


Unclaimed

by TheWritingDork, what_in_the



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Anxiety, Autistic Michael Mell, Broadway Cast, Charmspeak (Percy Jackson), Depressive Thoughts, F/F, F/M, Guns, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mind Control, Percy Jackson!AU, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recreational Drug Use, Road Trip, Sexual Harrassment, Suicidal Thoughts, Vitiligo Jeremy, Zeus is a Dick and we all hate him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-02-15 14:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 272,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingDork/pseuds/TheWritingDork, https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_in_the/pseuds/what_in_the
Summary: Michael and Jeremy had been friends forever. They knew everything about each other: favorite games, favorite slushie flavors, the fact Michael had fire powers. Y’know, everything.But what they didn’t know is that neither of them were entirely human (the fire powers should have tipped them off on that, honestly). After a shocking encounter with a monster, both boys are sent to Camp Half Blood for their own safety. But when things start going wrong, Jeremy, Michael, and their new friend Jake are sent off on a quest not just for the sake of the camp, but for the sake of the whole world.With friends and enemies on every side, the boys need to figure out who to trust, and who it is they’re really fighting for.





	1. Michael: Roasting my Math Teacher and Other Exploits with Jeremy Heere

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody! Welcome to the newest fic that took Mara (what_in_the) and I, Ari (TheWritingDork) over a month to do, not including the planning and everything! This is honestly something we worked very hard on, and I hope you guys enjoy this as much as we do. It's a huge part of us, a definite homage to both Percy Jackson as a whole and Be More Chill with the meld we have for this fic.  
> As normal, we will warn you guys of any possible warnings for the chapter beforehand, but this is just the introduction chapter. We also are not doing the stereotypical 'Jeremy is a child of Aphrodite' thing. We are also going to, from this fic onward for new fics we will post, be using the Broadway Cast as the characters! The Broadway Cast deserves so much more love, especially after me having seen it at the start of April (and with Mara seeing it at the start of August). Speaking of which, Broadway Cast album dropping on Friday, woo!  
> I've gotten far off-track, but yeah. I hope you guys enjoy this as much as Mara and I do. <3 
> 
> Now though, our wise words from Mara (what_in_the):
> 
> 'Hey guys! Welcome to our new, and longest, fic! I’m really proud of this one, it’s genuinely my favorite to date! This is my first time writing the Broadway cast, and honestly I love them so much now. I hope you enjoy this as much as we do.  
> And no, Jeremy is not a child of Aphrodite for once. We wanted to try something different with out story and I really am proud of all the little details we’ve twisted in. Be sure to tell us what you think in the comments, and keep being awesome lovelies! <3'

Michael found himself very confused. He had been following every instruction the teacher had given, to the letter, and yet his cress plants weren’t even half as green as the boy’s on the next table over.

 

At five years old, Michael was sure he knew enough about the world to make some stupid plants grow. But apparently that kid knew more. So during the next break time they had, instead of going to color in like he normally would, Michael followed the boy outside to the swing set.

 

The boy sat alone on the swings, which was more than enough to prompt Michael to actually talk to him. One person he could handle. More than that was a bit much.

 

“Hi!” He grinned as he sat down. The boy jumped and looked very surprised to see Michael sitting there with him. “I’m Michael. How come your cress seeds are so big and poofy and green?”

 

The boy looked confused. “I don’t know, they just are. My dad said that if you whisper nice things to plants, they grow better. Maybe because I’m really nice to them?” He started swinging, going back to ignoring Michael.

 

Well that just wouldn’t do.

 

“Well I thought I was being nice to them,” Michael said as he started to swing too. He wanted to talk to this kid, why didn’t he wanna talk to him? “Could you teach me how to be nice to them when we go back in? Your cress seeds are really nice and cool and I wanna be able to make them that cool.”

 

“No.” The boy ignored him for a minute more, but when Michael didn’t stop swinging, he turned to glare at him. “Why do you want to talk to me anyway? No one ever talks to me except to make fun of me.”

 

He cocked his head to the side at that. “‘Cause I wanna and don’t wanna make fun of you? People do that to me too. Make fun of me, I mean.”

 

The boy looked confused, slowly trying to match his swings to Michael’s. “Why do people make fun of you?” Okay, progress! He was maybe going to get this boy to talk to him after all!

 

Michael kept going with this and shrugged. "They think I'm weird and loud and some kids make fun of me 'cause I only have a mom. They say it’s weird."

 

The boy looked down at his feet, thinking. “They make fun of me because I only have a dad. And because I stammer when I talk to a lot of people. And because I’m weird too.” He was quiet for a minute before he finally sighed. “I’m Jeremiah. But my dad calls me Jeremy.”

 

He got his name, yes! He looked over Jeremiah then and cocked his head as he hummed out loud... loudly. "Well, I like Jeremy more. Oh, but also Remy, like that movie I saw with my mom. I liked Remy a lot, and I like you too. Can I call you Remy sometimes? Please?"

 

Jeremy’s eyes widened and he actually smiled. “I love that movie! Remy was a really good cook!” He thought for a second before his smile got bigger, but almost shyer. “You can only call me Remy if you’re gonna be my friend. And I get to call you... Mikey. Because you look like a Mikey.” He nodded, setting the deal.

 

"OK then Remy! Since you're my friend, you can share my mom with me!" Michael added on with a huge grin, showing off his missing tooth. "She'll love you."

 

He nodded, grinning even brighter. “And you can share my dad! He doesn’t always wear pants, but he’s really nice.” Jeremy and Michael kept swinging all through the break, talking about things they liked. It turned out they both loved video games, slushies, and dogs.

 

By the time break was over, they were best friends.

 

“Umm, do you still want me to teach you how to be super nice to your cress seeds, Mikey?” Jeremy asked shyly as they walked back into the classroom, hand in hand.

 

Oh, right, that's why he came to talk to him at first! Michael just nodded, grinning again. "Yeah, I wanna know! Thank you so much Remy!"

 

By the next day, Michael’s cress seeds had grown to be almost as brilliant as Jeremy’s.

 

 

 

The two remained close in the following years, being each other’s best and actually only friend. It never bothered them though, as both Jeremy and Michael found that they were happier when it was just them anyway.

 

They knew everything about each other, except there was one detail Michael left out. He never told Jeremy about his powers. The fact that he could create and manipulate fire. He was scared that if Jeremy ever found out, he would leave Michael or call him a freak. So Michael only practiced when he knew Jeremy wouldn’t be around.

 

Like today, in the middle of the snowy forest just behind his house. He was having a blast, and had just started juggling about four fireballs when he heard the gasp from behind him. Spinning around, Michael found a very shocked looking Jeremy, staring at him with what seemed to be awe, but could also be horror.

 

Michael let out a small yelp at that. Oh no, Jeremy was gonna hate him. He knew he was a freak, but he didn't want his best friend to know that too.

 

The small fireballs dropped into the snow, making four holes to the covered grass underneath as they sizzled out. "I-It isn't what it looks like! I was, uh..." Oh, what was a good excuse? He tried really hard to think, but he and his mom didn't come up with an excuse he could use for this yet! (No, they probably did, he was just panicking too much to remember.)

 

When he realized he couldn't come up with anything, he felt tears welling up. "Please don't hate me or run away..."

 

“That was so totally awesome! Have you always been able to do that?” Jeremy didn’t sound scared, or mad. He sounded excited. “Can- can you do anything else exc-except fireballs? How many can you m-make at once?” Jeremy’s stutter was coming out a little from how excited he was and how fast he was talking. Then he gasped, eyes wide. “Are you a superhero?”

 

Well, he certainly wasn't expecting _that_ reaction. He quickly wiped away at his tears and sniffled. "I'm... I dunno, I don't think so. I'd be a lame superhero... Oh, and my mom said since before I could remember. I'm only s'possed to be practicing, which is what I was doing... sorta." He shuffled where he stood, feeling flustered at all of this excitement. "Plus, a superhero would need t'be cool, and I'm not."

 

Jeremy stomped over, frowning a little. “You are cool though, Mikey. You’re my best friend! That makes you like, cool times a hundred!” He grabbed Michael’s shoulders and grinned. “You’d make an awesome superhero, dude! Like the Human Torch when you’ve practiced more! Don’t be mean to my best friend! Or I’ll have to kick your butt, superhero or not.”

 

Michael wasn't good at describing things, but with how his heart was beating faster and he felt himself at a loss for words... it was something. Something new, but he didn't know what it was called. He just knew he liked Jeremy talking so nicely about him and he liked Jeremy’s smile a little more than he did before. "I... But if I was a superhero, according to you, I could kick _your_ butt," Michael reasoned, trying to figure out why his heart wouldn't stop and why the touches felt a little better than normal (they were always nice, but it felt even nicer now?).

 

Jeremy giggled and shook his head. “Nuh uh. ‘Cause _my_ superpower is kicking the butt of anyone who’s mean to you. Remember Sydney Ashton? I kicked his butt and he’s a whole grade above us!”

 

"I mean... _yeah_ but I could just not be mean to myself and I'd beat you," he pointed out before pointing at, and then subsequently poking, his cheek. "Also, he kicked your butt, you got a broke nose and were bleeding all over your shirt. You cried about it after."

 

Jeremy pouted. “Yeah, well I still fought him. I’ll fight anyone who’s mean to you, just like how you always protect me. I’ll fight anyone, even you. I’ll even fight myself if I’m ever mean to you!” He cackled, before hugging Michael. “You don’t gotta be scared anymore though, Mikey. I’m not going anywhere. We’re a team, always, right?”

 

Michael felt his cheeks get warm at that, and he didn't know what to really do. He felt... fluttery, and he liked it but also didn't? Why were new feelings so confusing?

 

Instead of thinking more about his feelings, he hugged Jeremy back and just nodded. Yeah, if they were always a team, he'd like that. "Yeah, we are... Thank you Remy."

 

 

 

Turns out the fluttery feeling from when he was nine had been the start of a crush. Naturally, when Jeremy had told him that he was crushing on Sabrina from the other forth-grade class, Michael had quickly let it go and moved on to more healthy crushes: fictional ones. Okay, so maybe it wasn’t exactly healthy, but it was normal and he knew what to expect. Nothing to worry about.

 

Except there totally was, because coming out as gay at age fifteen was actually a nightmare. He was currently cornered by five seniors, ready to fight his way out of this situation but having no illusions of making it out unharmed. If only his support dog, Hades, wasn’t at the vets, they never picked on Michael when he had Hades with him!

 

"You know, this is extreme homophobia. I thought kids in the New England area wouldn't be so insensitive," Michael tried, though he knew it wasn't because of his gayness that they were cornering him. He couldn't stand still, he was looking around to try to find some way out, some kinda plan. Well, he was trying, but his anxiety kept telling him to look for the 'best' one, and he wasn't sure what this so-called 'best' plan was. Ugh, god damnit anxiety! This is why he needed Hades or his headphones (which they pulled off of him when they grabbed the wire, along with his phone). He had to do his best to keep his fire powers from flaring up too (the music he jammed to helped him control it better).

 

“Yeah, whatever freak. You don’t belong here anyway, we’re just here to remind you of that fact.” The biggest (and ugliest, ugh) senior cracked his knuckles, slowly advancing forwards.

 

“Hey!” A familiar, nasally voice called out from behind the bullies. Jeremy took the opportunity caused by the slight confusion to slip past them and position himself firmly in front of Michael.

 

“Why don’t you assholes pick on someone your own size! Like the gorillas at the zoo, at least they smell better than you. Ugh.”

 

Michael felt himself freeze for a minute as he stared down at Jeremy. Yeah, he knew Jeremy would defend him, but against five hulking seniors? "Jeremy, what the hell are you doing?" he hissed through shut teeth as he glanced around, trying to see if there was any new way to get out.

 

It also didn't help that, after six years, his crush was being reformed from a short-lived, puppy-love crush to an actual, legitimate one. Yeah, didn't help right now with how Jeremy was standing up for him.

 

“Keeping my promise, you always stand up for me, I’m not leaving you in the dust!” Jeremy hissed back, not drawing his glare from the seniors, who were laughing at Jeremy. He was barely above half their height, still waiting on a growth spurt of any kind, unlike Michael who had shot up as soon as he turned fourteen.

 

“And what are you gonna do about it, pipsqueak? Snog your freaky little boyfriend?” the dumbest looking one called from the side. He sounded English, weren’t they supposed to be smart or something?

 

“Still more ass than you could ever get,” Jeremy sassed back, earning him a sharp punch to the gut. He doubled over, but didn’t move away.

 

Michael glanced around as he worked, and he remembered that the fire detectors were a thing. While the boys were hyper-focused on Jeremy when he got punched, he quickly flicked a flame near one of the senior's backpacks (hey, they only had what, a pencil and some paper in there?). He watched as the smoke quickly billowed, setting off the fire alarm and causing the water to start drenching everything and everyone under it.

 

"Wh-"

 

"Come on, you moron," Michael said as he grabbed Jeremy's wrist, making sure to snatch his phone and headphones as he quickly dipped around the seniors and outside. The rest of the kids who were either eating lunch, trying to ditch, or were in class all quickly hurried out, some kids screaming about it while others were crying in joy over a test being interrupted.

 

Once they were safely outside, Michael dragged Jeremy over and out of the line of sight that any of those seniors would think to look. "What the _hell_ was that?!"

 

“Just because you’ve got some awesome powers or whatever doesn’t mean I’m going to stand by and let people push you around! You never fight back for yourself, so I’ll do it for you until you will!” Jeremy’s scowled, crossing his arms but flinching a little from the movement.

 

Before Jeremy could react, Michael ducked down and lifted up his shirt. A dark bruise was beginning to form where he had been punched. Jeremy’s scowl didn’t lessen, but he looked away, cheeks flaming.

 

"Yeah, but I know how to get out of them. You either rile 'em up more or get punched. Or both." He let out a sigh as he grabbed his hand again. "Let's take you to the nurse. I can call my mom or mama and ask them to pick us up. You got hurt and I'm probably having an anxiety attack. Plus, skip gym! Woo!"

 

Jeremy didn’t try to escape his grip but he didn’t stop scowling either. “You still need to stop backing down when people push you around, Michael. One day, I might not be around to grab their attention. You need to learn to fight back sometimes!” Oh, he was being serious. Jeremy _never_ called him Michael unless he was being serious, it was always Mikey. Had been since they were too small to remember. (Michael still did, he was really glad he had actually forced his way into Jeremy’s life.)

 

“I will, just not today. I’ve gotten out fine just finding another way,” he muttered out as he tried to find his way to the nurse’s office, most other kids and staff too distracted or irritated to pay attention to them. “Plus, anytime I try, I get ideas in my head on how to do it but my anxiety gets in the way of actually settling on which idea to pick.”

 

Jeremy finally let his scowl drop. “I just worry, Mikey. You seem to end up in bad situations a lot, and I hate not being able to help properly. What if you get properly hurt? What if you _died_? You’re my best friend, dude, I don’t want to lose you,” he mumbled, cheeks going bright red again. Jeremy’s blossoming anxiety might be different from Michael’s but it seemed to be still just as much of an issue, if in a different way.

 

Michael couldn’t help but laugh as he stopped to the side, looking down at Jeremy with a fondness growing in his chest. “Dude, I’m not gonna _die_. I promise you that I won’t. People just don’t like that I’m openly me I guess.” He shrugged his shoulders before glancing around, spotting the nurse before tugging him closer. “You won’t lose me. I can’t lose my Player Two.”

 

Jeremy kept blushing, but he finally stopped being dragged and walked next to Michael properly. “Well they _should_ like the open you, you’re awesome.” He bumped their shoulders together and sighed. “I guess I just get twitchy and nervous when I see people ganging up on you. And my brain keeps telling me everything that could go _wrong_ if I _don’t_ help out, even if it’s just taking a hit or two to give us time so you can out-think them. Hello ADHD mixed with Anxiety! You’re _so_ helpful!”

 

Michael couldn’t help but laugh at that. “Yeah, ADHD with everything else I got is the best too!” His gaze turned fonder as he swung their hands together, though ducked out of the view of any seriously irritating teachers so they wouldn’t be called out for not ‘being with their teacher’ even if this was their lunch time. “We’ll get through it though. Plus, shit’ll be a lot better once we’re out of this shit hole of a school.”

 

“Yeah, for sure. Maybe people will finally recognize our coolness and stop picking on us so much. Maybe one of us could even get a date! There’s got to be more gay guys outside our town that we can set you up with. You have more hope than me with that, what with me being an, _ahem_ , acquired taste.”

 

Michael couldn’t help but belt out a laugh as he gently shoved Jeremy with his free hand. “Dude, don’t undersell yourself. I’m sure anyone with common sense could see that you’re the package deal. You know, with the nerdiness, the sass, and the memes. Oh, and your random facts, can’t forget those.”

 

Jeremy stumbled a little, but shoved him right back, ignoring the tiny flinch he gave in favor of trying to get even a _small_ reaction from Michael. Jeremy was still too small and too weak without his growth spurt and he hated it. Michael knew it and never ceased to tease him a little about it.

 

“Yeah well, you’ve got the whole handsome gamer thing going on, plus you’re smart as hell. Guys’ll be tripping over themselves to ask you out one day, mark my words.” Jeremy sort of gestured to all of Michael with his free hand before nodded, apparently satisfied.

 

Michael raised a brow at that. “Mhmm, whatever you say, wise guy. I say that all the girls will be all over you once they truly see you,” he argued, feeling his chest hurt a little when he said that. Hey, they were babies in the eyes of the world still. He could hope that Jeremy could have some sort of awakening like he did, right? “I’ll have to fight them off to even just say ‘hi’ to you.”

 

Jeremy snorted, squeezing his hand. “Yeah right. And as if I’d ever let a girl come between us, I don’t care how pretty she is. _You’re_ my favorite person. If she tried to make me leave you or ignore you, she’s not worth it.” Jeremy bumped shoulders again, hissing a little as it aggravated his new bruise.

 

“Alright, Little Chef, calm yourself or you’ll hurt yourself,” he couldn’t help but tease as he laughed and just squeezed his hand back. “Glad to know where I rank against future Mrs. Heere.”

 

Joking about it would help smother his crush and blooming feelings about Jeremy... right?

 

Jeremy’s face turned a delightful shade of red as soon as Michael used that old nickname. “ _That_ is taking it too far, big guy. I told you to leave that name in the past. Remy? I can handle Remy, but... _that_? No. No way, I refuse, no!” His denial was hammed up, as usual, but Michael could tell the name was just a smidgen embarrassing for Jeremy. Hence why he only ever used it to distract him from something.

 

“Too bad Little Chef, you’re going to never live that name down, especially if you don’t get to be taller than me. Deal with it.” He gently poked his cheek then, grinning down at him before he made it over to the nurse, starting to explain what happened.

 

Yeah, Jeremy distracted himself from the embarrassment, he could distract himself from these feelings. He could handle that... right?

 

 

 

“I have a feeling junior year is gonna be entirely different for us, Mikey! I mean, I think Mr. Heather actually _liked_ our poem this time around!” Jeremy cried dramatically as he lounged around on the bench next to the student parking lot. They were enjoying slushies while waiting for the rest of the cars to leave from their first day back at school. It was always chaos for the first week, and it was easier to just wait it out while the noob drivers tried to figure out how to do a three point turn or something. Jeremy grinned over at Michael. “Even if Ms. Summers fixed us with a stink eye the whole of last period, things are looking up!”

 

“I think she just likes picking out kids that she wants to mess with and we are her unfortunate victims,” Michael almost cried out, resting an arm over his eyes as he grinned. “Isn’t that right, Hades?”

 

The small black lab mix (with terrier and chow, mind you) just barked softly from where he sat at Michael’s side, tail wagging with the abundant energy as he proudly wore his service dog vest. “She might just also hate dogs.”

 

“Heere! Mell! Ms. Summers wants you!” a shrill voice called from the door of the school. “I’d best not keep her waiting.” Mrs. White, the school secretary, stomped back inside, obviously annoyed at having been sent out on such a simple errand.

 

“Speak of the devil, and she shall appear.” Both Jeremy and Michael huffed in unison as they sat up in perfect tandem. That happened sometimes. Thirteen years with one person as your main source of human interaction tends to leave a sort of pattern on both parties.

 

“What do you think she wants?” Jeremy asked as they stood.

 

“Maybe she’s one of those assholes who doesn’t think a service dog is needed by a student? I don’t know. We didn’t do anything literally all class wrong.” Well, maybe they talked a little longer at the beginning and had a hard time focusing on the syllabus, but it was _math_. “Also, how long do you think she’ll keep us back? I’m saying at least fifteen minutes.”

 

“I’m betting on twenty. She seems like a hardass who likes to labor a point,” Jeremy grumbled before stepping aside at the door to let Michael and Hades go inside first. “My lieges.”

 

“Oh, why thank you Mr. Heere,” Michael said in a faux fancy accent before walking in. Hades, who had been relaxing and expecting to get off duty soon, went back into his serious mode as he walked into the building.

 

Jeremy giggled a little before following after them, jogging to catch up. He wasn’t _quite_ as small as he once was, but he was certainly below average. Still, it made it funny that he always had to jog to catch Michael and his long legs.

 

Something in the air seemed different as they walked the empty halls together. The school was far from abandoned, with the clubs being pinned on notice boards already and things like the play being auditioned for (Mr. Hughes liked to open it as early as possible), there were still students around. But in that moment, it felt like Jeremy and Michael were totally alone. And in the middle of a lot of danger.

 

“... Are you getting that weird feeling too?” Jeremy asked slowly as they made their way deeper into the school. Hades growled a little, seemed to agree with the sentiment.

 

“Yeah... I feel like we should just be ditching and just going back home and dealing with the repercussions tomorrow,” Michael admitted as he felt the uneasiness slowly crawling up his back, making him shudder.

 

As he offered that, though, they were right outside Ms. Summers’ classroom. They were in her line of sight, and Michael felt like prey and she was the predator who just lured them into a trap. Seriously, how the hell was this lady a teacher? Was she tenured in it or were they _that_ desperate for teachers?

 

“Urge to bolt? Very much a thing right now,” Jeremy muttered, just loud enough for Michael (and Hades) to hear.

 

Ms. Summers smiled at them, a sickly sweet bearing of her teeth more than an actual smile. “Glad to see I caught you boys. Please, come in and close the door behind you, I have some important things to discuss with you both.” Jeremy shot Michael a look. One he could easily translate as ‘you wanna run or face? I’m with you either way.’

 

Hey, when you’ve known someone for so long, you usually can read more than a little from any expression!

 

“Uh, if it’s things, like, plural, and it can’t be quick, could it wait until tomorrow? I’m sorry Ms. Summers, but I have some important stuff with my moms that I need to do and I gotta drop Jeremy off first,” he lied, though he knew it was believable enough. “Can you just tell us right here? If not, we can’t stay.” Gauge the situation, and then book it if the vibes stay bad.

 

“Sorry boys, but you really need to come inside. It’s more of a show than just a tell, you see. I promise I’ll be quick about it.” She smiled again, and the bad feelings didn’t get better. They got much, much worse. Jeremy was watching Michael out of the corner of his eye, and he gave a subtle nod. He was ready when Michael was.

 

“I’m sorry, if it isn’t a quick tell thing, I can’t stay. Maybe tomorrow when this isn’t so last minute?” Michael offered, already backing up and getting ready to book it if they had to. Hades could outrun him honestly, he had a bundle of energy, and he was pressed close to him in a way that he knew meant that this was a bad situation. His free hand, the one not holding Hades’ leash, was in his hoodie pocket, already clutching onto his keys.

 

“I really must insist, Mr. Mell. Come inside at once! You’ll understand, I promise.” Ms Summers was getting annoyed. Michael nodded over at Jeremy.

 

Three. “Come inside.”

 

Two. “Or else I’ll have to give you detention.”

 

One. “Mr. Mell, Mr. Heere. Now!”

 

Run!

 

They were off like a bullet from a gun, Jeremy keeping pace just a step behind Michael, height differences be damned.

 

From the classroom, Michael heard a screech, like the sound from a bird of prey, and when he glanced over his shoulder he was so shocked by what he saw that he almost fell over.

 

What he saw was a gross, old, bird-like creature from the depths of hell with the mangled face of his teacher screeching after them. She was screeching and practically barreling after them, down through the halls, and for some reason no one was coming out or paying any mind to this chaos?! What the fuck, Middleborough?!

 

"Turn!" he screeched, turning down the hall to the right while demon-Summers accidentally turned down the left hall.

 

"You two will _not_ get away from me!" they heard her scream from behind them as they were trucking it down to get outside.

 

She dove through the air and landed firmly on top of Jeremy, her knife-like talons digging into his backpack like hot knives through butter. Jeremy screamed and struggled, but didn’t seem able to get away.

 

Michael's mind slowed down, and for once, his anxiety seemed to melt away. He knew what to do.

 

Raising a hand, as if by instinct, he yelled out, "Hey, bird brain!" before sending a powerful blast of fire onto her. As the flames started to lick along her feathers and skin, a scream piercing the halls and echoing, he reached through, apparently impervious to the fire, before tugging her back as her talon grip loosened from Jeremy before tossing her aside, away from them. He cursed himself as he saw his zip-up grey hoodie was starting to be engulfed, though he quickly tossed it before the smoke detectors went off.

 

"This is feeling too familiar and I hate it," Michael muttered out as he quickly grabbed Jeremy, yanking him up, and dragging them out of a nearby double set of doors to the outside, Hades trailing right by Michael and Jeremy's sides.

 

They sprinted all the way to the car, and didn’t stop until they were well off school grounds.

 

“Holy shit, dude. You just legitimately saved my life, Michael. Holy fuck. Thank you.” Jeremy seemed to be bubbling on the edge to a panic attack. “You saved my life from the teacher. Who was a giant demon bird. Yeah that’s totally normal. We need to get home and tell _someone_ about this. But who can we tell who won’t think we’re crazy?” Yup, definitely on the edge of an attack. But then, Michael wasn’t much better off. Hades nudged them both, gently trying to keep both his humans calm.

 

"Well, both of my moms are working, so your dad?" Michael offered, though softly thanked Hades under his breath. "Just focus on your breathing, do the Five Senses and tell me everything." Hearing Jeremy do that would help him too. They had both used it with the other and found that either doing it or hearing the other do it helped them both.

 

Jeremy took a deep breath and nodded. “I can see Hades looking worried, Sabrina’s pear tree we just drove past, an empty slushie cup, Michael, and the steering wheel.” Jeremy took another deep breath before letting it go and relaxing a little.

 

“I can feel the heat left over from your fire, the leather seats in the car, Hades’ nose on my arm, and my soft cardigan.” Calmer still, and Hades seemed less worried.

 

“I can hear the engine of the car, Hades’ tail wagging against the seats, and the air con.” Jeremy’s voice no longer shook, and glancing over, Michael saw that he had closed his eyes. Good, that meant he felt safe enough to do so. He wouldn’t do that unless he was almost properly calm.

 

“I can smell weed and... fried chicken.” Jeremy actually giggled a little at that, even as his confusion showed through.

 

“And I can taste the remains of my Blue Raspberry slushie.”

 

Michael felt himself calmed down by the time Jeremy finished, laughing a little at the fried chicken comment. "Well damn, now I want some KFC," he muttered out as he turned into Jeremy's 'neighborhood' (it was a collection of houses with a sign up front, it was close enough). "How're you feeling now?"

 

Jeremy sighed and reached up to pet Hades. “Better. You?”

 

"Better, but I'm craving that KFC," he replied as he turned down to Jeremy's street.

 

“We can pick some up on the way over to yours once we speak to my dad.” Jeremy half grinned, hopping out the car as soon as Michael pulled outside his house. He pulled out his keys and let himself in, beckoning Michael to follow.

 

“Dad! I’m home. Michael and I need to talk to you!” he called out as soon as Michael closed the front door behind him.

 

“In the living room,” came the reply. Jeremy’s dad was sprawled out on the couch, as usual, in no pants. He smiled over at the boys, his jovial expression dropping very quickly when he saw Jeremy’s torn backpack and the slight singeing it had. “What happened to you boys?” he asked disbelief coloring his tone, which was more serious than Michael had ever heard it before in his life.

 

"Uh... Well, our math teacher sorta turned into this weird _bird demon from hell and tried to kill us_?" Michael offered, shrugging as Hades decided to lie down on the floor, apparently taking a break. "Uh... we never got told what to do when that kinda stuff happens? Any helpful advice, Mr. Heere?" Yeah, Mr. Heere was gonna think they were really high and had some bad trip or something.

 

Strangely, he didn’t see me to think any of that, his expression went serious as he stood. “Are you both okay? She didn’t hurt either of you?” When Jeremy shook his head slowly, Mr Heere relaxed. “Good. I want you to go upstairs and pack yourself a bag Jeremy. As much as you can fit for as long as you can manage away, understand? Michael, help him and we’ll do the same for you once we get to your house, I’ve got some calls to make.” He walked out of the living room and into his bedroom no more questions asked or answered.

 

Michael just blinked in surprise before looking at Jeremy. "Uh... what?" Despite him asking that, he and Jeremy started up the stairs, Hades seemingly refusing to go with for now and watching over the door, as if anticipating for hell spawn like whatever Ms. Summers turned into to possibly show up again. Oh god, he really hoped not. "Do you have any idea what's up with your dad? I've never seen him so... _serious_?"

 

Jeremy shook his head. “I have no idea dude. Let’s just do as he says for now and see where it takes us.” Jeremy darted upstairs and started packing. “Can you grab my bathroom stuff?” he called over his shoulder.

 

"Yeah, of course," Michael said before he hurried into Jeremy's bathroom, grabbing all of his toiletries and essentials (as well as his bottle of concealer, because Jeremy would kill him if he missed that) before walking into Jeremy's room, dumping it all out onto the bed spread. "I think this is good?" he offered as he looked over all of the clothes and essentials Jeremy was packing. After peering down at his stuff for a moment, he quickly went into his drawers, ignoring the tissue boxes, and grabbing his spare set of glasses before putting it onto his bed as well. "Can't forget these."

 

“Thanks dude.” Jeremy nodded, stuffing the glasses case into his bag and zipping it up. “I think that’s everything important?” He looked around, before quickly reaching out and grabbing a book that Michael recognized as a small photo album, which he quickly packed. “Now _that’s_ everything.” After getting an amused look from Michael, Jeremy raised his hands defensively. “Hey, I don’t know when we’ll be coming back, and you _know_ it helps to calm me down.”

 

Michael did his best to keep himself from melting (it was their photo album from growing up) before grabbing and unplugging his phone charger and pocketing it into his jeans pocket. “ _Now_ that’s everything. Let’s get downstairs and see if your dad’s still in his super serious mode.”

 

Jeremy hefted up his suitcase and nodded, following Michael downstairs. Mr. Heere was pacing in the living room, wearing pants for once and yelling into his phone. “I don’t care, Dalisay! They were attacked! We don’t have time to wait, or else we risk both their lives! We’ve waited too long as it is! I’m taking them both, you can go and see him once they’re safe.” He scowled, not noticing that Jeremy and Michael were watching him. It was then Michael noticed the bronze fencing sword strapped to his side.

 

Leaning down to Jeremy, he whispered and asked him, “Uh... any idea what your dad’s talking about? And why the hell does he have a fencing sword?” As he asked, Hades looked over to the two, hopped up, and practically ran over, rubbing himself against the two happily.

 

“I don’t know. And I didn’t even know he fenced,” Jeremy whispered back, brow furrowed as he watched his dad.

 

“Look, I’ll get them to camp alive, I promise.” Mr. Heere’s tone switched to something softer. “We just can’t afford to wait any longer than we have to. If one monster found them, you can bet there are more on the way. I’ll tell him to call you guys before he goes in, and you can follow us to the camp to say goodbye tomorrow or something. But we need to leave as soon as possible.”

 

Reaching down to let Hades quickly, Michael cleared his throat to get Mr. Heere’s attention. “Uh, Mr. Heere? We um... we finished packing Jeremy’s bag?” He didn’t mean for that to come out as a question, but hearing everything that Jeremy’s dad was saying was only helping to raise a lot of questions in his mind.

 

Mr. Heere spun around, eyes wide, before he nodded. “Okay boys, take my keys and go get yourself and Hades set up in the car. I’ll be out in just a second. And don’t talk to _anyone_ , we don’t know who’s safe.” Mr. Heere pointed to his car keys which were resting on the table, and turned back away from them to finish his call. “I’ll take them over to your house, get Michael packed, then go. See you in New York.”

 

Jeremy sort of bent down to stroke Hades before making a slow bee line to the front door with his suitcase, looking more than a little dazed.

 

“Uh, what about my car, Mr. Heere?” Michael couldn’t help but ask as he fiddled with his hefty key ring he took out. He went to go grab Mr. Heere’s key ring, but still felt uneasiness and confusion running rampant. If Jeremy was still out of it, he’d step up and do the talking.

 

Mr. Heere sighed. “Did you see the monster die?” Michael shook his head. “Then she’s likely alive and she knows the car is yours. You’re gonna have to leave it here, it’ll be harder to track my car anyway. Get anything important you need from your car before we go.” This was scary, Mr. Heere was _never_ like this. Never sharp or serious. What was _happening_?

 

He seemed to pick up on Michael’s fear because he sighed again. “Look, I’ll explain everything once we’re out of town. For now, I just need you to trust me and do as I say. I promise, I’m only trying to keep you safe.”

 

“I... Alright.” Michael sadly dumped his key ring down, gently going and grabbing Jeremy’s hand and Hades’ leash before going outside with them. He quickly made sure to grab some of Hades’ treats from the glove compartment before quickly getting Jeremy’s stuff packed into his dad’s car. “Are you alright, Remy?” Michael couldn’t help but ask as he shut the trunk and opened the backseat door, watching as Hades practically leaped in.

 

Jeremy slowly shook his head. “I think I’m in shock? I’m pretty sure I’m showing a good number of symptoms of shock.” He took a deep breath as he climbed in. “We got attacked by our teacher, who is a fucking bird lady, my dad is being serious and wearing _pants_ , and he’s treating this like it’s totally normal! I’m not sure what to think, and I’m scared as hell.”

 

Michael got in as well, shutting the door behind them as he sat beside Jeremy. Hades was standing on the middle console, apparently happy there for now. “Hey, I’m scared as hell too, but we’re a team. We can get through this together, the two of us.” His dog huffed. “Ok, sorry, the _three_ of us.”

 

Jeremy half collapsed against him. “He said he’d explain, right? He’s not just leaving us in the dark? I didn’t imagine him saying that?” Jeremy half hid his face in Michael’s shoulder, and reached out to stroke Hades. It seemed to help a bit, because his breathing became a little less tight.

 

“No you didn’t,” Michael reassured him as he watches Hades hop off of the console and settle across both Jeremy and Michael’s laps with a yawn. “I... he said he’d explain once we’re out of town, and I think we’re headed to New York?”

 

Jeremy nodded again. “Okay, I can deal with that. Just until we get out of town.” He grabbed Michael’s hand and squeezed it. “We’ll be fine. Besides, you swooped in and saved me last time. Told you that you’re a superhero.”

 

Rolling his eyes at that, Michael gently squeezed Jeremy’s hand back. “No, I just wanted to keep you safe. But we will be fine though, we will.” Hades huffed, seemingly in agreement this time, before flopping his head down off of Michael’s thigh.

 

Jeremy relaxed properly at last, and he started stroking Hades fondly.

 

Mr. Heere jumped into the front seat and turned back to the boys. “Okay, so you have everything, Jeremy?” After getting a small nod, Mr. Heere turned to the front and stared the car. “Michael, you’re going to need to do the same. Your moms are meeting us there. I’ll explain as soon as you’re all packed and we’re driving, I promise.”

 

 

 

Michael really hoped Mr. Heere was going to keep his word. They quickly stopped by Michael’s house, and they were quick with packing his things (he was a little neater than Jeremy, but only a little, and planned what he needed to pack on the ride over). He had his red, patch-covered hoodie wrapped around his waist as they were driving past the city limits, and Mr. Heere started driving on the freeway.

 

Michael fiddled with the fidget spinner he grabbed as he glanced over at Jeremy, silently asking if they should prod him or not to start talking.

 

Before Jeremy could respond, Mr. Heere started speaking.

 

“You two aren’t entirely human,” was his first impossible statement. “You’re demigods, children of the Greek Gods and mortals, like me and Dalisay,” was his second impossible statement. “That thing that was your teacher is a monster, likely a harpy from what you said, who wants to kill you before you become a threat.” That was impossible, but also true to a point at the very least. So how true could the other statements be? “I’m taking you both to a special camp for other demigods so you can be safe.”

 

Jeremy burst out laughing, and Michael could hear the slight hysterics in it. “Good one dad, now what’s really going on? The gods aren’t _real_ , are they?”

 

“No more real than a boy who can create fire from his hands,” Mr. Heere responded simply. How did he know? They had _never_ told him, only Michael’s moms and Jeremy knew about it!

 

Michael had to definitely rest his hands in Hades’ fur, and the dog leaned his head against Michael’s middle to help him stay calm. “I... this a lot to take in, Mr. Heere... and how did you know? I just...” He had so many questions, but he had to practically bite his tongue to keep himself from belting them all out. Just wait, and if he needs to know more, ask more.

 

“Well I know because I’m Jeremy’s biological father, that is very true. But his mother was a literal goddess. And when I met you, I recognized the same sort of energy on you. When I spoke to your mom, she told me everything so I could help keep an eye on you. I... I’m not allowed to tell either of you who your godly parent is, but trust me when I say that we’ve been lucky you haven’t been found sooner. You’re both very powerful.” Mr. Heere sighed and fell silent for a moment. “I’m sure you have questions after that, so ask away.”

 

There honestly were so many, it was a bit overwhelming. It took Michael a good minute to be able to stay calm and sort through the bouncing questions in his mind until one really stood out to him. Looking at Mr. Heere through the rear view mirror, he asked the most pressing question on his mind.

 

“Where are we going?”


	2. Jeremy: I Never Got a Brochure but I'm Pretty Sure Most Camps Aren't Like This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the overwhelming amount of kudos and hits for the first chapter! It means so much to us, so thanks for almost 100 this already. <3   
> We will do POV switches and (for the most part) keep each chapter one person's POV. This chapter gets into more world stuff and we get to see how Jeremy thinks in this too! It'll be oodles of fun to see his POV, especially since Broadway!Jeremy's POV is new (or at least was when we were writing this) to us and we hope you guys like our take on him. <3
> 
> Now, our wise words from Mara (what_in_the):
> 
> 'Hey lovelies! New update, this time with the short ball of snark himself! Woooo! This chapter is awesome, simply because it gets us to camp and give us a bit of lore for this world. Buckled up, kiddos, we’re in for a ride. Also, we didn’t mention it in the starting notes, but did you guys notice? 31 chapters, so you get a full /month/ of updates!  
> Enjoy!'

Jeremy was _fine_. Sure, he had been in his dad’s car for hours and his legs were cramping a little, and of course there was the small fact that his entire life had been a lie, but he was _fine_. He just wasn’t human, and neither was Michael, and their parents had apparently fucked gods. Okay, ew, he didn’t need that thought.

 

Yeah, Jeremy was most certainly _not_ fine. The only thing keeping him from screaming or properly freaking out was Michael’s hand in his, the steady pressure on his shoulder, and Hades across their laps.

 

He stared out of the window, watching at they approached Long Island, where this mystical camp apparently was. Sure, and Jeremy was a monkey’s uncle. He had looked at Long Island on Google Earth. There wasn’t a camp on there.

 

He looked over at Michael then, watching him still fidget with the spinner he snagged absentmindedly as he stared out the window too. Jeremy knew he was freaking out too, on the inside, that he wasn’t fine either, but what was he supposed to do right now?

 

He just squeezed his hand back. It was the least he could do, especially after his best friend kicked ass and saved him from whatever the hell their teacher became. Jeremy could only do so much right now, but he did what he could.

 

“Alright, we’re almost there. I just need to park and then we walk less than half a mile there. There’s gonna be a hill, but I can’t go up it with you two since I’m just a mortal. I... I hope Hades can go up there with you two.”

 

“So you’re not coming with us? And _Hades_ might not be able to come with us?” Jeremy asked incredulously. He was thoroughly offended by that idea.

 

“There’s a magic barrier that keeps anyone who isn’t a demigod out,” his dad insisted. “I’m just going to make sure you can get to the safety zone, well... safely.”

 

“Well they better let Hades in or I’m not going in,” Michael insisted from beside Jeremy, holding his smaller dog close as Hades just seemingly melted against him, as if he fully understood what was happening.

 

Jeremy sighed, noticing the almost pleading look his dad sent him via the rear view mirror. He nodded a little, agreeing to take Michael no matter what. If this was important enough for dad to wear pants, it was damn important.

 

Finally, they pulled up outside a very normal looking hill, and his dad turned to face them.

 

“I’ll help you grab your suitcases, but I can’t come any further. Your moms will be here around tomorrow morning, Michael, so you can come and say goodbye to them properly then.” He sighed, climbing out.

 

With a little sigh of his own, Jeremy also climbed out, helping both Hades and Michael out in the process. He had just opened his mouth to ask where they needed to go when a loud, chillingly familiar screech startled him from his thoughts.

 

“ _There_ you two are.” Before either Jeremy or Michael could really react, the demon-ugly-Summers flew into sight, grabbing Michael. Unfortunately, there was no backpack barrier like Jeremy had, to the talons went straight into Michael’s shoulders as she picked him up and practically tossed him away from Jeremy and the others.

 

Michael fell roughly against the ground, and that hell spawn hovered above him for a moment before landing over him, raising a hand. “This is for frying me, _Mr. Mell_.”

 

Even as panic rushed through his system, Jeremy found a certain calm overcame him as well. Michael needed him, he knew what he had to do. In a fluid motion, he grabbed the sword his dad was fumbling with and launched himself towards the monster pinning his friend.

 

“Hey! KFC reject!” Jeremy called. “You look better fried!” Ms. Summers looked up, only in time to find Jeremy plunging the thin blade straight through her bony chest. She screamed, and burst in a shower of golden sand. Jeremy stood there frozen for a second, panting and trying to process, before he threw the sword aside and knelt next to Michael.

 

Michael was hissing and whimpering out in pain as he tentatively tried to reach up and touch where those talons dug into him. His shirt was absolutely ruined by that to say the least. “I... holy...”

 

Hades quickly dashed over, whimpering and nudging Michael as he hissed and cursed under his breath. “I... ‘m gonna be fine, Hades,” Michael managed to get out before his gaze shifted up to Jeremy. “You... fucking saved my life... I-“

 

“Hey, there’re kids down there! One of them’s hurt, get some ambrosia or nectar!” Jeremy heard from way above and behind them, from the crest of the hill. He could look back, but Michael was here and _Michael was hurt_.

 

Jeremy almost laughed at Michael’s comment. “Told you, I’ll fight anyone who hurts you.” He grabbed Michael’s hand, squeezing it gently. “You’re gonna be fine, Mikey,” he assured quietly, as much for himself as it was for Michael.

 

His dad knelt down next to them. “You did great, private. And people are on their way to help. He’s gonna be fine. Promise.” Jeremy felt a gentle hand ruffle his hair affectionately but he barely registered it. He was too focused on keeping Michael looking at him.

 

If someone was bleeding heavily, they shouldn’t be allowed to pass out, right? And they had to focus on something. So Jeremy would keep Michael focused on him and Hades. “You listen here, Michael. You’re gonna be fine. Just you wait, you’re gonna be all better before you know it.”

 

A new person knelt down next to them, and Jeremy felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. “You did great, now let us help him, yeah?” a voice, deeper than his own but not quite totally adult, murmured. A small bottle was pressed next to Michael’s lips and he took a small mouthful. “This is Nectar. It’ll heal him right up in no time. You did really great fighting off the monster,” the same voice said. Jeremy nodded, feeling his panic finally catch up to him. Hades moved around to lie on Michael’s legs and rest his head on Jeremy’s knees, trying to calm him.

 

It was helping a little, Hades was helping to keep him grounded, but he was still trying his best to focus on Michael. He seemed to be a little more content after drinking that Nectar stuff, but he looked up at Jeremy still. “That stuff tasted like... like a Mountain Dew Red slushie,” Michael told him before the sound of more people got closer.

 

“Hey, you can come with us, you and the dog, but we need to get him moving inside Camp with you. It’ll be safer there,” a softer voice came, one that was reassuring him surely. “If you need to say goodbye first, you should, but it’s dangerous to just all be down here right now. Chloe and Christine are getting your things right now.”

 

Hearing that Michael would be safer inside, Jeremy took a deep breath and nodded. Whatever would help Michael right now.

 

Reluctantly, Jeremy tore his eyes from Michael and looked up at his dad. “I’ll come see you tomorrow with Michael’s moms, okay? We can say goodbye properly then. You stick with him.” His dad squeezed his shoulder and stood. Jeremy nodded, suddenly finding himself struck mute. He could say goodbye properly tomorrow.

 

He did the motion to tell Hades to heel, and he slowly climbed off of Michael’s legs.

 

“I’m staying with him,” he finally managed to mutter to _whoever_ was next to him. He would _not_ be separated from Michael, not now. He would fight them to stay next to him, he could probably find that sword again if he had to.

 

“Alright, you might have to help me then with getting him up the hill,” the person next to him said as he saw the figure move to behind Michael. The yellow cardigan complimented the bright orange tee this person wore in an odd way. “I’m gonna carefully pick him up, you get his legs, yeah? I’m gonna be walking backwards up the hill to. Do you think you can help guide me and reassure this guy?”

 

Jeremy nodded again. “Yeah, I can do that. You cool with that, Mikey? We’re gonna get you safe.” Michael just nodded in response.

 

He was fighting back his own shakes, he could break down later. When Michael was safe. Then he could panic. But until then, Jeremy found that the sort of strange calm which he often felt whenever Michael was in danger fall over him again. Just like when he would throw himself between Michael and the bullies at school. Or that time he had to clean up the cut above Michael’s eye when they were thirteen. If it meant Michael would be safe, he’d do it calmly and carefully. It was the only time his anxiety didn’t exist.

 

Jeremy carefully lifted Michael’s legs, whistling for Hades to follow him.

 

As Jeremy lifted his legs, the figure behind Michael lifted him up, being as careful as they could while he had deep talon-inflicted wounds (god, this still felt so surreal). Michael hissed as he was lifted, probably from the other person shifting him and accidentally putting pressure on his wounds, to which they apologized. With that, they started walking up the hill.

 

As he looked at Michael, trying to talk to him to keep his attention and keep him awake, he saw a few things happen behind this figure as well as about said figure.

 

They had a bandanna wrapped around their head and held a worried look as they kept occasionally looking to and talking to people who passed. Something they all had in common: they had orange shirts and had necklaces with beads on them. Some people who passed had their things, like a cute, stockier girl with a bob and a more intimidating but cool looking girl who was definitely taller than him.

 

“Hey, what’s your name?” the person holding Michael’s upper half asked as they reached the steeper portion of the hill. “I’m Brooke.”

 

“Jeremy. He’s Michael. And this is his Hades, his support dog.” Hades let out a small ‘boof’ as a greeting. Michael gave a small, awkward wave before letting his arms go limp again. “We, er- we don’t really understand anything that’s going on yet. Dad only just brought us here after we were attacked by our teacher. Twice. And this time I stabbed her and she poofed into gold glitter or something. What even happened there? Are they just giant, killer troll cards or something?”

 

“Don’t know what you’re referencing but that’s alright. There’s sorta a video that is supposed to explain, but it’ll be easier just to show you both once you’re ready to go, Michael.”

 

“Can’t you at least give us _something_? I mean, after getting grabbed, something I never wanted to happen from any school staff, by my math teacher, I think I at least deserve to know.” Michael let out a weak chuckle at that, though he cut himself off as he hissed, the motion going along with it seeming to hurt.

 

Jeremy chuckled. “Yeah, and it wasn’t even a cute teacher, either. At least it could have been Mr. Whitehead, at least he’s good looking and not, like, forty,” Jeremy joked. Michael snorted, so mission success. “But yeah, I’m with Mikey, here. Can you at least explain _something_ for us? I mean, he got mauled by a bird-demon-thing and I had to do the stabby stab to our least favorite teacher. I think we’ve earned some answers. My dad didn’t exactly have a brochure for this place after all.”

 

Brooke seemed to get a laugh out of all of that, so bonus mission cleared? “Well, uh... you two, I hope your dad explained, are demigods. You have one mortal parent and one, well, godly parent. My mom’s Hecate, and you could have anyone as a parent from the whole huge list there is. Well, except Zeus, Poseidon, or Hades, but that’s a huge can of worms I don’t wanna get into.

 

“I’m surprised you two are only here now, most people end up here by the time they’re twelve. Demigods have this scent that is basically a dinner bell for any monsters, like that harpy you kabob-ed. Something must’ve been protecting you until now to mask your scents.”

 

“Ew, was our math teacher gonna _vore_ us?”

 

“Gross, but maybe if you pissed her off enough and you smelled good enough.”

 

“Jeremy, you saved me from being vored! My _hero_.” OK, maybe the blood loss and pain was getting to him a _little_ bit.

 

Hades barked happily in agreement, his tail wagging. Jeremy awkwardly patted Michael’s leg and chuckled, vowing to give Hades loads of cuddles from both of them soon. “Yeah, well you saved me first, dude. You’re _my_ hero,” he reminded him playfully. Hades ‘boof’ed in agreement.

 

Ahead, he could see a low wooden building where they seemed to be heading. He hoped it was like a hospital or something, Michael needed a doctor. Unless there were no doctors and everyone was actually crazy here, then he needed to get out and get Michael to a real hospital.

 

“Take him into the Big House with me, Chiron and some kids of Apollo, he’s the God of healing and poetry and stuff, will help heal him up,” Brooke said as he walked over the crest of the hill. There were some other kids milling around carrying random things, including... weapons? OK, tuck that shit away to freak out about later.

 

Jeremy nodded, falling silent. Okay, they had weapons. And there were monsters. And gods. Sure, just another ordinary day; Jeremy was freaking out so it was totally normal.

 

He followed behind Brooke, helping guide her through door and into a bedroom, setting Michael down and sitting down next to him instantly. “How you feeling, Mikey?” He scooped up Michael’s hand and squeezed it.

 

“I feel oddly good but tingly, like where I got shanked by talons,” he answered as Hades hopped up onto the bed. “I also think I feel a bit off because of blood loss but hey, it happens to the best of us?” Michael, despite saying how good he was, flopped his head back against the pillow. Hades curled up by his side as Brooke stood by the doorway, seemingly watching them.

 

Jeremy peered at Michael’s wounds and found they had already started looking partially healed. Yup, totally normal. Must have been that ‘Nectar’ stuff they gave him. Seriously, how was some flower juice supposed to do all _this_? However it did it, Jeremy was beyond grateful.

 

“Yeah, I can’t blame you. That was an impressive chicken attack.”

 

“Ugh, I can’t believe I let her get me, even after I fried her! We didn’t even get any chicken on the way here,” Michael muttered out with a playful pout. “Do you think we’ll be able to have some here? Like, the good kind and not some shitty food?”

 

“Hopefully. You know I gotta have my nugs or I’m gonna blow.” Another snort from Michael. Another round won!

 

“Well, you might. We only have barbecue food here and healthy add-ons.” Michael let out a groan at Brooke’s response. “If you’re willing to pay though, you could have some kids sneak you in some contraband stuff like McDonald's or Seven-Eleven stuff.”

 

“We’re paying,” they said in sync. Judging by Brooke’s expression, she couldn’t decide if she was amused or freaked out by how perfectly they mirrored each other there. Oh well, there was no way Jeremy was going without nuggets and Michael wouldn’t give up his Seven-Eleven sushi for anything.

 

“And we can organize something for Hades, right? He’s got to stay close to Michael so we’re not going without him,” Jeremy said resolutely as Hades hopped up onto the end of the bed, watching Michael worriedly.

 

“You’re gonna have to convince Mr. D about that,” Brooke said with a grimace as she fiddled with the end of her cardigan sleeve. “He’s a hard ass unless you’re one of his kids. Oh, Mr. D is Dionysus, he’s stuck as the counselor here because of something he did that Zeus didn’t like. He’s a hard ass to everyone and a bit of a dick, so don’t take it personally.”

 

Jeremy groaned. Great. Okay, he’d better leave Mr. D or whatever his name was to Michael. Jeremy’s snark tended to get him more into trouble than it did him any favors, and he really needed to make sure Hades could stay. Michael obviously knew exactly what he was thinking.

 

“I got this Remy, you just keep Hades behaving. He listens more to you when he’s off duty anyway.” Michael chuckled, nudging his dog with his foot fondly. Hades chuffed happily.

 

“What is it that I need to be convinced about?” asked a man that walked in, followed by one taller kid, taller than him or Michael, who looked right to the two of them. He was wearing a Hawaiian shirt, held a glass of... Coca Cola(?) in his hand, and looked like he’d rather be anywhere else. He also looked like a miserable, drunk uncle version of Michael?

 

“Hi, Mr. D. We’re new here and are gonna probably be staying and needed to ask if my service dog could stay. I need him to, uh, not die.”

 

The man peered over at Michael specifically then, humming softly before taking a sip. He seemed to draw this out in an unneeded, dramatic way (even Brooke and the new guy seemed a little bored of this, though were used to this kind of behavior). “You know how to take care of a dog?”

 

“Um... yes?”

 

“Make sure he doesn’t go piss on the nymphs and that you do some work around here to make up for him being here and sure. You can make him the food bowls and all, and if he can eat all the stuff the nymphs make, then you’re good, George.”

 

Jeremy bit back his instant reaction of correcting this guy and instead stood. Come on. Channel Michael. “Thank you, sir. I’m Jeremy, this is Michael. We just arrived.” Okay, this wasn’t so bad, even if Hades was looking ready to pounce on the newcomers. Jeremy subtly told him to lie down with a small hand gesture. Hades huffed but complied.

 

“Eh, alright Jerry and George,” he said with a wave of his hand. “James, check on George. Brianna, you and James will tour them around before making it to Hermes to give them off to Darren.” With a wave of his hand and actually waving at Hades, he walked out.

 

‘James’ sighed and shook his head. “Well, that could’ve been way worse. I’m Jake, not James.”

 

Jeremy blinked. “What... just happened?” He was genuinely confused. Did that guy get their names wrong on purpose? And where had gotten _George_ from? That was nothing like Michael! “Wait. He was a god, right? Dionysus?” Hello memories of their Greek Mythology phase back from eighth grade! “Why was he drinking Coke and not alcohol? And he looked like a grumpy, older version of Michael...” Jeremy’s head was reeling a little. If what he had been told was true, he was seconds away from sassing a _god_. Actually, that sounded about right if he were honest with himself. “Also, hi Jake. Nice to meet you.

 

“Like I said, forced to be a counselor by Zeus. He also made it so he can’t drink, so he’s even more miserable. Can’t drink around kids and stuff I guess or it’s just an added punishment.” Brooke shrugged as Jake walked around to sit on the other side of the bed.

 

“Nice to meet you too, ‘Jerry,’” Jake joked before checking on Michael’s wounds. “And who knows. Maybe he’ll take a liking to ‘George’ here. Normally he does something close to your name.”

 

“I think I remember him once saying that, if he could choose a new name if he became a mortal, it would be George, so that’s a huge compliment.”

 

“I mean... yay, but it’s not my name,” Michael muttered out, craning his neck so Jake could have a better time checking over his shoulders.

 

“I think maybe a small chunk of ambrosia _maybe_ and some rest, but then he’s all good. Also, it’s gonna be great to even have a dog around. Gods, I haven’t seen a real dog in ages,” Jake mused out as he sat back.

 

Brooke seemed hesitant, but asked, “Also, is his name _really_ Hades? Why Hades? I forgot to ask earlier, y’know, too preoccupied saving your ass. You’re lucky he has a huge soft spot for dogs.”

 

Jeremy actually grinned, excited he could go behind the name. “Because Hades gets a really bad rep? Like this good doggo here can look kinda scary when he’s looking out for Michael, but he’s really chill most of the time. Same with Hades the god in mythology.”

 

Michael piped up next. “For the most part in mythology, he was very chill, just a bit annoyed by his brothers. It was his wife Persephone you needed to watch out for, she was the really dangerous one. She had a temper and wouldn’t hesitate to use it against people who she didn’t like. Hades mostly just wanted to be left out of the drama. But they’re both really underrated gods in our opinion, so we decided that Hades would be a fitting tribute for such an awesome friend.” Michael nudged Hades again, who chuffed.

 

Jeremy reached down and pet him. His tail thumped happily against the bed.

 

“Wow, you two definitely have kiss-ass points with those two,” Brooke said around a laugh. “Lucky you two. Maybe he’ll give you some blessing. I’m sure he’d be glad to ‘adopt’ any kids since he can’t have his own.”

 

“Why’s that?” Michael asked as Jake helped him to sit up.

 

“It started forever ago as to prevent some big prophecy, but it’s been so long since then. I think now it’s more of a way to spite Zeus, so there haven’t been kids of any of those three, the Big Three, aka Poseidon, Hades, and Zeus, in centuries,” Jake explained. “Hell, Hephaestus was even asked by Hera to make him some godly chastity belt. Zeus is suuuper pissed at him and cursed him too, but Hera has the key for it.”

 

“Okay, no sympathy for Zeus, half the problems in mythology happened because he decided to see if he could stick his dick in something. But poor Hephaestus. And Hades.” Michael frowned, looking a little uncomfortable for a second before it passed. Jeremy poked his cheek, passing the square of... something to him from Jake.

 

“You okay, Mikey?” he asked with a light tone, feeding him the cube at Jake’s prompting.

 

“Yeah, just... how do you guys end up knowing who your godly parent is?”

 

Jake stood, brushing his hands against his pants. “They’ll make a show of claiming you. Some kids never get claimed, either because of some reason from the gods or prophecies or something. Until you’re claimed, you stay in Hermes’ cabin since he’s the God of Wanderers. If you’re not apart of the main twelve gods either, you stay in a section of the Hermes cabin made for claimed kids.

 

“I’m there since Hecate isn’t one of the main twelve. It’s there, it’s nice,” Brooke piped up.

 

Huh, that sounded interesting, and as great as the Hermes cabin sounded, Jeremy was really hoping to get claimed. This was a chance to finally find out who his mom was! This was important! And really cool considering he had been imagining who his mom might be ever since he could remember.

 

He knew Michael didn’t share the same feelings towards his own dad. Which was a good thing really because if he wasn’t claimed, he would stay in the Hermes cabin, which meant he’d never be lonely. As isolated at they both were growing up, Michael did _not_ deal with it well.

 

Jeremy poked Michael’s cheek again. “Okay, well how are you feeling now, Mikey? Any better?”

 

“I’m feeling a lot better,” he admitted once he finished the cube off before stretching his arms above his head. “If it wasn’t for my ruined shirt, you’d never know some crazy bird demon attacked me.”

 

Jeremy giggled at that. “Yeah, dude. That shirt is _shredded_. You’d better slip on your hoodie until we can get to your stuff.” Slowly, Jeremy helped Michael sit up a little. Hades ‘boof’ed happily, tail thumping the bed. He didn’t moved just yet since Jeremy had told him to stay, and he was sticking to the command.

 

Michael thanked him before doing just that, though smiled over at Hades. “You can come here boy,” he said once his hoodie was ruffled on, patting his legs for him to hop onto.

 

Hades instantly launched himself into Michael’s lap, licking his chin happily, tail wagging madly. Everyone in the room giggled, even Jake.

 

Jeremy turned his attention over to Jake and Brooke as soon as Hades had taken all Michael’s attention. “So, Mr. D said something about a tour?”

 

 

 

They basically got the too long, didn’t read version of a tour since dinner was soon. “The BBQ is good, I swear,” Jake vouched as they walked to the pavilion where there were twelve big, stone benches. One was more crowded than the rest, and Brooke kindly let them know that they’d be there.

 

“That’s Hermes and all those other kids,” she told them before leading them over.

 

When they walked over, almost all of the kids started cooing over Hades. One kid tried to reach over, only for their hand to be smacked by another and be told off about the vest he wore and how he was an on-duty dog, no petting allowed. Finally, some decent human beings who could actually read and follow what the vest said (well, demigods, but whatever)!

 

Jeremy caught Michael sending him a look which said exactly that. He grinned back. They got seated next to Brooke at the end of the table. “Just think of what you want to drink, it’ll appear in the cup,” she instructed, taking a sip of her own iced tea.

 

Jeremy’s eyes widened, both he and Michael knew exactly what they would be drinking. Instantly, his cup filled with a blue slushie and Michael’s filled with a red, complete with straw. They picked them up, knocked them together, and took a great, long sip.

 

When they stopped, half the table were staring at them. “What?” Oops, that was in sync again. Maybe that was it?

 

“So are you two related or something? Because that was too in sync to be anything but genetic,“ one guy asked. Both Jeremy and Michael broke out laughing.

 

“Nope! But we’ve been best friends since we were little,” Jeremy corrected around his giggles.

 

“Damn. I’ve seen some people be close before, but never like that unless they were playing up some twin shtick,” another guy said around a laugh before holding his hand out to them both. “Names Dustin, though Mr. D insists that it’s Darren. I’m the head of the Hermes cabin. If you’re only here for a little bit or for a while, I’m here to make sure your stay is as good as it can get. Also, your dog is adorable.”

 

“Thanks, he keeps me from dying. I’m Michael,” Michael introduced, taking his hand and shaking it before sipping more of his slushie.

 

Jeremy reached over and grasped his hand. “Jeremy.” He grinned. Okay, Dustin seemed pretty cool at least. He’d be a pretty awesome cabin head until Jeremy got claimed.

 

“So Brooke says we need to dump some food in the fire?” Jeremy asked as his plate was filled with barbecue and steamed vegetables. Okay, maybe he could give up nuggets for this, it smelled amazing!

 

“Yeah, gotta give an offering to the gods and all. They get hungry too I guess? I don’t know, it’s tradition,” Dustin explained with a shrug. “I mean, I’d rather eat everything but I can give some to my dad, he’s been good to me.”

 

Michael just held up a small plate they got fixed for Hades. “Even Hades’ food?”

 

“Wh- Wait, your dog?” Michael nodded, and Dustin laughed. “That’s priceless and amazing, but yes, even some of his.” Hades huffed from where he sat. “Sorry boy, gotta play by their rules.”

 

Jeremy scooped up his plate and wandered over to the fire, scooping some of the food into the fire. Strangely, it didn’t smell all that bad like he thought it might.

 

When he sat back down, he found the food tasted as good as it smelt. Michael and Hades seemed to agree if the way they devoured their portion was any indication. Jeremy threw a grape at Michael, and when he caught it in his mouth, the entire table raised a cheer. Even Hades howled a little in celebration.

 

This was awesome! People were being nice to them! Was this what having a friend group was like?

 

Yeah, he and Michael would enjoy being in Hermes' cabin for a long time.

 

... Well, he thought so, because as soon as Michael grinned at Jeremy, there was a sudden glow above him. Both of them were severely confused, almost blinded by the sudden light, while other kids around gasped. Once he wasn't utterly _blinded_ by the bright light, Jeremy looked to see what the kids were gasping about.

 

Above Michael's head was a fiery red hammer, and kids were already starting to gasp and murmur as Michael looked up, seeing this sign before it vanished, the fiery hammer engulfed in it's own flame before vanishing into nothing.

 

" _He's_ the Hephaestus kid Zeus got pissed over!" one random kid from the table of good-looking people cried out.

 

Chaos almost erupted right away, kids exclaiming, talking, and some starting to gasp and seemingly gossip (he knew the damned look too well at this point). Michael looked like he wanted to curl up and die for many reasons, and he quickly tugged his hood over his head as Jeremy could hear Chiron (he met him during their quick tour, he was a really cool dude once you got past the horse legs) calming everyone down.

 

"Alright, everyone calm down, we all should celebrate that another camper got claimed-"

 

"He's the one who ended up getting Zeus to curse Hephaestus and started the whole cockblock war!"

 

" _Rachel_."

 

"What? it's true!"

 

Jeremy shifted closer to Michael, partially blocking him from view as the fiery hammer faded. Michael hated being stared at. Jeremy scowled at any of the people staring at him, wishing he had that sword from earlier.

 

“You okay there, Mikey? Got some burning stares on you, you doing alright?” Jeremy asked quietly. Michael’s headphones had been taken from him during the tour (along with their phones, because apparently they were contraband?) so Michael had no music to keep him calm. His fire was likely to blow if he didn’t keep calm. Hades pulled himself close to Michael, growling at some of the nearest people who were staring.

 

Michael shook his head as he tried to hide himself as best he could in his hood. "There's too many people lookin'." Even a normal class size of twenty was too much for Michael. Hell, he always had issues during presentations, so this was way worse for him.

 

As Jeremy's fear for Michael possibly catching something unintentionally on fire rose, someone else rose from one of the tables, the one where Mr. D was sitting with maybe two other kids. She stood on the top of it, whistling with her fingers in her mouth. "Hey, assholes!"

 

" _Language_ , Chloe."

 

" _Stronzi_! You all need to stop peering at him, you're all being insensitive. Just because you're about to go and wanna get gossip before you all get shipped off tomorrow doesn't mean anything. Summer's over for you lot, but these two are sticking around, so don't give them the wrong impression of Camp Half Blood! And for anyone who is staying for the full year, you're gonna have to get through me if you wanna poke fun!"

 

Well damn. The slightly crazed feeling he got from her and her little rant made him feel weaker than he already felt. Thankfully, it seemed to do the trick because the campers all quickly shut up. Brooke and Dustin, meanwhile, seemed to be out of their surprised stupor and both were asking Jeremy if Michael was fine.

 

Besides some glances from some seriously nosy kids, no one seemed to really be paying much mind to Michael. Michael, however, had his hands balled tightly, knuckles white as his fingers dug into the palms of his hands. He was breathing though, eyes shut, and Hades was pressed close, putting pressure on him to help keep Michael present.

 

Jeremy shook his head. “I’m going to take Michael back to the Hermes cabin,” he stated quietly.

 

“But he’s-“ Rachel tried to intervene, but was quickly cut off.

 

“I’m taking him back to Hermes. The rest of you can fuck off if you’re going to stare!”

 

Jeremy gently grabbed Michael’s shoulders and guided him to his feet, murmuring gentle, reassuring words. Hades stayed close, pressed to his legs as much as possible, whining quietly.

 

There were a few shocked gasps as Jeremy left the dining pavilion, but he barely paid attention, too focused on Michael.

 

“Those flowers just withered...” someone hissed behind him, and Jeremy paused only long enough to glare at them, whoever they were. When he briefly made eye contact with that girl, Chloe, he nodded his thanks.

 

Once they were far enough away, Jeremy let Michael kneel down and grabbed his hands. He wouldn’t burn Jeremy, ever, and his hands were his main source of fire. So long as Jeremy kept hold of them, Michael wouldn’t combust.

 

“You’re fine now, Mikey. You’re okay, it’s just us again.”

 

He saw Michael relax a lot more compared to before, his breathing calming down and his knuckles no longer white as their fingers interlocked. "I..." Michael took a few deep breaths before squeezing Jeremy's hand. "Holy hell, that was too much. It's still too much..." Hades sat beside Michael then, still pressing close to him and against his side and legs to keep him grounded. It definitely seemed to help as Michael looked up at Jeremy, eyes wide and watery but present.

 

“Well you got me to absorb it if you need me to. From what I can tell, most of them are leaving for the summer. It’s just gonna be us and a few other kids. So it’ll get easier after tomorrow, don’t worry. And some of the people there have our back already, Brooke and Dustin both were worried, and some girl called Chloe stood up for you, did you see that? You’re already charming the socks off people, just like I promised you would.” Small jokes helped, and gentle words and touches. Michael was about the only person in the whole world who got to hear Jeremy like this, the only person he could be soft with. Hades was the only dog.

 

Jeremy still didn’t let go of Michael’s hands.

 

Michael let out a drawn-out sigh at that before nodding, giving Jeremy a shaky smile. “Yeah, that’s good... I hope Rachel isn’t there,” he muttered out, exhaustion coloring his face before he leaned forward, resting his forehead against Jeremy’s shoulder. “I didn’t need t’know I started a cockblock war, especially after my dad _finally_ shows himself to me...” He was talking and joking a little in his tone, he was getting better. Hades was still pressed up against him, but not as heavily as before. Progress.

 

“Fucking Rachel,” Jeremy agreed wholeheartedly. “And hey, at least we know where your talent and creativity comes from now. Like when you repaired our DSs. Those were _better_ than new.” Jeremy poked him gently without letting go of his hands. “And it also explains the super powers. Hephaestus is the God of fire as much as the forge, right? C’mon, you gotta remember our late night info dumps we did!” Tease him a little, get him giggling or laughing was the next step. Just cheer him up a little, enough that he wasn’t gonna blow.

 

Michael couldn’t help but laugh a little. “We have had _many_ info dumps Jeremy, some even more heavy because of the weed,” he mused out, muttering half into his cardigan before glancing up at Jeremy. The twinkle in his eye was slowly coming back. “Hey, maybe I can make myself headphones they can’t confiscate here. Maybe the Hermes kids can smuggle me in some stuff too.”

 

“I bet you can! You’re already super smart dude! You could _totally_ make some headphones! And they won’t be illegal here either because you _made_ them here!” Jeremy cried excitedly. Then he gasped, a little dramatically maybe, but it got a small grin out of Michael. “I bet you can even make them magic or something. Like they play music for the mood you’re in or something!” He bounced a little on the spot, before releasing Michael’s hands and pulling him into a hug.

 

He felt Michael practically melt into it. Good, he was getting better. Michael’s arms wrapped around him and he heard him laugh again. “Maybe. I could ask the other kids in my cabin... Wow, I have siblings... Shit, this is weird, I’m used to the whole only-child thing.”

 

“I’m still there, but I’m gonna be surrounded with people who are _also_ only children... does that make us super fake siblings or something since we’re living on top of each other?” Jeremy squeezed him lightly, resting his head on top of Michael’s. “Your cabin looked really cool from the outside. You’re gonna have to give me a tour once you’re all settled, yeah? And you _know_ I’m sneaking in for some sleepover action.”

 

“Ew, no, no siblings. I know we’re close, but no,” Michael muttered out. “And I mean... I guess, but it’ll only be cool once I get a little area set up for Hades. Maybe I could convince all my half-siblings to make some knock-off game stuff, then it’ll be the perfect place for you to sleep over.”

 

“Dude, I was talking about me and the Hermes kids and the unclaimed and shit, not us! They’re gonna be my super fake siblings!” Jeremy cackled, before grinning down at Michael. “And even you can’t convince your siblings, I’m sure we can make some stuff together. I’m not _totally_ useless creatively.“ He pouted. That was a lie, Jeremy was _not_ very creatively inclined in the same way Michael was.

 

Michael rolled his eyes from where he was settled before raising a brow at Jeremy. “Sure _Jerry_ , whatever you say.” He was grinning now, the sparkle was back in his eyes. Hell yeah. “If anything, you can make sure everything’s all clean and stuff and get the snacks.”

 

“Hey, I know your code of knocks for what tools you’re after, that’s gotta count for _something_ ,” Jeremy grumbled playfully. “Also, stick to Remy, or I’m pulling out the big guns, _George_.” Jeremy poked Michael's side a few times, chuckling at the squeal and small slap it earned him. Mission status: complete.

 

“I will seriously maim you if you call me that, Remy,” Michael grumbled out (no actual bad feelings) as he pulled his head back. Jeremy’s head dropped for a second, and normally he’d bicker about him leaving him hanging, but Michael was feeling better. “And yeah, it does count, I guess. I mean, I know what every single gesture when your hungry means in terms of what thing you wanna eat, I’d say _that's_ more impressive. You like a lot of crap, Remy.”

 

“Food is good, my dude. You need to leave yourself a variety so you’re never bored,” Jeremy deadpanned, earning another giggle from Michael. Hades seemed to agree though, because he ‘boof’ed quietly. “See? Even the awesome dog agrees.”

 

For a moment, they just stayed wrapped around each other. “You wanna go grab your stuff and move it over to your cabin? Or we can just go and hide in my bed for a bit? People won’t be back until after the whole campfire thing, and that won’t be for another hour or so at least from what Brooke told us.” He sighed after a moment. Part of him really didn’t want to let go of Michael, feeling too worried and too warm to want to detach himself. But he knew that Michael would want to at least get off the floor, and indoors. So suggestions!

 

“I... I wanna see my cabin and move my stuff there, get ripe pickings from what’s left and get settled before everyone else gets there, y’know?” Michael shot him a soft smile. “And maybe we can start figuring something out for Hades.” The dog barked in apparent agreement at that. Hey, if Michael was ready and willing to move, he was loads better than just a few minutes ago.

 

“Sounds like a plan, Mikey. We’ll get you the best bed!” Jeremy grinned, slowly standing and bringing Michael with him. Okay, so dinner didn’t turn out how they expected, but Michael now had family. That had to mean _something_ right? And they’d get to meet them all really soon. Jeremy just hoped they weren’t all assholes, that would really suck. Ah well, Michael was sweet enough to balance any amount of assholerly out. “Let’s-a go!”


	3. Michael->Jeremy: We Thought Camp Activities Were Supposed to Be Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, I can't say much, so sorry. I literally just finished listening to the BMC Broadway Cast album, please please /please/ listen to it if you can. You can buy the download now (idk about if it's on Spotify or anything I'm just too jazzed). OH BOY MAMA.  
> But OK, the fic. This is a longer chapter, more establishing stuff and learning new, important facts, as well as some stuff that Jeremy and Michael get... ;3c This is a good chapter. (Please listen to the Bway cast album after... I thought /I/ owned the album but it owns me now).  
> OK, enough free plugging, omfg @ me. 
> 
> Now, our wise words from Mara:
> 
> 'Hey lovelies! So we get to see the boys settling in a little more at camp. We get Michael moving to his new cabin, him getting settled and then even a fun game of capture the flag. What could go wrong?  
> The notes aren’t gonna be big because if you haven’t noticed, we are both super hype for the Broadway Album. It’s so freaking awesome and we are both buzzed out of our minds folks. Go listen, it’s awesome!  
> Enjoy the fic, guys and thanks for the freaking amazing support you’ve all been giving so far!<3333'
> 
> ... Also, the link to buy/listen as per official sources... (Don't ever say we never didn't do nothing for ya lovely folks. ;p):  
> https://ghostlightrecords.lnk.to/bemorechillbroadway

When he grabbed his stuff from the Hermes cabin, Michael expected to walk into his cabin to see beds where kids had lived in, for there to be life inside his dad’s cabin. Even if most were leaving for the year, he’d at least have a sibling or two.

 

His expectations were crushed, decimated, and spit upon because the cabin looked like it had been empty for years. Walking in felt like walking into a ghost town, except in a cabin. How? He knew his dad got cursed and helped start an apparent cockblock war with him, but how did that translate to him _being utterly alone_?

 

Maybe all the other kids left earlier? Yeah, that could be a reason... right?

 

“Well, I _did_ say that I liked being an only child, but I think this is a _little_ bit much,” Michael joked out, though he was sure it fell flat as he walked in, hands stuffed into his pockets. “Hey, I can find and see which bed is the best! Hades can have his own bed too, and you can have your own too when you sleep over! Sounds pretty rad, huh?”

 

Jeremy’s heartbroken expression shifted the instant Michael turned to face him, fast enough that he barely caught it. It was instead replaced by one of excitement, but Michael knew it was fake. “Yeah for sure! And hey, there’s a fireman’s pole over here.” Jeremy jogged over to it, peering down the hole. “Looks like a workshop or something. Looks like you _finally_ get a work space big enough for your ego, buddy!”

 

Despite the hole in his heart, he was glad Jeremy was at least playing along with him. Michael ran over, squatting down and sticking his head down the hole for a moment. “Holy shit, that’s awesome! All for me. I’m _so_ going to get fucked over by how hyper focused I am on projects.”

 

Jeremy frowned and pointed at a workbench. “Hey look! That looks like it’s new over there, it’s still glowing a little from where it was sealed. I think you _do_ have siblings, they just don’t live at camp since only Hephaestus kids can open the door. Either that or there are some really freaky, technically inclined spiders living down there.” His tone was light and joking, but it still sent a bolt of relief through Michael.

 

“I don’t think the Athena kids would allow for that,” Michael said as he sat back, letting out a sigh as he rubbed at his face. “I... I guess I’m just the youngest, which explains why I apparently was the last straw for Zeus and Hephaestus?” Of course, yeah, life just worked out that way. His dad only came to him once, and it was through this claiming process and life was just so _fucking_ dandy.

 

“Dude, that’s not your fault. Zeus is just a fuckboy. Seriously, if I ever meet him, I’m kicking his ass. King of Gods or not.” Jeremy poked him. “And I’m sure your dad is gonna love you. He just hasn’t met you yet. Give it time, your mom isn’t exactly gonna hook up with an asshole, he’s just probably confused doing god stuff or something.”

 

“I...” Michael sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He knew he was having an anxiety attack, but only because of how Hades was pressed against him. “I guess we’ll see... I’m still pissed that this is the first time he’s ever done anything with me.” He had that right, the right to be angry. It still didn’t make it any easier though.

 

“Also, please don’t curse Zeus out. He’ll crisp you in a heartbeat and I don’t want a burnt Remy as my best friend.”

 

“Yeah I feel you there. I’m pretty pissed at mom, and I don’t even have a name to be pissed at!” Jeremy sighed, then scoffed. “And you really think I won’t? I told you dude, I’ll fight anything. I literally burst our math teacher like a piñata today because she scratched you. And I lived to tell the tale. I can take old thunder britches.”

 

Even if it wasn’t raining or anything when they came in, a crack of thunder could be heard rumbling. Michael couldn’t help but laugh as he realized what that probably meant. “I don’t think Zeus is too happy to hear that. He’s like Big Brother, always watching, always listening.”

 

“I don’t care. He can’t directly zap me while we’re at camp according to Chiron, and I’ll only leave camp for a quest. Which means he needs me. Ergo, I can’t be zapped. Take that, you overgrown frat boy!” Jeremy yelled to the ceiling, laughing condescendingly at the next crack of thunder. “I think I got him cornered. Just you wait, he’s gonna regret this one day.” Jeremy chuckled, poking Michael again.

 

Michael couldn’t help but let out a huge, honest laugh at this. “My god, Jeremy, you’re fucking insane. You are so lucky that Zeus can’t zap your white ass right now.” His gut was aching a little, but he didn’t care. Jeremy was here, helping, and he knew that even if Jeremy didn’t return his romantic feelings that he had, he wanted him to continue to be in his life. “You’re the worst yet somehow the best. Don’t let that get to _your_ ego, you don’t have a huge room to contain it.”

 

“Dude, my ego is so fucking huge, not even the whole _camp_ can contain it. It’s a good thing my head can’t swell from it, my tiny body would never be able to support it!” Jeremy made an over exaggerated face of horror at the idea, eyes going even wider behind his glasses. “You’d need to design me a special crane or something just so I could move.”

 

“And I don’t have the time, energy, nor want to make something like that. You’d be on your own.” Michael just let out a huff as he stood then, brushing any dirt off his pants from kneeling earlier outside. “But hey, since it’s so huge in here and empty compared to Hermes cabin, think we could convince Mr. D to let you stay?” Probably not, but worth the mention at least.

 

Jeremy stood too, patting Hades on the head fondly. “Even if he won’t, I’m still sticking around. I’ll sneak out. I might as well use my fun-sized self for something useful.” He snorted.

 

“Yeah, it’ll be great,” Michael said, smiling at Jeremy before he heard a shout from outside.

 

“Jeremy? Michael? Are you in there?” asked a not-so-familiar voice. “We checked Hermes’ cabin and you two weren’t there, and neither was Michael’s stuff. We wanna make sure you two are alright, we didn’t get to explain everything to you.”

 

“Yeah, if you’re here, can you open up?” Oh, that was Brooke’s voice. If this other person was with her, they had to be cool, right?

 

After giving a glance to Jeremy, smiling somewhat shakily, he walked over to the door to open it. “Yeah, sorry. I wanted to get settled in, y’know?”

 

Brooke stood there with the small, stout Asian girl he saw earlier, who peered up at him with sincere worry. “Yeah, I get that. Sorry that we couldn’t warn you about, uh... the rooming situation. All the other Hephaestus kids have gotten too old to be at camp and have jobs nearby or go to a nearby college. They still come here on weekends if they can, though they tend to crash in the Big House,” Brooke explained.

 

“Ah, it’s cool, it’s fine,” Michael said, even though it wasn’t cool nor fine. They seemed to think it was though, for both girls looked a little more relieved.

 

Jeremy knew it wasn’t, as he instantly had his hand on Michael’s back and was peering around him. His face looked a little red. “Umm... hi? I know Brooke, but who are you? Not to be rude or anything, I’ve just never met you before, but I’m pretty sure I saw you earlier when I was bringing Michael up to the Big House.” Uh oh, Jeremy was rambling. That meant one of two things: he was overwhelmed and had turned off his filter, or he was interested in a local party. Michael was guessing the latter. “Also, hi, nice to meet you.”

 

The shorter girl laughed a little at his rambling, but not at _him_. Shit, he was super gay but knew she had a cute laugh. "Oh right, sorry, forgot about that. Whoops!" She knocked on her head a little, making a small 'a-doy!' before laughing at herself. "I'm Christine, I'm an Ares kid! It's nice to properly meet you both. I sorta wanted to talk to you two earlier, but I still had stuff to do and got dragged away after dragging your stuff to the Hermes cabin with Chloe! Oh, also, Chloe says 'hi' and that she's gonna kick anyone's butt who is rude to you two... What was my point?" Christine ended up asking, blinking up at Brooke for guidance.

 

Fuck, Jeremy was gonna fall hard from interested into crushing territory for this girl.

 

Jeremy chuckled, and stood a little straighter. “Nice to meet you, Christine. Thanks for moving our stuff. Also, if you don’t mind me saying, you don’t really seem much like the other Ares kids, you’re too... friendly. Not that that’s a _bad_ thing, it’s just kinda different.” Huh, weird. Normally when someone like this came along, Jeremy would turn into an incomprehensible mess after a few seconds, but he seemed caught in rambling phase. Weird.

 

"Oh, I know what you mean! I dunno, I don’t really get all stereotypical-y 'Ares kid' unless you mess with someone I care for."

 

"Yeah, people think her Ares siblings protect her from them, but they're really protecting others from _her_. She's got some claws," Brooke said, and Christine imitated it with a small 'roar.' He saw the faint heart eyes Brooke gave Christine. Shit, how was Jeremy gonna react to that? Would he be too oblivious right now with rambling to see? Well, he was oblivious _often_ , but…

 

Jeremy’s gaze flirted between the two as he chuckled. Okay, so he _had_ noticed. This was getting too weird.

 

“Yeah, fair enough. It’s the shorties you gotta watch out for. Like me, I’ve threatened to kick anyone’s ass who’s mean to Michael. Including the big guy himself. You heard those thunder cracks earlier? Courtesy of moi.” Jeremy looked way too proud of himself for that. He was going to get himself killed…

 

"Yeah, you got the ego and self-preservation skills of an Ares kid, but Ares would never shift to do it with a dude. He's too straight for that, no offense Christine," Brooke offered, though Christine shrugged it off.

 

"None taken, you're right! Seriously though, messing with Zeus isn't the best idea. He's a bit... _irritated_ that he hasn't been able to do anything in ages. He's probably gonna take some things out on Michael if he can, I know Mr. D says he's been doing that with his dad." ...Well, even if he wasn't happy with his dad, he wasn't happy hearing about that. Zeus could go fuck off, his apparently insatiable libido caused so much trouble. Hell, it was apparently starting a cockblock war!

 

“All the better. The less focus on Michael, the less shit he has to take.” And realization in three. Two. One. “Wait, do it with a dude?” There it was. “Ummm... so far as I know, I’m straight. Sorry to disappoint, but Michael and I are just best friends. Have been forever.” Okay, this was getting too strange for even Michael to handle. That was the closest thing ever to Jeremy saying he was not one-hundred percent totally straight. Normally he was all over the ‘no homo’ when around other people. What was going on?!

 

"Uh... I was talking about Christine's dad, but good for you for knowing yourself well?" Brooke offered with a shrug and smile. "Some gods and goddesses shift forms to have kids if they really like a person, but Ares is definitely one of the straightest gods I can think of."

 

"Yeah, out of all of the gods, I could see, hm..." Christine seemed to really think hard about this. "Uh... Um..."

 

“Oh! I get it, I did not know that.” Jeremy went bright red but just sort of grinned and waved it off. He shifted from being behind Michael to casually leaning against his side. “Eros and Hermes were part of the trifecta, along with Heracles, of male homosexuality, so if any were _likely_ to shift to have a kid, it would be them. But my dad was certain that my godly parent was a mom and only ever a mom, even if he’s bisexual himself. So I’m thinking my mom is a goddess.” Jeremy grinned.

 

Michael knew that Jeremy only knew all about the homosexual-leaning gods because he did the research to help Michael himself feel more comfortable after coming out. He didn't let his flustered nature show as he nodded. "Yeah, he's definitely got a goddess mom."

 

"Oh! Well alright, that narrows it down at least, if you ever wanna have brainstorm sessions on who it might be," Christine said with a grin. After she grinned though, she frowned and looked back at Brooke again. "Didn't we have something to tell them?"

 

"Yeah, we did. Mr. D said that you gotta come back to Hermes cabin for tonight. The Cleaning Harpies sorta patrol around near the end of the summer to make sure kids aren't messing around too much," Brooke added. "We figured neither of you wanna get in trouble or run into them, y'know, after today."

 

Michael felt Jeremy stiffen against him. “C-cleaning h-h-harpies?” he asked, struggling to force the words out. Michael knew how freaked the harpy earlier had left him, especially since he couldn’t explain how he knew _how_ to kill her. He wrapped an arm around Jeremy and squeezed gently, and Jeremy relaxed a tiny bit, but he still seemed really freaked.

 

"Yeah, they're not like your, uh, teacher? They're nice, they just screech a lot instead of talk though. They _do_ eat kids who don't fill out their forms for staying here past the summer, but you two are good, you don't need to do that, don't worry," Brooke reassured quickly once she saw a sudden spike in panic from Jeremy.

 

"OK, good, I don't think we're gonna take any chances," Michael reassured with a forced smile.

 

Christine quickly hopped in them, seemingly trying to help Jeremy relax too, bless her soul. "You never see them though, so it's fine! Things get a lot more relaxed when summer's over since most kids go back. Only those with strong scents or who just don't wanna go back home stay here, it's nice. It goes from sooo many kids to, like, maybe a classroom size amount? Like twenty, thirty if it's a bad year for some kids? Brookie and I'll be staying, so you'll have familiar faces! So will Jake and Chloe."

 

Jeremy relaxed a little further, sagging a little in Michael’s hold. “Okay, cool. I’m glad it won’t be just us then. And that I don’t have to deal with the Harpies directly. Like, I’m sure they’re cool and whatever, but I don’t think I could handle them, especially so soon after today. I almost had to watch Michael get vored by our demon-bird math teacher, so I’m a bit shaky around birds right now.”

 

"Understandable," Brooke said with a nod before patting his shoulder. "For real though, if you don't wanna see them, you gotta come with me in the next few minutes, it's almost curfew." She shot the two of them an apologetic look.

 

Jeremy looked up at Michael with worried eyes. ‘You gonna be okay tonight?’ his expression said loud and clear, as well as the hand gently squeezing his from its place on Jeremy’s shoulder.

 

Michael just nodded and gave him a reassuring smile. 'Yeah, I got Hades,' was what his expression surely conveyed back. Jeremy seemed to visibly relax at that before Michael patted his shoulder and letting him go. "Go, be free, my child. Go mingle with your possible siblings while I find the comfiest bed in this place and claim it as my own."

 

“You’d better wait to check out the workshop! I wanna be there when you explore,” Jeremy instructed, only half serious, as he started after Brooke. He shot Michael a bright, reassuring grin as a wandered away. “Sleep well, Mikey!”

 

"You too, Remy!"

 

"Bye Michael, it was nice meeting you!" Christine peeped up before starting to get into some deep conversation with Jeremy about drinks and jean jackets.

 

Once he was alone, the door shut, Michael just found the closest bed, curled up onto it, and let himself just be. He wasn't really a crier, even if he wanted to be. If he was, though, he'd be bawling his eyes out right now because of the many emotions he was feeling: frustration, aggravation, exhaustion to list a few. Instead, all he did was stare up at the LED clock by the bed, not even really reading the time before he buried his face into his pillow.

 

 

 

The next morning, Jeremy found himself quickly growing agitated. Breakfast was halfway done and no one had even noticed that Michael wasn’t there. Yeah, that just wasn’t going to fly. So Jeremy grabbed some toast to munch on as he walked and stood up, ignoring the curious looks he got from the other tables.

 

"Where're you going?" Brooke asked from the Hermes table before a realization hit her. "Oh! Oh, go, you'll be fine. I'll get a plate of food ready for him."

 

“ _Thank_ you,” Jeremy grumbled, glad that someone remembered that he was part of a package deal. “He’ll like sausages, so make sure to grab some of those, thanks Brooke.” Jeremy actually shot her a smile before leaving. Which was a weird feel itself, because normally no one else would look out for Jeremy or Michael except their other half.

 

Jeremy had only half finished his toast when he reached the Cabin Nine. He knocked on the door and waited. Michael was likely still asleep, he was _not_ a morning person, but Hades would be awake by now. He’d get Michael up for sure.

 

He could hear Hades barking, though it sounded soft and muted (probably because of the big, iron door). Even after a minute of knocking, Michael hadn't opened up yet. No need to be worried, right? Maybe he was just really sleeping heavily... Though he always woke up whenever Hades made a peep. Oh god, what happened? Was he OK, was he still in there? What if-

 

The door opened, Michael there and looking like he hadn't really slept. His hair was back thanks to his headband, something he only did when he was hyper-focused on a task, and it looked like his bags were more prominent than usual. "Oh, hey Remy." He definitely sounded tired too.

 

Jeremy chucked Hades the remains of his toast, dusted off his hands, and started fussing over Michael. He ran his hand through Michael’s hair, trying to untangle it a little. “Michael, did you get any sleep last night? You look exhausted! Come on, it’s breakfast time, then we have a couple of hours of free time. You can continue with whatever you’re doing then. Tell me about it on the way.” Jeremy peered in and didn’t see anything on, so he quickly grabbed Hades’ vest, slipped it on him, and started tugging Michael towards the dining pavilion. “You need to eat if you want to be able to continue.”

 

Michael groaned but followed alongside Jeremy. "I was too worked up to sleep, and I needed a way to get my headphones so I started trying to figure stuff out," he explained as Hades started to walk alongside the two, though stopped quickly and nudged Jeremy's side before whimpering for a second. Shit, Michael had been used to Hades having a doggy door. "Oh, I'm also working on a door for Hades so he can go in and out to do his thing..."

 

Jeremy paused them all and stroked Hades gently. “Good boy. Break!” Hades darted away to behind some bushes and Jeremy reached into his pocket for his stash of doggy-doo bags. “I know you want your headphones back, Mikey. But today is Capture the Flag, you need as much energy as possible. And yeah, your headphones would have been ideal, but you’re gonna have to do without them until you can get this set working. So sleep, or even physical rest, would have been a better option,” Jeremy scolded gently. Hades ran back over, looking a lot calmer. “Good boy, Hades. Work.” Instantly he got back into line with Michael. “I’ll clean this up, you two get breakfast. Brooke was sorting it out. And I expect you _eating_ by the time I get there!”

 

Michael seemed like he wanted to say something, but he kept it to himself for now before he sighed. "OK... Thanks." Jeremy was shot a weak, exhausted smile before Michael was walking with Hades to the dining pavilion. Even just watching him, Jeremy could see the exhaustion riddling his friend.

 

Ugh, this was _not_ good. Jeremy would have to make sure he force Michael to take a nap before Capture the Flag. He hoped they were put on the same team.

 

After quickly cleaning up after Hades, Jeremy slipped into the bathroom to wash his hands before making his way back up the dining pavilion. He stopped by the Hephaestus table to check on Michael and saw him eating breakfast. Well, at least was eating, even if it wasn’t with anywhere near the same enthusiasm as Hades was. “How you doing, Mikey?”

 

"I'm living," Michael said with a faint smile, glancing up at Jeremy but looking bothered and distracted. He obviously was thinking back to working on his headphones. Once he got his mind onto something, it was hard to get him to care much about anything else until it was done. Jeremy definitely had his work cut out for him today to help Michael with this episode he was having. "Go eat, you had to stop to get me."

 

“Okay, but you’re not leaving this table until the end of breakfast, understand? Then you can show me what your new headphones are like.” Michael brightened a little, and Jeremy knew he had just scored a hundred points right there. Not a massive amount, but it would add up. Enough hundred points and he could convince Michael to take a nap. Plus, happy Michael was cute.

 

Okay, stop that right there gay thoughts. Wrong head to pick on.

 

Jeremy wandered back over to his place, keeping eye contact the whole time. He and Michael signed back and forth a little, chatting as they ate. They had learned sign language since Michael’s step mom, Stephenie, was hard of hearing, but they quickly found it was the easiest way to communicate, especially during one of Michael’s episodes where he just... forgot all about talking. During those kinda episodes, he’d sign with a single hand instead.

 

Thanks to him signing with Michael and chatting, though he did talk a little to Brooke and Dustin and he saw Christine hop on over to the Hephaestus table until she had to go with her cabin, Michael stayed during all of breakfast. Cabins were to go with their own cabins to do any last-day hoorahs and prepare for the final game of Capture the Flag for the summer.

 

Chiron came over to Jeremy as the Hermes table was getting all settled. "I know you're already going to do this, but make sure to stay with Michael for today. We're making sure he's on the same team as the Hermes cabin." He seemed to hesitate for a moment before adding, "I know you two are so close, but it may also be a good idea to talk and get to know other people better, both you and Michael. Codependency can be helpful but also a hindrance."

 

“I, er- okay? We’re already making friends, so you don’t have to worry about that, sir. And thanks for putting us on the same team, without his headphones or Hades, Michael may well get overwhelmed. So having me close should help him a lot... Would it be okay if I went with him after breakfast? He’s sort of in a bit of a state since he found out he’s alone in Cabin Nine.” Jeremy hoped that Chiron, who was turning out to be a bit of a horse dad figure, would understand. He seemed pretty understanding and wise and shit,so if anyone understood, he would.

 

"Yes, of course, just be sure to not cause any trouble. We've had too many last-day surprises that get a bit out of hand," he told Jeremy before patting his head. Chiron's attention instantly shifted to a group of some Hermes kids seeming to play a trick on some Apollo kids. "Wh- no, Robbie, Ellen, quit it! Leave Britton and Stephanie alone." With that, Chiron was gone. Even if he was the Activities Director and head healer, he seemed to also deal with most disturbances if the cabin heads didn't deal with them.

 

“You good to go?” Jeremy signed over to Michael, his expression soft but excited. Breakfast was over now, so no group plans until lunch time, and Michael would be allowed to join them!

 

When he got confirmation, Jeremy stood and made his way over to Michael after bidding everyone a quick goodbye. “Okay, now show me your masterpiece, Mikey!“ Jeremy commanded. Lacing their fingers together, Jeremy felt Michael gently squeeze his hand.

 

"I'm still working on it, I had to do some research and read some of the books they had on making stuff and using magic and charms," Michael said as he lit up, walking with him with Hades by his side.

 

As they walked, he went into detail on how you could make simple objects charmed to appear normal until you needed them, like a bracelet that turned into a bow and hair clips into arrows that were charmed to return to you. "I managed to charm this to play music, it doesn't need to be recharged or anything, all wireless." A mischievous glint appeared in his eyes, one he often saw when Michael managed to make some big kind of breakthrough. "Also, you know how I've wanted to get piercings but Mom and Mama would always say no?"

 

“Yeah.” Jeremy nodded slowly, swinging their joined hands. He grinned mischievously, arching an eyebrow up at Michael.

 

"Well, I managed to figure out a way to make enchanted earrings that I can turn into my headphones if I tug gently on the chain I have for the ear cuff part I made. Man, they're really cool. Mom and Mama are gonna flip when we see them later today." Michael let out a goofy laugh at that. "The best part is that, since they're all enchanted and charmed and shit, I have all the benefits of having piercings without actually getting my ears pierced! Boom!"

 

When Michael let out his last exclamation, Hades couldn't help but bark along with it. "You got it, Hades! Woo!"

 

“Woo! Go Mikey!” Jeremy cheered along, giggling a little. “Told ya you’re a super smartie pants who could figure it out! How long until they’re done, do you think?” Michael’s cooperation meter was dependent on this answer. If it was soon, Jeremy stood no chance until they were done. If it was still a few days, he could get at least an hour and a half from Michael, enough to keep him functioning at least until after Capture the Flag.

 

"I've been working hard all night, so I'd say maybe two hours? I have to work out some magic kinks and make them fire proof," Michael said as he waved his free hand. "Plus, I gotta practice switching between them, make sure they look good, all that stuff." Yup, there was no possible way to stop him. He was too close, too determined, too damn stubborn.

 

Jeremy sighed heavily, but grinned over to Michael. “Awesome. I’ll help however I can. Just remember we have a meeting with Dustin in about three hours and then it’s straight on to planning for Capture the Flag. We have to get out special weapons and stuff.”

 

"Oh yeah, we do, I almost forgot." Michael walked over to the entrance of his cabin before staring at the door, frowning before letting out a small 'oh!' "Wait, no, I gotta finish Hades' doggy door first. I told myself to work on that before I finished my headphones." He quickly opened the door, muttering to himself about certain things he'd need. Well, if it was just the door for Hades, maybe he could get some nap time in for Michael after all!

 

Jeremy half skipped over to where the tools Michael had set up. He looked them over, reminding himself of all the codes for each, then turned back to Michael. “Direct me, oh great craftsman!” he cried dramatically, bowing low. Michael chuckled and quickly grabbed the notes he had obviously made the night before. He asked for the pencil as he walked over to the door again, and caught it from Jeremy’s toss without even looking up.

 

 

 

The dog door only took an hour, which meant by the time it was done, Jeremy was able to convince Michael to have a nap. Michael became very cooperative after completing a project, and Jeremy knew all the ways to ensure he got just what he wanted. Which, in this case, was Michael resting. Hades seemed almost grateful after he returned inside, seeing Michael curled up on a bed. And as he hopped up onto a different bed with Jeremy, he sighed happily, tail thumping.

 

Bonus round: Affection for Hades! Double point modifier!

 

Michael slept for an hour and a half, and during that time, Hades gave Jeremy lots of affection before take a dog nap himself. It was nice and peaceful for that short span of time, giving Jeremy time to think and relax.

 

He was taken from his thoughts, though he was honestly dozing a bit himself, when he heard Michael starting to stir (when Michael napped, he either slept like the dead or his body worked like clockwork, and it seemed to be the latter today). “Mm...”

 

“Hey, Mikey. How you feeling dude?” Jeremy called softly, not wanting to disturb Hades on his lap. It didn’t work, because he slowly climbed to his feet, licked Jeremy’s chin, and wandered out the new dog door. Jeremy chuckled as he climbed to his feet.

 

“Mm... tired,” Michael muttered out, rolling over in bed to have an easier time facing, and subsequently looking at, Jeremy. “Were y’bored?” As he asked, Michael yawned, covering his mouth with his hoodie sleeve.

 

“Nope! Hades kept me company and I sort of just dozed. Had some fucking weird daydreams if I’m honest.” He grinned, grabbing Michael’s glasses and offering them to him.

 

Michael took them from Jeremy with a sleepy ‘thanks’ and put them on. “I did too, but dreams, though I don’t really remember them right now,” he muttered out as he forced himself to sit up. “Mm... how much time ‘til we have to leave and do things?”

 

Jeremy stretched a little. “About half an hour. Dustin wanted to meet us by the weapons shed, which is on the other side of camp by the... Pegasus stables I think it was...” Yeah, totally normal sentence. Pegasi were now a thing. And monsters too. Ugh, this would take some getting used to. Well, he actually believed that people here weren’t _crazy_ anymore, or at least not in that respect, so it was an improvement at least.

 

“Mm...” Michael rubbed at his eyes under his glasses. “Not enough time to work... Maybe tonight or tomorrow,” Jeremy heard him mutter, probably to himself, before making a grabby hand towards Jeremy. “Sit with me for now. My dog has left me and I need company.”

 

Jeremy chuckled and hopped up onto the bed, letting himself be pulled close like a teddy bear. Michael always got clingy when he first woke up, like his filters were down or something. Jeremy might even go so far as to say it was cute, even if Michael didn’t usually qualify for that label.

 

“You can work on the headphones after Capture the Flag and we’ve seen our parents. Chiron apparently let them know to come back just before dinner, so we’ll be able to see them before we eat.” Jeremy wrapped his arms around Michael, reveling in the warmth he produced. Jeremy liked being warm.

 

“Mm... alright fine,” Michael muttered out from where he rested his head on Jeremy’s shoulder. “I’m gonna keep working on them then, not even you can stop me.” He yawned out the ‘me’ before letting out a small, sleepy hum.

 

Hades came back in around then, seemingly a lot happier as he hurried over and up onto Michael’s bed, taking a running start before practically landing in Jeremy’s lap.

 

Jeremy chuckled and stroked Hades as he got comfortable. “I know dude. Tomorrow is less intense with activities, I think it’s a day off? So you’ll be able to stay up all night and work on them to your heart’s content. Nerd.” Jeremy poked his cheek, giggling as Michael huffed. “You make sure to stick close during the Capture the Flag today, okay? You gotta make sure I don’t go sprinting off into danger because my tiny dog syndrome flared up.” Despite how much he acted upset, Jeremy really wasn’t all that fussed about his height anymore. Mostly. Besides, poking fun of it made Michael laugh

 

And laugh he did, Michael squeezing him from where he was buried against him. “I’ll make sure y’don’t go rushing into danger,” he reassured as his laughed died down before Jeremy felt Michael pat him. “Hopefully this won’t be so bad, ugh.”

 

“We’re noobs, they’re gonna put us away from danger,” Jeremy pointed out. “Plus, we get badass armor to wear, so that’s pretty cool. And I think we’re gonna get some basic weapons training from Dustin? Not that I need it now, I already skewered a monster all by myself!”

 

“Yeah, _you_ might be good, though I doubt it, I need to learn. I got jack shit, and I probably can’t use my fire. I need to learn the basics from Dustin.” As Michael pointed this out, the dog pressed himself closer and softly panted, nudging Jeremy’s stilled hand for him to keep going.

 

Jeremy started stroking Hades again. “I don’t know dude, one thing I read about fights is that you should always use every advantage given to you if you’re fighting for your life. Toast those bitches. Just not our new friends.” Jeremy nodded, biting back giggles. Then his tone shifted to something softer, more genuine and fond. “‘Sides, you seems to have brilliant reactions yesterday when you fried Ms. Summers. Like, I didn’t even have a chance to scream or anything before you saved me. Something tells me you’re gonna be fine.” He rested his head against Michael’s, leaning against his messy floof of dark hair.

 

He felt Michael seemingly melt at that, melting in his hold and against him. “I just... for once, my brain shut up, everything did except for what to do. I don’t know if my brain’ll do that again tonight.” He heard Michael sigh softly. “I... thanks for dealing with me and my funk, Remy.”

 

Jeremy smiled softly. “Anytime, Mikey. Besides, you’ve dealt with way worse from me.” He squeezed Michael lightly. “I think you can pull it off again. It’s like Jake said yesterday: we have battle instincts. If you relax and just roll with it, you’ll be fine. Besides, we can fight together. I finally might be useful in a fight for once,” he joked.

 

He knew that growing up, he hadn’t exactly been the most useful whenever Michael got cornered. He was just the short joke, which worked well enough as a distraction so Michael could figure out a better way out. He had gotten very good at taking hits because of it. He could take a good amount of punishment before it became too much, simply because he threw himself in front of Michael so often.

 

“Yeah, definitely,” Michael joked back before he sat himself up, poking Jeremy’s cheek as he detached himself. “Before we go, I know it bugs you, but your makeup’s fading a little. You might wanna re-apply your concealer on your cheeks.”

 

Jeremy’s hand instantly flew up, covering his cheek even if it was just Michael and Hades there who had seen his vitiligo patches before. Hell, they had seen him when they were first forming! They weren’t massive on his face like they were on his arms and chest, but still. “Thanks, is there a mirror in here?”

 

Michael pointed one out and Jeremy darted over there, pulling out his little stick of special foundation. He always kept a small one on him, just in case, but he had the bigger bottle in his bag.

 

He quickly reapplied the color, scowling at the snowy patches of skin against his already pale tone. When he was sure that it was covered and had blended it using his finger, he turned back to Michael. “Look okay?”

 

“You looked good even without the concealer, but yes.” Jeremy knew Michael liked him with or without his patches of skin covered, he never cared, but he knew how much Jeremy cared about it. “But you look a lot more comfortable now too.” The smile Michael gave him, while holding lingering traces of his sleepiness, held fondness and care.

 

Jeremy felt his heart flutter a little, as it did sometimes when Michael complimented him. It was a nice feeling, but Jeremy still didn’t understand it, it didn’t match any feelings he ever had before. Oh well, plenty of time to figure it out, Michael wasn’t going anywhere and neither was Jeremy.

 

“Okay, cool... thanks.” He peered at the clock on Michael’s bedside. “We’d better head off soon. I don’t know the route properly yet and I don’t wanna be late.”

 

Michael nodded in agreement, stretching his arms above his head before hopping off of his bed with Hades. “Yeah, good thinking. This place is huge.” He whistled for Hades, putting his vest back on in record time. “Alright Hades, Work.” The dog’s more relaxed posture shifted to his serious work one, and Michael smiled up at Jeremy. “Ready when you are.”

 

 

 

“Just make sure you keep your grip firm, but your body relaxed. The more tense you are, the more openings you’re likely to leave.” Jeremy adjusted the grip on his temporary sword. It felt wrong in his hands, too heavy, and he hated the fact it was two handed. Still, he did his best to follow Dustin’s directions. He was a patient teacher if nothing else.

 

“Okay, I think you two have the basics down. Put those swords onto the rack and we’ll go and grab you your proper weapons.”

 

Looking over, Jeremy saw Michael, who seemed just as uncomfortable with his heavy sword, look relieved as he walked over with Jeremy to the rack. “Let’s see what we get from the scraps,” Michael almost sung out. They walked by Hades, who was happily lounging near the edge of the room, not really paying them much or any attention. Well, at least one of them was happy and relaxed and not sweating like a mad man.

 

Jeremy stuck his head into the cupboard that Dustin pointed to. “Michael, there is a box over by the back labeled with a hammer. That one’s been made for you if you want it. Hephaestus himself ordered it to be made during the last lot of weapons, told everyone to set it aside for his youngest kid.” That was a bit of a shock since, as far as Jeremy knew, the gods almost _never_ interfered with camp business, especially to get something _made_. Maybe Hephaestus _did_ care about Michael after all. Certainly more than Jeremy’s mom did.

 

“Jeremy, you just need to feel around. There isn’t much, but if the right one for you is here, it’ll call out to you.” Dustin wasn’t exactly making sense, but Jeremy just nodded and followed Michael in.

 

Naturally, Michael dove straight for the box and started opening it, but Jeremy found his attention drawn to an almost empty shelf. Slowly, he approached and shifted aside the baseball cap and biro pen to find... Nintendo Switch Joy-Cons.

 

“What the hell?” he muttered, picking them up. He slipped on the wrist straps out of habit, and found that they felt comfortable in his grip, almost humming with energy. How fucking weird could this get?

 

He turned to Michael to show off what he found, and to see what Hephaestus had left Michael.

 

Michael seemed to be a little deadpanned, as if he was thinking it all over and didn’t know how to feel, as he held a fidget spinner in his hands. Well, they did really help Michael calm down, but why the hell did Hephaestus ask for that to be made for Michael? Maybe he knew Michael better than either of them thought. “This is the best fidget spinner I’ve ever felt,” Jeremy heard Michael mutter. “This feels perfectly weighted in my hand, even better than the one I brought.” It had a retro look to it, perfectly tailored to fit Michael’s whole aesthetic.

 

“Looks like it really _was_ made for you dude.” Jeremy grinned before lifting up the Joy-Cons. “Me on the other hand, I just found these nerdy things. Only things that stood out.”

 

Together, they wandered out of the cupboard, with Michael doing some tricks with his new spinner. He had just spun it around his finger, which he had stuck inside one of the holes, when suddenly it shifted and Michael was left grasping at a large sword. It seemed to fit nicely in his one handed grip, and had a channel running around just a little inside from the main blade.

 

“What the fuck, dude?!” Jeremy cried, falling back on his ass. As he did, he sort of pressed down on the joysticks of his controllers, and they morphed into two thin swords, kinda like katanas or something. “What the fuck?” He was freaking out a little.

 

Okay, deep breath. Magic was a thing. These were just magic weapons. That looked like kids toys. Okay, yeah, never playing off anything a kid said to him anymore. These things could be _lethal_ , judging by the wicked sharp edge on the swords he was now holding. (Interestingly, they still seemed to be attached by the wrist straps, and he sort of instinctively knew that they would only come off if he wanted them to.)

 

“Holy shit, this looks like a cooler version of Hiccup’s sword!” Michael said before looking down at Jeremy and his weapon. “And your swords, holy shit, they look like Le- no, I won’t speak about that anime here. Uh... like a modified version of Deadpool’s katanas! Yeah.” Michael seemed to be in awe of all of their weapons before Jeremy was helped to his feet. “This is charmed like the headphones I’m making, that’s so cool.”

 

“Wow, you already figured out that stuff? You really are a Hephaestus kid,” Dustin said around a laugh. “I have no idea why your sword would be like that though, I don’t understand a hiccuping sword.”

 

“No, it’s... ugh, I’ll infodump if I try to elaborate. The sword’s supposed to flame up though...” As Michael spoke, Jeremy could see the gears turning before an idea popped into his head, moving his sword around to inspect it more. “There’s gotta be _something_ here that’ll let me...”

 

Jeremy realized it. “Mikey. There’s a hole in the handle, look!” He pointed with one of his swords. There seemed to be a small flame shape that went all the way through. “Spark any ideas?” He grinned, hoping Michael would catch on. If he just put a little flame on there, it might catch.

 

Michael’s eyes lit up brightly (not as brightly as when he got Hades or when his mom said she was getting married to Stephenie, but close) when he pointed it out. Dustin, who looked utterly confused, just watched as Michael held the handle where there was the small flame shape as a hole in it. The pure, unadulterated joy that ran through Michael’s features when he managed to light up the sword, making a _freaking flaming sword_ , was almost contagious as the flames highlighted his features. “Oh. My. _Fuck_.”

 

“Holy shit, you can control fire?!”

 

Jeremy cringed a little. Oh yeah. Dustin didn’t know. “Yeah, he’s always been able to. It’s awesome, right?” He turned back to Michael, who was staring at his sword in wonder.

 

“Mikey, you know what this means? Your dad _knew_. And he cared enough to set it all up! This is fucking awesome!”

 

Jeremy took a look at his own weapons, feeling them. They felt so much better than that clumsy sword he was using before. He felt like Deadpool! Or Levi! Or- wait. Could he? He quickly adjusted his grip on one, pointing it down. “Oh yes, I like this!” He spun, a perfect pirouette. It had been a while since he had practiced, but his balance seemed better than ever. “Mikey, check it out! I’m like a fucking Beyblade!”

 

Michael still seemed a little conflicted, but that vanished to show off his grin as he watched Jeremy go. Dustin seemed to be shocked at this too, which wasn’t a surprise: most people didn’t think a stockier, nerdy guy like him could _do_ something like that, but he learned some ballet and did gymnastics... even if it didn’t help with his social outcast status.

 

“Wait, I need to find a string or something so I can let you rip,” Michael said around a laugh, and the fire from his sword vanished.

 

Jeremy stopped and sort of bounced in place. “Dude! Apocalypse of the Damned, Jade and Erza double jump combo!” He grinned. Michael gasped.

 

“You think we can pull that off?”

 

Jeremy nodded and bounced over to Michael, holding out his arm. Michael grabbed him, and spun him around, and Jeremy launched himself into the air as Michael let go. Jeremy went flying, and he made sure to keep spinning to keep his momentum. He landed lightly a few feet away. “Dude, that was fucking awesome!”

 

“You’re telling me, holy shit. I’ve always wanted to recreate one of their moves, but the fact we actually can? Ho. Ly. Shit!” Michael was practically buzzing with energy as he bounced on the balls of his feet, not really noticing how Dustin was staring at them in shock.

 

Jeremy looked down at his swords and, acting on instinct, he released them. They swung downwards on the wrist straps and turned back into the controllers as they did. “Fuck yeah. We are set!”

 

Jeremy looked up at Michael. “Try grabbing the circular part on the bottom of your sword. Might put it away,” he suggested.

 

Michael nodded and did just that, and it quickly shrunk so he was holding onto the middle part of its fidget spinner design. “This is so awesome, oh my god.” He pumped a fist into the air as Dustin let out a laugh.

 

“Well, I’m really glad you two found something. You won’t get too much use out of it besides the practices you’ll be doing yourselves, camp year-round is a lot more relaxed and we try to learn what we’d be learning in school if we were there.”

 

“So... basically home schooling?”

 

“Eeyup, and it’s hell for a group of ADHD-riddled kids.”

 

“Great,” Jeremy deadpanned. “So long as we don’t have anymore killer math teachers, I’m all for it.” He figured they’d find plenty to do between classes, even if they didn’t have any video games anymore. Ugh, no video games. At least he still had Michael. And Hades. “So, it’s lunch, then planning for Capture the Flag, right?”

 

“Yup.” Dustin popped the ‘p.’ “I know it’s against the rules technically, but you’re your own cabin head, Michael. I ask you, as a camp head, if you would like to sit with the Hermes kids for lunch today.”

 

Jeremy saw Michael’s eyes light up as he nodded. “As a fellow cabin head, I think my whole cabin would love to join you all if you have the room.”

 

“I wouldn’t offer if we didn’t have it.”

 

Jeremy grabbed Michael’s arm, literally jumping for joy a little. “Holy crap, this is gonna be awesome! You can explain how your headphones work to me and Brooke and everyone! And then we get to be awesome and try out our new swords!” Hades hopped up from where he was lying and settled in his usual spot next to Michael, and together they all made their way over to the dining pavilion.

 

Michael was practically bouncing as they walked, chattering happily a they made their way over.

 

Even some of the huge sum of kids were missing, and Dustin told him it was because they had to leave after breakfast. “We’ll probably have half the amount of kids than normal for Capture the Flag.”

 

“Huh, fair enough. Makes it a little easier on us, right? Like, how is this gonna work?” Jeremy asked, peeking around Michael to look at Dustin. Damn, why was everyone so much bigger than him? Dustin had to be at least 6’2, and his shoulders were broad and solid. Standing next to Michael was bad enough, but _him_ too? It made Jeremy feel tiny. Well... tinier.

 

“Probably Hermes is gonna have two smaller cabins with Michael here too, and the rest all go together,” he guessed as he sat down at his spot, a few Hermes kids there as other campers trickled in. “Chiron will let us know before lunch is done for the kids staying until after dinner or all year.”

 

“Awesome.” Jeremy grinned, and quickly loaded his plate before hopping up and scooping some of it into the fire. Michael was hot on his heels, grinning over at him.

 

Lunch was fun, as everyone was really interested in Michael’s headphones, meaning there was a lot of attention on him. But since he was talking about something he really liked, he didn’t seem to notice, which was a relief for Jeremy. Some of the Hermes kids even offered to get Michael some CDs or cassettes so he could load their songs into his headphones. Michael had been surprised by that, but very gratefully accepted. Jeremy liked the Hermes cabin. Despite the pranks (which he had been warned were coming soon), they tended to be a very sweet bunch.

 

Finally, at the end of lunch, Chiron stepped up and grabbed everyone’s attention. “Hermes, Athena, Hephaestus, and Dionysus cabins will be together on Red team. Everyone one else on the Blue team. You have half an hour to work on any plans, then everyone must head over to the forest to begin,” he announced. Jeremy grabbed at Michael’s hand excitedly.

 

Dustin, Chloe, and some other kid all stood before gently waving Michael over. “We’ll show you the ropes for being a cabin head, Michael,” Chloe said, and the wise looking girl to her side nodded. “Are you OK with us tearing him away from you, Jeremy? We’ll give him back after.”

 

Jeremy arched an eyebrow, as though thinking it over, before nodding. “So long as you play nice. Make sure you behave now, Mikey,” he teased, cackling as Michael swatted at him playfully. “Nah, I’ll be fine. I’ll chat with Brooke and she can catch me up to speed on everything.”

 

Michael nodded, his eyes wide a little with awe and excitement as he hurried over. Chloe wrapped an arm around his shoulder, seemingly tempted to noogie his head, before the three quickly took him away to talk, probably about plans and a basic rundown before going into actual planning.

 

Jeremy giggled a little at how excited Michael looked before scooting over to Brooke.

 

Admittedly, he was a little overwhelmed by the Hermes cabin when it was just him. As much as he liked the friendliness of them all, Brooke was the only person he really considered a friend besides Dustin so he just sort of stuck close to her. He wasn’t about to let Micheal see how freaked he was though, not when Michael had his own issues to deal with.

 

“So, uh, Brooke. Anything I should um... know before we get into this?” he asked quietly, tempted to grab her sleeve as everything got so much _louder_ without Michael there. Still, they weren’t _that_ close yet, so he just fidgeted with his fingers as a substitute.

 

Brooke looked down at him then, softly smiling before ruffling his hair, even if she was maybe half an inch taller at best. “Just remember what I’ve told ‘ya, Jeremy. Also, if a kid somehow wants to actually hurt you and doesn’t care about the game, don’t forget to fight back, yell, and get them disqualified so the heads can deal with them later.” Her gestures were soft and reassuring, her hand even resting on his shoulder. “Also, you may not know a lot of these kids, but they’ll treat you like family like they’ve been doing. The only teasing you might get is sibling teasing, and if you let them know it bugs you, unless they’re a shithead, they’ll stop.”

 

It was sort of soothing to hear that, even if he sort of knew it anyway. And the contact was definitely helping to ground him and calm his anxiety. It was like Brooke knew exactly what he needed to hear... Wait, could she maybe be reading his thoughts? He quickly thought something funny, that time Hades was dressed up like a reindeer, red nose and all; when he got no response, he relaxed again. Hey, you never know who might have what power when surrounded by demigods.

 

“Okay, and what if I do get hurt? It’s just to the infirmary to get checked out by the Apollo kids, right?” He grinned up at her, still feeling a little overwhelmed but a lot more centered. If Michael could go off and be a cabin head alone, Jeremy could damn well be a camper by himself.

 

"Eeyup, or Chiron depending on if it's really bad or not. I don't think that'll happen though, some kids will just be stupidly reckless since it's the last thing of the summer for them and they're heading home tonight or tomorrow morning." Brooke gently squeezed his shoulder before looking towards the gathered kids, whistling sharply. " _Hey_! Settle the hell down, we're gonna get to get debriefed in a minute. Hermes kids, don't even think about pranking the Athena kids, you know how badly they'll decimate you before you leave for whatever you're thinking of doing."

 

Jeremy chuckled. Okay, yeah, _maybe_ this did feel a little like a family. If nothing else, it sort of reminded him of how he and Michael behaved when it was just them, but on a much larger scale. He could do this, no problem. And as for Capture the Flag, well, he already had a monster kill under his belt. That was more than a good portion of kids here could say.

 

He turned when he noticed some movement out of the corner of his eye, and saw the cabin heads wandering back over. Michael was grinning brighter than Jeremy had seen in a long time.

 

Michael stood by the cabin heads as they dished out the battle plan, explaining how Michael and Jeremy would be staying near the flag. “It’s going to be a lot tamer this time since less than half of the kids are here, and if they try shit, we’ll have people situated near your position.”

 

Jeremy grasped at his controllers in his pocket and grinned wickedly. “Perfect.” He was feeling strangely confident about this, like he knew something good was going to happen for him. It was weird, but not unpleasant, even if he had no idea where the feeling came from or what was causing it. He grinned over at Michael and received a matching grin in return.

 

 

 

Well, it certainly wasn’t too fun to guard the flag. In fact, it was one of the most boring things, but at least he talked with Michael as he waited. He did that until, well, they got cornered by kids from other cabins, Ares and Apollo.

 

Jeremy got backed up by the few Apollo kids, but he didn’t have much trouble with them. When he glanced over, Michael though…

 

Michael’s sword wasn’t lit. And he was shaking, even as he tried to control it. The wild, panicked look in his eyes is what really told Jeremy everything he needed to know. Michael was about to blow, figuratively and literally. He quickly sidestepped the Apollo kids he had disarmed and started in a full out sprint towards Michael.

 

“Back up! Time out! He’s about to panic!” he shouted, trying to warn them, but it was too late. Michael dropped his sword, fell to the ground, and practically _exploded_ in a majestic burst of flames. The trees around him caught fire and every Ares kid was blown backwards. Luckily, they didn’t seem hurt.

 

Suddenly, it seemed like every kid in the game was there, watching as Michael burnt and kept pumping out more and more flames. Jeremy was still too far away to intervene yet, he just kept sprinting. When he was about ten feet away, he pushed through the circle of kids forming, the strange calm resurfacing.

 

“It’s okay, Mikey. I’m here, you’re okay,” he called in a soft voice, surprising everyone. Michael curled up tighter.

 

“I’m at your twelve o’clock, Mikey.” He started walking forwards very slowly, he knew how volatile Michael could get when he was like this. “Burst, three o’clock, five feet.” Michael sent out a pulse of brilliant flames to his direct right, five feet away exactly.The kid who had been trying to approach Michael, whether from curiosity or a genuine desire to help, scampered back from the six foot distance they were at.

 

“Burst, seven o’clock, seven feet.” Yet again, despite the fact that he was lost in his own panic and fear, Michael followed Jeremy’s instructions to the letter. The Ares kid that had been coming closer, who looked pissed, instantly fell back looking terrified. Jeremy was almost within reach.

 

“Burst, eleven o’clock, six feet.” Jeremy didn’t even flinch at the intensity of the flame rushing past him. This had happened before, and he knew he never had to fear Michael’s fire. He heard a screech and the sound feet back peddling.

 

He knelt down in front of Michael and slowly reached out. Michael spotted his hands, as he knew he would, and let Jeremy reach into the flames to grab his. They licked harmlessly at the sleeves of his sweatshirt, not even singeing the fabric.

 

People were gasping and murmuring past the flames. Jeremy didn’t care though, he only cared about Michael. Never once had his flames hurt him. It never hurt Jeremy and it never hurt Michael.

 

Meanwhile, Michael seemed to be able to notice he was there, but just continued to stare at his hands. He was trembling, his hands shaking and making the flames dancing along the edges of his hands and everywhere on his red hoodie, the colors of flame and his hoodie blending together and almost seeming like one and the same. He looked so lost, yet was able to pick Jeremy out and focus back in barely as his gaze shifted. “Jere?...”

 

Jeremy hummed softly. “That’s right, it’s just me. I’m right here. You’re safe, you’re not back there. No need to be scared Mikey.” He gently rubbed his thumbs over Michael’s knuckles, soothing him.

 

Then, slowly, he pulled Michael’s hands up to rest on his shoulders, and he grabbed Michael’s shoulders in turn. “We’re gonna do the Five Senses, okay Mikey? I’ll start us off, you join in when you can. Just keep listening to my voice.” Michael nodded, just barely, but it was enough.

 

“I can see the trees, your hoodie, my hands, the ground, and your flames.”

 

It seemed like Michael wasn’t going to talk, and just as Jeremy opened his mouth, Michael muttered out, “I... I feel your hands, the heat from the flames, the ground, and my hoodie...” His voice was barely there, but he was able to identify those things, he was getting better.

 

Jeremy relaxed a little and smiled. “Good. That’s good Mikey.” Jeremy gave his shoulders a small squeeze and shifted closer. “Now, I can hear the roar of the fire, my heartbeat, and I think I heard a bird chirping somewhere around here. Maybe you can fry it up for us later.” Small jokes. If Michael was responding, he could make small jokes. The flames died down a little.

 

Michael let out a weak laugh for one brief second, though his voice sounded pained. “I... I smell stuff burning and sweat.” The flames died down a little more, Michael seemed to be more present, even if it was only a little.

 

“And I can taste the leftovers of that Mountain Dew Red you told me to try. It’s pretty damn good, I gotta say.” Jeremy chuckled. He ducked his head, keeping his shoulders steady, to look Micheal in the eye. “You want a hug?” he asked softly. Michael nodded and practically launched himself into Jeremy’s arms. Jeremy wasted no time in pulling him close.

 

He finally noticed there were other people there again. He turned to glare at as many of them as he could. “Don’t you have something else to do? Capture the fucking flag or something. Just leave us alone.” Most people looked a little scared as they scarpered, and the rest wandered off, eyes wide.

 

Jeremy could see Chiron and a few others, their friends, lingering nearby as Chloe quickly made sure the last of the stragglers left. “Get out of here, Red already won before this happened. Don’t be sore winners or losers. Leave or pack up for tomorrow morning! Rachel, if I see you glare at me, I’ll kick your ass-“

 

Jeremy shot her a small, grateful smile as he curled around Michael, rubbing his back in soothing circles. “Hey Mikey. I think we just unlocked a new friend-level. Big sister Chloe,” he murmured, stroking Michael’s hair gently.

 

Michael couldn’t help but let out a laugh, which was a big achievement and mission goal down. “I guess so,” he muttered out, head resting on Jeremy’s shoulders as any last embers faded.

 

Jeremy stayed close, curled around Michael. Michael had to be the one to pull away, he was the one who needed this. “I gotta say, I’m impressed Mikey. I’m pretty sure those bursts were your hottest ones yet. Would have singed my eyebrows off if it could actually touch me.” Jeremy poked his side. So long as he didn’t think about the trigger, Michael would be fine to talk about the result. And he always liked to know about what Jeremy saw from his fires.

 

Michael let out a shaking sigh as he nodded, rubbing his cheek against Jeremy’s shoulder. “I’m just getting more and more powerful... Maybe I’ll be the Human Torch one day,” he joked. Good, good. He’d be able to pull away soon and be alright. Hades could come over soon.

 

“Told you,” Jeremy teased lightly, “I’ve been telling you since we were- what, nine?- that you were a superhero. Seems like _someone_ is finally starting to believe me.” Jeremy’s hands never stopped their gentle motion, but he did look up at Brooke. Out of everyone there, he knew her best, trusted her most. ‘Go get Hades,’ he mouthed to her. She nodded and sprinted off in the direction of Cabin Nine.

 

Michael let out a soft laugh at that before squeezing him softly once. “I didn’t hurt anyone, right?” That was one thing he was always scared of: not being able to control himself and hurting others. Even if he never had so far, never hurt Jeremy or his moms, he always had a fear.

 

“Nope, not from what I saw. Spooked a bunch of people but that was my fault.” He didn’t see anyone hurt, and to the best of his knowledge no one got hurt. “They were coming close so I got you to blast near them to keep them away.” He lifted his head and looked around a little. “Looks like you crispified some of the local area though, half the plants around us are kaput.” Okay, that was a new one.

 

“Oh god, I’m gonna have to make it up to all of the nymphs and stuff. Do you think the Demeter kids would help me repay them?” he asked, sounding guilty though he gave a weak smile to Jeremy. “I didn’t mean to freak out like that and on them.”

 

Jeremy grinned at him, “Since this is your first time doing it, and you’ve only just done this, I don’t think they mind exactly.”

 

“Yeah, I guess... I still feel bad. Do you think they’d help me?” Michael asked, and as he did, Jeremy heard the sounds of a soft bark in the distance.

 

“Yeah, I’m sure they will. And I’ll help too if I can.” Jeremy gave Michael another gentle squeeze. “Hey, Mikey. Looks like we’re not alone now,” he whispered, pointing over towards camp. Michael turned his head just in time to see Hades barreling towards them both, launching himself at Michael and curling against him, whining quietly.

 

Michael reached down, carefully running his fingers through his shorter fur. “Hey there bud, hi,” he muttered out, shifted a little so he could still be against Jeremy but still give lots of love to Hades. As he did that, Jeremy saw Chiron, Brooke, and Dustin standing nearby, but not close enough to intrude.

 

Jeremy felt the usual calm start to leave him as Michael came more back to himself, and he finally realized exactly how bad this one was. Michael’s panic attacks were bad sometimes. Never this bad.

 

He took some deep breaths, trying to stop his _own_ panic now. Yeah, he knew that Michael’s fire would never hurt him, but _holy fuck_ that was intense.

 

As he did that, Hades managed to shift. He only noticed because the dog’s back half was now lying across him. The dog was still focused on Michael, but looked with worry at Jeremy from time to time.

 

Michael seemed to notice, looking with concern at Jeremy as he scratched behind Hades’ floppier ear. “Remy?”

 

“I- I’m fine. Just holy fuck that was intense. I’m pretty sure that was the most intense thing to happen all day, maybe even since yesterday too.” He took another deep breath and shot Michael a slightly shaky but reassuring smile. “Just gimme a minute. I’ll be fine.”

 

Michael just nodded, opting to stay quiet while Jeremy tried to get himself together. People might think it would be worse, especially when someone’s brain was buzzing and freaking, but it was honestly the most helpful thing for Jeremy, especially right now. He could take in everything and see that, even if a lot happened, they were all fine after. Michael was alright, still scratching Hades’ favorite spot to be scratched, and he felt him and Hades both placing pressure on him. Yeah, it wasn’t intense, it was calming, and it helped him reset and flush out all of his unease in a healthy way instead of repressing it for a later, inevitable freak-out.

 

Jeremy felt the panic rise, hover just below the surface as he processed, then fall away. He relaxed against Michael, actually smiling properly.

 

“Okay, event processed, reset complete.” He chuckled, poking Michael playfully. “I’m all good now, how you doing Mikey?”

 

Michael let out a laugh at that, a quick one, but it was better than before. "You better not be lying to me, Remy," he teased (he was teasing!) before resting his head onto Jeremy's shoulder. "I'm... a lot better. Your quiet time helped me calm down, and so did Hades here." The aforementioned dog let out a small 'woof' before nuzzling happily against Michael. "Thanks..."

 

Then, Michael glanced over to see the three still waiting before sighing. "If they wanna come over, they can. I'm probably gonna get talked to, which makes sense."

 

“M’kay, if you’re sure. But I’m sticking with you the whole time, I don’t care what they say.” Jeremy gave him a quick squeeze before looking over at the small group and nodding. “It’s okay now, he’s alright.”

 

The trio walked over then, Chiron looking down at them with concern. "Well, I knew that children of Hephaestus had a small chance of inheriting these powers, but I did not realize you would." There wasn't malice or anger in his tone, but compassion and understanding.

 

Michael, regardless, bowed his head. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, Chiron. It's been-"

 

"Crazy, I know. I understand that. Thankfully, you will have time here to work in a safe environment to learn how to control them, though I recommend not doing it in the forests. The nymphs probably won't be too fond of you for a little bit."

 

Michael's face softened as he quickly nodded. "Of course, Chiron."

 

"I've also heard tell of you already inventing. I saw the dog door at Cabin Nine, and if you need things from Hermes cabin, I might just be a little busy and preoccupied with the Demeter kids staying tomorrow to say anything about it."

 

Jeremy grinned. He did liked their new horse dad. ”Thanks Chiron.” Jeremy shared a quick look with Michael before nodding. “We’re gonna head over to Cabin Nine so we can get all sorted, and then I’ll grab whatever he needs from Cabin Eleven. Brooke included, so we can go say a proper goodbye to our parents in a few minutes?” He phrased it as a statement because he knew they would, but he was still gonna ask because it was polite.

 

"Of course, Jeremy. You grab _anything_ he needs," Chiron said, winking a little before Dustin winked as well, both of them walking away to seemingly discuss some things.

 

Brooke, however, stayed by them with a raised brow. "Do you guys need another minute? Also, it might be a little crowded down near the bottom of the hill, a lot of kids are leaving, so maybe waiting and getting whatever you need done with Hermes cabin and Hephaestus cabin might be better."

 

Jeremy nodded, before looking around, frowning a little. “Probably for the best really.”

 

Michael poked him. “Hey! No tickling!” Jeremy chuckled before sighing. “I’m just a little confused is all. A decent amount of the damage to the plants doesn’t look like fire damage. It’s almost like they just up and _died_. Just like that. ‘Tis confuzling.”

 

Brooke looked around, seemingly frowning as he could see her own gears turning in her head. She got up, inspecting some of the damage.

 

"Maybe it's from the smoke or some magical elements? I don't have normal fire, I have magic fire," Michael offered, still sounding a bit guilty as he gently picked Hades up, holding him against his chest with his arms sticking straight out into the air. "' _Yeah, I think he's right! You always say he's right, Remy!_ ' See, even Hades agrees." The dog, who most certainly wasn't agreeing, just has his eyes shut and let himself be moved around, tongue bleping.

 

Jeremy cackled, rubbing Hades’ belly. “Well if you say he’s right, then he _must_ be right! You’re such a good boy!” Hades wagged his tail at that, perfectly used to this treatment.

 

Still, Jeremy wasn’t so certain about Michael’s explanation. He had observed every aspect of Michael’s powers that he could, making detailed notes about it in one of his many notebooks back home, and he had never seen anything like what he was witnessing now. Still, no one seemed particularly worried, so he filed it away for later. It didn’t seem to be anything _too_ concerning.

 

“Come on you nerds, let’s get back to Cabin Nine.” After looking over at Michael, and getting a small nod in return, he turned to look at Brooke. “You wanna join us? You’re welcome to come along.”

 

Brooke looked up, seemingly brought out of her stupor, and just hummed. "Oh, uh, yeah." She stood, quickly brushing off any dead grass blades before looking around at nearby trees. "We'll help you recover, don't worry, they're very sorry."

 

Michael glanced over at the trees Brooke looked at and gave a sheepish smile. "Yeah, uh, really sorry. I'll make up for it." With that, he got up, putting Hades down and telling him to work quickly before looking at Jeremy with a soft smile. "Lets get whatever I apparently need from Hermes."


	4. Michael: Turns out Having More than One Friend is Pretty Awesome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so still hyped over the new album, but I've calmed down enough... I'm coherent and not a walking advertisement for it. xD  
> This chapter's a nice time lapse, we're going to get a view into the life of Jeremy and Michael at camp. It's gonna be a good, nice time before... things happen. ;3c I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it has one of my favorite scenes!  
> Also, thanks so much for the insane support. It means so much (I know we say this every time, but we mean it every time). 
> 
> Now, our wise words from Mara:
> 
> 'Hey lovelies! Thanks so much for the amazing support this story has gotten so far! I mean over 200 hits already? That’s insane! You guys are so awesome and it really means the world to both of us!  
> Now, for this chapter. Time to see the two months of our boys settling in to camp, of their life their and the hi-jinx they get up to. They’re too mischievous for them not to get into some trouble.'

When Michael entered Hermes cabin with the other two, avoiding any prank traps apparently set up, he looked around at the huge cabin he once thought he'd stay in. It was nice, homey, lived in. It wasn't unbearably empty.

 

He couldn't help but be a little envious.

 

Regardless, he kept his feelings to himself as he stayed by the doorway of where the unclaimed were crammed into, watching Jeremy stuff things into his suitcase. "Uh, so... you never told us _exactly_ what you're getting for me. Did you sneak something into your suitcase when I wasn't looking yesterday?" God, it didn't feel like all of this only started yesterday. Yeah, school started on a weird Thursday (that was New Jersey for you), but when they were in school, actually _attempting_ to learn shit, felt like it was at least a week or two ago minimum.

 

Jeremy zipped up his case and stood. “No, we’re here for _me_. Duh. There’s no _way_ I’m leaving you with only Hades in that big Cabin of yours. Who else is gonna kick your ass to get some sleep?” Jeremy stuck his tongue out and started towards the door. “Sorry Brookie, but Mikey comes first. I hope you can one day forgive me!” he cried dramatically, grinning a little.

 

Brooke grinned back and nodded. “I’m sure I’ll recover.”

 

Michael, after taking a second to think this over, let out a small groan. "Remy, you could have just _asked_ Chiron about this. There's only gonna be, like, less than thirty of us here during the summer versus the normal almost two hundred!" He quickly gave a Brooke a hug, which she returned, before hurrying after his friend, making sure to avoid the trap Jeremy pointed out to him when they first entered. " _Remy_!"

 

“He gave me permission. I am _not_ leaving you alone again. And I think Brooke might be willing to come and join us occasionally too, so no biggie.” Jeremy finally stopped and turned to face Michael, grabbing his shoulder and squeezing. (Michael wouldn’t admit how cute it was, considering their height differences.) “I know you hate being alone, so I’d rather risk getting in trouble than let it happen again.” His voice was soft and sweet and honest and genuine and- ugh, this boy would most certainly be the death of him.

 

Michael couldn't handle this much sweetness right now, redirect, redirect! "Are you _sure_ he gave you permission? Also, would you really fight the cleaning harpies for me? My _hero_." He pretended to physically swoon instead of showing how he was internally swooning. "What would I do without the heroic Jeremiah 'Little Chef' Heere?"

 

“Okay, I’m going back to Hermes then,” he deadpanned, making a show of trying to tug his suitcase back. “You _know_ I hate that nickname, dude,” he whined before properly picking up his luggage and starting back on his way over to Cabin Nine. “Besides, you _know_ I would fight them. It’s sort of my role in this friendship. I pick fights which I cannot hope to win, you pick me up and carry me away kicking and screaming.” Jeremy’s expression didn’t shift from the amused smirk it had settled on; he just looked so satisfied with himself, it was ridiculous.

 

"So you're the lack of impulse control and I am said impulse control that swoops in and saves your sorry ass? Sounds about right," Michael mused out as he walked along the campgrounds, looking around and taking the sights in. The diverse forestry, the shoreline nearby, the multiple areas for activities (including a horrifying rock-climbing wall that he'd never go near and the Pegasi stables that he would never dare go near either), and the other cabins. Even if he was still freaked, still nervous, still unsure with his own dad, he at least had Jeremy and Hades with him to help. Oh, and some of the new friends he was making (Brooke, Chloe, Christine, and Jake all seemed nice enough).

 

“Eeyup, you are like ninety percent of my impulse control anyway, dude. I thought you knew this. I’m pretty sure I would have ended up in a sugar coma years ago if it wasn’t for you. Either that or bought, like, an ostrich or something.” Jeremy chuckled, hip checking him as they walked. For some reason, Jeremy seemed more content with focusing on Michael than the natural beauty around them, even if he actually _loved_ being outside.

 

OK, gay brain, take a step back, reading way too much into this. "No, you would've gotten something else, like an opossum or something," Michael mused out. "And if anything, no sugar coma. You would've had a junk food coma if nothing else." He poked Jeremy's cheek, reveling in how he whined for show before they arrived at his cabin.

 

He looked up at it, taking a deep breath in. "Also, if you're sticking with me and becoming an honorary cabin mate, you gotta listen to my rules as Cabin Head. Chloe, Dustin, and Arianna ended up telling me how to be a proper Cabin Head and you _know_ I'm sticking to the rules... that I think work, and I also just wanna boss you around."

 

“Ugh, _fine_.” Jeremy groaned dramatically, rolling his eyes. “You were gonna do that anyways, but have it your way. Make it all official Mr. Cabin Head sir.” Jeremy pushed the door without thinking, and they were both surprised to find that the door opened easily for him. “What the hell? It... let me in?”

 

Michael shrugged at that, finding himself a bit happier with the fact that his dad (eugh, that was still weird) accepted Jeremy enough as an honorary member. "I guess it's official. If the harpies try shit, just open the door and they'll back off."

 

Jeremy shrugged off his confusion in favor of grinning brightly at the sky. “Thanks Hephaestus!” he called before lugging his suitcase into the cabin and setting it by the bed he had been sitting in that morning. “So, now that I’m an official member of Cabin Nine, I can sit with you at meals! And we can do activities together!” He was bouncing on the spot a little. He looked like someone had slipped him that special edible they tried a few months ago which left them with so much energy, Michael was sure they would both explode.

 

"Eeyup," Michael said, popping the 'p' as he looked around the more industrial-esque cabin. "We can also try to redecorate a little? Not like actually changing stuff, but maybe make some decorations? Make it feel more home-y? Y'know what I mean?" As he spoke, he rested a hand on Jeremy's shoulder, knowing he'd eventually calm down if he helped ground him.

 

Jeremy looked around, trying to reign in his energy a little but only being half successful. “I guess? I think it’s kinda cool, and it shows off your dad pretty well, but you’re the Head. If you wanna redecorate then, let’s redecorate!” He started bouncing again, apparently unable to stop himself for very long. This was pretty normal, but Michael still found it funny. He had too much energy for his tiny body.

 

"We'll do that later, we gotta say bye and have dinner first." OK, being a Head with someone to care for actually helped him refocus. If someone was relying on him, he couldn't slack, even if it was just Jeremy. "You ready to go see them? A good bunch of kids should be gone by now, so it won't be as crowded or frantic."

 

Jeremy nodded, sobering a little. “It’s gonna be a while until we can see them again, won’t it?” When Michael nodded, Jeremy took a deep breath and held out his hand. “Let’s go say bye then. I wanna say bye to your moms as much as my own dad.”

 

"Same with you. I love your dad as much as I love my moms," he told him, taking his hand and smiling wide, even if it hurt his heart to hear what Jeremy said out loud. It would be a while, it would suck, but this was just like leaving early for college. A weird, what-the-fuck, mystical kinda college?

 

Jeremy picked up on his expression, as usual. “Yeah. I’m with you there, buddy. It’s weird as hell, but at least we were already prepping for this sort of thing in a couple of years.” He swung their hands between them as they walked out, Hades trailing happily but carefully behind. He was still on duty, but he obviously picked up on the mood. Michael thought that Hades might like Camp Half Blood, he seemed relaxed here.

 

As they walked to the crest of the hill they climbed only yesterday (still weird as hell to think about), they looked over and down to see a few cars trailed nearby, packing up and giving their children hugs as they got ready to go. The only ones not there to do that stood where grass met road, standing by the car that took them here yesterday. Michael felt himself get choked up, throat tightening, but he squeezed Jeremy's hand as he hurried down the hill with him. He didn't want to say goodbye, but they had to.

 

Jeremy slowed to a stop when they approached their parents that were obviously feeling the same reluctance. His grip on Michael’s hand tightened. He was shaking a little.

 

There stood Mr. Heere, who still was wearing pants? Ugh, it was really weird and mind-boggling for him. He looked a lot more serious, but was trying to keep a cheery smile on his face. He was definitely a lot like his son, trying to make others feel better when he wasn't feeling his best.

 

His moms stood there too, his birth mom, Dalisay, still having smutz on her from her art studio, and his mama, Stephenie, stood beside her, seeming to be the one keeping it together as she softly reassured his mom, a mix of sign and speaking (she didn't like her slight deaf accent from what she could hear from her hearing aids much). They must have been picked up by Mr. Heere right after work and came straight here, if Mom's state was any indicator.

 

Michael felt his chest ache and tighten as Mama looked over, opening her arms, and he quickly tugged Jeremy with him into a big five-person hug.

 

Jeremy was smushed between them all, being the shortest of everyone. He sort of wrapped his arms around his dad and Michael’s mom, leaning back against Mama and Michael himself.

 

“It’s... this is so weird, _vati_.” Jeremy was using German, that meant he was getting _really_ overwhelmed. “I’m sorry for not saying goodbye properly yesterday.”

 

"It's OK, private, everything was a lot yesterday. Plus, you knew we were all coming for a proper goodbye," Mr. Heere reassured Jeremy. "I don't think any of us wanted this to come, at least not yet. I know I didn't."

 

"Plus, you two will still have each other and Hades, so it'll be alright. I'm also glad I don't have to keep in how funny and ironic that name is now," Mom said around a laugh. Michael couldn't help but laugh along with her.

 

Jeremy giggled a little too. “Hades the god is apparently cool too. Jake and Brooke, they’re our friends, they seemed to think it was really cool we named him that.” Jeremy squirmed and relaxed a bit more. Mama pulled back and tucked a some of her curly auburn hair behind her ear.

 

‘Where are you two staying?’ she signed, her motions soft.

 

"We're staying in Hephaestus' cabin, the both of us." He tried not to have too much bitterness in his tone, and he could see Mom give him a sympathetic look. "He's letting Remy be an honorary cabinmate, so... he's not _too_ bad, I guess..."

 

“Oh, baby. Your father loved you very much, he never wanted to _leave_ ,” Mom murmured, running her fingers through his hair. “He adored you, he only left because he had to, and he wasn’t allowed to contact you.”

 

“He let me into Cabin Nine, even though only his kids are supposed to be able to open the door,” Jeremy added quietly.

 

Michael didn't really want to get into it right now, still feeling a little bitter and petty (even if what they were saying was true, he had that right, didn't he?). "I guess," was all he said on the matter as he tried to push past that. "We're together and that's what matters. I'm gonna miss you all though..."

 

Jeremy poked him, but nodded in agreement. “Wir werden dich vermissen,” he murmured, very obviously not aware of his language switch.

 

Mr Heere chuckled softly. “We’re gonna miss you too, private. And Michael too.” He ruffled Jeremy’s hair, then Michael’s. “You two look after each other, right? And you write to us.”

 

"We will, don't worry," Michael promised, reaching over once the adults all pulled away from the hug and gently squeezing Jeremy's hand. He was still overwhelmed, that much was obvious, so he wanted to keep him grounded and present. "If I make anything cool for you two, I'm gonna send it," he told his moms with a smile. "Oh, and you too, Mr. Heere."

 

Mama signed then, and it roughly translated to, 'I would expect as much, Michael. You be good.'

 

"I will, don't worry. I'm more worried about Jeremy."

 

“Hey! I can behave! Y’know... most of the time,” Jeremy grumbled, squeezing Michael’s hand. “I’ll be good too, don’t worry.”

 

"We trust you, don't worry," Mr. Heere said with a smile. "Please don't forget to write us or something though."

 

"We won't, I promise." From past the hill's crest, Michael could hear Christine loudly call him and Jeremy for dinner. How absolute this felt made his chest ache, but he knew they couldn't just stay and dawdle.

 

With one last hug from each of them to the three adults, they waved before quickly hurrying up the hill, the smell of BBQ and fruit filling the air.

 

 

 

“Ugh, that math lesson sucked!” Jeremy groaned as he flopped back on the sand of the beach. Michael chuckled at his behavior, nodding in agreement; the lesson had really sucked, even if Michael had understood it in the end. “But hey, I heard the Demeter cabin has some really cool shit they’ve grown.” He propped himself up, grinning over at Michael.

 

Oh, he was already ahead of him. With a grin, Michael held up a bag after glancing around, partially to make a bit out of the whole thing. "And guess who made one of the Demeter kids something and got some of the really cool shit they've grown and made?"

 

Jeremy’s eyes lit up. “Shit dude, what awesome magical stuff did you snag?” He flipped over and clambered to his feet, scrambling over to Michael.

 

Michael opened his bag, letting Jeremy see all of the types of weed and edibles. "They said some of this shit was enchanted, but that it wasn't dangerous or anything. I mean, I'm excited to try some of this out, especially since I can't go pick up my legal weed."

 

“Dude, look at these!” Jeremy picked up what looked to be an animal cracker, but colored bright blue. “It looks like a fucking animal cracker. This one looks like a lion, and hey look!” He picked up a red one. “This one looks like an elephant.” He offered the red one to Michael. “Imma try it.” Without waiting for any agreement, Jeremy started happily munching on the blue lion, finishing it off quickly.

 

Upon this happening, Michael almost squawked as he reached over to Jeremy. "Wh- _Jeremy_! No, I have to read over the list they gave me to see what the different effects of these things are! You don't just eat _edibles whole_ , especially when you don't know what they fucking _do_!"

 

“Re _lax_ Mikey. It was tiny, what’s the worst that could happen? You _said_ they weren’t dangerous, so why worry?” Jeremy giggled, stumbling to his feet. Already his eyes looked a little hazy, and his speech was getting a little slurred. “Okay, _wow_ , this is a good one. I feel _great_!”

 

"Just because they aren't dangerous doesn't mean to eat carelessly!" Michael argued as he got to his feet as well, resting a hand on Jeremy's shoulder. "And what do you mean by great?"

 

“I feel sort of floaty, and just, like, really sort of fuzzy. And my skin feels sort of buzzy.” Jeremy giggled again, eyes losing more focus. He barely seemed to be able to see Michael. When he opened his mouth to speak, instead of words, he let out a sort of chirpy click sound, kinda like a dolphin.

 

Jeremy’s eyes widened and his dopey grin slipped off his face as he collapsed, vibrating. Michael watched in horror as he started _changing_. His nose elongated and his skin started turning grey. His hair and clothes seemed to melt away as his body reshaped itself. Finally, Michael was left staring at... a striped dolphin. Jeremy turned into a fucking dolphin.

 

Michael... he wasn't even high yet, and he was too high for this shit. When he looked quickly over the list, he looked for the animal crackers that just listed that they 'turned you into an animal, but not necessarily the shaped one you eat.' He looked back down to Jeremy, quickly getting him into the water because _fuck, he could probably only breathe in the water right now._ "Oh my fuck, OK, holy shit, you're a fucking dolphin." He quickly checked to see how long these lasted.

 

"... What?! Ugh, that's too fucking long, dear god Demeter kids."

 

Jeremy helped to shuffle himself into the water, diving in as soon as he was able. For a minute, Michael couldn’t see him at all. Panic threatened to overwhelm him, but then Jeremy breached the water, doing a few graceful flips and landing neatly back down. He poked his head out and looked at Michael expectantly, letting out a few clicks.

 

"You're an idiot stuck as a dolphin for an hour, I hope you're proud of yourself," Michael muttered out as he sat at the edge of the beach, poking Jeremy's snout with his white sneaker. "You need impulse control besides me, because then shit like this happens."

 

Jeremy let out a string of clicks that sounded like it might be a laugh. Then Jeremy dove back into the deeper water and vanished for a second. He jumped out a few times, doing some spectacular flips, as well as managing the dancing backwards on the tail thing that Michael was sure he had seen on tv once.

 

Okay, this _was_ pretty funny, and Jeremy seemed to be enjoying himself if nothing else. Then, Jeremy came back closer and splashed him a little with his tail.

 

Michael let out a whine at that before kicking some water back at him, unable to suppress the laughter Jeremy was bringing him. "Hey! I didn't sign up to sit in the splash zone!" He huffed playfully before snagging the bag of goodies, looking around and rifling through with a hum. "Well, you can't be the only one having fun here."

 

Jeremy clicked out a laugh, doing a flip and swimming close to watch. He looked decently aware, now that Michael thought about it. Maybe the high only lasted when you were human or something.

 

Well, it would make sense. If you were high while you were an animal, who knows what stupid shit you'd do. "What do you think I should try? Can you read while you're a dolphin?" Michael asked as he held out the paper with the information to Jeremy.

 

Jeremy let out three clicks. When Michael looked at the paper, he saw that the third thing on the list was the animal cracker things that Jeremy had tried. If there was a ever a way for a dolphin to look smug, Jeremy looked like that right then.

 

"You want _me_ to become an animal too? Dude, we don't even know what animal I'll be and how we're gonna act after," Michael muttered out as he gently whapped Jeremy's snout. "And why should I follow in your lead of a lack of impulse control?"

 

Jeremy squealed when Michael smacked at him, looking very offended. He dove down to just below the surface and blew out of his blowhole, spraying a little water at Michael. When he popped back up, he gave Michael a look. Even as a different fucking _species_ ,Michael could read it as ‘what’s the worst that could happen?’ He really knew Jeremy too well.

 

"Dude, I don't know! What if I'm an animal that doesn't do well in this place and climate?" He let out a sigh as he lied onto his back, still right beside the water as he held the red animal cracker up from before, staring up at it curiously.

 

Jeremy clicked, very clearly egging Michael on, watching excitedly.

 

"If this goes poorly, I'm blaming you and you're never choosing the drugs we have ever again," Michael muttered out as he sat up, took off his hoodie (he wasn't risking that), and placed it and his bag of good shit next to Hades. His dog was clearly unamused by all of this, but he was on break, so he just lied there and watched as Michael settled back down by the beach edge.

 

With a sigh, he intended to eat just a bite of the cracker, but it was so small that he just ate the whole thing. Would he regret this later? Probably, but then he'd just blame Jeremy like he said.

 

The high hit pretty quick, almost instantly. It was like the most awesome moment of just hitting the peak when crossing that line between high and flat out stoned. He giggled a little as he felt his brain go all fuzzy. Then he felt all fuzzy.

 

Then it became a bad sort of fuzzy. Too intense, too much.

 

Michael fell back to the ground and lost track of himself for a moment. When he was properly aware again, he felt... different.

 

Looking around, Michael noticed one thing right away: he definitely was an animal now. He looked into the water, ignoring Jeremy for now, as he took in that he transformed into a _fucking polar bear_. Now, he knew that he was always warm and didn't get cold easily, but _really_?

 

He huffed before sitting down at the edge of the sand, shooting Jeremy a look that said 'OK, now what, genius?'

 

Jeremy hopped up onto his tail and scooted back into deeper water, clicking and almost chittering. That was easy enough to translate. ‘Come play with me!’ He dove and popped out, doing a couple of flips before looking back at Michael.

 

Michael seemed a little unamused, though huffed as he waded into the water. Despite the fact he was weighed down with large amounts of fur, he felt it surprisingly easy to wade through the water. OK, this was _definitely_ the weirdest thing he'd ever experienced, and that was saying a lot with his life.

 

Jeremy chattered happily, swimming circles around him and jumping over him. He would occasionally nudge Michael, as if trying to prompt him to do something.

 

What was he expecting him to do? He was a polar bear, not a marine animal! He huffed and swatted at the water, making it splash and drench the both of them.

 

Jeremy swam in front of him, nudging him before diving. Oh yeah, polar bears could hold their breath for, like, two minutes or something. Jeremy wanted him to dive and see the underwater. Judging by what he could see from up here, it would actually be really pretty. There seemed to be some basic buildings as well as plenty of colorful plants. Maybe in honor of Poseidon?

 

Michael held his breath then before diving down. He blinked a few times, but could see clearly under the surface. He looked and saw the wonderful spires of buildings, even if there weren't many, and an array of colorful sea plants. Now that he could clearly see it, it was breathtaking (duh, you can't breathe underwater).

 

His nostrils had closed over, which was pretty weird but also really awesome, and he found it easy to paddle through the water as he looked around.

 

Jeremy darted into his line of sight, swimming in circles a few times before looking at Michael proudly. He darted off, swimming through the long seaweed (kelp?) and around the spires and plants, very clearly having a lot of fun.

 

If Jeremy could smile, he would. Even if this was definitely the trippiest thing to ever happen to him, Michael was glad Jeremy was having so much fun. He swam a bit closer, watching as Jeremy went around and around, weaving and leaving a trail of bubbles temporarily in his wake. A few fish scattered when he went by, and if he could, he'd laugh and apologize to the little things.

 

Jeremy was obviously having a blast, zooming this way and that, but still stopping next to Michael and swimming up with him every few minutes to grab a new breath, even if Jeremy didn’t need it himself. Dolphins could hold their breaths a lot longer than polar bears after all.

 

Whenever they were out of the water, Jeremy would do flips and tricks, messing around and just having _fun_. Even if it was weird and Jeremy wasn’t exactly Jeremy right then, the obvious enjoyment warmed Michael’s heart.

 

He knew it helped with any built-up energy Jeremy might have, so Michael enjoyed the little shows he gave and seeing his dart around. Even the simple swimming, whether above or below water, relaxed him, especially since polar bears were such good swimmers and didn't get tired as easily. Time honestly flew by, even if he could have times it out if he wanted to.

 

They had just come out for another breath when Jeremy suddenly let out a small string of squeaks. Instantly, he started dashing to the shoreline, diving under and shooting himself put the water with a loud string of clicks, which morphed into his normal yelp as he landed with a thud, totally human. He looked dry, was dressed, and seemed to have just a little sand on him from the crash landing.

 

He sat up dazedly, looking around and giggling. “That was fucking awesome.” His voice was heavy and slurred, and he didn’t seem to be able to focus on anything right then.

 

Oh. Well, the hour had to almost be up then. How Jeremy knew was beyond him.

 

Michael quickly swam over and out, shaking himself out since he felt heavier all drenched. If he got Jeremy a little (read: a lot) wet from shaking his fur out, was it really his fault? He sat down beside his friend, huffing for a second as he saw how high he was. Well, he was going to be like that too, so might as well enjoy and make fun of your friend until it happened to you minutes later, right?

 

Jeremy stared at him with wide eyes, seemingly not caring that he was now soaking wet. “Mikey, you’re so...fluffy.” He sort of wiggled towards him, making grabby hands, but seemed to be so out of it that he couldn’t figure out how to move properly.

 

Michael, if he could, would have raised his brows at this and laughed. Instead, he moved closer, barely leaning towards him (polar bears could weight up to almost a thousand pounds, and he wasn't a light human by any standards, so no risks here). He was honestly really curious to see how he'd react to cuddling with him. Would he just flop against Michael and no longer exist mentally and physically, or would he babble?

 

The moment Jeremy got close enough, he melted against Michael, gently grabbing his fur (weird sentence but okay) and rubbing his face against Michael’s neck. “You’re so fluffy and cuddly, Mikey. You are normally too but this is extra cuddly,” he mumbled, sort of going boneless except to keep his grip. Even if he was super high, he still seemed to be making an effort to not grab too hard and hurt Michael. Then he sort of started clumsily stroking where his hands were. It felt sort of relaxing and Michael felt himself melt a little with the feeling. Okay. He could understand why Hades liked this.

 

He let out a small huff, shutting his eyes as he let Jeremy do this. He couldn't help it, OK? It was super nice and relaxing, and feeling Jeremy's weight against him was apparently always calming, even if he was a polar bear.

 

Jeremy kept quietly mumbling what might be praise, but was too slurred and unclear to make out. Michael would have been totally content to just stay there until he turned human again, but a shocked gasp pulled his attention, making his eyes fly open.

 

Chrissy was standing just over by the path from camp, staring at them in shock. Then her shock seemed to melt away and was replaced by an exasperated sort of fondness. “I should have known you two would end up trying those.” She sighed as the walked over, patting Michael on the head before moving to sit next to Hades, showering him in some affection. Since his vest was off, it was clear than he was off duty right then.

 

Michael leaned into the touch, watching her go and give Hades some love. Was it weird that he understood exactly how and why his dog loved the affection he got? Probably, but he was weird. His dog just growled contently, eventually rolling onto his back and wiggling his paws in the air. If he could, he would let out an 'aww' because Hades was so fucking adorable.

 

As Michael watched, he suddenly felt a tug in his gut, an instinctual knowledge that he was about to turn back. He braced himself and found that, within seconds, he was human again and he felt _really_ fucking good.

 

It was hard to think, hard to to _anything_ really, but it wasn’t a bad thing. It was a good thing. An especially good thing because Jeremy was still wrapped around him, nuzzling gently against his neck. “Yay, my Mikey’s back now,” he mumbled, sighing happily.

 

In lieu of speaking, Michael let out a soft hum as he leaned against Jeremy now that he was able to without utterly destroying and squashing him. Granted, there would be some smooshing, but he was already leaning a little and it meant they could keep cuddling while on the floor. "'M back."

 

Jeremy giggled as they fell over, but didn’t (or couldn’t) stop them. It just meant he held on a little tighter. And he kept nuzzling and murmuring and just being adorable. Jeremy sort of moved himself so he was entirely wrapped around Michael, seemingly content with their position.

 

While Jeremy was a pretty tactile guy with Michael, he wasn’t really one to cuddle like this. He only did it when he was really high, even if Michael knew that he actually loved it. It was weird. But then, Jeremy was a weird guy.

 

He was weird, but he liked him a lot. _Loved_ him in fact, even if he showed that he didn't love him like that. Jeremy probably loved Christine, he rambled a lot about her and how he was crushing on her sometimes. It got annoying sometimes, but it was OK.

 

Speaking of which, he saw Christine walk over to them, and he just gave her a grin as best he could. He didn't really feel like talking, he was too relaxed to, so he just let out a small and blissed out, "Hi," before shutting his eyes. Christine was nice. He liked hanging out with her.

 

“Hi Chrissy,” Jeremy mumbled before returning to his stream of unintelligible murmurs against Michael’s neck.

 

Christine sighed, but it sort of sounded like a laugh too. “You should only be out for a few more minutes. Don’t worry, I won’t judge. _Everyone_ gets caught out by the animal crackers. It’s sort of a right of passage, even if you don’t do drugs at all, they sneak them somewhere else. I was a horse and it was awesome. I don’t think I’ve ever moved so fast and the wind felt amazing in my mane and- where was I going with this again? Oh, right. Anyways. Yeah, you’ll be fine soon.”

 

He didn't wanna stop feeling this good though. Michael only thought about that for a moment though, just starfishing out into the sand, not caring if it got under his clothes or in his hair. Was this what zen felt like? Maybe. He'd have to write about this. But then he'd have to move... Yeah, no, he'd just enjoy this.

 

Jeremy shifted a little. Then a little more. Then he groaned, chuckling a bit. “Okay, wow, _that_ was a good high.” He removed his face from Michael’s neck, which was sad, but he didn’t let go like he usually would when he woke up from a high so it wasn’t all bad. “Hi properly now Chrissy. Sorry for not paying you more attention earlier.”

 

"It's OK! You sort of are blissed out like that for a good little bit after you get out of your animal form. Michael's probably going to be like that for a little bit longer, so I think we should sit until he wakes up." Christine proceeded to then sit by them, Hades hopping into her lap and flopping down. Well, Jeremy was still holding onto him, so he was alright with this.

 

“So how are you this fine day, Chrissy? I just spent the better part of this last hour as a dolphin, so I’m feeling magnificent.” He chuckled and Michael might have gotten jealous that he wasn’t the focus of Jeremy’s attention anymore, but then Jeremy was stroking his hair slightly and it didn’t matter anymore.

 

"I'm doing great! I ended up doing some work and got ahead! Even if math wasn't fun, I think I did alright. It's hard to tell when most everyone here has dyslexia," she said around a laugh. "Oh! I also worked with Chloe to do some theater with her siblings. She said I'm like an honorary Dionysus kid, but I don't know how to feel about that..." Oh, right, Mr. D was the God of Greek Theatre... Weird.

 

“Well I’m an honorary Hephaestus kid, and I’m not technically inclined at all, so I don’t think it means too much. Besides, you’re an awesome actress, Chrissy. And an awesome singer too. You could probably be an Apollo kid with how good you are, honestly.” Jeremy heaped on a bit more than a little praise, and Michael could feel that he was blushing, even as he kept stroking Michael’s hair and holding him so sweetly.

 

Michael felt himself coming to then, and of all times, why did it have to be now? He'd rather be blissed out and not bothered by this than be present and bothered. Regardless, he just continued to lie there, letting Jeremy hold him as they kept talking.

 

"Oh, really, you think so? Well, the Apollo kids are known more for poetry than anything else... I'm not the _best_ at writing my own stuff though, but I might try if you think so!" He could practically _hear_ Christine lighting up at that, if her giggling was any indication. "You should try to join me! I don't wanna do it alone, and you got lots of energy to get out too! We could do a two-person one act or something!"

 

Jeremy tensed up a little at that, but relaxed and continued holding Michael gently. “I don’t know, I’m not much of a performer... but if you really want, I can give it a try! You’re gonna have to help me though, I’m pretty sure I’ll be useless.” Jeremy’s self deprecating laugh made Michael feel a little uncomfortable. His gut response was to comfort him, but then Jeremy was also trying to flirt with his crush, so he didn’t want to mess it up, except he totally _did_ because he was jealous but then he wanted Jeremy to be happy and- ugh. Feelings were hard.

 

"I will, don't worry! Oh, it'll be so fun Jeremy!" He heard her giggling return full-force before a small 'oh!' escaped her. "I think Michael's starting to nod off, he might just be super relaxed after that. It can do that to some people, I know Jake said he practically passed out after. We should get you two back to Cabin Nine!" Well shit, he didn't wanna ruin this, but he did even if he didn't try.

 

Jeremy gently poked Michael’s cheek. “Hey Mikey? You okay to move? Let’s get you to bed, buddy,” he murmured, trying (and failing) to shift himself into a sitting position.

 

Well, he didn't sound upset or anything, so maybe he was fine... Yeah, he had to be.

 

 

 

Michael certainly was fine, but Jeremy and that Ares kid he fought wasn't. All he knew was that, while he was working on adding his newest earring cuff to his headphones-earring charmed object (he enjoyed the many cuffs along the side and top of his ear) in the nice, air-conditioned comfort of his own cabin, something happened and Chrissy helped stop everything. Brooke had actually grabbed him, and he quickly put the rings, studs, and cuffs on, ignoring... a look he got from Brooke. "Hey, they look good, and I even got the classic Greek leaves dangling from my chain."

 

"Not why I'm giving you the look." Well, he was shit at reading social cues, and he was only getting used to other people's looks now. "I'll explain later... maybe. Just c'mon."

 

He was dragged off to the amphitheatre, seeing the two solitary year-round Apollo kids of Jake and Mara tending to one of Christine's brothers while Christine was looking over Jeremy.

 

Jeremy was scowling at the Ares kid. Michael recognized that look, that meant Jeremy had been defending him, and that he was hurt. Oh god no. Michael sprinted the rest of the way over, and Jeremy’s expression shifted from angry to panicked to an attempt at casual. “Uh, hey Mikey. What are you doing _here_? I thought you were working on your headphones... Heheh....” He subtly tried to hide the fact that Chrissy was fussing over his shoulder by nudging at her, flinching a little as she kept prodding.

 

"I'm here because you did something, what the hell happened?" Michael asked as he sat down next to Jeremy, frowning as Brooke went to check on Mara and Jake. "All I know is that you fought that kid over there and that he somehow seems more beat up than you do."

 

“That would be because of me. He tried to punch Jeremy, and I sort of lost it. Don’t regret it at all,” Christine said, grabbing Jeremy’s arm and making him move it. He winced at the movement.

 

Jeremy scowled again, clearly giving up on trying to hide the fact that he got into a fight. “That guy was making some horrible comments about you, dude. And he was making them _to me_. You know I wasn’t just gonna let that slide so I started talking shit about _him_. You know what I’m like, my mouth gets ahead of my survival instinct. But check it, he went for a gut punch and I managed to redirect it! I’m getting better!”

 

He actually sounded excited at that. Dumbass.

 

"You still got into a fight! We're not supposed to be doing that, no matter if someone's being an ass." Michael huffed as he helped Jeremy to slowly get up, frowning as Jeremy hissed. "Where did you even redirect the punch to? You're still hurt." He had a feeling on where, but he wanted to know if he got hurt anywhere else before taking him to Chiron. Since the only two Apollo kids here during the year were busy, he'd need to prove his title as head healer.

 

“Just my shoulder. He sort of glanced off it. Besides, he threw the first punch, all I did was cuss him out.” Jeremy crossed his arms, scowling and pouting at the same time, an impossible combo he had somehow mastered. He seemed to ignore how badly he flinched at the movement.

 

“To be fair, Michael, if Jeremy hadn’t stepped in, _I_ was about to,” Chrissy admitted, looking up at him. There was not an ounce of guilt in her expression. “Related or not, Jerome had it coming to him.”

 

Michael glanced over at Jerome, the sympathy he originally had melting away. If _Christine_ held no guilt, he wouldn't either. "Well, let's get you to the Big House so Chiron can check you over." He had that sickening curiosity, he wanted to know what was said about him that got even _Christine_ so upset and riled up, but he knew it would be better not to. He'd get upset knowing, not because the kid said it, but because it would only fuel that teenage self-hatred he harbored.

 

Jeremy sighed heavily, but nodded. “It’s not _that_ bad... OW!” Christine had poked Jeremy’s shoulder lightly. “Ugh, fine. Let’s go.” Jeremy followed after them without much more of a fuss, and Michael was even more grateful to have a friend like Christine. Finally, someone actually could help him get Jeremy checked out and over.

 

"As your Cabin Head, I'm telling you to _not_ start fights again," Michael chastised as he glanced over his shoulder, in awe of Christine's work. The fact she was able to take down a 6'5 wall of meat that was double her size in muscle and over a foot taller than her send a shiver down his spine. He was really glad Christine was his friend and had his back.

 

“I’d rather go back to Hermes than stay quiet against that sort of abuse, even if you weren’t here to hear it. But fine, I’ll do my best.” Jeremy sighed and fell silent, just following them into the Big House and settling on a bed in the infirmary.

 

Chiron came in a few minutes later, followed closely by a very worried looking Dustin. “Jeremy... what happened?” he asked gently, tugging at Jeremy’s cardigan lightly to get him to take it off. Jeremy obliged, but stayed quiet, looking away with a dark blush.

 

"He got into a fight with Jerome over something," Michael explained, not wanting to put down all the details if Jeremy didn't want to. "He's got a hurt shoulder." As he spoke, he gently took Jeremy's hand, knowing that his vitiligo would be visible now. He normally kept his arms and torso covered (he was thankfully always cold so it didn't screw him over during the summers in Jersey). Jeremy didn't like others seeing it, the self-consciousness of teens with anxiety and all. This was a big deal.

 

“Hey, Jeremy. Why is your skin all patchy like that? I mean, it looks really cool but I don’t think I’ve ever seen anything like it!” Chrissy asked, studying his arms carefully. Jeremy didn’t respond, his blush going darker and highlighting the fact that he had makeup on his cheek.

 

Chiron ignored that conversation for now, but Michael did notice that he was studying the vitiligo patches carefully as he looked over Jeremy’s shoulder. “It looks dislocated. I’ll pop it right back in. Dustin, can you fetch a small square of ambrosia?” Dustin nodded and quickly went over to the wooden box in the corner of the room. “Hold on, Jeremy. This will only hurt for a moment. One. Two. Three!” On the count of three, Chiron popped Jeremy’s shoulder back into place. Jeremy yelped in pain, then relaxed, panting but obviously feeling a lot less pain than he was earlier. “After the ambrosia, it should be totally healed in a few days.”

 

Michael frowned and gently squeezed Jeremy's hand again. He was embarrassed and still in pain. How was he going to lift his best friend's spirits?

 

He glanced over at Chiron as he took the ambrosia square from Dustin and gave it to Jeremy, letting him eat a small chunk he took off from it before handing it back over. Seeing his lower half and where they were, an idea lit up his mind and he couldn't help but grin before asking. "Hey Jere, know where we are? And who's helping you?"

 

Jeremy sighed, turning his head listlessly to Michael. His eyes twinkled with a little curiosity but his expression remained sort of upset. “Do tell, Mikey, do tell.”

 

"Well, we're in an infirmary, which could be considered a hospital... You also have a particular nickname for Chiron, but some could call him... a horse?"

 

Jeremy blinked, then giggled. Then he lost it, doubling over in laughter. “There’s a horse loose in the hospital!” He stuttered out through his giggles. Chiron and Chrissy were both very clearly confused, but Dustin was losing it as well over by the ambrosia chest.

 

“I’m only... half horse? I’m not sure I understand, boys, but I’m glad you’re feeling better already Jeremy.” Chiron awkwardly patted Jeremy’s head, smiling bemusedly.

 

Michael decided to take it one step further, leaning close to Jeremy and whispering into his ear, "This shouldn't be allowed... I don't remember _that_ from Hamilton," and watched as Jeremy absolutely _lost it_ , way worse than before. Pulling back with a satisfied grin, he looked up at Chiron with a somewhat apologetic look.

 

Jeremy leant back on his undamaged arm, gasping for breath through his laughter as tears of joy streamed down his face. The combination of the reference and the perfect placement of Chiron in the infirmary mean that his giggles were magnified by ten. It was a beautiful sight to behold, and Michael couldn’t help but laugh along a little.

 

After a moment, Jeremy calmed down a little, scrubbing at his face with a massive grin on his lips, not caring that he was partially rubbing off his makeup. “Thanks Mikey. I needed that.”

 

Chiron and Chrissy still looked a little lost, but Dustin had pulled himself together, muttering something along the lines of, “How did I never make that connection?”

 

"It's a comedian reference to a bit he did," was all Michael could offer as he gently rubbed along Jeremy's good shoulder, giving him a fond smile. "And of course. I'm never gonna let you feel bad if there's something I can do to help you." With how nice Jeremy looked, he wanted so badly to kiss him, this unfiltered, raw version of him. He couldn't though, so he just smiled and ran his hand along his good side.

 

It was the least he could do.

 

 

 

Jeremy and Michael were sitting with a girl called Jenna, who was apparently the camp’s Oracle, while she explained her role when Chloe and Chrissy had approached.

 

“Hey guys, I just need to ask Jeremy something.” Chloe smiled, but it carried a sort of worry behind it. “Chrissy said your skin is all patchy or something. Are you alright?” Jeremy instantly flushed a dark red and partially curled in on himself. Michael understood why; Jeremy was self conscious about it and had been picked on when it had been first appearing, but he still didn’t like the fact that he was so uncomfortable in his own skin. Maybe having the rest of their friends know would help settle Jeremy a little when he realized they wouldn’t treat him differently?

 

"Oh, uh, he's fine. It doesn't hurt him or anything, it's just a charming look he has," Michael said as he wrapped an arm around Jeremy's shoulder.

 

At this, Jenna blinked before letting out a small 'oh.' "Vitiligo? One of my classmates has that, and she's very prideful of it. She even does her makeup to make sure it’s still prominent and shown off and rocks it," he said as she scrolled through her phone (apparently, as Oracle, she was allowed to be an exception to the no-phone rule?) before showing a picture of said classmate. The girl, admittingly, was gorgeous.

 

Jeremy shyly lifted his head to look at the phone, looking genuinely surprised. “She’s really pretty,” he mumbled, pressing closer to Michael again.

 

“Vitiligo?” Chloe tried out the word, with Christine doing the same behind her. “Can we see, Jeremy? Please?” She knelt down next to them, getting in Jeremy’s line of sight. “If you’re worried about it, I promise we won’t laugh. You’ve got nothing to be scared about,” she added gently, reaching out and squeezing his hand.

 

Jeremy thought about it for a second before looking around, grabbing at Michael’s hoodie almost desperately. Jenna held out a pack of makeup wipes. He nodded in thanks, took one, and started to raise it, freezing part of the way through the motion, reconsidering the action.

 

Michael gave Jeremy a reassuring smile, reaching over and taking hold of his hand, asking silently if he needed help. When he saw Jeremy nod, the wipe now in his hand, Michael muttered out a small, "Thanks," before taking it properly and carefully removing Jeremy's concealer. He left room for Jeremy to ask him to stop, but he didn't, so he kept going.

 

Once all of his makeup was off, the spots were visible. Granted, he was already lighter skin, but compared to the stark white, it was obvious. Honestly, Michael thought he was handsome, but he knew Jeremy would never agree. Maybe the help of their friends would make him reconsider (he really hoped he reconsidered).

 

Once his face was uncovered, Jeremy slowly slipped his cardigan off, putting it lightly on Michael’s lap. It was within easy reach but not so easy that he could just default to grabbing it straight away. That was another big step. Michael was feeling really proud of Jeremy right then.

 

“That’s so cool!” Chrissy murmured, coming closer. After a moment’s hesitation, and a nod from Michael, she ran her fingers lightly over Jeremy’s arm. He shivered from the action, but Michael would guess it was more from the raw contact and such a new sensation on usually covered skin than anything else. Jeremy still didn’t speak, still clutching at Michael’s hoodie but less desperately.

 

"Yeah, he's self-conscious about it though, it started forming a few years ago. It's spread since."

 

"It's still really cool. If you want me to teach you how to have it compliment you with makeup or something, I could, but I think it looks nice on you," Chloe said as she gently patted Jeremy's knee.

 

Jeremy didn’t flinch away, so that was another point in the ‘yay’ box for this interaction.

 

“I don’t know if I’m ready for that,” Jeremy muttered, pressed his untouched knee against Michael, very clearly holding back the urge to hide his face.

 

Michael smiled down at Jeremy then, gently nudging him in the side. "That's alright. If you ever _are_ ready though, you know who to reach," Chloe said with a warm smile, patting his knee once more before pulling back.

 

"Honestly, it affects at least a fifth of a million people in the US alone every year, people just don't take the time to notice and appreciate it," Jenna added as she tapped on her screen a few more times. "There are even some models with vitiligo in the media."

 

“At least they’re actually decent looking,” Jeremy muttered under his breath, barely loud enough for even Micheal to hear. Then he took a deep breath and looked at everyone properly, his smile small and shaky. “Thanks guys. I guess I’m just a bit... self conscious. I’ve never met anyone else with it, even if I’ve seen pictures, so it feels like an.... isolated issue, I guess? It’s stupid.” He tried waving them off.

 

“Jeremy, how you feel isn’t stupid,” Christine reassured him as she plopped down to his side. “It is rare compared to other things, and it’s gotta be scary when you’re figuring out how to deal with it on your own. Just know we don’t judge ‘ya for it, and if anyone else does, we’re here to defend you and I’ll kick their butts!” Michael knew she wasn’t joking after what happened last week.

 

Jeremy’s smile was a little less shaky then, but he still kept on hand tightly balled in Michael’s hoodie. “Thanks Chrissy. And thanks guys. It... means a lot.”

 

“Of course, we’re both of your friends,” Christine reassured, to which both of the girls present with them nodded.

 

“Even if I just met you guys, you seem cool. When I’m not at my dorm, I’ll defend you two if I have to. People don’t tend to mess with the girl that the Oracle overtakes.”

 

Jeremy relaxed his grip, and he actually grinned. They chatted for a while longer, but Jeremy made no move to actually grab his concealer, or to reapply it when they finally separated. Even if he was wearing it again the next day, Michael couldn’t help by count it as a win.

 

 

 

“Alright, your stance is getting better and so is your swing. I know you can be lighter on your feet, Michael, just relax a little more,” Dustin told Michael as they finished their own little sparring session. “You did really good today though, nice job!” He held his hand up for a fist bump.

 

Michael couldn’t help but smile and bump his fist, laughing a little when Dustin lamely made it explode. Dustin had really helped him learn more of the ropes, especially with training. He could never voice how appreciative he was, really.

 

While Dustin quickly excused himself to get them some water, Michael looked to where Jeremy was sparring with Madeline, the head of the Aphrodite cabin.

 

Jeremy’s movements were a whirlwind of blades as he carefully parried each of Madeline’s swift strikes. Honestly, he had taken to those twin blades faster than anyone had believed possible, finding him a natural in their use. Michael knew it was due to countless hours in VR with a similar set up.

 

Since the style he used was based mostly on speed and grace, Madeline had volunteered to train him. Even with Jeremy’s natural talent, Madeline was still the better fighter and eventually she managed to knock him down, sword pointed to his throat.

 

Jeremy looked a little startled, but he grinned as she lowered her sword and helped him up. “That was a close one, wasn’t it Maddie?” Madeline fondly ruffled his hair.

 

“You’re doing so much better, Jeremy.” She had a fake French accent just to make fun of the whole ‘language of love’ thing, but everyone just found it sort of endearing, Michael included.

 

“Honestly, when you told me you were so graceful, I didn’t believe it, but you deceived me with your looks. I hope not _everything_ I see is deceiving me, because I really like what I see.” Oh, yeah, she also flirted. A lot, but only with people who were alright with it. She had no intentions on going through with them unless the other person wanted to, as she only did this with people she thought were cute. It was a downside of all of the love she felt: she had to get it out _somehow_ , and this was healthy enough.

 

Michael couldn’t help but snicker at Jeremy’s red face, and not just because they worked out a lot. Madeline looked over at Michael then with a smile. “You have a keeper there, Mikey. Though you don’t look too bad yourself.”

 

“Shame that I’m extremely gay then, for you at least.”

 

“Quite a shame. We were never meant to be, oh woe is me.” She dramatically rested a hand over her forehead before she and Michael burst out into laughter.

 

Jeremy tried (and failed) to reply, his words mangled by his stammer and spluttering. For some reason he kept glancing over at Michael, maybe he was begging for help? Michael couldn’t help but laugh even harder at his response and his bright red face. He had gone without the concealer today, meaning that it was _totally_ visible.

 

Michael reached over and patted his shoulder once his laughter calmed down somewhat. “I told you that girls would like you once we were outta high school. Even the head of the Aphrodite cabin agrees that you’re a looker!” Madeline just nodded along with a knowing smile (he assumed it was because he was speaking the truth, what else would she be knowingly smiling about?) before she met with Dustin as he came back in with water for the four of them.

 

Jeremy seemed to turn even more red at that, but his spluttering slowed a little. He seemed a bit calmer if anything as he grabbed a water from Dustin with a small mumble of thanks.

 

“Okay, you two flirting with Mr. Beyblade again? He looks like he might explode!” Dustin chuckled as he passed out the rest of the water.

 

At that, Michael had to keep his cheeks from warming. No, he had been just teasing, Jeremy wouldn’t-

 

“Nah, just me,” Madeline reassured as Michael was handed his water. “I don’t think he can handle the flirt-tease combo of us two though.” Michael was certainly relieved as he drank some of his water then, hoping that any redness of his cheeks could be blamed on the training. Hey, he wasn’t in shape or fit, he could easily blame it all on that!

 

Jeremy refused to look at anyone for a good minute. He didn’t quite know how to handle flirting, but it seemed almost like he was _pouting_. Michael couldn’t figure out why; even if Madeline’s flirting was all just a bit of fun, she still meant her compliments. Why on earth would Jeremy be pouting because of that?

 

When he sat down with Jeremy to the side, next to Hades where he was enjoying his break, Michael couldn’t help but ask. “Hey, what’s wrong? Having an off day or?”

 

Jeremy jumped, as though startled out of his own head, and flushed a bright red again. “N-nothing! I’m fine!” The awkward laugh at the end of that really helped to solidify that Jeremy was most certainly _not_ fine.

 

Michael couldn’t help but frown a little, and he wanted to push so badly. They told each other when something was wrong, how they were feeling (granted, he never told Jeremy about his friendship-ruining-love for him because it would just make things awkward, Jeremy was straight as a plastic ruler). Did _he_ do something?... “Are you sure?... Was it something I did?”

 

Jeremy instantly frowned and grabbed his hand. “Naw dude, you’re fine. You’ve done nothing wrong, promise. I guess I’m just a little... confused by some stuff, but I don’t understand what? Like I know _something’s_ bugging me, but I don’t know what, y’know? But I promise, you’re good.” Jeremy squeezed his hand as he scooted closer, his small smile genuine even if his eyes actually showed his confusion.

 

Michael just nodded, squeezing his hand back with a soft smile. “If there’s anything that I can do to help, just let me know, yeah? As your best friend and Cabin Head... but mainly as your best friend, I’m here for you no matter what.”

 

Jeremy’s cheeks went a little red again, but his grin was bright and genuine. “Sure thing, Mikey. I’ll tell you as soon as I figure it out.” He leaned his head on Michael’s shoulder. “Y’know, I wish I could tell what the difference was between anxiety and genuine, rational fear was sometimes. It gets so fucking confusing,” he muttered after a second.

 

“Yeah, it gets pretty confusing,” Michael admitted as he looked down at Jeremy. He’d rest his head against his, but he was a sweaty mess. “But maybe one day you’ll figure it out. You’re smart. You just gotta do some deep, interpersonal work.”

 

Jeremy sniggered. “Yeah, you’re the smart one in this relationship, dude. I think my trademark is that I _don’t_ think before I act or speak.” He squeezed Michael’s hand again, this time a bit more gently. It was almost sweet. “Thanks though. You make things easier.”

 

“Hey, you’re smart when you _want_ to think though, but you’re welcome. I’m glad I can help.” And he meant it, squeezing Jeremy’s hand back as he spoke. He tried to convey the care he had for his friend through his actions and words.

 

Jeremy relaxed ever further, then sort of flopped himself across Michael’s lap with a grin. “I’m just gonna lie here for a bit. Let’s watch Maddie and Dustin spar.”

 

Michael was sure his cheeks warmed at that, damn traitors. "Alright, sounds good. After we do that though, we need to clean up. You're sticky, stinky, and sweaty."

 

Jeremy laughed as he stretched out, grinning up at Michael. “Yeah, you too Mikey. We both reek. We’re nerds, we don’t _do_ exercise.”

 

He turned his attention over to the older cabin heads, watching as they started to clash. Michael could tell that Dustin was holding back, but judging by Jeremy’s reaction so was Madeline.

 

Dustin seemed to see some opportunity though, as his eyes lit up and he was pushing hard to trip up Madeline. She seemed to be one step ahead, as _something_ filled her voice as she held Dustin back, sword pushing against sword. "Now, you wouldn't hurt me, would you?" Dustin hesitated then, a different look in his eyes as Madeline quickly disarmed him, knocking him down to his back with the tip of her rose-themed sword to his throat. "I believe that is the final point to me?"

 

"Ugh, c'mon Maddie," Dustin whined as the sword was pulled away and he was helped up. "Charmspeak, really? Not fair."

 

"What isn't fair is not using all that your mama or daddy gave you, because all's fair in love and war. _You_ just aren't using everything you got in that cute little booty of yours." She threw a wink his way as she quickly adjusted her curly red hair, tightening the hold her hair tie had on her longer locks.

 

“How long until they’re a thing?” Jeremy whispered, watching Dustin carefully. This was a normal thing for the boys, being the losers of the school meant it was really easy to watch things unnoticed. They had the art of identifying chemistry to a ‘T.’ (Except Jeremy was oblivious to Michael’s affection, but that worked in his favor in keeping his crush quiet.) “I’m saying by next spring.”

 

"Hey, don't steal my line, I was gonna say that," Michael muttered out with faux bitterness. "Fine, I'm gonna one-up you and say by the new year at the _latest_." He nodded in affirmation when they saw Madeline laugh at Dustin almost choking on his water by some joke she had made. "Eeyup."

 

Jeremy cackled quietly, shooting him a small mock glare. “Damn, you’re right. They’re totally into each other.” He lounged back, letting himself fall boneless. “I wonder how they don’t realize how into each other they are? Dustin has been giving her heart eyes from the moment she walked into the training arena, and Madeline has been flirting _hard_ with him and it’s clear she’s serious.”

 

He couldn't help but relate a bit to what Jeremy was saying, sighing as he looked over at the two who were clearly messing around now, laughing and tossing water from their bottles at one another. "Timing? Doubts? Self-reflection? Who knows." Michael shrugged as he tried hard not to look at Jeremy and just spill his guts then. "A plethora of things. Hopefully they talk it out soon though..."

 

The way Jeremy looked up at him made it even harder to say quiet. There was a level of... something dancing in his eyes along with the usual fondness. He grinned up at Michael, giggling a little.

 

“It’ll happen eventually. It’s inevitable. Things like them, it’s fate.”

 

 

 

As fall was _fall_ ing upon them (heh), Michael found that more than cooler weather was joining them. He was working hard on making a mini-fridge for his bed (hey, he had to store his contraband drinks _somewhere_ ), his earrings currently in the form of headphones, when he felt someone poke at his back. Since he was so hyper focused and was jamming out to some good, louder tunes, he tried his best to not flip out and almost ruin what he was working on, keyword being that he _tried_. He dropped the tools he had, though thankfully didn't ruin any of his progress.

 

Jeremy was expecting this and and caught the screwdriver with ease. It seemed like he only had good hand eye coordination when it came to working with Michael; anyone else and he would fumble at the very least.

 

‘Hey Mikey. Brooke wants to know if she can sleep over tonight. Is that okay with you?’ Jeremy signed, knowing that Michael would need time to readjust if he took of his headphones.

 

Michael blinked as he took off his headphones, his ears adjusting to the stark silence compared to the music he was zoned into before. He just rubbed his eyes, nodding as he did so. "I... Yeah, totally cool as long as she's alright with us being loud dweebs," he managed to get out after a minute of readjusting and coming out of his fixated task.

 

Jeremy chuckled. “She knows us well enough by now to expect that, dude.” He still kept his voice low, not forcing Michael out of it any faster than he needed to. “Should I go grab her?”

 

He nodded then and waved him off. "Yeah, help her get set up. I'll be up in a minute to properly welcome her and all." A thought hit him then. "Wait, did she tell you why she wanted to sleep over? Did something happen? Do I have to go beat someone up? Better yet, do we have to tell Christine and have her go intimidate and possibly beat someone up?"

 

Jeremy giggled at that. “Chill dude, she just wants to hang out with us. Apparently she misses us in Cabin Eleven or something.” Jeremy reached down, ruffling Michael’s hair. “Either that or the prank war has gotten out of hand. Either way, she’s not in any trouble.” Jeremy hopped up onto Michael’s bed, swinging his legs.

 

"Hey, I never stayed with the Hermes kids, that was you for, what, one night?" He raised a brow at him then as he took his screwdriver back from Jeremy, gently whapping his shoulder with the metal end. "Didn't you just say that you were going to go grab her? Grab her instead of gabbing with _me_ so we can _all_ gab together while I finish my mini-fridge." Not that he minded Jeremy sitting with him or ruffling his hair (he very much liked it), but it would be rude to leave Brooke hanging and waiting for an answer.

 

Jeremy sighed dramatically. “I was just making sure you don’t get too deep back into your focus.” He hopped up, messing Michael’s hair as he walked past. “Back in a few!”

 

"I won't," Michael promised, huffing as he looked down at his work. He was very tempted to tug on his chains again and have his headphones reform, but he decided against it. He had to be a good host to Brooke, and focusing solely on his mini-fridge project was rude. Yeah.

 

Jeremy wandered back in a few minutes later, hopping back up onto the bed. There was a sound of shuffling and a bag being dropped. “Hey Michael,” Brooke called, hopping get up onto a different bed. “I gotta say, you’ve really made this place your own!”

 

Michael looked around, seeing the posters and decorations he had made and hung up with Jeremy around the place, all themed after things they loved and grew up with. "Yeah, we've tried, I dunno," Michael said with a smile and a shrug. "It felt a bit empty, and this makes it a little livelier, y'know? I hope the geekiness isn't too much."

 

Brooke lied back and hung her head over the edge of the bed she chose, grinning at Michael from her spot upside down. “Well maybe with a few extra people here, it’ll feel less empty?” She grinned. “I mentioned to Jenna that I was planning on staying over, so she might come knocking. She stays at whichever cabin pleases her that day, so she won’t get in trouble like anyone else would,” Brooke explained.

 

He couldn't help but feel warmth spreading in his chest at that. "I... That would be really nice," he admitted as he put his stuff he was working on into an empty bed, tools down beside it.

 

Jeremy chuckled and opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a knock at the door. He jumped up and went to get it, and came back in with Jenna and a very proud looking Jake. “I overheard there was a sleepover going on, and Mara gave me the go-ahead to join if it’s cool with you, bro.” Jenna was setting her stuff down on an unoccupied bed, not even bothering to ask.

 

“Hey guys. This one’s mine!” was all she said.

 

Michael looked between everyone coming in with wide eyes, especially when Christine managed to sneak her way in past Jake's hulking form. "Don't forget about me! You two tower over me, it's unfair," she whined out as she dashed further in, hopping up onto the bed that Brooke had set up for herself. "Mind if I share? I sleep better with others."

 

"Oh, not at all," Brooke said, her cheeks rosy and complimenting the yellow and orange she wore.

 

Jeremy didn’t look at all phased, instead grinned over at the two girls. “You two should maybe switch to a lighter sheet if you’re sharing. This room gets kinda hot at night. I think Michael is secretly trying to cook me with the ambient temperature, but I could be wrong.”

 

At that, Michael sputtered. "Wh- you know damn well that it's because of the forge under here!" He gently pushed at Jeremy's shoulder as Jake settled down in a bed of his own. "If you all are sleeping here though, lemme see if I can find where I stashed some snacks." He got up and out of bed, gently pushing Jeremy once more for good measure, before he hurried to where he hid some things in a cooler environment. Hades got up and followed him along, seemingly curious and possibly thinking that he was going to grab him some treats.

 

Jeremy cackled, letting himself be shoved over the second time. He flipped so he was lying on his belly, resting his head in his hands. “Top draw of the copper cabinet!” When Michael turned to arch and eyebrow at him, Jeremy stuck his tongue out, giggling more when Michael flipped him off. Everyone laughed at that too.

 

“Dude, Jeremy wasn’t kidding when he said it could get hot in here. I’m pretty sure most of the attractive people in camp are here, except the Aphrodite kids,” Jake teased, lounging back on his bed.

 

Jeremy flushed, and sort of shifted to cover his makeup covered cheek as subtly as he could.

 

"You're just saying that to partially inflate your own ego," Brooke said, and Michael glanced back in time to see her chuck _something_ at Jake. It hit him square in the temple, to which he pouted about before grabbing whatever thing (oh, it was a strawberry, she must've snagged some from dinner) and eating it.

 

"Hey, I'm a man of many tastes. I can say if people are attractive or not. I obviously am not gonna do anything, I'm a big adult who will protect my children."

 

"You and Brooke are both nineteen, I'm twenty-one, and the babies here are sixteen except for Michael. You have no right to be calling anyone your children, Jake," Jenna pointed out as she slumped back in the pillow pile she made for herself.

 

"Hey, no arguing in my cabin or no contraband snacks for anyone," Michael said as he reached in, grabbing some bags of Funyuns, Lays, and a thing of dog treats.

 

This felt... nice. Comfortable in a way Michael had never experienced before as everyone shared the snacks, chatting happily. Of course, that meant it couldn’t last.

 

There was a solid knocking on the door before it swung open. Everyone fumbled to hide their snacks, looking up in fear at Mr. D as he strode in (except Jenna, who kept texting on her phone).

 

“Now, I know things aren’t as strict during the year, but I couldn’t ignore the obvious build up of you lot in Cabin Nine. I only let Jamison stay with George because Hephaestus let it happen-“ Jeremy grumbled under his breath at the misuse of their names. “-but I have no such obligations to you brats. You all need to pack up and-“ He was suddenly cut off as Chloe sauntered in, carrying her own bag.

 

“Ciao dad.” She grinned, setting herself up on one of the beds, obviously unconcerned by the fact her dad was trying to break it up.

 

Mr. D seemed to blink in surprise at this. "Ch-"

 

"I'm glad to see you checking up on all of us, but we're all good. We're gonna follow the rules like we would in our own cabin, and I was getting lonely since I'm the only one in your cabin." She wasn't even looking up at her godly parent until she tugged out her grape-shaped pillow, tossing it onto the bed she claimed before looking over at Mr. D. "This is fine, right dad?"

 

He grumbled under his breath, letting out a heavy sigh as he waved a hand. "Whatever, don't cause a scene. George, you better take good care of my little girl." With that and mutterings about damned kids or something, he was gone as quickly as he came.

 

Silence reigned for a moment. Then Jeremy broke it. “Chloe, you are literally my hero right now,” he gaped. There was a small murmur of agreement from the rest of the group. Chloe just flipped her hair, grinning.

 

“Gotta use my status for _some_ good, don’t I? Besides, we’ll all behave... mostly. Now, I smell some Lays, toss me a bag.”

 

A bag of salt and vinegar chips flew across the room, which she expertly caught them with one hand. Conversations continued as Chloe started to explain how she _knows_ Mr. D got her the adorable pillow adorned with a cute face for a birthday, even if he'd never fess up to it.

 

As Michael looked out over all of the friends he made during his short time already at camp, only after two months, he couldn't help but feel his chest warm, but in a different way than with Jeremy. He felt loved, cared for, a part of _something_ for once. His eyes glanced over at all of the decorations he and Jeremy put up.

 

Maybe he could take one or two down and just keep them near his own bed... Maybe.


	5. Jeremy: The God of the Dead is Cool and I Discover That I Don’t Like Denim Jackets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so we are getting into the meat of the fic now! We are actually getting to know... the quest of this. Yes, it will be long, so I hope you enjoyed the last filler chapter of sorts. <3   
> Also, thanks so much for all of your insane support. I can't believe how great you guys are. Mara and I love reading your theories about Jeremy's parent, but we won't be answering who until it's revealed in-fic. ;3c We do enjoy reading everything though, so keep commenting, even if it isn't about that! (Sorry for lack of replies as well, I'm going into my last week, not finals week, of this semester and I have two papers due and a presentation and then moving out over the course of a week stuff, ugh.)
> 
> But now, out wise words from Mara:
> 
> 'Well guys, you’ve hit the plot! Everything goes downhill from here so brace yourselves. Thanks again for the insane support, I love you guys so much! Also, enjoy our less than straight Hades :3'

Jeremy was feeling... wrong. Like really fucking ‘I need to shiver out my skin’ sort of wrong. But then, this had been happening for about a week now, so he was kinda used to it.

 

He’d fall asleep, feel wrong, then wake up fine. Standard stuff. Except this time, he found that while he fell asleep, his world seemed to shift and flip over on itself.

 

He found himself in a rather decadent black throne room, with a figure lounging on a regal black throne. He spun around, trying to get a proper look at where he was.

 

“Okay, loving the emo aesthetic you’ve got going on and all, but where the hell am I?” Jeremy half screeched. He was alone, in a weird place, with _no Michael_. He was _this_ far away from a full blown panic attack!

 

The figure he turned back to face looked at him with a look of reassurance, which looked somehow reassuring on the more defined, yet soft features of the man in front of him. Somehow, he reminded him of some version of John Mulaney, though not _as_ silly (but still a bit if he wanted to be). He wore a more regal suit, hints of gold and silver in his accessories.

 

"Oh, uh... Hey." Hell, this guy's voice even sounded similar to Mulaney's voice! Maybe binging his Netflix specials with Michael and Jake before bed wasn't the best idea... "How are you doing kid? You're sorta in your dreams, but not? I don't know, this dream stuff isn't my specialty, it's Morpheus' thing, and it's been ages since I've been in front of everyone." Wait, what?

 

He stood from his throne, giving a somewhat goofy smile to Jeremy. "Names Hades, kid, how do ya do? Don't worry, no reaping or anything happening, I sorta like you and your... _friend_ too much, especially after the naming-the-dog-after-me thing. I almost teared up when I found out, especially since he looks like a mini Cerberus!"

 

“I-er- what?” Jeremy spluttered, trying to get his head around this. He quickly took a second to ground himself. He was in the presence of Hades. The Hades. As in the god. Who actually liked him, and Michael, so this wasn’t too bad.

 

“Umm... Sorry, sir, I’m a little overwhelmed, I’ll be a bit more polite in a second.” Jeremy sat himself down and looked up at Hades. Okay, remember: channel Michael. He was the polite one.

 

“So, umm, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit, Lord Hades?”

 

Hades seemed to laugh for a good minute before waving Jeremy off. "Kid, you don't need to be so formal-casual with me! Other gods? Maybe, they're stuffy asses, but not me. I like the cut of your chop, if you get what I mean?" He waved his hand though, getting a nice, cushy chair to form in the middle of the throne room. "Also, don't sit on the floor, the marble's not good for anyone to sit on. Uh, if you need a minute to calm down, that's good too, but I _do_ need to tell you some things. I'm unfortunately on a timer."

 

Jeremy nodded mutely and sort of stumbled over to the chair. It _was_ really comfy, now that he thought about it, and Hades seemed to be really... chill actually. He kinda liked him. After a moment more, he felt more present and centered.

 

“Okay, so what’s the big freak out? If you’re contacting _me_ of all people, you gotta have a good reason. I’m a walking ball of anxiety and snark.” If Hades liked his attitude, Jeremy sure as hell was gonna be himself. It made things easier for him to actually process too if he wasn’t trying to use his ‘Channel Michael’ technique. That added a butt load of anxiety on top of everything simply because it was so against who Jeremy was.

 

“Well, it’s because it involves you and, if I’m gonna be honest, I wanted to see you the most outta the other two who I know’ll end up on the quest... Oh shit, I was supposed to be better about that. Uh...” He waved his hands around in the air. “That was a lot cooler and more mystical than it just was!”

 

Jeremy bit back a giggle. He never realized a _god_ could be just as awkward as he was. Damn, this was brilliant.

 

“Sure thing, Hades.” Jeremy awkwardly finger-gunned, hoping to help him relax a little. Okay, Jeremy felt almost _protective_ of this guy, what was going on?

 

Then what Hades said actually registered and he froze. “Wait, did you say quest?”

 

“Eeyup, a big ol’ quest. It’s a doozy, all the sigils of the main twelve gods are taken, including me, so it’s thirteen sigils missing! Hence why I have such a short time, as I am not fueling this at all, Morpheus is. Sorta don’t have much to any power right now, so we all need the help of you and two others.” He glanced around then, frowning. “Only have a minute left. Lightning round? What questions you got for me?”

 

“Okay, who are we up against, how am I supposed to find these sigil things, and can you please make sure that Zeus doesn’t fry me? We kinda have rocky relationship what with him basically pissing on my best friend.”

 

"He can't do shit right now with no power so you're good, the prophecy should tell you everything but those are vague, and I know just as much as you do, so no clue kid. Sorry 'bout that." As he finished talking, listing off of his finger with each item, Jeremy felt odd. He was sure it was him starting to wake up, as he felt himself being pulled out of this world.

 

"Also, be sure to bring Michael and your friend Jake with you-"

 

And then he woke up.

 

 

 

Jeremy bolted upright, panting and trying to figure out exactly what had just happened. Was that a dream? Was it _real_? Or did Jeremy just have a hyper realistic dream about a John Mulaney-esque hell dad (his genuine concern when Jeremy was on the marble landed him a place in the sort of awkward dad/older-male-I-respect category of Jeremy’s brain)?

 

Either way, Hades the dog climbed out of Michael’s bed and hopped up onto Jeremy’s. He had a shiny new red and black collar, with a small red pixelated heart on it.

 

Jeremy grabbed his glasses and read the tag. “‘Mini-Cerberus ‘Hades’, Hades approved friend?’” Okay, not just a dream. And God-Hades really _was_ a dog person apparently.

 

He felt a pillow hit his head then, and he looked over to see Chloe had tossed it before curling up under her sheets. "It's t'early, go the hell back t'sleep."

 

Looking around, he saw it was still rather early. Checking his LED clock, he saw it was just after five in the morning. Not even Michael was up yet, and he got up early when he had a project going on (he did have one, and was currently making Jeremy his own mini-fridge).

 

“I cannot go back to sleep when I’m pretty sure my soul just took a tour of the fucking underworld!” Jeremy whisper screamed, feeling panic start to bubble up to the surface. He had actually met Hades. And Hades liked him. And had given him a quest for him, Jake, and Michael. Okay, sure, this was standard demigod stuff. But quests were only for claimed demigods, not the unwanted scraps like Jeremy, who remained totally unwanted by his own mother. Couldn’t even take a minute to say ‘yeah, this is my kid. He’s a shit.’

 

A small, doggie kiss on his chin snapped Jeremy out of his spiral. That’s right, focus. “I need to talk to Chiron, like right now. Mikey! Jake! Wake up, we need to speak to Horse Dad!”

 

Michael remained unmoved from his bed (right, extremely heavy sleeper for most circumstances), but Jake groaned from his own. "Dude, it's too early. Just take a walk 'round or somethin'," he grumbled out from his own bed, shifting to cover his head with one of the two pillows he had. "Takes Hades with y'too, but let the weary rest."

 

“Dude, we have a quest! As in go do some impossible daring do because some shit is messing things up quest! I got a god dream and everything! So wake the fuck up and freak out with me for a minute!” Jeremy threw one of his Pac-Man squishy ghosts at Michael. Hades chased after it, picked up Blinky, and dropped him carefully back in Jeremy’s lap, tail thumping proudly. “Good boy.”

 

"Wait, what?" Jenna instantly popped up then from her pile of pillows while Michael whined from his bed, curling up under his sheets like a gremlin.

 

"Whu'z happenin'? Quest stuff?" Brooke yawned out from where Christine was clinging to her like a koala, all while Chloe sat up with a huff, asking for her own pillow back with grabby hands.

 

Jeremy climbed out of bed and flopped over on Michael’s one, clinging to him. “Dude, we got a quest, and I need my Player One to wake up so I don’t have a legitimate panic attack. Help me Mikey, you’re my only hope,” Jeremy whined, fully aware he wasn’t playing fair but he _was_ about to freak out so it was kinda valid. He wiggled a little on top of Michael, shaking him lightly. “Please wake up.”

 

From underneath his sheets, Jeremy felt Michael shift before his head popped out. He looked like he was ready to murder (which he did often feel like when woken up when he didn't want to wake, but Jeremy expected this). "Why are you shaking me? My alarms not going off. Did something happen?" Michael asked around a yawn, a hand reaching up to rub his eyes.

 

"Apparently Jere got a quest dream," Jake said from his bed around a yawn of his own while Jenna seemed to be getting out of bed already, going as far to turn on the lights. "Jenna, hey! The hell?"

 

"Something big's happening if there's a Quest dream, especially if someone unclaimed- no offense Jeremy- got one. Everyone needs to get their asses up now." Meanwhile, Chloe was still whining about her grape pillow.

 

Jeremy felt tears building and he _hated_ it. He hated crying. But this was a serious panic, even if Hades had been really cool. People _died_ on quests. And there was no option about going if you were chosen, not when the god who wasn’t your parent visits you. “Michael, please. I really need help right now,” he whimpered, hiding his face against Michael’s covers, not caring how painfully his glasses smushed against his face.

 

Michael seemed to instantly wake up then, as he felt arms wrap around him and hold him close. "Hey, hey, shhh, it’s alright," he heard Michael reassure as he felt fingers running through his short strands. "Let whatever you need to out, but I'm here for you, I'm right here."

 

Jeremy took a few shuddering breaths, biting back his tears. He refused to cry. He could be strong. He wasn’t going to _cry_. Okay, maybe a single, manly tear was alright. Panic could do that to you, no matter how strong you are.

 

“I’ve been given a quest. And it’s super serious shit and I’m scared as _fuck_ , Mikey.” Jeremy’s voice was muffled by the covers but he didn’t care. This was just too much to process at once. “Hades is kinda cool though,” he added as an afterthought. His filters were down, it wasn’t _his_ fault if it was off topic.

 

"Hey, you're not going alone. You said me and Jake are coming with you, right? We're gonna be with you, we're all gonna be fine. Hades is cool though, more than kinda. Have you _seen_ my dog?" Michael asked, a laugh in his tone as he was clearly trying to comfort Jeremy through humor.

 

“The _god_ , Mikey. Hades the god is cool. And he gave Hades the dog a new collar,” Jeremy mumbled, already feeling a _little_ calmer than he did. Okay, maybe more than a little. Michael just had that effect on him. Even just being held by Michael for like five minutes helped more than twenty whole minutes of grounding or some shit.

 

"Wait... Holy shit, you _met_ him? And he gave Hades a new collar? Holy shit, he's a lot cooler than we thought," Michael said, an obvious laugh building up.

 

At the mention of his name, Hades hopped up onto the bed and sat right next to Jeremy, nuzzling against his pj-covered side.

 

Jeremy let go partially of Michael to wrap his arm around said dog, nuzzling against him and pulling him to lie down with them while Jeremy calmed down further.

 

“Yeah, I met him. He’s really nice, and he kinda reminded me of John Mulaney. Awkwardness and everything. He likes my snark.” A couple more breaths left Jeremy more present than before. “He gave me a quest, and told me I should bring you and Jake, so we gotta go and talk to Chiron really soon.” Jeremy burrowed himself deeper into the pile he had created, still panicked and freaked but dealing with it a bit better.

 

At the center of the pile (besides him and the dog), Michael held Jeremy a bit closer. He heard Jake talking to Jenna before they walked off, but he was just focused on calming down right now. "Wait, Hades reminded you of John Mulaney? And of course he'd like your snark. I'm glad he's apparently nice too. Now I'm jealous that you met him and I wanna meet him."

 

“Maybe y’will,” Jeremy mumbled, starting to register that there were other people around again. “Sounded like serious stuff. End of the world stuff. ‘Nd I’m unclaimed, m’not supposed to get this sort of thing.” Okay, maybe his filters were a little _too_ off. He need to re-engage before Michael could lecture him, freshly awake or not.

 

He heard Michael hum out softly at that as he felt Michael gently rub along the nape of his neck, something he only did when Jeremy really needed to relax and come back to the present. "Well, you're obviously the exception. I'm glad that, if I have to go on a quest with anyone, that you're one of those people."

 

“M’glad it’s with you too, Mikey. ‘Nd Jakey-D. M’glad he’s our friend.” Filters still failing. Re-engage before you say something super mushy or super stupid and blackmail worthy, Heere!

 

"I mean, I'm glad too? We should get going though, if it's as important as you say it is, we need to talk to Chiron as soon as possible," he heard Michael say before he gently squeezed his nape for a few seconds. "C'mon, _Little Chef_."

 

Jeremy grumbled, pushing himself up. If he leant into the gentle touches Michael kept up, well no one would know, would they?

 

“If I wasn’t still freaking the hell out, I would be really pissed that you used that nickname in front of our friends.” Jeremy made sure to stay in contact, needing the grounding pressure. Together, they managed to extract themselves from the bed and stumble towards the door after slipping on a jacket each and some slippers.

 

When Jeremy looked outside, he froze, too caught by the sight in front of him in the sky. Not only were the sun and the moon both present, the sun was dim and seemed to be chasing the moon around in circles, like Hades when he chased his tail. The light levels fluctuated but didn’t seem to be too affected, luckily. “Guys! You might want to see this...” he trailed off, unsure if anyone had followed him and Michael.

 

"Wh- holy _shit_ ," Chloe eloquently said from behind them, and he could hear the footsteps of their friends following behind them.

 

"What the hell? Seriously, I know quests tend to happen for, like, important reasons, but what the actual fresh hell?" Jake asked, as in shock along with everyone else before Michael took charge.

 

"Yeah, it's crazy, but c'mon, we need to talk to Chiron." Everyone else seemed to nod along with him, Jeremy and Michael leading the way to the Big House.  


 

 

They could see Chiron standing on the big wrap-around porch, staring at the sky with sage eyes, ones full of worry.

 

“Chiron!” Jeremy called, jogging the rest of the way. The centaur turned, looking surprised to see anyone awake, let alone a group. “I’ve been given a quest! And it’s a big one, involving whatever’s happening with the sky, I think.”

 

Chiron nodded, even as his expression grew even more worried. “Tell me everything, Jeremy.”

 

Jeremy grabbed Michael’s hand, needing the grounding, before starting to explain everything that happened in the dream (leaving out his own panic and Hades’ response). “The sigils are invaluable to the Gods’ power. If they’ve been stolen then we’re in more danger than I thought possible...”

 

“Does this have something to do with where Rich and Sammy vanished to two years ago, Chiron?” Jake asked quietly. “It feels the same somehow.”

 

Wait, who? Jeremy knew that Michael was just as confused as he was, both of them looking at Jake. He saw Chiron’s expression grow even more troubled. “I... I don’t know, but it could be a possibility. I think the best way to know would be through the prophecy.”

 

“I’m surprised I haven’t been given it yet,” Jenna muttered out from behind everyone before she made her way up the porch steps. “Let’s try sitting down somewhere comfortable though.” She gestured for Jeremy to follow, and Michael gently squeezed his hand. He felt a bit better as he followed Jenna into the Big House, weaving through halls until they arrived in a room with a few chairs.

 

Jenna took a deep breath as she looked at the biggest chair in the room, sitting down and rubbing her eyes quickly. “I’m gonna go all weird and freaky when it happens, and I’m gonna be super wiped depending on how long it is. I’m only gonna say it once though.” Jeremy saw Michael nod and get out a recorder- Wait, what?

 

Michael saw his look of confusion and smiled shyly. “In case I get any ideas randomly at night or if something happens that I just need to listen back to or show others. I’ve done it with Chiron and other Cabin heads a few times because of shit kids have pulled.”

 

“Perfect, you’ll know when to hit ‘record.’”

 

Jeremy grinned back, squeezing Michael’s hand. There was no way he was gonna let go of it, not until he’d had a chance to properly process it. “Told ya you’re the smartie.”

 

Suddenly, the room was filled with a dim, green light, and purple smoke started pouring out from Jenna’s mouth. Jeremy wanted to curse or to scream or to _something_ , but he found himself struck frozen by whatever was happening. When Jenna spoke, her voice sounded slightly scratchy and just not _her_.

 

“A minor traitor worked with the Snake,

With them the sigils they did take.

Two new campers and one long here

Rise up together, overcome their fear.

One Unclaimed, Another of Song,

And one of Fire will right this Wrong.

Against the Snake who wants to rule

All of reality with demigod kind as his tool.

Out across the land they must search,

All of the sigils they will unearth.

Unclaimed will fall, lost but not alone,

Where he had found his true home.

Fire will burn out should he lose his prize,

His sparks and embers die before glowing eyes.

And Song alone shall stand and fight,

And all will tumble to his might.”

 

The light faded and so did the smoke, and Jenna slumped down in her seat, panting and looking _exhausted_.

 

“Okay, that was freaky. And gotta say, green isn’t really the your color, Jenna. Maybe stick to purple when you’re not possessed by that.” Jeremy was most certainly freaked, but he could deal. And he found that, strangely, the poem-prophecy- _thing_ stuck in his head quicker and better than anything ever had.

 

“I... OK?” Jenna looked ready to sleep for a week, and Michael had long since hit ‘stop’ on his recorder before sticking his head out the doorway.

 

“Hey, we’re done and someone needs to help her and we’re sorta weak and can’t.” Michael gave Jeremy a weak smile and shrug. “It’s true.”

 

The rest of the group, Chiron included, came in. Chloe and Brooke worked to help Jenna up, Christine leading them to take her to one of the rooms in the Big House while Chiron looked over at the group. “What happened?”

 

Michael was quick to hit ‘play’ on the recorder, letting both him and Jake be filled in.

 

“Well that definitely sounds like us three,” Jake said after a moment. “Jeremy’s Unclaimed, Michael’s Flame and I’m Song, right?” He turned to look at Chiron, but the centaur seemed lost in thought.

 

“And ummm... is it like, normal for a prophecy to feel like it’s banging on the inside of your brain? Because this one is for me,” Jeremy groaned, feeling the start of a headache coming on. It was like he was hearing _something else_ in those words, something other than what everyone else was. Maybe... no. Those names fit them all perfectly. Which meant he and Michael would fall to something. Fan-fucking-tastic.

 

“That’s not normal, no,” Jake muttered, resting a hand on Jeremy’s shoulder. “But fall doesn’t always mean die, it means to be defeated is all. So you’re gonna be fine.”

 

“You’re also someone unclaimed who got a quest, which apparently doesn’t happen, so maybe that’s it?” Michael offered weakly as he stuck his recorder back into his pocket.

 

“Regardless of who is whom, you three need to get ready to go, unfortunately. I was wondering why Mr. D wasn’t here recently... I unfortunately know why now.” The centaur let out a sigh. “We will set you up with what you all need: money, food, transportation, although I don’t know where you’re going to go to find these sigils... I wish prophecies were clearer sometimes, especially in times like these.”

 

Jeremy snorted. “Yeah, Hades said something similar in my dream actually.” Now that Jeremy was past the fact that he had been visited by a _God_ (Mr. D didn’t count, he was too grumpy-drunk-uncle to be properly intimidating most of the time), he was actually feeling a shit ton of fond feelings for Hades. Who seemed to be at least a little fond of him too, so bonus! One god who didn’t hate him.

 

“I- er- Jake? What if you chose the first location we start heading to? We should try to find you dad’s sigil first to stop the sky doing the weirdness dance and freaking out all the mortals, if they can even see it,” Jeremy tried, and Jake shrugged.

 

“Sure, let’s get dressed and see where what I decide, I guess.”

 

Jeremy turned back to Chiron. “We’ll be back in a few minutes?” He squeezed Michael’s hand. As much as he _hated_ (read: loved but was embarrassed by) cuddles, he sort of just needed to be held properly for a couple of minutes. So when they were back at Cabin Nine, he was demanding some affection. Michael wouldn’t say no, Jeremy knew that he liked it when Jeremy wanted affection.

 

“Of course,” Chiron said. “I’m going to check on the girls.” With that, he left them, and they left to head back to Cabin Nine.

 

As they left, the odd tension building with the three boys was... hard to read. Jake, for once in his life, seemed nervous and unsure. Michael seemed to be talking a mile a minute, but mentally instead of verbally like he normally did. They stuck close to each other, even if they weren’t being their normal selves. Michael still held Jeremy’s hand.

 

When they got back to Cabin Nine, everyone quickly got dressed in their most comfortable outfits, mainly for comfort reasons. They needed the familiarity.

 

“I’m- I’m gonna go and let Mara know. She and Ari are gonna want to see us off if nothing else,” Jake mumbled, quickly exiting the cabin. Jeremy turned to Michael as soon as they were alone.

 

“Umm... can we please just... cuddle for a bit? I really just need it.” Jeremy didn’t look up at Michael when he asked, always awkward about asking for these sorts of comforts. He patted a spot on his bed next to him.

 

“Of course Remy.” Michael immediately got into bed next to him, opening his arms up for him. As soon as Jeremy dove in, melting into every little point of contact, he heard a small jingle and looked up to see his headphones now present. There was a very faint echo, faint sound of his music. He was stressed, not verbalizing it, instead letting his music drown it out.

 

Jeremy knew it was Michael’s coping mechanism, since he wouldn’t...- fuck, Hades wouldn’t be able to come, would he? He was a _dog_ , he couldn’t protect himself, no matter how smart he was.

 

Jeremy held him tighter, squeezing him lightly and sort of just climbing into Michael’s lap. It was embarrassing for Jeremy, but he knew for a fact that Michael liked it. Jeremy hid his face against Michael’s shoulder. He’d let himself have this one moment of weakness, let himself indulge in this feeling of safety and Michael, then he’d step up. Michael needed him, would need him more than he had in years, so Jeremy would be there to look after him. Soon though. For now, he just really needed this hug.

 

It felt like forever that they were just there, Hades for once ignorant to what was happening as he snored away on Michael’s bed.

 

Jake knocked (he didn’t get to open the door like Jeremy did) when Michael’s alarm went off. Somehow, through his loud music and shut eyes, Michael knew and turned it off with a quick press. Jeremy felt Michael tap his side twice, faintly and with reluctance. “Time to go get ready...” His music was still blasting.

 

Jeremy nodded and very slowly detached himself from Michael. He didn’t want to, but they had shit to do. Comfort time over, time to go be a hero, whatever _that_ entailed. Before he left the cabin, he woke up Hades and made sure to grab his swords.

 

 

 

The next hour was a whirlwind of worried goodbyes, explanations of how to contact anyone (they could talk through a fucking rainbow for a drachma!), and ensuring that Hades would be well taken care of while they were gone. Ari, the head of the Athena Cabin, had agreed to make sure that Hades was well looked after. Hades liked her, so Jeremy wasn’t too worried about that.

 

Michael kept his headphones on the whole time, blasting music and sticking as close to Jeremy as he could. Jeremy stuck to sign language when talking to him, not wanting to pull him from his coping mechanism.

 

“Hey Jere? Can you teach me some ASL on the way? I wanna be able to talk to Michael but I know he needs his music right now,” Jake had said as they headed towards the hill. Jeremy shot him a warm grin, nodding. Jake was pretty cool.

 

Looking over to the edge of the barrier, Jeremy saw all of their friends waiting for them.

 

They were all worried as they stood there, that much was obvious. Christine was bouncing from foot-to-foot, Jenna wasn’t texting- hell, Chloe had obvious concern in her eyes, something that was rare and reserved.

 

“Just so you know, this isn’t a goodbye. That would be if we were never seeing you guys again, and we are! No way would we not, especially since Michael’s gotta come and take Hades back from Ari. They’d be here, but Hades was getting upset and he won’t leave Cabin Nine and Ari and Mara are working on coaxing him out with treats-“

 

“What she means to say is we’re here to see you off. For now. You all better contact us through the rainbow, keep us updated,” Chloe carefully cut off, arms crossed over her chest in a way that displayed discomfort. Brooke nodded along with her.

 

Jenna nodded as well. “I’ll also be able to contact you if something bad’s happening or if I really need to tell you something. It’ll be mental and look all hologram-like if it isn’t through the rainbow method.”

 

“Like in Star Wars?” Jeremy shot her a shaky grin before launching himself into a hug with her. Michael and Jake both joined in instantly and very quickly, all of their friends were there, hugging them. It felt warm, safe, but it couldn’t last.

 

Eventually, everyone pulled back and it was just Jeremy, Michael, and Jake again. The three future heroes.

 

“Make sure you call back sometimes. We wanna know that you’re doing alright. And make sure you ration the Ambrosia and Nectar. You only have a little for when you’re _really_ sick, okay?” Brooke fussed over Jeremy, straightening his clothes out.

 

Jeremy nodded and shot her a small smile. “We will when we can. Promise,” he murmured, smiling softly.

 

Jeremy was leaving his family, he realized. He was leaving his _second_ family and that made this even harder. But then, if he didn’t do this, it would put his family in danger. He was always one to put himself in danger over letting someone else he cared about, so that made this easier.

 

Jeremy turned back to Michael and Jake. “You two ready?” he asked out loud and signed at the same time. They both nodded, looking a little misty eyed. “Then let’s go.”

 

 

 

Chiron was able to lend them a car, which Jake drove. As soon as they were walking down, he insisted on this gut feeling on where to go. Since it was the best thing they had to go off of, he drove.

 

Michael sat in the backseat, watching the scenery pass them by. The radio, which Jeremy and Jake listened to, insisted that today was very cloudy, and that they hoped it would pass soon. If they found Apollo and Artemis’ sigils, hopefully that would be true.

 

After driving for a few hours, Jake insisting that he felt they were close, they saw they were low on gas. Jeremy pointed out a gas station from the signs on the freeway, which Jake pulled off of. “We can get gas, a map, and some slushies maybe?” He gave a smile to Jeremy since he was listening and couldn’t really sign, Michael dozing at this point in the backseat.

 

“That sounds awesome!” Jeremy grinned. So far, despite the whole scary ass aspect of what _could_ happen, this wasn’t so bad. More like a weird sort of road trip. He sucked at geography, but he was good with random facts. Who knows, maybe between Michael, with all his geographical knowledge, Jake, with his just general awesomeness personified self, and Jeremy, the walking trivia ball of anxiety, this wouldn’t be too bad.

 

Jeremy lightly shook Michael awake as they pulled in to the gas station. “Hey dude, we’re stopping for gas and slushies,” he whispered and signed, using only one hand.

 

Michael rubbed his eyes as he started coming to, nodding as he did so. He took off his headphones and they transformed back into his earrings.

 

“I’m gonna go fill up the car, I’m trusting you two with snack and map duty,” Jake solemnly told Jeremy, though he knew it wasn’t as serious as his tone made it sound because he was smiling. “Can I trust you, my dudes?”

 

“Yup! Can do Mr. Driver Man! Slushies, snacks, and a map of the good ol’ US of A!” Jeremy chirped, happy to be out of the car. One thing that his months at Camp Half Blood had resulted in was a whole lot more energy (apparently moving lots gave you more energy in the long run, who knew?), which meant he hated being cooped up in the car even more these days. “Any particular flavor you want?” he asked Jake quickly, who just shrugged.

 

“Whatever you think dude, I haven’t had a slushie in _years_.”

 

Jeremy nodded and hopped out, followed by a still sluggish Michael. After grabbing the backpacks of supplies (he felt like they should be kept close for some reason), he half bounced into the gas station, pulling out his small roll of cash. He grabbed a twenty, just enough to cover what they needed.

 

Michael grabbed another twenty after him, to which Jeremy looked curiously at him for. “Pay with cash at the register, remember? Jake doesn’t have a debit card like I had, he probably doesn’t remember and doesn’t wanna say anything,” he said once they were out of range of Jake. Glancing back, Jeremy saw Jake examining the pump, pretending to know what he was doing. Right, he had been at camp since he was thirteen. How did he even have a license, let alone a permit?

 

Walking into the gas station (unfortunately not a Seven-Eleven, but a Racetrac), Michael made a beeline to the back, where their slushie flavors were lined up. “Jake seems like he’d like orange, we’ll get him a bigger one so he can have energy for the drive,” Michael muttered out as he grabbed a large cup, put the lid on, and started filling it.

 

“Sounds good. We going standard or you wanna mix it up this time?” Jeremy asked, grabbing two more cups and sticking the lids on, putting them to one side. Then he scooted over to the snack and started grabbing some which he knew Michael would like and some he thought Jake might like. Jeremy was not too fussed. He was happy to eat whatever Michael ate.

 

“I’m gonna do the standards, ‘m too exhausted to mix it up,” Michael said from the slushie machine. “Make sure to grab yourself a snack too, don’t just grab a family size or sharing size of whatever I like.”

 

Jeremy sniggered. “You know me so well, Mikey.” Jeremy grabbed himself a pack of green apple Sour Punch Straws, rolling his eyes as he did so. Once he had gotten plenty of snacks (including a couple of bags of Lays), Jeremy grabbed himself a map of the US and wandered back over to Michael. He was just topping off Jeremy’s slushie.

 

“A blue raspberry for one Remy,” he said as he handed it over. Michael seemed a bit more awake now as he looked over his snack selection. “Salt and vinegar, sour cream and onion, original... Also some Reece’s and a Hershey’s bar, presumably for Jake. Good choices.”

 

“Eh, wanted to keep it simple, nothing to out there. He’s been living off whatever the Hermes cabin can snag. Let’s be honest, they don’t exactly have the set up for a good games night, do they?” Jeremy chuckled as they started towards the counter.

 

“Hey, don’t be rude,” Michael said as he gently shoved his shoulder. “He’s been doing his best and getting us good stuff from Dustin-“ He quickly stopped mid sentence, in the process of lifting his slushie to take a sip, when his head quickly turned. Suddenly, he grabbed Jeremy’s arm and yanked him behind some aisles, eyes wide as Jake yelled out something.

 

Then, hell seemed to break loose.

 

_Something_ burst through the front doors, shattering ringing out as the bored person behind the register practically screamed. Jeremy had no idea what she saw, but _he_ knew what he saw... maybe? He swore it was like some mini Sphinx, but it had a goat head instead of a human one. It crashed through some of the aisles and stands, ending up with lots of Racetrac slushie cups to purchase for free refills during the summer piling on top of it, along with an array of cosmetics and some candy bars.

 

While the _thing_ was busy trying to get one of the cups off its horn, grumbling in a sort of deep bleating sound, Jeremy tugged Michael outside. They needed space to fight and they couldn’t put the cashier in danger. The monster was very clearly here for them after all.

 

“Get out of here,” he hissed at they barreled out the doors, and the worker screamed as the goat Sphinx pounced after them. Jeremy grabbed the slushies from Michael and put them to one side, then he grabbed the controllers. Time to stab an ugly kitty.

 

He saw Jake over by their side quickly, his bow on his back and shortsword out. “Uh, we shouldn’t stick around too long. The Mist is gonna make everyone see us with, like, modern weapons. For all we know, we’re all holding guns.”

 

“Great, just what we need. First there’s a gion and now there’s us possibly being considered as armed suspects. My mothers would be thrilled.”

 

“Gion?” Jeremy questioned, pulling out his controllers. The... gion (the name would stick until it was dead so he could actually use the proper name safely, thanks eighth grade!) sort of hissed at them as it exited the building, the sound a cross between a snake sound and a lion growl. Excellent, just what they needed. It was pissed. At least Jeremy could see the cashier sneaking out and running away.

 

“Yeah, goat lion,” Michael elaborated as he backed up a bit with Jake and Jeremy, his sword now out but not flamed-up yet. He tugged at an earring, headphones now on, though he tugged an ear pad off. “Ok, what’s the plan?”

 

Jeremy pulled out every tactic he had ever learned playing video games and planning his daring escapes from bullies. He analyzed the monster in front of him and also through back to what he actually knew of them from midnight info dumps. Okay, he could do this. He might not be as good as an Athena kid, but he could do this. And... there was the calm. He could do this.

 

“Okay, it’s fast and strong, so we need to keep it’s attention divided. Jake, you hit it from a distance, aim for the face to try to blind it and mess up its nose. Michael, you and I split down the sides, try to take out its legs. Try to attack from the back, that’s its only undefended point.” Jeremy took a breath. “Also, in mythology things with goat heads tend to breath fire, so be careful for that.”

 

"Got it, boss man," Jake said, quickly sheathing his shortsword and pulling his bow out. He quickly dashed off, the gion's focus still on Jeremy and Michael since there were a) two of them and b) they were close. It still also had a ridiculous neon refill cup on its head, poking through the bottom and the tip of the horn sticking through the neon lid.

 

"Well, shouldn't light this thing, but I can try to shield from the fire," Michael told Jeremy, and he could hear Michael's music blasting now. "Be careful and don't be reckless, you dumbass." With that, Jake shot at the gion's eye (how did he get on top of their car so quickly and easily?), and Michael dashed to the right side of the gion, already taking whacks and avoiding any attacks as best he could. He may not have been the best fighter, but he was durable, reliable, and persistent.

 

Jeremy dashed forwards, skillfully dodging a swipe the gion took at him as he twirled his blades at it’s extended front paw. He left a number of deep gashes and darted behind it, running his right blade along its side. Surprisingly, it cut through easily, but only made shallow cuts.

 

“It’s got a thick hide, you’re gonna need a lot of strength behind your attacks to make a dent even with the celestial bronze.” Jeremy instructed, throwing himself to the right to stay behind the monster. Well, at least they _could_ damage it. They were high enough level for monster kills, yay!

 

"Good to know!" Michael called out from the other side of the gion before he, from a quick dodge of a swipe, saw Michael's eyes light up. "Hey Remy, think that it's insides are fire-proof?"

 

Jeremy grinned back. “Only one way to find out! Light ‘em up!” he crowed, managing to get a decent slice down its left flank. Instead of blood, golden sand trickled out in a constant line. “Oh great, another troll card. At least I don’t have to whip out the bleach for the blood” muttered grumpily.

 

"Yeah, they told us that monsters don't bleed, they empty out basically," Michael said from the other side, and he saw him avoid a swipe in time for an arrow to be shot into the gion's eye. It let out a horrifying bleating-roar, and Michael took his chance. His eyes lit up as his sword plunged into its side, between ribs, and he saw the base of the sword light up (the rest was in the gion).

 

Well, if the noises of dying the creature made weren't confirmation that Michael's idea worked, Jeremy had no idea what could confirm it besides it dying. Michael, though, had his eyes widen as he pulled back, his sword free and extinguished before being stuffed into his hoodie pocket in it's spinner form. "Jake, Jere, with me _now_ ," he practically yelled as he ran away from the gas station, away from the pumps and the cars.

 

Jeremy let his blades vanish and bolted after Michael, managing to keep up as always. How he managed it, what with how much longer Michael’s legs were, was an absolute mystery to everyone.

 

Jake was with them in seconds, and they found themselves pushed to the ground by Michael as he raised his hands, just as an impossibly loud _BOOM_ shook the ground and Jeremy thought he might burn up to a crisp from the heat.

 

He felt heat licking at his back, but not the feeling of suddenly being incinerated and then suddenly seeing Hades Mulaney again as he awkwardly finger-gunned him and asking why he died so quickly. Looking up, he sat Michael over the two of them, hands still up with seemingly flames around them, encapsulating them even.

 

They faded away after a minute longer, Michael looking absolutely wiped before falling onto his butt beside him and Jake. Jeremy looked around, seeing that the gas station, pumps, everything was absolutely decimated, whether they were in flames, dying out, or a crisp. Where the gion had been, there was a perfect ring of untouched tarmac where a pelt of fur and mane remained.

 

Jeremy sat up, wrapping an arm around Michael to stop him from falling over completely. “ _That_... that was fucking awesome dude. You just saved our asses from turning into crispy bacon. Thanks.” He squeezed Michael’s shoulder and looked over to Jake.

 

“You alright too there, dude?” Jake awkwardly crawled over to Michael’s other side and started checking him over, before reaching into the pack still on Michael’s back.

 

“I’m good thanks to Mikey. He needs a drink and just a minute of rest.” Jake offered a water bottle, as well as a tiny square of ambrosia. “We need to get out of here ASAP. The mortal cops are gonna get here soon.”

 

Michael took a piece from the ambrosia, not wanting to use a whole square. He did take the water bottle and practically downed the whole thing. "We should check on whatever that thing left though," Michael said, voice worn but recovering with every word. "Might not be good to let it be left behind for mortals t'find, y'know, whatever it is."

 

“It’s our trophy. Every monster leaves one, and sometimes they’re kinda useful,” Jake explained, helping Michael to his feet. Once he was sure Michael was stable with Jake, Jeremy darted over to the perfect circle and peered curiously at the remains.

 

Well, the circle wasn't where Michael had stabbed it. In fact, it was near the entrance of the gas station, as it was probably trying to run in its last moments. On the plus, it preserved the snacks and slushies Jeremy had dropped to the side. Sweet!

 

Looking down at what the gion itself left, he couldn't help but have... a mixed reaction after picking up the furry pelt.

 

It transformed into a jean jacket, and it seemed super cool at first. Then he turned it around and wanted to gag. Along the shoulder of the jacket, it was pure white instead of the normal jean blue with the word, all capital and in a bright orange, 'ROAR!' Below it, all along most of the back, rested a lion's face, as if it was taken out of a children's-themed doctors office that had the theme of animals. It looked to be hand-painted, with lots of multi-colored strokes representing the mane, and a child plush-like peach face for the lion, no smile but with adorably small eyes large nose. Turning it around once more, he noticed angel wings along the single pocket, resting above where his heart would be.

 

“Well mister boss man, you’re wearing your prize,” Jake teased as he wandered over with a quickly recovering Michael. “It’s too small for either of us.” Michael was wearing a shit eating grin as he nodded along.

 

Jeremy scowled at the offending trophy. He shook it and it turned back into the lion pelt. Okay, that was cool. And then it wasn’t because it morphed back into the demon jacket. “Ugh. I hate you guys,” he grumbled as he slipped it on, finding that, yes, it fit him perfectly. And it was really warm. If it wasn’t for the stupid design, he might actually like it. (That was a lie, he sort of _did_ like it already but he wouldn’t admit that. Plus, Michael was giggling happily at him wearing it, how could he _not_ like it?)

 

Jeremy’s scowl deepened as he scooped up his slushie, taking a long slurp.

 

"Wait, our slushies survived?" Michael practically lunged for his, and cheered when he saw the rest of their snacks survived too. He quickly put them into his backpack, no more room left as the map and orange slushie was handed to Jake. "Come on, slurp and lead us, Mr. Gut-Feeling-Man."

 

"I... Alright." Taking his slushie and opening the map up (it was fucking _huge_ ), Jake walked with Michael by his side, keeping one half of it held, as they walked away from the flaming gas station as casually and quickly as they could, especially when sirens could be faintly heard in the distance.


	6. Michael: Why Does Jeremy Have No Impulse Control?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks so much for your crazy wild support? Like wow, I'm so happy and thrilled by all of it???  
> For today's chapter, it's a bit of a shorter one, but it's quite important. We get an important run-in, and you'll see what I mean when we get into it. ;3c I hope y'all enjoy it, and please keep the comments up! <333
> 
> And now, our wise words from Mara:
> 
> 'Hey lovelies! New chapter! Wooo! And this time we get to see just how stupid jeremy can be, but from Michael’s point of view. He might love the boy, but Michael knows Jeremy’s an idiot. As Jeremy’s writer, I take great pride in this fact.  
> The support you guys are giving is off the charts! Seriously thank you all so much, it means the world and honestly makes my day! Ari and I are in shock how much love you guys send us, it’s insane. Love you guys! Enjoy!'

After hours of walking (Michael really wished they still had the car), Jake finally seemed satisfied to where they walked to. It was a warehouse in the middle of nowhere, New York (yes, they apparently had random places that fit that bill apparently). It looked old, abandoned, and crusty.

 

Michael was exhausted, and when it was in view, he sat down, refusing to move until he ate something and drank something too. Jake and Jeremy seemed to agree to that, plopping down on either side of him. "Alright, so your dad's sigil is in there, at least I'm assuming. Hopefully it's not _just_ his, otherwise going to eleven other places across the country is going to make this a terrible and too-long road trip."

 

Jeremy shivered as he looked over at the warehouse. “I don’t think it’s just his... there’s some serious _something_ coming off of that building, and it’s too all over the place to be just Sun Dude. I’m thinking at _least_ Moon Hunter Lady is in there too.” Oh yeah, no using god names or monster names, unless the monster was freshly dead. Jeremy had reminded them of that after they had fought the criosphinx (gion sounded better). Also Jeremy’s filters were down. Time to feed him now, or else he’d be getting properly grumpy soon.

 

Michael took a second to read Jeremy’s expression, then tossed him an apple from the pack, followed by a bottle of water. He tossed the same over to Jake. They both caught them gratefully.

 

"Well, things in mythos come in threes, so maybe we'll get someone else. Maybe Pretty Lady or Strategic Lady if it's going with grouping. Or maybe War Dude... Hopefully not War Dude, he gets pissed with my dad's terrible rhyming..." Jake shuddered before taking a bite from his apple.

 

"That would make things a lot easier," Michael agreed as he took out his own apple and bit into it. "I also really don't wanna face some kinda guard after fighting that gion."

 

Jeremy looked a little dazed as he bit into his apple, eyes focusing not on the factory but the trees that were by the entrance.

 

As Michael noticed this, seeing him not talk, he couldn't help but worry. Jake seemed to get the same feeling, as he leaned close to Michael and whispered, "Uh... is mister boss man OK over there?"

 

"Yeah, probably just nerves," Michael softly reassured Jake before taking another bite, though watching Jeremy with concern. "Uh, Remy?"

 

Jeremy blinked harshly and looked over to Michael. “Er- Yeah? What’s up, Mikey?” He arched an eyebrow, apparently not even realizing he had been spacing out and freaking everyone else out.

 

"You were zoning out for a sec. You alright over there?" Michael asked, growing even more concerned.

 

“Wait, really?” Jeremy took another bite into his apple. “I feel fine, promise,” he said after a moment, shooting Michael a small smile. “I’m just nervous as fuck. I mean, we’ve already blown up a gas station and it hasn’t even been a full day! It’s just a lot, y’know?” Another bite, another pause. “I don’t think there’s anyone in there though.”

 

"What do you mean? There's no way those sigils are left unguarded," Jake pointed out before eating a big chunk of apple. "And how would you know that?"

 

Jeremy shrugged. “Just a feeling.” Another bite and he was done with his apple. “Besides, who would think he would ever put something so valuable so close to where they stole it from? The gion was probably the guard.”

 

Michael nodded because that _was_ a smart thing to do, and the gion thing made sense. "I mean... Yeah, but it's better to be safe than sorry, y'know?" he offered as he finished off his own apple.

 

Jeremy was obviously repressing a frown, but then he nodded and grinned again. “Naturally. You wanna take point on this one or should Jake or me do it?” He poked Michael before downing half of his water.

 

"Hey, don't be upset, I don't want any of us to be surprise-kabobs."

 

"God, I could go for a kabob."

 

"Me too Jake, but not of us." He drank the last of his water before looking over at the crusty warehouse. "Plus, who knows what could be growing in there. Better not to take any chances. I'll lead this time."

 

“Let’s get kabobs after we sort out this warehouse. It can be our reward,” Jeremy agreed before finishing off his water. “And sure thing, Mikey, I’ll follow you anywhere. I know you’ll get us through safe.” He leaned over, poking Michael again.

 

Now that Jeremy was looking at him properly, Michael noticed something kind of strange. Jeremy already had that sort of glazed but focused look in his eye that he got during battle. What had set his demigod instincts off?

 

Shaking it off for now, Michael decided to focus on the task at hand. He made sure he had his sword ready and that the other two were ready after packing up.

 

He walked over to the entrance of the warehouse, making sure Jake and Jeremy were right behind him, before opening the door and almost rushing in.

 

... Well, until he saw it was completely empty, save for tablets that had the sigils of Artemis, Apollo, and Athena on them to the opposite side of the warehouse. How the hell had Jeremy been right about this place being completely empty?

 

Jeremy looked around and strode forwards, letting his swords swing back to controllers. He shot Michael a confident grin, walking backwards for a moment. “Told you it would be empty.” He cackled, spinning and reaching out, touching the Artemis tablet to grab it. The moment his hand made contact, he gasped. A shiver seemed to run through him before he froze, panting harshly.

 

That stupid idiot, he didn’t even check to see if there were any traps!

 

"Jeremy, holy shit, are you alright?" Michael asked as he started fretting over Jeremy, Jake looking over with concern as he looked around, as if double-checking to make sure there weren't any _in_ visible threats.

 

“I-er- Yeah. I’m- Okay,” he sort of panted out. “I just- holy shit.” He didn’t move, his eyes never leaving the tablet with the sigil on it and his hand not move from lightly holding the side of it.

 

"Jeremy, tell me what's going on in your head, what you're feeling. I don't understand from just what you're saying." Michael told him, the slight panic in his head greatly contrasted by Clair de Lune by Debussy (he blamed a particular video game for getting him hooked onto this one).

 

Jeremy nodded ever so slightly, more of a twitch than an actual nod, but it was something. “It’s... there’s a hell of a lot of power in this thing.” Jeremy’s voice was cracking as he spoke, but for once it seemed like he didn’t care. “And it’s like _she’s_ sort of in my _head_. I can feel her... I don’t know how to describe it.”

 

" _Her_?" Michael glanced over at Jake for advice, but he just shrugged and walked over then, seemingly done with his check. "Wait... Is A-Moon Hunter Lady echoing around in your fucking head?"

 

“Yeah...” The way he said it was more of a sigh than an actual agreement, which was sort of worrying. “She’s... she’s nice. Lady Artemis is nice.” As he said her name, Jeremy seemed to slump forwards and his body finally relaxed. He grabbed her sigil, lifting it and pulling it to his chest protectively before turning to face Michael, looking a little dazed but still _mostly_ himself. Just... more, somehow.

 

"Jeremy, you aren't supposed t'say _any_ godly names out loud!" Michael harshly whispered out to him, hands resting on his shoulders. "Are you alright? You're not hurt? How many fingers am I holding up?"

 

Jeremy sort of smiled softly at him but shook his head. “It’s okay, Mikey, she said it was okay. I’m fine. And you’re holding up three fingers.” Jeremy kept holding the sigil tablet to his chest, apparently making an effort to make sure that Michael didn’t accidentally touch it. “You and Jake need to get the other tablets too, then we need to take them to a good place outside to return them to their gods.”

 

Letting out a sigh of relief, Michael gently squeezed Jeremy's shoulders before pulling back, looking over at the two other sigils present. "Alright... Jake, get your dad. I'll take Miss. Wisdom." He heard Jake grumbling under his breath before Michael reached out, grabbing Athena's sigil tablet.

 

Michael suddenly understood _why_ Jeremy had frozen. It was a _lot_ all at once and his brain almost couldn’t keep up. Not to mention there was a presence in his head, sorting through it almost, trying to judge the sort person he was and if he was worthy to take hold of the tablet. Lady Athena was more thorough than Lady Artemis, as she put it, she wanted to be sure.

 

Apparently she found him to be enough, because Michael found the power shifted from being almost overwhelmingly present to something sweeter, more kind. He found his mouth moving without his permission.

 

“Lady Athena.” His body was given back to him, and it took a moment to adjust to the new feeling. When he picked up the tablet, he found it was heavy but not so heavy that he couldn’t lift it. Which was strange because it was almost the size of a large paving slab now that he thought about it. A point six meter square with the design on it, made from what seemed to be pure marble. That meant it would weigh about forty-six kilograms, or just over one hundred and one pounds. That would normally cause at least a little strain, but he was finding that moving the tablet was easy... and how the holy fuck did he know all that?

 

Michael somehow didn't feel overwhelmed with all of this knowledge as he hefted the tablet close to him, right against his chest. "I... Holy-"

 

"Lord Apollo." Looking to his side, he saw Jake pick up the tablet, seemingly at-ease as well as he easily held the tablet close to his chest, which would make sense since Jake had years of training on them. "Wow, this was easy to do. Now let's get out of here and bid this place adieu." He blinked in surprise at that. "Why am I speaking like a Dr. Seuss book? I am really, honestly, truly shook."

 

"Holy shit, dude, stop with the terrible rhymes," Michael almost begged, partially because _he_ wanted them to stop, but he could also feel that _she_ wanted them to stop as well.

 

Jeremy rolled his eyes as he walked over to both of them. “You know neither Jake nor Lord Apollo will stop willingly. All of us know that.” Jeremy actually switched to hold the tablet with one hand and tapped his temple. “She knows her brother very well.” He sighed, grabbing the tablet properly again.

 

“Follow me, I’ll figure out the best place to summon them so we can give them back their tablets.” Jeremy sucked at directions, geography was literally his weakest subject, but Lady Artemis was the Goddess of the Hunt. If anyone would figure out the best place, it would be her. And she was speaking through Jeremy so to speak, so Michael knew he could trust him.

 

"Alright, lead the way." As they started to leave, Michael quickly shot Jake a glare. He just gave a coy smile and shrugged.

 

"What can I say? I love to rhyme. From what I can tell, though, you're going to have a bad time."

 

"I don't know whether I would be more upset if you were referencing what that's from knowingly or not," Michael whined out, almost tempted to bang his head against the top of the tablet, even if it _was_ made of pure marble.

 

“I’d behave, Nephew, or you’re likely to lose a quest member. Michael doesn’t seem to take kindly to your rhymes and neither does Athena,” Jeremy spoke from a few steps ahead of them, but his voice was all echoey and layered with a very pretty female voice. Michael could just about see a light, silvery glow emanating from the tablet Jeremy was holding for a moment before it faded.

 

“Okay, that was kinda freaky. Can we maybe not do that again, please, Lady Artemis?” Jeremy asked after a moment, his voice totally his own.

 

Michael couldn't help but laugh at that as Jake's eyes widened. "Ooo, you just got _told_ ," he almost sung out, even if he felt a slight reprimand in the back of his head for the childish behavior he exhibited. "Alright, sorry Lady Athena. If I say something again, I'll be more proper and elegant with calling him out." She seemed satisfied with that, even happy for a little bit of sass. Huh, Lady Athena was pretty cool.

 

Jeremy chuckled, and nodded at something he was getting from Lady Artemis. “They do make a good match.” Huh, wonder what they were talking about?

 

Jeremy abruptly turned to his left, leading them into a dense group of trees. “This way, there’s a clearing with a small body of water through here. It’ll be perfect to summon them properly.”

 

“Yeah, there’ll be enough room in the clearing so all three can be summoned in their human forms, even with Lord Apollo’s hugely inflated ego.” Lady Athena seemed to laugh in the back of his head as Jake couldn’t even help but nod in agreement.

 

“Yeah Dad, they’re right, it’s really big. You know, they honestly just snatched your wig.” Even Jake visibly cringed at that one.

 

“That was really, truly terrible, Jake. Please, Lord Apollo, give him a break!” Jeremy cried playfully, stepping over a log seemingly without even needing to look to see that it was there. He seemed at ease, more so than Michael had ever seen him, even while high. Because he was totally _awake_ and relaxed instead of being half asleep.

 

Jeremy changed direction, diverting a bit more to the left before vanishing through a dense patch of leaves. “Come on, guys. It’s here.”

 

“Please, I need to know when this will stop. These rhymes are terrible, they’re becoming one huge flop! I just said that Michael and Lady Athena snatched the wig of my Dad! Also, why can’t I stop calling Dad Dad?”

 

“Rhyming ‘dad’ and ‘dad’ is terrible, Lord Apollo, Lady Artemis helped do a subtle rhyme that has been loads better than what you’ve had Jake do. Also, these effects we are feeling should stop once we summon everyone.” Michael blinked in surprise, feeling the words sort of naturally flow out as he walked through the dense leaves, all while Jake was grumbling out rhymes of relief behind him.

 

Jeremy cackled at that, his voice layering with Lady Artemis’ again, except this time it seemed they were both on the same track. When the laughter died down. Jeremy grinned over at Michael before turning to look a the edge of the small lake.

 

He got down on one knee a good few feet from the edge, holding out the tablet as though presenting it. Then, with his voice layered once again, he spoke. “I summon the Lady Artemis.”

 

There was a brilliant flash of silver light and suddenly, a beautiful woman, radiating power, strength and confidence, was standing in front of Jeremy, smiling down at him. She was dressed like she was ready to hunt, with her bow against her shoulder and a quiver of arrows on her back. She didn’t move to take the tablet just yet.

 

“You’ll want to summon my brother, Nephew, and return our tablets at the same time, or else I’m likely to overwhelm him and the sun may be destroyed.” She seemed to find this idea rather amusing as she arched an eyebrow at Jake. When she turned her gaze on Michael, it softened almost, like she was recalling something nice about him, even if he had never met Lady Artemis before in his life.

 

Jake just quickly nodded as Michael was confused about why Lady Artemis was looking so kindly down upon him. He felt like he had to bow or something, but Lady Athena quickly assured him that he did not have to. Instead, he watched as Jake mimicked what Jeremy did before, holding out the tablet as he uttered out, voice layered with a more playful, emotional voice, "I summon my dad." Again, the visible cringe.

 

A brilliant flash of golden light filled their vision before a handsome man, radiating power, energy, and self-confidence (stark difference compared to Lady Artemis) was standing in front of Jake. He dressed like... well, a more relaxed, easy-going kind of guy, but he had the aura of a frat boy. He couldn't help but crinkle his nose at that, all while he heard Lady Athena laugh at his reaction in the back of his head.

 

"Jake, my son! Oh, I've missed you so much!"

 

"I... _hey, dad_ ," Jake almost painfully said through shut teeth as he smiled up at the man that was beaming down at him.

 

Lady Artemis rolled her eyes at her brother. “Stop tormenting him, Apollo. Leave poor Jacob alone.” She turned to Michael with a sort of cheeky smile. “You may as well call out Athena as well, Michael. She’ll help keep things civil between myself and my brother.”

 

"Wh- he's my _son_ , Artemis!" Jake looked ready to die on the spot, so Michael knew to quickly summon Lady Athena.

 

He knelt down as Jeremy and Jake did, held the tablet out, and felt the words flow out (he almost missed how his voice layered with a sage, light voice), "I summon the Lady Athena."

 

A silvery light overtook their vision for but a blink of a moment, and Michael felt that sage, wise nature that wrapped around his head fade away as he looked to see Lady Athena right before him. She looked ready to make a plan, wearing a lady suit with an owl brooch, her blond hair tied back smartly and her grey eyes piercing (huh... he forgot that all Athena kids were supposed to have grey eyes and blond hair since Ari didn't, instead having brown hair, brown eyes...).

 

“You’ve done well to get this far, heroes,” she said curtly, walking to position herself between the two siblings. “Now, let’s take back control of ourselves.” Wait, what? They weren’t in _control_ of themselves?

 

Despite the confusion all three held at this, they handed over the sigil tablets back to the godly beings at the same time. Even if there was a relaxed feeling in the air before, everything felt... better. Artemis and Apollo both looked up at the sky before looking at each other.

 

"Oh, before we go, can we at least _talk_ with them first?" Apollo asked, and Jake seemed wholeheartedly against that idea.

 

"I don't see why not," Athena said, and Jake looked like he was being given a death sentence.

 

Michael heard Jeremy giggle as Apollo wrapped an arm around Jake’s shoulders and started chattering excitedly, leading him a little away from the group to the point where his excitable voice wasn’t clear enough to make out easily anymore.

 

“You know, Jeremy, you have a good heart and a quick mind. If you were a woman, I would invite you to join my hunters,” Artemis said after a moment, grinning at Jeremy’s blush and stuttered thanks.

 

Smiling over at Jeremy for a moment, Michael looked up to face Athena. She held a wise yet fond smile as she looked him over. "You were definitely a good choice for this quest, Michael. I must ask you, how is Arianna doing? I think she is alone in the cabin made in my honor if I'm not mistaken, and she's watching your dog. Funny name, by the way."

 

"Oh, uh, good? I'll let her know you wanted to know 'bout her when I see her. And thank you so much," he said, sure his cheeks were warm like Jeremy's were. "Your praise means a lot."

 

He saw she had a knowing smile, shaking her head for a moment before Artemis deemed it time to go.

 

"We must-"

 

"Wait! Jake, how are you doing? How is Mara? I-"

 

"We need. To go. The sun and moon are in disarray, Apollo."

 

"Ugh, fine." Apollo winked at Jake and waved with one hand. "See you later, _son_." With that, a flash of gold and silver enveloped their sight, and all that was left was Athena.

 

She smiled down at them, even if it seemed to be a slightly removed and untouchable fondness. “You three should head towards New Orleans next, that’s where the next set of sigils are,” she instructed.

 

"Thank you so much, your help is really invaluable," Michael said, almost tempted to bow again. Athena carefully raised a hand then, as if she already knew.

 

"It is the least I can do. Also, Jeremy, that jacket will be like armor, tough like the hide you cut, and will keep you warm. It will be useful in the upcoming winter. I wish I could do more, but I must fix the disarray that has already started." With another silver flash of light, the three were left alone by the lake.

 

Jeremy stumbled and half fell against Michael. “Okay, that was a lot. Was that a lot? I mean, it was a _nice_ a lot, but still a lot. I like her, she was really nice,” he rambled, grinning up at Michael. He seemed to still have that remaining relaxation in his head and body, judging by the look in his eye.

 

Above them, the sky seemed to settle, finally stopping with the sun beginning to set and the moon beginning to rise. The moon seemed to shine a little brighter for a moment with Jeremy’s comment.

 

Michael gave him a soft smile, gently rubbing his arm and squeezing it. "Yeah, they all were. We should try to get going though, we're out in the middle of nowhere right now and need a safe place to rest and figure out a plan to somehow get to New Orleans. It'll... probably take us some time to get there."

 

“We’re gonna need to camp out for the night,” Jake supplied helpfully as he wandered over, affectionately ruffling Jeremy’s hair. “This guy is all doped up on friendly god energies and we are a good few hours from any sort of rest stop.”

 

“Yay! Camping sounds fun.” Jeremy paused, as if listening, then he nodded. “And it’ll be safe tonight. Nothing’s gonna come, so we could be good to set up here.”

 

"Camping sucks," Michael muttered out as he huffed, looking around. "I'd rather die than camp."

 

"Dude, you can't say that out here. What if it actually happens?"

 

"Why must everything good be taken away from me? My phone, my video games, my Cruiser, and now my death-self-deprecation jokes? What has this world come to?" Michael groaned out, running his free hand through his hair. "God, I hate camping..."

 

“It’s gods, not god,” Jeremy corrected, poking Michael’s cheek while still clinging to his arm. “And those were bad for you anyways, you need to talk yourself up, not down.” He nodded sagely at his own advice. “And when we get back, we can just ask Dustin if we can use the Hermes tech.”

 

"Well, I'm glad that _you're_ feeling good now at least," Michael said around a sigh as he found a decent spot nearby, sitting down as Jeremy still clung to him. "OK, let's answer your things in order. First, I don't care, I said god before and I'm not suddenly switching my vernacular. Second, I'm a depressed piece of shit, it isn't stopping. Third, maybe, but it won't be the same as the set-up back home and you know it."

 

"Hey, let mister boss man chill a little, he's super giddy," Jake said, no bite or real bark as he sat down in his own spot, taking off his jacket and folding it up before placing it behind his head as a pillow.

 

"Not when I wanna ramble and rant about how much I hate the outdoors. I like being inside with the AC, in beds of some kind, and _not_ on the hard ground where bugs could crawl into your clothes." He shuddered at the thought. "I'm an indoors kid."

 

“And I’m being an outside kid right now because we don’t have a choice. And if you’re so scared of bugs then sleep up a tree, they won’t mind. And there are no bugs in those ones over there.” Jeremy pointed at a couple of large trees, one a big, sturdy oak with plenty of ‘V’s in its branches that would be perfect to rest on. “That’s where I’m gonna sleep.” Jeremy nodded. “Besides, it’s gonna be safe tonight. I got promises it would be.” He sort of nuzzled against Michael, grinning down at Jake. “You wanna sleep in the tree with me?”

 

Michael couldn't help but feel his chest ache a little at that question. Granted, there was nothing wrong with Jeremy sleeping with Jake, nothing at all, but he wasn't even asking him? He had no reason to be upset or jealous, he honestly didn't, and Jeremy was riding off of his feel-good feelings from Artemis apparently…

 

"Nah, I like sleeping on the ground. I used to make a game out of it when I was a kid to sleep outside and camp out in my backyard." He waved his hand at Jeremy then. "Plus, you're so used to cuddlin' with your bud there. Wouldn't he be a better choice?" Michael saw Jake wink specifically at him then, and he felt his face flare up. Was he really that obvious?! He was trying so hard to hide his feelings. Thank god Jeremy was oblivious as all hell.

 

“Well yeah, I would wanna cuddle with Mikey, but he’s being grumpy. If he wasn’t being grumpy it would be perfect.” Jeremy nodded, then looked up at Michael. “You gonna be less grumpy and come sleep in the tree with me?” He pouted.

 

"You're normally _fine_ with me being grumpy, but fine, though expect extra grump tomorrow," Michael said before poking Jeremy's cheek closest to him. "That sound like a fair deal?"

 

“Fine,” Jeremy grumbled. “But you’re not normally grumpy when it comes to cuddles,” he muttered, pulling Michael over to the tree he pointed at. Then he started climbing. “C’mon. I see a perfect set over there.” The branches was a only a few levels above them.

 

"Yeah, but I'm normally not secretly stressing this much and hiding it," Michael muttered, only loud enough for himself to hear as he started climbing after Jeremy.

 

Jeremy was already perched on one half of the ‘V,’ which was two thick branches which had grown perfectly in line with one another. The join they formed was deep enough to cradle both him and Jeremy easily without risking them falling through. “You climb in first, Mikey,” Jeremy instructed, patting the dip proudly.

 

Michael raised a brow, looking between the spot and Jeremy as he managed to keep his blush at bay. "I... alright." He settled down, the spot surprisingly comfortable. Once he settled himself in, he looked up at Jeremy, raising a brow in invitation, arms out so Jeremy could do what he wanted. (Honestly, he was also curious as to what Jeremy would do, as it seemed like any of his anxieties and worries were flowing away because of the good feels Artemis practically blessed him with.)

 

Jeremy wasted no time in climbing into Michael’s arms, practically laying on top of him. He wiggled for a second, getting comfortable, before sighing happily and going boneless. “I actually like cuddles,” he mumbled. “M’just normally too shy and anxious to say it. And your cuddles are the _best_ , Mikey.”

 

Looking down at Jeremy, Michael couldn't help but feel fond, holding Jeremy close (though he'd have to get use to the jean jacket) as he lifted the hood of his patch-covered hoodie (now with a bear on the back, inspired by his animal-cracker-trip) up to use like a pillow. "Well, I'm glad to hear that. You know I'm a very tactile-affectionate person, so you know you don't have to be shy or anxious to ask about it. I'm always down to cuddle." He gently squeezed Jeremy around his middle. "Also, thank you. I’m glad to know I rank at the top of the 'Little Chef's Cuddle Chart.'"

 

Jeremy grumbled quietly but, strangely, didn’t protect the nickname like he usually would. Maybe it was just how relaxed he was, or how happy he was apparently feeling. Instead, he just nuzzled closer to Michael and relaxed more.

 

“G’night Jake,” Jeremy called, getting a sleepy reply from somewhere below them. “G’night Mikey.” His voice was soft and fond and sweet and Michael had to fight back a blush when he looked down and saw Jeremy looking up at him, no glasses (they were in the backpack next to Jake) and his eyes sleepy and affectionate.

 

"G'night, Remy," Michael muttered out, hands briefly pressing right against the small of Jeremy’s back before he had to look away. He tugged on his earrings, letting the music he heard through his headphones help calm his racing heart and lull him to sleep as Marley sang about not worrying, since every little thing was going to be alright.

 

He sure hoped so.


	7. Jeremy: See, This is Why I Normally Only Talk to Michael!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, over 400 hits and its been almost a week? You guys are insane and I'm so happy you guys are enjoying this just as much as we are! We get to be introduced to some characters this chapter (that aren't gods) and some conversations are had, some good and some bad.  
> Also glad you guys love our characterizations of the Broadway Cast, they're near and dear to me (especially after seeing them OffBway and actually on Bway, so yeah). <33
> 
> And now, our wise words from Mara:
> 
> 'Hey lovelies! You guys ready to meet our dynamic duo? /Something/ important is happening and Jake finally gets to see his true love. And Jeremy gets himself into a bit of a mess. Great. Thanks for the support, you guys are amazing! Stay awesome! <33333'

Jeremy woke up feeling beautifully relaxed and warm. Even if his legs were exposed, the steady heartbeat beneath him and the strong arms around him made him feel safe and protected. Not to mention that Michael was practically a space heater.

 

Wait, Michael?

 

Jeremy’s eyes flew open and he found himself wrapped in Michael’s arms while the taller boy slept. Jeremy didn’t try to move away, didn’t think he’d be able to considering the iron, yet sweet, grip Michael had on him.

 

He was cuddling Michael. In a tree. Okay yeah... this was... different. And apparently it had been his idea, if the quickly surfacing memories where anything to go by. Just great!

 

The only thing he couldn’t figure out, underneath all the embarrassment and shame and flusteredness, was one very intense point: Jeremy was _enjoying_ this. Being wrapped up in Michael’s arms felt right. And safe. And it made Jeremy happy in ways he didn’t have a word for. What did this _mean_ exactly?

 

As he had his little crisis, he heard a not-so-subtle sound that sounded like 'psst' come from below the tree. Looking down, Jeremy saw Jake there, giving him an odd grin and winking. "Hey Mister Boss Man, how did you sleep? Also, is 'Mister Boss Man' a good nickname? If it isn't tell me now because it'll be your nickname otherwise." He seemed to not be bothered by volume of voice, as he learned that Michael was a heavy sleeper, especially when listening to his music like he was now.

 

Jeremy shot him a thumbs up, trying to get a hold on his head. “Yeah, I slept alright, how about you?” he asked, not really moving from his spot. “Also go ahead, dude. I’ve heard worse.”

 

"Sweet! And that's good. Did you enjoy making Michael a little jealous last night and having him cuddle with you?" Jake asked, that odd grin growing into a coy one as he stuck his hands into his jacket pockets. "I'm glad you made me apart of the plan, honestly, I'm honored."

 

“What?” Jeremy asked, frowning down at the fuzzy blob he could just about make out as Jake. At least his face was close enough to see properly. “I was just seeing if you guys wanted to come up to the tree. Jealousy had nothing to do with it, Michael was just being grumpy...” Thinking about it, maybe Jeremy _was_ trying to make Michael jealous, only a little, so he would stop being so grumpy and actually come and sleep. And, well, even if Jeremy never said that he _was_ a cuddle bug (his dad’s words when he was little, _not_ his). He just wanted something to help ground him after everything that had happened. Yeah, that was it. He just needed grounding. “There was no plan, Jake. I just wanted Michael to cheer up is all.”

 

“Mhmm... Whatever you say Mister Boss Man,” Jake said with the wave of his hand (well, he at least assumed so, blobs were hard to see and define), clearly not believing it but letting the topic go. “Do you think you can wake Michael up though and get the both of you down? We should eat before we start our trek to New Orleans. Maybe we can get on a bus or something...”

 

Jeremy groaned but made a sort of sound of affirmation. He lightly shook Michael’s shoulder, carefully removing his headphones and causing them to turn back into earnings. “C’mon Mikey, time to get up.” He blushed a little as Michael’s arms tightened around him, but he persisted. “C’mon. I’m getting hungry and you’re treating me like a teddy bear,” Jeremy half whined.

 

Michael just grumbled as he kept holding Jeremy close, nuzzling into his own hood. “Mm...”

 

“Maybe you should- Nah, nevermind,” Jake said around a laugh. “I’ll get the food out though, I’ll be where I was sleeping last night.” With that, Jeremy heard him walk off.

 

“Mikey...” Jeremy whined properly this time. “Wake up.” He shook Michael’s shoulder again, then poked his cheek lightly. Still not getting a proper reaction, he let his head flop down back onto Michael’s chest. (He ignored how soothing Michael’s slow heartbeat was right then). “If you don’t wake up soon, Jake’s gonna eat all the food. He’s too tall, it’ll all fit in him easy.”

 

“Mm... he wouldn’t,” Michael almost slurred out from below Jeremy, yawning as his hands ever so gently held him closer. “He’s t’nice to do that...” Glancing up, he saw Michael fighting to keep his eyes open then, head resting against the tree as a hand came up, off of his back, and rubbed his eyes underneath his glasses.

 

Jeremy quickly averted his eyes, feeling his cheeks light up again and his heart do the fluttery feeling. What was going on? Was this like some godly residue or something? God cooties? No, he was fine. He just had to pray that Michael didn’t notice how his pulse was quickening ever so slightly.

 

“Mmm, you’re right. He’s way too nice. And he’s calling me Mister Boss Man, so that’s cool I guess.” Play normal, whatever this weird feeling is will pass.

 

“Mister Boss Man is finally being called Mister Boss Man? Cool, good to know,” Michael muttered out around another yawn before his arm that had been rubbing his eyes stretched above him. “Mm... D’we gotta get up, Mister Boss Man? I got sleepy bitch disease and wanna sleep more.”

 

Jeremy tried to discreetly scrub at his cheeks before looking up and poking Michael’s cheek again. “Mister Boss Man says yes. We’re thinking of getting on a bus or something so you can sleep more on there.” He didn’t move to try to escape Michael’s arms _just_ yet. Hey, if he was gonna be cursed or be stuck with god cooties or whatever the hell this feeling was, he might as well enjoy it, right?

 

“Sweet.” Michael seemed to not notice him scrubbing, either that or he didn’t say anything, as he let go of Jeremy after squeezing him once more. “I _will_ need for you to get off of me first though, otherwise I’m gonna fall back asleep. You’re giving me good pressure that is not helping with SBD.”

 

“Well I can now that you’ve let go of me.” He really didn’t want to. Why didn’t he want to? This usually left him embarrassed as hell, yet he felt comfortable. It took a second for him to actually climb off of Michael, rolling himself up onto the branch next to them before rolling off of it completely, swinging his way down the few branches to the ground easily. Huh. That was a new thing.

 

“C’mon you sleepy bitch! Breakfast time!” Jeremy looked around for Jake with the backpack and carefully made his way over to where his glasses were.

 

He quickly found Jake, who was holding his glasses up to him. Jeremy quickly thanked him as he put them on, looking back in time to see Michael finishing his slow descent down the tree. He could see him stretch and tug his hood off, revealing his messy bed head.

 

“You should try telling him soon, once you figure it out,” Jake said from behind him, two granola bars in hand that he offered to Jeremy.

 

“What the hell you talking about?” Jeremy grumbled, unwrapping his granola bar, biting into it as Michael made his way over. He ruffled Jeremy’s hair and Jeremy batted Michael’s hand away with a scowl which quickly turned into a grin.

 

“You know exactly what, but I’ll talk more with you about it later.” Jake shot him a wink, and Michael seemed to not really focus on their conversation as he snatched the unwrapped granola bar up and sat down beside Jeremy and Jake, starting to eat.

 

Jeremy huffed and leant against Michael when he sat, moodily munching on his breakfast. “So, how do we get to New Orleans?” These weird feelings combined with Jake’s confusing teasing was making his head spin.

 

“We get on the bus system and try to take it to New Orleans. We’re going to be taking a lot of connections, and we walk when we need to.” Michael whined at that but said nothing. “It’ll take a while, but it’ll be fine if we take a good amount of breaks too.”

 

Jeremy didn’t shift from Michael’s side, sighing heavily. “Great, well that’s that. And we’ve gotten back three out of thirteen of the sigils,” Jeremy pointed out as he squirmed a little. “So who do you guys think the next three are gonna be?” Jeremy stretched and relaxed against Michael properly.

 

“New Orleans has a lot of ghosts and stuff rumored around it, voodoo and witchcraft so at least Mulaney. If Mulaney is gonna be there though, then probably the Big Three,” Jake said. Oh right, Hades’ nickname based off of his dream meeting with him.

 

“Eugh, all I know is that I’m not getting Fuckboy’s tablet. He can’t do shit to us until he gets his powers back,” Michael muttered out grumpily around his granola bar. Well, Michael wasn’t wrong when he said yesterday that he was going to be grumpier today.

 

“I’ll take his tablet. Gods know there is more I want to say him than would be appropriate to say out loud. He’ll get a proper blast of it if he’s in my head.” Jeremy chuckled, slightly manically, reaching up and poking Michael’s cheek. “First and foremost, his treatment of _you_. Other shit too, but mostly because he’s been an ass to you.”

 

“I’m fine with taking Captain,” Jake said with a shrug. “I just hope that Mulaney is able to defend you two since he seems to like you guys so much.”

 

“I’ll personally kick Fuckboy’s ass if he tries anything with you, curse be damned. Even if I never met my dad or anything, it’s because of him that I never got to meet him.” His grumpiness just shifted to bitterness as he almost ripped off part of his granola bar with his teeth.

 

“I like Mulaney too, he’s like... a hell dad. Just like how Chiron is a horse dad. They both care.” Jeremy shrugged. “And I don’t think Fuckboy is gonna try anything too bad. He needs us to keep the quest going and defeat the big bad Snake, whoever that is. And I can take it, you know how much I can take before I go down.” Jeremy poked Michael’s cheek again, chuckling at his grumble. “Don’t put your ass on the line for me, that’s my job.”

 

“Just because you do that all the time doesn’t mean you should be the sole person to do that,” Michael told him as he poked his cheek back. “It’s not alright or healthy. You’re not just a punching bag or a tank class.”

 

“Yeah, then our ambrosia and nectar supplies are gonna go like that.” Jake snapped his fingers when he said ‘that’ to emphasize his point.

 

Jeremy waved them off. “That’s my best use. I’m the one who distracts the guys so _you_ guys can get in the final blow. You guys actually have useful abilities. And a parent who at least wants you, so they might actually help out a little.” Jeremy wasn’t bitter, not at all. His voice was sort of quiet at the end there because he was expecting Michael to disagree or argue or something, not because it actually hurt or anything. He was fine.

 

He felt a gentle squeeze around his shoulder then. “Jeremy, have you thought about this: in the prophecy, you’re titled as ‘Unclaimed.’ Maybe your parent wants to claim you, but they got told they couldn’t yet because of some prophecy BS that would come.” Despite how bitter and grumpy he had been moments earlier, it all shifted to a softer, soothing tone like he always did. Michael always did that with him.

 

“Maybe,” Jeremy sighed after a moment. He wasn’t exactly convinced. He was used to being the unwanted, the outcast, but it didn’t mean he had to like it. Before coming to camp, the only one who had _ever_ chosen him was Michael, and even that had been for convenience (at first, it had developed from there but it had still started over some cress seeds). It honestly wouldn’t surprise Jeremy if his mom just really didn’t care, prophecy or not.

 

“Hey.” He felt a harsh prod to his forehead. “I can tell what you’re thinking. If I’m supposed to be working on not being so self-deprecating, you gotta work on that too, got it?”

 

Jeremy snorted, swatting at Michael’s hand fondly. “Yeah, whatever dude. I’ll try.” He settled down again, relaxing against his favorite person. “I just wish I knew who she was so I knew where I fit. Like, you’ve got the tech knowledge and the fire thanks to your dad. Jakey-D here has his archery and healing, not to mention killer good looks.” Jeremy shot Jake a teasing wink. “And I’m just... blank. Grey. ’ _Unclaimed_.’ If H- if Mulaney hadn’t chosen me for the dream in the first place, it could have been any number of campers. I’m just the random element.”

 

Ugh, he was blaming the god cooties on his openness right now. He’s not supposed to show _weakness_ like this. He was supposed to be the sarcastic little shit, not the insecure mess.

 

“Is being a random element so bad? Think of this as maybe a way of your origin story? Plus, you’re more than nothing,” Jake said as he scooted to now sit on Jeremy’s other side. “You come up with plans so quickly, you have sass and charm, and you’re secretly sweet. You don’t wanna show that, you’re scared of being vulnerable. That’s OK.”

 

“Yeah, exactly,” Michael added, though his tone showed surprise for a second on how Jake knew so much in such a short span of time. “You were chosen for a reason, Jeremy. Just because some people don’t choose you doesn’t mean anything.” He ruffled Jeremy’s hair for a sec before laughing. “You know, we both would’ve felt a lot better if our situations were swapped: I wanted to stay unclaimed and you don’t wanna. But we’re both working through it. I bet my speakers I built into my bed frame that you’re gonna get claimed once this quest is over. Maybe not instantly, but by the time everything’s settled, you’ll get claimed.”

 

“That’s... that’s a pretty big bet there Mikey.” Michael loved those speakers. Damnit. No tearing up. They weren’t far enough into this quest for him to be having such emotional reactions yet, damnit.

 

Jeremy wrapped his arms around both Michael and Jake. “You two are absolutely sappy dorks. I’m talking diabetes level of sweet. So thanks.” His snark was how he showed he cared. If they knew him well enough to spout such sweet bullshit, they knew him well enough for that.

 

“Of course, Mister Boss Man,” Jake said as he patted Jeremy’s back. “We aren’t going to let you get so sad and down. We’re here for you, yeah? Obviously not just as quest partners.”

 

Jeremy heard a soft sputter from behind him, from Michael, before Michael pulled back and grinned at Jeremy. He saw fading color in his cheeks... but why? “Yeah, we’re always here for you. I know you better than you know yourself sometimes, and vice versa.”

 

Jeremy felt his own chest do the fluttery thing again when Michael shot him such a genuine smile, but he ignored it in favor of poking Michael’s cheek (they were definitely warmer than normal). “You’re damned right about that fact. Which means you need to finish eating so we can get going. There’s probably a decent trek to the nearest bus station.” Quiet moment over, get this mushy stuff away for now.

 

“Yeah, especially since we’re in the middle of nowhere,” Jake said as he got up first. Michael followed, taking Jeremy’s hand and lifting him up to his feet. “We should honestly get started now and then take a break, if we aren’t at a bus station after wandering and looking, for lunch.”

 

 

 

Jeremy stretched with a long groan as he settled down into the uncomfortable plastic chair of at the bus station cafe. In all honest, it felt like total bliss on his aching muscles and the food that Jake was bringing over made it even better. He was tired and hungry and was looking forwards to the many, _many_ hours on the bus that he could use to relax.

 

Michael had his head resting on the table in his crossed arms. He knew this walking was killer on him, but Michael wasn’t really built for long distance walking. He was built for staying inside, working long hours on projects, and napping and eating when he wasn’t hyper focused. His headphones were already on, and it looked like he honestly might fall asleep against the plastic table top.

 

“Hey, got us some pizza slices from this place called Sbarros, it smells like heaven,” Jake announced with a grin as he put the tray down on the table.

 

“Good choice,” Jeremy commented, snagging a piece of the pepperoni pizza and almost moaning at the taste. It had been so long since he had eaten something so unhealthy. He nudged Michael under the table and he bolted upright, nose twitching a little as he smelled pizza.

 

"Pizza? Something unhealthy?" Michael asked, obviously half asleep by his tone of voice as Jake couldn't help but laugh a little.

 

"Yeah dude, some placed called Sbarros." Jake handed Michael a slice of cheese, which he happily yet greedily took and started to eat. "Our bus leaves in twenty minutes, I know which one it is. After we eat, we can wait and get on if it's here already."

 

Jeremy nodded around his pizza slice, too enamored by the greasy slice of pizza to really care about anything else. His lifeblood of unhealthy food was being restored. He and Michael were being regenerated. He ignored Jake’s teasing laugh at both Jeremy and Michael.

 

It was less than a minute later that Jake had devoured half of his slice though. Looking at Jake with wide eyes, he saw Jake's eyes lit up. It was like the essence of Muse had overtaken him as he stared at his half-eaten slice. "This... This is better than any nectar or ambrosia I've ever had. I can't even find any words to describe how decadent, amazing, life-changing this pizza is-"

 

"OK, we get it, you're having a foodgasm," Michael said after slurping up some stringy cheese from his bite.

 

“Let the boy have his foodgasm, Mikey. He’s been stuck with healthy barbecue since he was thirteen,” Jeremy teased, grabbing himself another slice and totally ignoring that Jake was older than them both. “Besides, another month without junk food and you and I may well have ended up the same.” Jeremy hammed up his moan as he started on the next slice, shutting his eyes in bliss. He was only half joking.

 

"Yeah no, you would've begged Jake and Mara to sneak you in some McNuggets," Michael told him before poking Jeremy's side. At least it meant he was awake enough to do that. "You'll even eat them super cold, ew." He almost whapped Jeremy with his crust then, all while Jake was blissfully unaware as he _very much so_ enjoyed his pizza slice.

 

“I would have begged _Dustin_ ,” Jeremy corrected, holding up his own crust to defend himself. “And you would have heated them up for me anyway.” They proceeded to have a mini sword fight with the crusts, before Jeremy leant over and took a bite of Michael’s, grinning mischievously as he sat back down victoriously. “I win,” he mumbled through his mouthful.

 

"Wh- no fair," Michael whined out, flopping dramatically down on the table like he had been before when half-sleeping, an arm over his face as he gasped. "I have been cheated out of an obvious win, like you do with Mario Kart!"

 

Jake laughed at this, seemingly present now and not completely enamored with his pizza (it was all gone). "You two, holy shit. This is like something that I would do with-" He cut himself off then, suddenly and with unintended surprise if the sharp intake was enough to go by. When Jeremy looked at Jake, his eyes were wide and filled with a mix of emotions he couldn't read as he looked to the entrance of the bus station terminal.

 

When he continued, his voice, normally calm, steady, and full of positivity was broken, ruined, and utterly shattered."... _Rich_?"

 

Rich? Who was- oh wait, Jake had mentioned a ‘Rich’ when Jeremy had gotten his dream. And there had been a little memorial in the Hermes cabin for a kid called Rich and a kid called Sammy. But he was _alive_?

 

Jeremy’s joking mood vanished in an instant, eyes darting around to look for actual danger and grabbing his controllers in his pocket. He glanced at Michael, who was doing the same, but Jake seemed frozen with pain and almost longing.

 

He focused back on the short boy (seriously, he looked shorter than _Jeremy_ ) by the door, as well as the tall, thin boy who had joined him. Actually, the tall guy seemed to be older than them by a bit, and he was exceedingly handsome. Jeremy wasn’t gay, but holy fuck was he attractive.

 

Michael's brain seemed to be working overtime, gears turning even if he had just been half-asleep moments earlier. He grabbed Jeremy and Jake, quickly grabbing them and yanking them behind one of the pillars in the place, keeping them out of view of the entrance of the bus station. "OK, not to dampen the mood, but traitor might be referring to one of those two." His train of thought wasn't being explained, but Jeremy knew not to ask until after. "We need to find a way to get onto our bus without either of them seeing us. Jake- _Jake_."

 

Jake, who had been almost trying to crane his head out and see Rich, was yanked back to attention by Michael. "Huh?"

 

"Where's our bus supposed to be?"

 

"Outside, it'll be by the second metal overhang to the right."

 

"OK, then our plan is to get there, get on the bus, and _not_ be seen."

 

“But-“ Jake started, looking back at Rich again, but Jeremy cut him off.

 

“Shut up, Jacob. We need to move,” he hissed, grabbing one of Jake’s arms and Michael took the other with a nod, both of them pulling him towards the back exit the cafe. It would mean they would need to take the long way around, but if it meant avoiding short stack (it felt good to not be the shortest for once) and pretty boy, he was fine with it. Jake followed without too much resistance.

 

They were almost out the station through the very inconvenient for most, but very convenient for them back entrance of the station when Jeremy felt a chill run down his spine. He didn't want to look back, he wanted it to be just a feeling or because he was naturally cold, but he couldn't blame it on that, the demon jacket kept him at a perfect body temperature now.

 

"Jakey-D!" Jeremy felt Jake tense in his hold, and that shiver was replaced by a feeling of his gut dropping (which didn't feel great after eating unhealthy Sbarros). "Hey, wait up!"

 

Jake was practically frozen, he saw this when he looked back, and the short Rich was making his way over to them through the station. The pretty boy, Sammy, wasn't far behind.

 

"Run!" Michael whisper-shouted, and with strength he didn't realize Michael had, he felt himself _and_ Jake tugged along by Michael, who was still in shock but started to run along with them.

 

They burst out of the station, out into the cool New England autumn as Michael continued yanking them along, running along the perimeter of the building and past bus-goers and parked Greyhounds. "Do _not_ look back, keep going, and do not hesitate or stop until we're on the bus and it's pulling out," Michael almost ordered, taking command of this situation.

 

They were almost to the bus, which would be pulling out in about five minutes, when Jeremy felt a hand grab the collar of his jacket and yank him backward. He let out a startled yelp has he lost his grip on Jake’s arm.

 

For a split second, Jeremy and Michael’s eyes locked and a whole conversation took place.

 

‘Go! I’ll catch up!’

 

‘I’m not leaving without you.’

 

‘If you don’t, they get you and Jake too, I’ll catch up.’

 

‘I’ll stall as long as possible.’

 

And then they were gone, Jake being pulled away into the bus and Jeremy left behind. He stood and turned facing his would-be attackers, who Michael seemed sure was one of the traitors.

 

Rich was short, but had a sort of cuteness about him. He was covered in freckles and had a bright red streak in his hair, and though he was built like a mini tank, he seemed almost fragile. Jeremy didn’t like the slight lack of focus in his otherwise charming brown eyes.

 

Sammy on the other hand was tall and polished. Jeremy studied him carefully (not because he was handsome, stupid, because he seemed to be more dangerous!). His hair was dark and slightly ruffled from the slightly wind, his pale skin was flawless and his blue eyes seemed liked they saw right through to Jeremy’s soul. There was a supernatural attractiveness about him, and Jeremy felt himself wanting to lean forwards to hear what he had to say, even when he was just eyeing Jeremy carefully.

 

“You... you’re Unclaimed aren’t you?” Sammy asked as soon as he got close, and yup, his voice was literally the most attractive sound on earth. There had to be magic in it. He refused to answer, instead tearing his eyes from the tall, handsome man to look for an exit to this situation.

 

As he looked around, he saw Rich, who let go of his collar to instead hold onto his wrist. Others passing by would see it as him almost holding his hand, but it was definitely a strong, sturdy grip on his wrist, keeping him right there. "Why were you running away, and... and why are you with Jake?" Looking back at Rich, there seemed to be a returning focus. He looked almost desperate as he asked, "I... is he OK? Is Jake OK?"

 

“Jake is fine, and he’s my friend. That’s why I’m with him,” Jeremy said simply, not wanting to engage more than he had to. He tried desperately to recall how to get out of a wrist grip. Come on, late night info dumps, don’t fail him now. “And yes, I’m Unclaimed. What does it matter to you?” It seemed that as soon as he started speaking, he _had_ to answer Sammy’s question. Well shit.

 

“I’m also Unclaimed, so is Rich. We’re trying to make things _better_ ,” Sammy told Jeremy, his voice barely containing his genuine excitement that Jeremy was Unclaimed. Well, looks like Michael was right about this guy being the traitor. “Could you maybe... come with us for a minute? Just let me explain.”

 

It sounded so tempting for some reason, but Jeremy knew that he had to get away. He had to get back to Michael, to Jake. He couldn’t just leave them and the bus seemed like it was going to pull out any second. He took a second to recall the correct movement he’d need before looking up at Sammy properly.

 

“Yeah... no thanks.” Jeremy grinned, slamming his hand down against the crook of Rich’s elbow. Rich released him instantly, being pulled down with the force of the blow. Thank you, info dump!

 

Jeremy sprinted away and hopped onto the bus, even as massive parts of him were screaming to go back! Hear him out! He wants to help make things better!

 

Michael was right up front, talking with the pleasant bus driver. As soon as Jeremy was on-board, he whipped out his ticket before Michael grabbed his hand. "Thank you so much for talking, it was nice meeting you."

 

"You too. Don't worry, when we're at the end of the line, I'll let you three know." With that, Jeremy felt himself tugged to the back, the bus pulling away. He could see Rich staring at him with slight desperation, a longing, and Sammy still looked so excited, charming, but there was a hint of venom in his smile for a millisecond.

 

Jake was sitting in one of the back rows, staring down at his hands with emotions dancing in his eyes. Jeremy watched as Michael quickly checked him over, making sure he was alright. Once he was apparently sure, he let out a sigh of relief, headphones appearing once he sat down and lied across the two seats in the aisle across from where Jake sat. He fell asleep with the back of his head cushioned by his hood against the window, his exhaustion evident as his calm slipped away.

 

Jeremy let out a shuddering breath as he went and sat down next to Jake. He was still feeling the pull to go back, to talk to Sammy. He needed a distraction.

 

“You doing alright, Jake?” he asked quietly.

 

He seemed to be brought out of a stupor when Jeremy spoke up. Almost jumping in his head, Jake looked up and over at Jeremy, giving him a shaky smile at best. "Huh? Yeah, I'm fine, Mister Boss Man. Are you doing alright though?"

 

Jeremy’s smile was equally as shaky. “Not really, no.” Jeremy shifted closer to Jake, offering his hand for him to take. “How about this: I’ll tell you what’s bugging me, then you do the same. Because I can see you’re not okay either.”

 

Jake looked down at his offered hand, seeming to think over a million things in a second before he took his hand, squeezing it as he nodded. "I... Yeah. You go first though, got it?"

 

“Naturally. You think my ego would let me go _second_?” Jeremy asked, jokingly. It fell flat, but Jake sort of smiled so that was something at least.

 

“That Sammy guy is definitely the traitor,” he muttered after a moment. “And... he had some magic or abilities, I don’t know. He... he got in my head or something. I... I want to go back to talk to him even if I _know_ it’s a bad idea.” The admission made the need stronger and Jeremy had to ground himself by lightly squeezing Jake’s hand.

 

He felt Jake squeeze his hand back as the older of the two let out a sigh. "He... Sammy always had a way with words, but never to _that_ kind of level," he muttered out as he looked down into his lap. "He was always bitter, always mad about being unclaimed, even if he hid it, especially since we all could sort of tell who his parent was. His Charmspeak was always proof enough..."

 

“Aphrodite, right? Why wouldn’t she claim him if already knew?” Jeremy leant against him. Normally, he wouldn’t be so touchy with anyone but Michael, but he could tell they both needed it.

 

"Who knows, but the fact that she never did sorta just made him pissed at the gods and all." He saw Jake's gaze to look out the window, at the passing scenery on the freeway as the bus turned onto it. "Honestly, he always gave me a bad feeling, and if he’s gone to be the traitor, it makes sense, maybe he’s even the Snake. Honestly, with how sly and coy he is and how he can get wrapped all up in your head, he fits the vague prophecy description to a 'T.’"

 

Jeremy looked away. “Rich was affected by that spell, I’m sure of it. He looked dazed... except when he asked about you.” Jeremy took a breath, feeling how Jake tensed up at the mention of Rich. “He’s what’s gotten you messed up, isn’t he?”

 

Jake nodded, seemingly unable to look back. "Yeah. We've been close since he came to camp. He... We dated too, up until I thought he vanished and might've been dead. Well, until today, but now I know _why_ he left and haven't heard from him until now."

 

“Yeah... I don’t think it’s his fault. We’ll... we’ll get him back if we can, yeah? I might not have dated anyone before, but I know how messed up I’d be if Michael was taken like that. So I’ll help you get him back if I can.”

 

Jeremy thought for a second. Michael was better at this sort of thing. Even with his social issues, he knew how to help when someone (read: Jeremy) was hurting. Well, the best thing to do when in doubt. Channel Michael. “Do... do you want a hug?” Jeremy asked after a moment.

 

He heard Jake laugh, and it was a little watery. "Yeah, go for it, Mister Boss Man," he said, and it was clear he was trying not to cry, as if him scrubbing roughly at his eyes wasn't a sign enough.

 

Jeremy opened his arms and sort of guided Jake against his chest. “You can cry dude. I won’t judge.” Jeremy huffed a little. He might be an ass but he wasn’t _mean_.

 

As he spoke though, he felt Jake shaking a little in his arms. Looking down, he saw that he _was_ crying, just silently. Jake's arms were loosely wrapped around Jeremy as he cried, though if it was out of relief, sorrow, frustration, or some combination or maybe even something else, Jeremy wasn't sure.

 

Okay, he might not be Michael, but Jeremy knew how to deal with overwhelmed feelings. Jeremy cradled Jake close, running gentle fingers through his hair. Jeremy murmured soft reassurances and just sweet words and just let Jake cry. He wondered how often Jake when _allowed_ himself to cry. Jeremy might not cry much, but he did let it out when he needed to. It seemed like Jake didn’t. Maybe hadn’t since Rich had gone missing.

 

Jeremy didn’t know how long Jake cried for, but by the time he was just sniffling, any idea or want of wanting to go back to Sammy had vanished. Jake pulled himself away, roughly scrubbing at his eyes with the palms of his hands. “I... Thanks, Mister Boss Man,” Jake muttered out. “I know I’m the adult outta the three of us, I don’t wanna seem weak and I wanna keep the moral up but...” He shook his head at that. “That’s hard. It was stupid to assign myself that yesterday when we started this quest. We all can’t just assign ourselves somethin’...” Jake sniffled once more as he sat up then. “Thanks for listening.” Even if he sounded drained, he was honest and the slight tones of the Jake he knew were slowly slipping back in.

 

“‘Course Jake. We’re a team, like you guys said earlier. Actually, no, we’re more than that. Us and everyone back in Cabin Nine, we’re a family.” Jeremy felt his chest warm at that thought, actually saying it out loud. It felt nice to say it, and it seemed like Jake agreed, if the weak smile he shot Jeremy was anything to go by. “And it’s okay to be vulnerable, doesn’t make you less. We’re gonna cover each other when one of us breaks down. Gods know it’s gonna happen to each of us at _least_ once, what with how anxious Michael and I am. Ball of anxiety: present.” He raise his free hand, knocking himself gently on the head. Try a small joke, see how it was received, then react appropriately. Standard social recalibration after an emotional overwhelm.

 

Jake laughed a little at that, and it was wet, but only since he had been crying before. “Yeah, yeah... You keep saying Michael’s the smart one, but you’re smart too, with plans of any kind, improvised or planned.” He felt Jake ruffle his hair then before he reached down to the ground, where the supply backpack was stored. Jeremy watch him take out a water bottle, crack it open, and drink half of it. “Still, thanks.”

 

“Not a problem, my dude.” Jeremy shrugged, trying to play it casual even as his face flushed from the compliment.

 

He hesitated, then pulled out a wipe from the backpack and and wiped off his concealer. Biggest declaration of trust he could give without _saying_ anything. He didn’t think he could handle saying anything of that magnitude. Jake’s knowing look from next to him said that he understood too.

 

Instead of saying anything, Jake wrapped an arm around Jeremy’s shoulder, squeezing his shoulder carefully before his gaze shifted out the window. They let the comfortable silence linger as they calmed from the hectic afternoon.

 

 

 

They were on a different bus, a few hours later, when Jake decided to bring up his comment from earlier in the day. “So tell me dude, are you any clearer on what I mentioned?”

 

Jeremy shot him a confused look, before glancing over at Michael. He was fast asleep on the other side of the aisle. “Dude, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Jeremy looked back over to Jake.

 

Jake groaned as he rubbed his temples. “OK, I don’t want to be super blunt because you need to figure shit out yourself but... your relationship with Michael, and how it’s changing? And how it _could_ change?” It looked like it was almost physically painful for Jake to not just say it outright.

 

“Dude, we’re the same as ever. I honestly have no idea what you’re talking about.” Jeremy grumbled, crossing his arms. He didn’t count the weird feelings he’d had recently. They were _weird_. And the ones from today, which seemed to be more intense than normal, was just the result of god cooties.

 

Jake looked like his brain was going to freaking explode. “Dude, my dad is all about truth and stuff. I can tell you’re lying, even if you don’t know it. You can’t tell me that _nothing_ has changed? Nothing at _all_?”

 

“Fine! There has been _something_ happening, but I don’t know what it is! It’s just weird and distracting,” Jeremy hissed. He felt his cheeks begin to burn in a blush and his heart do the weird fluttery thing again from thinking about it and he _hated_ it. Why were things _changing_? Why did they have to _change_? Hadn’t his life changed enough as it was?

 

Relief seemed to overtake Jake once Jeremy admitted all of that. “Describe it as best as you can. Let your big man Jakey help you figure it out.” Was Jake seriously acting like his counselor or something? ...Well, it wasn’t like he could talk about these changing things he felt with and about Michael _to_ Michael…

 

Jeremy squirmed and started grumbling under his breath before he sighed. “Fine. If it means you’ll drop it, I’ll talk.” He thought for a second, trying to figure out how to describe it all. There was so much more than normal, so many odd feelings that he had never experienced before. Well, maybe that was a good place to start.

 

“Well I don’t understand any of this. It’s all new and weird.” He huffed. “It’s like...” How to describe it? “I’m feeling... warm... around him. Almost safer than usual? And I keep _blushing_ which sucks because I’m super pale so it really sticks out. And my chest keeps doing a weird fluttery thing.” Jeremy felt his blush darken. “I wanna be close to him, more than normal and I actually _like_ cuddling with him. Normally it’s embarrassing but this morning... I actually liked it and didn’t want to get up,” he admitted quietly.

 

When he looked back up at Jake, he saw a fond smile resting on his lips. There was also a reminiscent gaze before Jake shook his head, though that was fond too. “Damn, you got it bad. This is new for you though, I get it, I was like that too when I first felt it.” His gaze shifted over to Michael, who was softly snoring in his little corner he created for himself. “He reminds me a lot of him after it happened and we reflected back on it... I was such a dumbass, honestly, but we were both younger than you two, so we had more of a right to be that dumb.”

 

Jeremy felt his gaze soften as it lingered on Michael for a moment before he forced it back to Jake. He tried to ignore the fluttery feeling as it surfaced again. “Dude, what are you talking about?

 

“Gods, would it be wrong for me to just say it? Ugh, Michael would say something if he knew how you felt, but you don’t recognize it yet. Gods, he’s probably your first too, oh shit.” He seemed to debate before letting out a heavy sigh. “So, have you ever had feelings like this for someone else before? Even faintly?”

 

Jeremy shook his head. “It’s always just been me and Michael, so no. Never had anyone else around to get any sort of feelings for at all, until camp. And then it’s been almost overwhelming with how _many_ people we’ve got caring about us that it’s been a bit difficult to sort through?” He shrugged, still not getting what Jake was getting at.

 

Jake let out a sigh at that, pinching the bridge of his nose. “OK... different approach: you know how Michael is gay, and how there are other sexualities besides gay and straight?”

 

“Well duh. His moms are gay, and my dad’s bisexual. And I’m the one who did all the research to help my dad figure it out.” Jeremy grumbled, crossing his arms. He wasn’t an idiot, or homophobic.

 

Admittedly, it was a bit of a shock when his dad had told him that he was dating the drama teacher from his middle school, Mr. Reyes, but hey, so long as his dad was happy and Jeremy didn’t have to talk to the teacher the next day.

 

“OK, have you ever... considered _yourself_ to not be straight?”

 

What? “What?” No way. “I’m pretty sure I’m straight, dude.” He had never looked at a guy with any interest (Sammy was a special case because of that Aphrodite magic bullshit). “I’ve never found a guy attractive before, only girls. And besides, don’t people just like... know? That they’re not straight? Like my dad knew, Michael knew, and I know I like girls.” Not his best argument, but his brain was otherwise occupied. That question... was strangely a lot. Just _a lot_ a lot and Jeremy couldn’t explain why.

 

“If you think that you just ‘know things,’ that is ignorance in a way. I thought I was straight until I met Rich. Granted, it took time for me to like him and then time for me to realize it, but I figured it out over time.” Jake patted his shoulder. “The fact that you’re defending yourself so much also proves that you may be fooling yourself there. It’s OK, just... think about it, and Michael.”

 

He _was_ straight, right? “Dude, no.” Jake said just think it over and- no. He was straight. He was! He used ‘No Homo’ enough at one point that bullies wrote it on his backpack in freshman year. And besides, girls. Girls were awesome! He liked girls. But then Michael...- no! Michael was his best friend, that was it! They were just best friends. “I- I’m sure I’m straight.”

 

“If you’re straight, then I’m white,” Jake almost deadpanned. “Idea: you’re bisexual but tend to prefer girls. But... also, Michael, because nothing you’ve said about how you feel now about him is straight, Mister Boss Man.”

 

Jeremy wished he had headphones or a hood to flip up and block out Jake right then. He wasn’t bi. And he certainly didn’t have feelings for Michael. These were just... nostalgia bursts or something. Michael felt safe because he was the only constant in Jeremy’s life. And he had always protected Jeremy in the past and was kind and sweet and reliable. Not because Jeremy had feelings for him... right? Still, he wanted Jake to leave it alone.

 

“If I promise to think about it, will you drop the subject?” he grunted, looking anywhere but _either_ of his two friends.

 

“Yes, and as long as you don’t mean think for a second and never return to it. Actually think on it for a good while, search your mind, discover something,” Jake agreed before patting Jeremy’s head. “I’m just gonna daydream a little since I got the window seat, let me know if you need anything.”

 

Jeremy swatted his hand. “Yeah, I promise or whatever.” He would. He would think about this properly, and then prove once and for all that he was straight. Gods, when this ridiculous road trip was over, he was going to sleep for a week after all the torment Jake was putting him through. Might as well get started now.

 

Jeremy slid himself over to Michael’s side of the aisle, lied back against him, and dozed off within seconds. It had nothing to do with any feelings, it was just because Michael and his hoodie were comfortable. Jake’s amused gaze from across the aisle meant nothing, because Jeremy was straight.


	8. Jake: I Wanted Them Together But Not Like This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, thank you all so much for over 500 hits? Mara and I are so shocked and touched? Seriously, you guys rock!  
> After a week of chapters, we get a different POV- Jake's POV! He doesn't have many chapters from his POV, only when Jeremy and Michael cannot properly have a POV... You'll know what I mean as you read the chapter. ;3c But yeah, enjoy the boys making it to New Orleans!  
> Also, I did lots of research and map-stalking on Google Maps to try to get these to be as accurate as possible to where the lads end up. Enjoy!!!
> 
> And now, our wise words from Mara:
> 
> 'Hey lovelies! So this right here is one of my genuine favourite chapters in the lot. Not only is it the first chapter from our lovely Jakey-D, it was also super fun to write! Having Jeremy and Michael interact with our next monster (hint hint for what’s in store) was just excellent. I hope you get at least a little laugh out of some of it.  
> And once again, thanks for the massive support you all give! It means the world and honestly I’m blown away by just how awesome you all are! Over 500 views already? Holy shit guys, thank you! <333333'

After a good two weeks (normally, from what Michael said, it was supposed to take about two days if you took the bus routes, but they a) kept having to avoid monsters and bad feelings and b) couldn't give the three hundred dollars they needed for the full trip so they could, y'know, survive and eat), they were finally there. They walked into the city _finally_. If they had enough money for the bus, they could've gone across the lakes, but they had to walk the long way around... Scratch that, it took three weeks at the very least.

 

Jake knew he wasn't responsible for keeping spirits high, but Michael was absolutely exhausted. After sleeping outside for a while, even with the approaching cold, he wasn't the happiest camper. Jeremy was also still thinking about what he said on that Greyhound bus a while back, and he was a little jumpy at the slightest thing. It made sense. They ran into the gion when they got close to the first three sigils, so the next guard, the next monster encounter, had to be soon.

 

"Alright," Michael muttered out as they stopped inside a small donut shop called Blue Dots Donuts for coffee (except for Michael, he hated coffee) and donuts, "What the hell are we going to do? We're in New Orleans, but don't know where to go, and I'm absolutely tired."

 

“I think we should check out the haunted spots,” Jeremy suggested. “It would be the perfect cover, since most people down here are pretty superstitious. There’s a good number of people who still practice voodoo and hoodoo around, if you go to the right areas. So haunted locations would be a perfect cover to scare anyone away.” It was a... reasonable argument. But there were a couple of flaws in it, not to say the least that Jake himself _really_ didn’t want to go near any plantations or anything if he could help it. Bad vibes and all that.

 

Even if he was munching away on his chocolate glazed donut, Michael grumbled at the idea. "I mean... normally, yes, but there might be _actual_ ghosts now," he pointed out. Thankfully, the chatter of people coming in and out of the busy donut shop helped to keep anyone from really overhearing their conversation. "Y'know, since Mulaney's not able to stop it and everything, even if there are others that could do it in his place. He's the main dude keeping wandering spirits and lost souls from, y'know, wandering or being lost." Well, Michael _did_ have a point, but Jake _really_ did not want to go near those plantations. He could see in Michael's eyes that he didn't want to go there either.

 

Jeremy obviously didn’t get it, because he huffed, but he did ease up. Probably because he saw how uncomfortable Michael looked with the idea. “Okay, fine. Let’s check out around the not so haunted areas first. But I swear, if we don’t find the tablets, I’m heading to the nearest plantation tearing each and every one of those shitty houses and farms to the ground until we find them. And then I’m burning the rubble.” Okay, maybe he _did_ get it a little.

 

Michael gave Jeremy a thumbs up and a warm look despite how tired he was (gods, how was Jeremy _so_ oblivious?) before going back to munch on his donut like a ravenous dog.

 

"I think we should try heading to the City Park nearby, it's a couple of blocks up and we could admire the nature there," Jake offered, sipping at his own coffee (he also forgot how good a fresh brew was... hey, he needed it when he was a kid). "A few roads go through it along with one of the major highways or freeways, but it'll be nice and with nature versus the more city-like atmosphere."

 

“Sounds good to me.” Jeremy nodded, passing Michael one of his own doughnuts without looking. When Jake glanced over, Michael had just (silently) finished his one just as Jeremy held his out. How did Jeremy know...?

 

“So I’ve been going over Greek monsters and there are a couple who could be guarding the next sigils.” Jeremy grabbed a napkin and wrote down a few words. His handwriting was spidery but clear enough to make out, even with the dyslexia.

 

‘Arae- like furies

Keres- ghosts from violent deaths

Spartae- skeleton warriors

Lamiai- crazy vampires

Zombies- plain and simple’

 

“These are the ones I could remember, but I know there’s more than that. They’re the ones related to death and stuff, since New Orleans is known for its spooky stuff,” he explained.

 

Jake took his napkin and looked it over, humming softly before sliding it back over. "If anything, I feel like we're more likely to run into the violent-end ghosts or maybe the warriors? I mean, it depends on where it's located, I feel like," he muttered out, scratching at his chin as he watched Michael handing another napkin wordlessly over when Jeremy pulled back from sipping at coffee. How did Michael know, without looking up from his donut, that Jeremy had a bit of cream-colored coffee staining his upper lip?

 

Jeremy took the napkin and cleaned himself up, shooting Michael a warm grin. They both turned to Jake.

 

“So when should we leave?” they asked in perfect unison, the exact same tone and everything. And judging by the slightly owlish blinks they were both doing, it wasn’t intentional. Admittedly, Jake had seen this happen with them before, at camp, but being the sole person _not_ involved in their little brainwaves was more than a little disturbing.

 

"Uh, when we're done eating," Jake quickly said, almost coughing on his own sip of coffee he had been taking. Once he cleared his throat, he nodded in affirmation. "Yeah, a few minutes at most since you've both practically stuffed yourselves."

 

"Hey, I'm chubby, how _else_ am I supposed to keep this figure? Also, Remy's a black hole."

 

Jeremy poked Michael’s cheek fondly. “You’re perfectly soft, dude, even if I _did_ see the start of some definition before we left camp. You’re starting to put on some muscle.” Jeremy looked down at his own stomach, almost glaring at it through his shirt. “Me on the other hand, well spinning doesn’t put on muscles here.” He prodded his belly. “It slims me down there, it puts on muscles _here_ -” He grabbed his chest dramatically. “I’m gonna get pecs eventually.”

 

"No, can't see you with muscles like that. Gross. Nu-uh." Michael stuck his tongue out at Jeremy as he scooped up their collective trash, tossing it into a nearby bin before they all got up to go.

 

"Come on, children, it's time to go and I don't want to hear any more bickering. If I hear anymore, no dessert tonight."

 

“Awww, but dad!” Jeremy whined playfully hanging off of Jake’s arm. With their height difference, Jeremy could almost be a twelve year old complaining to an adult. Jake shot him a mock glare and Jeremy stood properly, pouting. “Sorry Jakey-Dad.” He stuck his tongue out and darted outside, grinning as he stood in the sunlight.

 

“Told you we shouldn’t have given him coffee.” Michael chuckled as he wandered back over to Jake. “He’s gonna be buzzing for _hours_. And then he’ll get a headache. So he’ll need sleep. The absolute dumbass.” His tone only held fondness as Michael looked over at Jeremy.

 

"Better than him crashing suddenly from how much we've been walking. Also, _you_ were the one who initially suggested it," Jake said with playfully narrowed eyes before Michael shrugged.

 

"Guilty as charged, but it's still true." With that, Jake left the little shop with Michael, and the two of them watched over Jeremy as best they could as he buzzed around, on a caffeine high for now.

 

“C’mon slowpokes! I wanna get these things found so we can sleep in an actual _bed_ tonight!” Jeremy called, walking backwards and sort of automatically dodging people who walked towards them.

 

“He does this a lot.” Michael shrugged at Jake’s slightly awed, questioning gaze.

 

“Hurry u-oof!” Jeremy’s apparent skill failed and he crashed into someone hard enough to send them both sprawling into the deep shadow of a tall building.

 

"Doesn't mean he's always good at it," Michael added as Jake let out a sound of concern, the two rushing down and over to where Jeremy and this passerby fell.

 

“Hey, I’m sorry dude,” Jake heard Jeremy say, and he could make out a figure climb it’s feet. It was clearly Jeremy, even if the dark shadow made his features a bit hard to make out. He offered his hand to the person on the ground.

 

“Hey, no problem man.” That was... also Jeremy. Who took standing Jeremy’s hand and stood as well. What. The. Fuck?

 

“You’re me?!” they both cried, letting go of one another and leaning in, inspecting the other.

 

“Is that really how my nose looks?” one asked. The other nodded, looking the first up and down appreciatively.

 

“Gotta say, we both look good.” The first Jeremy made a sound of agreement. They both sounded slightly hysterical.

 

Jake looked to the side to meet Michael's gaze, who looked as freaked out as he felt. His eyes looked and studied over the two Jeremys, as if trying to figure out who was the one they were just with and who was this apparent faker. "I... Jeremy?" Michael asked, hesitance and concern in his voice.

 

Both Jeremy’s turned to face him instantly, concerned. “It’s okay, Mikey,” they murmured before turning again and glaring at the other.

 

“Okay, not cool. Only _I_ get to call him that,” one said.

 

“No, that’s me. Since I’m Jeremy,” the other replied.

 

“No, I am!”

 

“I am!”

 

“He’s _my_ best friend!”

 

“No he’s not, I’m the real one, I’ve known him longest!”

 

“He’s mine!” they yelled in sync, glaring at each other. Michael seemed more than a little overwhelmed.

 

“There are two Jeremy’s fighting over me,” he murmured. “I don’t know if this is a dream come true or a nightmare.”

 

Letting out a sigh and thinking on his feet, Jake leaned over to whisper into Michael's ear. "OK, so the plan: you grab one Jeremy, I grab another, and we both book it to safe places nearby and figure out which of us has the fake and which has the real one. We meet up at..." He glanced around, seeing that they were right near the city park, the New Orleans Museum of Art off in the distance. "We meet near the art museum.”

 

Michael just nodded, looking back over at the two Jeremy's fighting over him. He still looked a little dazed, but ready to go.

 

Both of them said to one another, "Now," before rushing forward, each grabbing one of the Jeremy's by their arm, dragging them away as they interrupted their argument.

 

Jake rushed his Jeremy across the street and near a big oak tree (a plaque nearby said it was the 'McDonogh Oak'... maybe?) before turning and grabbing him by the shoulders. "OK, uh... question only real Jeremy would know the answer to... What-"

 

“Jake, you have to let me go back! That faker’s with Michael, who knows what that asshole might do?! And he’ll think it’s all me!”

 

Jake knew, with what he said and the look in his eyes, that this truly was Jeremy. "Welp..." He patted Jeremy's shoulders and looked across the little bayou, seeing they'd have to go around the perimeter of the park to get to the art museum. "Let's get going, hopefully we'll catch them before any damage is done?"

 

“Then let’s get moving!” Jeremy bounced on the spot for a second before grabbing Jake’s wrist and dragging him in the direction Michael had gone with a surprising amount of strength. “You’d better hope for your sake that Michael is safe. I know this was your idea,” he growled.

 

"Hey, Michael was too busy being overwhelmed by the fact that there were suddenly two Jeremy's," Jake justified with a huff. "If I didn't say anything, he would've just stared with heart eyes and might've maybe drooled." Yeah, he basically said before that Jeremy and Michael were like him and Rich (hurt again to think about him) when they were figuring out their feelings, but Jeremy just _refused_ to hear it.

 

Jeremy didn’t seem to care for once, not even protesting the heart eyes comment. “Whatever. I don’t care what your reason is, if he’s hurt, I’m holding you responsible.” Wow, okay. Jake had never seen Jeremy _this_ intense before. It was a little frightening. Jake made the wise choice to stay quiet this time around.

 

They had been walking for a couple of minutes (well, Jake was still sort of being dragged) when a familiar figure darted around the corner and ran smack into Jeremy, toppling him over and basically landing on top of him. Luckily, he let go of Jake, which have Jake a chance to step backwards and avoid being knocked over too.

 

“Michael! Are you okay? He don’t do anything, did he?” Jeremy fussed, reaching up and clinging to Michael.

 

Michael quickly let out a sigh of relief as he looked down at Jeremy, sitting up a little as he brought Jeremy with him. "Yeah, 'm fine. He didn't do anything. I realized he wasn't you and just booked it. I figured you guys hadn't made it to the museum yet so I tried to find you."

 

"Well, I'm glad to hear you're alright," Jake said. "I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't gotten away. I think Jeremy would've maimed me at least."

 

"Well _I'm_ glad he didn't," Michael said around a laugh before getting up, helping Jeremy up before dusting himself off. "I tried heading to the art museum, to a huge oak tree near it. When I tried though, he flipped and I figured it wasn't you. We should try going there to plan if that Jeremy faker didn't wanna go there. He won't bug us there."

 

Jeremy nodded in agreement, but didn’t let go of Michael’s hand. Considering how intense he had been a moment ago, Jake wasn’t about to a) tease him about it or b) comment about it at all. He valued his life too much for that. And his limbs.

 

“Jake, you seem to have an idea of where to go, can you lead us? I’m shit at geography and Michael looks exhausted.” Jeremy’s voice was softer, apologetic as he looked over to Jake. Yeah, he seemed to be upset about his behavior before.

 

"Hey, I'm always exhausted lately," Michael pointed out, though he shot a look of appreciation to Jake.

 

He couldn't help but smile a bit at the two of them before nodding. "Leave it to ol' Jakey-Dad to lead his two kids to the wonderful nature of New Orleans." With that, he took the lead, walking a few paces ahead of the pair, knowing Jeremy would fret over Michael for a bit longer. He was always like that whenever he got into protect-Michael mode, even before they started their quest almost a month ago (had it really been that long?).

 

Jeremy seemed to be even touchier with Michael than usual, since every time Jake turned, he had his free hand on Michael in _some_ way. Like neatening up his hair, or bruising off some imaginary dirt off of his jacket-covered hoodie, or even grabbing his chin to inspect his other cheek, thumb raised and brushing lightly along Michael’s bottom lip. Okay, wait. Hold up a hot minute here; was that an actual thing he just saw?

 

When he looked back over at them, Michael was leaning down to murmur something to Jeremy, too low for Jake to make out, but it make Jeremy giggle and _blush_. What the hell?

 

Now, while he oh-so desperately wanted Jeremy and Michael to finally get together for gods sake, he knew that _this_ wasn't how they'd progress to get to that point. It was unlike Jeremy to be like that, and Michael was starting to seem a little... off. Maybe that fake Jeremy _did_ to something to him? He frowned as he looked ahead, to the park and the Oak that was coming into view.

 

Maybe he was just worrying a bit too much. Maybe-

 

Maybe the Michael with them wasn't their Michael because he saw another Michael by the Duelling Oak with another fucking Jeremy, the _fake_ Jeremy.

 

Jeremy seemed to be too wrapped up in the fake-Michael to notice that they had stopped. Or to notice anything other than Michael, who Jake could hear was flirting hard.

 

“You’re honestly amazing, Remy. The light of my life.” Fake Michael- Fichael?- grinned and Jeremy just stared up at him, grinning and blushing with honest to gods heart eyes. And his irises seemed to actually look a little _pink_. Yup, he was enchanted.

 

And then, Jeremy was leaning forwards, eyes suddenly locked on Fichael’s lips. Oh hell no, Jake was no about to let Jeremy’s first kiss be with some fake ass version of their friend. And, y’know, wasn’t about to let him get his soul stolen or whatever either. Jake glanced around and saw no humans around. Perfect.

 

Jake quickly took out an arrow, the sharpest one he had, and grabbed Fichael by the shoulder before stabbing him in the back (ouch, that metaphorical shit hurt).

 

Fichael pulled back then, screaming in a voice that _definitely_ wasn't Michael. The Michael facade he had blinked away into a more human-like, blank sort of look before crumbling away into golden dust like the gion had before.

 

Putting his arrow back into his quiver, his bow and arrow shrunk into a bow-and-arrow charm on his jacket. "Hey Jeremy, you OK?"

 

Jeremy had his swords out in an instant, holding both crossed on either side of Jake’s throat as tears started forming. “What the _fuck_ did you just do?” he demanded, his voice thick. Then he blinked, very harshly, a few times. He lowered his swords, putting them both away. “That... that wasn’t Michael. That wasn’t _real_.” He shook his head, taking deep, shuddering breath. “Oh gods Jake, I’m so sorry!”

 

"It's fine, you're fine, that thing got you enchanted super quickly," Jake reassured him before giving him a quick one-armed hug. "I think I found the _real_ Michael though." He pointed over to the Duelling Oak a good walks away, closer to the art museum, where their Michael was sitting with Feremy (fake Jeremy). "Sorry."

 

Jeremy took a second to compose himself before his face fell into a frown. His eyes locked onto the pair. “Michael will try to protect it. I’m going to need you to keep him distracted, okay? Fight him off if you have to, just don’t let him interfere.” Jeremy’s voice was determined as he stared leading Jake over to Duelling Oak. “I’ve got to be the one to take it out, or else Michael is liable to stab. He won’t try that with me because he won’t know which I am.”

 

Jake nodded. That made sense. Feremy probably was gonna say Jeremy wasn’t the real Jeremy, and maybe say he even enchanted Jake... Yeah, just going along with Jeremy’s plan was easier than thinking too long about it.

 

“Got it. You just be careful and don’t let yourself get stabbed,” Jake said as they quickly crossed through the grassy terrain leading to the oak tree.

 

As they got closer, he could hear Michael and Feremy talking (his aunt was the Goddess of the Hunt, he inherited at least _some_ of her traits). “-no way you’re serious about that, Remy!” He could see Michael, whose eyes were shut, laughing about something Feremy had said, presumably blushing with his flustered tone of voice.

 

“I- I really am, Mikey. It’s... it’s been a while. I was just scared to tell you,” Feremy simpered, looking away shyly.

 

“Oi! Doppelgänger Arschloch. How about you back the fuck away from my Michael?” Jeremy barked, striding over the pair (couple? Maybe?) and pointing one of his swords at Feremy. “And I do _not_ sound like that. Shut the fuck up and let him go.”

 

Michael tensed from where he sat beside Feremy. Something was whispered into his ear, but before Michael could even take out his spinner, Jake practically tackled him to the ground, picking him up and dragging him a bit away. “Wh- let me _go_ Jake!” he called out as he tried to get free of the almost chokehold he was in.

 

“No can do, dude, you’re enchanted-“

 

“No, _you_ are! Let me go, he’s going to hurt Remy!” Michael struggled, but he seemed to be weaker, Feremy a bit more energized. Was he draining energy from him? Well, it made holding him easier (but listening to Michael call out for who he thought was Jeremy wasn’t). “Jeremy, run, go!”

 

“I’m not leaving you, Mikey. I’m not letting this _thing_ poison you any more. You’ll thank us for this later.” The real Jeremy didn’t take his eyes from Feremy, who was pulling out his own version of Jeremy’s twin blades.

 

“Deadpool vs Deadpool, eh? You’ve got guts, for a monster.” Feremy cackled, launching himself at Jeremy. The two clashed and for a moment, Jake lost track of who was who. Then he couldn’t tell. They kept clashing together, yelling insults and matching the other, blow for blow.

 

Jake felt bad as he kept Michael held back, seeing him eventually get tired out (how much energy did Feremy take from him?) before stopping. “Jake, _please_ , I know you’re in there... don’t let Remy get hurt or die.” He sounded so heartbroken as he seemingly started to tear up. “Please... he finally told me...”

 

Jake felt his heart clench at that. That piece of shit monster. “I’m sorry Michael, I can’t, you’re still enchanted,” he muttered out, voice apologetic as he tried to figure out which was Jeremy fighting and which was Feremy.

 

One of the two seemed to be gaining the upper hand, and actually managed to stun the other enough to back him against the oak. The one who was against the oak was panting harshly, with a decent sized slice on one cheek. His swords were pointed at the ground while the others were at his throat.

 

“Now, time to free him from you,” the properly standing one cried, pulling back his sword.

 

The grass around the Duelling Oak seemed to wither and die, the dead patch running a perfect circle around the Jeremy against the tree. His cut stopped bleeding and he seemed to grow more energetic. He launched himself off the oak, knocking away the sword and scowling. “I’m not the one they need protecting from!” And they were suddenly back at it, a whirlwind of blades and insults once more.

 

Wait, hadn’t grass died like that during the last game of capture the flag for the summer? Jake, even if surprised, tried to keep up with the one against the tree, but quickly lost him again in the whirlwind. What the hell did that mean? Demeter kids couldn’t do that, but he couldn’t be Hades’ kid because he hadn’t had a child in ages.

 

He refocused on the situation when he heard Michael beg again from his hold, and he reassured him that everything would be alright soon. Jake glanced around, and the people around somehow didn’t care. What was the Mist showing them? Did they think Jeremy and Feremy were play fighting or something?

 

With an almighty yell, one of the Jeremys managed to knock the other to the ground before plunging his sword into his chest, firmly between the ribs. The one on the ground screamed in pain and fell limp, but didn’t crumble to dust like a monster. The victor stood over him, panting harshly. It was impossible to tell if it was really Jeremy or not, only that Michael kept struggling to get to him. Who had won?


	9. Jeremy: Hitting (on) Friends isn’t Always a Bad Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies! Mara here! I’ll be the one posting for the next couple of days since Ari is busy. Still, that still means you will be getting a chapter every day, as usual so don’t worry!
> 
> Today’s chapter picks up where we left off, with Jeremy and his doppelgänger have just finished their battle. Who won and who’s been left in the dust? You’ll get to find out soon! And as for the rest, well they get a little plot advancement. Get ready to get mad, guys, seriously.
> 
> Once again and as always, thanks for the amazing support you all give. It literally blows me away, and I want to thank you all once again. Much love to you guys!
> 
> And now, a word from my best friend and favourite writer, Ari:
> 
> ‘Hey guys, sorry for the cliffhanger. I promise it will get resolved! Lots of tense moments coming up, along with some progress being made in some regards. No meeting with gods yet though, but we meet up with some other people.   
> Also, thank you guys for your wickedly awesome support? It means the world to Mara and I, omg? <333 You guys rock!!! ‘

Jeremy watched as Michael slumped against Jake’s hold, free of the monster’s enchantments. The body below him crumbled to dust, leaving what looked to be a makeup mirror. Jeremy scooped it up before stumbling over to the oak and leaning against it, feeling his panic start to finally bubble up. He had just fought himself. He had just _ killed _ himself. That probably said worlds about his self confidence and self image, sure. Totally normal.

 

“Oh thank gods,” Jake muttered out, and Jeremy watched as he scooped up Michael somewhat, walking over with him (he still seemed to be conscious, just completely exhausted). “Are you alright? You’re not hurt, right?”

 

“Yeah, I’m  _ fine _ . I just murdered myself. You know, just casually stabbed myself through the ribs and straight into my heart like it’s  _ nothing _ . Probably totally fine after that.” He knew he was being a bit of an asshole, but the panic quickly overtaking him was getting to be too much for him to really care. Was it getting hard to breath? He thought it might be getting hard to breath. And yeah, his vision was  _ supposed _ to start narrowing down to a single point (where the dust was slowly blowing away), that was totally fine!

 

Jake was totally focused on Jeremy then, and Jeremy felt his steady hand on his back gently rub the area. “Hey hey, I need you to take deep breaths. Follow along with me, OK?”

 

Jeremy shook his head. How could he take deep breaths when the air was suddenly so _ thick _ ? He could barely even breath in a little of the soup that was the air. He tried anyways, for Jake’s sake, and only managed to choke on it.

 

The rubbing along his back continued. “OK, nevermind, not the way to go. Uh, you need to try to keep breathing still though, but uh, fuck, what thing do you and Michael do?... Five Senses! I’m gonna start doing that, you join in when you’re able?” He was trying, Jeremy could recognize that much. 

 

“Uh... I feel Michael leaning against me, the air, your jean jacket, the ground under my feet, and, uh... my clothes I’m wearing.”

 

Senses. He could do senses. Didn’t matter how lost in the panic he was, he could still  _ feel _ shit.

 

“-Can see the grass, the dust-“ He choked on that one a little bit pushed forward. He had to, for Jake, for Michael. Michael  _ needed _ him. “-the- the path and- and- and you.” Jeremy tore his eyes from the dust at last and focused them instead on Michael and Jake. Jake looked worried and stressed, made sense. He was dealing with a lot of shit from both Michael and Jeremy. Michael looked beyond tired, but his mouth was moving, and he was weakly trying to reach for Jeremy. Jeremy reached out and grabbed his hand. The point of warmth helped ground him further.

 

Jake was muttering to himself, seemingly trying to remember which one came next. “Uh... um... oh, smell! I smell the fresh nature, sweat, and something gross, maybe the bayou? I don’t know,” Jake muttered out, seemingly looking between Jeremy and Michael. 

 

Michael, who still was leaning heavily against Jake, managed to squeeze Jeremy’s hand softly. His eyes shut, and Jeremy could feel a tremble of exhaustion overtake his best friend.

 

Jeremy almost laughed. Jake was getting them out of their usual order, but the fact he was trying so hard to help him warmed him and and helped a lot. It wasn’t just him, it wasn’t just Michael. They weren’t alone.

 

“I can hear you, and there’s some birdsong nearby.” Jeremy sighed, relaxing against the tree a little more and squeezing Michael’s hand. He seemed to be totally drained. The fake Jeremy must have been taking energy, which Michael would be giving willingly if Jeremy’s feelings were correct. That’s what he would have done for the fake Michael. Because he believed it was the real Michael.

 

“And I can taste the coffee from the donut place still,” Jake finished before letting out a final sigh. “How are you feeling, Mister Boss Man?” Jeremy saw Jake looking down at him with worry as he kept holding onto Michael. Michael would probably be lying down on the ground if Jake wasn’t holding him up, he was leaning so heavily against him.

 

“Shitty. Probably don’t have the right words to describe how shitty I feel, don’t know if they even exist. But I’m not panicked anymore. Right now, I just need a hot shower and a proper bed.” Jeremy looked at Michael carefully. 

 

“He looks exhausted. What even were-“ Jeremy felt a pulse of  _ something _ run up his arm, the one still pressed up against the Duelling Oak. Energy and knowledge pulsed into him, and he suddenly knew things he didn’t know before. “Those things were Eidolon. Doppelgängers. They wanted to take our place, and needed a host memory to feed off of. That’s why Michael is so exhausted now. It’s... the only way they can actually live, taking the place of the living...” Jeremy actually felt a little  _ bad _ about killing the fake version of himself. It was just trying to survive. But he wasn’t about to let Michael become a host or whatever.

 

“I think I remember hearing about those before, maybe a few times... Well, it seemed to only be those two at least. Hopefully we don’t run into any more of them because that’s a huge moral conundrum we shouldn’t have to suffer,” Jake muttered out as he gently squeezed Michael’s shoulder, who just let out a tired grumble. “How did you know that though? We had no idea before.”

 

Jeremy wasn’t about to say what he actually thought: ‘ _ The fucking tree told me _ .’ No that was crazy, even for demigod standards. Not even the Demeter kids could actually talk to trees like that, not get more than just a flash of feeling from them. So he said something else, y’know, like a liar.

 

“I must have just remembered. Seeing the everything must have triggered the memory or something.”

 

“Yeah, I guess that makes sense.” If Michael was more present, he’d call him out for being a liar. He could read him so easily. Instead, he just felt Michael faintly squeeze his hand.

 

Jeremy almost sagged in relief. Jake was buying it, and Jeremy finally had time to figure it all out. Before he slowly stood, Jeremy tried to send out a burst of thanks into the tree. It seemed to respond, because Jeremy felt another rush of energy, making him actually able to stand now.

 

“Let’s see if we can find a motel or something. Michael needs rest,” Jeremy suggested, making sure the mirror was safely in his pocket. He could inspect _ that _ trophy later. Jake nodded but before he could say anything, Jeremy grabbed his arm. “Dude, the dust. Look!”

 

The dust of the Eidolon was swirling around them now, like a whirlwind. Somehow, the mortals around them didn’t seem to notice or be bothered?! The hell was the Mist showing them?! As it did surround them, Jeremy saw Jake hold onto Michael tighter, who seemed to be getting more present, opening his eyes wide at this. “What the?...”

 

Jeremy felt the floor beneath him drop away and suddenly he, Jake, and Michael were falling. The sensation only lasted a second, because the next thing he knew, Jeremy was being deposited on a hard floor, with a cold wind now blowing in his face. 

 

“Ugh, I think I left my stomach by the oak,” he grumbled, looking around. He didn’t get very far, since his gaze landed firmly on the distinctive figure of Sammy.

 

“Ah, so it  _ was _ you three who killed off my Eidolon. I should have realized that you were all out here, particularly you, Jeremy.” He chuckled, but his voice was missing a good chunk of the warmth it had held at the bus station three weeks ago.

 

Before anything else, Jeremy reached over and tugged on Michael’s earrings, making the headphones pop out. He wasn’t in any fit state to fight mentally again, not yet.

 

“How the hell do you know my name?” Jeremy growled, climbing to his feet. Sammy merely smiled mysteriously, not saying a word.

 

“Look, Sammy, I know you’re mad at the gods and everything, but you can’t just go and do all of this shit to spite them,” Jake said from beside him, standing as well as Michael seemed to be trying to stand on his own as well. “What about all of us back at camp? We all care about you, missed you and Rich. Hell, we made a memorial for you both when we thought you guys died!”

 

“Wait, you guys made a memorial for us?” Rich popped out from behind Sammy then, eyes wide as he stared at Jake specifically. Jeremy saw Jake tense but also relax at the sight of Rich, that longing returning to his gaze.

 

“Yeah, in the Hermes cabin. It has fresh flowers every day and people light candles and everything,” Jeremy confirmed. “Everyone who know you guys visits it at least once a week, sometimes more.” Jeremy shot Jake a quick glance, he now understood why Dustin and Jake were so close and why they vanished together often.

 

“You still didn’t answer my question though, Sammy. How do you know my name?” Jeremy demanded. Sammy grinned.

 

“You told me it yourself, Jeremy.” 

 

Jeremy shook his head. “No I fucking didn’t. All I told you was that I’m Jake’s friend and that I’m Unclaimed. I never said my name.” Even as he said that though, Jeremy felt a sort of memory trickle through from the start of the bus station encounter.

 

‘ “ _ Tell me your name. _ ” 

 

“ _ Jeremy Heere _ .” ‘

 

He almost stumbled. “What the fuck? How did I not remember that?” He looked over at Jake helplessly.

 

Jake seemed to harden a bit more at that, glaring daggers at Sammy. Shit, he had never seen him so _ furious _ before. It was honestly scary as fuck. “Sammy, you don’t have to do this shit, to mess with us all and do this. We can all go back to camp and act like this never happened, you know.”

 

“Jake, you don’t get it, we... we’re going to help people!” Jake’s eyes shifted back over to Rich, who definitely seemed a bit out of it if his eyes were enough of an indicator. “We’re making things better! We’ve been working hard since Sammy convinced me to leave. It’ll be better for all of us.” 

 

Jeremy was expecting some sassy response from Michael, asking how what they were doing made everything all hunky dory or something. When he glanced back at Michael, he saw him stock still, frozen, as he looked behind them. Jeremy saw an expanse of part of New Orleans, as they were a few stories up-  _ fuck _ .

 

Jeremy grabbed Michael’s arm and forced him back to the floor. He needed Michael low and out of the way to help keep his panic minimal. ‘Stay down,’ he signed sharply with one hand before turning back to Sammy and recalling his swords out.

 

“Okay, now you’ve pissed me off. Messing with my head is one thing, but I’m guessing you didn’t bring us up here by accident, did you?” Jeremy snarled.

 

Sammy smiled icily and shook his head. “Of course not. Everyone knows that the youngest son of Hephaestus hates heights. I simply needed him out of the way, temporarily, so you and I could talk, Jeremy. That’s all I want, to talk.” Sammy opened his arms wide, an inviting, calming gesture. If Jeremy wasn’t so pissed at what Sammy had done to Michael  _ on purpose _ then he might have been willing to actually talk.

 

Instead, he shot Jake a look. After training together at camp and being on the road together for so long, Jake had gotten keyed up to Jeremy and Michael’s silent conversations, and had started to understand them a little. The look that Jeremy shot him was ‘I’ll take this one, you take Rich?’ Jake understood, and nodded.

 

“I think that ship sailed after you Charmspoke Jeremy,” Jake said around an almost growl, and Rich looked so sad at that, so heartbroken. 

 

“Jake, come on,” Rich almost begged, taking a step forward with a pleading look in his eyes. “Please... We only want to talk, to help.” Something unspoken went between him and Jake, something Jeremy couldn’t pick up on, but Jake faltered for a moment before hardening again. 

 

“Rich, I’m sorry. You’ll forgive me after all of this is over, I promise.”

 

Jake shot Jeremy a quick glance and Jeremy nodded.

 

“ _ Please _ Jake.” Three.

 

“You don’t want to do this Jeremy.” Two. (True, but he would anyways.)

 

“Ready?” 

 

“Let’s go.” 

 

One.

 

Jeremy launched himself at Sammy, blades twirling in a deadly dance from the get-go. He managed to get a single, small scratch on Sammy’s cheek before his attacks were being perfectly blocked. Sammy was matching his attacks, move for move, and it was clear he was holding back, at least a little.

 

Jake seemed to be holding back against Rich, but that was part of the plan. Knock him out and get him away.

 

He couldn’t hear everything going on, honed in on keeping Sammy at bay while trying to figure out how to get the upper hand, to beat him just once so he could knock him out. Everything was being calculated in his head, he could do this-

 

Until he got a bad feeling. He took the chance, glancing to see how Jake and Rich were doing only to see that Rich had parried one of Jake’s swings. Rich used Jake’s momentum and launched him past him, heading towards Michael. There was an apologetic look in his eyes, and everything seemed to move in slow motion as Rich stepped closer, Jake tumbled to the ground, Michael utterly paralyzed in fear. 

 

“What are you going to do, Jeremy?” Sammy asked in a split second, in that moment where everything seemed slow but his thoughts and that charming asshole’s voice.

 

There wasn’t a choice to be made. Even as the voice egged him on, Jeremy knew there was only one choice he  _ could _ make. He launched himself between Michael and Rich, feeling Rich’s blade pierce his right arm. Thank god for being a lefty. 

 

He screeched in pain, even as he brought down the hilt of his left blade on the back of Rich’s head, knocking him down and apparently knocking him out. 

 

Reality snapped back up to real speed.

 

“Ah, how very predictable,” Sammy said, and Jeremy saw his eyes solely focused on him. “Though, when your best friend is hated by Zeus, you can expect so much. He made Michael paralyzed by fear of heights, made his life hell for the most part, left him without his father. The gods are all like this, terrible with only interest in themselves,” Sammy said, his voice back to that silkiness that made him want to meet him back at the bus station in the first place. He couldn’t help but listen, even as his bicep was screaming out in pain. “You only knew they existed a few months ago, but you know how much it’s shaped you, ruined you all. We want to fix that, _ I _ want to fix that. You can help yourself, help your friends, help Michael. Imagine how better things would have been if the gods didn’t mess with everyone’s lives.”

 

What Sammy was practically preaching was dizzying. He was so honed in on him, his words, his meaning that he almost didn’t notice Jake sneaking up behind Sammy, a fire in his eyes as he lifted up the hilt of his shortsword. “Think about it Jeremy, you too Jake,” was the last thing he said, a knowing twinkle in his eyes as he met Jake’s eyes as he brought the hilt down. Sammy crumbled to the floor, unconscious like Rich, but he said what he wanted to say.

 

Jeremy couldn’t move. He felt  _ anger _ pulsing through him, but Jeremy couldn’t tell if it was at Sammy or at  _ Jake _ . Instead, he just continued to stare at Sammy’s crumpled form, breathing harshly, almost unable to feel the burning pain in his arm.

 

He saw the fire in Jake's eyes linger, looking between everyone up on the top of the building. Darting from Sammy to Rich to Jeremy and finally settling on Michael. There was a hint of something in Jake's eyes, but Jeremy was pulsing with a small fury that he could barely contain. Jake made his way over, going past Sammy, carefully over Rich, and past Jeremy to bend down, grab Michael by the shoulders, and shake him. "What the hell?! Why didn't you tell about your fear?!"

 

Michael stared up at Jake, eyes wide and headphones still on. "Wh-"

 

"Dude, we could've  _ seriously _ gotten screwed over!" Something was wrong with Jake's tone, his voice, Jeremy could barely recognize it as his anger and fury only grew, now all focused in on one person.

 

Jeremy grabbed Jake’s shoulder and yanked him away from Michael with a solid yank. Months of strength training and years of practice meant he knew how to do it. Most bullies were heavier than Jake was. “Back the  _ fuck _ down, Dillinger. Stay the _ fuck  _ away from him.” Jeremy towered over Jake as he lay sprawled on the floor. He punched him on the jaw for good measure. “We do  _ not _ answer to you.”

 

Jeremy turned and crouched down next to Michael, letting his focus slip to be just on him.

 

From where he was sitting, Michael looked frazzled, panicked, but was trying to take deep breaths to calm himself. His eyes landed on Jeremy, and he quickly reached out, grabbing his hand and squeezing as he was trying (and failing) at speaking. His headphones had slipped off during that too, his earrings back.

 

Jeremy scooted closer. Michael was responding a little, that was good. “It’s okay, Mikey. It’s over. I got you. I’m gonna put your headphones on, okay?” Jeremy murmured soothingly. Michael nodded and Jeremy activated the headphones once again. Michael relaxed minutely.

 

Jeremy then proceeded to slowly scoot closer and wrap himself around Michael, shielding him from the outside for a moment. Jeremy was aware his arm was aching and stinging, and he felt the white hot rage still bubbling in the back of his head, but Michael came first. He always came first.

 

Michael practically melted in his hold, his arms slowly wrapping around Jeremy as well. He was shaking in his hold, but that was slowly stopping too. Jeremy could faintly hear the sound of Michael's quicker breathing, his music playing (he faintly recognized some of the Undertale soundtrack this time around).

 

Jeremy kept mumbling soft words, knowing his voice wouldn’t make it through the headphones, but he knew that Michael could feel the vibrations from his throat and chest. Jeremy stayed curled around him, slowly stroking his hair. He blocked out everything else so he could to help Michael ground himself.

 

He wasn't sure how long he did this for as Michael slowly calmed, but only to a certain point. From behind him, he heard the clearing of Jake's voice. "I... I'm not mad at Michael, I think Sammy's Charmspeak got me at the end. I'll apologize to him later when he's better, when we're all better. We can't stay up here though, they'll wake up and Michael will just be too freaked out and never calm down if we stay up here. There's a door that leads downstairs, we can get out, figure out where we are, and get at a motel or a bed and breakfast or something." There wasn't that anger from before in his tone, he sounded like _ Jake _ again.

 

Jeremy still felt his anger, hot and dangerous, directed at Jake but he at least heard the words. Jake wanted to get them to safety, wanted to get  _ Michael _ to safety. He wanted to apologize. Jeremy would tolerate Jake for now.

 

“C’mon Mikey, let’s get down from here. You stick close to me, okay? It’ll be alright.” Jeremy used one had to sign in front of Michael’s face as he spoke. He didn’t look over at Jake, knowing that he was liable to explode if he did.

 

Jake seemed to get that, moving and staying out of his line of sight. Michael nodded as he looked at Jeremy's hand, reaching over and grabbing said hand before seemingly trying (and very badly failing) at getting up on his own. He was shaky, stumbling, and couldn't even squat for long on his own.

 

Jeremy helped him as best he could, and found that a second set of hands was assisting Michael from the other side. Jeremy didn’t look over to check. Together they made their way over to the roof door and down the stairs. Michael seemed to get stronger with every step, shakily taking more and more of his own weight.

 

By the time they managed to get out of the building they were in (he and Jake rushed out with Michael, avoiding any questions or looks), they were out on the streets. 

 

He walked for a bit, getting far away from where they had just been. They had to be safe, find a place to stay for the night. Looking around after walking for some time (Michael was walking a bit himself at this point), Jeremy saw a charter school nearby, a McDonalds, a busy road nearby, and what seemed to be a house that advertised itself as a... hostel? No, no, he read that right, it wasn't his dyslexia acting up. Three guests for the night was advertised around seventy-five dollars, which honestly wasn't bad and it was a safe place to stay (he could even see a pool in the back!).

 

“Check us in, Dillinger. I’ll take Michael to the bench by the rooms.” While Jeremy’s rage had cooled considerably, he wasn’t totally calm. He could apologize later,  _ after _ Jake had apologized.

 

Out of the corner of his eye, Jeremy saw Jake hesitate, then nod. He detached from the group and Jeremy carefully lead Michael around. As expected, he found a bench over by a stretch of rooms. He guided Michael to sit down before he sat himself. Slow movements, stay calm, and just stay focused on Michael. Those were the rules for after a panic attack, and they were as much for Michael as they were for Jeremy.

 

After Jeremy sat down, he felt Michael's hand reach around, intertwine their fingers before he just squeezed his hand. His breathing was definitely better, he was a bit more present, but was still exhausted. He seemed to be trying to calm himself down as he squeezed Jeremy's hand to a rhythm (maybe the song he was listening to?) before he managed to speak up. "Don't... don't be mad at Jake," he muttered out, carefully removing the earpad on the side facing Jeremy. "He wasn't himself, I know he didn't mean it... I think you punching him brought him back."

 

Jeremy huffed, trying to reign in his anger a bit more. “I’m trying, but it’s hard. My brain just seems to be dead set on being angry, and he’s the focus,” he admitted quietly after a moment. “I’m not gonna hit him again, or yell, but it’s gonna take me some more time to calm down properly.” He shook his head, sighing as he felt Michael’s proper presence help to relax him further, pull him away from the anger Sammy had instilled in him.

 

Michael seemed to get that, nodding before asking, "What... what happened? I sorta only recall up to when Jake grabbed me, I was too freaked out after, uh... y'know."

 

“Yeah, I don’t blame you. It was intense, especially for you I guess.” Jeremy shook his head. He took a moment, trying to figure out what happened for himself. It was all a little blurry after Sammy started talking.

 

“Sammy knew my name. Apparently I _ told  _ him, back at the bus station. He told me to tell him and I did without realizing it.” Jeremy huffed angrily. “And then we fought. Rich got past Jake and almost got you, but I sort of caught him and knocked him out.” He rubbed his arm, feeling a tear in his demon jacket but no blood or wound. He really loved the demon jacket now, it had probably saved his life, making sure nothing got pierced.

 

“After that it all gets fuzzy. Sammy was talking, and I don’t remember what he was saying  _ exactly  _ but I do know it... it made sense. I agreed with it. I wanted to listen more, but then Jake knocked him out,” he admitted, ashamed. “I’m not exactly sure what happened next, but all I know is that Jake was shaking you and I punched him.” Jeremy was shaking a little by the time he finished explaining. He could feel that anger and that desire to go back to Sammy, to hear him out. And he felt _ something _ bubbling away at the back of his head, but he couldn’t place what. It sort of made him feel sick the harder he focused on it. He shook his head, staring down at his lap.

 

As he looked at his lap, he saw Michael's arm reach over, reaching his other hand and intertwining their fingers on that hand as well. "Hey, can you look at me?" He could and he did, seeing Michael looking at him. 

 

Even if he looked exhausted, there was a calm over Michael's face as he gently squeezed Jeremy's hands. "Don't listen to what Sammy says, no matter what. He's the Snake, we have to beat him, remember? Stop him and save Rich. I don't know what his Charmspeak is like, but he had to be using that." He seemed to think for a moment. 

 

"Remember the story of the apple and the snake? When we got bored and were Googling Christianity stuff?" Jeremy nodded. They had been curious about doing more research into Judaism, then went to Christianity, Buddhism, and so on until they woke up the next morning with Michael's dead laptop. "Well, imagine Sammy's the snake, trying to convince you to eat the apple. He's trying to trick you into whatever plan he's got. Don't trust him. That's a way you can connect him to the snake, yeah? Even if I don't believe in that stuff, a good story moral and applicator. Whatever he's wanting to do is the apple. Don't fall into temptation, even if it seems like the best option, yeah?"

 

Jeremy nodded slowly. “Yeah... that makes sense... but it’s  _ hard _ . I can’t focus on anything except what he’s saying and it just sounds... right. In line with what I’m already thinking.” Jeremy looked away again, feeling shame creep up his spine. “I’m pretty sure that if you weren’t there, I would have gone with him today. And at the bus station.” His confession was whispered, his eyes closing. And rage he felt finally dropped out of him entirely. “It’s like I can’t even trust  _ myself _ .”

 

"He's trying to get into your head, that's why. If I can help you to not listen to him, I'll do it." He felt Michael's hand leave one of his hands, then felt it rest against this cheek, turning his head back to face Michael. "I'll help you to trust yourself again if I can. I'll kick Sammy's ass, especially for getting us up onto that building. He had to have done that on purpose, little asswipe."

 

“He did. He knew exactly who you were. He-“ Wait. “He knew your name. He knew your name, Mikey!” Jeremy felt panic start to bound through him again. “Gods, what else have I  _ told  _ him? He could know  _ everything  _ about us. I was sure we only spoke for a second at the bus station...”

 

Michael looked at him with concern then as he squeezed their intertwined hands. "Jeremy, you were out there with him for five minutes. I was talking to the bus driver to keep her from driving off, I was distracting her like I said I would."

 

“In my mind, I got away from him as fast as I could. Like we spoke for about a minute at most.” Jeremy fought hard to see if he could remember any of those missing minutes, but all he got was a sick feeling and empty thoughts. The sickness vanished quickly and he felt himself relax into the emptiness. It felt nice, safe. He didn’t have to worry. It was nicer than the rage or the shame he was feeling before....

 

Then he heard snapping, and he focused in on Michael snapping his fingers. "Hey, hey, focus back on me Remy." Michael's eyes were filled with concern. "OK, we aren't going to have you think back on those minutes, alright? Just... We gotta be careful. We can't let him Charmspeak anyone, it turned you and Jake against each other, got Jake angry, has you not trusting yourself and believing in his bullshit. Just... we should invest in earplugs."

 

Jeremy leant heavily against Michael, nodding with a wet chuckle. “Yeah, that sounds like a damned fine idea.” He was scared, terrified even. “Just... don’t let him take me, Mikey. I only seem to be able to focus on you and Sammy when he talks. Keep me with you instead of going with him.”

 

"Like I want you to leave my side anyway. I'm going to keep you from falling for him," Michael promised him, squeezing their intertwined fingers. "As long as you promise that you wanna stay with me, yeah? That I'm not chopped liver or garbage on the side of the street." His voice was strained, but Jeremy didn't know why.

 

Jeremy squeezed his hand back and sort of nuzzled against Michael, relaxing for a different reason. The usual, Michael reason.

 

“You’re my favorite person, Mikey. The most important person to me, period. I  _ want  _ to stick with you, just like we promised, forever a team, yeah? You’re not just chopped liver, you’re my Mikey. And that isn’t gonna change, I don’t even think Sammy could change that.”

 

Michael seemed to relax a little at that (when had he tensed up?) before nodding, giving a sleepy smile to Jeremy. "Good, 'cause if he tries, I'm going to kick his pretty boy ass." He kicked the air from where they sat, though almost lost his balance with how high he kicked from where he sat. His free hand, which had been on Jeremy's cheek, waved in the air before he caught himself again, a sigh of relief passing him before he shot another smile to Jeremy. "No one's getting my Little Chef."

 

Jeremy giggled. The stupid nickname which he hated so much suddenly felt so much nicer, so much sweeter. Because the fake Michael had been using it to charm Jeremy. Which... he should probably mention to Michael that it was his form they took.

 

“Not even a fake version of you can get me, apparently. Almost, but not quite.” Jeremy shook his head. “Those eidolon were... convincing. And charming.” He squirmed a little, feeling his cheeks heat up. How he had fallen for the fake so easily, from just a little flirting, was just embarrassing. It had only takes a few honeyed words in Michael’s sweet voice, and Jeremy was apparently smitten. It did force one issue: Jeremy was certain he was bi.

 

"Ah... yeah... Thanks for saving me," Michael muttered out, looking down at his lap before picking at the hem of his hoodie, under the jacket they got a few weeks back. He was still holding Jeremy's hand. "I... I almost got taken too, would've been taken, if you hadn't shown up when you did..." Jeremy could see Michael's cheeks warm, something in his eyes, like a longing.

 

Jeremy nodded. “I only got to you thanks to Jake. I was a little caught up by one of them myself.” He laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of his head.

 

Michael's head popped up, what Jeremy said seeming to really catch up to him. "I... What did it say to you?"

 

Jeremy’s face felt like it burst into flames, and he looked away from Michael. “Umm... well it was you, y’know? So he was trying to keep me with him, convince me that he was the real you. Almost had me too, probably would have sealed the deal if it wasn’t for Jake killing him. Almost killed  _ him _ for it before I snapped out of it.”

 

"Oh-" He could almost hear disappointment in his voice. "-Well I'm glad Jake did that. Yeah, the fake Jeremy basically was you too, just sorta playing it up I guess now that I think back on it? I guess..."

 

Jeremy nodded. “Yeah, it’s kinda obvious  _ now _ but at the  _ time _ I was convinced it was you. Now I know he was was too nice,” he teased, poking Michael’s cheek. You know what? Might as well be a bit more honest. No harm in explaining it properly, right? “He-erm- he might have flirted a little? Which was weird, but I guess I was entranced enough and- erm- bi enough? That it felt normal?” he muttered, looking down at his lap. Well, maybe Jeremy coming out might help cheer Michael up.

 

He could feel Michael's eyes lock onto him, but didn't feel like his gaze was burning into him. "I... Congrats dude that you know!" Michael said after a moment, seemingly having some thoughts gathered. "I..." He heard Michael clear his throat a little. "Um... So you...  _ liked _ the idea of me flirting with you?"

 

Jeremy’s face burnt. “I wasn’t  _ against _ it?” He squirmed a bit, not meeting Michael’s gaze. “I mean, you know I’m the first to shout that you’re a handsome dude. Been advocating it for years. So I guess the timing was right? And it just sort of lined up?” Jeremy honestly wasn’t sure himself. Except he was sure that he had very much enjoyed the idea of Michael flirting with him. He needed longer to figure out if it was  _ just _ Michael or if it was any guy who Jeremy found attractive.

 

Michael seemed to be thinking things over, and he opened his mouth to speak before getting cut off by another voice. "Hey, got our room all figured out." Even if there was that slight residual anger, thank gods for Jake right then and there. "We've got a big bed and a little bed, sorta set up in a weird bunk bed way from what I was told?"

 

Jeremy shook himself away from the anger and actually shot Jake a weak smile. “Thanks Jake-Dad.” Jeremy squeezed Michael’s hand before standing. “Look, Jake, I’m so sorry. Are... you okay? I didn’t hit you too hard, did I?” Jeremy looked up at him, worriedly.

 

"Yeah, nothing a little tiny bit of ambrosia can't mend," Jake reassured him, and Jeremy sure hoped so with how the area he hit looked like it was swelling. "Hey, Mikey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that while you were basically about to lose your shit. Something-"

 

Michael held up his free hand as he stood, the exhaustion from before returning as he gave him a weak smile. "It was Charmspeak influencing you, I've figured that much out. Jeremy's sucker punch sorta knocked you outta it, right?" Jake nodded. "Yeah, figured. How about we go sleep until tomorrow, snack between?" It was currently, at best, one or two in the afternoon. "I'm ready to sleep for a week at the very least."

 

“Sleep and snack sounds like pure bliss right now,” Jeremy agreed, holding out his hand for Michael to take to help him stand. Michael took it and nodded in agreement.

 

“Sleep sounds perfect.”

 

Jeremy’s smile was a bit bigger this time around. “Lead the way, Jakey-Dad!”


	10. Michael: Jeremy Heere and the no Good, very Bad God Share

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies! Mara here! This chapter is really cool in some respects, and we get not only a taste of how much Jeremy cares about Michael, but also getting more time with one of my fav characters. Hold on to your hearts, peoples, this one will hurt as much as it will make you laugh. (Someone really gets what’s coming for them :3)
> 
> Thanks so much for the amazing support, as always! Makes my day like 100 times better when I come on to see the lovely comments and kudos and everything <33333333
> 
> And now, a word from the sweetest Ari:
> 
> ‘Hey guys, this is one of my favorite chapters because of some scenes you’ll read about! One of my favorite scenes involving Jeremy happens here, as well as one of my favorite over-the-chapter interactions. I can’t wait for you guys to read this, and thanks so much for your support, this is insane and making this crazy time of moving out of my dorm and end of semester stuff so much better. Lots of love to you lovelies. <33333’

The next day, after staying cooped up in the room all day and night as they slept and snacked, the trio were looking around the area that they met the weird mimics (that was his name for them, no judgement here in his mind). His logic had been that, like the gion, they were guarding the tablets. That meant that the location was nearby, so they started near the edge of the park and went outward, checking out any hotspots or tourist traps nearby.

 

As the afternoon was creeping along, Michael found himself walking down some roads where houses were. They went by the actual art museum, the nearby Girl Scout Cabin, and went by one of the cemeteries. Next on Michael's mental checklist (thanks to Google and the tourist guide they snagged) was the Luling Mansion. It was in a section of houses and was supposedly haunted, so hopefully they'd finally get the tablets (they really didn't have much money left, let alone enough for another stay in an actual bed). 

 

Looking around at the nearby houses, he saw someone watering their lawn and another person seemingly passed out in a chair on their front lawn. Huh. As he scanned the houses, trying to seem as unsuspicious as possible with Jeremy and Jake, he looked passed the gates of the upcoming mansion and almost stopped in his tracks.

There was a set of cellar doors that looked ancient and mythical as hell, his dad's mark of the fiery hammer glowing on the side. Well, if that wasn't an obvious sign, he had no idea what was. He hurried over to the fence section closest to it, holding onto the thin metal bars and looking through. "Hey fuckos, c'mere."

 

“What is it, asshole?” Jeremy called good naturedly as he poked his head from around the tree. 

 

“Jeez, I thought you guys had calmed down,” Jake grumbled as he wandered over. 

 

Jeremy opened his mouth to explain, but settled on patting Jake’s shoulder. “Don’t ever change, Jakey-D.” Jeremy bounced over. “What you got, Mikey?”

 

Michael pointed right over to where the obvious cellar doors with his dad’s whole hammer and all on it. “That.”

 

Jeremy and Jake both looked over to where he was pointing. Jake scrunched up his nose and stared hard.

 

“Umm, Mikey? There’s nothing there but an old cellar.” Jeremy chuckled, obviously trying but unable to see past the Mist.

 

“There are cellar doors, it has my dad’s sign on them! Look,” he shout-whispered pointing over to it for Jeremy and Jake to focus in on.

 

Jeremy frowned and tried to focus. Then he gasped and bounced a little on the spot. “Oh my gods, how did I miss that?”

 

It took Jake a moment longer, before he was sent almost stumbling backwards. “That- that’s some powerful and well done Mist. I’d say if you weren’t a Hephaestus kid, even you would have missed it. Good job!” Jake sounded very proud of Michael, which was a nice sort of feeling.

 

“Thanks. I was sorta wondering why you guys didn’t notice it right away,” Michael said before glancing around and checking the gates. All closed, and there was still only the dude watering and the sleeping person. “Well, maybe the Mist will cover us too when I do this.” 

 

Now normally he wasn’t the kind to improvise so recklessly, but something just stirred inside of him as he went, grabbed the fencing, and awkwardly climbed up before vaulting himself over. He took a second to steady himself before turning back to Jake and Jeremy with a wide grin, giving two thumbs up. “Come on!”

 

Jeremy followed behind him without too much hesitation, grinning wildly as he did. “Y’know, normally  _ I’m _ the reckless one. I think I could get used to this though, I like it!” He cackled, landing lightly next to Michael. 

 

Jake followed a moment later, looking uncomfortable. “I think we were seen. One guy shrugged it off but someone else had pulled out their phone. We need to be quick.” Actually, Jake looked  _ really _ uncomfortable. Maybe because his dad was the god of truth and he was doing something that relied on secrecy and lies.

 

"Well, we'll get this done quick then," Michael said as he hurried over to the cellar doors, feeling a slight panic crawl up him. Seriously, why the hell did he do that?! Granted, Jeremy complimenting him was normal and that one made him a little flustered, but Jake's compliment... OK, he had issues he need to figure out, but later after getting these tablets and getting out of New Orleans.

 

Once the doors opened, he quickly went down them, Jake and Jeremy in tow. The way down was creepy, cramped, and crowded. Heh, alliteration- _ focus _ .

 

When they got down, though, the cellar opened out into a rather large and extravagant temple-like structure, with the three tablets set on beautifully crafted pedestals at the end of the room. The whole place was beautifully decorated, with hanging plants and even a small fountain, and was lit by cauldrons of soft, golden fire.

 

“Seems like even Sammy respects these ones. You were right, buddy. It’s the Big Three.” Jeremy clapped Michael on the shoulder with a sigh. “This is gonna be interesting.”

 

"Can I still call dibs on Mulaney? He likes my dog," Michael muttered out, and Jake nodded beside him.

 

"Of course, Mikey. I'll take whoever honestly, doesn't matter to me. Anyone is good with me after my dad and the shit he pulled." Jake glanced up at the ceiling of the cellar with a huff. "Yeah, I hope you heard me."

 

Jeremy chuckled. “I’ll take the big man. I have a feeling you and Ocean Man will get on just fine, and I don’t want you to have to put up with Thunder Thighs.” Jeremy stepped forwards, looking a tiny bit nervous. Unless you were Michael, it would be unnoticeable. Except Michael  _ was _ Michael, so he saw.

 

Michael gave him a reassuring smile, quickly taking his hand as he couldn't help but laugh at the two names he gave the other gods. "You're... Thank you Remy, really," he muttered out, quickly squeezing his hands before going to pick up Hades' tablet.

 

As before, there was a rush of power that nearly overwhelmed Michael in an instant, except this time it was different. It felt... really nice actually, like the power had already judged him and was just sort of coming over to chill. At the back of his head, Michael felt Lord Hades settle in, clearer than Lady Athena had been, and much friendlier too. He didn’t even feel any sort of hesitation or reservations when he said, “Lord Hades,” because he was just... nice.

 

Michael felt something in his mind shift, and he finally understood what Jeremy had meant when he said he was sharing with Lady Artemis. Lord Hades was there and he was awesome. “ _ Hey kid. Nice to finally meet you face to face... well sort of _ .”

 

"I... Hiii Lord Hades, nice t'meet you, voice-to-voice," Michael said, unable to help but smile and laugh a little at this good feeling overtaking him as he shared his mind space with Lord Hades.

 

As he spoke, Jake seemed to ignore him in favor of picking up Lord Poseidon's tablet, calling out, "Lord Poseidon," before his posture relaxed a bit, and he hefted up the tablet and brought it close. "Sweet, now it's just your turn, dude." Did he have a bit more of a stereotypical surfer inflection in his tone?

 

Jeremy looked focused as he grabbed Lord Zeus’ tablet. Except he tensed up more than normal, almost like he was in pain. And when he finally managed to grit out, “Lord Zeus,” instead of the small rush of power that Michael was used to, a fucking _ lightning bolt  _ came out of nowhere and struck Jeremy. He didn’t seem to be affected by it, luckily, but Lord Zeus really didn’t seem to do things by halves. When Jeremy turned, holding the tablet close, there was an odd look in his eye, a slight strangeness to his posture. He felt... off. Lord Hades seemed to agree, with some concern.

 

"How the  _ fuck _ did that ass manage to summon a fucking  _ lightning bolt  _ underground?" Michael grumbled out, bitterness lingering his tone. "I know he's a god and all, but that shouldn't even be possible for a damn god. The fuck is this, badly written fiction?"

 

“ _ That’s all any of us are, kid, badly written fiction on the inside cover of some twelve year old’s math book. _ ” Michael fought back a chuckle at that, but listened as Lord Hades continued. “ _ The bolt came from the tablet. It was my brother being the attention hog he is and trying to make a dramatic entrance. But it shouldn’t have happened, not if he’s properly sharing with Jeremy like the rest of us. _ ” He sounded genuinely worried, which got Michael worried too. 

 

So it wasn’t any surprise when he found his mouth moving along with Lord Hades to ask: “You doing okay there, Jeremy?”

 

Jeremy jumped a little, his small frown still present but smoothing out slightly as he looked over. “I’m fine. He’s just not very good at sharing,” was all he said. Still, something felt off.

 

"I mean, Lord Zeus is the dude who always wants to hog the spotlight, y'know?" Jake offered with a shrug before glancing back to the entrance, to the little stairwell. "We should probably be headin' out though, to avoid the law and all that, you know?"

 

"I... do," Michael said, raising a brow. "OK, you're definitely getting the surfer-dude vibes now."

 

"Woah, really? Rad."

 

"OK, worrisome, but we'll save that for after a possible panic attack if we run into the law." Jake started to go up the stairs then, but Michael went to Jeremy, staying by his side. "Are you _ sure  _ you're OK though, Remy?"

 

Jeremy almost  _ flinched _ from the use of his usual nickname. “Okay, he doesn’t like the nickname and he really doesn’t like  _ you _ .” Jeremy shivered, closing his eyes and shaking his head. “Shut up! It’s your fault, you’re the one who-“ Jeremy grunted, flinching as his spine straightened. When his eyes opened again, they looked a little glazed. “Let’s just get this over with. The sooner I get rid of this, the sooner I’m free of him.”

 

" _ Oh, he is  _ **_so_ ** _ in for it later, no way can he do that to m- him, thatissodouchey since you guys are helping us out _ ." OK, weird, but not weirder than normal stuff. Plus, he was still really blissed out on good vibes that he didn't voice his concerns on that for now. 

 

"Trust me, I get the sentiment," he muttered out along with Lord Hades before walking a little ahead. "I'll just... stick a bit further away so he doesn't get  _ too _ pissy at me all up in you, yeah?"

 

Jeremy shook his head as he followed. “No, stay close. Please. He’s trying to force himself forward and you’re literally the only thing holding him back.”  Jeremy’s movements were totally off as well. They were strong and confident, not to mention almost angry. Michael could feel the latent power radiating off of him.

 

“ _ Stay close to him, kiddo. If brother dearest is trying to force himself forward, it won’t end well for Jere unless he keeps his head, _ ” Lord Hades instructed. “ _ If you need, you can go on autopilot and just give me the wheel for a bit. I’ll look out for ya. Promise. _ ”

 

Somehow, even if he barely knew Lord Hades, he trusted him enough to do that. As Jake was opening up the cellar door, Michael nodded. "I trust you, go for it. Knock my socks off," Michael told him as he now stayed by Jeremy's side, even if the waves of power were almost ruining the good vibe Lord Hades was giving him.

 

Michael felt himself sink back in his head as Lord Hades took over, the switch off gentle and calming. He knew that Lord Hades was just helping him out, so there was no panic that might normally accompany the feeling (he didn’t know, being a passenger in your own head was weird).

 

It was a good thing they switched out when they did, because the moment after they switched off, they were held at gunpoint by three cops. “Okay now kids, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. You’ve just been caught breaking and entering, not to mention with stolen objects.  _ And  _ you also match the descriptions of the kids who blew up the gas station in New York a month ago. I’m going to have to ask you to put down the paving slabs and put your hands in the air.” The cop in the middle looked a little too pleased with himself as he recited all of that, like he had been practicing or something. 

 

Jeremy didn’t look phased. Instead, he stepped forwards, shifted the tablet to one hand and held out the other, palm out. “Leave,” he ordered, his voice layered with a deep, commanding one that almost overpowered his own. 

 

The cops blinked, stowed their weapons, then nodded. “Yes sir! Apologies, sir!” They saluted before marching off. Jeremy looked a little too pleased with himself as he watched them go, readjusting his grip on the tablet.

 

"Oh my gods dude, that was _ so _ cool but also a bit terrifying," Jake said as he quickly walked over to where the cops were leaving from, where they were leaving the gate open as the cops all seemed to have a glazed over look to them. "Let's get outta here and the city before there's a watch put over the city over us or something."

 

Normally, Michael would be freaking out a bit and agreeing, formulating plans, but just lazing back as Lord Hades took the autopilot for him had him hum in agreement. "Yeah, then we can summon the Big Three and get this show on the road. Hopefully we'll get some hint to where we're going this time too."

 

Jeremy shot him a grin, a much more Jeremy grin, which was very reassuring. “Heya Hell Dad. I see you there, you’re not fooling me.” Then Jeremy turned to Jake. “Don’t worry, I’ve currently got the God of Law and Order in my head. Those officers are off to clear all charges against us.” His grin turned a little cocky, but it was still sort of Jeremy’s grin.

 

Michael could feel how touched Lord Hades was by Jeremy’s ‘Hell Dad’ comment, and couldn’t help but agree with it for himself. Lord Hades  _ did _ feel a bit like a dad, just in how much he seemed to care. And he followed along, sticking close to Jeremy as he lead the way through the streets of New Orleans, seeming to have no problem knowing exactly where there were going. This was gonna be a long walk.

 

Michael thought for a moment as they walked down the streets, feeling his hands in his pockets of his jacket, before he thought at Lord Hades. " _ Hey, so you're a super cool dude, as if you autopiloting me isn't proof enough. I just wanted to thank you for the nice collar you gave Hades and all. I miss him, but I'm sure he's doing well... But yeah, thanks. You're really chill. _ "

 

“ _ No problem, Michael. You’ve earned the break. And I’ll go check on your mini Cerby once I’m out of your hair, literally. He’s a good dog, and I’m honored that you named him after me, _ ” he thought back, and Michael could feel the bright grin both mentally and physically.

 

Contrary to how well Michael was getting on with his godly passenger (who was currently piloting, but whatever), Jeremy seems to be having some problems with his own. He started flinching every few minutes, spine straightening, head tilted back, different look in his eye. He stopped glancing over at Michael, but he did scoot closer as they walked, flinching whenever their arms brushed but not moving to stop it. Eventually, Lord Hades seemed to have enough, and so did Michael honestly. When they spoke, they spoke as one.

 

“ _ Leave him alone,  _ **_Brother_ ** _ , or else I’ll interfere. I’m sure you’d just love to deal with the souls from Tartarus on your doorstep when you get back, or perhaps Hera to find out exactly how you’re treating one of our saviours? Persephone would be  _ **_more_ ** _ than happy to let her know. _ ” Michael might not have the same bargaining power that Lord Hades did, but he did have the same passion behind the words to match.

 

Jeremy stopped flinching every few minutes, even if all the little changes didn’t relax back just yet.

 

Jake, who had been walking behind them, let out an 'ooo!' His hand was cupped around his mouth and everything as the other hand waved in the air, holding the tablet with ease as he did so. "You two _ so  _ told him! You go, Lord Hades and Michael!" he practically cheered out.

 

Michael felt himself brush against Jeremy once more, feeling his smile from before in tact again. 

  
  
  


He let his body just go as he happily chatted away with Lord Hades in the back of his head, talking at first about Jeremy to dogs to how he reminded him of John Mulaney from just how he talked. “ _ Seriously, if you have the chance to watch his stuff on Netflix, you'd adore him too I think. _ "

 

Lord Hades seemed to really like the comparison. “ _ I like that mortal. I’ve actually seen a bit of him before, so I’m flattered by the comparison. _ ” 

 

They had been walking for about two and a half hours by this point. Jeremy had been mostly silent, save for some muttered commentary too quiet for Michael to hear, and the occasional grunt of pain. He was very clearly not having fun.

 

Just ahead, Michael could make out a sign. ‘Nola Reading Academy.’ What?

 

“ _ Riding academy, Mikey. Good try though, you were close. And it’s hard to read in this half light, _ ” Lord Hades correctly gently. He was right though, the sun had set meaning that it was even harder than usual for Michael to make out anything. “ _ Don’t worry, not far to go now. _ ”

 

" _ Good, because I want Lord Zeus to get out of Remy as soon as possible, _ " he thought back to Lord Hades, though couldn't muster up any anger right now. He had been relaxing in these good vibes for so long, he wasn't sure he'd be able to get past this zenned, chill feeling Lord Hades had basically mixed with his whole being (well, that's at least how he felt), which he didn't mind at all.

 

Jeremy lead them past the riding school and into a forested area, quickly locating a large clearing. He practically collapsed to his knees and held out the tablet. “I summon Lord Zeus.” He sounded so exhausted that he almost couldn’t be heard through the deep voice of Zeus.

 

A blinding light filled the clearing before there was a lingering static shock in the clearing. Michael, even if he was backseat still, felt himself want to curl up in fear at the sight of Zeus. He held such an intimidating aura, wearing a business casual attire that radiated power and that he was better than others, though there was blatant hatred all targeted in his direction as he adjusted the vibrant yellow tie he had, his cufflinks seemingly blinding with their glint. Really, all of him was blinding: his perfect teeth, his slicked-back hair, his shiny shoes, his sharp features, the look of hatred he held for Michael.

 

The grass around Jeremy seemed to wither and die under the sudden onslaught of power, but Jeremy seemed to get a recharge. He stood, somehow pushing through the usual barriers that contained the sigil bearer.

 

“You’re a fucking asshole, you know that, right?” Jeremy scowled. “I’ve been helping you this entire time and the whole time you’ve been shocking me? Belittling me? Well listen up fucko, because I’m here to tell you that it won’t work! You can’t turn me against Michael, no matter what  _ shit _ you try to pull, and you can’t make me hate myself enough to push him away. The fact you even tried is enough to prove that you’re an overgrown, overpowered, fuckboy toddler who thinks he can break everything else because he can’t get what he wants. Well boo-hoo for you, your dick is staying locked away for a  _ very _ long time.” Jeremy didn’t let Lord Zeus get in a word edgewise, instead he continued to cuss him out. Even Lord Hades seemed content to sit back and watch, amusement and a sort of proud awe rolling through him.

 

Michael wanted to cheer him on, though didn't want to break his mojo and flow. Instead, he mentally talked with Lord Hades, not wanting to summon him yet until Jeremy was done (who knew when that would be). 

 

" _ When was the last time someone told Lord Zeus off like this? _ "

 

" _ No idea kid, but this is permanently going to be in my top five best memories ever, and that's saying something. I'm glad that he's m- oneofthechosen and that he's helping us all out, honestly I've been waiting for someone to chew my brother out since this whole... what did you all call it? 'Cockblock war' started? _ "

 

" _ Oh my... yeah, Remy kept saying he'd do it, but I didn't think he'd actually be able to. _ "

 

" _ The Fates probably made sure this would happen. He's had this a looong time coming, kiddo. Oh, pay attention again, I think Jeremy’s gonna be done in a sec. _ "

 

“Maybe if you learnt what every twelve year old knows, to not stick your dick in whatever it’ll fit in, you wouldn’t be stuck in this position in the first place. Congratulations, Lord Zeus, you are  _ not _ smarter than a seventh grader.” Jeremy snorted before holding out the tablet with one hand. “Now take your shitty tablet and go. I don’t want to have to deal with your annoying face any longer.” Zeus immediately grabbed the tablet, face looking slightly ashen from the fact that anyone had dared speak to him like that.

 

The moment Jeremy lost contact with the tablet though, a massive lightning strike dropped from the air and hit Jeremy straight on. That sort of thing should have _ killed _ him, or at least maimed him, but when Michael (well, Lord Hades) looked back, Jeremy was still standing, the lightning crackling over his form. “Oh, it tingles!” Jeremy cackled a little madly, letting the lightning run up his arms and back at Zeus, who absorbed it automatically, looking beyond shocked. “Maybe you shouldn’t have done that to someone who has been sharing your power for the past  _ three hours _ .” Jeremy sounded a little insane if Michael were honest. He was more than a little worried.

 

After another lightning strike, Zeus was gone. Jeremy didn’t move from his position. Instead he just waited, breathing heavily.

 

Michael (well, again, Lord Hades) looked over at Jake then, both sharing looks of concern before Jake gestured his head over to Jeremy. He felt himself move, his hand placed onto Jeremy's shoulder oh-so carefully. "Uh... Jeremy? Are... how are you  _ feeling _ ?" Even if he himself didn't ask that, Michael knew he would've basically said the same kind of thing.

 

Jeremy didn’t answer for a moment, trying to catch his breath. “Ask me again again in a few minutes, Hell Dad. I’m not so sure myself.” His voice sounded wrecked, like he had been screaming the whole time he was ‘sharing.’ His entire body was shaking ever so slightly. He at least let his arms drop properly as he moved to stand up by himself. His posture was still too perfect.

 

"Don't worry, after this all is over, I'm having more than a few choice words with my brother."

 

"Wait, Mi-  _ oh _ ... Oh shit, hi Lord Hades."

 

Michael felt himself wave. "Michael's just been relaxing, he'll be back after he summons me. You go first, Jake."

 

Jake quickly nodded, eyes still wide after all of this before he knelt down, holding out the tablet and saying, "I summon Lord Poseidon."

 

Lord Poseidon appeared in a splash of water, seemingly from nowhere. It didn’t wet anyone, thankfully.

 

He was tall and handsome, with sun kissed skin from hours out on the ocean, and wild, jaw length black hair, which seemed slightly damp still. His intense green eyes were mischievous and playful somehow, and his posture just gave out a very... chill vibe. 

 

He scratched at his stubble thoughtfully. “You, have made some most excellent choices in friends, Jakey-D.” He grinned, his entire personality almost sparking like sunlight on a calm ocean. He offered Jake a fistbump, who instantly took it. When they pulled back, they both did the dorky explosion thing that Dustin did. “Keep being awesome, little dude.”

 

With that said and done, Michael felt himself kneel down, close to Jeremy's side, before he felt himself talk, his voice layered with Lord Hades. "I summon Lord Hades."

 

A sweep of shadows appeared before who he assumed was Lord Hades appeared. Well, he definitely looked exactly as Jeremy had described him, slight awkwardness and all. He felt his motion and control of all of his body return when he saw Lord Hades appear, and he almost slumped as he held the tablet. "Oh, sorry kid, should've warned you. You'll be feeling good for a while, so enjoy it, you deserve it." Lord Hades reached over, ruffling his hair with a grin he couldn't help but try to match before Lord Hades' attention shifted to Jeremy.

 

"Hey kid, I really _ am _ gonna do something about ol' Thunder Thighs, both my brother and I. Sorry you dealt with his shit, but thank you for standing up to him. You're really a great kid, Jeremy."

 

“You really are, Mister Boss Man.” Poseidon strolled over, tablet in hand, and ruffled Jeremy’s hair with a cheeky wink. 

 

Jeremy gave them both a tired grin. “Thanks Lord Dude, thanks Hell Dad.” 

 

“No problem at all, Boss. Catch you all later! Stay chill, Jakey-D.” With a cheerful salute, Poseidon turned into water and vanished entirely.

 

Jeremy turned to face Lord Hades properly. “Thanks for looking out for Michael. I know you’re cool and all, but it still means a lot to me.” His voice was croaky and exhausted, but his soft gratitude was pure and genuine.

 

"I still have more gifts to bear for you all, so don't go wishing me away just yet." He wagged his finger playfully before sticking his hands into his suit jacket's pockets. "The next place you all need to head to is Salt Lake City in Utah from what I know. I think... Aphrodite, Hera, and Demeter are there... Yeah, those three ladies." He nodded, as if confirming it for himself. If it wasn't for all the feel good vibes he had from Lord Hades, Michael would've panicked or freaked a little at the mention of the  _ huge _ distance that they had to travel. Ah well, right?

 

Jake seemed to take that on board, grabbing a pen from his pocket and writing it down on his arm. “Thanks, sir!”

 

Lord Hades waved him off. “No need to be so formal, Jake. You’re one of my boys’ best friends. You can relax and just stick to Hades.” He grinned back, ruffling Jeremy and Michael’s hair. Then he plucked his tablet from Michael’s hands, helping him stand. The tablet vanished in a puff of black smoke, but Hades stuck around. “Now I got my powers back under control, I can actually help you lot out properly!”

 

Michael couldn't help but scrunch his eyebrows in confusion. "But... you  _ did _ help us out?"

 

Hades waved him off this time. "Nonsense! Just giving you where you need to go next is useless, especially since you got not a lot of cash left, right? Damn mortals and their capitalism." He shook his head before holding up a finger. "I'll be right back, gotta grab you three something to help with that along with check in on something. Don't go anywhere, y'hear me?" He vanished in a sudden swirl of shadows.

 

Jeremy grinned tiredly at where Hades had been standing. Then he swayed slightly, then a lot. His eyes rolled up into his head and he collapsed. Thankfully, both Jake and Michael were close enough to catch him before he hit the ground.

 

Carefully, they lowered him onto Michael’s lap, so he was cradled gently against Michael’s chest. This close, Michael could make out the faint electrical burns on Jeremy’s wrists and neck. It seemed like they were the only exposed areas that were affected, and the marks themselves seemed to be really faint, but it made a little anger seep through even the left over god zen from Hades.

 

Michael just held him close, running his fingers through his hair with his free hand. "Thank you, for taking all of that for me," he muttered out, and he couldn't help but press a kiss to his forehead. He was too calm, he wanted to do this, and it was a sign of comfort and love. He... He just _ had _ to.

 

Jake didn't say anything about it, standing a few inches back to give them room before Hades returned in a woosh of shadows after maybe a few minutes passed. "Hey, sorry about the wait, you wouldn't believe how much I accidentally freaked out Athena's girl when I went to check in on mini Cerby, she fell out of her bed and everything, it was... a time." As he finished, he seemed to finally notice the situation he came into, hissing through his teeth before squatting down beside Michael and Jeremy. "Damn... poor kid. He's a tough one, Jeremy..."

 

"Yeah, definitely," Michael muttered out as he carded his fingers gently through Jeremy's strands of hair. They were nice and smooth, not greasy like they had been before when they'd been hiking along the country without a proper shower. "I owe him so much..."

 

Hades was smiling down fondly at Jeremy, but there seems to a deeper level it that Michael couldn’t understand while he was so zen. “You mean a lot to him. And people like him, well, they’re the sort to do crazy things to look after the people they care about, y’know? Don’t ever doubt that he cares about you, Michael. He really does, more than you know.” Hades copied the motion of running his fingers through Jeremy’s hair before standing up. “He’s going to be in a bit of a state when he wakes up. My brother did a number on his head, so I’m trusting you two to help bring him out of it.” Hades lightly clapped Jake on the shoulder.

 

Jake nodded near instantly. "Of course, s- I mean Hades." Hades seemed to beam a little at that.

 

"Good, you're gettin' it. Now, take these. I entrust these with you because the mortal legal age to pawn is eighteen, and I have feeling you can get a good price for these." Jake seemed to gasp, and Michael's eyes widened in awe as he saw Hades deposit a good amount of jewels and gems into Jake's now open palms. "You're gonna need a good chunk of change for the rest of your journey. You camp doesn't get the best funding to give to questing kids."

 

Both Michael and Jake were awestruck. “Thank you, Hades. I’ll make sure to get the best deal I can for them!” Jake promised, putting them into a small cloth bag from the backpack and tucking them away. 

 

“One last thing before I need to poof away. You three have a free pass into the underworld, should you need it. You need entry, all you gotta do it touch one of the entrances and the magic will deposit you past Charon on the other side of the River. He’s a pain to deal with otherwise. And to leave, all you gotta do is press the stones by the dock.” Hades took Jake’s hand and pressed his palm, then did the same to Jeremy. A glowing, black symbol appeared on his hand before fading away. Hades held out his hand to take Michael’s, respectful that it was already occupied.

 

Michael couldn't help but smile a bit at Hades' innate respect before removing his hand from Jeremy's hair, holding it out to Hades. He saw and felt him press into his palm, seeing the same symbol appear for a moment before fading away. "Thank you, Hades."

 

"Of course, boys." He saw Hades glance off for a second, eyes glowing black for a second before facing them back with a smile. "OK, I sorta lied. The  _ real  _ one last thing: there's a bus station nearby, outskirts of New Orleans. There's a bus leaving to head up to Dallas, Texas that you'll be able to make to if you walk for a good thirty minutes that you have tickets for in your pockets. It leaves in two hours, and you just gotta get off when you're there. I think there's also a Sbarros at the station if I'm not wrong."

 

Jake fist pumped before trying to compose himself a little. Hades noticed and ruffled his hair a little, chuckling. “Go ahead and celebrate, Jake. You’ve earned it.” He turned his gaze down to Jeremy and Michael. “He should wake up in about five minutes, tops. Get some ambrosia in him and he’ll be in a fit enough state to travel to the bus  _ physically _ . Like I said, you’ll need to sort out the mental side, I can’t help with that.” Hades took a couple of steps back. “Michael, you mini Cerby is doing great, but he misses you lots and looks forwards to when you come home. Jake, Michael, Jeremy, thank you all for everything you’re going. Keep up the magnificent work. I’ll see you around.” With a deep bow, Hades dissipated into black shadows.

 

"God, he's great."

 

" _ Gods _ ."

 

"Jake, Jeremy's tried that and failed. I'm sticking to singular, not plural." He heard Jake laugh behind him, and he was grateful. He honestly wanted to ride out the good vibes for a while longer, all the way until he fell asleep on the Greyhound. Behind him, he heard Jake shuffling things around before he saw him holding a small bit of ambrosia. 

 

"We've been going through this quicker. We'll need to use some nectar soon, try to conserve both."

 

Michael nodded in agreement as he took it from Jake, thanking him as he did so. "Yeah, for sure. I'll wait until Jeremy's awake and a bit better mentally to give this to him, then we'll walk." For some reason, he knew in the back of his head the quickest way to get there. He had never really prayed to any of the gods before (except his dad a few times out of exhausted desperation, but he'd never tell the others), but he might start with Hades after everything he did for them that day.

 

It was only a couple of minutes later that Jeremy stirred, eyes fluttering open with a small groan. Looking down at him, Michael could  _ see _ that there was something wrong, that there was something trying to break behind his eye. Hades had been right when he said Jeremy needed help.

 

The moment he seemed actually conscious, his eyes focusing up on Michael’s concerned face, tears started forming and he turned his head weakly to hide against Michael’s chest, sniffling a little. Okay, that was bad. Jeremy almost  _ never  _ cried, only when he was totally overwhelmed, and even then it was only a couple of tears. This seemed to have him near sobbing. The light electrical burns seemed to almost glow the longer he was awake.

 

Michael quickly gave his bit of ambrosia to Jake so he could have both hands free for this. “Hey hey hey, it’s alright,” he started, one hand that was helping to cradle and hold him, pulling him a little closer as the other waited. “Can I run my fingers through your hair, or is that too much? Nod if I can, shake your head if it’s too much.” He wasn’t sure if Jeremy would be nonverbal or not, but he didn’t want to push him. He hadn’t really seen Jeremy like this in ages, the last time was so long ago that he had a hard time remembering it.

 

Jeremy nodded. The motion was slight and small, but it was unmistakable.

 

Michael slowly reached down, starting to card his fingers through Jeremy’s hair then. What the hell did Mr. High-and-Mighty  _ do _ to Jeremy to make him so small? So scared and overwhelmed? He felt even worse now, but he shook that aside. Michael needed to help Jeremy, be there for him. “There we go, you can relax, you’re safe here.”

 

Jeremy curled close, raising a free hand to sign out something. ‘Why bother with me?’ His hand was shaky and he curled more on himself as opposed to around Michael when he let his hand drop.

 

Because you’re the closest person to me. Because you’ve helped me through so much. Because you help keep me sane. Because I love you. 

 

“Because you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I talked to you in preschool to know how you made your cress seeds grow, yes, but also because you seemed cool. Even if I annoyed you, I wanted to keep going so we could actually be friends. It was the best decision I ever made,” Michael settled on as he played with strands of his hair. Jeremy never said it like he did, but he knew Jeremy liked it.

 

Jeremy relaxed a tiny bit but his body was still tense to the point of looking almost painful. ‘But why?’ Jeremy kept signing that over and over, as if he genuinely couldn’t understand it. ‘I’m not worth it.’

 

“Yes you are. If you weren’t worth it, I wouldn’t have stuck with you for so long. I wouldn’t have insisted we sleep over all the time, that we play every multiplayer game together that we got, good or bad. Every single time I’m with you, I feel so much better. You’re the closest person to me, you’ve helped me through so much. Hell, you’ve kept me sane through so many things.” Save the last one, not now. It’s not appropriate. He may be shit with some social cues, but he at least knew that much. “You’ve brought me up from my worst moments and I’ve done the same with you. I want you to see how you really  _ are _ worth it, even if it takes a long time to see it. I want you to see what I see in you, which is... someone spectacular, astounding, amazing-“ Someone worth loving and cherishing. “-stupendous.”

 

Jeremy shivered and the glow on his scars faded a little. ‘Really?’ he signed shakily as he relaxed a little more. He no longer looked like he was trying to curl himself into nothing, even if he was still really tense. He even turned his head to look up at Michael ever so slightly through one teary eye, his glasses pressed uncomfortably against his face.

 

“Really.” Michael shifted the hand in Jeremy’s hair down to gently shift his glasses so they were more comfortably settled on his face. His hand then rested against Jeremy’s cheek, his calloused thumb gently wiping away some of his tears, forming or falling. “I’d never lie to you about that. You’re my favorite person as much as I’m yours. Nothing’s ever going to change that.”

 

For a moment, it was almost like Jeremy didn’t hear his words, but then he dropped limp against Michael, his whole body relaxing. The burns stopped glowing with a small hissing sound, and Jeremy stopped shivering. Jeremy reached his hand up and rested it against Michael’s hand on his cheek, squeezing it gently as his exposed eye fell shut.

 

Michael couldn’t help but smile at that. Maybe he needed to hear it for reasons other than Zeus’ shitty thing that he did to him the past few hours. Either way, he helped Jeremy and that’s what mattered. His good vibes weren’t even dampened yet, only elevated after helping Jeremy. 

 

He glanced over at Jake, and he mouthed that they had an hour and forty-five minutes until the bus left. With that in mind, Michael looked down and gently squeezed some of Jeremy’s cheek underneath his hand. “Hey, I don’t mean to cut this short, but Hell Dad got us tickets to Dallas for the bus. It leaves in a little under two hours and it’s a half an hour walk. We’re gonna give you some ambrosia and then we’re gonna go, yeah? If you want, we can sleep and nap together on the bus ride, yeah?”

 

Jeremy nodded, and slowly moved to help Michael sit him up. Even such a simple action seemed to leave him drained and his muscles almost spasming from the strain of moving. He kept his head leaning against Michael’s hand on his cheek. He didn’t move his hand from on top of it, even as he blearily reached towards Jake for the ambrosia. He signed his thanks as he ate the little corner broken off for him.

 

“Of course, Mister Boss Man,” Jake said with a soft smile as he grabbed their supplies backpack, double-checking to make sure everything was in there as Michael still held Jeremy close. He was being such a great help, Michael would definitely need to thank him later. 

 

“Tap on or pat the hand on your cheek a few times when you’re good enough to go,” Michael offered him. “Hell Dad said there’s a Sbarros at the bus station.”

 

Jeremy smiled weakly at that, and Michael caught the fond look Jeremy sent in Jake’s direction. ‘His one true love.’ Jeremy let go of Michael’s hand to sign properly, his hands still sort of shaky but it seemed to be more from the fact that his body had gone through a lot than anything else. Michael couldn’t help but chuckle at that. Jeremy’s humor was returning, things were getting better.

 

Jeremy paused for a moment, before shooting Michael a soft look that made his insides feel a bit mushy. ‘Thank you, Mikey.’ When Jeremy used the sign for Michael’s nickname, the letter ‘M’ signed over his heart, Michael couldn’t help but notice that Jeremy’s hands lingered in on the word for a moment, almost as though he was contemplating it a little.

 

Michael remembered when Mama gave him his name sign. He’d only known her for a few months, he was ten, but it was a big deal. She’s said he had a big heart, that he had so much love to give. 

 

“Of course, Remy.” He helped Jeremy to his feet then, leading them to walk to the station, an arm around his best friend’s waist to help him stay steady. He still knew where the bus station was still, something instilled in him from Hades probably. “We’ll see if there’s some good snacks at the weird convenience store they’ll probably have there.” 

 

Well, like he learned from living with her for years, Stephenie was never wrong.


	11. Jeremy: Mirror, Mirror in my Hand. Fuck you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies! This chapter is for the aftermath of the last god hosting, as well as watching our boys head on to their next destination. Of course, not /everything/ can go perfectly, and not all gifts are good. Time to find out just how well Jeremy can handle the heat.
> 
> As usual, thank you all so much for all your support and love! It means the world to us! <333333
> 
> And now, a word from my favourite person Ari :3
> 
> ‘Hey guys, things got a bit much for everyone last chapter, and they get some good times. Nothing can ever always just be calm and peaceful on the road for demigods though. You’ll see what I mean. ;3c  
> I’m so glad you guys are enjoying the chapter and have been giving Mara and I so much support already, we are getting close to being halfway done! You guys are amazing! <333’

Jeremy was completely and utterly wiped. It turned out that housing a god who hated your guts (and vice versa honestly) inside you mind and body was not very good for you. Even now, a good couple of hours later, as he leant against Michael and dozed on the Greyhound, Jeremy could still feel the mental effects as well as the physical.

 

Artemis had left him with no filters and a warm, gentle feeling in his head. Zeus had left painful loops and depressive thoughts. 

 

‘Everything about you is so terrible. Nobody wants you as you are. You are nothing.’ Those sort of thoughts on repeat in his head, overwhelming any rational thoughts or arguments. It didn’t help that those were part of his usual thoughts, only slightly, and his natural fears. Not that he would willingly admit any of that, no way. But Michael’s gentle reassurances and honest words had helped break the loops, taken their power, and proven them wrong. Even if no one else in the entire world wanted him,  _ Michael _ did. That was enough.

 

Which is why he was resting as close to Michael as possible, tucked into the crook of his neck, while he recovered physically from the entire ordeal. His back, wrists, and neck ached, and he was just genuinely exhausted. But it was that weird sort where you’re so tired that you can’t sleep. So instead, he dozed and listened to whatever Jake and Michael were chatting about.

 

They were chatting oh so casually about random things, Michael having even less of a filter than normal (Hell Dad must’ve done the same thing Artemis had done but moreso, like he knew he was autopiloting for him on the whole almost three-hour walk, but damn was he cool). He was finishing up a tangent about the history of pizza as he felt Michael’s hand running along his covered arm. “Yeah, Italians will be pissed if you insist for the American version of a pizza.” Michael hummed for a moment, he could feel it. “I think Remy’s asleep. He needs it after everything he did for me... Fuckboy sucks.”

 

Jeremy considered correcting Michael, but he was too comfortable and it would take too much effort. Besides, if he said he was awake, Michael might stop running his hands over his arm and it was so soothing to the sting there. 

 

“Yeah. But Jeremy did amazingly against him, if you ask me. Finally said everything everyone has  _ wanted  _ to say for years.” Jake chucked, and Jeremy could almost feel the fond gaze tingling on his skin. “He did  _ all _ it for you, didn’t he? Because of all the shit Fuckboy has given you. Because he wanted to protect you,” Jake noted quietly.

 

If Michael wasn’t so zenned out, he would’ve corrected him, probably said something about how it wasn’t  _ all  _ for him. He  _ was _ zenned out though. “Yeah, he did... Sometimes I think Remy’s too good for me. He goes out and protects me, even if I’m slightly inconvenienced. He’s been getting better, I’ve been getting better at it too, I think. Camp’s helped... I wanna do something to show him how much he means to me, but I don’t wanna scare him.” His voice stayed almost blissed out during all of that, even if he knew that he would normally show a huge array of feelings through that normally. He could feel Michael’s fond gaze on him then, and it sent a spark of warm fuzzies through his chest.

 

Jeremy was very quickly coming to terms that he was _ very _ attracted to Michael, so the feeling wasn’t unexpected. He still hadn’t figured out if it was Michael-exclusive, but it seemed to be leaning to that as a possibility.

 

“Yeah, he really cares about you. I’m sure he’d love anything you could think of, but I don’t think he needs to be shown. I have a feeling that if you’re just honest, that’ll be enough.” Jake’s voice sounded soft and warm, with a hint of a smile in it. Jeremy couldn’t help but feel a different sort of warmth bubble in his chest, the family sort of warmth. He liked it almost as much as the Michael sort of warmth he got.

 

“That wasn’t the first time you got caught up high, was it? Jeremy seemed to know exactly how to deal with it.” The tone shifted to curious but also worried. Jake sounded worried.

 

A soft hum escaped Michael again. Normally, Jeremy would expect Michael to clam up when talking about the source of his panic or some past experiences, but not now. That was good, though. Sharing experiences himself was a big deal for Michael, normally he’d do that since Michael would often get overwhelmed. “Yeah, it wasn’t. I thought I had an unexplained fear of heights, but it makes sense now. The first time I was up so high was when this fair came into town, and Jeremy and I went. We were ten and nine. Jeremy wanted to go on the Ferris wheel so bad, and I hesitated but didn’t wanna let him down.

 

“I did anyway. When we got on and got so high, I just shut down and freaked out. I didn’t have headphones back then or my dog, I got him two years ago. Jeremy seemed to be calm for once at that and helped me calm down enough to where I wouldn’t just cry. He kept me from freaking out and starting any of my flames. Mom found us after and we left early because I was so freaked out still. She got us slushies and soft pretzels after. I felt bad, but Jeremy refused to make me stay that way. He made it his goal to make me laugh after, and he did it.” 

 

He remembered that day so vividly. Jeremy had been a little shit and managed to lose Michael’s mom to get on the Ferris wheel that he wanted to go on so badly. He apologized after, and Mrs. Mell forgave him like always, using this as a teaching moment. He sometimes forgot that Mrs. Mell wanted to be a teacher, but moments like that reminded him. 

 

“We try to avoid heights whenever possible. If we know I’m gonna have to go up high and can’t avoid it, we prep. I... I really do owe a lot to Jeremy. Sorry we didn’t tell you, it sorta slips my mind until it happens, Jake.”

 

“It’s cool, I’m still sorry for freaking out.” 

 

Jeremy could sort of imagine Jake was waving Michael off, and he could feel Michael make the same sort of movement. “It wasn’t your fault, dude. Relax.”

 

Jake stayed quiet for a moment before he sighed. “It’s not supernatural related, or related to any gods or anything, but I’m honestly totally freaked out by water. Like, genuinely terrified.”

 

That was honestly a surprise. Jake seemed so chill with everything, and he had been find hosting Lord Dude earlier. How had he managed that?

 

“I almost drowned thanks to a monster attack just before I ended up at camp. And ever since then I can’t handle getting into deep water. Lord Dude helped a bit earlier, but...” Jake sounded deflated and quiet.

 

“We’ll help you out and figure out how to help you deal with that if it ever comes up. I know Jeremy and I swam a lot. If we can find any way around, we’ll do it. Jeremy and I know how to handle this kinda freak-out stuff. We’ll figure it out,” Michael reassured, repeating himself a little. Probably because he was so relaxed. He did that sometimes when they’d get high. 

 

“Is there anything I can do  _ now _ to help?”

 

“Naw, I’m chill. Lord Dude has given me a free pass under water just in case I ever get stuck. But... thanks dude. It’s nice to have back up in all this.” Jake’s voice was soft and genuine.

 

“It’s good to have backup either way. Just ‘cause you have a free pass doesn’t mean you won’t flip or freak after,” Michael pointed out around a hum. “Just... let us know, yeah?”

 

“Will do, Maestro. I know I’m in good hands between you and Mister Boss Man.” Jake’s broad grin was audible in his voice.

 

“Of co-... Maestro?” Michael asked, amusement and confusion evident in his voice. Jeremy could feel a laugh starting to build in his chest.

 

“Well yeah. You’re always jamming out to your tunes, so I thought, why not?” Jake defended, sounding a little flustered. “Unless you’re not cool with that? Because if not, I won’t use it.”

 

“No no, I like it. I’ll have to get used to it, it’ll take maybe two or three more times for me to get used to that,” Michael reassured him, that laugh bubbling and falling past his lips now. Jeremy could feel Michael shake with his laugh ever so slightly. “Thanks for asking though, it’s sweet.” A pause. “Do you ever have heart-to-hearts like this often, even before the quest?”

 

Jeremy could almost hear Jake deflating, his sunny vibe dimming ever so slightly. “Err, not really. Not since-“ Oh. “-not since Rich. He was my best friend before anything else, and it was sort of hard to adjust? Never had anyone else who I felt I could trust properly, not even Chloe. But you and Jere, well... I guess I just feel comfortable enough with you guys that I  _ can _ actually open up.” His confession was quiet, lacking his usual energy, but it was genuine and honest. If Jeremy wasn’t so wiped, he would have hugged Jake right then.

 

He felt the hand on his arm vanish, and he could only assume that Michael was reaching over. Michael’s body shifted as he leaned against it, across the aisle of the Greyhound bus. “I’m glad you feel that way around us. I’m sure if Remy was awake, he’d say the same thing and reach over to hug you. This is good enough for now though, I’ll hug you properly later.”

 

Jeremy silently agreed, promising himself to give Jake a hug later if he remembered this. It was a bit a weird state after all. Still, he hoped he remembered, he wanted to help Jake out, Jake was part of his little found family and he had helped Jeremy so much these past few weeks on the quest.

 

“I might hold you to that, Maestro.” Jake chuckled, and Jeremy felt Michael wiggle a little from what he assumed was Jake patting his arm. Michael chuckled too and all Jeremy was able to do was nuzzle closer to Michael with a small, happy sigh.

  
  
  


After the direct bus route to Dallas (Michael checked later, the original routes, yes, plural, were supposed to have at least two changes), they went to get dinner and book a motel room for the night with the last of their original money. They decided to splurge and got Burger King (the McDonalds was too far of a walk for any of them to commit to). 

 

After engorging themselves in fast food, Jake went off to pawn off the jewels since they passed a pawn shop or two on the way to their motel, and another on the route to Burger King. Michael was currently in the bathroom, needing to clean and have alone time. Jeremy told him he was alright with him singing, and since his headphones could have an adjusted form to earbuds (only to be used in specific times since he hated the feel compared to earpads), Michael’s singing filled the otherwise empty silence of their decent motel room. 

 

Jeremy was curled up in the bed, refusing to use the blanket and lie underneath because he didn’t trust like that. He  _ did _ have Michael’s hoodie over him though (Michael insisted at some point during their long ride, even if his demon jacket kept him perfectly warm). Their bag was on the floor next to him, and he had the map of the country sprawled out on the bed in front of him alongside his almost-finished nuggets and dipping sauce.

 

Jeremy sighed, feeling a little bored. What could he- oh! The mirror! Jeremy had a trophy that he hadn’t checked out yet, he could figure out what it did! 

 

Jeremy shoved his hand into his pocket, pulling out the small compact mirror. It was decorated with little hearts and what looked to be stick on gems, how original. It looked like it belonged to a thirteen year old girl, honestly. Didn’t his copy have  _ any  _ taste? It should have at least had like little flowers on it or something. The hearts were so cliché.

 

He popped the lid after he found nothing special on the outside, staring at the small reflective surface. For a moment, it was just a normal mirror. Then the image shivered and changed. Jeremy was no longer looking at himself in a mirror but rather... a sort of what he could be.

 

He saw a woman, he couldn’t tell who, pulling him close into a hug. Mirror Jeremy melted into the hold. He- he was wanted by his mother.

 

And then, it changed again, and mirror Jeremy was sitting on the couch in Cabin Nine, leaning against Michael. He turned his head and the two locked lips, their kiss sweet and passionate. He was loved and desired, and by Michael no less. The most amazing person in Jeremy’s life wanted him.

 

It shifted again and he was surrounded by his friends. They were all so  _ happy _ to be around him. They all wanted him there and everyone was having fun.

 

Jeremy _ knew  _ that these were all possibilities, he knew that they could be real, and was real in one case. But for some reason they felt totally out of reach. Totally unobtainable. He... he wasn’t wanted. His mom didn’t want him. His friends didn’t want him. Even Michael didn’t want him, did he? 

 

He felt tears start to build, but Jeremy couldn’t look away, too caught by the possibilities of what the mirror could show him. He needed to see more. He needed to see one he could actually have.

 

He kept staring, desperate for something, _ anything _ he could actually get, but he jumped when he heard a door shut. When it shut, he flinched, unintentionally shutting the compact mirror. As he did, he felt a weird feeling wash over him. What had he just been doing?

 

“Yo, Little Chef, if you didn’t finish your nugs, I’ll eat them all. I’m a hungry, growing teen and will happily take your food,” Michael called as he came out, towel provided around his neck as he was dressed in sweats and an old band tee (his second outfit he had after his black tee and jeans). “Also, you better not have touched my Fanta, you little gremlin.”

 

Jeremy’s head felt too foggy to respond straight away, and he felt himself sniffle. Wait, what? With his free hand, he reached up and found his face wet with tears. Fresh tears. When had he started crying? He sniffled again, unable to help the action. What the hell?

 

He felt a dip in the bed next to him, and he looked over in time to see Michael reach his hand over, the hem of his shirt in his hand to wipe away at his tears. “Hey hey, it’s OK.”

 

Jeremy felt the inexplicable urge to flinch away from the gentle action, and even though he suppressed it, he felt his confusion grew even further. What had happened to make him cry and feel so  _ weird _ about Michael touching him. “I don’t know why I’m crying?” Jeremy still couldn’t help the tears as they kept coming, wave upon wave of sadness and a dull sort of emptiness. Like his insides were hollowed out.

 

“Hey, this has all been a lot, we’ve been doing this for over a month. It’s been crazy, we’ve done a lot of crazy shit and been through so much. It’s probably all catching up to you,” Michael reassured him, wiping away his tears before dropping his shirt’s end. “What can I do to help?”

 

Jeremy shook his head. He didn’t know. And he didn’t think it was just the craziness of everything, if it was he was more likely to disassociate for an hour or so to process in peace than cry. He also really didn’t want Michael touching him, the thought making his chest ache painfully. 

 

Slowly, Jeremy just brought his knees to his chest. Oh yeah, he had the compact from beating the Eidolon still in his hand. He should really check out what it did, even if the decorations were totally shit.

 

He felt the dip in the bed shift. “I’ll leave you be then, just let me know if you need anything. I’m gonna just sit in the chair and dry my hair and plan for tomorrow.” Then he vanished from the bed, and he heard him sit in the chair by the tiny desk after the map crinkled away from in front of him. “Don’t forget to finish your nugs though, I’ll eat them myself if I have to heat them up.”

 

Jeremy nodded and took a moment to steady himself. He could check out the mirror a different day, it wasn’t that big of a deal. Besides, he had junk food to eat. Nuggets would surely help with whatever he was feeling.

  
  
  


The next time they got to stay at a motel was about two weeks later (the walking/bus combo was nice that they had going). They were treating themselves with some McDonalds as they were settled in Albuquerque for the night. Michael was on food duty due to his warm hands, which he complained about on the way out. 

 

Jake seemed to jump on this opportunity as he leaned over to Jeremy then, a big grin on his face. “Sooo, Mister Boss Man... have you thought about what I offered you? It’s been maybe a month since then.”

 

Jeremy grinned back, shooting Jake a playful wink. “Well you are most certainly black and I am most certainly bi. So yes, I have.” Jeremy relaxed, getting comfy on the bed. At the very least this would be a deep and meaningful conversation, so he wanted to be comfy for it.

 

“Glad we got that figured or. Now, the next most pressing issue: you and Michael. Mister Boss Man and Maestro.” He clapped his hands and rubbed them as he eagerly sat up in bed. “How’s that’s situation, your thought process?”

 

That... that was a bit more complicated. Jeremy had very much come to terms to his sexuality. It was easy when you had someone like Michael to just quietly support you. His actually attraction to Michael wasn’t in question either. He was very confident that he was very attracted to Michael. But it was another thing to see if it was exclusively Michael or just guys that Jeremy found attractive in general.

 

“It’s- er... it’s a bit more complicated on that end.” Jeremy shrugged a little awkwardly. “I know I’m definitely attracted to him to some degree. The whole Eidolon situation sort of proved it. But I don’t know if it’s because it’s him or just because I find him, as I always have, super attractive, y’know?”

 

Jake let out a thoughtful hum as he looked up at the ceiling then, as if he was more prepared for this (he probably had been preparing for this). “Well... how would you feel if Michael dated some other dude?”

 

Jeremy felt his chest tighten considerably at that though. Okay, bye bye relaxed comfort, hello sadness and jealousy. Ugh, he knew it was a possibility, but actually confronting it made his skin crawl in the worst ways.

 

“Jealous. Angry. Sad. But also just... resigned. I want him to be happy, and if that dude is doing it, that’s that.” He sighed eventually.

 

“And if he said he wanted to date you?” That implied want lingered in the air at that, with the comparison of Rich and Jake versus Michael and Jeremy. Jake’s gaze switched from the popcorn ceiling to Jeremy as he asked.

 

Jeremy’s cheeks flushed as a whole rush of good feelings tumbled through him. He couldn’t suppress his massive grin or the happy sigh as he flopped backwards, bouncing slightly on the mattress. “Yeah, that would be awesome.”

 

Then a different feeling crept up his throat, dulling the happy feelings, like ivy choking the life out of a tree. His grin slipped. “But it’s not gonna happen. He doesn’t... he doesn’t want me. Not like that.” That had been quieter than he had intended, more vulnerable. 

 

Where the thought had come from, he wasn’t sure. But there was a part of him which was certain of that fact. Michael didn’t want Jeremy. Nobody did. Not even his parents did.

 

Jake seemed to deflate for a moment before going over, patting Jeremy’s knee in support. “Mister Boss Man, let me just say something to you. Maestro and I have been getting closer, and we have had some deep heart-to-hearts.” Oh, he knew of the first one for sure. “I... I didn’t want to say anything until you knew yourself, and trust me, it’s been  _ so _ hard, but he likes you too, he wants you so badly but doesn’t want to put you into that if he doesn’t know it himself, and you know he’s bad with social cues.”

 

“He really is,” Jeremy agreed fondly. He focused on that for a moment to try to block out the intense feeling of ‘ _ LIAR _ ’ that ran through him at that. At the idea that Michael wanted him as much as Jeremy wanted Michael.  “I... I don’t know dude.” Jeremy sighed, fiddling with the Eidolon mirror in his pocket. He really needed to figure out what it did, even if he had planned to a couple of times over these past two weeks.

 

“I’m the son of the God of Truth too, Michael’s told me this and he feels the same, trust me. I wouldn’t lie to you, literally. Lying makes me feel gross and wanna hurl,” Jake admitted.

 

Jeremy sighed. That was true at least. So maybe...? He could try to believe it. “Maybe... I believe  _ you _ . But for some reason I can’t believe for _ me _ ,” Jeremy admitted quietly.

 

“Just  _ try _ , yeah? It’s the next step to admitting before you two get together and I inevitably end up third-wheeling for the rest of this journey,” Jake jested as he dramatically rested his arm over his forehead before flopping back onto the bed, making Jeremy bounce just a little.

 

Jeremy snorted. “Whatever you say, dude.” He and Michael weren’t going to end up together, were they? Michael didn’t want him. But then Jake said he did... and Jake didn’t lie. That meant that Michael had told Jake that he wanted Jeremy. Which meant Jeremy stood a chance!

 

Even with the sinking, choking feeling in his gut, Jeremy couldn’t deny that. He felt his heart thump painfully once, twice, and on and on. Michael wanted him. Michael  _ wanted  _ him! “He... wants me?” Jeremy couldn’t stop the awed whisper as it escaped his lips.

 

“Has for a while, dude. Before even camp, but you thought you were straight until the quest,” Jake helpfully supplied as he rested his arms behind his head. “I think he even said- no, I’ll let him tell you about that.” The oldest of the group let out a loud, boisterous laugh that seemed to light up the dull motel room. “It’s so sweet and pure, Michael’s gotta tell you about _ that  _ one.”

 

Jeremy snorted. “Fair enough.” He paused, still processing. “And as for the whole thing about it starting before camp, I’ve been getting that whole ‘fluttery feeling-’“ He did air quotes sound those words. “-for about two years now. He was telling me off for putting myself between him and some homophobic assholes at school. He tripped the fire alarm after I got punched so he was taking me to the nurse and just... being Michael. And my heart just sort of... thumped. And that was it, I got all blushy and shit.”

 

Jake looked over to him with a fond look. “You guys really have been through all kinds of hell together, huh?” He let out a soft hum as he looked back to the popcorn ceiling. “Well, you’ve been figuring shit out for a while, but I’m proud that you finally got it all figured out. You just need a plan and to execute it, y’know?”

 

Jeremy nodded. “Yeah I get that. But it’s not exactly easy, you realize. We’ve been friends since we were basically in diapers. That’s a lot of backstory shit to sort out before we can actually get together. _ If  _ he still wants me after all the bullshit I put him through, gushing about what I thought were crushes.”

 

Jake seemed to deadpan him a little at that. “Jeremy, when you were passed out on the Greyhound we took today, he was literally gushing about you for a solid twenty minutes between slurps of the slushie he had. He does and will happily take you, no matter how you ask.”

 

Jeremy was sure his face was burning off, and that he might spontaneously combust. “Twenty minutes?!” His voice cracked on that. Twenty fucking minutes of gushing. That... that’s a lot. “Gee, Thanks Jake. I’m probably about to explode or something. My makeup is gonna sizzle off. Oh well.” Jeremy groaned before shouting dramatically, “Hey, Hell Dad! Make room for me downstairs! I’ll be down soon!”

 

Jake couldn't help but burst out into a hardy fit of laughter at Jeremy's dramatics. 

 

Jeremy didn't realize how much time had passed since they started talking because he heard the door open, followed by Michael asking, "What the hell did I miss? You better fill me in, I made sure to get the freshest food, including your nugs you haven't had in months, Remy."

 

Jeremy jumped to his feet and grabbed the paper bag which he _ knew  _ contained the nugs. He opened the bag and took a whiff, knees going a little weak. “Gods, Mikey, I could just about marry you right now.” Jeremy groaned, pulling out the box without any hesitation. He moaned a little as he bit into one.

 

He almost missed the small squeak that escaped Michael, and when he looked up, he saw Michael's face warm and red. Michael coughed and quickly looked away, putting their thing of drinks down on the little desk before plopping the other bag down. "God, Jeremy, at least have the decency to let everyone else get their food first before you snatch shit up and moan like you're in a porno over your fucking nugs."

 

Jeremy felt his own face heat up when he realized exactly what he said, and from Michael’s comment. Still, he had to commit to it, he was Jeremy Heere! He didn’t half ass things like this! “No way Mikey! These nugs are orgasmic.” Jeremy took another bite, finishing off the one he had started, letting out an exaggerated moan and falling to his knees as he did so.

 

"Guys, I don't wanna hear this when I'm munching on some fries," Jake complained as he got up, playfully and gently kicking Jeremy on his back as he got up and walked to the desk, most likely sorting through the bag to find fries. Jeremy could easily look down and see that the bag he had held them all. Hah.

 

He heard Michael belt out laughing though. " _ Nothing _ is good enough for an orgasm, at least not for me, bud. Have fun though. If you're gonna do that shit though, do it in the privacy of the tiny motel bathroom at least so Jakey-D and I are spared."

 

"Yeah! And gimmie my fries!"

 

Jeremy snorted. “Well in that case I’m taking my nugs, and _ all  _ the fries, to the bathroom. See you guys in half an hour!” Jeremy made a show of marching towards the bathroom, holding the bag out in front of him, cackling as he went.

 

"Wh- asshole!" He felt Michael's arms wrapping around his middle, laughing along with him as he dug his heels into the worn carpet of the motel floor. As he was distracted by Michael, Jeremy felt the bag be yanked out of his hands.

 

"You aren't separating me from my fries! They have a short eating life and I specifically asked for a large! Fucking asshole."

 

Jeremy cackled, letting himself go limp, leaning back against Michael. He felt his face heat up when he realized that Michael was holding him! Around the waist! Which meant he was right up against Jeremy! He kept cackling though, still enjoying the moment.

 

"You really  _ are  _ Little Chef, trying to run away with all the good food," Michael said from behind him, and he felt himself and Michael moving back. "I also need you to  _ not  _ be an asshole and deadweight me! I know you're light and I've gained  _ some _ muscle, but I'm not beefy! I'm bulky, but in a soft, chubby way!  _ Remy _ !" As he yelled, he was laughing.

 

Jeremy sighed dramatically and took his own weight again, grabbing a nugget and shoving it into Michael’s mouth. There. That killed the undeniable urge Jeremy was feeling to kiss Michael senseless. He ignored Jake’s knowing look in in favor of grinning over his shoulder. “There, have a beautiful nug. Now let’s go eat.”

 

Michael seemed to grumble around the nugget before taking it all in, chewing, and swallowing. “Still say those things are gross compared to the clearly superior tenders, but I’m honored. I-“

 

“Eat your fries before they lose their food life, damnit!”

  
  
  


Jeremy was lost in possibilities, his chest emptying as his eyes were full of what could be but never would. He wasn’t allowed any of this. No one wanted him. He had to find something he was  _ allowed _ .

 

Peering into the compact that he finally decided to check after almost having it for a month, he saw scenes playing out. So many things he couldn't have, all the people he couldn't have in his life. He was desperately searching, his lips almost raw with how much he'd been anxiously chewing on the skin there.

 

Instead of being shown something he  _ could _ have, he was shown something he couldn't have again. His mirror self was lounging back home with Michael (not Camp Half Blood, but  _ New Jersey _ ), and they had snuck onto Michael's roof. They were star-gazing, they had just smoked a bit. It looked like it was the holidays with how bundled up he was. They were laughing, eyes a little less focused from weed. Hades was in Michael's room, on his bed, sleeping.

 

Michael looked down at him with such fondness (he could never have his love). His free hand reached up, cupping his cheek and brushing against the fading acne (he'd never be that healthy). Mirror Jeremy's lip was gently brushed by Michael's calloused thumb (only in his dreams could he allow himself to imagine something like this). Their lips slotted together in a practiced motion, like they'd done this many times beforehand (never would that happen, he knew that, he wouldn't even get  _ one _ kiss from him, even if he wasn't so unwanted).

 

Jeremy’s chest  _ ached _ with how badly he wanted that. He wanted to be with Michael. He wanted to go  _ home _ and just be loved. But he wasn’t allowed that. He wasn’t allowed  _ any _ of that because no one wanted him. He needed to find something, _ someone _ who did.

 

The image shifted again and Jeremy was watching himself, surrounded by friends, surrounded by people who wanted him. The people back at Cabin Nine, the ones who had come for Michael, not him, surrounding him as they hung out at the local mall. They were all just messing around, all relaxing, and it was a fun but quiet moment. They were there for  _ both _ of them, not just Michael. They wanted Jeremy around (it was a lie). His chest felt like it might collapse in on itself, he could  _ never  _ have this, could he?

 

He saw the image shifting again, and he saw hints of dogs that would  _ never _ want to even be near him before the compact was swiped out of his hands. 

 

Reality came back to him, and he didn't know why he felt so hollow, so empty, why tears were streaming down his face. He had a headache. "-my!" Looking up, he saw Michael holding a bag of McDonalds. He had a mix of concern, frustration, and worry in his eyes as he placed the bag down behind him. "I've been literally calling you for a few minutes. You've been saying you were going to finally look into the compact, and I come back an _ hour _ later and you're staring into the mirror, crying your eyes out and muttering about how you were unwanted, how you'd never have 'this' and 'it.' What the hell did you see?" No spite or bite was in Michael's voice, only worry and love (lies).

 

“What the hell, man? I haven’t even opened it yet!” Jeremy glanced at the bag. “How do you already have food?” (Michael didn’t actually care, no one did.) “Wait, an hour?”

 

Michael pointed to the clock on the wall. The last time he looked at it, when Michael left, it was half past five. It was ten to seven now. "I went with Jake for a bit to make sure he found a good pawn shop for another part of those jewels. You were muttering shit and staring  _ right _ into this thing. How do you _ not _ know that you were staring into it?" As Michael asked, he lifted up the compact to look over the tacky exterior.

 

Jeremy’s head was reeling, and he felt the intense desire to run and hide,  _ away _ from Michael. Which was stupid, right? Michael was his greatest source of comfort, and he sure as hell was on the edge of freaking out. 

 

“Give it back, Michael. Please? It’s mine, I won it.” All he was certain of was that he needed the mirror back. He still had to check out what it was, what if it was dangerous? Jeremy  _ had  _ to look out for Michael, even if he wasn’t wanted.

 

"No, not until I know what the hell made you so upset," Michael muttered out as he picked at some peeling stickers on it. "I know that Jake said that not all gifts are good, but I need to know how."

 

He leaned back against one of the motel walls then, flipping the mirror around to look into its compact mirror. As soon as he looked in, he gasped, eyes wide as he seemingly was enraptured by something. Michael leaned a bit, like when he was getting very into a game. "Yes... need that... want it so bad..."

 

“Mikey?” Jeremy asked slowly, the possessiveness over the mirror spiking. That was  _ his  _ and Michael was staring into it. And apparently really liking what he was seeing. “Mikey, c’mon, it’s not funny. Gimmie my mirror back.” Jeremy sort of made grabby hands at it, surprised that his limbs felt all weak and noddley, like they did after he had a major freakout. And his face was wet again... he was crying? And his lips were raw. “Mikey?” Focus on Michael. Even if he wasn’t wanted, Jeremy’s top priority was looking out for Michael.

 

It was like he didn't even hear him (Jeremy was beginning to doubt he did) as he continued staring into the compact. He would've thought Michael was purposefully ignoring him (why would he pay attention to someone he didn't want) until he saw his irises turn a pink color as his eyes somewhat hazed over, like they had with the eidolon. 

 

Michael's legs were wobbling a little as he kept staring. "So badly..." He smiled and laugh a little at something he saw, the pink growing more vibrant. "Yes, want that with Remy..."

 

He... wanted something... with Remy? With  _ Jeremy _ of all people? What the fuck was that mirror doing to Michael?! No one wanted Jeremy. That was just a fact!

 

Jeremy shakily climbed to his feet and walked over to where Michael was leaning against the wall still. He poked Michael’s cheek. No response. “Mikey?” He tried. Still nothing. Jeremy shifted to stand directly in front of Michael, cupping his cheeks gently and trying to guide his head upward. Michael’s head moved but his eyes stayed locked on the mirror. As soon as Jeremy let go, he turned fully back to the mirror. 

 

“Mikey, you’re scaring me. What’s it showing you?” Even if Michael didn’t want Jeremy, he still cared if he scared  _ anyone _ .

 

Michael's eyes crinkled a little as he laughed his goofy chuckle-snort of a laugh. "Please, I need that,  _ we _ need that, Remy..." It sounded like he was talking right to him, but his attention never shifted from the mirror. What-

 

Suddenly, Michael's legs gave out, and he slid down to his butt, right against the motel floor. He was continually laughing, though it sounded more and more drained and exhausted as it went on. The pink in his eyes flared up, and something in the air shifted. Jeremy felt a chill over himself, and he had to jump back, almost landing back on the bed as he saw a form suddenly appear in front of Michael, sitting in front of him. Well, it was forming, it wasn't solid or anything yet, and it... it looked exactly like him, down to the det-  _ fuck _ .

 

The eidolon was reforming. Fuck. Yeah, that sure as hell wasn’t happening. Jeremy felt a burst of strength go through him as well as the familiar calm of his demigod instincts (later, he would note that the fern in the corner of the room had died, but that wasn’t important now).

 

“You take your disgusting self away from him  _ right now _ ,” Jeremy barked, snapping the contact shut and yanking it out of Michael’s grip. The eidolon didn’t fade, but it didn’t grow any clearer either.

He felt a rush he finally got the compact back, and he peered down at Michael. He could hate Jeremy all he wanted (please don’t), he needed to get away from the compact.

 

Michael's eyes instantly shot back up at Jeremy, then the compact. The pink in his eyes grew brighter, his eyes hazed over further. "Give that  _ back _ ." He almost leaped up, seemingly full of energy when he lacked it moments ago as he lunged for the compact. The eidolon just moved, seemingly watching this and encouraging Michael on, piece of shit.

 

Jeremy darted backwards, smaller size and greater speed working to his advantage for once. “What the hell? No way! It’s hurting you, Mikey! And it’s mine anyway.” Jeremy hopped over to the other side of the bed, holding the compact away while Michael recovered from his initial lunge. Luckily, it seemed that he was a little clumsier than usual. Good, Jeremy could use that.

 

Once he recovered, Michael looked at him and narrowed his eyes, not even recognizing him. "Give. That. Back," he almost ordered as he stood up on the bed, as if waiting for Jeremy to move so he could strike or tackle him down or whatever he thought he was going to do. "I  _ need  _ it,  _ Remy _ needs it."

 

“I  _ am _ Remy!” Jeremy cried indignantly. “And it’s  _ mine _ , I’m the one who beat that son of a bitch last time! I won it fair and square!” Jeremy didn’t move, focused on reading Michael’s movements. He was very good at it, because sometimes (rarely, but it happened) Michael would flail or strike out during a panic attack. Jeremy learnt very quickly how to read all the minute twitches that said how Michael would move. The large bruise he had gotten on his arm had been motivation enough (Michael had apologised for a week).

 

"No is  _ isn't _ , you eidolon piece of shit," Michael hissed out, and Jeremy saw a faint twitch that he knew meant he was about to pounce and tackle him to the ground.

 

Jeremy held, then dodged at the last second, bringing his elbow down onto Michael's back. Michael landed heavily, and Jeremy send him a silent apology, digging his fingers onto the back of Michael’s knee in a quick jab, making the nerves there spasm. It wouldn’t do any lasting damage, or even hurt all that much in even one minute, but it would make it harder for Michael to move.

 

Jeremy easily danced out of the way of Michael’s swipe. Thank you Maddie for teaching Jeremy how to not only take down larger enemies, but how to do it  _ safely _ . (What had the world come to for Jeremy to be considering Michael his  _ enemy _ ?)

 

After letting out a string of curses, Michael brought himself up to his elbows, quickly reaching out and grabbing Jeremy by an ankle. He pulled suddenly and hard, taking him off-guard as he was brought down to the ground. The compact clattered down to the ground, near the eidolon who seemed unable to even pick it up as he continued to silently cheer on Michael. "Piece of shit, give it back! Remy needs it!" he cried out as he tugged Jeremy back and crawled forward rather quickly, eyes locked onto the compact.

 

Jeremy jumped onto Michael’s back and wrapped his arms around Michael’s neck in a choke hold. “I. AM.  _ REMY _ ! You stupid asshole!” Jeremy screamed, pulling back so Michael was forced to either move up with him or be choked. He used his legs to contain Michael’s arms so he couldn’t flail, only use them to push up.

 

Michael seemed to not want to go back at first, if his coughing and gasping soundlessly at first was any indication. It was only a few seconds, and it was honestly frightening until he pushed himself up and along with Jeremy. He was taken back with Jeremy, coughing roughly and gasping properly as he was dragged and yanked back.

 

Jeremy held the position, not letting go yet. He needed Michael to wake up or relax enough that Jeremy could jump up and destroy the dusty form of the eidolon. It would only take one good swipe, but the couldn’t let go yet. He  _ hated _ this. He fucking _ hated _ that he had to fight Michael like this, they were supposed to be a team. He guessed it was just further proof that he wasn’t wanted after all, but that didn’t matter. Jeremy would protect Michael no matter what. Even if Mikey would clearly prefer the eidolon, Jeremy would protect him. (Jeremy didn’t blame him, the eidolon was obviously the better fit for him, and Michael wanted it. If it wasn’t for the fact that the eidolon was draining Michael’s energy, Jeremy would have let it stay in his place.) 

 

“Mikey, trust me. Or trust your Remy, whatever. Just let me prove that I’m the real one. If I’m not, your Remy will be fine, I swear it on my soul being sent to Tartarus if I lie. I can  _ prove _ that I’m the real one, just relax and let me do it,” Jeremy grunted out, holding Michael tightly but not hurting him.

 

Even if he was still tense in his hold, clearly still upset and wanting to grab the compact, he stayed still as he caught his breath. "... Fine, you better keep your damn word when you fail. I'm not falling for it again."

 

“Good. Now don’t move.” Jeremy very slowly let go of Michael, who didn’t move besides to gasp a little at the pressure being released. Slowly he stood and walked over to the eidolon, who was cowering under his intense gaze, and waved his hand through it. The form collapsed into a small handful of golden dust. Jeremy bent down and scooped up the compact, allowing himself to be tackled and pinned to the ground on his back, held at sword point by a furious and heartbroken looking Michael (thank gods Michael had forgotten about that until now).

 

He raised his hands in surrender, compact clutched in his right, and closed his eyes. For the first time since Michael had found him, Jeremy found himself relaxed and at peace, the ache in his chest lessening considerably. Michael was safe. Even if he didn’t want Jeremy, he was safe.

 

"How fucking  _ dare _ you, you- you..." Michael gasped and he heard the sword clatter by his side before Jeremy felt himself scooped up, close to Michael. "Oh god, Jeremy, oh no _ nonono _ . I'm so sorry, I let it happen again. Are you OK? God, you can't be OK, oh no..." Fingers started moving through his hair. No, he didn't deserve this, he wasn't wanted. Why was he being treated like this?

 

Jeremy awkwardly patted Michael’s arm which was wrapped around him so gently. Even if he wasn’t wanted, Michael obviously wanted him to at least believe he was for now. Maybe so it could be taken away later, but Jeremy could play along. It would make Michael happy. Probably make Jake happy too when he came back. “I’m fine Mikey, didn’t even really bruise me. I’m tough, remember?” Even if he was trying to, Jeremy couldn’t conjure up his usual energy or anything. He just felt so tired. Maybe playing along was a bad idea, but he couldn’t stop now. It would upset him more.

 

"Jeremy, you were willing to give yourself up to Tartarus... Oh my god, Jeremy..." Michael, with the hand that had been through his hair, for some reason cupped his cheek and had him face Michael. "Please, tell me  _ exactly _ how you're feeling. I need to know, no sugar-coating or lying to make me feel better." There was a steadiness in his vision, and that tacky pink was finally gone, his eyes no longer hazed over.

 

Jeremy couldn’t meet his gaze for long, eyes closing again from heartbreak or fear, he didn’t know. “But then you’ll be upset, and I don’t want that,” Jeremy half whimpered out, unable to stop the words at all. Michael had asked for answers, maybe if Jeremy were honest, Michael would want him? No, that was stupid. No one ever wanted Jeremy.

 

"I don't care about that, I want you to tell me because I want your happiness. You aren't happy, you just had to restrain me and fight me off, but you wanted the compact... It did something to you, like it did to me. Please, I  _ want _ to know. I  _ need _ you to tell me so I can help you." The thumb from Michael's hand cupping his cheek gently rubbed against his cheek, against a clear patch of skin with no acne.

 

Jeremy wanted to lean into the gentle touch like he used to, when he foolishly believed that someone, anyone, wanted him. But he couldn’t bring himself to now that he knew the truth. Still, Michael wanted him to tell the truth. For whatever reason, Michael wanted Jeremy to do something, so he damn well was going to do it.

 

“Empty,” was all he could manage at first, but he would persevere. Michael wanted this from Jeremy. At least it was something. “I understand though. M’not worth it. M’not worth  _ anything _ . And nobody actually wants me. M’never gonna be wanted or loved, it’s a lie. Don’t blame anyone though. Not much in me to want anyways,” Jeremy eventually managed to mumble, feeling tears start to fall again. Oh. That was why he was crying earlier. He was realizing how much he didn’t deserve and how little he was wanted. Good to know.

 

"Jeremy, that... that's not true at all, none of that is. You're worth  _ everything _ . Your dad wants you, my moms, our friends back at the camp, my dog, and I do too. We all want and love you," Michael told him back, the thumb rubbing his skin and eventually swiping away the new tears forming and falling. "There are so many things to love about you, so many things you bring to the table that no one else can. Your snark, your humor, your wit are a few things. Your company, your love to give, the care you have..." 

 

Michael let out a shaking sigh before Jeremy felt him rest his their foreheads together, brown eyes staring into his bland, blue ones. "I could go on for  _ so _ long telling you all the things I adore in you, I  _ have _ with Jake when you've been asleep 'cause I know you'd get all flustered and embarrassed if I told you all the great things that you have inside you..."

 

Jeremy’s tears fell harder. “Lies. You’re lying.” He sobbed weakly, struggling to get away. Normally he could deal with the lies but after everything that happened, he just couldn’t take it. He almost wished that Michael hadn’t snapped out of eidolon’s haze so quickly, that his sword had found its mark after all. It would hurt less. He knew the truth, he finally realized. The compact had shown him the truth, that he could never have any of what it showed him. He could never be wanted. 

 

Jeremy didn’t realize that he never stopped speaking.

 

"I...  _ Jeremy _ ," Michael muttered out, and Jeremy realized that he was crying now as well. "None of what I said was a lie. Everything I'm telling you now is the truth, not whatever you saw in that compact. I... I don't know everything it showed you, what it said you couldn't have, but it was lies. It was all lies, by the eidolon, I think. It wanted to use the compact to come back, use you and use me. This has to be a side effect of it..." He let out a soft gasp as he seemed to figure something out. "Holy shit, it... it wanted you..." More tears started falling down Michael's face, but he stayed fully focused on Jeremy.

 

No! This was why Jeremy didn’t want to say anything! Now Michael was upset... Jeremy shakily reached up and cupped Michael’s cheeks, well aware that he wasn’t allowed to, didn’t deserve to, but doing it anyways. He left the compact on his lap. “It’s okay, Mikey. It’s okay. It’s over now, the Eidolon can’t get to you so long as you keep the compact closed.” That had to be it, right? Michael was just scared because the eidolon wanted to use Jeremy to come back. Well Jeremy would leave the compact alone, to make sure it couldn’t take Michael again. He’d keep it close just as reminder of what reality was.

 

"I don't care about it getting  _ me _ , I care about it getting  _ you _ ," Michael muttered out, leaning into Jeremy's touch. "He was gonna take your place, become you, and you'd be  _ gone  _ Jeremy, fucking  _ gone _ !"

 

“But you’d be happy because you wanted him,” Jeremy pointed out quietly. “And so would everyone else, because he was _ better _ . The-“ Jeremy had a realization. “The only reason it was draining  _ you _ was because I’m still around...” He let go of Michael’s face to clumsily reach down for the compact, fumbling as he tried to grab it. Maybe there was still a chance-

 

Michael's hand snatched it up first. "Oh hell no, you aren't letting it out again. The only reason I wanted it was because it enchanted me into thinking it was  _ you _ ! It made me think _ you _ were the eidolon!" Michael chucked the compact across the room, near the door just as it opened, Jake there with wide eyes as he heard it hit the wall near his feet. He jumped at least two inches into the air as he looked over at where it landed.

 

"What the-"

 

"You don't listen to that damn thing, listen to  _ us _ . Jake, come here, please, I need your truth magic stuff!"

 

"As long as you fill me in on what the _ fuck _ is happening," Jake agreed as he shut the door, quickly dropping the bundle of cash he had before settling down on the floor next to Michael and Jeremy, back to the door.

 

Jeremy curled up in on himself, covering his ears and shutting his eyes. Michael was _ lying _ , probably as part of a prank or whatever he had been perpetuating all these years. No one wanted Jeremy! It wasn’t possible. No one even  _ liked _ him, let alone could love him! Not even his own family wanted him!

 

He felt hands gently rest on top of his own, he recognized them as Jake's, after a few minutes. "Jeremy, please listen to me," Jake asked, and before Jeremy could say anything, he started talking.

 

"You _ are _ loved, everything you saw in that compact mirror was a lie. I can't lie, not without feeling sick and gross, you know this 'cause of who my dad is, right?"

 

Jeremy kept his eyes screwed shut, but he did nod slowly. That much was true. “M’not though.” Jeremy felt like he might be sick, this was wrong. He wasn’t wanted.

 

"Wrong, you are loved, the compact mirror lied to you. People care about you, right?"

 

Jeremy shook his head again, trying to curl in on himself again. His stomach was flipping and his head pounded with  _ something _ . He hated it. He wanted it to stop.

 

"Wrong, people  _ do _ care about you, the compact mirror lied to you. Do people want you?"

 

Jeremy felt something trying to force its way out his throat. He fought to keep it down.

 

He shook his head again, pain wracking his body and head. No one wanted him; he was alone. No one wanted him, ever. Not possible. He felt gentle but strong hands hold him down and stop him from thrashing.

 

"Wrong, people _ want _ you, the compact mirror lied to you. Did the compact mirror tell you the truth?"

 

It  _ hurt _ . It hurt so much. Jeremy’s eyes flew open as he screamed in pain. The sound was muffled by the golden dust forcing its way out his throat. He threw himself away from Michael, turning so he was on his stomach, barely holding himself up as he coughed up lungful after lungful of the dust. Jeremy felt gentle hands, Michael’s hands, rub his back soothingly until he was done. For a moment he lied there, barely supported by his own arm. Then Michael pulled him close again. Because he cared. Because he wanted Jeremy, at least on some level. Because Jeremy was loved.

 

“No. That piece of shit was lying,” he rasped after a moment, glaring over to where it lay almost innocently on the floor.

 

"Right, the compact mirror lied to you." 

 

Jeremy watched as Michael reached over, fingers alit, and he carefully lit the pile of dust until it was no more. Michael then pinched down on the flame, leaving nothing left. "And now there's none of it left."

 

“...Well I feel like shit.” Jeremy chuckled weakly after a moment. He leant closer to Michael, weakly grabbing him in a one armed hug, and he reached out and tried to tug Jake into it as well.

 

"Man, me too," Michael said as Jake brought himself into the hug, pulling Jeremy and Michael close. "I'm ready to sleep for a week.  _ You  _ need to sleep for at least a month after all of that shit you went through."

 

“Yeah, sleep sounds good about now,” Jeremy agreed, not making any moves to get up. He was comfortable, squished by his very favorite person and someone who was quickly becoming his second favorite person.

 

Jeremy suddenly blinked, worry starting to trickle into his mind. “You’re alright though, right Mikey? I mean, I had you in a fucking choke hold for almost a minute, even if I wasn’t cutting off your air! I didn’t do any damage, did I?”

 

"No no, I'm fine," he was reassured, "You didn't do any damage to me Remy, I promise." A soft hum passed Michael's lips. "Jake, you handle the compact, tie it up, and I'll get Remy and I into bed, yeah?"

 

"Got it. If you think you two don't need comfort from Jakey-D though, you're both wrong." With that, Jeremy felt Jake's arms let go, and he felt himself start to move up.

 

"C'mon, Little Chef, time t'go lie down. I'll just heat up the food later."

 

"Wh-  _ my fries _ !"

 

“They’d have been cold anyways. Mikey was already here well before you got back,” Jeremy pointed out with an exhausted grin. Finally. He could finally feel the appropriate emotions flowing. He didn’t realize how much he missed being happy and just content until it was given back to him.

 

Jeremy stood and collapsed face first into the bed, pulling his glasses off as he fell, so as not to break them. He held them up for Michael to take, as usual. The routine felt so out of practice that it was almost painful, but Jeremy wasn’t about to let it die.

 

“Get your asses into bed. I’ve spent a whole month with that dust in my chest, I demand compensation in the form of cuddles.” Normally he wouldn’t be so open about it, but he needed the affection. Plus, he just felt a lot of love right then: platonic, almost familial love for Jake (seriously it was on par for the sort he felt for his dad) and platonic and romantic for Michael. Who admitted he only wanted the eidolon because he thought it was Jeremy. And didn’t Jake tell him that Michael gushed about him for a full twenty minutes? Wow. Holy fuck that was a lot.

Maybe once his brain was totally clear of all this, he could tell Michael exactly what he saw in the mirror which got him in the first place. Even if it was out, he still felt the thoughts planted. He needed to weed the garden of his mind. And as much as he was usually happy for whatever to grow there, Jeremy wasn’t gonna let the poisonous plants take root any longer.

 

"Hold on, Mister Boss Man, I'm doing somethin'," Jake playfully grumbled out. He could see Jake taking some tape from their pack (duct tape actually, because you never knew what it could fix). 

 

Michael, meanwhile, collapsed into bed beside him after he took his glasses off too. "More than happy t'give, my dude," his best friend muttered out as he wrapped himself around Jeremy, pulling him close. "If you think I'm letting go, you're wrong. Well, except to pee and when we have to leave, but otherwise I'm stuck to you."

 

“Good. I need to be squished for a while, that’s one benefit of being shorter than you giants.” Jeremy grumbled playfully, barely containing how happy he was.

 

"Well don't worry 'bout that, you're gonna get squished for a good while," Michael reassured him, and Jeremy felt his hand running along his back. "You need  _ all _ of the love right now."

 

"You'll get some of my love for you two nerds in a minute, the stupid rhinestones stuck on here are messin' with me tying it up. I'm trying to peel 'em all off and it's hard."

 

Jeremy nuzzled closer to Michael, feeling contentment bubble up in his chest. This was something he had seen in the mirror at one point, Michael holding him close just because he could. It was something he had been told he wasn’t allowed. And yet, here he was, less than an hour later, wrapped up in Michael’s arms feeling loved and wanted. Michael wanted Jeremy around.

 

From somewhere else in the room, Jeremy heard Jake make a small sound of triumph, then the squealing of duct tape being pulled. Michael flinched, really hating the noise even if he used duct tape a lot, and Jeremy ran his hand soothingly over his arm.  Then there was the sound of Jake dropping the compact onto the table and the bed dipped as he climbed on. 

 

“C’mon Jakey-Dad! Cuddle squish time!” Jeremy whined, squirming a little and making Michael chuckle.

 

“Alright alright, calm yourself child,” Jake said around a laugh before Jeremy his arms wrap around him. He basically had Jake on one side, Michael on the other. It was like he was the filling in the middle of an Oreo or a Chipwich. Honestly, he didn’t mind and really enjoyed it (he really did need the cuddling squish, the pressure and reassurance helped him to already feel a bit better). 

 

“This all good Remy?” Michael softly asked him. He looked up and saw him smiling, one that held obvious exhaustion but also fondness and something he could finally recognize: love.

 

Jeremy had to take a second to steady himself, struck by the rush of happiness as he finally put all the pieces together. Then he nodded, sighing contentedly.

 

“Much better.” He felt wanted. He felt loved. And he finally felt like he belonged again.


	12. Michael: Why Are There So Many God Damn Birds?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies! So, I’m gonna say thanks again for the amazing support, because holy cannoli we’re already over 800 hits? Just omfg guys, you’re just so amazing! I’m studying for exams at the moment, so i can’t reply to your comments straight away, just know they mean the world to me!
> 
> As for this chapter, we get a new character who we absolutely adore, as well as some more development in the boyf riends saga. Also birds. So many birds.
> 
> And now a word from my favourite person (and yes, it’s really true she’s my favourite person :3)
> 
> ‘You guys are insane with the support for this fic! You make my day and I love reading every comment, even if I can’t respond to them! <333  
> This chapter introduces a new important character that I hope you guys will take kindly to. Also, a lot of bad coming these kids way, whoops. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ‘

After a nice night together, they all decided to take a bus. It was early January, and they woke up to snow. Yeah, even if Michael was a heater, nu-uh, walking in the snow and cold weather wasn’t happening just yet. 

 

They  _ did _ walk for a bit, for a few days when there wasn’t too harsh of a wind, but switched to a bus when they could, following along the bus route. To go to Salt Lake City, they needed to go to Las Vegas since it lead to a highway that went right through the city. Plus, if they tried another way, the way would be too long (and too pricey). 

 

They were currently going through Arizona, and Iounging in the bus’ back row. Jeremy was nestled against him, which he certainly didn’t mind. He held him close and rubbed along his arm. It has been over a week, almost two since they got the rest of the damned eidolon out of him. Michael was worried Jeremy still suffered a little of that toxic mindset he was pulled into. Thankfully, he was a lot better, but he was still worried. 

 

“How are you feeling?” Michael couldn’t help but ask as he rested his head on top of his, taking off his headphones so he could focus back in on reality.

 

Jeremy hummed softly, opening his eyes to look up at Michael with a small smile. “Alright. It’s one of the better days.” He pressed closer towards Michael, getting comfortable again. “How about you?” Admittedly, Michael still caught himself staring at Jeremy, wondering if he was the real deal sometimes. That eidolon’s spell was  _ powerful _ .

 

“As OK as I can be, I guess. I mean, not to jinx anything but I haven’t accidentally started a fire or anything since we started this journey, so yay,” Michael said, waving his free hand in a weak attempt at a jazz hand. “Gotta look at the positives, y’know? Even if it’s hard sometimes...”

 

Jeremy snorted. “S’not like I’d let you burn anything.” He chuckled. “We’ve done alright so far. Done better than I thought would would, and worked faster.”

 

“Yeah, positives!” Michael almost cheered up before gently squeezing Jeremy with the arm wrapped around him. “Just keep that mindset up. If I’m doing that, you gotta too.”

 

“Yeah, I’ve been working on that,” Jeremy agreed, sighing again. Then he froze, tensing up for a second before double tapping on Michael’s arm. That meant he had one the eidolon’s intrusive thoughts. He pressed closer to Michael’s side.

 

Michael held Jeremy closer, his free hand reaching up to his earring and tugging. He had been working during some sleepless nights (they took watches when they camped and slept) to see if he could make his headphones transferable, meaning he could take them off his own head and put them onto someone else. He shifted his head so he could do that with Jeremy, smiling when he saw it worked. “There, just let some Disney music soothe your soul, Remy.”

 

Jeremy blinked, then relaxed, closing his his eyes and nuzzling against Michael again. Proof that Disney made everything better.

 

Jake watched them fondly, with a little worry in his gaze. “You know, I never actually asked. What did the mirror show you guys to mess you both up so much?” He paused. “If it’s too hard to think about don’t worry. But I am curious if it’s not too much.”

 

Michael hesitated. It wasn’t bad, honestly, he loved it! The fact that it had almost made him ruin Jeremy by helping take him out and that he would’ve been none the wiser…

 

He physically and mentally shook the idea away as he shook his head. Talking about things made it better. “I’m not too sure about Remy, but it... it showed everything I wanted, specifically with him,” he admitted. Jeremy was busy jamming out and relaxing to the Moana soundtrack, he didn’t need to worry about him overhearing. “Like us together after the quest is done, us getting older together, intimate moments I always dreamt of... That sorta thing.”

 

“So it showed you your greatest desires with him?” Jake hummed thoughtfully. “I wonder if that’s exclusive to you because it was synced to you. Like if someone other than you or Jeremy looked into it, if it would do something different.” Jake shot a look at the backpack, where the mirror was stored before shaking his head.

 

“I don’t know, but I don’t wanna risk it. It might, I dunno, compel them to make Jeremy or I have the mirror? All I know is I don’t wanna look into it again if it makes me turn on him,” Michael admitted as he rested his head back on top of Jeremy’s. His cheeks also warmed as the implications of what Jake said first hit him. “I-  _ Jake _ ,” he whined out then, glancing out the window at the passing scenery of Arizona.

 

“You two talking about the mirror?” Jeremy asked suddenly. Michael glanced down in shock, finding that Jeremy had shifted one of the ear pads off. Judging by his expression, he hadn’t heard any of what he had said, probably only catching the tail end of the conversation.

 

Relief spread through him at that realization before he hummed. “Y-yeah, Jake just asked ‘bout what I saw an’ all,” he muttered out in explanation, glancing back out the window.

 

“Might as well...” Jeremy hummed, then he sighed heavily. “It showed me everything I ever wanted. Friends, family... love,” he admitted quietly, not looking at anyone as his cheeks flamed. “But it made me feel like I wasn’t allowed it, that none of it could ever be a reality because...” Jeremy took a deep breath, shaking his head. “Because no one wanted me. Because I didn’t deserve it.” 

 

Jake reached over, grabbing one of Jeremy’s hands. “And you know it was lying. You  _ can _ have anything it showed you, anything that you want. Because you’re loved and wanted and you deserve it all,” he reassured, his voice firm. Jeremy relaxed again.

 

Michael nodded in agreement. “Yeah, and anytime you doubt that, we will be sure to remind you as best we can, so you know how loved and wanted you are,” he reassured Jeremy before squeezing him around his middle. “Don’t worry, we got your back.”

 

Jeremy nodded, and shot Michael a small smile which was loaded with... something. He couldn’t exactly tell what, but it had been happening occasionally for the past couple of years and then a lot since the quest began. Michael had to say, it did send nice sort of sparks fizzling in his chest.

 

“That does confirm my theory to a point though, it affected you both differently, but it showed you the same sort of thing: what you really want. It’s good to know, if nothing else.” Jake shrugged, and Michael ignored the questioning look Jeremy sent him. Jeremy wouldn’t press, he knew, but it still made him feel a bit awkward.

 

“It just showed me some stuff with you,” Michael clarified, gently squeezing him once more. He could give him at least that much, even if it made his cheeks grow warm and his gaze (read: he) now refused to look anywhere but outside.

 

Michael could feel Jeremy’s blush heat up his cheeks, even if he wasn’t looking at him. Then, Jeremy shifted so he was still pressed close but he could also look away. “Mine- er- mine focused on you a lot too,” he mumbled before slipping the headphones on properly again and letting himself get lost to the dulcet tones of the Rock.

 

Jake groaned dramatically and rolled his eyes as he settled down again.

 

When Jeremy could no longer hear him, Michael turned his head back around to face Jake. “What else am I supposed to do? Tell him all the stuff I really saw in detail? Vague is good enough for now.”

 

“You’d be surprised, Maestro,” Jake grumbled. “I swear, you’re both as bad as each other. Stubborn as a centaur.”

 

“Wait, what do you-“

 

Before he could ask, Michael felt the bus slow down to a stop. He looked to the front with Jake and the other passengers as the driver parked the bus. “Sorry folks, there’s some issues it looks like. I’m gonna radio in for another bus, so you’re welcome to keep sitting or walk a little around, but don’t go far.”

 

“It’s probably nothing...” Jake said with uncertainty, eyes shifting nervously.

 

Jeremy slipped off the headphones, blinking in surprise when they turned back to the earrings on him. They didn’t exactly suit his aesthetic.

 

“Why did we stop?” he asked, reengaging the headphones and slipping one ear pad off.

 

“Bus issues, a new one’s being called in. We can stay on the bus th-“

 

“OK, I’ll actually need everyone to go. The front’s starting to smoke,” the bus driver said, and everyone on board quickly grabbed their things and started exiting the bus.

 

“... Or not...”

 

Michael quickly stole his headphones back and took them off, enjoying the small weight of the earrings again. It felt weird to go without them.

 

Jake grabbed the backpack and stood, grabbing both Jeremy and Michael’s hands and tugging them out behind him. “Hey! Just because we call you Jakey-Dad sometimes doesn’t mean you need to baby us. We’re capable of getting off the bus alone.” Jeremy chuckled, teasingly poking at Jake’s arm. Jake ducked his head, his grin sort of embarrassed.

 

“Habit, I guess.”

 

“Lead the way,” Michael joked, waving his free arm ahead as Jake just laughed. 

 

“Yeah, otherwise you two’d get lost and confused.”

 

“Oh,  _ totally _ ,” Michael playfully agreed as he lead them off the bus, the last to go besides the driver. “Where would we be without you?”

 

“Lost, dead, in a ditch?”

 

“Bellies being more full of pizza?” Jeremy added with a shit eating grin. He cackled as Jake lightly swatted him around his head.

 

“Hey, c’mon, leave the adult here alone,” Michael said before gently swatting at Jeremy’s shoulder. “If he wasn’t here, you’d be in a nug coma probably.”

 

“I would be in bliss, is what you me-“ Jeremy cut himself off, eyes going wide as he looked at the sky. He tapped Jake’s shoulder and Michael’s arm, pointing up to where he was looking.

 

Not too far away, circling high in the air, was a flock of birds. Michael was about to tease Jeremy about his reaction (even if Jeremy didn’t like birds after the Summers incident, he wasn’t usually afraid of them) until he noticed that they were not like any other birds he had ever seen.

 

Their feathers were an inky black, but they were so reflective that they seemed to be almost metallic. Their beaks were long and thin and looked like they were made from bronze. And they were easily some of the biggest birds Michael had ever seen.

 

“Those aren’t normal... are they?” Jeremy asked quietly, eyes never leaving the birds.

 

“I don’t think so,” Michael muttered out while Jake cursed under his breath. 

 

“Oh of  _ course _ .” Jake quickly walked back, his eyes looking to the front of the bus before hurrying back over. “Damn Stymphalian birds.”

 

“Damn stump phallic birds?” Michael asked, brows furrowed in confusion.

 

“No, Maestro, Stymphalian birds,” Jake corrected, saying the word slowly. “They sabotaged the bus from what I can tell.”

 

“Birds can do that?” Michael quietly. Jeremy jumped, eyes still fixated on the birds but brow furrowed with vague recognition. 

 

“They’re something Heracles faced, aren’t they? I don’t remember what they did, but the name reminds me of that.”

 

“They’re birds basically made of metal and they eat people,” Jake explained, voice low so none of the other bus patrons would hear. 

 

“Oh, well that’s great. This is all probably a trap. Lure us away from the bus or otherwise they’ll attack these innocents,” Michael muttered out, arms crossed over his chest as Jake just nodded. “I was hoping you’d deny it.”

 

“We should probably go to wherever those birds are circling over, but be careful that they don’t bite.” Jake pointed to Jeremy then. “You’re gonna be the strongest here with your jacket. Use it to stay safe, Maestro and I’ll have to do distance.”

 

Jeremy gulped but nodded. “I sorta remember now. They’re poisonous, right? Venomous or something,” he asked as he slowly started towards the birds, grabbing his JoyCons from his pockets.

 

“Yup. So be careful and don’t get bit.”

 

“Oh great, just what I wanted to deal with. I’ve eaten so much chicken and they’re gonna come back and bite me in the ass. Maybe even literally!” Michael made sure his hands started to warm up, tugging on his earring chain and making sure only one ear pad was on. 

 

“I mean, if you believe in karma or not, maybe it’s just your retribution?”

 

“Jake, please, I don’t want a philosophical lecture that makes me dream about everything I’ve eaten ever trying to eat me after this.”

 

Jeremy chuckled, but it sounded slightly shaky. “Dude, if anything they’re coming after me for my nug consumption. I’ve eaten more than my fair share for my fun sized body.” Jake sort of snorted at that, but it was a little forced. Everyone was getting nervous.

 

They had almost made it through the forest to where the birds were circling, but it was impossible to tell what they were above besides the fact it was a clearing. The underbrush was too thick to see through, and Jeremy was literally having to use his swords to hack away at it to make it through.

 

Jake has his bow and arrows out, his quiver on his back. Michael had his hands ready, though was sure not to touch any trees or anything that could catch fire. He’d have to be careful with the birds when he shot them…

 

“Hey Remy, do you remember how Heracles beat these birds?”

 

“Bow and arrow. But they were poisoned with... hydra blood I think. If you work with Jake, though, it should work too. Roast them. I’ll cut them up if they get close, if I can.” Jeremy huffed, his posture straightening a little as Michael’s saw the calm descend on him. Michael wasn’t sure how he always knew, but he could tell from a glance when Jeremy was feeling even an ounce of his demigod instincts.

 

“Yeah, that should work. They’re not fireproof, just hardy.” Jake nodded, knocking an arrow, ready to draw at a moment’s notice. They broke through the forest into a large clearing, where a young girl, maybe thirteen years old, stood surrounded by the birds. They had all landed around her.

 

“There you guys are! Finally, I’ve been waiting,” the girl seemed to grumble as she was messing with her seemingly natural curls. She seemed ethereally beautiful, which definitely meant danger. “I’ve been so bored waiting! Couldn’t you have gotten here sooner?”

 

“Uh, we came as fast as we could?” Michael offered with a hesitant smile and shrug. 

 

She huffed, though narrowed her eyes as she looked between the three. “You don’t even know who I am, do you? No clue?”

 

“Well, you’re a goddess, aren’t you? I’m pretty sure I recognize you from Olympus,” Jake ventured carefully, eyes mistrustful and cautious. 

 

The girl brightened slightly, before her expression darkened. “Yes, but what’s my  _ name _ ?”

 

Jeremy looked over her carefully, taking in every aspect of her form.

 

“Since your human form is so young, I think I actually know. You’re Lady Hebe, goddess of Youth and daughter of Lord Zeus and Lady Hera.” Jeremy was being unusually polite, but it made some sort of sense. This goddess had no loyalty to them, unlike the thirteen they were helping. He had to be polite to make sure she didn’t smite them or something.

 

Her eyes seemed to light up at that before nodding. “Yeah, that’s me!” It only took a second for her expression to darken again. “But no one ever remembers me! I just have to do things for all the gods, the ones you’re helping! I never get to do anything!” She stomped her foot on the ground, and the birds around and on her shoulders seemed to grow angrier. As Michael looked closer, he could see her eyes slightly glazed over, a little unfocused... like how Jeremy looked after dealing with Sammy, but worse…

 

Jake seemed to pick up on that as well, since he shot Michael a concerned look. There was no way, right? Charmspeak only worked on mortals, surely not on a _ god _ right...? But then, the prophecy did specify a ‘minor traitor.’ Hebe was a minor god…

 

“Well we remembered you. And we’re being sent around too. Why don’t we just talk, maybe we can help you somehow?” Jeremy ventured, obviously not picking up on the look in Hebe’s eyes. That sort of made sense, he had only been on the receiving end, never the outside.

 

“No, you’re  _ helping _ my parents! The only way for you to help is do nothing at all or to die!” She pointed a finger at the group, a bit rashly with the sound of teenage defiance in her voice. “If you aren’t  _ with _ me, you’re against me! I won’t go back to scrubbing Ares’ back and fetching grapes for everyone during meetings! No more!” The glazed over look seemed to only worsen as she stomped once more. 

 

The birds started to raise their wings back, and Michael reached over, gently tugging back on Jeremy’s jacket. “No-go to talk for now, fighting time. She’s having a teenage tantrum.” He made sure to talk loud enough for only Jeremy and Jake to hear because he already had Zeus hating him, he didn’t need Hebe added onto that list.

 

Jeremy nodded, but his face was grim. “I know kids are stubborn and everything, but this is a new, frankly scary level of teenage rebellion,” he hissed back to them.

 

“She’s been caught by Sammy’s Charmspeak. Look at her eyes,” Jake pointed out, and Jeremy jolted. 

 

“ _ That’s _ what that is?”

 

Apparently, Hebe didn’t like their whispering because she let out a frustrated shriek. “Sammy was right! You’re all rude idiots! I’ll be  _ glad _ to take you three to him to teach you some manners!” She pointed her finger into the air, and the birds all took flight. Then she pointed it straight at Jeremy, and all hell broke loose.

 

Michael jumped back with Jake, both readying their own weapons. Hebe just stood back and let out a teenage-angst-filled rant while the birds started reigning down. They kept trying to swoop down, and it was easier to do with him and Jake since they were trying to keep distance and were only doing long-range. 

 

From his peripheral vision, Michael saw Jeremy being bitten at (the idea versus the actual action of a bird biting down on someone went from cool in theory to terrible in practice). Every time he got bit though, he made sure it was somewhere his 'demon' jacket covered, and he was able to cut them and back off. He'd shoot then, lighting the cut ones on fire and kill them.

 

More seemed to come as they killed the current ones, and Michael heard Jake hiss from beside him. He saw Jake stab one of the birds with an arrow he was loading, and he felt a searing, sharp pain in his arm. "God damn-" Looking down, he saw a bird biting, trying to start gnawing on his arm, and he quickly lit his arm on fire and watched it drop. "Motherfucker."

 

Jeremy darted closer to them, cutting two birds out of the sky as he went. He was between them in an instant, throwing his right arm in front of Jake’s chest, where a bird had apparently given up biting and was trying to stab him with its needle like beak. The beak pierced into Jeremy’s forearm, digging in but not making it past the denim. He slashed the bird and it fell the the ground. 

 

“You two doing alright?” he gasped out after a second.

 

"Yeah, the bites just sting, we should be fine with only a few bites though," Jake reassured Jeremy before shooting another arrow into an incoming bird, and it fell in front of him. He took out the arrow and repositioned it. 

 

"Yeah, we're fine, don't worry," Michael told him before burning another bird out of the sky. "Are you OK though?"

 

Jeremy nodded, throwing himself in front of Michael so a bird hit his back, flinching. “Ah! Yes. I’m fine. Just stings, but I’ll be fine.” He spun, and sliced the bird in two, before launching himself forwards and taking out two more.

 

“How many more you see, guys?” Jake called out. “I got twenty from my view!”

 

“Twenty three!” Jeremy yelled, cutting into the nearest one to him. “Make that twenty two!”

 

“Yeah, I see twenty t-“ Michael cursed as he got almost stabbed through the arm. He managed to grab it before it went all the way through his arm, burning it with his hand before tossing it down. “Make It twenty-one.”

 

“If you guys just stop helping the gods and apologize,  _ maybe  _ I’ll tell them to stop.”

 

“How can we do that if we’re focusing on defending ourselves?” Jeremy countered, dodging one that dove for his head and slicing it cleanly in two.

 

Jake shot a bird heading towards Michael. “Yeah! We can’t focus and properly apologize if we’re fighting for our lives!”

 

“If you didn’t sass so much, you could!” Hebe cried out, and birds seemed to crow in agreement with her. 

 

Michael grumbled under his breath as he burnt another bird. “It’s useless to talk right now, she’s heavily under the Charmspeak.” He shot one that was about to stab Jake with its beak.

 

“Ugh, Fine! Let’s just get this over with!” Jeremy groaned, taking out a couple of birds in his ‘Beyblade attack.’ They continued fighting for a few more minutes, taking out each and every one of the birds. By the time they were all dead, the clearing was full of golden dust and smelt sort of like roast chicken.

 

“This is making me hungry,” Jeremy grumbled, shaking the dust out of his hair. “Now, Lady Hebe, are you going to let us talk? Or are you gonna be stubborn. I can deal with either, I cussed out your dad and I won’t hesitate to do the same to you.”

 

Hebe blinked. “Wait,  _ you’re _ the Jeremiah that Dad was complaining about after he got his tablet back?” She grinned. “Why didn’t you say so! You’re my hero! Dad was being so overbearing before, but then he locked himself away in a strop for three days afterwards! Especially after Uncle Hades and Uncle Poseidon chewed him out too!”

 

“Yeah, your dad hates my guts, he sorta has screwed over a lot of my life.”

 

Hebe gasped at that before clapping his hands together. “Oh, Michael, you started the no-sex war between Hephaestus and Dad!”

 

“Look, we’re not on the best terms with the Twelve. Can you just hear us out? Look.” Jake had pulled out the Eidolon Mirror from the backpack and had cut open the tape with his arrows. He tossed it over to Hebe, who fumbled and caught it. “What do you see?”

 

She opened it before looking inside. Her eyes seemed to light up and become a little clearer. “I... being respected and loved, being able to do what  _ I _ want... but I can’t tell  _ what _ I’m doing...”

 

Jeremy jumped on this opportunity. “To be respected and loved, you listen to those around you. People like that, respect that. Just hear us out, then you can decide on the best way to proceed, yeah?” Hebe paused, then nodded, closing the mirror and watching them all carefully.

 

“I’ll listen. But no promises after that!”

 

Michael stepped forward then, taking the initiative even if he felt a tiny bit woozy. “Have you ever tried to talk to your parents about this before?” Hebe pouted before hesitantly shaking her head. “Maybe you should try to talk to them instead of trying to take them down. It’s not healthy. You don’t want to end up like your dad, right? Be the better person than him.”

 

Hebe seemed to think it over before crossing her arms over her chest. “But you don’t talk with your own dad to solve the issues you got with him, right?”

 

... Well fuck. She was right. He didn’t want to, but he frowned as he let out a sigh. “How about this: you stop helping the destruction of your parents and talk to them, and after this all is over, I’ll talk with my own dad.”

 

Jeremy shot him a proud smile, and Michael felt his chest warm a little, even as his head started to spin slightly. “I’ll make sure he keeps it, I promise. Just please, try,” Jeremy encouraged, shooting Hebe a charming smile. She paused, then nodded slowly. The haziness in her eyes faded entirely.

 

“Okay, I’ll do that. But only if Michael promises too as well.” She smiled, looking calm and relaxed at last. 

 

“I promise,” Michael said after a moment, sighing. Hebe grinned and nodded to them.

 

“Then I do too.” Jeremy slowly walked over to her and took her hand after she nodded. Then he took a knee and pressed a gentle kiss to the back of it.

 

“Thank you, Lady Hebe,” he said, with a slightly flourish to his bow. Hebe giggled.

 

“Of course, Jeremiah! Oh, also, I see the birds didn’t pierce your awesome jacket, but I don’t think that Michael and your friend were so lucky. The poison’s gonna start to affect them soon, but I dunno how to cure it.” Wait, what?

 

“If you’ll allow it, my lady, we’ll take our leave?” Jeremy asked after stumbling over his words a moment. Hebe nodded and Jeremy offered one more bow before darting over to Michael and Jake. Hebe vanished in a flash of soft, golden light.

 

Jeremy was between Jake and Michael in an instant. “Sit down, both of you, just for a second. Let me check you guys over,” he instructed firmly, and Michael couldn’t think of a reason to disagree.

 

Jake sat down beside Michael and Jake let out a soft groan. “Gods, OK, it’s finally hitting me. I don’t wanna know what I’d feel like if I got bit and hit more,” he muttered out as Michael saw him rub his head. “I don’t know how t’treat this, sorry Mister Boss Man...”

 

Jeremy groaned, then jolted as though shocked. His eyes turned a dark shade of green and he stood. For a moment, he looked indecisive before he darted off, returning a few minutes later and pressing some leaves to the bites. He was panting harshly as he worked, wrapping bandages around each of the leaves.

 

“Those are yarrow leaves, aren’t they? Where did you find them?” Jake exclaimed, slurring his words a little. Jeremy shook his head, focusing on bandaging them up, looking more than a little freaked.

 

“Remy, are you OK?” Michael asked, feeling his head becoming dizzy and feeling a little out of it. “D’you need my headphones?” He reached up, taking his headphones off, and tried to put them on top of his head. Listening to music would help calm him down, right?

 

Jeremy took a shuddering breath and grabbed Michael’s hand, stopping him. “I’m okay. I just- I need to focus. And I need to get you two away from here so I can call camp. Chiron will know how to help.” Jeremy’s voice shook but his hands remained steady as he bandaged them up.

 

“There’s a town about ten minutes from here. If you two lean on me, do you think you can walk?” he asked, sounding more in control than he did a moment ago.

 

“Won’t we squish you?” Jake laughed out, and Michael couldn’t help but laugh at the idea of that. He  _ was _ tiny compared to them. Would he even be able to get them to the town nearby?

 

Jeremy shook his head, grinning a little. “I’m small but I’m solid. I’ll be okay. Besides, I actually feel  _ really _ good right now. Like, I’m sore but I feel strong.” He stood, grabbing both Michael and Jake’s arms and pulling them to their feet, seemingly without a problem. Michael noticed how a couple of bushes shrivelled nearby, but it was just kinda funny. One minute they were there, the next they were gone!

 

He couldn’t help but laugh about it, and Jake just laughed along with him even if he didn’t know why. Why did you need a reason to laugh? Laughing was funny too! “Remy, you’re so tiny but you’re really strong! Sooo strong. How’re y’so strong?”

 

“Are you secretly Heracles?” Jake asked, gaping as Jeremy had them lean against him. 

 

“Wh- no, he couldn’t be! I’ve known him since we were  _ little _ , Jake!”

 

“Oooh... maybe not then...”

 

Jeremy shook his head. “I’m not Heracles, no. That would make the big man my dad and we  _ know _ how that relationship is.” He sighed heavily. “You two, however, are feverish. I don’t think the poison is fatal with how little got in you, but I need to talk to Chiron. So come on.” 

 

With one arm wrapped around each of them, and the backpack acting as a grip for them, Jeremy coaxed them into taking a step forwards. Everyone staggered a little, but no one fell over. Which was good, right? It meant he didn’t have to let go of Jeremy.

 

Michael held on a little tighter to Jeremy then. “Woah, is this like some three leg race stuff? Except it’s three and you’re the middle leg Remy.”

 

“Oooh yeah, you’re the middle man! Like here and if we all lie down, you’re always in the middle. Why’s that?”

 

“Yeah, you always like it, why? D’you like being in the middle? Is it ‘cause you like the cream in the middle of Oreos?”

 

Jeremy chuckled, guiding them through a few more steps. “I’m always in the middle because I’m the smallest. I fit best. And...” Jeremy looked first at Jake, then at Michael, smiling softly. “I secretly love cuddles. And this way, I get two times as many.” 

 

Jake gasped. “We need to give you lots if you like them, because it’ll make you happy!” Jeremy chuckled again.

 

Michael nodded enthusiastically in agreement. “Yeah! Remyyy, why didn’t you tell me sooner? I would’ve been givin’ you so many more cuddles!” He furrowed his brows in thought before gasping because he honestly got the _ best _ idea. “We could do that now!”

 

“Yeah! Then you’ll be super happy right now!”

 

“Not yet! When we get to the town, otherwise it’ll get dark and too cold to stay outside. If we get to town, we can get a motel and then have a comfy bed,” Jeremy offered, settling a rhythm for their walking. It was a little clumsy, and Jake and Michael both swayed a little but it worked. Kinda like they were dancing together!

 

“Mm, you’re right. Why are you so smart Remy?” Seriously, he was! He had them all walking together and knew that there was that town nearby! Plus, he knew so many things about Michael, like that he loved dogs and slushies. He was also super handsome. 

 

“Yeah, you know he is, even if he isn’t for me. Rich is.” Oh wait, had he been saying that? “Yeah Maestro, you have!” Woah…

 

Jeremy sort of spluttered, turning red as he tried to figure out what to say next. “I-er- thanks guys.” Jake laughed, almost falling over from how hard he was laughing. “Jake! Be careful!”

 

“I’m okay, Mister Boss Man. I’m just enjoying watching you and Maestro.”

 

“Why’re you watching us? You should be watching ahead of us if we’re walking!” Michael told him, and he was gonna push him a little bit oh no, they were supposed to stay all leaning against Jeremy. Plus, he was comfy... Yeah, never mind.

 

Jeremy sighed again. “Come on you guys. It’s not far to go.” He urged them forwards, keeping their rhythm as they walked. Michael was so grateful to have someone so awesome looking out for him. Jeremy was so special, and Michael would follow him anywhere. So right now, he followed Jeremy as he led them to the town.


	13. Jeremy: How Did I End Up Being the Responsible One?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies! This chapter was kinda hard for me to write because I’ve been in a similar situation to Jeremy myself, and at a similar age. It’s hard for everyone involved, but especially for the person who’s having to take care of their families at that sort of age. I hope Jeremy’s feelings and struggles come through and I hope you enjoy the chapter, regardless of how hard it is.
> 
> In other news, thank you /so/ much for the support we’ve been getting for this fic! It’s so amazing and it’s just awesome to see that you guys love this as much as we do. Thank you so much for everything! Love you guys!
> 
> And now a word from my favourite person:
> 
> ‘Hey guys, this is definitely a tougher chapter to get through. I feel bad for all three of our boys. Jeremy’s taking care of Jake and Michael, though he gets some help during and near the end of it! Also, some brief appearances from some helpful faces at the start!
> 
> Your support has been overwhelmingly great! Things have been crazy with me, and I thank Mara so much for helping upload chapters while I’ve been unable to do anything. Give her lots of love, please! And just thanks for the insane support for this fic, it’s very near and dear to us both. <3333 Love you all so much!!!!’

Jeremy sighed as he guided Jake and Michael into the large bed of the motel room. It had been a pain to get them to the town, and to get them to sit still long enough to check them into the motel in Flagstaff. Jeremy wasn’t sure how he knew the town was here, or how he managed to get them all the way there, but he had done it.

 

But now, his strength was failing, and both Jake and Michael were being difficult. It seemed the longer they were exposed to the venom from the birds, the more delirious and weaker they got. And they were still desperately trying to convince Jeremy to cuddle with them. Damn him and his big mouth. He never should have admitted it.

 

“Okay, so once you two are lying down, I’m going to go make a call. I’ll be back soon, promise,” he tried, letting Jake down and twisting to let Michael on to the end of the bed instead.

 

Both of them refused to let him go though, almost dragging him down onto the bed. “Mister Boss Man, no, you gotta lie down with us,” Jake whined as he continued to tug him down. 

 

Michael looked up at him with a whine of his own, giving him hazed over puppy eyes. “Please Remy? You’re so soft and cuddly, be in t’middle!”

 

Michael’s look alone almost made him crumble. Damnit. He was too weak and crushing too hard on him to deal with this.

 

“No, I gotta make this call to make sure you two stay healthy. Who knows what the birds did to your body!” Jeremy huffed, trying for stern but probably failing. “I’ll come cuddle as soon as I can, I promise.”

 

Michael whined again as he continued to tug down on his arm. “You can do that later, come lie down now Remy,” he almost begged. 

 

“Yeah, it’ll be so nice!”

 

“I want to but I _ can’t _ ,” Jeremy whined back, trying to escape their grip. He quickly undid his jacket and let himself slip out of it, his two sick friends falling back on to the bed with it. “I’ll be back as soon as I can. But you two need to rest, I don’t want you getting worse.” Movement seemed to speed up the effect of the venom, and it was already bad enough. They were both basically high as well as with a high fever, which meant they were delirious. And they kept demanding cuddles. Jeremy’s heart couldn’t take this.

 

Jake whined before starfishing over the bed while Michael kept reaching for Jeremy. “‘M gonna be so sad if y’go Remy, please don’t!” He seemed close to tears as he made grabby hands to him.

 

Oh nono _ nonono _ . Jeremy couldn’t deal with Michael tears, not now. He was barely keeping it together!

 

Quick! Use that brain Michael keeps complimenting (also, wow, Michael did mention Jeremy was smart a _ lot _ ).

 

“Okay, how about this. You two can come and sit with me in the bathroom while I call camp? But you can only come if you promise to behave!” This being in charge stuff was  _ hard _ , but Jeremy had to look after them. These were his favorite people, and they had taken care of  _ him _ so many times already during this quest. It was time to return the favor. Still, he wasn’t perfect, hence why he was considering allowing this in the first place.

 

Michael and Jake’s eyes both lit up as they sat up then, Jake barely able to stand up on his arms as they shook underneath him. “Hell yeah, bathroom party!”

 

“Yeah, y’won’t be alone in the bathroom,” Michael said, his smile wide and unique to when he was blissfully high. He kept making grabby hands for Jeremy, and Jake followed his lead, even if his single hand holding him up trembled instead of just shook.

 

Jeremy grabbed their hands and pulled them to their feet, struggling under their combined weight. Why could he manage it in the forest and not here? Ugh, think about it later.

 

Together, they half stumbled, half fell into the bathroom, and Jeremy barely managed to get them in and safely onto the floor (covered by a nice blue mat) before his legs gave out underneath him. Ugh. Being small sucked.

 

“Now, you two wait here, I’ll be back in just a second. I just need to grab a drachma and a flashlight, then we can make the call, yeah?” He got two sad, shaky nods in return, and Jeremy cursed his luck. Great.

 

_ Both  _ of his best friends had the kicked puppy look down to a point.

 

He darted out the room and grabbed what he needed. Luckily the backpack was easy to dig through (thank you healthy Jake for keeping them organised) and it only took a second to find the money and the flashlight. When he popped back into the bathroom, Jake and Michael were talking loudly and animatedly about  _ something _ . It gave Jeremy enough time to sort out the flashlight and turn on the shower. After a moment of fiddling, he made a rainbow. “Skill acquired,” he cheered. He should have just stayed quiet.

 

Both Jake and Michael started cheering and clapping for him, Michael even whooping. “Hell yeah! You got it, you did it!” 

 

“Whatever you did, you did it! Now we can cuddle, right? C’mon Mister Boss Man!”

 

Ugh. Okay, how to deal with this? “Fine, get over here, you nerds. But stay quiet so I can talk, okay?” Jeremy grumbled. As they shakily crawled over to him, he tried to figure out how to use the Iris thing. He tossed in the drachma and tried saying “Chiron at Camp Half Blood.” Yeah, that seemed right. 

 

The rainbow started to resolve itself into an image as Jake and Michael latched on to either side of him. He wrapped his already tired arms around them stop them from falling over.

 

Chiron seemed to be in the Big House, in a sweater as he was talking to Dustin, Ari, and Hades (who was resting in the background). He looked over, blinking in apparent surprise. “Oh, Jer- uh... if I may ask, what happened?”

 

Michael looked then and gasped. “Is that Hades? Hadeees!” The dog’s head poked up, over from the bed, and seemingly ran towards the image but vanished, supposedly going through and not ruining the Iris message, thankfully. “Where’d he go? Is Hades gone! Nooo!”

 

“He’s fine, Mikey. Just on the other side of the call,” Jeremy soothed him, before turning his attention to Chiron properly. “We got attacked by the... er-“ Damnit, what were they called again? Oh right! “Stymphalian birds?” That sounded right. “I made it out okay thanks to my jacket made from the Criosphynx, but these two got bitten a lot. Jake got seven and Michael got five. And they’re delirious and demand cuddles and I’m really fucking worried and I don’t know what to do,” Jeremy half whined, half cried. He couldn’t help it, he was struggling to hold himself together, let alone take care of two sick demigods. He felt almost at the edge of tears. At least there was no chance for his intrusive thoughts to flare up while these two were perpetually sandwiching or trying to sandwich Jeremy between them. There was no way for him to doubt he was wanted. “Sorry for swearing.”

 

“It’s alright Jeremy, don’t worry,” Chiron reassured him as Ari panicked to hurry and grab a barking Hades. “I think the way for this to be treated is alternating nectar and ginger tea, you haven’t used much of it, right?”

 

“Normally, they’d be out for over a month with that much poison from those birds. The poison basically makes you feverish and delusional and stationary so you just stay there and let the birds eat at you, no pain present,” Ari explained as she managed to bring Hades into frame, holding him and pressing a kiss to his wet nose.

 

“And I’m guessing it’s an anti-co-ag-u-lant?” Jeremy had to say it slowly to make sure he got the word right. “Because they were bleeding heavily when I bandaged them up. It was lucky there was some yarrow nearby.” Ari nodded, looking rather proud of Jeremy. He felt a burst of pride flare up inside him.

 

Jake seemed content to just cling to Jeremy, resting his head on Jeremy’s shoulder and sighing occasionally. Michael, on the other hand, was trying to reach out to try to get to Hades, with little success, since he also refused to let go of Jeremy. “Mikey, you can’t get to him. He’s part of the  _ call _ , he’s not actually touchable.” Jeremy tried to explain, but Michael seemed determined. He was whining quietly. 

 

“Look, maybe if we go lie down together, we can cuddle properly? Would that be alright?” Jeremy suggested, feeling exhaustion start to creep in. The battle, dealing with Hebe, and then getting the two drugged up boys to town had wiped him out. As soon as he had gotten some Nectar into them, he was passing out for a bit. “I’ll call again after they’re better. So in a week, right?”

 

“Yeah, just be careful. Sitting still for so long might make you a target,” Chiron warned him before Ari raised Hades’ paw and waved like he was saying goodbye. Michael almost cried as he waved back. 

 

“Just be sure they have the tea and nectar alternating, they  _ have _ to alternate every six hours,” Ari told him before placing a kiss to Hades’ temple. “The more the poison runs out, the more you guys will be a target. It’s currently subduing your scent actually, with the bird scent overpowering the demigod scent.”

 

Jeremy nodded. “I’ll keep that in mind. And I’ll protect them, don’t worry. See you guys in a week. Say hi to everyone for us.” The call cut off. 

 

“Alright you two lumps, let’s get you to bed. You’ll have a drink, and then we can cuddle for as long as you like.” That was a lie, Jeremy would have to get up in a few hours to get the ginger tea. Luckily, their room came with a kettle and a little kitchenette. (He figured they would be there for a while, so he paid extra. It hurt the funds, but luckily Hades had been  _ very  _ generous with the jewels and given them more than enough to work it for a week and still have a good chunk for after.)

 

“We can finally cuddle? What do we even have to drink?” Jake asked while Michael seemed close to tears as he whimpered and whined about his dog and how he missed him so much.

 

“You need to drink the nectar I’m going to give you, and then we can cuddle. Promise.” Jeremy nodded as he helped them to stand. Jake tried to help, but Michael was practically a dead weight. “Mikey, c’mon. It’s cuddle time. Please, I want cuddles, you’re gonna deny me cuddles?” He was playing dirty, but he couldn’t move Michael himself and he couldn’t just  _ leave _ him sitting in the bathroom. What if he tried to stand and cracked his head open? He could die!

 

Michael looked up at Jeremy with tears in his eyes. “But I didn’t get t’hug Hades!” Regardless, he moved with Jeremy and Jake as he just started crying about how he missed his dog. Jake reached over and comforted him by doing a weird combination of petting and patting his arm as they started walking.

 

“Well, you’re sick Mikey. You don’t want Hades to get sick, do you?” Michael shook his head pathetically. “Well then _ maybe _ you can get cuddles from him after you’re better! You just need to drink the medicine I’m going to give you, every time, and then you’ll get better.” Jeremy nodded as he deposited them on the bed. 

 

“Get comfy. I’m just going to grab your medicine, then we can cuddle.” Luckily, since they were both on board with taking their ‘medicine,’ they actually let him go. Jeremy dashed over to the kitchenette and grabbed two shot glasses from the highest shelf (he did _ not  _ have to climb onto the counter to reach, what are you talking about?). Then, pouring a little nectar into each of them from the canteen in the backpack, Jeremy took them over. “Drink this, then cuddle.” 

 

He handed them the cups, and they drank slowly, but there wasn’t enough to spill from their shakes. While they were busy, Jeremy set the alarm on the bedside clock for five hours and made note of the time. He’d have to make a schedule when he woke up, for now he was liable to pass out as soon as they held him again.

 

He saw a pair of hands near the bedside clock, seeing them place down the two now-empty shot glasses. “That was good, tasted like a Mountain Dew Red slushie,” Michael elaborated before gently reaching over once Jeremy’s hand was off the clock, gently holding his hand. If he wasn’t so shaky, Jeremy knew Michael would’ve intertwined their fingers. “Can we cuddle with you now and make y’feel better? You... you look tired, Remy.” It was the clearest he sounded since he was out of it.

 

Of  _ course _ the only time Michael was clear in the head was when fussing over Jeremy. He could always tell. Jeremy looked over to both Michael and Jake and shot them a small smile. They were both looking at him with wide, admittedly slightly unfocused, worried eyes. He sighed and nodded. “Yeah. Cuddle time now.” 

 

Michael grinned and tugged on Jeremy’s hand lightly, and Jake made grabby hands in his direction. After a bit of wiggling and climbing, Jeremy managed to get himself between the two taller boys. They instantly latched on, wrapping themselves around him and Jeremy couldn’t help but chuckle. It was kinda adorable how desperate they were to take care of him and give him affection even if they were the sick ones. And being held, and feeling warm and safe for now made his exhaustion crash into him like a ton of bricks. Yeah, he wasn’t going to fight it off this time. He needed just... a small... nap. Even as those words passed through his head, Jeremy’s consciousness slipped and he was out like a light.

  
  
  


He only came back at the sound of the irritating alarm of the bedside clock. A groan escaped him, he didn’t wanna wake up! He was sleepy and comfortable between his friends... who were sick. Fuck. 

 

Jeremy tried to get up, and he was able to get out of Jake’s arms at least, who just pulled back and ended up hugging himself in his sleep. He wasn’t sure if that was sad or not. Michael, however, still held onto him like he always did, even as the alarm kept beeping away. He nuzzled closer, right against his middle.

 

Jeremy’s face flushed at how cute this was. Fuck. Not good. Jeremy flailed and manage to stop the alarm clock, but still didn’t manage to escape Michael’s grip.

 

He poked Michael’s cheek. “Mikey, let me go. I gotta sort out your medicine,” he whined. Jeremy was so comfortable that he didn’t want to get up. And if it wasn’t for the fact that he was the  _ only _ person who could look after these two, he would have gladly stayed in bed.

 

“Mm... we had some earlier though,” Michael muttered out, his grip never lessening. Man, he should also asked, now that he thought about it, how they would change in terms of behavior as they got better. Would they only get clingier? Damn, he missed that subquest goal. “So we’re good an’ can keep cuddlin’ Remy.”

 

Jeremy stroked Michael’s hair in the way he _ knew _ made Michael relax. He could either convince Michael to let him go or escape when he was relaxed enough. “Yeah, but you need more to get better. You want to get better right?” Jeremy asked softly, still stroking Michael’s hair. 

 

A soft sigh of contentment passed Michael’s lips then, leaning into his touch. “Mm... if y’want me t’get better. I feel fine right now, really fine, maybe even good.”

 

“I know you do,” Jeremy cooed gently. “But I do want you to get better, and you’ll feel even better when you do. And we can snuggle more once I’ve sorted out more medicine again.” Jeremy kept stroking Michael’s hair, scratching lightly at Michael’s scalp.

 

Michael almost gasped when he started to do that before slowly, reluctantly, letting go. “I... OK, if you do more of that.”

 

Jeremy chuckled and glanced at the clock. “Sure, I can do it for a little longer.” He could spare five minutes. Luckily, Dalisay had taught him how to make herbal teas. She insisted on using natural cures before defaulting to medicines whenever Michael (and later, Jeremy) was sick.

 

Michael let out a small cheer before melting into the touch. Even if his glasses were still on and had made little marks along his face as he slept, Michael looked relaxed as his eyes shut. If it wasn’t for how he acted, the situation they were in, Jeremy could almost believe this was them relaxing normally. “Thank you, Remy.”

 

Jeremy was hit by a small flash of memory, something he had seen in the mirror. This situation, Michael curled up, holding him and relaxed, wanting to be close to him. He had been convinced it was impossible, the mirror had made that clear. Well who’s laughing now, huh eidolon? “Of course, Mikey.” 

 

He sat there, enjoying the moment despite the circumstances, for a few minutes. It was peaceful. He had missed quiet moments like this, though they were few and far between before. They hadn’t had one in months. 

 

After the five minutes were up, Jeremy gently tapped Michael’s shoulder. “Okay, I’ve got to go and sort out your medicine now, Mikey. But I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

 

He seemed relaxed and compliant enough to listen as he let Jermey go. “OK... After y’get back, I wanna love y’too,” Michael muttered out, curling up on himself as he let out a yawn. “Cause I do. Love you.”

 

Jeremy’s heart stuttered and his face started to burn. There was no way Michael meant that, not the way Jeremy wanted. He meant it platonically or maybe even in the familial way. Somehow, it still made Jeremy’s heart thunder happily.

 

“Yeah. Love you too, Mikey.” He sighed, running his fingers through Michael’s hair once more before climbing out of bed. Time to get the ginger.

 

Jeremy grabbed a twenty from the cash stock, and grabbed his controllers. Since their demigod smell was muted, Michael and Jake would be fine for the twenty minutes it would take for Jeremy to get to the grocery store and back.

 

As he started to get ready, he felt his theory start to crumble. He heard Michael talking to himself as he got the cash and his controllers. “Why did you never tell him b’fore? It was so easy, and he loves y’too! Y’stupid gay mess... but you’re a gay mess with a boyfriend now...” And then he was snoring.

 

B-boyfriend? No way. This was just the fever. Michael didn’t actually want that. But if it meant Michael would behave, Jeremy could play along. No biggie. It’s not like Jeremy had been wanting this for months or anything, no. He’d be _ fine _ .

 

Jeremy kept repeating it to himself as he made his way to the store. He bought a butt load of ginger and some honey to make the tea palatable.

 

By the time Jeremy made it back to the room, both Michael and Jake were still sleeping. He had twenty-five minutes before they  _ had _ to take the next dose. Better safe than sorry. Jeremy stuffed most of the ginger into the mini fridge and started chopping the remaining piece into thin slices.

 

By the time he was almost done with the tea, he heard shifting from the bed. A glance over his shoulder told him it was Jake this time, arms stretching out in front of him as he grumbled. “Mm... what’cha makin’, Mister Boss Man?”

 

“Your next dose of medicine. It’s just got to stew for a couple of minutes.” As he said that, the kettle clicked off. Jeremy dumped the ginger into two mugs and filled them with water. “How’r ya feeling, Jakey-D?”

 

“Mm... I dunno, I miss Rich a lot,” he muttered out softly. “He should be back soon though, he just went with Sammy I think to get something for a contraband run though.” 

 

Oh.

 

Oh gods no. Jake was, what,  _ regressing _ ? How was Jeremy supposed to deal with  _ that _ ? Quick, improvise!

 

“Yeah, I’m sure he’ll be around soon enough. You do need to make sure you need to take the medicine I’m gonna give you or else you won’t be able to see him.” That was sort of true, if Jake was didn’t get better, there was  _ no _ chance of him getting to see Rich again. Because they would be overrun with monsters. Then they would be dead.

 

“Mm, you’re right,” Jake grumbled out. “Rich wouldn’t hang around if I’m all sick and shit. Thanks, Mister Boss Man. I really owe you.” Jeremy witnessed Jake giving him finger guns then. 

 

From beside Jake, Michael started to whine as he curled up. “Mm, ‘m tryin’ to sleep.” He reached a hand out from his bundle of himself, uselessly patting down on Jake like he was trying to find his ‘off’ or ‘snooze’ button.

 

Jeremy chuckled. “Mikey, Jake’s not an alarm. And you need to wake up to take your medicine.” Michael didn’t stop flailing, and started tapping Jake’s face. Okay, Michael couldn’t always control his strength first thing when he woke up. Jeremy needed to stop this before Jake got hurt. This was going to be  _ fine _ , right?

 

“Mikey, please sweetheart. Stop hitting Jake.” Just play along. He could apologise or something later.

 

Michael seemed to stop then, patting Jake’s face before pulling his arm back. “Sorry Jake.”

 

“Nah, it’s cool, you didn’t hurt or hit me or anything,” Jake reassured Michael before patting his face back. Michael opened an eye at that and pouted before he tried to sit up. “Wait, did Mister Boss Man just call you sweetheart?”

 

“Mm, yeah?”

 

“Dude, did you finally tell him how you feel?” Michael nodded around a yawn. “Oh sweet! Finally!”

 

Jeremy tried to ignore them, focusing on making the tea. If he paid attention to himself, focused on his own feelings, he wouldn’t be able to function. Just ignore them. Lock them away for now.

 

So he focused on the tea, stirring it and pulling out the ginger pieces. It had been brewing long enough. Then he stirred in a teaspoon of honey into each and topped them up with cold water. They were drinkable straight away now. “Okay boys, I’ve got your medicine. Both of you sit up.”

 

“I know you aren’t the sick one here, dude, but c’mon,” Jake said before sitting up along with Michael. “Plus, I’m still older than you both.” OK, so maybe Jake didn’t really regress like he thought? He just thought Rich and Sammy were still around... and that they were at camp... Ugh, this was too much to sort out right now when he was trying to keep himself sane and keep these two from dying or something.

 

Jeremy handed a mug to Jake and patted his cheek. “You might be older but I’m not sick so I’m in charge right now. Therefore, you two are my boys,” Jeremy countered, trying to keep his tone light. He sat on the end of the bed and handed Michael’s mug to him. “Now both of you, drink up. It’s the only way to get better.”

 

As Michael took his mug, he looked over Jeremy with worried eyes. “I know we’re sick, but are you alright? You look tired and stressed,” Michael pointed out before sipping some of his tea. He normally hated hot drinks and refused to drink them, but he drank it like it was no problem.

 

Jeremy waved him off.  _ Don’t focus on yourself, focus on them. _

 

“I’m fine. Just getting a little hungry. You two want some food?” Jeremy asked with a small grin.  _ Stay positive. Then they can’t worry. _

 

"Hell yeah, what do we have to eat?" Jake asked after taking a huge sip of his tea. Michael just nodded, but still looked at Jeremy with a hazy worry in his eyes.

 

“Drink your tea, Mikey.” Jeremy gestured to the cup before thinking, putting on a slightly exaggerated pose. “Well I saw a McDonald’s not far from here, you want some fries?” It was a five minute trip, and they needed to conserve the long lasting food for when Jeremy couldn’t leave as often. So McDonald’s would work well. Cheap and tastes alright. “Or I can run out and grab some ready meals from the stores. They had chicken tikka masala and everything.”

 

Jake let out a small 'whoop' at the mention of fries. "Honestly, I'd love fries, but whatever works for you, Mister Boss Man." Michael just nodded in agreement as he kept sipping on his tea.

 

"Whatever's good with me, Remy. I dunno how much money we have left to spend."

 

Jeremy grinned. “We still have loads. Hell Dad was  _ very _ generous and we should have enough to spare so long as I’m careful.” Actually, he should work out a budget for the next week. That was something adults did, right? And he still needed to make that schedule. “Here’s what we’re gonna do: I’m gonna grab some dinner as well as some groceries, and while you guys eat, I’ll sort out my work. And from there, we can all go back to sleep or whatever. We can even cuddle more if you like.”

 

Jake nodded along in agreement to that plan, seemingly not picking up on the minute details. Made sense, he had more poison in his system. 

 

Unfortunately, that meant Michael was a bit more aware than Jake. "You need to eat too. I can help you out when you get back. I know we're sick, but I can at least do something to help." As he said that, he gently took one of Jeremy's hands.

 

Jeremy stroked the back of Michael’s hand with his thumb. “Don’t worry, Mikey, I’ll make sure I’ll eat too.” He smiled softly. He would, but looking after Jake and Michael was his first priority. He’d take care of himself, but they came first.

 

“Alright. Good.” Michael leaned over then and whispered into his ear, “Really though, I can help. I at least know Rich and Sammy aren’t at camp and that we aren’t there.”

 

Jeremy sighed. He wasn’t sure if that was a blessing or a curse, if Michael was too aware he wouldn’t be able to get anything done through all the fussing. Okay, well he’d just work the issue.

 

Jeremy ran his fingers through Michael’s hair. “You can help  _ me  _ by taking care of _ yourself  _ and getting better.”

 

He leaned into his touch and sighed softly. “Mm... fine, only if I can least help with scheduling stuff. You’re shit at that and budgeting. Let me at least help.”

 

Jeremy poked his arm. “How did you know that’s what I needed to work on? Get out of my head.” He shoved Michael playfully before standing. “Now finish the tea, I’ll go grab groceries and dinner. I should be back in about an hour? You look after Jake, yeah?”

 

Michael gave him a mock salute then before drinking some more tea. “Got it, Remy. Love you.” Jake, from where he was settled with his mug, let out a small ‘aww’ that had Michael’s cheek flush a little. “Oh hush Jake.”

 

Jeremy’s heart clenched painfully. Play along. Right. “Love you too, Mikey.” He smiled softly as he grabbed two glasses of water and set them on the bedside. “Catch you later, guys. Make sure to stay hydrated,” Jeremy called as he slipped out, pocketing a couple of twenties. Okay, now what to buy?

 

At the store when he went, he knew there was a section for easy-to-prep foods and some that could just be microwaved. Maybe that was the best option, and then get them some fries after from McDonalds since it was also in the store near the entrance?

 

Jeremy walked to the store, still having his controllers just in case. Thankfully, he didn’t need to use them and he bought food that should last them a good amount of time. He even got them bagels! If he kept them refrigerated, they’d stay good longer, right? 

 

It was an hour later when he did get back, and mini quest completed. He opened the door to their motel and saw that the TV was playing, with the water glasses now empty and Jake lounging in bed while Michael was lying down, doing something on the pad of paper provided in the room. Michael’s head popped up as he looked over then, and he smiled. “Hey.”

 

“Hey Mikey. Hey Jake. What you guys up to?” Jeremy asked as he carried the bags over to the kitchenette and started stowing the perishables. The fries could wait a minute more.

 

“Michael showed me the TV Chiron got in here. How’d we manage that?”

 

“Some amazing persuasion to many people,” Michael offered, shrugging as he shifted from lying down to sitting up. “I worked on a schedule for medicine stuff. I checked the clock when we took out tea and I think it was six hours after our meds before... So I made a time chart for the hours we gotta take stuff.” As he said that, he put the pad and pen down next to the empty glasses and yawned. “I tried to refill our glasses with more water but I couldn’t stand, so I just stayed in bed. I may be sick, but I’m not delusional sick.”

 

Not _ totally _ delusional sick after all. “Well that’s good to hear. And thanks Mikey, that does make things easier.” Jeremy shut the mini fridge carefully and grabbed the bag of fries.

 

“Now, who’s ready for some dinner? Because I am _ starving _ .” Jeremy pulled out his box of nuggets and handed the bag over to Michael. “Pass Jake his food, I’ll go refill your waters.”

 

"Thanks Remy," Michael muttered out as he took the bag, all while Jake sat up and cheered, taking his large thing of fries while Michael took his own out and started to eat.

 

Jeremy placed the water on the bedside table, then sat down on the end of the bed. He started to eat his nuggets, just trying to relax a little.

 

He was able to just eat in peace, the background noise of the TV playing becoming just that: background noise. Jake and Michael were talking as they ate, and everything felt peaceful. Maybe this next week wouldn't be too bad. Granted, it was bad, he was _ literally _ fighting off bird poison in his friends and had to go along with their delusions from said poison, but... hopefully it wouldn't be too bad... right?

  
  
  


It  _ was _ bad. The next day (three doses later), Michael was even clinger than before and Jake was determined that Rich would walk in the door any second.

 

Jeremy was currently trying to extract himself from a very sweet, very loving Michael’s grip. “Come on Mikey. I need to make your medicine tea,” Jeremy whined, wriggling and managing to get Michael’s arms from his torso to his waist.

 

"But I feel  _ fine _ Remy, 'just need t'lie with you," Michael whined out as he held on tighter. "You're all t'medicine I need. Please don't go."

 

Jeremy repressed a sigh. “I know you feel fine, Mikey, but you’re sick. I’ll come back and cuddle as soon as you’ve finished your tea. I  _ promise _ .” Jeremy kept wiggling. Jake’s head popped up and he shot Jeremy a dazed smile. 

 

“Did you say you wanted to cuddle, Mister Boss Man?” he asked, wrapping his arms around Jeremy too. “We can cuddle until Rich gets back! Then I’ll go cuddle with him and you can cuddle Maestro.”

 

"Yeah, exactly. Please just stay Jere. I don't even have Hades here." Michael almost whimpered out, and he looked up at Jeremy with tears in his eyes, god damnit. 

 

"Hey, it’s alright, Maestro. I'm gonna cuddle with you  _ both _ until Rich is back. He should be back any minute, but until then, we both got you too."

 

Stay calm. Relax. Don’t get upset, it’s not their fault. Just breathe.

 

“Look, Jake, if you want to see Rich, you need to get better. And you won’t get better unless I go make your medicine,” Jeremy reminded him gently, stroking his arm. Then turned to face Michael properly. 

 

“Mikey, please. Why don’t you cuddle Jake until I get back? Then I’m  _ all  _ yours for another five and a half full hours!” Michael didn’t shift. Shit.

 

There was one thing he could try, but was that pushing things too far? Was that pushing too many boundaries? Well... as long as Jeremy kept it to something that could be platonic, then it  _ should  _ be okay, right? He’s given Brooke forehead kisses before.

 

“Mikey, every time you take your medicine without fuss, you can get a small kiss. Just on your forehead so I don’t get sick too, but you can have one,” he murmured eventually. Gods, this was going to be torture.

 

Keep breathing. You’re doing this for them.

 

Michael's eyes widened as his cheeks warned, and he quickly reached up and wiped at his eyes. "I... OK. 'M sorry for being difficult," he muttered out, sniffling before Jake helped to pull him away from Jeremy, holding him close instead.

 

"Hey, hey, it's OK Maestro. You don't need to cry, you're fine," Jake reassured him as Michael hiccuped. "You're fine, I promise."

 

Jeremy sighed and gently stroked Michael’s hair before he climbed to his feet. “It’s okay, Mikey. You’re not well, it’s okay to have some trouble,” he soothed, bending down. After hesitating for a moment, he kissed Michael’s forehead. “Don’t be upset, Mikey. It’s not your fault,” he murmured, face burning. Jeremy had to quickly turn away and hurry over to the kitchenette to make sure he didn’t have a flustered meltdown. He had just kissed Michael. He had  _ kissed _ Michael. Gods, if the monsters coming for them later didn’t get him, this would.

 

From the bed, Michael's crying calmed down a little, seemingly Jake and the kiss having helped soothe him. He could hear Jake reassuring Michael before he eventually stopped, right before Jeremy finished the tea. When he came over with the mugs, Michael was resting against Jake's chest as they both sat up, rubbing at his eyes with the palms of his hands. "I... 'm still sorry, you're tryin' t'take care of us and I'm just makin' it worse by being clingy..."

 

Jeremy sat on the end of the bed and handed Jake his cool tea. Then he handed Michael’s over. “It’s okay, Mikey. I actually like the cuddles and everything. I just need to be able to sort everything out sometimes,” he reassured gently, running his fingers through Michael’s hair softly. Keep calm. Don’t get worked up. Just look after them.

 

"B-but y've never had to do something like this before... I've taken care 'f you when you've been sick, b-but..." Michael hiccuped before drinking some of his tea. 

 

"Hey, it's OK, we can all just make it up to Mister Boss Man after we're better," Jake tried to tell Michael. "I know Rich'll appreciate it, even if he isn't here just yet. You're doing a real good job though, Jeremy, especially if this is the first time you've done this!"

 

“I’m alright, Mikey. Promise,” Jeremy said. Y’know, like a liar. He was not okay, but he wasn’t about to let Michael know that. If he got worked up, he might try to get out of bed and ‘help.’ Either that or he’ll set fire to the curtains.

 

Instead of giving a verbal response, Michael just nodded and sipped at his tea. He was partially curled up on himself, which was a lot better than accidentally setting something on fire or trying to do something that'd end up hurting him by accident. Jake gave Jeremy a thumbs-up before drinking some more of his tea, eyes glancing longingly back at the motel room's door every now and then.

 

Okay, with those two sorted for medicine (Jeremy checked this dose off the schedule Michael had made him), Jeremy climbed to his feet and grabbed his swords. He had to stay in top shape to make sure he could defend these two.

 

“Okay, I’ll be back in twenty minutes. Take care of each other, and make sure to drink.” He filled up their waters and pressed a quick kiss to Michael’s forehead. “Do you two need anything before I go? Toilet break or anything?”

 

Michael shook his head, and Jake did the same. "You go do whatever you need to do, Mister Boss Man. I'll be sure to stay up in case Rich comes in and I'll let him know you're just out." There was another sadness in Michael's eyes as he glanced up at Jake before he shut them, apparently exhausted from crying.

 

“Th... thanks Jake.” Jeremy nodded, his heart breaking a little. Poor Jake. Jeremy would make extra sure to try extra hard to get Rich back. Mission added to main objective. 

 

With that, Jeremy slipped out and into the lawn behind the motel. It wasn’t perfect, but it would work. Thankfully, Jake had been teaching him how to shape the Mist to show what he wanted. And right now, he was shaping it to show two wooden, practice swords.

 

He started running through his normal practice routines, keeping one eye on the window for their room. No movements besides the flicker of the tv for now.

 

As for other movements, though, he saw someone walking up to him. When he looked over, trying not to automatically panic, he saw a familiar preteen-esque girl who stood there, fiddling anxiously with her fingers. Hebe looked at Jeremy with apologetic eyes as she held what seemed to be a fresh quiver of arrows over her shoulder and chest. 

 

"I, um... 'm sorry, I really am," she muttered out, looking down at her feet and seemingly unable to look Jeremy in the eyes. Hebe, for a goddess (even if she's a minor one, she's still one), looked truly apologetic, something he never thought he'd see. She even seemed guilty. "Your friends are sick 'cause of me, and it's upsetting... I've been watching and making sure no monsters come t'try to make up for what I did... I also got you these."

 

She quickly (and awkwardly, stumbling as she went and seemingly more like herself than the more 'perfect' goddess the Charmspeak made her out to be) took off the quiver and held it out to him, still not looking Jeremy in the eyes. "They're sharp and nice an' um... yeah... There's probably some other stuff 'm forgetting..."

 

Jeremy wanted to be petty. He wanted to tell her all sorts of horrible things and just throw the arrows back in her face, but that would get no one anywhere. Hebe wasn’t in control. And she was trying to make up for it.  _ And _ she was just a kid when it came down to it. So Jeremy took his usual approach when something had to be done  _ nicely _ : channel Michael.

 

He stowed his swords and took a knee, holding out his hands for the quiver. “Thank you, Lady Hebe. Your help means a lot. I know you weren’t yourself before, so your help means a great deal to me. And I’m sure the other two would agree, especially Jake when it comes to these arrows.” Jeremy shot her a small smile.

 

That seemed to be the right thing to do, even if she started to tear up and reached over to hug him. He couldn't just say  _ no _ to some godly being hugging him, right? Plus, her embrace was nice and reminiscent of childhood, the innocence and youth of it all (gee, wonder why). "'M so sorry I ever listened to Sammy! He just seemed so nice when he talked t'me every winter trip... Uncle Hades and Uncle Poseidon said these would help you all out, so I really hope they do." Hebe pulled back and scrubbed at her face, eyes slightly red-rimmed as she sniffled.

 

Jeremy gave her a genuine smile this time. Hugs were good. “I understand, Sammy’s gotten to me too. But my friends helped pull me out of it, and we’ll help you too if you need it.” After hesitating and getting a nod, Jeremy cupped her cheeks and rested their foreheads together. Hebe seemed to relax a little more. “These will help a _ lot _ . And if it’s alright with you, I’d like know if we could be friends?”

 

The goddess nodded, even if she was still a little sniffly from crying. "Y-yeah... I'd like that a lot." After a moment, she giggled, and Jeremy felt warmth and the joys of youth beginning to fill him in small bursts with each bell-like noise. "'Sides Uncle Hades and Uncle Poseidon, you're m'first friend! My first  _ real _ friend!"

 

Jeremy smiled and reached over to give her another hug. “Well now you’ve got  _ three _ , since I know that Jake and Michael will want to be your friend after you helping us like this.” He pulled back, feeling strangely rejuvenated. “And once this is all over, would you like to come and visit us at camp? Because I know a whole bunch of people who would like to be your friend too. They were some of  _ my _ first friends too, besides Mikey. So I’m sure they’d be happy to meet you.” 

 

He wanted to help her, for some reason. She was an innocent in all this, caught up by Sammy’s selfish desires, whatever they may be. Hebe didn’t deserve what she’d been through and she didn’t deserve the treatment the other gods gave her either. Jeremy would make sure to help her out if he could.

 

She gasped before quickly nodding. "Yeah, when I have time off. I only managed to come here 'cause Uncle Poseidon and Uncle Hades t'cover for me. I'm supposed to be doing work right now... They don't like it when I have to, so they're nice t'me with this stuff." She quickly fiddled with her fingers before remembering the quiver, which she ended up dropping. "Oh, sorry, I'm sorry, please don't get mad," she almost stuttered out as she knelt down and picked the quiver back up before holding it back out to Jeremy.

 

“Hey! It’s okay! It’s okay,” Jeremy soothed, slowly taking the quiver and then taking her hands. “I’m not gonna get angry.” What had this poor kid been through to make her so  _ scared _ of messing up? “It was an accident, and you didn’t do anything wrong.” Jeremy was going to be helping her as soon as he could. She didn’t deserve this.

 

“I like your Uncle Hades and your Uncle Poseidon too. Tell them hi for me, yeah? And when we get the next trip to Olympus, I’ll come and see you. Then you can tell me all about why you’re so scared of messing up, and I’ll see if I can help. Because that’s what friends do, they help if they can.” He whispered the last part, not wanting to be overheard if Zeus was listening. He probably wasn’t, but Hebe had obviously been abused judging by her reactions. Jeremy would be helping her out as soon as he was able, however possible. Just another reason to hate the big Fuckboy upstairs.

 

Hebe quickly nodded, scrubbing again at her eyes as she sniffled and hiccuped. "I-I will, t'both things. Thank you so much Jeremiah. I'll keep watchin' over you guys and helpin' when I can. I don't want to not be able to help my friends if I can." 

 

A clap of thunder could be heard overhead, and Hebe flinched as she looked over her shoulder and up at the clear, blue sky. "Oh, he knows I'm gone now. I gotta get going." She sounded upset at that before turning back to Jeremy. "I'll see you later, Jeremiah! Tell Michael and Jacob I said 'hi!'" With a wave, she took a few steps back, stumbling a little as she did before vanishing in a glittery sweeping light, a big smile on her face despite the tears she held in her eyes.

 

Jeremy’s heart broke just a little. Poor kid. Zeus deserved every horrid thing Jeremy had said to him, and more. And if possible, he was going to kick his ass if he could. Or at least set the other gods on him.

 

Still, Jeremy decided that he should head back and check on his ‘charges.’ He slipped the quiver over his shoulder and headed back.

 

“Hey guys, how are you both feeling?”

 

Jake's face deflated ever so slightly as he saw Jeremy walk in, and Jeremy knew why, even if it was unspoken. "We're good, a bit better. I've been watching TV and Michael fell asleep," he said softly, pointing beside him to where he was curled up on the bed, as soundly asleep as a sick person could be. "I took his glasses off and put them beside the water glasses."

 

“Thanks Jake.” Jeremy smiled, setting the quiver down by the backpack. He could give that to Jake properly later. “I’ll wash your mugs up then come join you guys?” he offered.

 

"Yeah, that'd be great. Thanks, Mister Boss Man." Despite the sorrow in his eyes, he held a warm smile for Jeremy.

  
  
  


The following week (almost, five more doses before they were better) was hectic. Jeremy had to repress more and more of his own stresses and struggles as Michael became clinger and Jake pinned for Rich harder than ever. Still, they were able to move properly by themselves by this point. So Jeremy no longer had to stand guard, back turned, while they went to the toilet. He still made their tea himself and made sure they didn’t move too fast. They could get moving properly once they were on the move again, maybe at their next stop. But Jeremy didn’t want to risk anything if he could help it.

 

After making sure they were settled, Jeremy stepped outside for his usual training session. These twenty minutes were the only time he actually got to himself, where he could let loose and actually relax. 

 

He was halfway through his routine when he heard it. The quiet rasp of scales. The near silent flicker of a forked tongue. If he hadn’t been so focused thanks to his training, Jeremy would have missed it.

 

From the corner of his vision, he saw them: three large, long snakes, with two of them having large, ram-like horns while the third had four pairs of smaller horns. They were close, too close to the motel, to him. They looked out of their element, but were irritated and ready to attack. One of them was even close enough to him to the point that, if he hadn't seen it, he would've been caught off-guard and bitten on the leg at the very least.

 

Jeremy darted to the side and slashed at it with his sword. If it wasn’t a monster, it would be fine, but Jeremy grimaced as the sword cut through the neck of the snake cleanly. The two horns clattered noisily to the ground as the head and body disintegrated to golden dust. Perfect.  _ Just _ what he needed.

 

Before he could think, he felt a sudden tension around his ankles, scales against skin, and his balance fell away as he felt down, face-first into the turf of the motel. When he was able to look, he saw the snake curling further around him, ready to bite into his now-numb calf.

 

Jeremy stabbed at it, not killing it, but managing to blind it. The pain it was in was enough for Jeremy to yank his leg back. He scuttled backwards and tried to get to his feet.

 

As he tried, he felt that dreaded pins-and-needles feeling where it was near impossible to put any sort of pressure on your foot without being in a world of unbearable pain.  _ Great _ . The snake hissed from where it was, moving around wildly, moving in a way most snakes wouldn't, like it had no sp- they were Cerastes, gods damnit. 

 

Once this realization dawned on him, the scales of the snake brushed against him, and it instantly tried to rewrap around his other, not-pins-and-needles-feeling leg as it's head hissed and moved towards him, fangs bared.

 

Jeremy stabbed again, slicing with his other sword. The head of the Cerastes was severed cleanly off from its body, leaving its horns to land on either side of Jeremy’s uninjured leg. He climbed to his feet, leaning heavily on the bench nearby. 

 

Where the fuck was the third one? The one with the small horns.

 

As he looked around, trying to regain the feeling in his legs without them screaming in agony, he saw the second half of the snake slithering around the end of the building, so fast he almost missed it. With how long those things were, and where it was heading... _ Fuck _ .

 

Jeremy rubbed at his leg to try and get feeling back. Well, it would have to be good enough!

 

He screamed as he hobbled towards their room, desperate and able to ignore part of the intense pain. He had to get to Michael! To Jake! He had to protect them!

 

He threw open the door, leaning heavily against it. They were still alive! Thank Gods!

 

Unfortunately, so was the _ fucking  _ snake! Granted, they were doing a good job at keeping distance between themselves and the snake, Jake having hopped up onto the desk while Michael standing on top of the sink for the bathroom, distracting between who the snake wanted to go after... It wasn't much, but it was enough! They were too weak to fight or do anything, and if this wasn't such a shitty situation, Jeremy'd laugh (possibly with low sanity) at Jake throwing the remote at the snake's head and Michael throwing the used bar of soap at it's horns, chipping a little bit of one of them as it made contact with its head.

 

Jeremy lunged forwards, stabbing the snake in the tail but losing his balance in the process. His sword embedded itself deep into the floor, meaning the snake wasn’t going anywhere at least. 

 

The snake swung around in rage and bit deep into his bad leg. Jeremy screeched but managed swing his other sword and chop off its head. (He might have caught his own leg just a little, but it wasn’t bad. Just a small paper cut compared to the depth the fangs pierced him.)

 

As he saw the snake dissolve into golden dust, Jake and Michael hopped down. "Holy shit, Jeremy-"

 

"Jake, close the door and then help get Jeremy onto the bed. He got bitten by a Cerastes, he's gonna be paralyzed for a bit. I'll help you get him up there, but he won't be able to move his legs for the next day or so."

 

“M’fine, Mikey. Just need a minute to-“ He groaned, then sucked his next breath through his teeth. “-just need to catch my breath.” Jeremy tried to push himself up, at least to sitting position, but his leg was going entirely numb and his arms felt like jelly. Oh yeah. Demigod calm wearing off, that’s a thing. It always left him a little shaky afterwards.

 

"No, you  _ aren't _ fine." He felt arms helping him up, and quickly found himself in bed. "Jake, make sure he stays in bed, I'm getting a shot glass and filling it with some nectar."

 

"Aye-aye, Maestro."

 

Jeremy felt his swords clatter to the ground and turn back to the JoyCons. “No! You need to-“ Okay, ow! His leg really hurt! If it was going to be numb, could it just hurry up or something?! “-you both need to rest. I’ll be fine in a minute.” Jeremy struggled to try and get out of Jake’s grip, but found himself held too tightly.

 

"Jeremy, the paralysis from them is painful at best, nectar will help to start flushing out the toxins," he heard Michael say from across the motel room before there was a dip in the bed. "Just drink some of this, please, or you're gonna freak out while in pain."

 

Play along. Don’t get them worked up.

 

Jeremy’s current mantras rang clearly in his head. Well... they had enough Nectar to spare even with their current dosages. Still plenty. So Jeremy shakily took the shot glass (when had he gained  _ that _ status effect?) and downed the Nectar in a clean shot. He grinned almost sleepily as the taste of Dalisay’s hot chocolate flooded his taste buds, with the perfect amount of cream mixed in. Even if the Nectar was cool, it felt warm going down. 

 

He felt the sudden urge to cry. He missed Dalisay. And Stephanie. And his Dad. He really missed his dad a lot. Ugh, where had that come from? Probably the poison.

 

He felt fingers moving through his hair, in a soothing way that always relaxed him. He knew it was Michael, but he couldn't stop himself from being moved to lie down, or Jake having an arm around him as Michael gently hummed. "You've been taking care of us for a while, I'm gonna take care of you now with some help. Just sleep, OK? You're exhausted and worn out. I'm proud of you." There was a slight hint of a voice he couldn't make out right now that was mixed with Michael's voice, but he'd heard it before.

 

“But-“

 

“Relax Mister Boss Man. Maestro’s got you covered. He’s already got the stuff to bandage up your leg,” Jake cut him off, squeezing gently. After a second, Jeremy huffed.

 

“Fine, but you’d better wake me up before your next dose of medicine. I haven’t had a chance to set the alarm yet,” he grumbled, already feeling his eyes start to slip shut. When did he get so tired again?

 

"I have the schedule I made you, don't worry," Michael reassured Jeremy before pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. "Thanks for dealing with me, but now it's my turn to take care of you two."

 

Jeremy wanted to protest that he wasn’t just  _ dealing _ with Michael. That he genuinely didn’t mind most of what happened. But he felt so warm, and Michael’s kiss made him feel fuzzy (that was the first time Michael had kissed  _ him _ ) and he somehow knew Jake would keep him safe. He could spare an hour or two, right?

 

Jeremy nodded, feeling the remnants of the hot chocolate flavor warm him as he settled down. Just an hour or two, then he could get right back at it. Nothing to worry about. And with that thought, Jeremy slipped into a deep, dreamless sleep, calmer and more relaxed than he had been all week.


	14. Michael: Who Knew Cheese Bagels Were Made By (a) God?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies! Sorry for the overall sadness last chapter, but we can finally address some of it now. It’s a sort of bitter sweet experience, so enjoy! Also, you guys are just so awesome! Almost 1000 hits so quickly? I’m seriously stunned, thank you guys so much! <3333
> 
> And now a word from my favourite person!
> 
> ‘Hey guys, the last chapter was pretty rough. We start to get some recovery here, though recovery isn’t always easy... It takes time and effort and care and I hope we properly showed this off. 
> 
> Thanks for all your support for this fic, it’s so weird that we aren’t even halfway done. Still, lots of love to you guys!!!! <3333’

Michael didn't wake Jeremy up for their next dose. He followed his schedule like he promised, and he knew from what Hebe was telling him in his head that he'd been going almost non-stop caring for them, forgetting about caring for himself. There was no way he was gonna let Jeremy keep going on if he was clear-headed now, even if only because of Hebe's blessing. (Well, it wasn't a normal blessing. She told him this was her first time ever trying, and that she was getting guidance from her Uncle Poseidon, but it was enough.)

 

It did hurt to see Jake consistently pining after Rich, staring at the door like a dog waiting for their master that would never come home. The idea of that being him with Hades made the hurt in his heart worse, and he didn't focus on that for long.

 

Eventually, after three doses since Jeremy fell asleep (the next day, geez they'd been out of it for a while), there was a knock on the door. Jeremy was still asleep, and so was Jake. Michael's head popped up from where he was planning at the desk, being sure to move slow as he mapped out their route to Salt Lake City. Even as he was on-guard, he felt like he didn't fully need to as he walked over, opening the door slowly and peering to see who was outside their motel room.

 

A young girl stood there, shuffling awkwardly, and it took Michael a second to realize it was Hebe herself. “Umm, hi. Can I come in? I want to help, but I don’t think I was much use up in your head,” she half stuttered, obviously feeling anxious and scared half out of her mind. Wait, she was scared of _ Michael _ ? Or was she scared of something else...?

 

He couldn't let her feel bad, so he opened the door a bit further and gave her a warm smile. "Yeah, of course. Thanks for what you've done so far, you've honestly been a big help, Lady Hebe," he told her, letting her walk in before shutting the door behind her.

 

She smiled, and Michael felt his heart warm a little. “It’s the least I can do, since I was the cause of all this. And I accidentally let the snakes get past, Dad was being really mean.” She pouted before wandering over to sit next to Jeremy on the bed. “Also, you don’t need to be so formal... I’d like it... if we were friends? So you can just stick to Hebe, if you like,” she offered shyly, shooting Michael another smile before peering down at Jeremy, worry lining her otherwise youthful face.

 

"Well, so you know Hebe, I'm one for nicknames for my good friends, so would it be alright if I called you... Bebe? Or Hebbie? No, not Hebbie," he muttered out, trying to go for playful as he walked over and looked down at Jeremy as well. 

 

He looked exhausted. Jeremy probably hadn't slept much or at all when caring for them. He really owed so much to Jeremy after all of this, not just now. Doing all of this was the least he could do for his best friend.

 

Hebe giggled and nodded. “Yeah, that’s fine. It’s... nice to have friends.” She stroked her fingers lightly through Jeremy’s hair, smoothing it out a little. “He’s been working himself to the bone to take care of you both, and since he’s my first friend I figured I should come and help out. Uncle Hades and Uncle Poseidon even got me time off from my duties for a couple of days so I could help!”

 

His heart broke a little at that statement. Jeremy, while he was amazing and everything, was her first friend? What kind of life did she live to where she never had a friend before, especially as a goddess? "That's very nice, I really appreciate it, Bebe," Michael told her with a smile before he checked the schedule and the time. He had maybe two hours until he and Jake needed their medicine, but Jeremy needed something in his system. "Do you think you could help me make something for Jeremy to eat?" Granted, they didn't have much, but even if it was something small, he knew it would be a big deal for Hebe.

 

Her eyes lit up and she nodded enthusiastically. “I don’t know much about mortal food, but I’m a fast learner. What can I do to help?” she asked, standing carefully so not to jostle the bed and following Michael over to the kitchenette. She was buzzing with excitement and it was a little contagious, honestly.

 

Michael looked down and in the mini fridge when he opened it, looking through the food they had. Well, they had some butter, bagels, and cheese... "I need you to spread some butter onto this bagel, put some cheese on it, and then cut it up after I toast it with my fire powers. I'm not good at getting a nice, even spread of butter, so it's really important that you do this for me, yeah?"

 

Hebe nodded and got to work, her motions surprisingly smooth and accurate. “I sometimes help with the cooking back home, so I know how to do a little,” she explained, her eyebrows furrowed a little in concentration. 

 

Michael was already feeling sort of protective of her, she was really sweet! How could  Sammy manipulate someone so genuine and kind? And what had she been through that meant Jeremy was her first friend? Well Michael took it upon himself to be her second friend, and he’d even take up being big brother for her too if she’d let him. This girl deserved protection and love, goddess or not.

 

Hebe handed over the buttered and cheesed bagel proudly. “Here you go, Michael!”

 

He gave her a big grin, even if the butter was a little uneven and some areas were more cheesed than others. "This is perfect, Bebe, thank you so much." With his free hand, he reached down and gently mussed her hair before toasting the bagel exactly how Jeremy liked it (toasted so there was a crunch, but it was a warm, chewy delight). Once done, he placed it down onto one of the provided plates before taking out a knife and giving it to Hebe. "Now, please cut the bagel for me. I know it's already cut in half, but Jeremy likes having it cut so he has four pieces, eating halves that look like phones... or macaroni elbows... He's a half circle kinda person."

 

Hebe grinned and giggled when he mussed her hair, and she was practically glowing with pride at his compliment (not literally, but maybe that could happen. She was a goddess after all). 

 

She got to work cutting the bagel and held out the plate proudly for Michael to inspect, deflating a little when she noticed the portions weren’t perfectly even (it was close, but not perfect). “I’m sorry! Let me try again, please! I’ll get it right this time, I promise!” She sounded a little panicked. What?

 

"Bebe, hey, it's OK," Michael reassured her, gently taking the plate from her and putting it to the side before reaching out and rubbing her shoulder. His protective urges only grew as he comforted her. "Not everything has to be perfectly done, you know that, right? Besides, that was an amazing job you did on cutting those bagel slices. The fact that you even helped makes them perfect to me, and it'll make it perfect for Jeremy too." He held his hand up then with a warm smile. "We did an amazing job making food. High five?"

 

She relaxed and shot him a shy grin, high fiving him gently. “Thanks Michael.” She looked over to where Jeremy was. “Should I go wake him up?”

 

"Yeah, just be careful and shake his shoulder gently. That's one of the few ways you can nicely wake him up, even if he's gonna be sleepy and grumbly," Michael informed her before patting her head. "I'll get him a glass of water while you do that."

 

She nodded and wandered over, taking the same perch as she did originally. Michael watched as she lightly shook his shoulder. “Hey Jere. Wake up.” Her voice was soft but insistent.

 

Jeremy groaned after a second, stretching and blinking blearily. “Oh, hey kiddo. Did you sneak out again to come see little old me?” Jeremy grinned sort of sleepily at Hebe, reaching out an arm and pulling her into an awkward hug. “You shouldn’t keep doing this if your gonna get into trouble, as much as I like your visits.” His voice was thick, and half mumbled, but he sounded decently calm so far.

 

"She's not, her uncles got her time off," Michael said as he walked over, sitting down on the floor so he was at some sort of eye-level with Jeremy as he handed him his food. "She helped me make you something to eat. Bebe here's quite the chef."

 

“I’d expect nothing less, she’s really clever.” Jeremy grinned, slowly sitting up. Hebe beamed proudly. Jeremy flinched a little when he moved his leg. “Ok, ow! That hurts.”

 

The flash of pain seemed to remind Jeremy of something, because he quickly paled and sat up fully (he didn’t seem to care about how much his leg hurt anymore). “Michael? What are you doing out of bed, you need to  _ rest _ ,” he fretted, eyes wide and blurry without his glasses. Hebe handed them to him.

 

"I'm fine, Bebe helped and gave me her blessing and I'm not hazy or anything. Plus, I can walk around and do things by myself, I just have a fever that isn't too bad," Michael reassured him, placing his plate of his bagel slices onto the side table before sitting down as well beside him. He made sure Jeremy sat comfortably before adding, "And I am sleeping, but you needed to sleep too. Bebe told me you've been working yourself to the bone to care for Jake and I. I told you before, we're going to take care of you both now."

 

Jeremy seemed to struggle with the idea, frowning as he thought it over. “I’m _ fine _ Mikey. It doesn’t even hurt that much! And taking care of you two hasn’t been too hard at all, I swear!” he protested. Hebe shot Michael a look which clearly was of disagreement. Michael didn’t even need it to tell that he was lying, even if Jeremy wouldn’t admit it, even to himself.

 

"Remy, you've never had to care for others before like this. You need to stay here, eat, and stay hydrated when you aren't resting." Michael ran his fingers through Jeremy's hair, and frowned at the sweaty feeling. "You also need to shower once you're able to properly stand." He sniffed under his own arm and shuddered. "I need to shower too, and Jake probably needs to as well. Anyway, back to the point: you aren't doing anything else, Bebe and I have it covered."

 

Jeremy looked between them, before he pouted. “Fine,” he grumbled. “But if you start getting worse, you’re stuck back in bed and  _ I’m _ dealing with it again, understand?” 

 

Hebe sighed, then brightened a little. “It’s not as nice as a normal shower, since I know those are relaxing or something, but I can help a bit more.” Hebe snapped her fingers and Michael found himself suddenly clean and smelling fresh as a new born baby. His clothes were soft and fresh too. Both Jeremy and Jake seemed to be in a similar state. Jeremy’s pout softened to a sweet smile.

 

“Thanks kiddo.” He pinched her cheek playfully, grinning and swatting her hand softly when she reached up to trace the edge of his vitiligo patch on his cheek. Wow, he must have gotten really relaxed around her in these last couple of days if he’s not worried about his concealer.

 

Michael couldn't help but smile at the scene as he reached over, grabbing his plate of bagel slices and handing it over to Jeremy. "Thanks Bebe. Also, Remy, you need to eat though, you've been sleeping since we first gave you that nectar shot. You have to be starving." As he spoke, his free hand gently mulled through Jeremy's hair, trying to help soothe him enough to where he could properly relax. He hated seeing Jeremy so tense and freaked (they'd be having a serious talk once he and Jake were both one-hundred percent and it was just Jeremy recovering).

 

“How long has it been?” he asked warily, eyes going a little wide when he glanced at the clock. For a second he seemed to hover in a well concealed panic (well concealed to anyone but Michael) before he turned his attention to Michael. “I know I shouldn’t have to ask or anything, but you’ve been taking your medicine, right?” he asked slowly, his voice a little tense.

 

Hebe reached out and rested her hand on his shoulder. “It’s okay, Jere. Michael’s been taking care of  _ everything _ . And I’ve been helping him as best I can.” Jeremy relaxed minutely.

 

Michael nodded before gently rubbing Jeremy's head, scratching as well. "We've had three doses all on-time. I've even been marking them like you have on that little schedule I made you." (He only knew that because it was his handwriting, he didn’t remembered making it.) 

 

"And Bebe's right, I've been taking care of everything, which includes you. Now, if I'm gonna keep caring for  _ everything _ ,  _ you  _ need to eat these bagel bits Bebe and I made for you."

 

Jeremy relaxed further under his touch, leaning forwards a tiny bit as though expecting something. Hebe giggled and shook her head. Jeremy’s smile turned a little sad before he perked up again.

 

“Well, I guess I  _ have _ to eat this since you and Hebe worked hard to make it.” He took a bite out of one of the pieces, groaning happily. “This is perfect, well done you two!” he cheered as soon as he finished his mouthful, digging in to the rest of it. Hebe was beaming again.

 

"See, I _ told _ you that Jeremy would know it's perfect," Michael said around a laugh, though he couldn't help but wonder why Jeremy had leaned ever so slightly towards him. It must have been something from when he was out of it. He really wished he remembered, but it was too much of a haze from his high fever and the poison working its way out of his system. "I'll need you to help me make the rest of the stuff perfect too. Do you think you could handle that, Bebe?"

 

Hebe nodded enthusiastically. “Whatever I can do to help! Just give me a job!” Jeremy chuckled around his food.

 

“Thank you so much, Hebe. You’re gonna be a big help, I just know it! Also, what did I tell you? Michael is now your friend, right? Look at that, your friend group has doubled!” He cheered and Hebe blushed happily. She wrapped her arms around Jeremy’s neck, hugging him gently and he let out a fond chuckle.

 

“Thank you, Jere. And thank you Michael.”

  
  
  


After that and fussing to get Jeremy to sleep again, Michael was sure to give himself and Jake the last of their doses when they came up. Jake was completely clear-minded after the last dose and napping for an hour, remembering nothing from his Rich-pining. He was honestly glad and relieved that he didn’t remember. 

 

For now, he sat at the edge of the bed with Hebe in his lap and Jake in the desk chair. “Alright, so I paid for an extra day up at the front desk. Jeremy should be fine and recovered from the poison, but he needs at least a day to recover from having to suddenly care for us for a week. We’re probably gonna have to talk with him too.”

 

“Yeah, for sure. He can’t be in a good mindset,” Jake agreed as he anxiously bounced his leg. “I think I’ve seen some states like it from what I can gather. Hebe, do you think you could help us talk to Mister Boss Man?”

 

“Of course! I’ll do my best.” She nodded resolutely, looking as determined as a nine year old could (her age kept shifting, the oldest being thirteen and the youngest being seven.) “Jeremy’s not gonna like it though, he keeps denying anything’s wrong, even to me.” She sighed and leant against Michael, her expression a little downtrodden. “I’ve been really worried but I didn’t know  _ how _ to help.”

 

“We’re just going to need to force him to talk and understand everything isn’t alright. We have to do this, even if he doesn’t like it, otherwise it’s going to mentally mess him up for a long time,” Michael told her as he quickly hugged her. “You’ll know how to help when the time comes, I just know it Bebe.”

 

“I’ll do my best.” Hebe nodded, hugging Michael back tightly. After getting a small nod from Michael, she reached over and gently shook Jeremy awake.

 

He groaned and sat up slowly. “Hey guys, what’s up?” he grumbled, rubbing his eyes and grabbing his glasses. Jeremy’s expression flickered to frantic for half a second before he schooled it to calm. “You guys are alright, aren’t you? No problems while I’ve been asleep?”

 

“We’re alright Remy, we broke out fevers and we’re all fine now,” Michael reassured him as he reached over and gently patted him. “What we’re worried about now is if  _ you’re _ alright, because it’s obvious to us that you clearly aren’t.”

 

“But I  _ am  _ though. Seriously, the snake thing was the worst I had to deal with. You guys were just a little clingy is all,” Jeremy protested weakly, already able to tell that this wasn’t an issue they were going to let drop. He crossed his arms and looked away with a huff.

 

Jake sighed from where he sat. “Mister Boss Man, nothing that you just told me is true, even if you think it is. You need to hear us out, yeah?”

 

Michael tried not to frown over this, it would just make things worse, but he didn’t like that Jeremy believed all of those things. “From what Bebe’s said, you had to care for us and we couldn’t really do much of anything on our own at first. We got better over time, and  _ I _ was the clingy one out of the two of us,” Michael clarified as he moved with Hebe, sitting beside Jeremy now and reached down, grabbing one of his hands and intertwining their fingers. “We  _ need _ to talk about this Jeremy, this is a serious thing. You haven’t even been caring about yourself, it’s not healthy.”

 

Jeremy didn’t look back, but he did squeeze Michael’s hand a little. Well it was something at least.

 

Hebe let out a pouty huff and climbed into Jeremy’s lap, mindful of his still bandaged leg. “Jere, you gotta let us help. We’re your  _ friends _ and you said friends help friends. And if you let this all build up you might...” She sucked in a slightly shaky breath. “You might go and listen to bad people because it helps stop the hurting.” 

 

Jeremy finally looked at her, blue eyes meeting teary grey. He instantly set about soothing her, wrapping her into a tight hug and rocking a little. “It’s okay. It’s okay. I... I’ll listen, just please don’t cry, kiddo. I’ll hear you guys out if you’re that worried about me.”

 

“We are that worried about you, Mister Boss Man,” Jake said as he put the desk chair next to the bed so Michael and him were on either side of him. “I haven’t been present the entire time, but Hebe and Maestro have been filling me in since I’ve been better, about some of what’s happened and about you. Please, you gotta listen.”

 

Michael nodded to Jake, giving him a grateful smile before looking back down at Jeremy. He started to run his fingers through his hair, occasionally scratching along his scalp. “You... You put yourself into some kind of mindset where your own needs don’t matter and only Jake and I’s needs do. Your needs are secondary or even nonexistent, and that’s scary. You were thrust into this at random, I know, but... you need to know how important it is to care for yourself.” He let out a watery laugh as he rubbed his eyes with his free hand. 

 

“Remember when I used to never care about myself first and I always put you or my moms or even your dad before myself? Do you remember what you told me? You... you told me that you can’t take care of others unless you take care of yourself first. It took me a while to get the hang of it, I _ still  _ have trouble with it sometimes, but I’m getting there. I... I think you need to take your own advice.”

 

“I remember...” Jeremy sighed, still holding Hebe close. “But... that was different. That was just general everyday life, this was  _ literal  _ life and death. Hell, I took a break for not even twenty minutes and you guys were being attacked by _ snakes _ .” He shook his head, looking down at his lap. Hebe clung to him even tighter, sniffling a little. “I was taking care of myself enough. I just... I couldn’t risk you guys.”

 

“Jeremy, you’re only sixteen. I know it’s not saying much coming from me, who is less than a year older at seventeen, but this is too much for you to bear. You’re  _ still _ worried about us, even if we’re fine now and  _ you’re _ the injured one! What you said still applies to both our situations. You can’t just take only a twenty minute break. Getting up every six hours and not getting enough sleep or food or even enough of a break isn’t healthy or OK.” Michael had to really rub at his eyes again, he couldn’t cry right now. “Not to mention having to deal with our own unique symptoms. That couldn’t have been easy to do, to put your own emotions on the back burner and pretend everything was alright. It wasn’t! It still isn’t! Even right now, I’m trying to keep it together because I’m supposed to be calm so you don’t freak out and start worrying. It’s exactly what you were doing with us, wasn’t it?”

 

Jeremy didn’t look back up, but he nodded slowly. He closed his eyes and rubbed Hebe’s back gently.

 

Michael had to really scrub at his eyes as he looked over at Jeremy, even if he wasn’t looking at anyone, even if his eyes were shut. “Do you think it’s alright for me to feel like this, to bottle everything up, even if I have a good reason to? For me to basically mute my own feelings and emotions until it comes back to bite me in the ass?”

 

Jeremy shook his head, reaching up to scrub at his eyes even though the were still closed. Okay, he was getting closer to the breakthrough. Jeremy sniffled a little. “S’not okay.”

 

“If it’s not OK for me, even if it’s just for talking to someone, then why the hell is it OK for you when you’re literally on high-alert for a week, with the added on bonus of you not eating, sleeping, or taking time for yourself properly? It wasn’t OK, it isn’t OK, is it?”

 

Jeremy’s shoulders hitched. Then again. And again and again and suddenly he was sobbing quietly. He curled around Hebe a little more, who was rubbing his back gently and holding him tightly.

 

“I was just so  _ hard  _ and I was so worried and I didn’t know what else to  _ do _ .” Jeremy hiccuped, obviously trying to contain his tears but being unable to. “I started out looking after myself mostly and then as you got better so there was more chances of monsters and you were both so out of it and sad and I just- I just-“ He didn’t finish his thought, taking deep shuddering breaths which were quickly lost as more sobs.

 

Jake reached over to rub his back along with Hebe, and Michael reached over to do the same. He couldn’t help the tears that escaped him, and right now, it wouldn’t be right to try to keep them in. “I can’t even imagine what you went through, but it’s over now. What you went through wasn’t OK, but we can start to make things OK, yeah?” He has to keep scrubbing at his eyes then, trying not to become incoherent as he cried. “We’ll all help you.”

 

“You’re not alone anymore, we’re all here to help. If you need a shoulder to lean or cry on, we’re here. You don’t have to face any of this alone anymore,” Jake added, and Michael was grateful. He knew when to come in, when to help, and he appreciated it more than he could say right now.

 

Jeremy kept scrubbing at his eyes but he nodded, still sobbing hard. “M’sorry,” he stammered out through his tears. “It was just a  _ lot _ .” Hebe pulled back a bit, enough to give Jeremy a small kiss on his forehead, before hugging him tightly again. Jeremy’s hold on her was still tight but was also overwhelmingly gentle. And he relaxed a bit from the small act of affection.

 

Michael couldn’t help but hug him from the side, a hand running through his hair as he was still crying a bit. He hated seeing Jeremy so hurt, almost broken. Sammy was the reason this all happened, and he was going to make sure he properly paid for all of this. 

 

“It was a lot, but now it’s over. We can help you now, you just need to let us. It’ll be a process, and if you end up trying to go back, it’s alright, but we’ll be helping you the entire way until you’re better,” Jake reassured him as he patted his shoulder, not really having any room to work with in terms of rubbing his back.

 

Jeremy leant into Michael’s touches, his sobs quietening, and he nodded. “I’ll try. I’ll try.” With one final scrub of his hands, Jeremy wiped away the last of his tears, trying to slow his breathing to something more manageable.

 

“And- And you guys are all better now, right? You’re all okay again?” He sounded small and unsure, still sort of worried. Hebe squeezed him tightly and nodded.

 

“I checked Jere. They’re all better.”

 

“Yeah, she did, and I know she’s not lying,” Jake added before ruffling his hair a little. “I’m good enough to go get some food. So, I’m getting McDonalds to celebrate that we’re all OK now. I’ll even get some McFlurries if the machine isn’t broken.”

 

Jeremy’s giggle was quiet, but it was real. “It’s  _ always _ broken.” He then nuzzled Hebe, making her squeal with laughter and giggle as she swatted at his head a little. “But nuggets sounds really good... We should still have a good chunk left, I was careful with the spending.”

 

“You did a good job Mister Boss Man, but now it’s me and Maestro’s turns to be in charge.” Jake nodded to Michael, and he couldn’t help but smile back as he nodded. “Hebe, I know you don’t tend to eat mortal food, but would you like anything?”

 

She paused and nodded. “Can I have a McFlurry if they have any? Or an apple pie?” she asked shyly. Jeremy chuckled.

 

“Of  _ course _ you have a sweet tooth. You gotta keep yourself sweet somehow!” And with that he pulled her away to hold her almost bridal style as he tickled her belly. She squealed and flailed, smacking at his hands. Michael couldn’t help but laugh along with her; laughter made Jeremy feel better, especially making someone laugh himself, so that meant he was already doing better than he was.

 

Jake gave a mock salute. “Aye-aye, Sweetie.” With a wink to Michael and some cash from the backpack, he left to go get them something to eat.

  
  
  


The next day, after a call back to camp and saying goodbye to Hebe for however long (she didn’t know when she’d next be able to visit), everyone got settled on the bus for Vegas. Jeremy’s leg was still really sore, which wasn’t surprising considering how deep the bite was, but he kept needing to be prompted to say anything about it. Like right now, after they had been on the bus for about an hour. He was clearly flinching whenever they went over a bump (this particular area had a load of potholes for some reason) but he was trying desperately to stifle any sounds of discomfort.

 

Michael, who was sitting beside him, looked over and gently rubbed his shoulder. "Hey Remy, you can tell us if it's hurting. We'll help you however we can," he reassured him, looking down at his leg with a frown. "Maybe something to drink?" he offered, glancing at Jake who was thinking it over.

 

"If you haven't had any since Michael last gave you some, just a tiny sip might be a good idea to help with any lingering pain and toxins."

 

Jeremy sighed and shot Michael a tired smile after a moment’s hesitation. “Yeah, that might be a good idea. I’m actually struggling to move it so there might me a little left in me after all.” He shook his head, tapping his cheek a little. “Sorry, still trying to remember that I  _ can _ say this stuff.” He shrugged, relaxing further, before gasping a little and clutching his knee.

 

"It's alright Remy," Michael reassured, reaching over him and across the bus aisle to take the canteen from Jake. He unscrewed the top before waiting until they were on a clearer, less-bumpy stretch to help Jeremy drink a sip. "There." Once done, he rescrewed on the top and handed it back over to Jake.

 

Jeremy sighed happily and Michael instantly recognised the look in his eye. “Tastes like Mom’s hot chocolate?” he asked gently. Jeremy grinned back, poking Michael’s cheek. “With the  _ perfect _ amount of cream.” He nodded happily.

 

From across the aisle, Jake groaned and Michael could see him rolling his eyes.

 

"Is it sad that when I drink that stuff, it doesn't taste like that?" Michael asked Jeremy with a laugh, carefully wrapping his arm around Jeremy's shoulder and pulling him closer. "I think it is. She'd be upset."

 

Jeremy chuckled, leaning against Michael properly and relaxing. “I might agree, but then you’ve got your retro soda and slushie addiction. So I can’t exactly say I’m surprised by your flavor.”

Jeremy looked over to Jake, who was looking up at the ceiling of the Greyhound with a deep sigh. “What about you, Jakey-Dad? What does it taste like to you.” Jake spluttered a little and looked out the window instead.

 

“It-er- tastes like the mint tea Rich would make us after training.” Jeremy frowned at that.

 

“You know we’re getting him back, right? If we can snap Sweetie out of it, we can get him back too. Them you guys can drink all the mint tea you like.” Jake relaxed and after a minute, he turned to shoot Jeremy a small smile. Something in Jeremy’s tone sounded...  _ different  _ when talking about Rich this time. Maybe it’s because he had seen a whole week of Jake pining for him or something.

 

Jake turned to look back out his window, seemingly reclusing himself for the ride. Michael could get that, he understood. Instead of bringing any more attention to Jake though, he focused his gaze down on Jeremy before gently squeezing his shoulder. "Hey, we're halfway done with our journey, almost three-fourths of the way done. We'll get to go back soon and see our friends and Hades." Since he wasn't referring to the god himself, it was alright to say it outloud. "We get to catch up on all the doggy love and snuggles and can properly hibernate for a month."

 

“Ugh thank the gods for that.” Jeremy flopped back, draping his arms over Michael dramatically. “I could sleep for like a  _ year _ . And I could probably eat enough barbecue to satisfy the camp at full capacity. Is it weird that I actually _ miss _ it?”

 

Michael couldn't help but laugh as he held Jeremy closer, wrapping his arms properly around him this time. "No, not weird at all. Even if I always eat the same few things, I miss the routine. You know how much of a sucker I am for routine," he mused out, and with how they were sprawled against each other, with how close Jeremy's face was, he was so tempted to give him a kiss of some kind,  _ any _ kind. Not now, gay thoughts, he was recovering, god damnit!

 

Jeremy glanced up at Michael’s face before looking away, and was that the smallest hint of a blush on his cheeks? Surely not. Michael was just projecting.

 

Then Jeremy shifted so he was lying in Michael’s arms in an almost false swoon. “I know. You made sure I’ve survived these long years while keeping some semblance of health. Your insistence of eating healthy twice a week is the only reason I can move.”

 

At that, Michael couldn't help but laugh as he held Jeremy closer, resting his head against Jeremy's shoulder. "Hey, it's good to _ sometimes  _ eat healthy-ish options. Then that means it's alright to eat other crap. Plus, chicken and poultry is delicious to eat, even if it isn't in the form of chicken nuggies."

 

Jeremy shuddered. “Yeah, it tastes good. And I take a certain _ pleasure  _ in eating birds these days after all the issues we’ve had with feathered bastards.” He groaned, shutting his eyes and throwing an arm over them.

 

"I get it," Michael told him before poking his cheek. "Just don't make it too erotic, y'know? I worry over how you emphasized the  _ pleasure _ you get from them."

 

Jeremy snorted. “You remember the reaction I had when I got my nugs the first time in months, yeah that’s  _ nothing _ compared to it now.” He poked Michael’s cheek with a small giggle. “Food is good. And bird is best right now.”

 

"Yes, bird best food, food good," Michael teased before pulling him into a practically harmless noogie as he couldn't help but laugh.

 

Jeremy flailed, and cackled, smacking lightly at Michael as he tried to escape. “Mikey! No! Let  _ go _ !”

 

"What? I can't hear you over my music," Michael teased, tugging on his earring chain and letting his headphones form. "You're gonna have to speak up!"

 

“Michael!” Jeremy cackled louder, still flailing. “Lemme go!” Then he tried wrapping his arms around Michael’s neck, tugging him closer. He pulled off Michael’s headphones, turning them back to earrings. “Now I got  _ you _ !”

 

"Wh- no, my sweet tunes! How  _ dare _ you!" he playfully wailed out before flopping back, lying back against the window of the bus with faux sorrow. "I will never recover."

 

Jeremy crawled over so he was sitting sideways across Michael’s lap. “Forgive me, Mikey! I’m sorry!” he wailed, wrapping his arms around Michael’s neck. “Tell me, is there  _ anything _ I can do to ever right this wrong?”

 

Kissing would be good.

 

"Just lie here with me for a bit, yeah? We can take a quick nap and Jake can wake us when we're getting close to Las Vegas," he said instead, wrapping his arms around Jeremy and holding him closer. "No goofs, no messin' around, just... let's take a good nap."

 

Jeremy nodded, grinning widely. He wiggled a little, getting comfy and leaning himself against Michael’s chest with a happy sigh. “A nap sounds good. Really good actually.”

 

"Good, 'cause I think we both need one." He reached up, poking Jeremy's cheek once more before tugging his earring again to put his headphones on.

 

Jeremy sort of nuzzled against Michael’s chest with a barely audible groan and seemed to nod off merely seconds later. In any case, he seemed to go totally boneless and relaxed, which was adorable and made Michael’s heart flutter even after all this time because Jeremy trusted him enough for this. Even after so many years it still gave him a small thrill.

 

Jake turned and shot him a small, cheeky grin before saluting and turning back to the window. Michael settled down, arms around Jeremy and relaxation creeping through him, and he slept.


	15. Jake: IT ALMOST HAPPENED, FINALLY... BUT WHY HERE?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies! So guess what? We got another chapter with Jakey-D! And the boys end up somewhere you guys might find /very/ familiar. Here’s a hint while you’re visiting: don’t eat the flowers :3
> 
> Also I cannot believe we’re over 1000 hits???? I mean??? I’m shook guys, seriously. You are all amazing, and you deserve so much love! Tysm guys, I love you all!
> 
> And now a word from my favourite person:
> 
> ‘Hey guys, this is honestly one of my favorite chapters... because it's pure indulgence. What, did you think we'd have a /huge/ PJ!AU and /not/ include the Lotus Hotel/Lotus Eaters? (If you don't know what it is, look it up, I promise it'll make more sense for those not into PJ /before/ you read the chapter so you fully understand what's going on in this chapter.)
> 
> We get our second (and I think last) POV Jake chapter too! Love our boy so much, but sadly, it's a Michael and Jeremy-centric fic, so he's only present when the other two are unreliable... ;3c I hope you guys enjoy getting another snippet from our lovely boy, Jakey-Dad (I wish he was my dad friend, though he's more of a mom friend, honestly...)
> 
> Also, /huge/ thanks to my favowite pewson, Mara, for taking care of posting chapters while I've been busy! She's a life saver, a sweetie, and so much more. <333 I'll be posting the chapters again until May 25 when I go on a cruise to celebrate my bro graduating college, so yeah! 
> 
> But anyway, enough about lil' ol' Ari (gushing about Mara is always welcomed though), enjoy this chapter, and your insane support means so much!!! <33333’

After some route connections and switching buses, they arrived in Las Vegas in the evening, about seven hours after they left Flagstaff. The city was bustling, full of life, and Jake was sure it rivaled New York City with how loud and go-go-go it felt. There were also definitely a good amount of impersonators and dressed-up people to rival Times Square.

 

Jake was sure to walk with Michael and Jeremy, though both he and Michael noticed that Jeremy was very insistent on a place for them to stay for the night. "Wait, what's the place called?" he asked, all while keeping up with Jeremy's excited pace as the youngest of three practically dragged Michael along.

 

"And  _ please  _ slow down Remy, I'm not a stretchy toy or a Mr. Potato Head where you can pop my arm back in if you yank it out."

 

“Sorry, but this place is supposed to be awesome! It’s called the Lotus Hotel, and they offer major discounts for people under the age of twenty-five! I don’t think we can get to the casino for obvious reasons but the hotel itself lets in kids and everything!” If Jake didn’t know any better, he’d say Jeremy was almost desperate to go. Which would be weird, right? Why would he be desperate to go to a  _ hotel _ of all things?

 

"Uh, doesn't that sound a  _ bit _ weird, especially for a place in Vegas?" Michael offered as he made sure Jeremy slowed down. If  _ Michael _ thought there was something off with Jeremy, then something  _ definitely _ was wrong.

 

“No, dude. Trust me! I found it during one of my info dumps. It’s in my road trip journal for the summer before college and everything!” Jeremy seemed to deflate a little. “I’m sorry, it’s just... I thought I had finally done this part right. I already knew a place and I did the research and everything. I just thought I might be able to contribute besides making a mess of myself each time.” He scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

 

Jake couldn't help but feel himself deflate at that, reaching over and resting a hand on his shoulder as they stood off to the side. "Mister Boss Man, you don't make a mess of yourself... Look, how about we check it out, see if what you found is right, and see if it's actually good before checking someplace else? If we can't stay here tonight, it doesn't mean we can't let you come back some other time?"

 

“I kinda do. Every time I do something positive, you guys need take care of me afterwards,” Jeremy protested, his voice light as if it was common knowledge. “But yeah, that sounds like a good plan to me. Mikey? You okay with that?”

 

Jake couldn’t help but frown at Jeremy’s tone. He glanced over at Michael, who seemed to be struggling with what to say with the hustle and bustle (oh right, not best around huge crowds). “Uh... yeah, I’m good with that, as long as it isn’t as crazy in there,” he muttered out as he tugged on his earring chain and put his headphones on.

 

Jeremy brightened and grabbed Michael’s hand, squeezing it, before offering his other hand for Jake to take, looking hopeful. Jake took his hand with a smile, wanting to reassure Jeremy, even if it was only a little.

 

Jeremy dragged them through the crowds, looking around for landmarks and eventually lead them to a nice, calmer looking building just off the side of the Strip. It was a relaxing blue color, and the fountains and gardens gave it an almost zen feel from out here.

 

“Well! This is it, the Lotus Hotel,” Jeremy stated proudly, slipping Michael’s headphones off.

 

As he looked it over, Jake couldn't help but feel something...  _ off _ about how serene it was, especially in the middle of Las Vegas of all places. "Well, it's definitely relaxing," Jake offered as Michael looked at the building and it's decor, frowning as if he was trying to recall something.

 

“Let’s just go in and look at the prices, then we can decide if we want to stay, right?” Jeremy looked really hopeful and excited, and after everything he had been through Jake was reluctant to deny him that much. Surely there wouldn’t be any harm in just  _ looking _ , right?

 

"Alright then, let's go in and look," Jake said, arms around Michael and Jeremy's shoulders like a dad leading his children somewhere, or possibly getting ready to embarrass them. As he squeezed their shoulders, he leaned over to Michael, whispering to him, "Honestly, I don't trust this place. We'll just check it and then go, yeah?"

 

"Yeah, totally," he whispered back before they started walking into the hotel's lobby.

 

Jeremy seemed totally oblivious to their conversation, bouncing a little as they walked. When they got inside, Jake was surprised at how calm everything was. There wasn’t too much movement in the lobby, and they easily made their way to the front desk where a kind looking woman greeted them.

 

“Hi! Welcome to the Lotus Hotel! We already have a room prepared if you’re interested in staying, which comes with free access to the Arcade. Unlimited credits for each patron,” she chirped. Jeremy was eyeing the sugar lotus flowers on the desk hungrily, eyes twinkling with mischief.

 

Jake instantly got a bad feeling as he heard what the person behind the desk was saying. He squirmed where he stood as he looked over at Michael, who was also a bit uncomfortable, though Jake saw his eyes light up when an arcade was mentioned. Yeah, that made sense with his love of gaming and everything. "Uh... what's in the arcade?" Michael seemed unable to keep himself from asking as Jake took in their surroundings.

 

“Pretty much any game you could want, we host one of the biggest collections of arcade machines in the world. From retro gaming, like Pac Man or Apocalypse of the Damned, to some of the newer titles, like Jurassic World Adventure,” the woman supplied, before smiling over at Jeremy. “Also, the flowers are free so please, help yourself.”

 

The moment he had permission, Jeremy slowly grabbed one and stuck it in his mouth, groaning quietly at the flavor. “Oh this is amazing,” he said, picking up another one and looking at it fondly.

 

Michael's eyes lit up at the woman's answer, but Jake still had a nagging feeling in the back of his head. Nothing good came free, especially if it was  _ this _ good, right? "How much do the rooms cost?" he asked then, gently tugging on Jeremy and Michael to try to remind them that they were just  _ looking _ , not necessarily _ staying _ .

 

“The first night is free for all patrons under the age of twenty-five. We hope to give our younger guests a chance to explore the world a little without bankrupting them.” The lady smiled, looking a little too perky for some reason. “After that, it’s one-hundred per night per person.”

 

Jeremy had lost all focus on the conversation, instead he was trying to coax Michael to eat the sugar flower. He was resisting, but Jeremy was insistent, holding it up to Michael’s lips and leaning in close. After a moment, Michael gave in, letting Jeremy feed him the flower with his cheeks flaming.

 

"But there has to be a catch, right? There's no way you guys can get away with housing people here for free for a night, especially in Las Vegas of all places," Jake almost insisted, though he wasn't exactly sure why he was insisting so much. They needed a place to stay, this was free, and it seems like a good place to take a break.

 

As he was trying to argue this, how it financially made no sense, he heard Michael mutter, "Shit, this flower's  _ amazing _ Remy, you're right." Glancing over, he saw Jeremy give Michael the rest of the flower before he grabbed another.

 

"Guys, c'mon, that's enough," he said, gently tugging on them again.

 

Jeremy looked up at Jake and pouted. “But why? This place is awesome, and it’s _ free _ ,” he whined, grabbing another flower and feeding it to Michael, who took it happily, his lips brushing Jeremy’s fingers. Jeremy just giggled. When the fuck did Michael get so brave? And Jeremy get so relaxed?

 

Jeremy held up a flower for Jake to try. “Just try one? Please?” Michael nodded enthusiastically.

 

“They’re really good. Can we just go check out the arcade before we go? It’s not late or anything.”

 

Jake hesitantly took the flower just so Jeremy wouldn't try to shove it into his face. "Guys, you'll literally get sucked into those video games." The idea of not having to pay for the hotel room for the night  _ was _ tempting, and he honestly wasn't sure  _ why _ he was so insistent on going. There had to be a reason... right? He glanced down at the sugary flower, staring long and hard at it. The design of these flowers seemed so familiar, he just…

 

Jeremy poked the flower onto his mouth while Jake was contemplating it, giggling almost drunkenly. “You gotta relax a little, Jakey-D!”

 

The flower instantly started to dissolve on Jake’s tongue, sending a gentle sweetness rolling through him. He moaned a little from the flavor as he chewed on the rest. 

 

“Yeah, Jake, you need to relax! C’mon, it’s just a little video game time! It’s been ages. Please?” Michael begged, both him and Jeremy making puppy eyes at him.

 

Well, it  _ was _ nice here, they could afford to take a break for a little bit. They earned it after everything they'd been through, so a few hours playing games and a free night here wouldn't hurt. If anything, it would help them! Yeah, that all needed this.

 

"Alright, fine, but just for a little bit," he said before poking both of their foreheads. "But don't get too caught up in them. You need to eat and sleep too."

 

“We will!” they chorused before grabbing the room keys from the lady behind the seat and running off, hand in hand. 

 

Jake turned back to the lady who was holding out a third key. “Your room is on the second floor, room two-oh-five.” She smiled. “Why not have another flower before you go up? And we hope you enjoy your stay at the Lotus Hotel.” Jake couldn’t help but take another flower, they were so  _ good _ .

 

He thanked the lady behind the desk then, eating his flower and unable to help but smile as he went onto the elevator. Jake took in the sights as the doors started to close, making a small mental note to remember to check on the two once he got their stuff settled in and maybe got another flower.

 

He found the room with no problem. It was large, containing two large plush beds with soft blue sheets and three sets of robes, complimentary soaps, chocolates, and more of those delicious flowers. Jake set down the backpack next to the bed with only a single set of items. He’d let Jeremy and Michael share the other one. Maybe it would prompt them to finally confess. As soon as he had set down the backpack, he swiped the flower from his stuff, munching on it happily. He perched on the side of his bed, contemplating just how _ awesome _ this place was.

 

After looking over the room and just relaxing in bed, lying down for who knows how long, he looked over and remembered that oh yeah, Jeremy and Michael were roaming around somewhere in the hotel. He got up, sure to pick up a few more flowers, before heading down to try to find them. Hopefully they were still in the arcade and not somewhere else, 'cause then it would be a pain in the ass to find them. Jake ate another flower as he got into the elevator again, humming loudly at the sinfully amazing and relaxing taste of it.  _ Gods _ , how could someone make something  _ so _ delicious?

 

Jake wandered into the arcade and felt his jaw drop at how big and beautiful it was. There were so many games! Jake could pick out games from every decade, sorted by year. Now... where would Jeremy and Michael be? Probably the late eighties, early nineties area, that was where Michael usually obsessed over. 

 

He wandered over to find them wrapped around each other playing Apocalypse of the Damned: Judgement of the Pure together. Jeremy stood in front, with Michael’s arms wrapped around his shoulders so they could each hold a controller. They looked very comfortable and in love. Finally.

 

Even if he didn't want to ruin their moment, he still wanted to check in on them. Jake walked over to them, waiting until they were done with their level to interrupt (he knew enough that interrupting someone mid-level was high treason at worst). As he stood there, munching on another flower, he saw how Jeremy leaned back against Michael, Michael leaning a little forward so they were almost flush against each other. They kept glancing occasionally at each other, and eventually lost the level on their own because they kept sneaking looks at once another. 

 

"Remy, c'mon, you were s'posed to guard me up there," Michael whined, though didn't seem to care at all as he wrapped his arms a little tighter around Jeremy's shoulders.

 

“I’m sorry, Mikey.” Jeremy pouted, looking up at Michael with intense heart eyes. “I guess I’m just a little distracted.  _ You’re _ a bit distracting.” He pressed a small kiss to Michael’s chin. Michael practically melted against him, his heart eyes just as intense as Jeremy’s. It was sickeningly adorable.

 

"Hey, lovebirds," Jake called from behind them, and Michael almost jumped before turning around to face Jake, melting right back as Jeremy gently held one of his hands. "I just wanted to check up on you two and how you're going, but you seem more invested in each other than playing any games. Well, at least playing well."

 

“Can you  _ blame _ me? Jeremy is so distracting, especially when he sticks his tongue out a little when he's concentrating," Michael mused out, looking back down at Jeremy, heart eyes going strong.

 

Jeremy blushed a little, and kissed Michael’s chin again. “Yeah well  _ this one _ keeps holding me tighter whenever there’s a jump scare. It’s  _ adorable _ but distracting,” Jeremy countered, reaching up and cupping Michael’s cheek, before feeding him a flower from the passing waitress. He snagged one for himself too, heart eyes getting stronger somehow, even if they seemed to lose a little focus for a moment.

 

"Hey, I'm  _ sorry _ that I'm using them for their obviously intended purpose," Michael said with a grin after eating his flower.

 

Jeremy raised a challenging brow as he ate some of his flower. "And what is that?"

 

"For hiding yourself and cuddling with the person you're with, obviously."

 

"Oh my gods, you two are cavity-inducing levels of sweet," Jake said before eating a flower. "You two should honestly just get a room. I mean, we have a room, and it's  _ amazing. _ You should check it out, especially if the video games can't hold your focus."

 

“We might have to do that later.” Jeremy grinned, blushing a little which was clearly visible without his foundation. When had he taken that off? “I would like to go and cuddle  _ properly _ , especially since it’s  _ real _ this time.” He kissed Michael’s chin again. Michael sighed and held onto Jeremy tighter. 

 

“Hey, I’m just gonna hold Jeremy for now. You wanna play something with us instead?” Michael offered after a moment, kissing Jeremy’s forehead.

 

"Hell yeah, you're just gonna have to teach me," Jake said, smiling down at the two, glad that things were _ finally _ seeming to work out between these two. "Just bare with me, and if I start to third-wheel, let me know.”

  
  
  


Jeremy and Michael were  _ very _ good teachers as it turned out, both very patient and very good at running him through things. By the time they got through the first two levels (after Jake died a butt load), Jake felt that he could read both the boys almost as well as they could read each other.

 

Throughout this whole time, Michael made sure to keep them stocked up with flowers, Jake finding their heady flavor helped him to focus. And every time they ate another flower, Jeremy and Michael seemed to get more and more wrapped up in each other. They still focused on the game, but only barely.

 

Jake wasn't an idiot, he had moments like this before. Glancing over at the two, he couldn't help but feel it was time for himself to detach himself from the situation. "I think I saw something that caught my eye, you two behave now," he teased, though he wasn't even sure if the two heard him. At this point, Michael was almost physically wrapped around him, and he could tell they'd need to go to the room for privacy sake. "Don't forget, our room number is two-oh-five," he added before giving the pair finger-guns, letting them be as he tried to find something else to entertain himself. As he went, he made sure to snag himself another flower. It'd help him... somehow. He really just wanted another one.

 

Jake had been looking around for a couple of minutes, unable to find anything to catch his attention (besides another plate of the flowers). He was just about to bite into one when a very familiar voice  _ screeched _ , “Don’t eat that!”

 

Jake spun around in a panic, dropping his flower in shock. Damnit. He was looking forward to that.

 

Jenna stood directly in front of him now, her form pale and ghostlike, and she didn’t seem happy. “How in the name of Tartarus did you three manage to get yourself stuck in the den of the Lotus Eaters? You’ve been gone for a whole fucking month! I expected more from you Jacob Dillinger!” Her hands moved wildly as she spoke, stepping forwards and pointing at Jake’s chest. He stepped back in fear. Son of Apollo or not, you don’t mess with the Oracle.

 

As he took a step back and fear overtook him, everything Jenna said hit him hard like a truck, the relaxed and mellow feeling he'd been having for what he  _ thought  _ was the past few hours vanishing in an instant. "We-  _ fuck _ , I knew those flowers looked familiar! And a whole month?! I thought we were only in here for a few hours!" He ran his hands through his short hair a few times, muttering to himself as he looked around. "Gods dammit, I need to find Jeremy and Michael."

 

“They’re still over by the same game. They’ve been there for over three weeks from what I can tell,” Jenna deadpanned. “You guys need to get out of there. According to your dad, Sammy is on his way to Vegas. He’ll be there any day!” She glanced around. “They don’t know you’re off the flowers, but you need to get yourself and the other two out before the Lotus Eaters realise. I can’t stay any longer. Good luck, and don’t eat anymore flowers!” Jenna’s image dissipated like dust in the wind, leaving Jake relatively alone again.

 

Jake took a deep breath as he let the knowledge of what he knew now over him. The Lotus Hotel (fucking  _ duh _ Jake, gods) was home to the Lotus Eaters, and he had to somehow convince Jeremy and Michael to leave with him while not alerting said Lotus Eaters. Sammy was also on his way to Vegas, so he'd have to be quick on getting them out, because apparently a few hours here meant a month outside of here... Yeah, totally easy, and this whole internal monologue probably took an hour at least, real time. He was totally cool, totally chill.

 

He walked back over to the game, taking a flower as he was offered and not eating it, giving it to someone else as he went by to have. When his eyes fell upon the gaming cabinet, he saw Michael and Jeremy close, almost all over each other. Michael's hands were wrapped around Jeremy, his hair a bit messed up from Jeremy's wandering hands. There were a few marks on Michael's neck that he could only guess were from Jeremy, and they looked like they were really about to get into some actual making-out.

 

Well, he really hated being a buzz-kill, but…

 

"Hey, Maestro, Mister Boss Man!" He plopped his hands down onto Jeremy's shoulders with a little more force than needed, but he  _ needed _ them to focus on him and not canoodling each other for a whole 'nother month.

 

Jeremy shot him a poisonous glare that only lasted until he spotted another flower waitress behind Jake. “Hey Jake,” he grumbled.

 

“‘Sup, Jakey-D?” Michael grinned after a moment, looking rather dazed for reasons other than the flowers. He didn’t even seem to care about the one Jeremy had fixed his eyes on.

 

"Hey, I checked the time and we need to get going, we gotta go find the other sigils and stuff, remember?"

 

Michael's brows furrowed a bit as he mentioned that, cocking his head a little to the side. "Sigils?"

 

"Yeah, uh... the quest and everything? We've actually been here a bit longer than we thought, and we need to get going to get to the others and save them, you know? So we can get back, see your dog, all that?"

 

Some clarity seemed to return to Michael as Jake sort of rambled and babbled on, and he reached up and rubbed an eye as he pulled one hand away from where it had wrapped around Jeremy before. "Mm... shit, yeah, we must've not been paying attention to the time. There aren't really any clocks in here." He still seemed a little out of it (if it was because of the flowers, what he missed, or a mix, Jake wasn't sure) as he got that out. "I really miss Hades though... Remy, c'mon, we should get going, yeah?"

 

Jeremy shook his head, eyes going wide and taking on a level of haziness that had nothing to do with flowers. “We can spare a _ few _ more minutes, right?” he begged, his voice tinged with a tiny amount of hysterical laughter. He looked really nervous suddenly. “It hasn’t been _ that  _ long and we were just about to have some  _ real _ fun, Mikey.” He whined, sounding serious about that much at least.

 

Michael seemed torn at that, Jake could understand why, but he could recognize the haziness in his eyes. Fuck, he set this all up, probably during the bus station that second day. "But we  _ really _ have to get going, and you guys can find someplace more private to do whatever you were going to do."

 

As he spoke, Michael just nodded along as he looked back down at Jeremy once he looked around and saw how it was  _ really _ crowded around them. "Remy,  _ please _ ," he muttered out, a small bit of panic overtaking him. Jake wasn't sure if it was real, fake, or a mix of the two to get Jeremy to come. "I don't wanna do that out here, and there's so many people... I just... I need to get out of here, it's getting to be a lot."

 

“Then let’s head up to the room. That would be perfectly private and we can go cuddle.” Jeremy nuzzled against Michael, the idea clearly fuelled by more than just the Charmspeak. He started tugging Michael towards the elevator,  _ away _ from the exit. Michael was starting to follow after him.

 

Alright, OK, why couldn't they go there? They'd have to ditch their stuff, Sammy would probably be here by the time they got settled into the room…

 

"No, we seriously have to go," Jake said as he grabbed Michael's other hand, gently squeezing as he tried tugging both of them a bit closer to the exit. "We're going to have to pay if we go to the room, I talked to the person at the front-desk, we've been charged for everything."

 

Michael's eyes widened at that, and it wasn't just because of what he was saying. Jake learned enough ASL since they started to sign against Michael's hand, and was spelling out (he wasn't the best, but at least knew the alphabet) 'DANGER SAMMY COMING.' "Yeah, we should get going, we don't have enough money for all of that." His eyes were clearer, though not completely as he gently tugged Jeremy's hand, going with Jake towards the exit. " _ Please _ ."

 

“But- but- I need to wait for him! He told me to wait for him! I can’t go!” Jeremy cried, starting to hyperventilate a little. “You go, I’ll stay. He told me to wait!”

 

Yup, they needed to go.  _ Now _ .

 

"No, I'm not leaving without you, and you  _ need  _ to come with me Jeremy," Michael insisted, letting go of Jake's hand to grab both of Jeremy's. He held on firmly as he walked towards the exit, and Jake was a bit in awe at Michael's persistence. "He'll meet us outside, come on, he told me."

 

“...Oh... Okay.” Jeremy’s panic was overtaken by a dreamy sort of calm and he started following obediently after Michael. His face fell almost totally blank, but held a sort of dazed smile. It didn’t seem like he was registering anything anymore, not the flower waiters or the games or even Michael totally, only enough that he could follow him. It was really  _ scary _ how lost in the Charmspeak he was.

 

Michael and Jake both exchanged a look of worry, but continued nonetheless. If Sammy’s Charmspeak was powerful enough to do this to Jeremy in just a few minutes and to influence a minor goddess, what damage could he do  _ now _ ?

 

Regardless, they managed to exit the hotel, and time had definitely passed. The snow that had been scattered was gone, and the dry heat of Nevada shone through in the early morning, the sun beginning to rise and rid Las Vegas of the cold night. Jake checked a nearby building that showed the day, feeling his gut churn when he saw it was almost five weeks they had been in there. “Shit, we need to get going, he-“

 

“Is here. What, were you seriously not going to wait for me, you three? How  _ rude _ .”


	16. Jeremy: You Messed With the Big Boys, Time to Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT has it been /way/ too long since I've posted a chapter! It's been weird and sad not posting the chapters. Hi everyone, hello, Ari's back! <3  
> This chapter, ooo boy. There's a /lot/ that happens, some good and some bad, so be careful! Also, yeah, I agree with you all: fuck Sammy. That whole mood is showcased here, but there's some good that happens later on in the chapter. Also, we're basically halfway done with this fic and we have almost 1100 hits??? You all are insane, I love you all so much!!! <333
> 
> ALSO WARNING: very brief mentions of suicidal thoughts in the past and lots of talk of depressive and negative thoughts 
> 
> And now, to /my/ favowite pewson, Mara ;3c :
> 
> 'Hey lovelies! I’m back to the extra notes now. We have the fabulous Ari back! Wooo! This chapter makes a couple of references, which I want to clarify.  
> First we have this song: https://youtu.be/gqlNY5iX-nA  
> It’s one of my favourites and it just suits the mood so well, especially the final part. If you’ve never listened to it, you should!  
> Secondly is this level in beat sabre: https://youtu.be/eVyTtWR-sOs  
> It takes a minute to get going, but once it does you should understand why I chose this one :3  
> Hope you all enjoy!  
> Also can I just say, you’re all so amazing??? Like seriously the support is insane??? Tysm! Love you all so much! Keep being awesome!'

Jeremy wasn’t exactly sure why he was so happy to see Sammy. He hated him, didn’t he? But then, Sammy had told him to wait and Jeremy had been good and tried to. He _had_ to let Sammy know that he had been good. “I tried Sammy, I promise. Mikey told me you would meet us out here,” he said earnestly, not noticing how his voice was slightly monotone.

 

After that though, Jeremy felt his mind start to empty. He didn’t need to think. He had done as Sammy had asked. He had gotten them to the Lotus Hotel and made sure Mikey and Jake waited long enough for Sammy to come and collect them all. He had been so _good_ , hadn’t he? He smiled dazedly at Rich, who was standing next to Sammy.

 

Wasn’t there something he needed to do with Rich? Maybe it was to go over to him? That sounded about right. So, not letting go of Michael’s hand, Jeremy started to shuffle over to Sammy and Rich. He was being so good!

 

He felt himself not get very far, however, as Michael hugged him back, both hands now on Jeremy’s shoulders. “No Remy, you gotta stay here,” Michael almost ordered him. It hurt his head for a minute, because he was supposed to listen to Sammy, right? “You need to stay here and listen to some music first, and after Jake and I are done doing stuff with Sammy, then I’ll come over and tell you what we need to do, OK?”

 

That seemed to click in his head. Michael always knew right, he trusted him the most, even more than Sammy. Before he could say anything though, he felt the soft earpads of Michael’s earring-headphones cover his ears, and everything was muffled out in favor of a cover filling his ears. He couldn’t help but smile at the choice, this Prince of Egypt cover was one of his favorites.

 

Michael signed to him, ‘Stay here,’ as he got Jeremy to sit down to the side, and when Michael stopped, he saw that Jake was saying something to Sammy and Rich, his shortsword our now.

 

Jake was facing at too awkward of an angle for Jeremy to read his lips. Which kind of sucked, since he needed practice. Stephenie had been teaching him, and Jeremy wasn’t very good at it, but he was learning! And he wanted to know what was going on and why everyone was drawing their weapons. Why were they all gonna fight? That wasn’t good.

 

He decided to focus on Michael for now, to read his lips instead (Jeremy found it _really_ easy to focus on Michael’s lips) since he was at a better angle. Surely Michael knew best, and would tell Sammy exactly how Jeremy had brought them to the Lotus Hotel, just like he was asked to if they ended up in Vegas. He had to take them to the Lotus Hotel and wait for Sammy to get them. But with the powerful voices singing in his ears and the heavy beats pounding his head, Jeremy couldn’t help but pause. Why would he do any of that? Sammy was the person they were trying to fight! Jeremy wanted to listen but that was a big reason not to. He needed to think a bit more before he could decide. He focused on trying to translate what Michael was saying.

 

Michael seemed to be keeping his distance from Sammy, who he was talking to. Jake was trying to as well, but his actions became more hesitant. Michael’s head turned to Jake for a moment, and he couldn’t fully make out what he was saying, but he got pieces like, “Don’t listen,” and, “trap, tune him out.” He wasn’t sure exactly what Michael meant by that, but Jake seemed to slow down and eventually stop as Sammy jumped to attack Michael.

 

Rich walked over to Jake, arms open, and he got something like, “stop and come here,” before Jake dropped his sword, it vanishing before he embraced Rich tight. He sat down along with Rich, who seemed to be guiding him to sit.

 

That was good right? Jake had stopped fighting, that was supposed to be a good thing. So why did Jeremy feel such horror and worry?

 

Wait... yeah that’s right! As much as Jeremy wanted Jake and Rich to be together again, Rich worked for Sammy, and they were fighting Sammy. Because he had hurt... someone. A lot of someones. He needed to remember who. C’mon brain! Wake up!

 

Jeremy focused back on Michael again (easy to do). He was worried when he saw Michael locked in combat with Sammy.

 

He was able to read enough of Michael’s lips then to be able to tell he said something like, “This isn’t the way to solve this!” Solve what? Sammy was trying to do something, something bad... but what?

 

Sammy’s blade was pushing against Michael’s, and he was saying something to him. He got some snippets, like, “You need to,” and, “Shit, and the gods.” The gods what? What was shit? He knew that what Sammy was saying wasn’t good because Michael’s face shifted to one of pain, and his eyes seemed to shift a little.

 

No! Sammy was hurting Michael! Or saying something mean to hurt him anyways, which was just as bad! And Sammy had hurt... Hebe! Using Charmspeak! He had done the same to Jeremy too, back on the roof. Michael had been the only one unaffected because of his headphones... which Jeremy was now wearing. Shit, is that what he was doing to Michael now? Charmspeaking him? Oh hell no, the only one allowed to charm Michael was Jeremy with his wit and good looks!

 

He wanted to climb to his feet and go and help Michael, his controllers were in his pockets of his demon jacket still, but his limbs still felt heavy and he didn’t want to move. Shit, he must have been hit by the Charmspeak as well. He had to shake it off! Focus on Michael, focus on the music!

 

As he focused and listened as best he could, he saw Michael’s resolve beginning to crumble. He was shaking, like he was going to freak out. Sammy was easily overpowering him as he continued to speak. Michael, after stumbling in his hold, said something. His angle was off, Jeremy couldn’t read his lips too well, but he got, “I’m terrible,” before Sammy nodded, a predatory smile on his lips.

 

Michael seemed to deflate as Jeremy was able to read his lips, as he said, “I’m shit, the gods made me worse.” Sammy nodded as he said something, but Jeremy couldn’t read his lips. He wasn’t sure if it was due to his lack of skill, his anger, or both, but it was something that had Michael dropping his sword. It clattered to the ground, turning back into the retro fidget spinner as Michael, eyes fully hazed over, said, clear as day to Jeremy, “You’re right.”

 

**_Fuck. No._** No one messed with Michael. Not so long as Jeremy had a breath in his body, _no one_ told Michael he was shit, especially to the point that Michael believed it. Jeremy found anger and strength pool inside him. Buckle the fuck up, Sammy-boy, because you’re playing with the big boys now.

 

Jeremy let the music thunder with his pulse as he pulled out his swords and strode over to Sammy. “Oi! Asshole!” Jeremy yelled, making Sammy jump. He looked confused, as though he couldn’t figure out _how_ Jeremy was standing. Well that was easy. Michael needed him, Jeremy came. As he always did. Whenever Michael needed him, Jeremy would always be there, whether Michael realised he needed him or not.

 

Sammy fumbled a little as he tried to block Jeremy’s starting blow, and Jeremy was suddenly twirling his blades like he was playing Reality Check Through the Skull on Beat Saber.

 

Sammy couldn’t keep up, let alone call for help, and with the screaming of the Egyptian Gods in his ears from the music, Jeremy found that he easily overpowered him. Nothing would ever stop him from helping Michael. With one final blow to the head with the hilt of his sword and a couple of slashes at his cheeks for good measure (try being so fucking charming when you have a double scar over your eye, _buddy_ ), Sammy was down for the count.

 

Instead of turning to Michael, like his human instincts told him to, Jeremy strode over to where Rich was sitting with Jake, following his _demigod_ instincts instead. After slipping off the headphones, Jeremy held his swords on either side of Rich’s throat, like a pair of giant scissors.

 

Rich's eyes were wide as he held onto Jake, who was happily nestled up against him, all curled up and comfortable. Rich looked up at Jeremy then, his eyes not as hazed over as he had seen them be in the past. He was freaked, that much was clear, as his grip on Jake just grew tighter. Tears started to form in the corners of his vision. "Please, don't, I _just_ got him back."

 

“You’re the one who left him, Rich,” Jeremy pointed out quietly. “I don’t want to hurt you, but if you’re going to keep him like this, a _shadow_ of who he really is, I will. That’s not love, Rich, that’s possession. Jake deserves better, even if he doesn’t realize it right now.”

 

As he spoke, Rich looked down at Jake, even as tears started to fall down his face. "I... Sammy, he said he was helping. He told me he'd help me, after being unclaimed for so long. He'd help me, and he'd help Jake, and all of the Camp and everyone who was unclaimed... I-I didn't mean to leave him." He hiccuped then, the haze over his eyes vanishing a bit more as he was speaking.

 

“Sammy is a _liar_. He only wants to help himself. You really think that you leaving Jake was a _good_ thing?” Jeremy countered, eyes narrowed. Rich might be caught by the Charmspeak, but Jeremy wasn’t about to let Rich’s delusions infect everyone else. Sometimes the _nice_ way wasn’t the right way. “Jake isolated himself after you left, and he really believed you were dead. It’s only been since being on this quest that he’s opened up to anyone at _all_.” He was playing dirty, and he knew Michael wouldn’t exactly approve. Well Michael was still standing where he was, eyes glazed and swaying in place. He wasn’t in charge right now, Jeremy was.

 

At that, Rich tensed. "I... that happened 'cause of _me_? Fuck, Sammy..." Rich's eyes were red-rimmed at that point as he looked back at Jake, who was blissfully unaware of everything that was happening. "I didn't mean to, Jake, I'm _so_ sorry. I... fuck, I don't deserve you. I'll make this up to you, I promise." After saying that, Rich looked up at Jeremy, still a slight haze over them as he said, "Please, take him, I... After what I've done to him, with what I'm doing, I don't deserve to be near him right now. I need to make up for what I've done."

 

“It’s no totally your fault, Rich,” Jeremy said, stowing his swords. “Sammy has been filling your head full of lies, and he can be _very_ persuasive. And the fact that you realize you’ve done wrong is proof enough that you want to do better.” He had to try. Jeremy had promised himself he would do everything possible to save Rich, for Jake’s sake as well as Rich’s. “You could come with us,” he offered quietly.

 

"No, I can't," he said almost instantly. "Sammy... he'll get suspicious. I... Let me do _something_ to help, please. I'll try to help you, to slow him down at all if I can," Rich offered. "It's the least I can do to make up for what I've done."

 

Jeremy smiled a little at that, he was still in there, his love for Jake enough to break through even a little. “I understand. But just know, the offer stands for as long as I’m a part of this quest. If you decide that you want to come with us, I’ll guarantee that we’ll bring you along.” He knelt down and offered his hand. “I look forwards to one day meeting the _real_ Richard Goranski. He seems like a pretty cool guy.”

 

Rich stared at his hand for a moment before hesitantly reaching out and taking it, shaking his hand as he gave Jeremy a shaky smile. "I... thanks." He shifted then, looking down at Jake and gently cupping his cheeks. "Jake, babe, I need you to listen to me. You need to listen to Jeremy and follow him, yeah?" Jake nodded in his hands, and Rich teared up a bit more before quickly kissing him. "I love you, don't forget that."

 

Jake chased after his lips, but he nodded sleepily.

 

“Rich, please can you do the same for Michael? He’s too deep into it. Get him to listen to me,” Jeremy asked after turning to give the couple some privacy. Jeremy was studying Michael and saw that he was totally unresponsive to anything that would usually set him off for even a small reaction. He was too still, too caught in his own head. Jeremy wouldn’t be able to get him to do anything with him like this.

 

"Yeah, I got him. Sammy basically had this set up so you'd three would only listen to me or him," he explained as he got up, helping Jake to his feet before going over to Michael. He tugged on Michael's sleeve, telling him to look down at him before Michael did just that. "Michael, you're listening and following Jeremy only right now, got it?" Michael just nodded then before Rich turned to Jeremy. "They're all yours."

 

Jeremy nodded, face serious. Then his expression softened a little. “Remember, my offer still stands, Rich. Whenever you choose, just come and find me.”

 

As Jeremy got ready to lead his two boys and take care of them (again), he suddenly noticed something. The garden they were standing in, which was once so lush and green, had withered to _nothing_. Every plant was _dead_ or on the verge of dying. Rich seemed to be just as shocked as Jeremy, since he looked around in a panic, finally paying attention to their surroundings.

 

“What the fuck?” Jeremy murmured. This was getting too much. He’d need to talk to Michael and Jake once they woke up.

 

"I... You... This is something with your godly parent," Rich muttered out. "Don't freak out too much about it now. You'll figure it all out by the end of this." He gave Jeremy a shaky smile, patting his shoulder before going to where Sammy was. "I believe in you, Jeremy."

 

Jeremy nodded and bottled up his panic. He had become quite adept at doing so recently so this was no big issue. He could deal with the consequences later. “See you later Richie. And anyways, these guys sort of deserve it. Great arcade games, but the check out is a pain.” Jeremy shrugged before turning to his friends.

 

Now... how to move them? He couldn’t exactly have them stumbling about the streets. And they had _no_ money for a bus ride, unless... “Michael, do you have your emergency hundred?” Jeremy asked, pocketing Michael’s spinner as he walked over. Michael nodded and started digging through his pocket, holding the crumpled bills out for Jeremy to take. His heart clenched painfully at the sad, broken expression in his eyes. He ignored it as best he could for now.

 

Jeremy pocketed the cash as well and thought for a second. He’d need to frogmarch these two to the bus station across town without making them seem too weird... wait, that could work. And it would mean they wouldn’t be stumbling. Okay, this is one Jeremy never thought he’d use: channel _Dad_.

 

“Attention!” Jeremy called, and Jake and Michael both stood up straight. Okay, so far so good. “About face!” They turned. “Follow your commanding officer! Forwards, march!” Jeremy stated walking, keeping a fast pace as they followed behind. Well, it was better than nothing. Thank gods his dad was an army man.

 

As he walked away, he saw Rich watching them, a sorrowful look in his eyes as shouldered Sammy and walked away with him.

 

 

 

Thankfully, Michael and Jake followed him all the way to the bus station, even if it was a far walk. The streets started to fill as people woke up and started working or going to do tourist-y things. Jeremy never stopped, hoping to get the next bus on route to Salt Lake City. He'd try to figure out how to snap Jake and Michael out of their Charmspeak states then.

 

He was glad Jake had taught him how to get the right sort of routes, Jeremy was shit at geography. He was better at history and random facts.

 

Once at the station, Jeremy called for them to halt, and instructed the two entranced boys to stay close. They did so without much more prompting.

 

When he went to buy their tickets, Jeremy leant on the counter, still feeling his energy going strong. The man behind the counter was being very unhelpful. “I’m sorry sir, but I refuse to serve a minor.” He could just tell Jake to buy the tickets, but that would cause a whole lot more problems.

 

“Look dude, I just really need three tickets to Salt Lake City. We’re trying to get home and all of our stuff got stolen!” Jeremy lied. The man didn’t look impressed.

 

“You look like you’re twelve, and you don’t have enough for the full fare, you’re five dollars short.” He snorted. Jeremy felt his anger spike again and the potted plant in the back of the ticket office suddenly withered.

 

Fine. If he was going to be like this, Jeremy would play dirty. He didn’t _want_ to, but he would. He pulled out his left JoyCon, just in case. “You are going to serve me, sir. And you’ll give us the tickets for the hundred I’ve given you. Do you know why?” Jeremy looked over at Michael, shooting him a silent apology. Michael would hate this, but Jeremy was out of options.

 

“...George. Finger gun.” Michael took a second before making a finger gun at the man. Jeremy shifted Jake to be in front of the security camera nearby, so their next move would be off camera. “Light.” The end of Michael’s finger lit in a small, blue flame. The man inside the booth scrambled back. “No one will ever believe you. Now, can we have our tickets?” Jeremy asked sweetly. The man nodded, going pale and quickly sorting through everything he needed. The bus left in fifteen minutes, so Jeremy took them over to it, shooting the man a charming but threatening smile as he left with a small, “Thanks.”

 

Michael and Jake both followed along Jeremy then, both seemingly unphased by everything that happened. Jeremy just hoped they wouldn't remember it as he got onto the bus, which was basically vacant (which was understandable, it was so early in the morning). He led them to the back, having them sit in their own little corner before looking them over.

 

Jake and Michael both were looking at Jeremy, waiting, though Michael's gaze held that lingering sadness and sorrow that made Jeremy want to cry and just smother him in love. How was he going to snap them out of this? How did _he_ get snapped out of his own Charmspeak trance? How did _Hebe_ get out of hers?

 

He always got out of his thanks to Michael. And Hebe had to be reminded of reality. Maybe that would work for them both? Jake had gotten the lesser blast of it from what he had seen, so Jeremy decided to start with him.

 

“Okay Jake. Besides the fact that you need to listen to me, what is going on in your head?” Jeremy asked, crossing his legs and leaning forwards.

 

"The more I listen, the better things will be, for you guys and Rich," Jake told him, his voice just an octave off from normal. He held a more relaxed tone of voice. "No one would get hurt and you'd all be safe."

 

Jake went under for them...? Jeremy’s heart clenched painfully, but from familial love got Jake. He really was like a big brother, wasn’t he? Still, that gave Jeremy an idea on how to help him, even if it would hurt.

 

“He lied to you, Jake. Rich is hurting, he’s hurting the longer you’re caught by Sammy’s words. We all want you to be yourself, not be what Sammy said. It’s _dangerous_ for you to stay like this, it’s dangerous for us. So please wake up, then you can look after us properly...” Jeremy tried, feeling shame curl in his gut. He hated having to manipulate Jake like this, even if it was for his own good. He didn’t like hurting his family.

 

Jake's eyes seem to flutter, and he blinked hard a few times before he groaned, rubbing his head all the while. "I... Ugh." He leaned forward, holding his head in his hands as he let out a pained hiss. "My head, gods damn..."

 

Jeremy relaxed a little. That seemed like Jake, alright. “Jake? You back, buddy?” he asked with a small smile, still feeling the shame curling in his gut. He didn’t like that one bit.

 

"I think so, but I 'dunno where I went," Jake practically hissed out. "All I know is that my head hurts, and I was tryin' to get you two out of..." His head jolted up then, and he quickly took in their surroundings. "Wh... How'd we get on a bus? We were just walkin' out of the Lotus Hotel..."

 

“Yeah, that’s an unfortunate side effect of waking up from Charmspeak... We got... interrupted.” Jeremy sighed. Ugh, this was going to be a _fun_ explanation. “Sammy was already waiting for us, and you and Mikey both got caught. I only made it out thanks to Michael’s headphones. And once I dealt with Sammy, I brought you guys here to get on the bus. It’s direct to Salt Lake City.” Jeremy leant back. “You’re the first out of it, I still need to help out Mikey.”

 

Hesitation was obvious in Jake's face as he seemed to think this over, his fingers ghosting over his lips as he seemed to think, maybe remember something. Whatever he remembered (Jeremy had a good idea), he pushed it aside to lean over and wrap Jeremy up in a hug. "You don't need to be going through all of this, especially one right after the other. I... Thanks, Mister Boss Man, but let's _both_ work together to help out Maestro, yeah?" He pulled back first, frowning as he looked down at Jeremy. "How are _you_ feeling though?"

 

“Physically? Fine. He didn’t even get a scratch on me, and he got a _lovely_ parting gift from me.” Jeremy’s grin was a little savage, but then it dropped to a tired smile and Jeremy hung his head down. “Emotionally? I’ll get back to you, I’m still trying to figure it out.” That was a little bit of a lie, he knew most of what he was feeling. But he still needed time to process, and there was no doubt he would be feeling worse after helping Michael out, if what he’d seen Michael say was any indicator.

 

"You're not gonna keep everything bottled up though, right?" Jake asked, hand resting on Jeremy's shoulder as he gently squeezed there. "Like, if you need a shoulder to cry on, I'm right here for you, dude."

 

“I hear you, Jakey-D.” He heard, didn’t mean he would listen right away. But he still had to say- “And... thanks. For this and for the part you don’t remember. You listened for our sakes. It er- it really means a lot that you value us so highly. You’re right up there too, for both of us.” Jeremy shot Jake an awkward smile, struggling to articulate what it was he wanted to say. Still, Jake seemed to understand, because his expression softened even further.

 

"Well, I at least know how Sammy got me. Damn. Well, I do, you guys are my family," Jake told him, bringing him into a quick hug. "Now let's help out Maestro, yeah?"

 

Jeremy nodded, and turned his attention to Michael. “Mikey, besides the fact that you need to listen to me, what else are you feeling? What’s going on in your head?” Jeremy asked softly, ignoring the look of surprise that Jake shot him when Jeremy expressed his... control over Michael. He didn’t like it. It made him feel sick. But it was the only way to get them to safety. Just ignore it for now.

 

Michael's gaze lifted, focusing back on him despite the haze his eyes held. "I am terrible. I am shit. Before the gods intervened directly, I was terrible and nothing could help me. They made me worse, somehow. Everything about me is just terrible. Everything about me makes me want to die. Sammy is right about all of this, but he'll help make me less shitty somehow, for you. You deserve better than this. Everyone deserves better than me, but especially you."

 

Jeremy’s heart fucking _shattered_. He knew it would be bad, but not this bad. He was going to kill Sammy for this, one way or another. Then he’d march down to the Underworld and kill him again; this was _torture_ , not just abuse.

 

Jeremy shifted to sit directly next to Michael, cupping his face in his hands. “Okay, so you want to be better for me?” he asked softly and Michael nodded. “Well what if I told you that you already were? That I thought you were perfect as you were before.” He took a breath, nervous about saying any of this. “You’re not terrible, Mikey. You’re so... amazing. You’re handsome and clever and kind and sweet and a million other things I could go on for _days_ about. Believe me, you can ask Jake. He’s listened to them _all_.”

 

"No, I've just been tricking you. I'm not good at all, not good for you. You deserve better than what I've done and said." He was sure that, if it wasn't for having to look at him thanks to the Charmspeak, Michael would be looking away. Somehow, Michael looking him right in the eye as he continued to deny what Jeremy said and continued to berate himself made it so much worse. "I started a whole war just by being born. The gods intervening only made things worse for me, ruined me more. I made you all lower yourselves to help me, to have you all unknowingly pity me. I blew up a good portion of the forest just for getting a little freaked out. Everything about me is just terrible."

 

“No, everything about you is just wonderful,” Jeremy corrected gently. “Forget the gods for a second, forget all of that. All the magic and the danger and everything else and just listen to this. Listen to _me_ for a minute.” Jeremy sighed. It was time. Time to come clean about a lot of things he had kept to himself for a long time. And even if Michael didn’t remember a word of this, he needed to hear them. “You remember the day we met? How I didn’t want to talk to you? Well, the reason was because someone had pretended to be my friend, then tricked me and made fun of me instead. I was scared of making any more friends because they hurt. And you know what? You changed my mind. I started believing in good people again because of you.” Jeremy took a breath. “And when I discovered you had _superpowers_ when we were nine, my first thought was: ‘he’s finally going to realize how uncool I am and leave. He’s got superpowers, what do I have?’ And I was so scared you’d leave. But you didn’t, you stayed with me. I was so _happy_ because the best person I knew wanted to keep me in their life. You wanted to keep me.” Jeremy had never admitted any of this to anyone, always too shy and bad at dealing with his emotions. Well, tough luck, he was dealing with them now.

 

Confusion was evident in Michael's expression, overtaking some of that sadness and self-loathing that was present before. "I... I'm not that good though, I've just been lying to you this whole time to think that. I'm sorry that I've been doing that, to make you think so highly of someone as terrible as me. You deserve better than stupid, daddy-issue, mental-illness cocktail riddled me."

 

“You want to talk mental illness? Let’s talk mental illness. I was borderline suicidal,” Jeremy said plainly, and he heard Jake suck in a harsh breath. “When we were fifteen, I was being picked on more than I admitted to you. They were picking on me for any number of reasons, the main one being my _height_ of all things. But it got bad. I’m talking constant bruises and cuts bad. And I wanted out. The only reason I didn’t was because of you. You gave me hope to keep going, to keep fighting against my issues so that I could live however I wanted. You have issues, yes, but you’ve never let them limit who you are as a person. They don’t define you, they just exist. And it was thanks to you and the way you handle yourself that I go past those issues. That I’m here, next to you, today.” Jeremy rested his forehead against Michael’s, tears pricking at his eyes. “Now tell me, you saved my life by being born and being my friend. Does that mean _everything_ you’ve done is terrible?”

 

He saw tears starting to form in the corners of Michael's eyes as he said, voice soft, "No... Nothing with you is terrible, you aren't terrible, I'm sorry. I'm just terrible. The only good thing I've ever done is help you. I still have so many other issues, even if the only good thing has ever been you."

 

“But it’s still a good thing, Mikey. It’s proof that what Sammy told you was _wrong_. But okay. We can continue. I still have plenty of backlog to pull you through this.” He chuckled quietly, holding back his tears for now.

 

“You say you have daddy issues? Well I have mommy issues. I have abandonment issues thanks to the fact that I don’t know who she is. And the fact that she won’t claim me, no matter what I do. I’ll admit, I’m bitter about it. But I’m working to get past my issues, and I know you are too. I’ve heard you send a prayer to your dad before. And you promised Bebe that you would talk things out with him, and I’ll be _right_ there with you the whole time. I cussed out the King of the Gods, I’ll stand by you while you talk out your issues with your dad. But at the end of the day, you’re the one who made the choice, the one who agreed to try and fix things. That takes a lot of courage and I’m so proud of you. You’re willing to try and _fix_ things, even if it doesn’t work out. That’s more than I can say for myself. So in this case, you’re better than me. In fact, I’d say that in most respects. You’re better than me in almost every facet, and I’m so honored that you want me in your life.”

 

"I..." Michael seemed to hesitate as tears started to fall down his cheeks, brushing his fingers and hands as they fell. "No, I'm not better than you, Jeremy. No. I'm just... I'm no good. Even if I try, even if I do all these things, deep down, I'm no good. I can help people, but it doesn't change the fact that I'm terrible deep down. I'm not good enough for anyone, not you, not my dad, not my family or friends or my dog. I just... I'm no good, no matter what I do." Despite what he said, he still hesitated, and was hesitating now.

 

Jeremy rubbed away Michael’s tears with his thumbs ever so softly. “Do you believe I know what is good and what is not?” Jeremy asked softly. Michael nodded, no hesitation whatsoever. “Well tell me, do you think I’d fall in love with someone who was less, with someone who was not good or who was terrible?” he asked. Michael shook his head this time, once again with no hesitation. Perfect.

 

“Explain to me how I’ve come to love you then. Because I’ve loved you for years, even before I realized it. And even if I’ve only been willing to admit it recently, I’ve never loved anyone else. It’s always been you. So how can you be terrible if that’s the case?” Jeremy pressed a kiss to Michael’s forehead, then returned to how he was. “I love you Michael, issues and all. You’re _perfect_ to me.”

 

At that, the haziness in Michael's eyes slipped away, replaced instead with tears as he seemed to come to. Michael, now in control of himself, reached over and held onto Jeremy, pulling him into a deep and tight hug as he buried his face into the crook of his neck. He just cried and sobbed, clinging onto Jeremy like his life depended on it.

 

He was back. Michael was _safe_. Thank the gods. Jeremy sent a small prayer up to all the gods he could think of (that he actually _liked_ , as well as one down to Hades), thanking them that Michael was back.

 

Jeremy held on just as tight, rubbing Michael’s back gently and running his fingers through Michael’s soft, dark hair. “It’s okay, Mikey, I gotcha. It’s okay. And Jake’s here too, you’re okay, you’re safe and okay,” Jeremy murmured, shooting Jake a look. Instantly, Jake climbed around and got on the other side of Michael, slowly wrapping his arms around them both. Michael didn’t reject the touches, if anything, he lent into them slightly.

 

Jake sent Jeremy a look quickly, and Jeremy knew how far they'd come when he knew Jake was sorry for not jumping in, but thought he'd only make it worse. He understood. Jeremy knew Michael best. They both brought the best out of each other, even if they were working on being independent instead of _co_ dependent.

 

"I-I just... I don't..." Michael hiccuped, and Jeremy didn't care if the hard frame of his glasses was digging a little into his skin right now. "I felt so scared and alone and terrible... I just..." He held on tighter to Jeremy, and Jeremy felt Michael's fingers dig into the back of the demon jacket, holding on tight and refusing to let go.

 

“You’re not alone, Mikey. You’re _never_ alone. Even if we’re not with you physically, we’re supporting you. So you _never_ need to be scared of being alone,” Jeremy reassured firmly. He meant every word. “I’ll swear on the River Styx if it’ll help,” he teased lightly, his voice with an edge of seriousness. If it made Michael feel safer then he’d swear on Tartarus too.

 

He got a faint chuckle, only for a second, but he helped. "No, y'don't need to. Just... ugh. That was terrible," Michael managed to get out, still hiccuping and sniffling as he pulled back to push his glasses back and roughly scrub at his eyes. "Oh my god, I just... I feel this huge emo pit of self-hatred festering, and... What happened?" He looked around then, eyes narrowed. There were a few people there, but most were asleep or dozing. "Weren't we in the... Lotus Hotel?" As he asked, Michael's cheeks flared up with color.

 

Jeremy’s own cheeks flared up too. He remembered very clearly what had happened. Which meant he was very close to making out with Michael. “Er- yeah. We were. Sammy was waiting for us outside and caught you and Jake with Charmspeak. I was immune thanks to Prince of Egypt blasting on your headphones, so I kicked ass, left Sammy unconscious, and brought you guys to the bus to Salt Lake City,” Jeremy explained, closing his eyes. “And- um... sorry about your neck, by the way. I may have- err - left a few marks back, er, ah- back at the hotel?” And there goes any composure he had. His face caught fire and burned bright red, but he didn’t let go of Michael. He could deal. He had dealt with worse (no he hadn’t but he had to stay positive.)

 

He had no idea what Michael was doing, eyes closed and all, but he felt one hand poke at his cheek incessantly. "Hey... Open your eyes, dingus." Jeremy did, with reluctance, and saw Michael's hand ghosting over the spots where the hickies were starting to fade. "It's fine. I... I like 'em."

 

" _O-K_ , now it's time for Jakey-D to let go and move back, I am not gonna be hugging you nerds while talking about that," Jake said, hands raised as he scooted back, thankfully removing some of the unspoken tension as Michael couldn't help but laugh.

 

"Go sit in another seat then, you loser," Michael playfully joked back at him, sticking his tongue out at Jake as he made a show of getting up and taking a seat in the aisle across from them, just as the bus started moving.

 

Jeremy flipped the bird at Jake which earned him a cheeky thumbs up. Damnit. This was going to be awkward.

 

“So- er- yeah. Lotus was... a lot,” Jeremy stammered awkwardly, turning his attention back to Michael. How the hell was he supposed to have this conversation? True, he had literally just confessed to Michael, but this was different. “Fun fact: it marks the second occasion where I’ve almost kissed you?” That wasn’t supposed to be a question. “Well, almost kissed what I _thought_ was you, the Eidolon had me convinced so I guess it counts?” He was rambling, but he couldn’t help it. He was nervous.

 

Michael’s cheeks were warm as he listened, and he eventually nodded, his eyes wide. “Well, I’m glad you didn’t actually kiss it, ‘cause I’d be super upset that you wouldn’t actually be kissing me,” Michael told him around a semi-awkward laugh. “Like, if you’re gonna think it’s me, I’d want you to kiss _me_ , y’know? Otherwise it would suck, and we’d both be upset ‘cause we didn’t kiss each other like we’d want. Yeah, it would _totally_ be unfair.” Yeah, Michael was rambling too. He was nervous too.

 

The fact that Michael seemed just as nervous helped Jeremy out a lot. “Yeah, er... you didn’t- no, never mind.” He didn’t want to know if Michael had kissed the Eidolon that looked like him. He might get jealous. Scratch that, he’d get jealous either way.

 

“So yeah... that might have been the event that made me realize I was bi?” He shrugged. That was a lie. It was _certainly_ the event that had triggered it.

 

Michael scrubbed at his cheeks then, letting out a heavy sigh. “I... Wow, I gave you your bisexual awakening... Well, fake me, but it was still me technically, wow...”

 

“Yeah... I _thought_ it was you so it definitely counts,” Jeremy muttered. He was feeling emotionally fragile after everything that had happened with Sammy and Rich, not to mention the confessions he had made which Michael didn’t seem to remember at _all_ , so it wasn’t surprising that his mouth ran ahead of his head.

 

“What happened in Lotus? Yeah, that was- that was real. Wasn’t just because of the flowers or whatever,” he mumbled, tripping over his words a little. Shit, why did he say that? It was _true_ but still!

 

“It was real for me too, it was,” Michael reassured him right away as he pulled his hands away from his cheeks, staring right down at Jeremy. “I promise that it was.”

 

Jeremy relaxed a bit, a small smile finding its way onto his features. So Jake _had_ been telling the truth (he didn’t doubt it, but his insecurities didn’t let him believe it). His cheeks flushed red again as another thought crept up on him.

 

“Er... since this is all coming out. When you guys were sick, you know how Jake was pining after Rich?” Michael nodded. “Well you were pining after me. And I went along with it because I wanted to help you recover and I really kinda liked it? But it meant that-“ Come on, you can do this. “-I might have kissed you on the forehead? A lot?” He wanted to look away, to hide, but he needed to be brave. This was something he had _wanted_ after all, even if it wasn’t exactly _how_ he wanted to do it.

 

Michael’s cheeks got even more colored, and he reached up, seeming to start scrubbing before just stopping and letting it rest there, cupping his own cheeks in an odd way. “I... Damn traitorous brain, not letting me remember this shit. I really fucking wish I remembered all of that. It’s not fair that only you remember...”

 

Oooooh! This was his chance to be smooth! (Jeremy could not pull off smooth. He had never been smooth a day in his life.) “Maybe-“ Shit, calm down. “Maybe if I did it again, it might help you remember?” Okay, good. “I mean, if you’re okay with that. I wouldn’t want to make you uncomfortable or anything.” Sweet but fucking awkward. Well done, Heere. You blew the smoothness.

 

Despite his awkwardness, Michael looked up at him, eyes lighting up at the offer. “I... I’d like that, you nerd,” he said around an almost laugh. “You sweet, amazing nerd.” His cheeks got more color as he said that, but he didn’t try to scrub it away or even hide it as he let his hands drop into his lap.

 

Jeremy hesitated, then leant up, cheeks flaming. But instead of aiming for Michael’s forehead, he aimed for his cheek. What? Jeremy was short and it was all he could reach without a lot of awkward shuffling (don’t think about his lips, don’t think about his _lips_ ).

 

Jeremy pressed a soft kiss to Michael’s cheek, on the smooth cut of his cheekbone, and lingered just a moment. When he pulled back, a dazed sort of happiness washed over him, even as his cheeks felt like they would spontaneously combust. “Oops. I missed,” he mumbled.

 

He felt that Michael’s cheeks were warm, but he had no idea how much warmer they were now at the color that bloomed there. Michael reached up, cupping his cheeks and whining softly. He buried his face into his hands, muttering out things about how Jeremy was a little shit, how he liked it, and just a lot of ‘god dammit’s as he curled up in the seat, into himself and against Jeremy.

 

Jeremy chuckled and wrapped his arms around Michael, squeezing him gently. That had felt... amazing. He had kissed Michael. And Michael had been fully conscious this time, fully himself. Wow.

 

Michael seemed to bury himself fully against Jeremy then, still all curled up within himself as he kept muttering under his breath. Even if he was talking, Jeremy could tell that Michael enjoyed it! He did! Michael liked the kiss!

 

And... Michael liked him? Yeah? That seemed right considering everything. “Hey Mikey?” Michael paused his mutterings. “I... I really like you,” he mumbled, hiding his face in Michael’s hair. He gave Michael another gentle squeeze.

 

Michael was quiet for a minute before Jeremy felt a soft tug on his jacket sleeve. “Can you hear me Remy?” He gently squeezed Michael to let him know he could. “OK, rad, uh... I really like you too, I have for a while.”

 

Jeremy held Michael a little tighter, certain that Michael could hear how his heart sped up a little from that. Michael liked him. Michael _liked_ him. This was so fucking awesome! Jeremy felt like he might either explode from happiness or just start floating or something. He felt all fuzzy inside and was _probably_ grinning like an idiot right about now.

 

Feeling another burst of courage, Jeremy leant down and pressed a proper kiss to Michael’s forehead. “Do you... wanna be my boyfriend?” he mumbled, lips brushing against Michael’s skin.

 

He heard Michael gasp, and he felt him move from under his lips. His eyes were looking right into Jeremy’s, slightly teary-eyes as he quickly nodded, his lopsided smile prominent for the first time in ages. “Please, oh god please Jeremy, I... I’ve wanted that for a while.” He seemed flustered by his own admittance but didn’t waver as he stared at Jeremy with determination and love.

 

“Great. ‘Cause... so have I.” Jeremy blushed, feeling a hazy sort of calm wash over him that had nothing to do with Charmspeak or magic or anything other than feeling _loved_. Wanted. Desired. Everything his intrusive thoughts tried to convince him he wasn’t.

 

Jeremy grinned right back at Michael, resting their foreheads together with a happy sigh. He had a boyfriend now. Who was also his best friend. Gods, this was more than he ever thought he would get, would be allowed, but he was so happy because _Michael wanted him_.

 

Michael laughed as they rested their foreheads together, and he finally wrapped his arms around Jeremy then. “You’re my _boyfriend_... You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to say that, Remy. I...” Michael glanced away as he let out a laugh. “Hell, I even had a puppy love kinda crush for a hot minute when we were nine, after you told me I was like a superhero. Imagine how overjoyed nine-year-old me would be... Heh, that rhymed.”

 

Jeremy blushed a deep red at that, grinning happily. Michael had wanted him for that long? And... that meant his fears from that time, the fear of being abandoned by his favorite person... they were totally unnecessary. “I kinda wish nine year-old me had known that. Would have saved a lot of angst.” He chuckled.

 

“I wanted to tell you. I _planned_ to tell you, but you told me you had a crush on some girl we knew and I just stopped. I thought you were straight until you came out to me,” Michael whined out as he shifted, resting his head on Jeremy’s shoulder as he insistently pouted. “How was _I_ supposed to know?”

 

“Yeah well it turns out all those girls I had crushes on? Yeah, it was more just that I thought they were pretty or something. I was determined I had crushes on them to distract from the fact that I have been really fucking attracted to _you_ for ages because I wasn’t ready to admit to _myself_ that I wasn’t straight.”

 

It was true. The longer Jeremy looked back at his history and his own thoughts, the more he realized that it had _always_ been Michael. He would always prefer to spend time with Michael. He would always imagine himself growing old with Michael. He would always, no matter what, _choose_ Michael. No one else would ever do, not even before his realization.

 

“Well, I wish we figured _that_ our sooner. It would’ve saved us a lot of confusing years, pining, and just overall angst,” Michael said around a laugh before he nuzzled his head against Jeremy’s shoulder. “Though, I’ll be honest. I never expected for our confession to be in the back of a Greyhound bus on the way to Salt Lake City. I thought it would be in New Jersey or at least somewhere along the East Coast.”

 

“Yeah well... if it wasn’t for this trip I might never have figured it out. Jake kinda forced the issue, I was apparently very happy living in denial.” Jeremy snorted a little. “He’s not exactly the best at being subtle.” Jeremy shot Jake a look, smirking as he quickly turned away, bushing at having been caught watching the scene. “But at least we know Jakey-Dad is supportive of us.”

 

“Well, I guess this trip is more than just helping out the gods, huh?” Michael looked over and gave Jake a big thumbs-up. “Thanks for saving my sanity, Jakey-D!” Jake just blushed further, pointedly looking out the window as Michael laughed.

 

“I think we’ve tortured him enough with our mutual gushing. Gods know he’s listened to me go on for hours about you.” Jeremy giggled, poking Michael’s cheek.

 

Now that the initial rush of confessing had worn off, Jeremy felt today slowly creeping up on him. What he had seen happen with Jake, Michael and Sammy. The whole thing with Rich. The fact that Jeremy had to _threaten_ someone just to get them somewhere. And the other confessions he made. They were all slowly starting to creep back into his head, and he wanted desperately to ignore them and just continue to enjoy the moment. It had been a lot, surely he was _allowed_ to enjoy this?

 

Michael reached up then, poking Jeremy’s cheek before cupping it. His eyes went from playful to loving as he brought his head down, resting their foreheads together again. “And if there’s anyone you need to talk to about anything that’s happened, today or otherwise, know Jake and I are here. We’re both here to listen and love you, even if the loving is in different ways.”

 

Jeremy sighed and leant into Michael’s touch. His eyes slipped shut. “There’s a lot I think I _need_ to talk about, even if I don’t want to. I’m sure Jake can fill you in on some of it later,” Jeremy murmured. He didn’t want to address it just yet, he wasn’t in a good position to mentally.

 

“There is one thing though.” He opened his eyes, looking right at Michael. “I’m getting really kinda freaked out by something.”

 

Michael was looking right down at him when he opened his eyes, a soft and reassuring smile lingering on his lips. “You can tell me, I won’t judge and I’ll help as best as I can.”

 

Jeremy took a slightly shaky breath before he nodded. This was too important to ignore. “You remember how beautiful the gardens outside the Lotus Hotel was? How it was really green and well looked after?” Michael nodded and Jake turned to give them his attention again.

 

“Yeah, it was almost like a jungle or something.” Jeremy nodded.

 

“Well once I was aware enough to actually realize what was going on, and when I sort of figured out what he was saying to Michael, I got really pissed, yeah? And I felt a rush of strength, enough to chase away the last of the Charmspeak and to make up for the fact that I’ve basically been still for a month and a half. And once I had beaten him, I realized the _whole_ garden was _dead_. It had withered away...” Jeremy shut his eyes again, a little overwhelmed by the confession of it. It was a bit much, even for a demigod.

 

He just felt Michael’s thumbs gently rubbing against his cheeks then, and he heard soft reassurances from Michael before lips met his forehead. “Well, we can use this to help figure out who your godly parent is. This is like a clue, a part of the puzzle.”

 

Jeremy nodded and took another deep breath, feeling himself melt a little under the gentle affection (Michael had kissed him!). “There’s more though. You remember the Dueling Oak in New Orleans? And how I suddenly knew about what we had faced?”

 

“Yeah, dude. You said it was because of your late night info dumps.” Jake reached over and poked his shoulder. Jeremy shook his head.

 

“It wasn’t. I lied because I was freaking out.” Here goes nothing. “I’m pretty sure the tree... spoke to me. Like I was touching it and suddenly it was telling me about what an Eidolon does. It’s how I knew the name and everything.” There we go. It was out there now, Jeremy was about to get confirmation that he was crazy or something. Fun times.

 

“Holy shit dude, you can talk with nature! That’s amazing... Shit, have you ever heard the weed talk to you before we’ve smoked it?” Michael asked, suddenly panicked about this idea as he gently held Jeremy’s cheeks and pulled him a little closer. Whether Michael was serious, playing this up for Jeremy to cheer him up, or both was lost to him. “Do I need to apologize to every blunt I smoke or before I set my bong up?”

 

Jeremy giggled, his tension bleeding out of him. “No way, dude. I think it just happened because the oak was so old. It was like it had developed a consciousness or something...”

 

Jake thought for a second, then snapped his fingers in realization. “The trees by the warehouse! That’s how you knew it was empty!”

 

Jeremy had to think for a moment before he realized. The first sigils. He had somehow _known_ the warehouse was empty, but he didn’t know how. This must be it. The fucking _trees_ told him.

 

“We were wondering how the hell you knew. That makes a lot more sense,” Jake said from his seat. “I know you can’t be a Demeter kid, you’d never do some of that stuff if you were. I... Definitely a minor goddess, but I’m not sure which one though. We’ll figure out who later, but you’re a nature boy of some kind. No wonder you like the outdoors so much, even if you’re a total video game shut-in.”

 

“Dude, I literally killed off an _entire_ garden. That’s more than most kids of the minor gods can do...” There was something he was missing, something obvious, but he couldn’t figure out what. “I guess that means I’m the one who killed the plants during capture the flag. Good thing I helped Michael with his apologies I guess.”

 

“And it explains why all the hotel room plants keep dying when things happen to us,” Jake added with a grin.

 

“None of the major goddesses do that though, so your mom is a _powerful_ lady. Oh geez, we’re dating now, I hope I don’t give her a bad impression,” Michael said, only partially joking. “What if she fucks with my weed?”

 

Jeremy patted his shoulder, giggling a little. “Don’t worry, I’ve got a really good feeling that my mom likes you for some reason.” He shook his head, sighing. “I think... I think she’s the one who guided me to find the yarrow after the bird attack. And she’s the one who told me how to find Flagstaff. So at the very least, she wants you to be okay.” Now that he actually thought about it, it made sense. The presence in his head did feel feminine, but also very connected to plants. If he was a nature boy like Jake said, that very well could have been his mom.

 

“Well, I’m glad then. Hopefully we can meet her soon, once all of this is over and things are calmer,” Michael said with a laugh before resting his forehead back against Jeremy’s. “Are you feeling any better now that you’ve talked this out? It felt like you wanted us to call you crazy or verify your insanity.”

 

Jeremy snorted; Michael knew him so well. “I was kinda waiting for it. This is weird, even for demigod standards. Still, don’t know why I ever doubted either of you. Thanks.” He grinned, the smile turning slightly smitten as he focused fully on Michael again. He heard Jake groan dramatically and saw him flop backward out of the corner of his eye. He didn’t care, right now he was _very_ captivated by Michael.

 

Michael glanced over in Jake’s direction, a mischievous look in his eyes before he leaned closer and pecked Jeremy’s nose. “Out of all of us, I’d say I’m the crazy one ‘cause I’m crazy about _you_.”

 

“Oh gods, I’ve created a monster. Please, let me rest!” Jake playfully groaned, arms dramatically covering his face. “Please, just spare me!”

 

Jeremy cackled quietly before falling into Michael’s arms, ending up in a similar position to the one for the bus ride to Vegas. “This is your fault Jake, you must accept the consequences.” He stuck his tongue out at Jake before reaching up and cupping Michael’s face.

 

“And you’re crazy about me, you say? I might need to hear a little more about it, just to be sure. We need to check if you’re _actually_ crazy or not.” He was only half joking. Yes, he wanted to annoy Jake a little (he knew Jake didn’t actually mind and that he was happy for them, if the wink he shot Jeremy was anything to go by) but he really was curious to hear a little of what Michael actually thought about him, no filters to preserve the platonic element of their relationship. Relationship Status Upgrade: Best Friends to Lovers. He giggled a little at that.

 

Michael seemed to beam at the suggestion before he leaned down, resting his forehead against Jeremy’s. “Gladly. It’s hard to even get how I feel about you into words, especially without having to try to keep it platonic instead of romantic, but I’ll try.” Michael shut his eyes for a minute, seemingly centering himself and getting comfortable with how he was positioned with Jeremy before starting. “You’ve helped me so much, in little ways, without even trying. Your smile, your sass, your personality. You let yourself shine through, and even if you care what others think, you’re still so adamantly yourself. It’s amazing and inspiring.” His eyes opened, and he was staring fondly down at Jeremy before kissing his nose once more. “I came up to you when I was five because yes, you were cool with cress seeds, but you also just stuck out to me. You always have. No one wanted to be my friend, but _you_ did, even if it took a little bit of work. I’m glad you gave me that chance, because I don’t think I’d be who I am today without you.”

 

Jeremy couldn’t help but melt at those words, his heart fluttering and his insides warm. It was tempting, so tempting, to just say those three words. ‘I love you.’ He’d said them only a few minutes ago after all, why not now? But this was still new, and Jeremy wasn’t sure if he could handle saying it again right now. He wanted it to be special, when there was no hurt or _anything_ like that fueling it. He wanted Michael to hear those words from him and knew they were perfectly true.

 

“You’ve done the same for me, Mikey. I wouldn’t even be _here_ if it wasn’t for you. You are well and truly my favorite person I the whole world.” Jeremy leaned up and kisses Michael’s cheek, lingering a second and sighing happily as he pulled away.

 

“I mean, I’m glad I helped you through that, but... you’d tell me if you ever felt like that again, right?” Michael asked, looking down at him solemnly, even if there was still love in his eyes. Oh, so he remembered bits of that.

 

Jeremy nodded, closing his eyes for a moment. He needed to find out how much Michael remembered, but there would be time for that later. Right now, he just wanted to indulge in his boyfriend (MICHAEL WAS HIS BOYFRIEND!). He opened his eyes and smiled softly up at Michael. “I will, I promise Mikey.”


	17. Michael: They Tried to Fucking Vore my Best Friends (Including my Now-Boyfriend)!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so this chapter is a bit more... intense with some stuff? There's sexual nature stuff that /could/ happen (but never does) because there is a mytho creature in here that is sexual in nature (the Lamia). Mara had this creature referenced and implemented into one of her fics (Your Eyes of Gold Have Captured Me). So yeah, that's the real warning, but again, no sexual stuff happens! These characters are written in-canon as minors, and we will not ever put them into sexual situations!  
> Also, you're gonna get some hatred to Florida in here and it's terrible heat (ironic that I'm posting this now, as I am in Florida and am currently suffering with the heat... Fuck you Florida, the only good thing about you is your food imo). 
> 
> And now, some lovely words from the lovely, amazing, spectacular Mara, my favowite pewson:
> 
> 'Hey lovelies! So this chapter is the first official chapter of the Boyf being together! Wooo! There is some interesting moments in this chapter, including things that give us a bit more insight to our favourite heroes.   
> Also it’s only fair to warn you, these next monsters are sexual creatures, but nothing explicit or even implied happens. Just the possibility.  
> Thank you all so much for the amazing support for this story! You guys are insanely awesome! <33333'

After a ten hour bus ride (they got a direct ride, but it had to stop in a station halfway between Vegas and Salt Lake), they arrived in the evening in Salt Lake City in the wonderful state of Utah... Which was windy as hell with the lakes nearby. Michael, while a personal heater, still hated the cold sting wind left on his face, grimacing as he left the Greyhound with Jake and Jeremy. All they had left were each other, their weapons, and the clothes on their backs (he was so glad he wore his hoodie when they walked into the Lotus Hotel, but goodbye Hufflepuff sweatpants).

 

He was holding Jeremy's hand, fingers intertwined as he couldn't help but feel a little giddy over the fact that Jeremy. Heere. Was. His. Boyfriend! It at least made the fact they had no money and nothing to their names at the moment a bit more bearable.

 

"Sooo... We need to go find a lake, but there are at least two close by. Which lake do we go to? And how do we even know if they have an island in them? What if they have islands and none of them are the right one?" ...Yeah, not having a plan was making him a little anxious.

 

Jeremy have his hand a squeeze and rubbed his thumb over Michael’s knuckles. “We’ll figure it out, Mikey. Don’t worry.” The smile he shot Michael was enough to make Michael’s knees a little weak.

 

Michael let out a sigh as he nodded, giving what he hoped wasn't (he knew it was) a shaky smile to him and Jake. "OK, well, I know there's a lake past the airport that has a few islands in there, one actually has a name I can't remember. There's another south of the city, but we should check the closer one first, I think-"

 

"No, Mulaney said the lake was _in_ the city, or something like that, right?"

 

"I mean... It was months ago at this point, I don't remember it too well. Maybe?" Michael looked over at Jake as he walked a little ahead of them, turning around to face them with his arms out and gesturing to the ground below him. He has a small hint of his chilled-out look that he had when he and Poseidon were together.

 

"What if it's underground? I mean, Mulaney loves underground stuff, at least stereo-typically, and I got this _feeling_."

 

Jeremy leant in close to Michael and nudged him. “He’s channeling Lord Dude a little, don’t you think?” Jeremy chuckled lowly, before turning his attention to Jake properly. “If you’ve got a feeling, I’m willing to take this on a little faith. Lead the way, my dude.” He grinned.

 

Jake seemed to beam at that before doing just that. Michael shrugged, walking after Jake with Jeremy, fingers intertwined as he gently squeezed his hand. Well, if Poseidon was helping them somehow, he wasn't going to complain. Plus, it meant he could spend a little more time taking in his surroundings with his _boyfriend_ (hey, he wanted this for so long, he got the right to honeymoon phase a bit, yeah?).

 

Jeremy seemed be in a similar state of bliss, leaning lightly against Michael’s arm and looking up at him with soft eyes.

 

Jake seemed oblivious to all of this, seemingly happy to just follow his ‘feeling.’ It wasn’t often that Jake took point, so it kinda made sense. Michael was oddly proud of him.

 

Michael just continued to follow Jake, but glanced down at Jeremy and wiggled his brows. "Hey, what'cha lookin' at?"

 

Jeremy blushed but didn’t look away. “You. I’m finally allowed to properly _admire_ how gorgeous you are,” he cooed, giving Michael heart eyes. The look was familiar, but it was nice to finally put a feeling to it.

 

"You've secretly been a sap this whole time! Wow! I'm learning new things about you every day," Michael said before leaning down and giving him a peck on the cheek. "And they say an old dog can't learn new tricks."

 

“I’m the youngest one here,” Jeremy grumbled, no heat in his tone. “But yes, I’m a sap. Hopeless romantic as it turns out. So you’ve got all of that to look forwards to, _sweetheart_ ,” he teased lightly.

 

"I'm _definitely_ looking forward to that," Michael honestly and earnestly told Jeremy, smiling fondly down at him with warm cheeks. "Are you going to do lots of romantic gestures?"

 

“ _Naturally_.” Jeremy chuckled. “As soon as I can, I’m spoiling you.” Jeremy pecked his cheek, nuzzling there a little affectionately.

 

"Aww, but you're already spoiling me with all this love and just by being _you_ ," Michael honestly told him, still smiling fondly down at him.

 

“And _you_ are too sweet,” Jeremy cooed.

 

“You two are sickening,” Jake called from the front, turning around and grinning.

 

Michael pointed a finger to Jake then with a pout. "Hey, we literally got together today. The honeymoon phase lasts for at _least_ two weeks."

 

“Well postpone the honeymoon. We’re here.”

 

They were standing on the corner of a street. There wasn’t anything particularly notable about it, or anything particularly special nearby. And there wasn’t an entrance to any underground lake.

 

Looking around, Michael looked back to Jake and frowned. "Uh... Jakey-Dad, there's nothing here but, uh, stores and street. Is there an entrance hidden by Mist in one of these stores or?..."

 

Jake held out his hand, as though going for a handshake. Before either Michael or Jeremy could question it, a chain shot out from the ground and he grabbed it. “Told you.” He smirked.

 

Jeremy stumbled backwards at the suddenness of the chain appearing, obviously only kept upright by Michael’s arm around him.

 

Michael's eyes widened as he looked down to where the chain came from, being sure Jeremy stayed steady. "Oh wow, I don't think any of us would've been able to find it without Lord Dude, so thanks, Lord Dude." He walked over to stand beside Jake then, an arm resting on his hip. "Think you can handle this on your own, or d'you need help from the buff and obviously-strong Michael Mell?" As he asked, he flexed his hoodie-covered arm and raised a playful brow to Jake.

 

He just laughed it off before telling him, "Nah dude, I got it. Thanks though. After I lift it up though, go in first and light the way. Can't keep this open for too long or the Mist won't be able to cover us." Jake was quick to pull on the chain, the piece of sidewalk opening back like a trap door. Michael tugged Jeremy along, quickly going in and lighting his hand up, a ball of fire dancing along his free palm as Jake hurried in after them, the door almost trembling as it shut behind them.

 

The room they ended up in was rough stone and covered in little, white crystals. They reflected the light only slightly. The air smelled salty.

 

“These are salt crystals,” Jeremy observed, peering at one of the clusters. “I guess the underground lake is just as salty as the real thing.” He latched on to Michael again, the cave wide enough to fit them both together easily.

 

“Lead the way, dude. I’m right behind you.” Jake nodded, looking a little uncomfortable.

 

"Yeah, of course." Right, his fear of the water... Well, he told them about his blessing from Poseidon at one point or another, if it ever came down to it, but it wouldn't. Michael started to walk, being sure to be careful in case the cave opened up, watching his footing as they went.

 

Eventually, it did open up (wow, huge shocker), and there was a seemingly natural light filling the huge room. Looking out at the huge, expansive lake, Michael let out a low, lingering whistle. "I'd say this place is as big as Salt Lake City. Well, at least the name's apt."

 

Jake was shifting uncomfortably, but he didn’t say a word.

 

“Look there! There’s an island about... I’d say one mile over there.” Jeremy was pointing out towards the center of the lake, where a large island with _trees_ was just about visible. How they were growing underground or with the saltiness of the soil, Michael didn’t know, but there it was.

 

"Well, we need some way to get over there. No way can any of us swim a mile, let alone all three of us..." Michael looked around, and after some walking, they finally found a boat. It looked to be in better shape, which would make sense. Sammy had probably used this boat initially to get across. "Aaand here is our lovely chariot!" He used both hands, tugging Jeremy a little by accident (he apologized, of course), as he gestured to the boat like Will Smith.

 

Jeremy cackled and facepalmed, obviously recognizing what Michael was referencing. Jake didn’t react, obviously very uncomfortable.

 

“You think you guys can deal with this yourselves? Because I-I don’t think I can make it across,” Jake stuttered. Jake _never_ stuttered, even when he was uncomfortable.

 

"We need all three of us to grab the tablets, we can only grab one at a time and if we don't happen to choose one of the tablets, the owner of the one we don't pick will be _livid_ with us." Michael reached over, gently taking one of Jake's hands and giving a gentle squeeze. "We'll make sure nothing happens to you, I promise. Even if something _does_ happen, you _do_ have Lord Dude's blessing."

 

Jake, even if he'd normally be reassured, just gave a shaky smile to Michael. "I, uh... Um..." He glanced around nervously before, almost comically, trying to book it back to the entrance of the cavern.

 

Jeremy seemed to react on instinct, throwing out his hand in Jake’s direction. Jake tripped and landed softly on a convenient patch of thick moss... which wasn’t there a moment ago. Both Jeremy and Michael rushed over to him, eyes wide when they saw his legs were tangled in thick ivy.

 

“Did- did _I_ do that?” Jeremy asked, sounding shock and almost in awe.

 

“Well at least you didn’t let me smack into the rock,” Jake grumbled, starting to tug at the ivy and finding that it didn’t move at all. Jeremy crouched down, pulled out his left controller and flipped out a silver blade from it. He started cutting though the ivy manually.

 

Michael sighed as he crouched down beside Jake as well, checking Jake over just in case. "Look, we _need_ you Jake. We'll make sure that nothing happens to you, you'll be right in the middle of the boat, the furthest point away from the water, and Remy and I'll row. We'll give up being next to each other in our fresh honeymoon phase for you. This is a _big_ deal, trust me."

 

“Yeah, we’ll make sure you get across just fine, Jakey-D. You’ve been looking after us this whole time, let us look after you.” Jeremy grinned up at Jake, cutting cleanly through another part of the ivy.

 

Jake didn’t appear to be hurt, but he was still clearly apprehensive. After a moment, he sighed and laid his head back against the moss. “Okay, I trust you guys. We can take it slow to start with, yeah?” His voice shook but he was trying. It prompted a grin and an enthusiastic nod from Jeremy.

 

"Yeah, of course!" After a moment, Michael had an idea. "Wait, alright, Jake." Jake's head lifted a little to look at him. "What kind of music do you like to listen to? Like, examples of songs, genres, that kinda stuff." As he asked, he made his headphones form but he held them in his hands, messing with them a little to start making Jake his own little playlist.

 

Jake started rattling off some songs. Apparently his preferences was ‘music’ in general as the songs he mentioned didn’t stick to a single genre (made sense considering his dad was the God of Music), but he did have a fondness for electro-swing. By the time Jeremy had untied him and they had made their way to the boat, Michael had assembled a great playlist which would play on random whenever Jake put on headphones. Jeremy shot Michael a proud smile while Jake shifted nervously.

 

Michael gave the headphones over to Jake then with a soft smile. "Here, wear this when you're on the boat. It'll help to calm you, trust me. You have your own little playlist."

 

Jake took them then, looking it over before smiling at Michael and hugging him, even if it was clear that he was still nervous. "Aw, thanks Maestro. I really appreciate it." With that, he put on the headphones, though kept one ear pad on, one off for now.

 

Jeremy took Jake’s hand and squeezed it while Michael checked over the boat, making sure it was totally sturdy. After deciding he was satisfied with it, he looked up and grinned to Jake. “It’s all good. You two climb in, I’ll get you into the water.”

 

Jake nodded, slipping the other ear pad on. Jeremy carefully guided him into the boat, getting him settled and wrapping an arm around him. Once he was sure they were ready, Jeremy shot Michael a grin. “C’mon, strongman. Show off your muscles.”

 

Michael couldn't help but laugh as he rolled his sleeves off (it wasn't as easy as people though, the patches always bunched up weird) before holding onto the end of the boat. Looking to the side, he saw that the lake was lined with salt crystals. Well, at least this kinda surface would make it easier to push in the boat.

 

Working along with (and against to make sure they didn't go in too quick) gravity, Michael carefully got the boat into the water, watching Jake when he wasn't working to make sure he was alright. Jake, even if he looked a little shaken, gave Michael a quick thumbs-up. Jeremy cheered for Michael then, playing up the 'strongman' thing, and Michael couldn't help but pretend to show off his muscl- wait, shit, he _did_ have them, even if they weren't that big... Damn.

 

Before he got too wrapped up in that, Michael carefully got into the boat, looking and grabbing an oar before handing one over to Jeremy. "For you, my good sir."

 

Jeremy removed his arm from around Jake and grabbed the oar. “So... chase rhythm for level four of Apocalypse?” Jeremy asked, arching an eyebrow. Michael nodded as they set the oars in place. The settled easily into the familiar rhythm, powering the boat through the water quickly but smoothly. Jake was gripping the seat tightly but the music was clearly helping a lot.

 

As they went, Michael couldn't help but think before asking Jeremy, "Hey, we normally find the monster guarding the place _before_ we get there, right? Do you think the monster guarding the tablets is on the island?" He refused to mention or even entertain the thought of it being in the _water_ , at least not for Jake's sake.

 

“I guess so. The island seems pretty big, and I guess it must be a pretty powerful monster. Maybe it only works well at close range? Either way, Sammy would have to be pretty confident in its abilities if he put it so close,” Jeremy mused, eyeing the water carefully. He was obviously having the same worries at Michael.

 

"Maybe, but that just worries me," Michael muttered out. He couldn't glance at the water too often, unfortunately, since Jake was facing him. Instead, he just gave him looks of reassurance and had to keep a calm face as he glanced back at Jeremy behind him. "How close are we to the island at this point, Remy?"

 

They had been rowing for a while by that point, so it wasn’t too surprising when Jeremy said “Thirty-five feet.” What was worrying was how wide his eyes were as they focused on the water. “Mikey... we’re not alone,” he hissed, nodding to a small ripple in the water which was a little way away from the boat. Jake seemed blissfully unaware, apparently relaxing a bit by now. He no longer had a death grip on the seat anyways.

 

When Jake wasn't looking at Michael, more so at his feet, Michael hissed back, "Well, do we row faster or? I don't really know how to handle water-based problems very well."

 

“I don’t know either! Let’s just row faster, I think they already know we’re here anyways.” They sped up slightly, going from a 1-2-3-4 rhythm to a 1-2 . It was killer on his arms and core, but Michael managed. Jeremy did too.

 

“Ten feet,” Jeremy called out after a moment. “Looks like there isn’t a beach to land at, just a small ledge. We can leave the boat by it.” The water should be still enough for that, right?

 

They made it to the small ledge, a slight dip in the otherwise sharp cliffs the island was on. Jeremy got Jake out first, who stumbled away from the water’s edge gratefully and sat down a few feet back.

 

Upon Jeremy’s insistence (he said he’d need help pulling himself up on to the ledge since he was a little short), Michael went next. He had just started to stand when the boat rocked harshly, almost sending Michael in to the water.

 

Michael stumbled and had to hold his arms out and make a split-second decision. What he decided to do was hurry up onto the ledge, almost hopping over before reaching back instantly for Jeremy. He was getting onto his feet, rocking a little with the boat, but he leaned down enough and grabbed his hand and wrist, summoning strength from within (and apparently from Jake, who braved the edge to help him) and pulled Jeremy up, onto the ledge, as he reassured Jeremy quickly and told him to hold tight.

 

When he got him up, he almost yanked Jeremy onto him, partially beside him, as Jake quickly scurried back to where he was sitting before. He was lying on his back, breathing a little heavily, as he looked over at Jeremy with worry. "You alright, Remy?"

 

Jeremy took a second to compose himself (he was shaking a little and breathing heavily) before he nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine, just a little spooked.” Jeremy curled up a little against him, breathing evening out more. “But the boat was going down. I don’t think we can use it for the return journey.”

 

"Yeah, figured as much... Well, I hope that we somehow get some help when we get the tablets." Michael let out a shaky breath himself, needing to calm his breathing down, as he held Jeremy a little closer. "I don't know if whatever was in the water was _just_ in the water though, that feels like it's too easy... We should get going as soon as we can."

 

Jeremy nodded, relaxing against Michael for a moment. Then something caught his eye because he slowly got to his feet and wandered over to it, past Jake, all the way to the surprisingly tropical tree line. (Michael was just realizing that it was _hot_ in here. And humid). He picked up a browny yellow piece of... something. Then he turned back to Michael, eyes wide.

 

“Snake skin. And it’s from something big. L-like bigger than anaconda big,” he stammered. Jeremy had developed a healthy... respect for snakes since the event in Flagstaff. Snakes were a big no-go for him these days.

 

"Oh _hell_ no," Michael muttered out as he got up, going over to Jake and helping him up. Jake took off Michael's headphones, giving them back to Michael, and he hung them around his neck for a moment before they returned to being his earrings. "I do _not_ want to deal with snakes, god _dammit_. Ugh. Even before this quest, I just hated the feeling of their scales, even if some look cute online. Eugh."

 

“Scales?” Jake questioned. Jeremy walked over, trailing a _very_ long snakeskin behind him. It wasn’t even fully out of the forest before he made it back over to Jake and Michael, a good seven feet.

 

“It’s a snake skin, but it doesn’t have a head piece. And I don’t think it’s been damaged either. The markings I can make out sort of indicate something like a python of some kind, but it’s much too big for that,” Jeremy muttered, going into analysis mode as he often did when freaked out.

 

Michael waved his hands in front of himself. "Please no, this is terrible, I _hate_ looking at shedded skin," he almost whined out as he looked away, resting his hand against his forehead like he was looking out and shading his face as he grumbled.

 

Jeremy blinked and tossed the skin away from Michael, kicking it back towards the forest. “Sorry Mikey. I forgot, it’s been ages since we really had anything to do with snake skins.” He wiped his hands on his jeans. “Shall we just get going? I wanna get out of here ASAP.”

 

"Yes _please_." Jake just nodded along, gently patting Michael's shoulder in reassurance before they started their walk.

 

 

 

As a resident heater, Michael found himself _dying_ in the hot, humid climate that suddenly overtook him. It reminded him of the one time he went to Florida for a trip (and got to bring Jeremy along, which, besides the Disney stuff, was the only enjoyable part). He almost had a heatstroke in Florida. He quickly took off his hoodie and wrapped it around his waist as they went. "God damn snakes... Stupid humid climate..." Michael couldn't help but kick a little at the ground (hey, he got grumpy when he overheated, which was few to none).

 

Jeremy and Jake had also tied their respective jackets ‘round their waists, even if Jeremy was looking a lot more red in the face than was probably healthy. Oh yeah, Jeremy didn’t deal with humidity well, considering his... sweating problem. “I hear you there, dude. The sooner we’re out of here, the better. I’m just glad I went for no concealer, it would have all melted off me and left streaks everywhere.” Jake hummed in agreement, swatting at some bushes to clear the path a bit better.

 

"This just... Ugh." Michael kicked at some more dirt, though was wary as he looked around, not trusting the large foliage. Snakes loved to hide and blend in with them, right? Would he be able to notice if there was one coming? God damn, he was getting into his own head. He'd put on his headphones, but he wanted to be more alert in case he heard something.

 

He was glad he didn’t put them on, because there was a sudden rustling around them. Jeremy and Jake seemed to hear it too, because they drew their weapons in the same movement as Michael, moving to stand back to back. “Eyes open, guys. Yell of you see anything move,” Jake ordered.

 

“ _Not going to be a problem_ ,” Michael grumbled to himself.

 

Suddenly, from the treetops, three feminine figures dropped down, surrounding them all. Everyone screamed in surprise, none louder than Michael. The women all had long, black hair which draped down to their mid-backs and slitted yellow eyes. Where their legs should be, a long snake tail connected to their torsos, vanishing up into the treetops.

 

As Michael couldn't help but look (they were fucking _surrounded_ , how could he not?), he couldn't also help but notice one _very_ important detail that made him a _bit_ uncomfortable: they were naked. Stark naked, with human anatomy from their torsos up. Were they aesthetically pretty? Yes, but it made him a little more than a _bit_ uncomfortable. Regardless, he held his sword out, letting it flame up with his power. "Yeah, uh, get the hell back. I have a fire sword and I'm _not_ afraid to use this shit."

 

Jeremy reached over and sort of patted his arm gently, eyes still focused on the snake lady. "Chill, Mikey. I don't think they want to hurt us..." Something in Jeremy's tone was... off. Michael couldn't place what, but Jeremy was slowly lowering his swords.

 

“Yeah, relax a little,” Jake agreed, and he saw Jake’s shortsword lowering as well. Wait, were they serious?!

 

“Uh, they’re huge giant snake ladies! They’re obviously the guardians of the tablets! Don’t fucking put down your weapons!”

 

"No dude, it's...fine." Jake sort of slumped forwards against the snake lady, who held him gently in her arms. She made no move to hurt him or anything, so yay? Michael glanced over at him in a panic. What had she done to him? He turned his attention to Jeremy.

 

Jeremy's face was flushed, and Michael could tell it had nothing to do with the heat this time. No this was the sort of blush Michael had only seen from him on the rare occasions he had walked in on Jeremy doing... certain activities (when you're best friends and have no boundaries, it's gonna happen sometimes. Jeremy was always very cautious after each time, and very embarrassed.)

 

He quickly tried to rack his brain, glancing nervously between his friends and his own snake lady, who seemed to be expectantly waiting for _something_. Think, think... Snakes in mythos involving horny shit... Oh fuck. Well, thank god he was asexual and also super gay.

 

“Jeremy, no, listen to me,” Michael started, turning around and reaching out to grab Jeremy as soon as he realized who they were facing.

 

Jeremy seemed too far gone, ignoring Michael in favor of focusing solely on the Lamia. "It's... fine... Mikey..." Jeremy mumbled before slumping forwards. The Lamia caught him and, with a surprisingly strong grip, detached Michael's hand from Jeremy's arm. She hissed threateningly at him, cradling Jeremy against her gently.

 

Michael narrowed his eyes as he pointed his sword at the Lamia, ready to slice and stab if need be as he tried to keep an eye on the one holding Jake and one, presumably, after him. “Let go of them, you snake ladies! I _will_ fight you off and kill you if you don’t!”

 

She smiled sweetly before wrapping her arms under Jeremy's arms and dragging him with her into the air. They vanished in seconds, with the only hint of Jeremy having been there being his swords as they clattered to the ground and turned back to JoyCons. Half a second later, before he had a chance to react, Jake was taken too.

 

“Wh- motherfuckers,” he nearly hissed out before turning back to face the Lamia meant for him, backing up a few steps as he kept his sword pointed at her. “Back off, I _will_ slice your head off if given the chance, or something to the same effect of killing you.” As he stepped back, he carefully picked up Jeremy’s JoyCons and Jake’s slap bracelet (yes, that was really his sword’s hidden form... he was still shocked by this after so long) and pocketed them.

 

The Lamia regarded him with narrowed, confused eyes before apparently deciding he was too much work or something and vanishing into the treetops like her sisters did.

 

Fuck. Jeremy and Jake were _gone_ and Michael had no idea where to even start looking. But he couldn't just _leave_ them either. In the myths, Lamia would eat their victim after... _ahem,_ having her way with them. So this wasn't going to just be a fun party for those two, it was literal life and death.

 

“Kaa-imitating motherfuckers, eugh,” he said with a shudder before looking around. “God damn, need to figure out where they’re taking them...” Well, it was time for a hunt of sorts now. He kept his sword out, wiped the sweat off his brow, and let his keen hearing guide him as he walked. Maybe there was a cave or reclusive area on this island?

 

Time to use some of Jeremy's knowledge! Michael studied the ground and the surrounding brush carefully, looking for what might be trails. Jeremy had learnt how to do this during one of his info dumps, and he had _tried_ to teach Michael.

 

Michael kept one eye above him at all times. He might spot the one after him and could possibly follow her home. So far, he saw nothing.

 

He also tried to remember if the Lamia ever encountered and dealt with someone who was like him... Nope, he was the first as far as he knew. Hopefully, if it was nearby, it would get bored of him and not want to track and hunt him?... Not his luck, but worth the hopeful thought.

 

Michael continued to look, grimacing when he found more shed skins that made him literally jump. He really wished he could put his headphones on, but hearing was too vital right now.

 

Through the near silence of the island, Michael finally heard it. The tell-tale whisper of scales. He took a moment to try and pinpoint where it was coming from. There was a hissing breath accompanying it and they seemed to be coming from... right behind him. **Shit.**

 

Since his sword was still in-hand, he quickly swung back, trying to at least get _something_ in since he knew he was at least mostly fucked, even if it _did_ hit her. At the last second, he made sure to light his sword up.

 

She screamed as it made contact and dug deep into her right side. Not deep enough to kill her apparently. She hissed in pain and lunged towards him, fangs out and ready to bite.

 

Michael quickly rolled out of the way, to the side, but tripped over the sudden tail that was there, the fuck?! It hasn’t been there a few seconds ago, and he scrambled to scoot back and back up to his feet with his sword that he somehow didn’t drop.

 

She half slithered, half crawled towards him with impressive speed, closing the gap in a split second. Michael swung at her outstretched clawed hand and managed to slice it clean off. She screamed again, even as her hand turned to golden dust. She lunged at Michael once more, aiming for his throat with her long fangs.

 

She managed to take him down to the ground, but only because of the weight she carried as Michael swung and cleaved into her throat. The Lamia still crashed against him as he screamed as well, panting heavily as he hurried to push off her body, which was slowly beginning to turn to golden dust. “Oh fuck, ah fuck, holy shit...”

 

Besides being a bit winded, Michael felt fine. Just a bit- okay a lot- panicked. He looked around, sword raised and held clumsily from fear, in case there was another one around. He was, thankfully, alone.

 

That's when he heard it. Giggling and almost drunken laughter coming from somewhere... north, at a guess. It was faint and hard to hear clearly at all, but it was unmistakably Jake and Jeremy.

 

Michael shook his head, a way to try to shake what happened off (for now). “You got this, Michael.” He hurried to where he heard his friends, determined to keep them from being... eugh, no, he didn’t want to think about it.

 

Michael followed the sound of the laughter, hearing it go from a general happiness to something almost... intimate. God, he hoped he got there in time, he didn't want that to a) happen to them and b) walk in on it happening. Eugh.

 

The path he was following opened up to a clearing with a sort of cave underneath a salt pillar. Jeremy and Jake were both being encircled by the Lamia, wrapped up to their waists by the tails. Neither of them were wearing a shirt, but they both seemed to be still wearing pants, thank God. The only damage that seemed to have happened was the rather large bite mark on the junction between Jake's neck and shoulder. He was swaying slightly more than Jeremy was, and his grin was most certainly smitten.

 

He felt a small rage build up in his chest as he snuck over, the two Lamia currently too enamored with Jeremy and Jake to notice (they also probably thought their sister had dealt with him after that... uh, scream that he let out). Using that to his advantage, he snuck up behind the Lamia closest (Jeremy's) and proceeded to stab her through the shoulder, making sure to twist a little before pulling back. "Hey, R-rated Jungle Book rip-offs! Back the _fuck_ away from them!"

 

The Lamia he stabbed spun around as she hissed in pain, her yellow eyes blazing. Twisting Jeremy around a little (he actually protested this with a little whine of "But I wanna see Mikey!") to get more tail free, she lunged at Michael, claws out and ready to attack, or at least keep him at bay.

 

The other Lamia wrapped Jake up tighter and pulled him closer to the cave. He just make a kissy face at her in response.

 

Anticipating some sort of retaliation, Michael rolled to the side, out of the way, sure not to trip over any tail this time, even if his heart was racing. Yeah, OK, this whole thing was definitely going to be one of his worse memories. He sliced his sword as he went, making sure to cut her and her tail up as he rushed over to Jeremy. If he wasn't bit, he'd be able to get out of it quicker. Lamia were sexual-driven in their ways of ensnaring their prey, so maybe something of true love would help snap Jeremy out of it?

 

He turned Jeremy's head, avoiding how adorably smitten he looked (a bit of anger flared up because it was over the fucking snake, all manipulated 'love'), before cupping his cheeks and pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Jeremy, _please_ , I need you for this. I'm going to lose my _shit_ if I have to do this alo-"

 

The tail wrapped around Jeremy unwrapped and smacked Michael away, knocking him to the floor. His sword was launched out of his grip and it spun away from him. Then, the tip of the Lamia's tail started to twist around his ankle, and no matter how much he flailed he couldn't get it loose. Within seconds, he was even more entrapped than Jeremy was.

 

The Lamia leered over him, grinning triumphantly, fangs bared and ready to strike. There was no way Michael would get out of this in one piece. Idly he wondered what the bite would do to him, being as ace as he was.

 

Turns out he didn't have to worry, because from behind her, Jeremy called out, "Hey Hypno- _Bitch_! Fangs off of my boyfriend!" He growled, stabbing her through the heart with one of his controller swords. (When had he gotten that back? Had Michael dropped them?)

 

Michael felt relief run through him as he slowly felt the Lamia begin to dissolve into golden dust. Granted, he was still mostly wrapped up (he was really held, which wasn't doing him any favors with how much he hated the feel of scales... honestly, he was freaking out a _lot_ ) and there was a _lot_ to dissolve before he'd be free on his own, so he did his best to quickly slither out, trying not to panic as he did so. He also managed to try to shift the torso of the Lamia off of himself before he gestured with his head back to the back of the cave. "Get Jake, quick. I'll be fine for now."

 

Jeremy hesitated, then nodded, obviously wanting to help Michael first, but recognizing the situation. His head must still be a little fuzzy. “I’ll be back in a sec,” he half slurred out (yup, definitely still affected, but at least he seemed himself again), pressing a quick kiss to Michael’s cheek before sprinting away.

 

Unfortunately, Jake was positioned _behind_ Michael, so he couldn’t see what was going on, only hear.

 

“Let him go,” Jeremy demanded, sounding a tiny bit clearer with his louder voice. The Lamia hissed in response and Michael could make out the rasp of scales. A quick (and slightly painful thanks to the angle) glance behind him revealed that Jake had partially been unwrapped, Jeremy had stowed his swords and was standing peacefully again, and the Lamia had wrapped herself around Jeremy. Michael struggled harder.

 

Out of nowhere, the Lamia screamed in pain and the sound of a body hitting the floor echoed around. Another glance showed that Jeremy was retrieving his sword from her forehead and climbing out of her coils.

 

Relief spread through him then, glad he was at least alright enough to defeat the Lamia. He finally managed to get his arms free, grabbing onto the floor and dragging himself out. As soon as he was free, the rest of her body turned to golden dust, of fucking course. He felt himself shaking as he managed to collect himself, a sigh passing his lips as he tried to stand so he could go over to Jeremy and Jake to check on them.

 

Jeremy was also stumbling over to Michael, and Jake just sort of landed softly on his ass. As soon as he got close, Jeremy practically collapsed into Michael’s arms. “Are you okay, Mikey?” Jeremy mumbled, running his hands over Michael’s arms before reaching up to cup his face. Jeremy’s eyes were hazy but he was as focused as he could be on Michael’s face.

 

Michael couldn’t manage to stand while holding someone right now, not while so overloaded in terms of sensory stuff, so he managed to sit with Jeremy. He had to yank his arms away, apologizing as he did so but leaning into the hands cupping his face. “Overwhelmed, _really_ overwhelmed. A-are you OK?”

 

Jeremy nodded, positioning himself so he wasn’t touching Michael besides the hands on his face. “M’okay. Just a little fuzzy.” Jeremy paused, then tugged on the chain of Michael’s earrings and turned them back into headphones. He mouthed out something. ‘ _You can relax. I’ll listen out for anything else, but I think we are alone._ ’

 

Michael hesitated before nodding, trying to just focus on the grounding points of Jeremy’s hands and his music. His skin tingled in all the wrong ways right now, to the point of nausea, and he just wanted the phantom feelings to go away. He knew they would, they always did, but this was a bit much along with the uncomfortable pressure that had been there before.

 

Focusing in on Jeremy though, he took deep breaths, doing it in time with the tempo of his music. That and Jeremy’s soft, gentle hands helped him, and after two songs, he felt himself calm enough, the overwhelming feeling on his skin fading for the most part. “‘M better,” he muttered, though wasn’t sure how loud he actually was over the bumping music.

 

Jeremy nodded, shooting him a soft smile. He looked a lot more present too, with only the faintest hint of a blush on his cheeks. After a moment, Jeremy slowly reached up and grabbed Michael’s headphones, silently asking if he could remove them. Michael nodded and Jeremy gently slipped them off.

 

“Thank you, Mikey. You saved us,” he murmured, nodding over to Jake, who was slowly crawling over to them.

 

“Why’d you guys poof the snake ladies? They were _friendly_ ,” he whined, plopping himself next to Jeremy and leaning heavily on him. Jeremy snorted.

 

“They were trying to get us to cheat on our boyfriends.”

 

“They were gonna _vore_ you guys,” Michael muttered out as he poked Jake on the cheek, letting out a heavy sigh. “I’m just glad I was able to get to you guys in time... Also, one of those ladies literally went and hunted me and tried to kill me. Fucking _hate_ snakes. If we face Snake-Hair lady at some point, I’m literally going to lose. My. Shit... Fucking _vore_.”

 

Jake screwed up his face. “No they weren’t gonna vore us. They _weren’t_ ,” Jake protested.

 

“Actually, they were Lamia, and they were known for eating their victims after having their way with them. So yes, after they made us cheat, they were going to vore us.” Jeremy put on a slightly formal voice, mimicking a teacher’s tone or something, which coaxed a giggle out off Michael. The look he shot Michael implied that was his goal. Jake looked positively horrified.

 

“Yeah, vore isn’t something you want to be apart of,” Michael muttered out before leaning against Jeremy, a bit heavily. “Ugh... no vore.” OK, maybe he was a bit out of it after avoiding a possibly meltdown, so it excused him constantly repeating this, right?

 

Jeremy looked a little squished under the combined weight of both Jake and Michael, but he looked pretty content. “Okay, that’s enough Jacob. Time to use that godly skill of yours and cleanse your blood. I know you can do it, so vent that poison already. It wasn’t enough for you to need help like last time,” Jeremy grumbled playfully, wrapping his arms around both Jake and Michael.

 

“But I don’t wanna,” Jake whined, but he pouted under Jeremy’s gaze and nodded pathetically.

 

“He’ll be fine in a minute, he’s just being stubborn.” Jeremy sighed, leaning his head against Michael a little, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “And you realize you just saved me with true love’s kiss. How did you know it would work?”

 

Michael leaned into the kiss before shifting, leaning his head against Jeremy’s shoulder as he calmed himself a bit more. “Well, the Lamia are about only sexual desire, but that’s not real love. So a kiss that actually was full of love, from someone you love, had to work, right? That was all my panicked brain could come up with, honestly... I was scared it wasn’t gonna work for a minute, that I’d have to figure out how a bite from them would affect an asexual person.” Michael let out a soft hum as he shut his eyes. “All I know is that I fucking hate snakes.”

 

“Fucking hard same from me,” Jeremy agreed, squeezing Michael gently.

 

The quiet moment was partially broken by Jake flopping backwards was a groan. “Snakes fucking suck, dude,” Jake grumbled before sniggering and rubbing at his snake bite. “This is gonna be one hell of a hickey to explain to Rich though.” Jeremy flicked Jake’s (still bare) stomach.

 

"Ugh, I _swear_ ," Michael muttered out as he looked around, eventually finding Jeremy and Jake's discarded shirts and jackets. He managed to gather himself enough to stand then. He made sure to toss Jake his slap-bracelet sword then. "Still can't believe _that_ is the shape your sword takes." As he said that, he walked over, gathering their clothes before tossing Jake's in his face. For Jeremy though, he sat down beside him and gave him his clothes. "For you."

 

“Thank you, my good sir.” Jeremy giggled before grabbing the shirt from the pile. “It’s kinda a weird thing to notice now, but I just realised I’ve actually got some muscle definition coming on. It’s not _much_ but it’s something. More than I thought I’d get anyways,” he mused aloud as he started getting redressed.

 

“Yeah, and your acne has been getting better since you’ve been moving a lot and you’ve stopped using the concealer all the time,” Jake agreed, tying his jacket around his waist again.

 

“Yup! But can you believe it, Mikey? We’re both actually getting proper muscles.”

 

"Yeah, it's weird. You're a lanky muscle string-bean and I'm a muscle chunky boy," Michael mused out, running his fingers through his hair and huffing. Now that his panic was gone, the humidity and heat came back to him, and he felt like he was going to die from sweating or the humidity... Maybe both. "But I'm a muscle chunky boy that's gonna die from the heat, Remy! It's like we're back in Florida again!"

 

Jeremy groaned in agreement, climbing to his feet and stretching. “Once we’re out of here, I’m throwing myself into the nearest mortal lake. I don’t care, it’ll be cool and I can be less gross.” Jake cackled at them.

 

“I _lived_ in Florida to start with, guys. This is like coming home for me. C’mon. Let’s get going, the sooner we find the Sigils, the sooner we can leave.”

 

Michael looked at Jake solemnly. "I am sorry for your loss."

 

"My loss?"

 

"Living in Florida. The only good thing about that capitalism-festered place is Disney and some of the food, but even then, capitalism-infested," Michael elaborated as he got up, stretched, and lead them away from the former den of the Lamia.

 

"... True."

 

“Don’t worry Jake, at least you’re safe from it all now,” Jeremy teased, earning a jokingly offended gasp from Jake. The set off into the forest again, playfully bickering among themselves.


	18. Jeremy: I am Just so Fucked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, thank you guys for over 1200 hits? This is insane, and I love reading all of your comments, even if neither of us can respond to all of them (I'm prepping and honestly trying to catch up on sleep after a stressful semester, and Mara's busy as well with life, as we all tend to be). You all are amazing, none of this would be possible without you lot. <3  
> For this chapter, we finally get to see the three lovely ladies we've been waiting for! Also, we get the hell outta the lake, yay for Jake especially! Enjoy what happens, which is mostly good, I promise!
> 
> And now, a word from my favowite pewson, Mara:
> 
> 'Hey lovelies! This chapter marks the 3/4 marker of their journey as they get the next set of tablets! Woo! This chapter also gives us a bit more flirting, courtesy of the goddess of love herself. She had taken a shine of one of our boys, any guesses at to who? :3  
> As always; thanks so much for the amazing support. We are both blown away and we have regular freak outs about how awesome you guys are <333'

Jeremy could still feel the buzz left over from the Lamia attack, and the shame from it still curling in his gut. He had been so easily caught by them, no matter how strong his feelings were for Michael. How weak could he be?

 

Michael obviously picked up on his thoughts as they continued picking through the forest because he squeezed Jeremy’s hand gently and shot him a soft, reassuring smile.

 

"It literally picked up on any sexual feelings and desires, don't feel bad. I would've been caught too if I had any," Michael reassured him. "Also, know how much I love you by squeezing our sweaty hands together and still holding yours. I don't feel any less love for you 'cause of what happened."

 

Jeremy grinned at Michael, shooting him a loving look. “I can feel the love, Mikey. Every sweat drop of it.”

 

Michael really needed to stay out of Jeremy’s head, damnit. He never let Jeremy just indulge in his angst.

 

"Good, very good." He squeezed his hand once more. "Also, I can tell what you're thinking 'cause I can read your mind."

 

"Wait, w-"

 

" _Just_ kidding! You're easy to read after knowing you for so long. Whenever you're being all self-deprecating, you get a certain look on your face." Michael's other hand gently bopped his nose with a finger then, and he grinned wide. "And I love you so much, and I'd kiss you if you weren't so sweaty. Sorry, but just... I refuse to kiss too-sweaty skin. Love you though!"

 

“After everything you’ve done today, I wouldn’t ask you to. I’m content with hand holding for now,” Jeremy hummed. After Michael had braved his disgust/fear of scales, Jeremy wasn’t about to push Michael any further than he absolutely had to.

 

Jake groaned from behind them, the sound good-natured and playful. He seemed to really enjoy poking fun at their relationship. Probably because it had taken them so long to get together in the first place.

 

“Oh hush Jake, I will end you,” Michael jokingly teased.

 

“ _How_?”

 

“... If I tell you how, it would ruin the surprise!” Michael defended, frowning as he squeezed Jeremy’s hand, though it was clear he was still in a somewhat teasing mood. “Let me have my surprises, Jakey-Dad, like the surprise on how the hell we’re gonna find the tablets!”

 

“You guys are mean,” Jake whined, poking Michael’s shoulder. Jeremy was about to counter his complaint when he stumbled, feeling a sudden tug in his gut. He had to stop, eyes darting around wildly as he tried to locate the source of the pull. It felt... familiar, but also not.

 

Michael stopped then, he didn’t feel Michael tug him along. “Hey, What is it? What’s wrong?” He felt the back of Michael’s hand rest against his forehead after wiping away some sweat. “Too hot?”

 

“Yeah, but that’s not it,” Jeremy mumbled, eyes still looking this way and that to try and find where the tug was from. Finally, his gaze landed on a large fern and he spotted a faint trail, half hidden, behind it. “This way.” He gestured towards the (exceedingly green and healthy) fern with his and Michael’s joined hand.

 

“Well damn. Good eye, or good feeling, at least I’m assuming,” Jake said, starting to head that way as Michael gave Jeremy a smile.

 

“Hey, Jake got us down here and you’re getting us to the tablets, at least I’m assuming too,” Michael joked, seemingly looking down at him before quickly kissing his forehead. “Your foreheads clean for the moment so it was OK for a quick kiss.”

 

Jeremy just about melted against him (figuratively and literally, it was too damn hot) as he smiled up at Michael. “Let’s get going, Mikey. I wanna actually be able to cuddle you and stuff without worrying about us both turning to liquids.”

 

Michael chuckled and they followed after Jake. It was a quiet walk, no interruptions or anything too worrying. And Jeremy couldn’t help but notice that the further inland they got, the lusher the greenery got and the less salty the air was.

 

When he spotted a pomegranate shrub, he felt his stomach rumble. He was hungry. He darted over to it, letting go of Michael’s hand for a moment. Now, it seemed to have fruit which was _almost_ ready (it was a little late in the season though... or at least that’s what his dad had told him). Maybe with his powers he could... speed it up?

 

Michael reached over and gently slapped his hand. “No, no pomegranates. Don’t you remember the whole mythos around them? Every seed you eat means a week you’re trapped at the place you ate it from or something like that?” Michael grabbed his hands, tugging him away from the plant and back to the path where Jake was waiting.

 

“That’s just for the Underworld, though! Those pomegranates were _designed_ to catch thieves,” Jeremy protested. He somehow knew it would be fine if he did eat them, but he wasn’t going to argue with Michael any further about it. He’d just have to look for something else to eat. He spotted a lychee tree a little way ahead. “Can I see if there are any lychees at least?” He pouted. His stomach rumbled loudly in agreement.

 

“You’re gonna trust any fruit from this place? Where we had naked snake ladies try to seduce? You trust like that? I fucking don’t.”

 

“But we’re broke and I’m starving! None of us have eaten since we left the hotel, and besides, this isn’t the natural climate for snake ladies, they were brought here. They like drier areas normally, near to civilization where they can pick people off.”

 

“Doesn’t mean anything. It could be another trap by Sammy, you don’t know,” Michael pointed out as he continued to follow Jake, determined to hold Jeremy close, despite the sweat.

 

Jeremy grumbled but followed along obediently. He wasn’t about to push the issue, but as soon as they were top side again, Jeremy was finding himself some food. Come hell or high water, he was going to eat, goddamnit.

 

He got a sweet squeeze to his hand as they went, Michael showing his appreciation as they continued. It seemed like it was going to be too much for them at this point, Michael honestly looking close to he had during the Florida trip when they finally found a nice alcove with three tablets set in a clearing, surrounded by tropical plants and trees.

 

After muttering a quick apology to the plant, Jeremy pulled off a large palm leaf and started fanning Michael to at least cool him a little. While he fanned, he studied the sigils. Hera, Aphrodite and Demeter. “So it looks like we have three ladies this time. How should we do this?”

 

“I mean, I think maybe you should take Demeter? Y’know, nature connection and all,” Jake suggested while looking over the other two. “I’m fine with any of them though.”

 

“Just to be safe, you okay with Hera? I’m not sure how she’d deal with Michael considering her husband’s opinion of him. Which leaves _you_ , Mikey, with Aphrodite. Sound alright to you guys?” Jeremy asked, still fanning Michael. The breeze, though still hot, seemed to be helping him and he was recovering slightly.

 

Michael nodded as he looked over the tablets, and so did Jake. “I’m honestly all good. I’ll go first this time.” With a thumbs up, he went over to Hera’s, picking it up, and muttering our, “Lady Hera,” before picking it up off of ground.

 

Jeremy noted that once Jake had picked up the tablet, he stood a little straighter and his expression turned a little haughty. He almost gave out a ‘better than you’ vibe, if it wasn’t for the way his eyes darted over both Michael and Jeremy with worry. He looked like he was about to start fussing over them any second, which made a sort of sense. Hera was the goddess of family, and Jake considered them all a family. So naturally he wanted to take care of them.

 

“Michael, why don’t you go next? The heat is a little less intense once you start sharing and I’m sure Lady Aphrodite will gladly help you with it,” Jake offered gently, his voice still his own but with the tiniest hint of a feminine undertone. Apparently Hera tolerated Michael enough to at least care about his well-being, since she was a little present. Who knows? Maybe she would even like him.

 

Michael just nodded then with a grateful smile. “Sounds good. Um, thanks,” he almost muttered out, going over to where Aphrodite’s tablet was. He definitely looked relieved at the idea of the heat being less intense, and Jeremy didn’t blame him. He held onto the appropriate tablet and uttered out, “Lady Aphrodite,” before standing as well.

 

Jeremy instantly recognized Michael’s posture and he had to hold back a small giggle. It was almost as though Michael was drunk. Because here’s the thing, Michael wasn’t a flirty drunk (though he did have his moments) or an angry drunk or a sleepy drunk, no, he was a _sassy_ drunk. And suddenly Jeremy could pick out so much sass in his posture it wasn’t funny (it really, really was).

 

When Michael turned around, though, Jeremy could tell this was one of the sassy and flirty moments together, since Michael was looking him over _very_ carefully. Gods, this was going to kill him, wasn’t it? He barely managed the usual flirting Michael had subjected him to (he loved it, he just struggled with such heartfelt compliments), how was he going to deal with a this version of Michael who was looking at him like he simultaneously hung the stars and was absolutely the most desirable piece of eye candy? **_Fuck_**.

 

"Hey, hot stuff, go cool off a little and get Lady Demeter's tablet before you make me melt." Michael said that with a smile that Jeremy could interpret in _many_ different ways before he felt a little pat towards the last tablet. "Cmon, you don't want me melting like the Wicked Witch of the West, now do you?"

 

Yup, Jeremy was so fucking screwed. Still, he was going to enjoy his every step down to the Underworld because how can you not when the most attractive person you know is looking at you like _that_?

 

Even as his cheeks flamed, Jeremy shuffled over to the final tablet. He was expecting the pulse of energy rushing through him. He was _not_ expecting the sudden presence in his head to push forwards enough to be equal with himself, but not maliciously. Well, this was new. He had never properly shared before.

 

“Lady Demeter.”

 

“ _Well it’s about time, child, what took you so long to process all of this? I already let you access my sigil **and** guided you to us_,” she grumbled, and Jeremy jumped. That was... clearer than normal too. Like she was just another voice in his head instead of just a vague feeling.

 

“S-sorry, Lady Demeter. I just wasn’t expecting the alignment to happen so rapidly. It normally takes a moment before it happens properly,” he murmured, lifting up the tablet. “Thank you for your help though.”

 

Jake was checking him over as he talked, fretting at him with his free hand. "Are you alright? Didn't get too spooked?" he asked while Michael couldn't help but snicker at the sight. The tallest of the three looked back with a raised brow. "What?"

 

"You just look so much like a fretting parent, it's _adorable_. He's _mine_ to fret over though, Jakey-D," Michael mused out as he took Jeremy's free hand and tugged him close, his arm quickly wrapping around Jeremy's free shoulder, fingers barely grazing where the collar of his shirt met his skin.

 

Jeremy shivered a little from the contact as well as the slight possessiveness. He couldn’t help but melt against Michael, fighting off another deep blush.

 

“ _Well he certainly is devoted, I’ll give you that. She only boosts existing feelings and thoughts when someone hosts her, so everything he’s saying is his own._ ” Jeremy could have sworn Demeter sounded almost fond, despite her slightly dismissive tone. He sent her a small pulse of gratitude for the compliment before focusing back on reality.

 

“I’m okay, Jake. And yes, Michael, I am yours, but let’s just go and find somewhere to summon the lovely ladies we’re hosting. They can’t make it down here at all for some reason, no god can,” Jeremy explained, letting Demeter guide him a little for the explanation.

 

"I'm sure _you_ can help us get out of here," Michael mused out, fingers drumming against his skin so light and quick. "You're always quick on your feet and have a plan, Twinkle Toes." A lingering kiss was pressed to his temple then, which Jake started to fret over and try to get them to move a little apart.

 

“Jake, don’t worry. The affection is very much wanted.” Jeremy grinned, before looking up and realizing something: Jake’s eyes were dancing with a hint of jealousy. Oh. He wanted what Jeremy and Michael had; he wanted his relationship back. That made sense too, Hera was known to be a very jealous woman (not unreasonably so considering her husband, but her anger was often misplaced).

 

Jeremy relaxed and let Demeter guide him since she seemed to know where she was going. He wasn’t in the back seat like Michael had been with Hades, but he was sort of giving her some of the controls. She didn’t seem to mind. They started out, headed in the opposite direction they had come from. Weird, but okay.

 

Michael continued to hold him close in ways that made his heart race, moving his fingers so one looped around one of his belt loops on his jeans when Jake insisted that he stopped touching Jeremy like that, the others drumming against his waist to the beat of the Pac-Man theme, humming along to it innocently. "Where're we goin', hot stuff?"

 

“I’m not one hundred percent sure, but Lady Demeter seems to know.” Jeremy was already struggling. He wanted to melt against Michael and just either pamper him or be pampered with love and affection. And give/receive lots of kisses. He would be very fine with either one of those.

 

“ _You can tell them that this side of the island is closer to shore and there’s an exit not too far from there. It’ll make getting off this blasted island easier_ ,” Lady Demeter instructed, and Jeremy relayed the information to the others.

 

"Is there a bridge or something over?" Jake asked, beside Jeremy instead of behind (which made sense, if he was jealous, seeing all this affection would make it worse).

 

From his other side, Michael let out a small hum before gently squeezing his side. "If not, we'll make it. Maybe Jeremy and Lady Demeter can figure something out, he's _so_ smart," he insisted before pulling back his hand from his side, letting it ghost for a second before dropping it to his side. His fingers brushed occasionally against his leg as his arm and hand moved to and fro as he walked.

 

Jeremy didn’t stop his happy blush from the praise, but he did sort of feel Lady Demeter roll her metaphorical eyes. Even if she approved of Michael in a weird way, she seemed exasperated by Jeremy. He shook off the thought and continued on, trying to ignore the small, warm shocks Michael’s touch sparked in him (gods he was _so_ fucked).

 

"Well I sure hope so," Jake almost muttered out, and Jeremy was sure he'd be freaking out more if it wasn't for Lady Hera (probably) helping him stay calm in their shared space. He was concerned, but the little touches from Michael were _not_ helping him.

 

They continued on in silence for a couple more minutes before Lady Demeter started to direct Jeremy for something. He didn’t hesitate to follow her suggestions, since it would apparently make things easier for them later. He shifted the tablet so it was positioned on his back and reached up with his free arm, brushing against a low hanging vine. The vine curled around his arm and wrapped itself around his torso, holding the tablet in place. Now he had _both_ hands free.

 

Michael let out a whistle at that. "Oh wow, you're already upgrading what you can do so quickly with Lady Demeter's help. _See_ , you're so smart _and_ talented," he mused out, softly so Jake didn't hear and get jealous as his hand brushed against one of Jeremy's free hands.

 

Jeremy couldn’t help himself. He reached out and grabbed Michael’s hand, a little too overwhelmed with affection to _not_ act on it. Still, so Jake didn’t get jealous, and from Lady Demeter’s prompting, Jeremy looked up at Jake. “Jakey-Dad! I’m feeling a little weird, can you hold my hand please?” he asked innocently, pouting a little. Lady Demeter actually congratulated him on his convincing performance.

 

Jake looked down then, a nurturing look in his eyes as he quickly took Jeremy's other hand in his own. "Of course Mister Boss Man," he reassured him, all while Michael squeezed his hand and rubbed his thumb slowly against his knuckles and the side of his pointer finger.

 

Jeremy repressed his small shiver from the gentle action as he looked up at Jake. “Thank you Jakey-Dad,” he chimed, shooting him a small smile. Then Jeremy squeezed Michael’s hand in return, shooting him a sort of flirtatious smirk. Lady Demeter was content to stay quiet, apparently enjoying watching the balancing act Jeremy had going on.

 

Jeremy saw Jake almost beam from one side while Michael shot him a flirtatious look back, but it was still so Michael. He still had his lopsided smile, but there was this intimate look in his eyes and the angle he was looking at him (it could also be the fact Lady Aphrodite was in his head and helping him, possibly with some magic) just... _fuck_. Before he could think to say anything to Michael, he felt a kiss behind the shell of his ear, lingering for a few moments before Michael pulled back. Jake _somehow_ didn't see it, and Michael's smile only grew as he winked at Jeremy.

 

Jeremy felt his knees go weak and knew that he only kept his stride steady thanks to Lady Demeter. The kiss plus the wink? It was official, those two were trying to kill him beautifully.

 

“ _You really care for him, don’t you?_ ” Lady Demeter asked softly, as if just realizing it.

 

‘I really do. He deserves the best. They both do really; I love them both, just in different ways,’ Jeremy confirmed mentally, Lady Demeter directing him how to do that. He still wasn’t ready to say the words aloud, even if Michael was.

 

Not too long after that, they all arrived on a soft, white beach. Looking closely at the ‘sand,’ Jeremy could tell it was a mixture of sand and a lot of salt grains. It was soft and powdery like an untouched beach. There was no bridge in sight but Jeremy could easily see the shore.

 

Jake stood back where the 'sand' met the land, refusing to get too close for now. Michael let out a soft hum at that, letting go of Jeremy's hand to go over and put the headphones back onto Jake's head before standing back beside Jeremy, seemingly knowing he needed both hands, as he didn't take it back (though he _did_ brush his fingers against his, as if hesitating before pulling back). "So, hot stuff, what's the plan for you and Lady Demeter?"

 

Jeremy hummed and let Lady Demeter speak, signing so Jake could know what they said too. “Stay close.”

 

He then held out his two hands towards the water as he slowly walked towards it. Green patches started to form and Jeremy stepped onto the biggest patch. It held his weight. He continued walking forwards, hand outstretched. After a moment, he was standing on the top of the water a foot deep with no trouble at all (there was a hint of a strain in the back of his head) and a wide pathway for the other two to get to him. “Don’t worry, the algae will hold our weight, we just can’t make it permanent or it’ll damage the ecosystem,” Jeremy and Lady Demeter said in unison.

 

"Understandable, so thoughtful," Michael mused out, and Jeremy glanced back to see Michael now holding Jake's hand with his free one before they started to walk across, Jake keeping as close to Michael as possible.

 

Jeremy waited until they were right behind him before slowly walking forwards. The algae behind them disappeared. He would move faster but it took time to grow the algae thick enough to support them, and he needed to make sure he stayed balanced since it wasn’t a perfectly hard surface. He wasn’t sure if those thoughts were his or Lady Demeter’s, but he agreed with them wholeheartedly.

 

At first he didn't hear it, but Michael was reassuring him and encouraging him between reassuring Jake, who was holding tightly onto Michael. "You got this Jeremy," Michael told him, tone honest, full of belief and love.

 

Jeremy normally would have puffed up proudly at the praise but he was too focused on keeping the algae moving properly. They couldn’t afford to linger too long or the strain would get much stronger in his head. He could already feel the start of it, now they were half way across.

 

Then, Jeremy heard the smallest sound of squeaky sneakers slipping, and he spun around on instinct, catching both Jake and Michael on a large patch of algae as they fell over with a yelp. He couldn’t help them up himself, too focused on keeping them afloat, but he did manage to speak a little. “Are you guys okay?” he asked- well, he half panted. This was taking a decent chunk out of him.

 

"Yeah, we're fine, just slipped," Michael reassured Jeremy, giving him a quick thumbs-up. Both of them still had their tablets, and Jake, while looking a bit panicked and freaked, just quickly nodded before being helped up and carefully, yet quickly, led back to be behind Jeremy. "Keep going."

 

Jeremy nodded and turned, continuing his slow march. After what felt like hours (it was actually under an hour), they arrived on the bank of the lake. Jeremy made the path go all the way up to the edge and walked neatly onto dry land. Jake half sprinted off and Michael had a casual saunter which effortlessly radiated cool. Damnit.

 

As soon as the last of the algae was gone, Jeremy felt the strain of what he just did hit him. There was no way he could have done that normally, not with the level of practice he had with his powers. Maybe if he consciously used them more it would be a different story. As it was, with Lady Demeter boosting them, he struggled. He shot her a silent thanks as he struggled to catch his breath.

 

"Hey, you alright?" he heard Michael asked, and he saw him standing beside him, hand gently pressing against his upper back, right along his spine as he gently rubbed the area. "Take all the time you need to breathe, that was amazing."

 

Jake walked over, looking calm again and instead of jealousy, and Jeremy spotted pride and worry in his expression. “You did great, Jeremy. Well done.” He grinned, ruffling Jeremy’s hair affectionately. Jeremy shot them both a shaky grin, frowning a little when he felt something trickle out of his nose. Reaching up, his fingers came back red. A nosebleed?

 

He heard Jake gasp and Michael mutter something under his breath. Jake reached over before Michael could, and started instructing him on how to properly deal with a nosebleed and how to stop it, guiding him through the steps before he felt something press against his nose to get the dripping blood. "Wh- Michael, let me do this-"

 

"I can at least help clean while you get it to stop," Michael reassured Jake, and the oldest only huffed before he continued helping Jeremy, letting Michael gently care for the blood with what he realized was the sleeve of his hoodie.

 

“Mikey, your hoodie. You’re getting it all dirty,” Jeremy mumbled, embarrassment shouting through him. He didn’t want to make a mess like this. Still, he listened and followed Jake’s instructions as well as accepted more energy from Lady Demeter to stop the headache that was coming on.

 

"Yeah, I know, I don't care," Michael said as he kept the fabric bunched up there. "I can easily wash it at some other point. If not, it blends in. You matter more than the hoodie."

 

Jeremy felt simultaneously loved and felt bad too because Michael _adored_ that hoodie. He didn’t protest any further though, instead just let the others fuss over him. He was very grateful for Lady Demeter who was currently the only reason his body was still standing and why the fallout wasn’t way worse (he had caught a glimpse of the possibility from her... it wasn’t pretty at all).

 

Once the nose bleeding stopping and Jake had him lean forward, Michael still kept the hoodie against his nose. "Alright, heartthrob, how are you feeling?" Michael asked, concern lacing his tone as he looked at Jeremy with a worried frown.

 

“Not brilliant,” he admitted, and Lady Demeter agreed and expressed as much concern as she allowed herself. He was touched, really. “Let’s just get going. I need to rest but I won’t be able to while hosting a god.” He pointed at a slightly hidden cave in the wall. “That’s our way out. It’ll lead to one of the lakes, which should be the perfect place to summon them.”

 

"Do you think you could hold my hoodie up to your nose for me?" Michael asked, and even if he didn't want to, Jeremy did it. Then, he felt Michael's arm wrap around him, letting him lean against him a bit. "Don't argue, let's go."

 

Jeremy didn’t argue, didn’t have the strength to argue. He even gave Lady Demeter more control (not full, just more) so he could sort of rest as they made their way through the tunnel.

 

Jake lifted the trap door a few minutes later and Jeremy was very pleased to see natural light ahead of them. He wasn’t sure how much longer he was going to hold out if he were honest, even if he was sort of fond of Lady Demeter.

 

"If you pass out after Lady Demeter takes her tablet back from you, that's fine," Michael reassured him as they stepped out and out to what he (probably thanks to Lady Demeter) recognized as the Great Salt Lake. "I'll even carry you if I need to after, don't you worry."

 

Jeremy nodded. “Thanks Mikey. You guys give yours back first then, so you’ll have your hands free or whatever.”

 

Michael nodded, and gestured his head for Jake to go first. Jake nodded, kneeling down and holding out his tablet as he said, "I summon Lady Hera."

 

After he spoke, a warm light filled the air in front of Jake before the form of a motherly figure, a sterner yet loving one, as she wore relaxed yet more fashionable clothes (like an open jacket, similar to a blazer as well as nice slacks and a blouse). Her hair was done up nicely, her prominent curls pushed back as simple, golden hoops adorned her ears with similar-looking necklaces around her neck. "Thank you, Jacob, for not just hosting me, but what you've told me while we walked and I tried to help keep you calm." Her gaze, warm yet stern, turned towards Michael and Jeremy. "And thank you two directly for helping Hebe. This has definitely helped shed some light on issues I didn't know about, that I will need to talk with my husband about." Lady Hera's look softened ever so slightly as she focused on Michael. "And I'm sorry for my husband's temper turning on you."

 

Jeremy tried for a smile. “I’m glad you’ll help out Lady Hebe, we’ve all been worried,” he admitted softly. He would apologize for yelling at Lord Zeus, but he really didn’t regret it so he didn’t say anything about it. Thinking about the event made his electrical burn scars tingle.

 

"Also, thank you for talking to my husband, I appreciate that. It gave me a good laugh." She gestured to Michael then. "Could you please summon Aphrodite?"

 

Michael nodded, but not before helping Jeremy to sit. He walked over to stand by Jake, kneeling down and holding out Lady Aphrodite's tablet. "I summon Lady Aphrodite."

 

A warm shade, close to an inbetween of pink and red, filled the air before the form of Lady Aphrodite. Well... Jeremy certainly liked what he saw, as she had tanned skin, curly black hair that framed her face almost perfectly, warm eyes, and... Yeah, she basically looked so similar to Michael that it freaked him out for a moment. Jake seemed freaked too, and Michael just hummed softly. "Hello, Lady Aphrodite. Thank you so much for helping."

 

Lady Aphrodite just smiled, laughing a little (it even sounded so much like Michael's laugh). "Oh, of course. You're definitely one of my favorite demigods, let alone mortals. Plus, this and something else I have planned is the least I could do." What she meant went unspoken, but not unknown. They all knew, but she obviously didn't want to take claim. "I... After this, if he learns, which would be nice, I will do it. If not, or something happens... I will learn from this, so... Thank you for talking with me."

 

"Of course, Lady Aphrodite," Michael said, tone soft and reassuring.

 

A part of Jeremy wanted to stare. She was so beautiful and captivating and she seemed to have a sort of magnetic pull on his gaze, but Jeremy couldn’t help but focus more on Michael. As beautiful as Aphrodite was, Jeremy still found Michael somehow more so. Maybe because he _knew_ Michael’s beauty, both inside and out.

 

Jeremy slowly staggered into a kneeling position, and he felt the vague sensations of gentle, calloused hands guiding him. They felt like a more feminine version of his dad’s hands; gardener’s hands, worn from hours working the land.

 

“I summon Lady Demeter.” Jeremy’s voice was surprisingly strong as he said that, and when he looked up he couldn’t help but smile. Demeter had dark skin, so dark that it looked like freshly turned, fertile soil. Her eyes were an intelligent, dark green and lined around the edges from squinting in the sunlight and her salt-and-pepper hair was wrapped up in a neat bun to keep it all off her face. He clothes were simple and smudged with dirt, but they still looked right on her. Jeremy found her as beautiful as nature itself, a different sort of beauty than Aphrodite held but beautiful nonetheless.

 

“Thank you, child. And I’m sorry I can’t do more to help lessen your pain right now.” Jeremy smiled and shook his head.

 

“I’ll be alright, but thank you. And thank you for teaching me how to access my powers properly, I can learn to use them myself now.”

 

"Unfortunately, we do not know where the last four tablets are," Hera told them, "Though we will get information to help you all as best as we can. I am sure that, with who we have now, we can help you all out. I am sure we can at least get you a backpack, so you will have to excuse me for a minute or two." She carefully took her tablet from Jake, thanking him once more and holding it close before she vanished in a soft, warm wind.

 

When she came back, after Jake stood and let out a sigh, she held a backpack that reminded Jeremy of a back-to-school bag, studded with some keychains that felt very homey (both in terms of homemade and very family-esque vibes), full and reminding him of a freshman who over-packed for classes. "There's some money in there, some snacks, and a fresh pair of clothes for all three of you. There are also a few drachmas so you can contact the Camp."

 

"Thank you so much, Lady Hera," Jake thanked, bowing deeply. She seemed satisfied as she nodded.

 

"I wish I could stay longer, but I must go talk to my husband and our daughter about some things. We will be in touch." With that, she vanished again as Jake started to check inside the bulging backpack.

 

“I also need to get going, but I first want to say thank you to you all. You’ve all done so much to help us, and it’s been a pleasure to get to meet you.” Aphrodite smiled and walked over to each of them. She pressed a gentle kiss to their foreheads, each in turn, which filled Jeremy with a platonic sort of love.

 

Before taking the tablet back from Michael, her smile brightened. “I hope you enjoy my other gift for you, Michael. It’s the least I can do to help out.” And with that, she took the tablet and vanished.

 

“I’ll be heading off in a moment as well. Michael, please can you come over here and be ready to catch Jeremy. I don’t know how long he’ll be able to stay conscious after I leave.” Demeter’s tone was stern but held a layer of worry. She hesitated, before reaching out with a small smile towards Jeremy. “You’re so much like your mother...”

 

Michael stood behind Jeremy at that point as what Demeter said hit him. Of course they knew who his mom was, and they weren’t gonna tell him either. Why w-

 

“You’ll find out later, I know it,” Michael reassured Jeremy, gently squeezing his shoulder for a moment. “Believe me.” Gods, how did he always know?

 

Jeremy sighed and shot Michael a tired smile. Michael smiled softly back and squeezed his shoulders.

 

Jeremy was expected the tablet to be taken from him straight away, but instead Demeter gently cupped his cheek. “She loves you, child, but the decision is out of her hands. Sometimes mothers have to do the hard thing and put others first, just know she takes no pleasure in it. I can promise you that even if she doesn’t claim you now, she wants you and loves you, and she always has.”

 

Before Jeremy could respond, Demeter took her tablet and vanished in a swirl of leaves. Jeremy felt the energy drain out of him in an instant, but he fought to stay conscious. He didn’t want to pass out. He had already passed out a lot these past few months, he wanted to avoid it if possible.

 

“Don’t wanna be rude but I sorta told you so,” Michael muttered out as he went and, instead of preparing to catch Jeremy, wrapped his arms around him into a warm embrace. “Just wait until the quest’s over, she’ll do it then.” A kiss was placed to his cheek, his temple, then behind the shell of his ear again, and Jeremy saw color invading Michael’s cheeks. “Just trust me, and don’t be afraid to pass out with how exhausted you are.”

 

Jeremy shivered a little from the gentle touches and melted against Michael. “But I don’t want to pass out, I wanna stay awake and enjoy this. And cuddle you,” Jeremy grumbled. Wait, was he slurring his words a little? No, he was fine... probably.

 

“You can enjoy it when you wake up too, it’s not like I’m going anywhere,” Michael reassured him. “You know I’m not leaving you, so if you need to sleep, just sleep. Don’t force yourself to stay awake.”

 

That was a good point. Michael was always there when Jeremy woke up normally, this would the same, right? And Jeremy felt really comfortable in his arms, he was warm and soft in all the right ways. Maybe Jeremy could have just a _little_ nap. He could shower his boyfriend in love and affection after, when he had more energy.

 

“M’kay, Mikey. But you gotta stay close,” Jeremy mumbled, curling against him.

 

“I will, don’t worry,” Michael said around a laugh as Jeremy felt himself he pulled closer. “Now go to sleep already, you nerd.”

 

Jeremy didn’t need any more prompting, he was out light a light in seconds. But in that brief moment before consciousness and sleep, he was certain he saw another figure standing just behind Michael. She didn’t say anything, she didn’t say a word, she just smiled sadly and Jeremy suddenly knew that _she_ was part of his home. He smiled at his mother even as the memory slipped away from him and he slipped into sleep.


	19. Michael: Can People Just Leave Me Alone? I’m Not Available!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for posting later than normal today, but this is a little doozy of a chapter. Beware, there is sexual harassment here (unwanted butt touch from a stranger) as well as reacting to it. If you don't want to read that, stop reading at 'They were just heading over to Jake when...' and start reading again at '"You're lucky we have other places we need to be."' You will not miss anything by skipping over that part. There is also the overall theme of people advancing on Michael at first cause he is super attractive thanks to a certain gift (Mara and I felt it was important to show this aspect, but if there are any other warnings you guys think this needs, please let us know!).  
> Also, thank you guys so much for your continual insane support. We're over 1300 hits? I'm? Blown away? Thank you all so much?  
> Sorry for a lack of much to say, Ari here is just tired.
> 
> But now, our lovely wisdom from my favowite pewson, Mara:
> 
> 'Hey lovelies! This chapter picks up the morning after the sigils were retrieved and we finally get to see what Aphrodite was planning. Thing is, gifts aren’t always good, and Michael isn’t quiet sure how to handle any of this. Jeremy is the one good thing that helps him through this weird thing, but let’s see how things turn out.  
> Besides that whole issue, thanks so much for the support and love you guys give! It always blows me away when I see how supportive you all are! I’m sorry for not responding to comments much at the moment, I’m in exam season (yay -_-) so I spend most of my time studying. Just know I read and love every single one we get! Keep being awesome, guys!'

After all of that craziness, Michael somehow had the energy to carefully pick up and carry Jeremy to a bus station with Jake. It was a bit long and Michael was certainly tired by the time they made it on. They didn’t have much money, so they only got a cheap yet somewhat comfortable motel room for two nights. Why two nights? Well, they got a good amount of cash from Hera, but they needed time to calm down after the hectic time they had not just getting the tablets back, but in Vegas. A bus ride to Salt Lake isn’t enough to calm that hellish day down, and yes, he knew that all happened with leaving the hotel and this happened in the same twenty-four hours.

 

After making sure Jeremy was in bed, he talked with Jake about what they could possibly do next for an hour or so, eating a snack of organic pretzels they found in the backpack and water (of course Hera would have an organic snack). They went to bed defeated, not knowing what to do and where to go next, each taking a side of the bed beside Jeremy when they went to bed that night. Michael found it easy to fall asleep after all that happened that day.

 

The night went by so quickly though, it felt like he didn’t even sleep for more than a minute before he felt himself wake up. He grumbled under his breath, even if he felt oddly refreshed. Rubbing his eyes as he grumbled, he glanced over at the slightly blurry forms of Jake and Jeremy, seeing if they were still asleep (they seemed to be) before he checked the motel clock. Well, it was eight in the morning, not too bad. He reached over, grabbing his glasses (he realized asleep-Jeremy grabbed onto him at some point during the night, he accidentally pulled him along to the edge of the bed as he grabbed his glasses) before putting them on and flopping back down onto the bed, not wanting to get up just yet.

 

Jeremy grumbled and curled a little closer to Michael, sleepily nuzzling against him. “It’s sleep time, Michael. Stop moving,” he mumbled, sighing a little as he got comfortable again.

 

“It’s not sleep time, we need to figure out a plan or something,” Michael told him, because as much as he would love to sleep, his brain was buzzing now that he was waking up. Ugh, it was gonna be one of _those_ days.

 

Jeremy turned his head to look up at Michael. “But Mikey-“ His pouty whine suddenly cut off with a squeak as he attempted to focus on Michael’s face. Jeremy squinted, then his eyes went wide and his face turned a dark red. He slowly reached up to cup Michael’s cheek, as if checking that Michael was _real_. What the hell?

 

“Uh... Remy? Is everything alright?” Michael asked then as he reached a hand down and rested his hand on Jeremy’s. “Is there something on my face? Is my bedhead _that_ bad or something?”

 

“You-“ Jeremy started, his tone slightly awed, “-Are even more gorgeous than normal.” Jeremy lightly rubbed his thumb along Michael’s cheek before ducking his face and hiding against Michael’s chest again, obviously very flustered.

 

Well, if Jeremy wanted to confuse him, he certainly did that. Michael mentally shook his head before he started rubbing Jeremy’s back. “I... thank you?”

 

“I mean it. You’re normally really handsome but today you’re just... wow.” It was kind of hard to make out what Jeremy was saying through the fabric of Michael’s shirt, but he managed. “You’ve gone supernaturally pretty, Mikey.”

 

His cheeks warmed a little at the compliments Jeremy was laying on him. “Um... thank Remy,” Michael managed to mutter out. Now he wanted to hide his face into Jeremy’s chest, but that was sorta impossible right now.

 

Jeremy mumbled out something else, but Michael couldn’t quite make out. Jake flipped over and groaned. “You guys are being too loud. It’s _early_ ,” he grumbled, eyes fluttering open. “ _Holy shit, Michael_! What the hell did you do to your face?” he cried around a startled laugh, suddenly very awake.

 

OK, what the hell? He thought Jeremy was just being sweet and flustered but...

 

“The fuck are you talking about? I just woke up like this,” he grumbled as he tried to figure out what the hell happened to him. “Explain to me what you’re seeing, because I am very confused as to why _both_ of you are flipping out about me.”

 

Jake cackled. “‘Just woke up like this!’ Gods, Maestro, you’re killing me. Out of everything, you said _that_?” He curled in on himself a little as he tried to calm his laughter. Jeremy grumbled and aimed a small kick at Jake’s leg, which caused him to go sprawling over the edge of the bed and landing with a small _thump_ on the floor. He kept giggling so he couldn’t be doing too badly down there.

 

Jeremy then looked up at Michael, face still red and flustered. “It’s like... everything that made you handsome before is just somehow... more? I don’t know how to describe it. And you have a tiny bit of subtle makeup on which makes your features pop. And your hair just looks...” Jeremy couldn’t seem to help himself as he reached up and ran his fingers through Michael’s hair softly, in the exact way Michael loved. “Yeah, your hair is softer than ever and it just looks... _perfect_ ,” he finished a little breathlessly.

 

Michael’s cheeks blossomed with color and warmth as he felt the urge to curl up and never see the light of day formed in his chest. Yeah, he wasn’t good with compliments, and Jake’s incessant giggling off the side of the bed wasn’t helping. “Hold on, let me just-“ Michael got out of bed, despite Jeremy’s soft whine, and went over to the mirror in their little bathroom.

 

He was honestly blown away as he looked at himself. Normally, he was a bit negative about his looks, but all the things he hated and loved about himself were elevated to this level that made him feel good about himself for once. Everything Jeremy said about him was true. He even tried to mess up his hair, but no matter what he did, he looked gorgeous. “What. The. Fuck.”

 

Jeremy wandered in, glasses on and holding a pure white feather. “Jake said it’s a dove feather. It looks like this is the surprise Lady Love was talking about.” He handed Michael the feather and hid his face against Michael’s shoulder, peeking up at him with one eye. Jeremy seemed to both want to stare and to want to hide out of how flustered he was getting.

 

Michael had only seen Jeremy get like this once before, when there had been a very pretty girl in their school for a semester. She was a model and happened to be in their area for a couple of months. Jeremy had to literally change their usual routes to class to make sure he didn’t turn into an absolute mess and make a fool of himself.

 

Michael couldn’t help but be giddy and flustered that Jeremy was acting this way towards _him_. Jeremy had always been attractive to him as he grew to love him, not in a conventional way, but in his own uniquely Jeremy way. He never thought of himself as much, not attractive or stunning, so this kind of reaction from his boyfriend (yes, boyfriend, it has been a day but boyfriend!) made him want to hide too, but because he didn’t know _how_ to react to people thinking of him as attractive. “So... I’m special-magical pretty for who knows how long?”

 

Jeremy shifted so he was looking up at Michael properly, his gaze loving and his smile soft, and he nodded. “I mean, you’re always really handsome, but yeah. We don’t know how long this will last.”

 

See, compliments like that just made him unsure on what to do, and he just made a noise of uncertainty as he looked away. “Uh, thanks, but yeah... How is this gonna help?”

 

Jeremy continued to make heart eyes up at him as he hummed contemplatively. “Pretty people tend to be more trusted, as well as are served better usually. Remember that time when Eloise Cameron asked for a pencil so I gave my best mechanical pencil? Yeah, it’s kinda like that,” he explained softly. He leant up and pressed a kiss to Michael’s cheek, still looking flustered.

 

Michael felt his cheeks warm at the implications and the kiss. “I mean... yeah, I can see that, I get that,” he muttered out before he looked back at himself for a few more moments. After he had enough of looking at himself (he may have been blessed by Aphrodite’s beauty, but it still didn’t mean he liked looking at himself for longer than needed), he walked out of the bathroom with Jeremy. “How is that going to apply to us floundering around to find a lead to get the last four tablets though?”

 

“No idea.” Jeremy shrugged, sticking close. “Maybe it’s not for finding the tablet, but for like restocking or just relaxing? The past two days have been a lot.”

 

Jake wandered over to the pair, looking a little sheepish. “Sorry for laughing, Maestro. I was just kinda shocked and not properly awake. You look good. Great even,” he offered, grinning a little.

 

“It’s alright Jake, don’t worry,” Michael reassured with a smile of his own (hopefully his smiles weren’t lethal or something right now) before sitting down on the bed with a sigh. “I think restocking might be a good idea. We could see if we could get another bag, buy toiletries and other things, and maybe get some food,” he suggested as he tugged a little at the bottom hem of his shirt.

 

Jake nodded, obviously more relaxed about this than Jeremy was. “Yeah, sounds good to me. What do you say, Mister Boss Man?” Jake asked, looking over to where Jeremy was shuffling awkwardly. He jumped and nodded, blushing.

 

“Sounds good to me.” He looked like he both wanted to hide and to latch on to Michael’s side. He also very clearly didn’t want to make Michael uncomfortable and was making an effort to not stare.

 

Michael looked and saw Jeremy, unable to help but laugh a little. “Well, how about we get ready and then head out? It’ll be a nice day out.” As he spoke, Michael got up before going over, taking one of Jeremy’s hands, and gently squeezing it. “We can relax after all of this craziness for at least a little bit.”

 

Jeremy relaxed and shot Michael a grateful smile. “Yeah, that sounds good. Lemme just go and have a quick shower so I can clean up.” He gave Michael a lingering kiss on the cheek, his own cheeks lighting up in a blush as he grinned and dashed into the bathroom.

 

“I don’t think he knows how to deal with all of... well, _this_.” Jake chuckled, gesturing to Michael. “He’s been gushing about your looks for ages so I think it might be a little overwhelming for him.”

 

“I could tell. It’s just... weird. I’m not used to looking in the mirror and not at least finding something wrong about myself.” Michael shrugged in an awkward manner before trudging over to see what new outfit Hera picked out for him in the new backpack. “I dunno...”

 

“Yeah, I hear you Maestro.” Jake wandered over and peered into the bag too. “But you should know that even without the magic you’re a good looking dude. Maybe not in the conventional way, but you’re one hundred percent attractive. You just hide so people don’t notice it, usually.” How Jake could sound so chill while saying that was a mystery to Michael, but he tried not to focus on that aspect for now.

 

“I... Yeah, I guess,” Michael said, not sure honestly on how to respond to the genuine advice and wisdom he gave. “I mean, I’m freaked that bad things’ll happen if I get noticed, it’s been a pattern all my life, so...” He tugged out a pair of thinner jeans, a nice plain tee, and a flannel for himself. Well, at least he didn’t get khakis and a polo like he was scared of, so thanks Hera!

 

Jake clapped him on the back, decked out in a white tee, black jeans and a rather awesome looking Letterman-style jacket. “Yeah, well maybe you’ll start getting the nicer sort of attention now.”

 

Jeremy wandered out a few minutes later, just clad in his boxers with a towel around his shoulders. He scurried over to the bag and started digging through it for his new clothes. “So, we got a list of things we need? Because I can’t decide if we should add my concealer to it.” He pulled out some jeans, a graphic tee (it had an astronaut kitty on it!) and grabbed his demon jacket from where they had left it last night.

 

Michael couldn’t help but smile a little at Jeremy’s outfit as he quickly got changed. “Yeah, mental list,” he reassured Jeremy as he tugged his plain shirt on. “I don’t think you need your concealer though, you look amazing as you are.”

 

Jeremy’s blush crawled down his neck and onto his chest a little, which only served to highlight the patches of lighter skin. He was positively beaming, if a little shyly. “I’ll-er- consider going without it then, I guess,” he mumbled, slipping the shirt on.

 

“Woo!” Michael pressed a quick kiss to Jeremy’s cheek then before tugging his flannel on, rolling up the sleeves a little to test it out. “I’m glad. I love seeing all of you like that.”

 

Jeremy’s blush darkened but the grin he shot Michael made it clear that he was positively smitten. Once they were both properly dressed, he peppered Michael’s cheeks with soft kisses, just pampering him a little. “How is it that you manage to make _me_ feel like the pretty one?” he murmured sweetly.

 

Jake, for once, stayed totally quiet.

 

Michael was thankful. “Because I’ve always thought you’ve looked pretty, even if it isn’t the ‘traditional’ pretty everyone thinks of,” he admitted as he looked down at Jeremy, a fond smile on his lips. “You’ve always been pretty to me, even before it took a romantic turn in my eyes.”

 

Jeremy melted against him, gaze somehow turning even softer. “And I have always found _you_ very handsome, even before all this extra stuff,” he murmured, running his fingers through Michael’s currently perfect hair again, nails scratching his scalp softly. Well the benefit of this beauty charm seemed to be that Jeremy was determined to be affectionate, so that was _one_ good thing about it.

 

Michael almost melted at the touches before reaching down and cupping Jeremy’s cheeks then, looking at him a little more seriously. “You _do_ understand that you’re attractive, even if it isn’t the stupid societal standard of beauty, right? _Very_ attractive, mind you.”

 

Jeremy’s eyes went wide and they darted to away from Michael’s gaze for a moment. That was a no, then. “I’m starting to,” Jeremy conceded with a sigh after a moment. “It’s kinda hard to not at least feel a _little_ attractive when I’ve got someone like you looking at me like I’m the best thing in the world.”

 

“Well, you are to me,” Michael muttered out as he brushed his thumbs over his cheeks. “You shouldn’t take that all from me though. You need to feel pretty because you think so, but people can help you realize it. You can’t take all your joy from others and beliefs, because what if they’re not there one time you need them to help and you can’t believe in yourself?” He let out a sigh. “Sorry, that probably doesn’t make much sense.”

 

Jeremy sighed and smiled sweetly, leaning into Michael’s touches. “No it makes sense. And I’m trying to be nicer to myself and I think I’m getting better. You and Jake are making a _world_ of difference but I’m getting there myself slowly.” He reached up and rested his hands against Michael’s as his eyes fluttered shut. “Thank you, Mikey.”

 

“Of course Remy, I want you to be able to see you how I see you. I’m glad you’re working to get yourself there. You should be thanking yourself, really,” Michael almost muttered out, resting his forehead against Jeremy’s.

 

Jeremy’s eyes fluttered open and Michael saw them glance down at Michael’s lips for the briefest of seconds. “Hey, should we see if we can convince Jake to let us get ice cream or something so we can maybe have a proper date once we’re done with the shopping?” His cheeks lit up in a bright blush again, warm against Michael’s hands, and his grin turned hopeful and a little mischievous.

 

Michael couldn’t help but let out a small laugh at that before he squished Jeremy’s cheeks just a little. “Yeah, I’m sure he’d enjoy some time to himself to relax,” he muttered out before pressing a kiss to the tip of his nose. “We can definitely ask him- Wait...” Michael glanced around, eventually seeing Jake peering in from the window outside before hiding away again. “Oh my god, Jake.”

 

Jeremy sighed, still grinning. “He’s watching us isn’t he?” Michael nodded. “It’s a good thing he doesn’t have a video camera or something or we’d find every little aspect of our new relationship status vlogged.”

 

Michael couldn’t help but laugh at that, his head leaning back a little before he reached a hand up and wiped at his eyes. “Oh my god, thank god he doesn’t, that would be horrible.”

 

Jeremy laughed along as well, a wheezing cackle that Michael _loved_ , but he could tell Jeremy was forcing himself not to just stare at him. When he caught Jeremy’s eye, both still laughing, Jeremy looked away, cheeks getting darker.

 

Jeremy scratched the back of his head sheepishly a moment later, glancing up at Michael again. “I really love your laugh, okay? I can’t help but look, _especially_ when you’re looking even more gorgeous than normal.”

 

Michael felt his cheeks warm up, and he was tempted to scrub them away before he realized he didn’t have to anymore. “I... thanks,” he muttered out as he pulled his other hand back to take Jeremy’s hand, gently tugging him to the door. “I don’t think I could handle anymore compliments right now, but I appreciate them. Let’s just get some shopping done for now, yeah?”

 

Jeremy grinned and nodded, pressing a quick kiss to Michael’s nose before pulling back. “Let’s go. I’ll grab Jake.”

 

 

 

When they went out, the first thing they decided to do was get food. Jeremy and Jake definitely needed the caffeine, and Michael felt he could stomach a chocolate glazed donut early in the morning. They found a donut shop nearby, and Michael almost entirely forgot about his whole blessing until he got an extra donut slipped to him after they paid. He tried to tell the cashier otherwise, but he just quickly told him that everything was right with dusted cheeks. "I... thank you," was all he said as he walked back over to Jake and Jeremy, where they waited by the barista counter for their coffees.

 

Jeremy eyed the extra doughnut with an odd expression. Then he looked up at Michael with a grin, and he grabbed his coffee from the counter as his name was called.

 

Then Jeremy frowned strode over to a woman who was just behind Michael. She was very clearly in her late thirties, possibly early forties, and she was staring hungrily at Michael.“Eyes to yourself, lady. He’s seventeen,” he scowled, getting right up in her face. She stumbled backwards, obviously shocked at being confronted.

 

Michael felt his cheeks warm a bit, a bit flustered that an older lady had been checking him out and that Jeremy defended him so instantly (granted, he did that already, but it still felt nice). "Yeah, I'm a minor sooo... Take that as you will," he added, shrugging before taking a bite into his donut.

 

Jake grabbed his coffee, thanking the barista before grabbing the edge of Jeremy's wrist and tugging him back. "C'mon, let's find a seat."

 

Jeremy resisted only for a second, glaring at the woman, before following after Michael. Jake joined them soon after, looking a little uncomfortable himself.

 

"Sorry about that, Maestro," Jake said as he was given his bagel.

 

"No, it's fine, don't worry," Michael reassured around another bite of his donut.

 

 

 

Later, when they were shopping for some long life, easily storable food, another ‘incident’ occurred.

 

Michael had been looking over some granola bars, trying to choose a flavor, when a guy who was maybe eighteen leant against the shelf. “Hey. Y’know, if you’re looking for granola bars, I’d recommend these ones. They taste great.” He pointed out a box near Michael’s hand.

 

This guy seemed friendly (and human) enough, but something about him made Michael a little uncomfortable. He couldn’t place what it was though.

 

"I, uh, thanks," Michael said as he took the box, giving the guy enough of a smile as he looked it over to make sure it was a flavor everyone would like. "I appreciate the suggestion." He took a simple step away from the dude, closer to where he knew Jake and Jeremy were arguing over something or other in terms of flavors in a playful manner.

 

The guy took a step in the same direction. “Before you run off, are you in town long? Maybe I could... show you around?”

 

Jeremy seemed to notice that Michael was uncomfortable, since he carefully slid himself to Michael’s side and grabbed his hand, squeezing softly. “You okay here, Mikey?”

 

"Yeah, _babe_ , I'm fine," Michael reassured, kissing his cheek quickly before looking back to the guy. "I'm good, but thank you for offering. My boyfriend and my friend and I are just buying some stuff before we go."

 

The guy looked a little disappointed, but he didn’t push. “Okay, well, have fun I guess. Maybe I’ll catch you around.” With that, he wandered off.

 

“At least he could take a hint,” Jeremy grumbled, squeezing Michael’s hand and kissing his cheek. “Though I can’t blame him for his interest. You’re a pretty special find.”

 

Michael felt his cheeks blaze up a bit before he gently squeezed Jeremy's hand. "Thanks Remy, you are too though," he muttered out, partially accepting the compliment but also partially reflecting it. Optimal strategy for receiving compliments? Yes.

 

Jeremy flushed bright red and grinned, leaning against Michael’s shoulder. “Shut up and accept the compliment, asshole,” he grumbled playfully and grabbed the box of granola bars and tugged Michael back over to Jake.

 

 

 

The next 'incident' (Michael was getting sick and tired of these damn things) was when he was getting some ice cream with Jeremy. Jake was next door, looking around a shop while he was waiting in line with Jeremy. Well, Jeremy had been waiting in line with him, but he quickly excused himself to the bathroom. Not like it mattered much, he knew Jeremy's order, back-up order, and last-line-of-defense order like the back of his hand.

 

The large, obnoxious group in front of Michael was taking forever, and he was mentally telling them to hurry the hell up. It kept him from noticing a girl coming up behind him until she poked his shoulder, causing him to jump and almost have a heart attack. "I-uh-hi?"

 

“Hi,” she purred, lightly brushing her hand along his shoulder, her touch lingering unpleasantly. “How are you doing, hot stuff?”

 

Michael couldn't help but shudder at that, moving his shoulder back just enough to try to get the message across. Damn, if only he had his hoodie with the glaringly obvious _gay_ pride patch. "Uh, just waiting for my boyfriend to get back so we can get ice cream?"

 

“Boyfriend? Oh what a shame someone like you is so... _wasted_.” Okay, this was _not_ fun. “I could always show you a _better_ time, if you’ll give me a chance.” She pouted, as if she was the one who was struggling.

 

He squirmed a bit as he took a step back towards the obnoxiously-loud group of people ordering. "Sorry, uh, I'm gay. I'm also _very_ loyal to my boyfriend."

 

She pouted again, but before she could try something else, Jeremy stepped in front of him. Michael felt himself relax a little.

 

“Look, I don’t know who you are and I really don’t care. Stay the fuck away from my boyfriend. He’s clearly not interested and I _heard_ him tell you he was taken anyways. So why don’t you take your flirtations elsewhere.”

 

“Wait, _you’re_ the boyfriend?” She sounded almost offended by the idea. Jeremy smirked and crossed his arms.

 

“Yeah, you got a problem with that?“ He snorted, eyes narrowing. “How about you leave him alone?”

 

"Seriously, just go find somebody else. I don't think that making a huge public scene with witnesses is a good idea," Michael said, gesturing his head back to the ice cream shop worker who came in from break, waiting now to take his order that he finally noticed.

 

The girl’s eyes narrowed and she scowled at Jeremy. “You win this round, pipsqueak.” She huffed before turning with a flick of her hair and storming off. Jeremy huffed but didn’t turn back to face Michael yet, glaring after her.

 

Reaching over, Michael took Jeremy's hand in his own, interlocking their fingers and squeezing his hand. He waited until Jeremy looked back and gave him a smile before turning to the employee. "Ah, sorry about that. We’re ready to order."

 

 

 

Besides that one incident, their first date was absolutely lovely. Jeremy stayed close and was really affectionate in every way that Michael loved, and they even did the really cute coupley thing of trying each other’s ice cream.

 

They were just heading over to grab Jake when the next ‘incident’ happened. They were walking through a crowd of people when Michael felt someone grab his butt. Before he had a chance to react, there was the sound of a harsh slap and Jeremy stopped walking, eyes narrowed at a man well into his late forties. “What the hell? Back the fuck off, grandpa,” he growled.

 

The man who was walking feigned ignorance and innocence as he looked at Jeremy with a frown. "I have no idea what you're talking about, young man. You shouldn't be hitting strangers, first off." As he spoke, Michael had to stay close to Jeremy, holding on tightly to his hand as he felt what happened start to hit him and he started to shake a little.

 

Jeremy squeezed his hand in reassurance and stepped in front of him ever so slightly, placing himself between Michael and the man. “The only reason I hit you is because you grabbed my boyfriend’s ass! My hand wouldn’t have been anywhere near yours if you didn’t touch him,” Jeremy hissed.

 

"You have no proof that I did anything! Stop making such a big deal out of what could have even been me brushing my hand against him or something as we passed each other," the older man hissed back, not even caring how Michael felt (he was panicking a lot on the inside, but didn't want to ruin anything right now by freaking out right now... he'd just do it later and not make an even bigger scene).

 

“Listen, just apologize and we can let it go,” Jeremy growled, and the man smirked.

 

“Why should I?” Oh shit. Michael reached out with his free hand but he was too late.

 

Jeremy yanked his hand away and grabbed the man. “Or _this_.” In a smooth movement, Jeremy had the man pinned to the ground, foot on his back and arm in a firm grip. “Now apologize,” he growled again.

 

“Wh- _Jeremy_!” Michael hissed our as he tried to yank Jeremy off of him. “This guy’s a creep and a dick, he doesn’t deserve your time and the literal trouble!” The people who were nearby didn’t say anything, some actually cheering, but Michael didn’t want to stick around long enough for someone who didn’t know what was happening to call the cops. “We need to go. _Now_. I don’t even want an apology that means nothing from a sleazy pervert like him.”

 

“You’re lucky we have other places to be,” Jeremy hissed as he let the man go, grabbing Michael and tugging him away. The moment they were out of sight of the man, Jeremy tugged Michael into a side alley, panting heavily. “Are you alright, Mikey?”

 

Michael just held onto Jeremy, trying to keep his trembling to a minimum but failing miserably. “I just... it’s a lot and I need a minute to calm down. Please.”

 

“It’s okay, it’s okay. Do you want me to hold you?” he murmured.

 

He just nodded, feeling himself begin to shake as he reached up and tugged on his earring chain before music filled his ears.

 

Jeremy nodded, wrapping his arms around Michael and gently stroking his back. His gentle touches stayed to his upper back and he just let Michael hide for a moment.

 

Michael needed it, because he buried his face into the crook of Jeremy’s neck and just cried. He shook and cried until he was all cried out. Even then, he kept himself close before pulling back, hiccuping a little before roughly scrubbing at his eyes. “I-I... Thanks...”

 

“It’s okay. That guy’s an ass,” Jeremy murmured, pressing a kiss to Michael’s temple. “Just take all the time you need, sweetheart. I’ve got you.”

 

He nodded, but glanced out of the alley with a sniffle. “What ‘bout Jake? He’s gonna be confused as shit...”

 

“I can go and grab him and bring him here, if you want or we can go together. Whichever you want,” Jeremy reassured him, still holding him close. “Jakey-D’s a big boy, if he can’t find us he’ll go back to the motel and check there first, like we agreed. So we can even head back there if you like.”

 

Michael looked around then, whimpering for a second. “I don’t want to be alone,” he said once he composed himself. “I wanna go meet with him.”

 

“Okay, the shop he’s in is just across the street from here. I’m going to wrap my arm around your waist, is that okay? My hand will be by your hip,” Jeremy asked, slowly moving his arm there but not touching without permission. Michael was grateful for it, even if he knew Jeremy was just being his usual, caring self.

 

“Yeah, yeah, that’s fine, just don’t shift or move without me knowing right now,” Michael muttered out as he let out a shaky sigh. “I’m gonna keep one ear pad on the whole time, the one not near you.”

 

“That’s fine, just tell me if you need anything, okay?” Jeremy murmured, wrapping his arm around Michael and gently guiding him. His arm and hand stayed perfectly still, and the familiar close contact helped to ground Michael a little.

 

They were just reaching the entrance of the alley when a young woman approached them. “Umm, excuse me? I’m really sorry, but I saw what happened and I wanted to know if I might be able to offer some advice?” she stammered a little, her eyes focused downwards. It was clear she was very nervous. Michael was about to ignore her entirely when he noticed that she was wearing the Camp Half-Blood necklace with three beads on it. She was a demigod.

 

He vaguely recognized seeing her once or twice before most of the campers left. Yeah, there was no way she didn’t recognize them. “Yeah, yeah, for sure,” Michael muttered out as he tried to give her as reassuring of a smile as possible.

 

She smiled and relaxed a bit, even if Jeremy still seemed a little on edge. “You got the Dove’s blessing, didn’t you?” she asked, and Michael nodded. “My friend got that once after a quest. Her name’s Mara, maybe you know her. Anyways, you can turn down the effects. It won’t change you physically, but it’ll make it less intense.” Okay this might be _really_ useful. “Imagine a dial in your head. It’s set to eleven. Now just adjust it down to zero. It should dull the effects enough that you don’t get harassed anymore.”

 

Michael imagined that in his head when he shut his eyes, letting out a deep sigh as he dialed that down to a zero, slowly but gradually to not overwhelm, uh... dulling everything down? After, he went and opened his eyes, glancing over hesitantly at the fellow camper.

 

She smiled again. “There you go! Now you’re just pretty instead of supernaturally pretty. You should find people are a bit more relaxed now. You can thank Ari for that one.” She chuckled and offered her hand. “I’m Ella, daughter of Dionysus. It’s nice to meet you both.”

 

Jeremy reached out and shook her hand, a little more relaxed now as well. “Thanks Ella. I’m Jeremy. Unclaimed as of yet, but we’ll see.”

 

Michael didn’t feel comfortable enough to shake hands, and he muttered that out as he waved instead. “Michael, son of the dude who got Fuckboy all pissed, dunno if you were there for that. Thanks for the relay of help, Ella.”

 

Ella didn’t seem offended, and she smiled understanding. “Yeah, I was. I wish I could have helped out more, but I’m glad I can help you guys now.” She looked around before leaning closer. “Word of warning. There’s been reports of a er- bird lady attacks around recently, so be careful. I’m always open if you need some assistance, so feel free to Iris message me,” she offered them one more shy smile before running off.

 

“I’m kinda glad we ran into her. Now you have this more under control and we have a warning about the fucking bird lady.” Jeremy scowled that last part. Apparently he still wasn’t over his hatred of birds, especially harpies.

 

Michael let out a soft hum, just nodding and reaching down to take Jeremy’s free hand and intertwine their fingers. “I just hope we run into her _after_ I have an inevitable panic attack or breakdown in a motel room. I need to get this all out, you know?” He let out a somewhat shaky laugh at that.

 

“Yeah, I know. And you know I’ll stick by you if you want me to.” Jeremy lightly squeezed his hip and they continued over to the junk shop where Jake was. When they walked in, Jake popped out from behind a large shelf to come and greet them.

 

“Hey guys! How was your-“ He cut himself off when he saw Michael. “Okay, explain when we get back, yeah? Let’s get you back to the motel.” Jake instantly switched to protective dad mode, and Michael felt a wave of gratitude. He didn’t push the issue, he just started looking after Michael when he needed it.

 

Michael just nodded in agreement at that, hesitating for a moment before reaching out and grabbing for Jake’s hand. He quickly took it, and Jake seemed to already have a bag of some stuff he bought. After squeezing Jake’s hand once and getting a squeeze back, the three started heading back to the motel.

 

 

 

A few hours later, Michael was feeling a lot calmer. He wasn’t totally over what had happened (even if it wasn’t considered too ‘terrible,’ it had still freaked him out), but he had a chance to process and vent his breakdown in safety with people who just loved and supported him. He could deal, and Jeremy was still treating him so carefully.

 

The were sitting together on the bed, with Jake sitting on the chair next to them, trying to figure out ideas. “I have no clue about where to go. No feelings or _anything_ ,” Jeremy grumbled.

 

“I don’t either,” Michael muttered out as Jake sighed and nodded in agreement. He was curled up against Jeremy, head against Jeremy’s chest. “Do you think we could call Camp and ask them for help?”

 

“We can try, but I don’t know how much help they’ll be. I don’t think any of the gods can sense where the final set is, and Camp can only tell us what they get from them.” Jake sighed, resting his head on his hand.

 

Michael was about to continue when suddenly a glowing rainbow ring appeared in front of them all, and inside the ring sat none other than Sammy’s assistant, Richard Goranski. Jeremy instantly sat up properly and nodded. “Hey Rich, what you got for us?”

 

“Wh- Wait, why the _hell_ are we not freaking the hell out because he’s contacted us?” Michael asked, gesturing over to where he appeared while Jake’s eyes were wide as he sat up as well. “What the hell happened to change things?”

 

“I know what I’ve done is wrong and have been manipulated. I’m helping as an intel or a double spy, that kinda thing, y’know?” Rich offered with small, sporadic gestures and a shaky smile.

 

Michael was _not_ amused or trusting any of this.

 

“I’ll explain later, guys, just know I trust him.” Jeremy waved them down, before turning his attention to Rich properly. “What you got for us, dude?”

 

“Well, I don’t know where the last tablets are, but I know someone who does,” Rich said, tone rising as his face lit up. “Unfortunately, he recently died in a monster attack, one of Sammy’s peeps, _but_ you guys got a favor from the Dead Dude after saving him, right? You could use it to go down and get the info from him.”

 

“Damn straight we did. Awesome. Can we get a name and face?” Jeremy nodded, going along with this for some fucking reason.

 

Rich grinned, and held up an old picture. The guy in it was tall and stocky, with shaggy platinum blond hair, squinty green eyes, and a pig’s nose. He looked closer to a walking wall of meat than a kid. “His name is Damien Sanders, and he died thanks to a pissy Cetus. Shouldn’t be too hard to find if you can get to the underworld in the next month. That’s how long it usually takes to process someone with a counterfeit coin.” Rich’s grin was sly and Michael was suddenly reminded very strongly of Dustin after he played a particularly good prank.

 

“Brilliant.” Jeremy grinned right back. “Thanks, Rich.”

 

“Also, the entrance to the Underworld is under this record place in Los Angeles, I think DOA Recording Studios,” Rich informed as he tucked the picture away. “If you show the dude behind the desk all your marks or whatever Dead Dude gave you, you’ll be good. Just don’t stray too far from the paths unless it’s to get to Damien.”

 

Michael looked between Jeremy, Rich, and Jake, who was also apparently buying into all of this. Seriously, how the hell could Rich be trusted right now? What if all of this was a trap?

 

“Got it.” Jeremy nodded before hesitating, his tone slipping to something softer. “Given any thought to what I said before? The offer still stands,” he asked gently, eyes flicking to Jake for a moment.

 

Rich seemed to think whatever they were talking about over for a moment before letting out a sigh. “I... I still have stuff to do to make up for everything, but after that then yes.”

 

Jeremy’s smile was soft, one he usually reserved for when he was _comforting_ someone. Why would he be comforting Rich? He was their enemy! “I get it. Just stay safe, yeah? And let me know when you’re ready.” Jake looked confused, but he was also staring at Rich with an heartbroken but almost hopeful expression. He looked teary.

 

“Rich...” he half sobbed, and Rich flinched and shot him a small, guilty and sad smile.

 

“Don’t worry Jake, it’ll be better soon, I promise,” he reassured. “I wish I could hug you when I said that. I’ll make up for it later, I swear.” Michael couldn’t help but feel so many mixed emotions right now, a tightness in his chest as he didn’t understand what was happening.

 

Jeremy reached over and grabbed Jake’s hand, squeezing it gently. “I’ll take care of him ‘till then, don’t worry.”

 

“Thanks.” Rich rubbed his eyes a little before glancing over his shoulder. “I can’t stay. I’ll catch you guys later, stay safe. Jake, I love you. I’ll see you soon, baby, I promise.” Jake barely had a chance to stutter out the same before the Iris message cut off.

 

“Guess we have a heading.” Jeremy shrugged, reaching over to give Jake a quick hug. Jake all but collapsed in his arm, eyes still focused where Rich’s image had been.

 

Michael just stayed quiet, watching them and glancing back to where the Iris message had been as he tried figuring out what the hell just happened and _why_ they had any reason to trust Rich. He didn’t want to ruin Jake’s moment, he was obviously distressed over all of this. Instead of voicing his concern for now, Michael just muttered out a small, “Yeah,” before lying back in bed, fiddling with his hoodie strings.

 

After a moment, Jake let go of Jeremy and moved to sit up himself. He still looked shaken but less fragile. Jeremy shifted to sit at the end of the bed, looking a little sheepish. “I guess I owe you guys an explanation?” He looked kinda uncomfortable, but not enough that Michael was just going to leave the issue alone.

 

Michael reached over for Jeremy then, making a grabby hand until Jeremy came over. He rested his head in Jeremy’s lap then, gently rubbing his leg as he shut his eyes. “Take all the time you need, don’t stress yourself out.”

 

Jeremy took a deep breath. “It was because of the event after Lotus. When you guys were both under. Rich had Jake with him and he didn’t want me to ‘take him away.’ I kinda used that idea to help finally break him out of the Charmspeak, but it’s been coming for a while. It’s been getting weaker each time we’ve faced him. Anyways, he’s the reason you guys even followed me to the bus station in Vegas. He told you both to listen to me instead, since Sammy had you guys rigged to follow him or Rich.” Jeremy stroked Michael’s hair gently as he spoke, and sort of stretched out his other hand nervously. He only did that when struggling with something, the regular open-close grounding him.

 

“Of course he did that,” Jake muttered out, fondly yet sadly. “He wouldn’t do something if he really knew it was bad, Sammy was tricking him this whole time and manipulating him. I just...” He let out a heavy sigh as he brought his knees to his chest.

 

Staying silent for now, Michael just gently squeezed Jeremy’s calf. He still didn’t trust Rich, he needed to earn that, but he would be cautious as they went. It was the only lead they had, and Jeremy believed him... “Alright, we’ll start heading to L.A. tomorrow. Think we’ll see any famous YouTubers when we’re down there?”

 

“Gods I hope so. That would just be awesome.” Jeremy grinned, relaxing. This was a lot to take in. Idly, Michael wondered what else had happened during his time under Charmspeak that Jeremy wasn’t talking about (it was only yesterday to be fair). He remembered snippets from when Jeremy was waking him up, but that was it. They needed to address that at some point.

 

Not now though, they were all stressed and tired for a multitude of reasons. Instead of being that up, Michael smiled up at Jeremy before Jake asked, “Oh, like Smosh? Man, I loved their videos. How are Anthony and Ian doing? Are they still around?”

 

“I... Yeah, they’re around still.” Right, last time Jake had real internet access was almost seven years ago now. He had no idea about how so many things changed online... Yikes.

 

 

 

The next morning, they were packed and ready to go. Michael had the new backpack they bought on, stuffed with food and other goodies, while Jake wore the other. Jeremy was wandering between them, munching on a tub full of pomegranate seeds he had bought the afternoon before (he had apparently developed a craving for them after seeing the plant in the salt lake cave).

 

“Are you sure you guys don’t want any? They’re really good!” He grinned, taking another spoonful into his mouth.

 

“I’m sure Remy, you can hog all of those for yourself,” Michael reassured him with a small smile. He fiddled with the strings of his hoodie as they walked to get to the bus station, taking a bus that would (unfortunately) go through Vegas again and to Los Angeles. It would be a day in the bus, but it would be worth it to not trek through desert land.

 

Jeremy hummed happily, munching on some more. Jake sniggered at how happy Jeremy was. “I thought your food of choice was nuggets, Mister Boss Man.” He poked Jeremy’s arm, who swatted at him with his spoon.

 

“They are, but when you got a craving, you don’t just _deny_ it.”

 

“And if you’re weird like Remy here, you start craving pomegranate seeds out of all things,” Michael teased with a grin before sticking his tongue out at Jeremy.

 

“They’re yummy!” he defended, grumbling a little. “And I was kinda missing home. You know my dad would always buy fresh pomegranates whenever they were in season. Only healthy food I would eat willingly.” He took a grumpy scoop with his spoon before melting at the taste a little.

 

“Yeah, but you would eat the fruit, not the seeds,” Michael pointed out while fiddling with his strings a bit more, even feeling the need to gnaw a little on the ends (so he did).

 

“What can I say? This quest has changed me,” he joked, before shooting Michael a questioning look. “I know it’s changed you a bit too, Mikey, but not enough to hide everything from me. What’s on your mind? You only chew on them when you’re worried about something in particular.” Jake suddenly seemed to pay a bit more attention too, but he tried to pretend that he didn’t.

 

Michael quickly glanced away with a sigh then, still chewing on the end, even if he got caught. “I... Well, you mentioned home, and I miss it...” He continued to chew, even as his stomach churned and he knew he should elaborate. “I just... I wanna be home again. This quest is exhausting.” OK, good enough for now.

 

Jeremy shot him a small, tired smile. “Yeah, me too. Maybe we should go visit once this is all over. Spend a week properly at home.” He bumped his hip against Michael’s affectionately.

 

Michael bumped his hip back, giving Jeremy a shaky smile. “Yeah, maybe...” There were a lot of other things Michael wanted to say, to rant about, but now wasn’t the time. He needed to do it in private, with Jeremy and Jake, and not while they were constantly on-the-run and cautious of any sudden monsters.

 

Jeremy’s look said everything Michael needed to hear for now. ‘We can talk about it when the time is right.’ He knew Michael hadn’t said everything, and he was making sure Michael felt heard and validated. God, he was sweet.

 

Michael was about to voice his thought when a sudden, horribly familiar voice cut through the air. “Well there you are, gorgeous. I was wondering where the pipsqueak dragged you.” The girl from the ice cream place was standing a little in front of them, scowling at Jeremy in particular.

 

Looking over at her, Michael frowned as he pulled his string end out of his mouth. "Look, I sorta guess I appreciate the compliment and the fact you think I'm attractive, but we're all heading out of town." He had a bad feeling though, subtly sticking his hands into his front hoodie pocket to grab his spinner.

 

“I know where you all are headed, but you’re not going anywhere,” she purred, walking closer. Jeremy glared at her. “And this one is coming with me first. We have some... unfinished business to work out.”

 

“Listen, don’t think that I won’t fight you just because you’re a girl. I’m not going anywhere with you, and you sure as hell ain’t stopping us leaving,” Jeremy growled, putting the lid on his tub of pomegranate seeds and sticking it in the side pocket of Michael’s backpack.

 

"Honestly, I suggest you don't do something you'll end up regretting and walk away now," Michael tried, figuring already where this was going with Ella's warning from yesterday.

 

“Don’t worry, beautiful. I’ll eat you last!” she screeched, trying to roundhouse kick Jeremy’s head. Except instead of a foot, it was a scaled claw of a bird of prey, complete with long talons which Michael could still vaguely feel digging into his shoulders. Jeremy luckily managed to dodge the worst of the attack, but he did her a nasty set of cuts on his cheek. It would have been a lot worse if he was even half a second later.

 

Out came the spinner-sword, and Michael saw Jake draw out his bow and arrows. "Listen, I've had to deal with enough birds, and dealing with any more trying to kill me in any lifetime is too soon. How about we all split off from one another and we pretend like this never happened, yeah?"

 

“Fat chance. Pipsqueak interrupted my hunt.” She had already chased Jeremy away from the Michael and Jake, leaving him no time to try to draw his weapons as she launched attack after attack. Michael could see the fear on Jeremy’s face, and the panic building behind his eyes.

 

"Alright, you had your last chance," he said, firing a fireball he was aiming before catching her on fire like before. Jake sent a barrage of arrows to her as well, all while Michael ran over to try and intercept the now-obvious harpy (he recognized the scent of cooked harpy) and allow Jeremy time to back away and to breathe for a minute.

 

Jeremy, for once, didn’t launch himself straight into the fight as soon as he caught his breath, instead he plastered himself again the wall of the nearest building, shaking.

 

The girl let her disguise drop fully and tried to fly straight at Jeremy, but Jake’s arrows caught her in the wing and the back, downing her easily. It only took a single stab more for her to crumble into golden dust with a scream.

 

Michael went right over to Jeremy then, softly murmuring to him and reassuring him as he took off his headphones that he summoned and putting them carefully over his ears when allowed to. 'What do you need?' he signed to Jeremy, hoping to get any kind of answer out of him.

 

Jeremy slowly, shakily, reached out and grabbed Michael’s hoodie and tugged him closer. Michael let himself be moved and didn’t protest when Jeremy buried himself into the crook of Michael’s neck, breathing harshly. Michael wrapped his arms around Jeremy slowly, letting Jeremy reject the touch if he wanted to. He didn’t try to, even if he flinched at first with the initial contact.

 

He just was sure to be slow as he comforted Jeremy, running his fingers through Jeremy's hair as he kept holding him close. "Shh, it's alright now," Michael reassured him, knowing that even if Jeremy couldn't hear him, he could feel him through vibrations before he pressed slow kisses against the top of his head.

 

Jeremy’s shakes slowed a little, but it took a couple of minutes for them to totally stop. “Fucking hate birds,” he mumbled, nuzzling closer before flinching and pulling back. “She got my cheek, didn’t she?” he asked, wincing as he touched the tender skin there and found it slightly bloody. Michael noted it was deep enough to leave at least a very light scar.

 

"Yeah, she did, but it'll make for a cool as hell scar, even if it's gonna be light," Michael told him with a soft laugh. "Is it alright if I patch it up for now?"

 

Jeremy nodded, eyes still looking a little unfocused. At least he wasn’t shivering anymore.

 

Michael sat both of them down, and he saw Jake come over and settle beside them before handing over some disinfectant and other things. Even if he knew what to do, he let Jake talk him through it, reassuring Jeremy when he cried out from the cleaning alcohol cleaning out any bacteria that could infect his cheek before cleaning it up and bandaging it up. He told Jeremy what he was doing after, moving to hug him and keeping him close as Jake put everything else away. "I'm kissing your cheek," Michael told Jeremy before kissing it, the bandaged one, and gently squeezing his middle. "You're OK now, you're fine."

 

Jeremy hid himself again, just quietly calming down. It was still early enough that there wasn’t really many people around, and no one really interfered or come over. Besides getting a few looks, they were left alone.

 

“M’sorry for freezing,” Jeremy murmured after a minute, sounding almost ashamed.

 

“Remy, you don’t need to be sorry. It scared you, and you didn’t know what to do. It’s like how I am with heights,” Michael reassured him. “You have nothing to apologize for.”

 

“But she’s just a fucking _bird_.”

 

“Just because she’s a bird doesn’t mean anything. You’ve had bad experiences to form a fear, it’s valid, no matter how ridiculous you may think it is. A lot of people think it’s ridiculous for me to freeze and get sick after being four stories up and looking out the window, but it isn’t ridiculous.”

 

Jeremy relaxed properly then, calming down at last. “‘Course yours isn’t ridiculous. You’re- you’re right. S’okay to have weird fears.”

 

“It’s not weird, just not the stereotypical kind of fear,” Michael told him before looking at Jake, who had everything packed up and was patiently waiting. “Do you think you could walk a bit to get to the bus station? Or do you need a few more minutes?”

 

Jeremy hesitated, then he nodded. “M’okay. Jus’ you and Jake stay close.” With Michael’s help, Jeremy shakily climbed to his feet and stood. Jake took his other hand and they slowly started walking.

 

“I know it was sorta months ago, but the poison birds still feel like just last week. An’ I thought I’d be okay against a bird lady, but it was just too much too soon. Maybe too much anymore...” Jeremy mumbled, his voice a little stronger.

 

"That's totally understandable, Remy, you don't need to explain yourself if you don't want to," Michael reassured him, gently squeezing his hand as they walked to the bus station.

 

Jake, who had stayed quiet up until now, stopped them for a moment. “Maestro, link your arm around Jeremy’s,” he instructed. Michael was a little confused, but then Jake reached over and grabbed the half finished tub of pomegranate seeds. “Here, Mister Boss Man, you wanna finish these off?”

 

Jeremy hesitated, then nodded. “Thanks Jakey-Dad,” he muttered, taking the tub and leaning close to Jake, who looped his arm around Jeremy’s shoulders so he could eat.

 

Michael couldn't help but smile as he watched this, leaning over and pressing a soft kiss to Jeremy's cheek. "Yeah, thanks Jake."

 

Jeremy started munching on his seeds again, relaxing more and more as they walked. Jake engaged Michael in an enthusiastic conversation about some of the stuff he had picked up in the junk store and the familiar sounds only served to help Jeremy further. By the time they reached the bus station, Jeremy had relaxed enough to actually take part, and Michael couldn’t have been happier. He still made sure to hold Jeremy close when they finally climbed on to the bus and drifted off to sleep.


	20. Jeremy: How Come I'm the Only One Not Creeped Out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this chapter is mostly good. I promise, /this/ trip to the Underworld is not like how it is in Riordan's series. I mean, we all know how different his Hades and ours is. But yeah, going to L.A. and going to the Underworld to get the information on the last four tablet sigil locations, woo! What will happen to our boys? Will it be better or worse than what has happened so far? You all be the judge!   
> Also, thanks for over 1400 hits? That's literally insane! I'm so happy to hear all of this loving support you guys have, even if Mara and I have been unable to respond to comments (we've read them all, I'm busy prepping for my trip this Saturday and Mara's got to study!). Love you all so much. <333
> 
> And now, our wise words from my favowite pewson, Mara:
> 
> 'Hey lovelies! Time for some more hints to Jeremy’s parents! And a trip to the Underworld, which let’s be honest, had to happen just like Lotus had to happen. This one is fun, and I’m not gonna lie, it’s gonna hurt too. Be ready for some heartbreak. I’m sorry but I’m also not.  
> Tysm for the amazing support and keep being awesome. Ilysm! <3333'

The trip to LA was pretty calm for the most part. True, everyone was very tense when they passed through Vegas again, but otherwise it wasn’t too bad.

 

Jeremy didn’t talk properly for the first couple of hours. He was seriously shaken and still a little ashamed that he was so scared of a fucking _bird_ lady. True, he accepted that he was _allowed_ to have the fear, that it wasn’t a bad thing, but he was still a little embarrassed.

 

Jeremy was curled up against Michael, tucked against his chest and half asleep. He felt properly comfortable for the first time in weeks. There was no Charmspeak buzzing away in the back of his head, no monsters on the bus, and they actually had a heading for once. He could just indulge himself and enjoy the fact that he and Michael were dating now. Jeremy sighed happily at that thought, still not quite used to it yet.

 

He felt Michael's hand gently running along his arm, faintly hearing the music from Michael's headphones before it went away, cutting out suddenly. "Hey, you awake at all?" he heard Michael softly ask before his other hand gently poked at his nose. Wh- did he seriously expect for that to _not_ wake him up if he had been asleep? It was too adorable _not_ to wake up from.

 

“I’m awake, Mikey,” Jeremy hummed, eyes fluttering open as he shot a slightly sleepy smile at Michael. “What’s up, sweetheart?” His tongue was a little looser when he was sleepy. It’s not sappy at all, shut up.

 

A hint of color was evident in Michael's cheeks as he quickly coughed. "I wanted to ask you about some things, 'cause I have vague memories of some things but not everything. If you're up for it, 'course."

 

Oh. Okay, this wasn’t going to be fun... but he had promised he would. “Yeah, I am,” he sighed, nuzzling closer to Michael. He would need all the comfort he could get with this.

 

"I..." Michael pursed his lips and fiddled with the hem of Jeremy's demon jacket. "So, you told me about everything that happened when you were fifteen, and promised you'd tell me about everything... I remember that, and you crying, but I don't remember anything else. What else did you talk about? I'm guessing it was when I was affected by the Charmspeak and you were gettin' me out of it, right?"

 

Jeremy hesitated then he sighed. “Yeah, I was trying to prove that it’s okay to have issues. You were convinced that having issues made you... made you shit.” He hated even saying that.

 

Michael was silent for a few moments, his fiddling pausing before he continued. "Well, it _is_ OK to have issues. I... I don't think my issues make me shit, it's a part of who I am. It... They may suck sometimes and I get down, but I don't think they make me _shit_."

 

“That’s what I was trying to remind you about.” Jeremy reached up and squeezed Michael’s arm. “But Charmspeak is pretty hard stuff.”

 

He sighed. He really did have to do this, didn’t he? “Besides talking about when I was fifteen, I talked about when we met and when I found out about your powers.” Jeremy closed his eyes, frowning a little. “Just before we became friends, a guy had pretended to be my friend. He- he... used it as an opportunity to make fun of me. Push me around and stuff. That’s why I was so stubborn about not talking to you,” Jeremy admitted quietly.

 

He felt Michael's arms shift, and he was cradled closer to Michael then before a lingering kiss was placed against his temple. "I... I get that, Remy, and why you didn't talk to me at first. I'm glad you let me talk to you though, and dealt with me until you actually wanted to talk to me." Jeremy felt Michael's head shift as well, and saw him resting it against Jeremy's shoulder. "I... I'm sorry that happened to you, and I'd beat up whoever did that to you now, but they're not worth it. What's worth it now is you and how you're better, past that. Or, well, I'd hope so, but if not, I'll help."

 

“Well I’m not scared to make friends anymore, so I’d say I’m better now.” He chuckled, leaning his cheek against Michael’s head. “You made me believe in good people again.”

 

Okay, this wasn’t so bad, right? He could handle this. Plus, it was good for him, he needed to talk out these issues even if he was past them now. “I- er, also told you about the day I found out about your powers. You... you know I’ve got self worth issues. Well when I found out about your powers, I was so scared that you were going to leave me or something. Because you’re so special and amazing and I was just... me.” Okay, this was harder than he thought. Ow.

 

"You're you and who you are is _amazing_ ," Michael told him near instantly, gently squeezing him as he told Jeremy that. "I was scared you were going to leave _me_ because I was a freak and weirdo, but you didn't. You're so many different amazing things, and you stayed with me and made me feel better about myself." A sigh escaped Michael before Jeremy heard him whisper, only loud enough for him to hear, "Thank you for believing in me, so believe in the me that believes in you."

 

Jeremy giggled at that. “Did you just make a Gurren Lagann reference? Oh my god, I’m dating a _nerd_!” He poked Michael’s side and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

 

"You act like you didn't know I was a nerd since the day we met," Michael said around a laugh before he nuzzled back against Jeremy's shoulder. "Even if I'm not a fan of mech stuff, still liked Kamina... Plus, great quote. See, it got you smiling and giggling and it got _me_ a kiss."

 

“ _You_ can have as many kisses as you like, sweetheart.” Jeremy grinned, squeezing Michael’s hand.

 

He gasped at that before looking up at Jeremy with faux surprise. "Wait, _what_?"

 

“Yup!” he chirped, pressing another kiss to Michael’s cheek, earning himself another gasp. “Turns out I _really_ enjoy kissing my amazing boyfriend.”

 

"Well I _really_ enjoy getting kisses from my own amazing boyfriend, who knew!"

 

"And I _really_ enjoy napping on the bus, but I can't do that if you guys are coddling each other and canoodling really loudly."

 

“Shut up, Jake. We’re not _canoodling_ right now.” Jeremy stuck his tongue out at him, before shooting a look at Michael. When he got a grin and a subtle nod in return, he smirked. “Canoodling is more like... this.” Jeremy shifted so he could kiss along Michael’s jaw and down his neck, keeping his lips gentle but lingering around the barely present hickies he had left at the Lotus Hotel. He liked those, but he wasn’t anywhere near brave enough to leave more, especially out in public.

 

"Oh my _gods_ , please just stop. Do you have no dignity?" Jake playfully wailed before covering his face with his arms. Michael, meanwhile, was leaning into Jeremy's kisses, clearly enjoying them as he let out a soft sigh.

 

“Nope, no dignity at all,” Jeremy agreed happily, before going back to pampering Michael. He really enjoyed kissing him and making him feel loved, because Michael deserved it all. Jeremy lightly rubbed at Michael’s side, just under his shirt, his movements gentle and slow, before he pulled back with a large grin.

 

Michael's eyes opened to look at him with the utmost love and fondness, and he just hummed as he smiled back before shutting his eyes again, resting his hand for a moment on top of Jeremy's. "You're so good to me..."

 

“Because you deserve it, Mikey,” Jeremy cooed back, nuzzling against Michael’s cheek and pressing a kiss there.

 

"I feel like I don't sometimes, but I know I do. You deserve it too..." Michael's fingers gently intertwined with his own, on the hand that was brushing against his skin under his shirt hem, and just squeezed his hand. "When we get back, you're getting all the love you deserve."

 

 

 

A few hours later, they got off at LA bus station. “So we need to find this recording studio, right? DOA something?” Jeremy asked, arching an eyebrow.

 

“DOA Recording Studios,” Jake clarified with a hum as he was leading them. “I think I have an idea on where that could be. I came to LA once when I was a kid, traveling around California on a trip.”

 

“Awesome!” Jeremy grinned, grabbing Michael’s hand and gesturing with his free hand. “Show us the way, oh wise one!”

 

Giving them a deep bow, Jake started leading them through the streets of Los Angeles. Michael pointed out some nice places to look at or eat at after their journey to the Underworld. They honestly made it feel like a trip than a quest with how chilled out and relaxed everyone was.

 

Then again, this was the Underworld, and they had a free pass. It was better than most heroes in myths had. Jeremy didn’t feel too worried for once. If anything, he was feeling almost _confident_. Like he was headed to a known space, like the beach at Camp Half Blood or Michael’s basement. It was weird, but Jeremy wasn’t joking to complain, it really _was_ awesome. Michael and even Jake seemed to be able to notice how relaxed he felt.

 

“You ready to go in and out of there and go out to eat somewhere after?” Michael asked him with a warm smile, squeezing his hand. Jeremy knew Jake was smiling as he led them.

 

“I look forwards to it.” He grinned, a spring in his step. Why was he feeling so excited? The Underworld was probably gonna be creepy! And dark! Even if they did see Hades, it was still probably gonna we scary. Most heroes didn’t come back from the Underworld!

 

Wait- “I just realized. Are we heroes now? Like the real deal, proper heroes? ‘Cause like, we’re doing some pretty heroic stuff, saving the world and shit.”

 

The other two looked at each other, as if asking and checking with each other what to say before looking back at Jeremy. “Uh... I guess? I never thought of myself in a heroic light, but sure, knock yourself out.” Jake shrugged with a smile after saying that.

 

“Well _Michael’s_ been a superhero for _years_!” Jeremy grinned, draping himself against Michael’s side. “I guess I finally qualify then. Besides, we’re doing the stuff legends are made of. The good guys in legends are heroes. Therefore, we’re heroes.”

 

"It feels more like we're barely clinging onto life half the time," Michael pointed out before tugging Jeremy a little closer. "And I'm not a fucking superhero, that would require some superhero identity."

 

Perfect. Another chance to fuck with Jake. “But you’re _my_ hero, Mikey.” Jeremy pouted.

 

Jake let out an exaggerated gag from in front of them as Michael huffed. "But that's different than being a _super_ hero, Remy."

 

“But you got superpowers which you’ve used to save me!” Jeremy protested. He knew he was being a little shit, but he also could tell Michael didn’t _really_ mind. He was just flustered from Jeremy’s sappy behavior. It was _brilliant_ ; the perfect blend of their old friendship and their new relationship. (Still not over the fact that Michael was his boyfriend! And they had gone on a date!)

 

"Yes, but no superhero identity and mask and everything," Michael pointed out before poking his nose, making it scrunch up a little before he pulled back. "Doesn't count and you know it."

 

“You’re no fun,” Jeremy grumbled, quickly kissing Michael’s finger before it got away properly.

 

“Alright, keep your lips to yourselves. We’re here.”

 

When Jeremy looked up, he saw a logo on a very unimpressive studio. They were in a decent area from what Jeremy could tell, but he could feel the deadly chills emanating from this place. "Very welcoming," Michael almost hummed out.

 

Despite the chills, Jeremy felt a sort of relaxation spread through him, kinda like the demigod calm but different. “I know you’re being sarcastic and everything, but I actually don’t mind this place.” Jeremy shrugged. “Feels magical and like death and everything, but it’s not actually repulsive like how the stories say.”

 

"Maybe it's 'cause you're his favorite," Michael teased, poking the squishy part of his side before going inside with the others.

 

As soon as they walked in, most color was gone. The carpets and walls were steel grey, and black leather furniture lined the room. There was an elevator in the back, and on the doors, there was a very clear sign in red that read: NO SOLICITORS. NO LOITERING. NO LIVING. There was a podium before the doors and elevator, there stood what looked to be a man.

 

He was tall, elegant, and handsome, with chocolate-colored skin and bleach-blond hair done in a military cut. He wore a nice Italian suit that matched his hair, along with tortoise-shell glasses. There was a black rose pinned to his lapel, and underneath it was a name-tag that was hard to read from this distance. For now though, he was reading something on the podium, seemingly disinterested and bored as muzak music rang through the lobby.

 

Jeremy summoned up the mark Hades had given them on to his palm. “Wait, you know how to bring that out?” Jake hissed as they walked closer.

 

“Yeah, you don’t?” Jeremy shot Jake a shit eating grin before explaining. “Just thing about what you want. Like this.” Jeremy focused and the black dot on his hand floated out and became a black orb for a second before returning to normal.

 

"Dude, what the hell?" Michael asked him in a more hushed tone as, from the podium, the man cleared his throat, not looking up from his book.

 

"Hello, may I ask how you died? If you didn't, then get out. As the name implies, you must be Dead on Arrival."

 

Oh, well, time to deal with this. “We’re- er, not dead. But we’re here by invitation.” Jeremy placed his hand on the podium and made the mark turn into an orb. “Guys, show off your hands,” he hissed quietly to Jake and Michael.

 

Jake and Michael seemed to try to figure out how to do it, and it took them more than either of them would probably like to admit to place them on the podium next to Jeremy's hand, their orbs appearing as well. Jeremy wasn't sure if the guy was even looking, he couldn't see anything beyond his glasses, before a sigh escaped the suited man. "So you're the ones he told me about. Alright, come on." With the book shutting, the man walked over to the elevator. "We're going to take a special ride, one that'll take you past the River Styx and will land you closer to Hades' palace."

 

Awesome! Still, Jeremy felt like he should at least try to make a good impression (why? He never cared about that usually). Quick! Pull out obscure knowledge! Name of the... ferryman to the Underworld? That’s who this guy was, right?

 

“Thank you, Charon.” Jeremy smiled, and he could practically feel the surprise emanating from two behind him. What? He could be charming too if he wanted to.

 

The man seemed to not react, summoning the elevator before turning back to the three. "Of course, Jeremy. Now, will you, Michael, and Jake please come in?"

 

Well at least it was something than _utter_ disdain, right? Just indifference. Could be worse. Jeremy gestured to Michael and Jake, both of whom seemed hesitant. He frowned when Michael sent him a look of ‘Are you _not_ getting really uncomfortable vibes from this?’ Jake had a similar one of ‘How the fuck are you so calm?’

 

Jeremy rolled his eyes and held out his hands. “C’mon, you big babies. It’s fine. Charon is cool, he’s like one of the most important people in the Underworld. He’s not gonna let anything _happen_ while we’re with him.”

 

"I feel like you're brownnosing me and also putting an immense amount of sudden pressure and responsibility on me," Charon muttered out as he walked into the elevator, hand keeping the door open as Michael and Jake glanced between one another before taking Jeremy's hand.

 

“Sorry.” Jeremy ducked his head, flushing a little. “Just saying things wouldn’t function properly without you, is all.” He had genuinely meant what he said, Charon kept the dead headed safely to the Underworld, making sure they made it there. Without him, the system would be chaos and so many souls would be lost.

 

Damnit. This is what he got for trying to be friendly first. Ugh, not doing this again, he’d leave it to Michael from now on.

 

When he walked in, he felt his hair quickly being ruffled. If it wasn't for Michael and Jake to see, he would've thought he was crazy for thinking Charon ruffled his hair? "Well, at least someone appreciates me. When you see my boss, can you let him know I did a good job?"

 

Maybe it wasn’t such a bad thing after all. “Sure thing! I’ll make sure to tell him personally!” Jeremy grinned, feeling a little lighter. Charon wasn’t mean, he just seemed bored. It made sense that he was a little dismissive with three _living_ kids. Way out of his job description.

 

"Thanks. I need a raise after all the shit that's happened," he muttered out, ignoring the creeped-out vibes Michael and Jake were giving off before taking a key out, inserting it into a slot below all the buttons, and unlocking a hidden panel with a few buttons. Charon pressed the lowest one before the doors shut and down they went, the same music from the lobby filling the elevator.

 

“Well I think you do an awesome job. I’ll make sure to tell your Boss. We all will, right guys?” Jake and Michael nodded, looking uncomfortable but not pressured. More like they couldn’t understand what Jeremy was up to.

 

Jeremy liked Charon, somehow. Yeah, he wasn’t _nicest_ guy ever, but he was awesome! He ferried the dead and kept things running smoothly! Like, that was so cool! Plus, when it came down to it, he kinda reminded Jeremy of how Madeline had seemed with him at the very beginning. Distant but just needing a bit of niceness to help them relax.

 

After some time, they finally reached the bottom (yay for mostly-awkward silence). The door dinged before opening, revealing a wall to one side past a huge field (Fields of Asphodel, actually, now that Jeremy remembered) and a huge palace to their other side, though there was a very ominous path off to another side. "Go to the palace, do not go down the ominous path, then you could fall into Tartarus and be stuck with a fate worse than Hades himself could give," Charon said, seeming like it was a bit of a drawl even if his earlier actions showed otherwise. "Be careful."

 

“We will be!” Jeremy said, hesitating at the exit to the elevator, even as the other two eagerly hopped out. Charon seemed like he was really under appreciated. Maybe Jeremy could help!

 

He held out his hand at the ground and focused. Come on... work...! A large, single, white lily sprung from the ground under Jeremy’s hand. He picked it and offered it to Charon with a grin. Charon took it sort of hesitantly, as if confused. “Thanks again for your help, Charon! See you later!” And with that, Jeremy hopped out.

 

Charon didn't leave right away after getting it, studying the lily over before giving him a confused wave with his free hand before the elevator door shut and the entire elevator vanished.

 

"Holy shit, did you just grow a whole lily just for him?" Michael asked, eyes wide. "That's the first time you've ever really grown something on your own, _and_ in the Underworld of all places?"

 

Jeremy paused, only just realizing it himself. “Holy shit, you’re right! I didn’t even realize, I just wanted to say thanks!” Okay, that was freaking awesome! Jeremy grew something! By himself! He hoped Charon liked the lily, Jeremy chose is specifically because it was a really pretty funeral flower after all.

 

"Well, I'm glad you did because he terrified the shit outta me," Michael said honestly before reaching over and grabbing Jeremy's hand. "Could we also hurry to the palace? This place _also_ terrifies the shit outta me."

 

Jeremy frowned but nodded. “Really? It’s not so bad I don’t think.” He shrugged, grabbing Jake’s hand and starting towards the palace. “Are you also freaked, Jake?” he asked, genuinely curious. It really didn’t seem so bad down here, just a little... weird.

 

"Mister Boss Man, we're surrounded by the deceased everywhere," Jake pointed out. "I'm not liking the vibe of dead people surrounding me, you know?"

 

Jeremy shrugged. “Yeah I guess. But these guys aren’t even properly conscious, they’re basically plants. Now, if we ended up by the Fields of Punishment, _then_ I would be freaking out. But the Fields of Asphodel? That’s fine with me.” He could sort of see where Jake was coming from, but the motion didn’t really bother him for some reason. Weird.

 

"Yeah, that's basically where we're supposed to go if we don't get reincarnated," Michael pointed out, a little bit of edge to his voice. "The longer you're there, the less you remember and the less conscious you become before you basically end up vanishing and having some new deceased soul take your place." Oh yeah, Michael and any ideas of death and the afterlife made him anxious and _very_ nervous.

 

Jeremy tugged him closer and wrapped his arm around Michael’s waist. “Don’t worry, Mikey. We’re not going to be here longer than we have to be,” Jeremy murmured, pressing a quick kiss to Michael’s cheek. He also gave Jake’s hand a gentle, reassuring squeeze. _He_ might be fine, but if his family needed him, he could focus on that.

 

Michael's cheek warmed up after the kiss, but Michael was tense and clearly uncomfortable being down here as they walked. "I just... I don't get how you're so calm down here, even enjoying some bits of it," Jake said as they went, shifting his backpack he was wearing with clear discomfort.

 

Jeremy shrugged, the motion jostling Michael a tiny bit. “I don’t know either. It just feels familiar, I guess. Maybe because I read so much about it?”

 

"I mean, I read just as much about it as you did Remy and _I_ don't feel that way about it," Michael pointed out before resting his head on Jeremy's shoulder, squirming a little as they walked.

 

“Hm, true.” Jeremy squeezed his waist again. It was strange but Jeremy was certain that he felt safe here. Like, just as much as he did back in their old neighborhood before the whole Ms. Summers attack issue. “Maybe it’s because I was sort of here for the dream that set us up for the quest? So I’ve kinda been here before.” That would make sense, right?

 

"But the dream wasn't actually the Underworld, it just looked like it," Jake explained as he moved a little closer to Jeremy and further from where any straggling souls were off the path. "So no, you weren't here in your dream."

 

Jeremy sighed. “I just don’t know, guys. Sorry.” He looped his arm around Jake’s before grabbing his hand again, meaning their arms were almost twisted together and Jake had to stay even closer. “Just stick with me, anyways. I’ll make sure nothing spooky happens so long as I can.”

 

He made sure to keep them on the far side of the path from the path that lead to Tartarus, even if had split off ages ago. He didn’t like the tug he felt to it, l'appel du vide, the call of the void. A small part of him wanted to go and check it out, but he knew that it would be beyond terrible.

 

"I'm telling you, it's 'cause you're his favorite," Michael muttered out. "Since he seems to adore you _so_ much, you're given this kinda grace. We honestly don't have time to unpack all of this, but eugh."

 

Jeremy blinked and snickered. “Dude, your time with him in your head is showing through. You’re making Mulaney references.” That was a weird time. He wished he wasn’t sharing with Zeus during that time (aka, trying to stop a full, forced possession which would have scarred his soul according to what Artemis had old him) so he could have appreciated it more.

 

"Whatever, I'm too freaked out to care for now," Michael almost grumbled out as they walked further along, eventually getting out of that tug to go back to Tartarus. They walked into the grand expanse that was a garden, Persephone's garden, Jeremy noted. He was trying to think of how he could explain the Gothic architecture and grandeur of Hades' palace when he felt Jake detaching himself from his arm.

 

Jake was looking intently at a mango tree with some interest. Jeremy grabbed his arm and tugged him back. “Dude, no. That’s not good for you. Food down here keeps you here, so no eating until we’re topside again,” Jeremy scolded him lightly, holding his hand more tightly.

 

Jake seemed to blink back a haze before shaking his head. "Oh shit, right. Sorry."

 

"Yeah, like what I was freaking out about when we were getting the tablets in Salt Lake City," Michael muttered out. "And no, don't get on my ass about that Remy, I was on edge after that sensory overload."

 

“I know, sweetheart. I was just grumpy after snake ladies tried to vore us.” He chuckled, pressing a kiss to the top of Michael’s head. Suddenly, from behind them, a feminine voice rang out.

 

“I do _not_ blame you. Lamia are freaky at the best of times.” The group spun round in shock and Jeremy found himself instantly captivated.

 

The woman who now stood in front of them was beautiful in a way he almost couldn’t describe. Her intelligent green eyes were full of humor and a fiery passion, and her long, dark hair was wild and streaked with white. It was her skin, though, that captured Jeremy’s attention the most.

 

She had vitiligo, just like Jeremy. Her rich, mocha skin tones (lighter than Demeter’s but still giving that same feeling) was speckled with patches of while, like snow melting in the springtime, and it felt like she wore each patch with pride. Even where it affected her hair and her face, she didn’t try to hide it. No, she proclaimed that she was beautiful, with or without them.

 

She was the first person (besides himself, of course) he had ever seen in person with his skin condition, and she was amazing.

 

He heard Michael gasp from beside him, but he was honestly so entranced by the woman they all now faced to really put much thought into it. It was only when Jake tugged Jeremy down, and Michael eventually did too, that he focused on what his friends were saying. "-ce to meet you, Lady Persephone," Jake muttered out, head bowing down as he was held close to Jeremy. "Truly, it is an honor. I thought you would be topside right now with all of the chaos and your mother coming back just recently."

 

“I snuck out to see my husband, I’ve been worried about him ever since he got back. Very good job with that by the way, boys.” Her tone was light and friendly, like a warm breeze in late spring. “And you don’t need to be so formal with me or my husband. Hades is already _very_ fond of you.” She giggled.

 

“Michael. Jake.” Jeremy noticed that she was suddenly closer, tapping his friends on the back lightly. “Jeremy.” He felt a gentle hand under his chin and he looked up to meet those kind, green eyes. She smiled at him. “You three stand up properly and follow me, I’ll take you to come see Hades.”

 

"Thank you, L-Persephone," Michael quickly corrected, helping to guide Jeremy back up to his feet. He gave Jeremy as reassuring of a smile as possible, though it was clear he had figured something out, he could see the gears in his head working overtime.

 

Jeremy found that, for once, he had no words. No witty remarks, no choice fun facts, not even a small word of thanks. He was just stuck in a daze by Lady Persephone (he knew she said to not be formal, but in his head he was going to be super respectful) and her beauty. But it wasn’t in the way he could describe, exactly. It was in the same way Dalisay and Stephanie were beautiful; they were both very attractive women, but they were beautiful within as much as they were on the outside.

 

He just let himself be led out of the garden and into the palace, taking some note of the Gothic styles around him as he was eventually stepping into a place familiar to him. Hades was sitting atop his throne, dismissing some demon-looking creatures and huffing once they were gone. Once he seemed to notice them, specifically his wife, his eyes lit up as he hopped out of his throne, going over and picking his wife up, twirling her around. "Hun! I thought you were stuck topside!"

 

“As if I’m leaving you alone after what happened.” Persephone giggled, kissing Hades sweetly. “I snuck out, so it’s just a quick stop in. I just couldn’t stay away.”

 

Jeremy felt himself relax as he watched on, smiling at the reunion. It was so nice to see a couple so in love with each other, especially considering the more modern interpretation where Hades ‘kidnapped’ Persephone. Yeah right, it was very clear that if anyone was kidnapped, it was Hades. He was utterly smitten judging by the look he was giving her, and she very clearly felt the same.

 

Jeremy couldn’t help but lean a little against Michael, smiling softly. It made him happy to see them both so happy, especially since Hades was the first god he genuinely liked.

 

"I'm glad to see you, honestly, I've been swamped after helping Hebe out and dealing with my brother's shit with the stuff I've been missing," Hades almost grumbled out before quickly kissing her. "I-" He cut himself off, looking over his wife's shoulder and finally seeing Jeremy and the others. "Oh, you didn't tell me that _they_ were here too. Welcome!" Hades quickly managed to bow, albeit a little playfully, while having an arm around Persephone's waist still.

 

Jeremy grinned and did an extravagant bow back, earning himself a fond eye roll from Jake. “Thank you! It’s great to see you again, Hades,” he chirped, righting himself. Both the gods present seemed to enjoy his over-the-top attitude because they both smiled fondly at him, eyes twinkling. Michael and Jake both offered small waves.

 

“Yeah, I found them outside in the garden. I think I need to put up a sign that says ‘do not eat the fruit’ or something,” she teased lightly, winking at Jake who ducked his head a little.

 

"Hey, a lot of people don't read signs so it might not do anything," Hades teased softly with a wink of his own. "Seriously though, welcome, what do you guys need from little ol' me?"

 

"Well, Hades, we're sort of trying to follow a lead to find the last four tablets," Michael told them with a small smile. "We need to figure out where our lead is, he's supposed to be somewhere down here, his name is Damien Sanders I think."

 

Hades scooped up a clipboard (where did that come from?) and started looking through it, a small frown on his face as he worked. Persephone leant over too, eventually pointing something out just before Hades flipped the page. Hades pressed a quick kiss to her cheek before he looked back at them. “He’s the one with the counterfeit coin, right? Well he hasn’t even made it past the wall yet, so you’re in luck. He should be easy enough to grab from the waiting list line.” He grinned.

 

"Yeah, that's a very big line, any idea where in the line he might be?" Michael asked, to which Hades continued to look on the list before answering.

 

"You'll be able to see him, hold on a second." He snapped his fingers. "Since we were connected in New Orleans, I have an easier time helping you with things. You'll be able to pick him out, like a sonar, until after you've gotten the information you need from him."

 

“Just follow the line and he’ll stand out to you, Michael,” Persephone reassured, before frowning for a moment. “They’re already starting to notice I’m gone topside. I need to leave too... but I don’t want to leave you.” She sighed, wrapping herself around Hades. “Why don’t I walk the kids out to the line since I’m headed that way? I’ll help them get past Cerby.”

 

"Sounds like a good idea, love," Hades said before pressing a kiss to Persephone's temple. "I'd come with you kids too, but I have to stay glued to my throne practically. If you really need me, I'll know and come, but I doubt you'll need it."

 

"Thank you, both of you," Jake said then, a bit awkwardly, and Hades gently waved him off.

 

"Don't worry about it, kid. Good luck, you three."

 

“Oh wait! Before I forget, I wanted to say: Charon is going an awesome job. He made sure we got as close as we could and helped us out with warnings and stuff.” Jeremy nodded. He had promised and now he kept it. Hades looked amused.

 

“I’ll make sure to make a note of it, thanks kid. See you later!”

 

“Bye Hell Dad. Thanks for the help!” Jeremy grinned before turning bright red. Shit, that wasn’t supposed to slip out _again_! Michael squeezed his hand affectionately but Jeremy suddenly wanted to curl up into a ball and hurl himself into Tartarus from embarrassment.

 

He just heard a good-hearted laugh come from behind them as the door to Hades' throne room shut, Persephone just smiling fondly down at Jeremy before turning around and leading them back out the castle. "Cute. Also, don't forget to wait until topside to eat," she teased, causing Jake to get a bit flustered before holding on a little tighter to Jeremy's hand.

 

They shared a look which basically said ‘I’m flustered too’ before everyone started following after Persephone. “So, boys, tell me a bit about yourselves,” she asked, shooting them a smile over her shoulder.

 

“You... actually want to know about us?” Jake murmured, sounding beyond shocked. Persephone nodded, still smiling.

 

“Well yeah, you boys saved my husband and my family. I want to get to know our saviors.” Jeremy brightened and instantly launched into an explanation about his life from before Camp Half Blood, with Michael chiming in occasionally.

 

“My dad did Michael’s garden recently. Planted a whole bunch of apple trees and a butt load of flowers. It smelled _amazing_ in the spring and the summer, and Dalisay made some lovely decorations. They’re like fairy houses which light up and make it look like they’re being used at night. Some of them even have steam coming out the chimney if it rained recently,” Jeremy recalled fondly.

 

"Wow, they sound lovely. I'd like to go and meet your dad at some point if he's that amazing with gardening," Persephone mused out. "I'd also love to see all of those decorations in action. It sounds like you could have a quaint evening admiring everything that they did."

 

Jeremy hummed in agreement, glancing over and expecting Michael to add something. That look he had from before was there, but when Michael noticed Jeremy looking, he gave him a reassuring smile before squeezing his hand again. "I think you'd love it, though it probably isn't as grand as you're used to."

 

“Grand doesn’t matter to me. If there was love put into it, then it’s the most magnificent garden in the world.” Persephone spun to face them, walking backwards with a soft smile.

 

Jeremy puffed up with pride, unsure as to why but feeling it nonetheless. “Dad puts a lot of love into his gardening, and everything he designs is really awesome.” He nodded. “I get what you mean, though. I’ve seen some gardens full of beautiful flowers and perfect, matching colors, but they felt dead. Love is definitely a big part of making a garden a _proper_ garden.”

 

“Exactly. I’m glad that _someone_ understands,” Persephone mused out, still smiling even as she opened the door behind her to let back out through the garden. “Also, I hope you guys are alright passing the Fields, it’s the quickest way through to the wall.”

 

Jake and Michael both squirmed uncomfortably but they nodded. “Yeah, we’ll be okay,” Jeremy supplied, tugging both of them close. “You two just stay with me and it’ll be easy, yeah?” he murmured.

 

“Do the Fields not bother you, Jeremy?” Persephone asked, obviously having heard him. Jeremy shook his head.

 

“They’re not so bad, just kinda strange if I’m honest.”

 

She let out a curious hum before nodding to herself. "I guess I can understand a demigod thinking that, even if I haven't heard that often," Persephone muttered, more so to herself, before they exited the gardens and started along the path. "It's quite long, so warning you now. If it bothers you all, you may want to talk as you pass by to distract yourselves. It'll get a lot better when we're closer to Cerby."

 

Jeremy grinned and started rambling off some random facts. Talking was his specialty. It took a moment for Jake and Michael to join in, obviously they were uncomfortable surrounded by the souls of the dead, but once they did it was easy to distract them. Persephone would occasionally chime in, either with an opinion or a fact of her own, helping to keep the conversation going.

 

It seemed to take no time at all for the wall to come in to sight, and only a few minutes more for Jeremy to be able to pick out a big, black, sort of familiar shape by the gap. He was shocked to silence for a moment when he realized that Cerberus had the exact same body shape as Hades the dog. “Mikey, look.” He used their joint hands to gesture towards the giant dog.

 

Michael looked up, following where he was pointing before gasping. "Oh my god... He looks like a bigger version of Hades," he muttered out, and it seemed to hit him harder than Jeremy initially thought. It made sense, the last time he saw Hades (the dog, not the god), he was out-of-it from bird poison sickness, and before that was when they left Camp.

 

“Hades is the name of his support dog,” Jeremy explained quickly to Persephone, who looked amused. “He’s back at camp and it’s been a long time since we’ve seen him.”

 

“Well you’re both welcome to say hello when we go past. Just be careful, he can be a bit fussy with strangers trying to pet him sometimes.” Persephone nodded. Michael shot Jeremy a pleading look and tugged lightly on his hand. Jeremy sighed and nodded and Michael shot off, dragging Jeremy and Jake behind him.

 

When they went over, Jake stayed a bit back, not wanting to take any risks. Michael, meanwhile, was staring at Cerberus like he held the stars. The dog himself had one head looking over at the couple then, huffing curiously for a second as the other two were continuing to watch over the line. That first head bopped the second and third, growling softly before looking back down at Michael and Jeremy.

 

"Hi there, good boy," Michael said with a warm smile and the tone he always used when talking to his Hades, and Jeremy felt a familiar warmth overtake him as all three dog heads looked down at them. "You're so handsome."

 

The three heads glanced back at the line and apparently decided that the people in it would be fine alone for a moment, since he pounced over to Michael and Jeremy. They were both knocked over from the sudden rush of fur (not to mention each head was almost as tall as they were) but they were laughing. One head was affectionately nuzzling at Michael, shifting him as it moved this way and that to rub against his torso. Meanwhile, Jeremy was being subjected to major doggie kisses, being half drenched in Cerberus’ love.

 

Jeremy could hear Michael laughing, and he hadn't heard him laugh like that since they were at Camp, and even then. "Oh my- hey, hey, it's nice to meet you too!" He managed to see Michael reach up and scratch behind one of Cerberus' ears, grinning so happily. "Yeah, you're a good boy, yes you are!"

 

Jeremy felt his heart swell at hearing that. He was glad Cerberus liked Michael, he needed this doggie love. And he was very happy that Cerberus liked him too. He _also_ needed doggie love.

 

Jeremy managed to reach up around the kisses to stroke the two heads loving him. “You’re such a good boy! Thank you for my kisses! You’re so lovely! Good boy, Cerby!” Jeremy cooed as both heads melted under the affection.

 

He felt the ground shake a little, and looking back, Jeremy couldn't help but laugh when he saw that Cerberus' tail was thumping against the ground rapidly. "You're a very excited boy, yes you are, so amazing," Michael cooed out from beside him before pressing a kiss to Cerberus' big, wet nose. "Oh, so good!"

 

Jeremy couldn’t let the other two heads feel left out, so he made sure to kiss their noses too (it wasn’t just an excuse to kiss Cerberus, not at all!). Gods, Jeremy hadn’t felt this good in months. Something about the pure love a dog could give just made everything seem better.

 

“Isn’t he just? Such a good boy. Very good boy! Very happy boy too! Well you make me happy too!” Vaguely, Jeremy heard laughter, both from Jake and from Persephone, but he didn’t care. He was so happy here, squished by doggie love. As long as Cerberus was cuddling him, he didn’t have a care in the world.

 

He felt himself be given a few more doggy kisses before the heads reluctantly pulled back, the one with Michael included after he got his own kisses. He seemed reluctant to go, but quickly nuzzled both boys one last time. When he did, Michael scratched under all three of their chins before they pulled away, going back to their station and continuing to work.

 

"That was amazing, I love Cerberus," Michael said, sounding a little breathless. Looking over, Jeremy saw Michael wide-eyed, a little out of breath, but absolutely overjoyed as he bounced where he was now standing.

 

“Me too. He’s a good boy.” Jeremy was sure he sounded similarly to Michael, and looked a lot worse. Still, he felt the happy buzz of doggie love recharge and rejuvenate him.

 

Persephone wandered over and lightly grabbed their shoulders. Their messiness vanished, including the slobber, but the feeling of being loved did not. “Glad to see you two made a new friend. It’s not often he takes to people, especially so quickly, so consider yourself lucky.” She giggled, reaching over to straighten up Michael’s glasses, then Jeremy’s.

 

Michael let out a laugh at that, looking a little flustered before he thanked Persephone. "Yeah, I guess I should get to work too," he muttered out, going a little ahead as Jake walked over and took Jeremy's hand before following after Michael.

 

“Let’s find this guy,” Jeremy agreed, nodding and pulling his head away from doggie love for now. The moment he had a chance, he was going right back for snuggles.

 

Michael walked for some time ahead of them, scanning around. They were walking for ten minutes before Michael stopped, looking at a guy that matched the picture Rich showed them. He was seemingly bored out of his mind, looking over by chance and tensing up. He booked it out of the line, no one caring as they all moved forward a spot. "Hey, you ass, wait!" Michael yelled as he bolted as soon as Damien booked it.

 

Jeremy was after them like a bullet from a gun, with Jake close behind. Where did Damien think he was going? He was trapped by the River Styx and the Wall, there was nowhere to go! They kept in hot pursuit, and Jeremy was surprised at how fast Damien was as he managed to stay just a little ahead of them at all times. He was a wall of meat, he shouldn’t be so speedy!

 

Eventually, they managed to corner him along the wall, Persephone a ways behind due to them taking off so fast and losing her so quickly. Damien looked panicked, reaching into his pocket almost desperately. Michael already had his sword out, ready to attack, but was taken off-guard for a second when he took out... a bottle?

 

Jeremy was also about to draw his swords when he saw the bottle. It only took a split second for him to realize what was about to happen, so using all the momentum he had from his sprint, he shoved Michael out the way just as Damien threw the water.

 

Jeremy got drenched, but it quickly sizzled and evaporated, leaving him dry. But something was _wrong_. He couldn’t tell what, but he knew something was very, very wrong.

 

He felt Michael’s hand on him as he heard a commotion behind him, and he felt himself being tugged a little away. Looking up, he saw Michael and heard him finish saying, “-you got him, I’ll check Remy,” before his eyes, full of concern and worry, were fully focused on him. “Remy, are you alright? How are you feeling?”

 

Jeremy shook his head, realizing something very worrying. He had no connection to ‘Remy.’ It made sense that it _might_ be a nickname for Jeremy, but he couldn’t remember ever having heard it used for him.

 

“What’s with the nickname, though?” he asked, his voice shaking. Wait. Where were they? This didn’t look like Camp Half Blood, not with black stone and rocky beaches. “Where even are we?” He looked around, feeling fear start invade his body.

 

Wait- no. He couldn’t even remember what the beach at Camp Half Blood looked like. But he had spent so many hours there with Michael, hadn’t he? Was he...?

 

“Michael... I think I’m losing my memories.”


	21. Michael: You Can’t Leave Me, Remy, Not Like This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO... Sorry about the cliffhanger. My friend awkwardpersonTM yelled at me and Snapchatted the hell out of me. But yeah, all your comments let us know that we did good with that. Also, don't worry, I was very upset about the cliffhanger when Mara wrote it too.  
> I PROMISE EVERYTHING GETS RESOLVED IN THIS CHAPTER, THE START OF IT WILL HURT SINCE IT'S PICKING UP RIGHT WHERE WE LEFT OFF BUT FROM MICHAEL'S POV! EVERYTHING WILL BE FINE, I PROMISE. <333  
> Also, almost 1500 hits??? YOU GUYS ARE INSANE BUT ILY ALL. <333  
> Also also, just remembered there is a scene of a mild freak out after Michael gets back from the bathroom (just realized the irony in that idea but yeah), it's a freak with Jeremy and Michael helps him calm down. It's not too bad, but just forewarning!
> 
> Now, a word from my favowite pewson who also shattered my heart with the cliffhanger, but also all the angst she helped write in this, Mara:
> 
> 'Hey lovelies! I would apologise for the cliff hanger we left you on, but I don’t actually regret it, so I won’t. This chapter is gonna hurt to start with. It’s gonna hurt a lot. I’ll admit, I cried a little writing it so props to Ari for making it so perfectly painful on her end of things. I hope you can see the desperation everyone’s feeling as well as we did :’))))  
> Thanks as always for your amazing support and comments! Your theories about Jeremy’s mum have made us both smile and it’s just been awesome to hear from you all! Thanks so much for the love! <333'

Michael felt panic begin to seize him, but no, he couldn’t let it take over. Jeremy took a hit for him, which he realized had to have been water from the River Lethe. Even coming in contact with a little drop could make you forget everything, even if it took time, but being splashed with a bottle of it? He wasn’t sure how long Jeremy had until he knew nothing.

 

“R-Jeremy, you’re going to be fine, we’ll figure out some way to fix this,” Michael reassured as he tugged him a little further away from Damien and Jake’s fight. He was trying to recall any way to fix this, but his panic was overriding his thinking and recollection. He couldn’t put his music on to calm himself down right now, and if he lost Jeremy- no, he couldn’t afford to think like that!

 

Jeremy started shaking and his knees gave out, and Michael quickly knelt down next to him. “Things are vanishing, Mikey. It’s just going and I can’t stop it because I don’t know what I’m forgetting!” he half sobbed. Blindly, he flailed out, trying to grab Michael’s hand.

 

“What- what’s your dog’s name?”

 

“It’s Hades, his name is Hades,” Michael told him, taking Jeremy’s hand and squeezing it. Jeremy was just going to forget, why was he telling him it again? Just to forget as soon as he told him? Was he even going to remember anything that's happening now? No, no, he couldn’t handle Jeremy not being Jeremy anymore, not remembering _him_. “We’ll figure out a way to fix this, I swear on my life.”

 

Jeremy’s grip was so tight it was almost painful, but Michael didn’t let go. “Mikey, I’m scared.” He whimpered, learning against him. “T-tell me something about Christine. I only know her name, nothing else... I don’t want to forget!”

 

Michael wrapped his other arm around him, trying to keep himself together as he answered. “She is a theater-loving nerd who is an Ares kid,” he said, not realizing he was crying until he saw water spots forming on his glasses and felt his throat tighten.

 

Jeremy nodded slowly, but it looked like it was more just an acknowledgement than any memory sticking. “And... we ran away from Ms. Summers... didn’t we? Why?”

 

“We did, she was a harpy chasing us to try to eat us, Jeremy,” Michael felt himself sob out, and he quickly unwrapped Jeremy for a second to push up his glasses and scrub away at his eyes. “I saved her from you at school and you saved me from her outside of Camp.”

 

Jeremy hid away in Michael’s arms again as soon as he could, whimpering again. “We... I know cress seeds are important to me, like really important, but I can’t remember _why_.” Jeremy sobbed, tugging at his hair slightly and muttering something out in broken German that Michael couldn’t really make out.

 

Michael had to keep himself from losing it, clinging onto Jeremy and holding him close, not caring if he could only see Jeremy through his shit vision. “Hey, you’re gonna be alright, everything’s going to be fine,” he lied, not just to Jeremy but to himself.

 

Jake jogged over. “What’s going on? What happened?” he asked, touching both their shoulders. Jeremy stiffened and threw himself backwards, panting. His eyes were wide with fear before they filled with tears again and he started sobbing again.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” He curled in on himself, hiding his face. “But I don’t _know_ you. Please don’t touch me...” He was barely audible through his sleeves.

 

“That bottle had water from the Lethe River in it,” Michael barely managed to get out, barely able to make out Jake’s horrified expression as he reached his hand out slowly to Jeremy. “Hey, do you remember me Jeremy? It’s me, Michael, Mikey. Can I touch you right now?”

 

“Please, Mikey. I’m scared and I don’t understand what’s going on!” Jeremy grabbed his hand and tugged him closer weakly. His shaking got even worse.

 

Persephone walked over quickly, eyes wide and worried. “What happened? Why is Jeremy crying?” She knelt down next to them but didn’t touch him. Michael was only a little surprised when Jeremy took her hand too, not saying a word.

 

“He got splashed by some Lethe River water from Damien, he had a bottle and was about to splash Michael with it until he pushed him out of the way,” Michael heard Jake explain. Good, he wasn’t sure he could again. He just held Jeremy close as he muttered out reassurances before turning to Persephone, sure he looked like a mess despite the blessing he still had remnants of.

 

“I don’t know what to do, I can’t think right now. I’m scared. I can’t lose him or I’ll lose it.”

 

Persephone looked shaken, and she lightly stroked Michael’s hair. “There’s only one cure for Lethe water. The person affected needs to do something unforgettable. Something they’ve wanted to do but haven’t done for whatever reason. It works, but I’ve only ever seen it successfully done once.”

 

Michael opened his mouth to ask for more help, but Persephone was suddenly bathed in a bright, white light and tugged backwards, away from them. She yelped and vanished from view in seconds.

 

Michael cursed under his breath, feeling the starts of a panic attack building up as he looked down at Jeremy. “Jeremy, I need you to look at me and listen to me,” he said, cupping the other’s cheeks carefully and turning his head up to him. “Do you have _any_ idea of anything you wanna do, anything that you swear you wouldn’t ever forget? Please Jeremy, I can’t think right now, I need you. Please, I _need_ you.”

 

Jeremy looked up at him with confusion, hesitantly reaching his hand up before dropping it again. “Michael... you look sort of different,” he mumbled, before a layer of focus slid into place behind his eyes. “There’s one thing I can remember I want to do.” Jeremy reached up and grabbed the front of Michael’s hoodie, eyes soft and honest. “Michael, I’ve been in love with you for years.” He gently tugged Michael down and connected their lips, his touch hesitant but certain. He wanted this, at the very least. He still wanted this much.

 

If he wanted this, Michael was going to give it to him. He pushed his panic aside for now, thumbs rubbing gently along his cheeks and fading acne as he pushed a little into the kiss, trying to show his love and everything he felt about Jeremy into the soft, tender movement of his lips. This was the least he could do. He just hoped that when he pulled back, it wouldn’t be met with no understanding of who he was, of what that all meant.

 

Jeremy’s response started out hesitant but soon gained momentum. He reached up and ran his fingers through Michael’s hair, but it was in the exact way he loved it. It wasn’t just a random touch, it was an intentional move, it had to be! And then Jeremy let go of the front of Michael’s hoodie and slid his hand under Michael’s hoodie, rubbing his side gently just like he had on the bus earlier today.

 

When Jeremy slowly pulled away, his eyes were wet and wide, but he was smiling. He didn’t make any movement yet, and Michael felt worry pulse just beneath his skin.

 

One of Michael’s hands shifted, resting against the side of his neck, at the base as his thumb brushed against the front of his neck. He stared down at Jeremy, throat tight and dry, but he managed to ask, “D-D’you remember?” instead of breaking down right away like he wanted to do.

 

Jeremy hesitated, eyes losing focus for a second while he thought. Then nodded, grinning and moving his hands to in front of them. He used Michael’s name sign, looking up at him for half a second before pulling himself into Michael’s lap and reconnecting their lips.

 

“Mikey. Oh, my Mikey. I love you so much,” he mumbled between kisses, hands roaming and exploring Michael’s back and hair gently.

 

Michael almost started crying while he was kissing Jeremy (maybe he did, he wasn’t really sure), as he tugged Jeremy as close as he could. Holy shit, he almost lost him, but he wasn’t gone. No, he was here and loved him.

 

Michael’s hands roamed, one finding itself underneath Jeremy’s jacket, pressed flush against his back and keeping him close as the other ran through his hair, all while they kissed. He was tender with his hands but needy with his lips, saying so many unspoken declarations with each kiss. He didn’t trust his voice to speak, so he tried to convey it all through his hands and lips.

 

Jeremy’s touches and kisses seemed to be saying the same, echoing his love and every other sweet murmuring gently yet fueled by an intense passion and strength.

 

After a moment Jeremy pulled away and rested his head on Michael’s shoulder, pressing lazy kisses to Michael’s neck. He would occasionally flinch or whimper and pull himself closer, but he seemed more than content for the most part, even if Michael’s shoulder was getting a little wet from tears.

 

Michael just held him close, not caring as he finally recognized that he was crying. He kept the hand against Jeremy’s back there as the one in his hair scratched along his scalp. Everything was hazy, from tears and his glasses pushed up (were they even still on top of his head?), but he just shut his eyes and focused on Jeremy. “You’re here, you’re OK, you remember...” His voice was hoarse and it hurt to talk, but he didn’t care. “I love you so much, Jeremy, so fucking much, holy _shit_.”

 

Jeremy melted into his touch, clinging to him desperately. “I remember it all again. Everything. Down to the cress seeds.” He giggled a little at that, but continued. “I love you so much, Mikey. So fucking much that it _hurts_ but in the best way. I’m so sorry I started to forget. Never again, ever.”

 

“It wasn’t your fault, you don’t need to apologize,” Michael almost sobbed out as he pressed Jeremy a little closer. “I’m so glad you’re here, I was so scared. I thought you were gonna be gone.” He curled up a little, around Jeremy, as he felt more tears falling. “I love you so damn much Jeremy, I didn’t realize _how_ much until I almost lost you.”

 

“It was really scary. I knew things were missing but I couldn’t even hold onto any of it. I was trying. I was trying really hard, I promise,” Jeremy whimpered, nuzzling even closer. They were so wrapped around each other that it was hard to tell where Michael ended and Jeremy began, and Michael couldn’t help but think that was a good thing right now. He needed to know for certain that Jeremy was safe, that he was here.

 

“I know you were, it’s OK, you’re OK now,” Michael reassured him as he twisted his head around to press a plenitude of kisses against his head, wherever he could reach. “I’m not going to let anything like that happen to you again, I promise.”

 

“It almost happened to you. He was aiming for you. I might have lost you,” Jeremy murmured before lifting his head and gently connecting their lips again. “I couldn’t let him hurt you, even if I didn’t know what it was going to do.”

 

At that, Michael couldn’t help but let out a shaky laugh. He noted it was close to sounding hysterical. “You’re so god damn reckless, you idiot,” he muttered out when he pulled his lips back. There was no bite or negativity besides his own panic attack hot on his heels as he hiccuped. “Stupid idiot, so stupid, but I love you so much.” He rested his forehead against Jeremy’s as he tried his best to calm down.

 

Jeremy stoked his hair gently, cupping his cheek with his free hand. “I really am stupid, aren’t I? But I’m still here thanks to you. Because you’re so amazing and made me love you so much that my first ever kiss was enough to save me.”

 

Michael let out a wet laugh at that. “The power of love saving the day. Damn tropes saving the day... For once, I don’t mind living in a trope,” he muttered out as he reached a hand up, pulling his head back a little so he could scrub away at his eyes. “You’re a stupid idiot, but you’re _my_ stupid idiot...”

 

“Your Remy is a stupid idiot,” Jeremy agreed around a laugh, rubbing at his own eyes. “Gods I love you so fucking much, Mikey.”

 

“Love you so much,” Michael muttered out, sitting back fully so he could just rub at his eyes and catch his breath for now. “Eugh... D’you know where my glasses are? I don’t feel ‘em on my head anymore...”

 

“I got ‘em, they got knocked off,” he heard Jake say from his left. Looking over, he saw Jake standing a foot or so away, presumably holding his glasses. It was hard to tell, he was a bit of a blob. “One of the lenses got a little cracked though, sorry.”

 

“Sorry Mikey,” Jeremy mumbled.

 

Jake hesitated, then knelt down next to them. “You back with us, Mister Boss Man?” he asked softly, handing the glasses back over to Michael. The world slipped back into clarity, even with the small crack in the bottom of the left lens.

 

Jeremy turned to look at Jake properly, his eyes welling up with tears once again. He nodded and launched himself at Jake, climbing out of Michael’s lap for the time being. “I’m so sorry Jake. I’m sorry I pushed you away! I didn’t mean to!” He sobbed as he clung to the boy that was like a brother to both of them. Jake gently shushed him, hugging him carefully and trying to sooth his sobs.

 

“Hey, it’s OK, you didn’t know and were reacting however was best at the time,” Jake reassured him after a minute, pulling Jeremy back when he could to wipe away his tears with his thumbs. “You’re back now and that’s what matters.”

 

Michael looked back then, seeing Damien beaten and lying on the floor. He was conscious, but not strong enough to actually move besides being able to rest on his elbows for a few seconds before falling. If he wasn’t so exhausted, Michael knew he’d feel anger coursing through him at the sight of him.

 

Jake followed his gaze, scowling at Damien. “I’ve already gotten what we need. We can dump his ass back where we found him and leave the Kindly Ones to deal with him.”

 

“I’ll do you one better, kids. I’ll deal with him myself,” Hades’ voice rang out. Michael looked up and saw Hades, dressed in flowing black robes instead of his former suit, striding towards them. He was giving off a terrifying aura as he focused in on Damien, before crouching down next to Jake, Jeremy, and Michael, softening considerably. “You three need some rest. I’ll bring you back to the castle and you can nap while I deal with this little ass-wipe.”

 

Michael looked up at him, relief spreading through him as he let out a shaking sigh. “I... thank you, Hades,” he muttered. The god just nodded.

 

“He won’t be going anywhere anytime soon, and if he tries, I have some of my people watching him right now to ensure his punishment is worse.” He reached over, helping Michael up as Jake helped Jeremy to his feet, as they were still hugging. “You kids good to have me sort of shadow teleport us, I guess? Your stomachs might churn, so if not, we can walk back.”

 

Michael nodded, feeling too exhausted to really think about it. Jeremy nodded, turning to look at Hades and Jake took charge of them. “We should all be okay for now.”

 

Hades reached out and rested his hand comfortingly on Jeremy’s shoulder (Jeremy seemed to relax considerably) and kept his other hand firmly, yet carefully, wrapped around Michael’s arm. “Okay, here we go then.”

 

For a split second, Michael felt himself be crushed and almost pulled apart at the same time. He couldn’t see anything but a thick darkness and there was no sound to let him know if he was even alive. Then he found himself standing not on the rocky shore of the River Styx, but in a bedroom with one large bed with soft black and grey sheets, big enough for all three of them to fit on easily.

 

Exhaustion hit him hard after that, so Michael let himself be guided carefully by Hades into the bed, which he promptly lied down in. He felt someone (he looked and saw it was Jeremy) curl right up against him, clinging to his hoodie and face buried into the crook of his neck. Michael curled up around him, aware that he felt someone’s hands take off his and, presumably, Jeremy’s glasses. He thanked them, and heard a soft, “No problem,” from Jake, before he found himself falling asleep.

 

 

 

Michael wasn’t sure how long he slept, all he knew was that when he woke up, Jake was gone and he really had to pee. Jeremy continued to sleep peacefully, happily nestled against Michael’s side. Normally, he would just wait for Jeremy to wake up before shifting, but Jeremy was really exhausted from these past few events (ever since the bird attack) and Michael didn’t want to wake him. Plus he really had to go.

 

After glancing around, Michael saw blobs he hoped were his and Jeremy's glasses. He carefully removed himself from under Jeremy, doing his best so he could reach over and see where he needed to go and hurry back.

 

Once he managed to snag them and put them on, he glanced over quickly at Jeremy. He pressed a kiss to his temple before quickly going into the bathroom that was attached to the room. Michael only needed to be in there for a few minutes before coming out, feeling better and ready to keep napping with Jeremy.

 

When he got back, however, Jeremy was not still asleep. He was curled up, knees to his chest, face hidden as he rocked himself. He was hyperventilating too. Shit.

 

“Remy? Jeremy? I’m coming to sit on the bed, what’s wrong?” Michael asked gently, moving to sit next to him. Jeremy didn’t respond, too caught up in his panic to even hear Michael. And now that he was closer, he could hear Jeremy mumbling something between his gasps for breath.

 

“Animal crackers, then the issues with Jerome. Horse in a hospital.” It sounded like he was listing off things he could remember, in the order he remembered them in. Oh.

 

Michael slowly moved his arm so he could wrap himself around Jeremy, speaking as he went. "I'm here Jeremy, it's me, Michael. I just came back after going to the bathroom, but I'm back. I'm going to bring you close, into a hug, and keep talking so you know I'm here and that you're alright, that you haven't forgotten anything."

 

The moment Michael’s arm made contact with Jeremy, he stiffened and his head shot up. Scared blue eyes focused on Michael and Jeremy instantly melted against him, his breathing returning to normal and his mutterings stopping.

 

"Hey, hey, it's just me," Michael said as he brought him in for a hug, close, like he promised. "I'm here, I just went to go to the bathroom. I didn't mean to freak you out. You're here and everything's alright."

 

Jeremy nuzzled against him, wrapping his arms around Michael and just grounding himself. He rested his head against Michael’s chest.

 

“M’okay now.” Jeremy mumbled out after a moment, not moving from where he was but appearing much more relaxed.

 

"Alright, good." He ran his fingers through Jeremy's hair, slowly but surely, as he lied back on the bed with him. He noticed how he was getting a headache from the crack in his glasses, and he grumbled to himself before he took them off and put them to the side. "How're you feeling though?"

 

“Better.” Jeremy sighed, letting Michael pull him down. “Just got overwhelmed and scared.”

 

"I can get that, but not like completely understand, but I get it," Michael muttered out before cupping his cheek and looking at him, studying his face. "I'll stick with you so you don't get freaked out, yeah?"

 

Jeremy nodded. “Thanks Mikey.” He paused, trying to figure out how to explain what had happened before he sighed. (Michael knew each and every Jeremy expression and meaning, explanation was an easy one.)

 

“I think as long as I’m not left alone I’ll be okay. Like, as long as I’m with someone I know, I can keep my head on properly. I just got... scared. Because I _thought_ everything was there but then I thought the same thing when it happened. But I quickly realized I was missing small things about you and that’s how I figured it out. So if I’m with someone I know, I can remind myself it’s all there because there’s no gaps.” He flushed and spoke quickly and quietly. Jeremy had never been very good about talking about his issues, but he always made an effort to explain them to Michael.

 

As he spoke, Michael reached a hand down, the one that he was moving through his hair, and intertwined their fingers together before squeezing his hand. "I'll relay that to Jake when he comes back so he knows. We'll be sure to keep someone with you at all times so you aren't worried," he promised before kissing the knuckles on the hand he was holding.

 

Jeremy’s blush didn’t fade but his eyes did look much happier. And he leant up and pressed a slow kiss to Michael’s lips, lingering for a moment before pulling back, looking a little dazed and very happy. “I’m so glad I can do that.”

 

Michael laughed before pressing a quick peck to Jeremy's lips. "I'm glad I can do that too," he agreed before shutting his eyes and squeezing his hand once more. "How long do you think we slept for?"

 

Jeremy rested his head back on Michael’s chest, curling up against him with a happy hum. “A few hours, I’d say, based on how hungry I am. Not more than six at a guess.”

 

“You’re close, Mister Boss Man, it’s been five and a half,” Jake’s voice rang out, his volume soft but still enough to make Michael start a tiny bit. “Just thought I’d come check on you guys. Hades has made dinner, went out and got mortal food and everything.”

 

Michael opened his eyes to glance at the blob of Jake at the doorway of the room, smiling and even laughing at what Jake just said. "Wait, the God of the Underworld went out and did a grocery shopping trip or McDonalds run for us?"

 

“Grocery trip, but he did get himself a black coffee from McDonalds.” Jake chuckled, slipping into the room and sitting on the end of the bed. “Everything alright here? Because Mister Boss Man looks a little shaken about something.” Jake poked Jeremy, then took his hand and squeezed it gently. “Anything I can do to help?”

 

He took that moment to explain what happened and the promise he made, which Jake agreed to. "Thanks, Jake. Sorry we weren't really helpful."

 

"Don't even have an ounce of guilt with that, Maestro. You got that?"

 

Michael sighed, smiling up at Jake before nodding. "Got it. Thanks, Jakey-Dad."

 

Jake grinned and nodded. “Good. Besides, we got what we needed and Hades got even more from him. I’m just happy you’re both alright.” He reached down with both hands and ruffled both Jeremy and Michael’s hair before standing up. “Come on down when you’re ready to eat, we’re just downstairs. And Maestro, I think Hades has something for you to help with your glasses or something.” Jake left them alone again.

 

“I’m thinking we go downstairs and eat something? We haven’t eaten since the granola bars we snacked on while still on the bus,” Jeremy grumbled, and his stomach rumbled in agreement.

 

"Yeah, for sure, but I'm still taking you out somewhere when we're back topside," Michael said as he rubbed at his eyes before reaching over and grumbling before putting on his glasses. "Ugh, is it worth seeing clearly if it only brings you pain?"

 

Jeremy rolled his eyes playfully and poked him. “I told you it sucks. Just because this is the first time you’ve cracked yours doesn’t mean you get to complain. You didn’t let me complain after all.”

 

“You broke yours after inserting yourself between me and Bobby Larson’s fist! Which I specifically told you _not_ to do!”

 

“Irrelevant. Besides, Jake said Hell Dad had something for you. Just struggle through it until we can get to him.”

 

"Wh- it is _not_ irrelevant, you little shit." Despite that, Michael forced himself out of bed once again, tugging Jeremy along with him before exiting the bedroom.

 

“Yeah, but you already knew I was a little shit when you agreed to be my boyfriend.” Jeremy grinned, jogging until he was ahead of Michael and tugging him along. “This way, the dining room’s over here.”

 

OK, this along with everything else was just confirming Michael's theories. "How do you know where the dining room is, you dingus?"

 

Jeremy shrugged, leading him down the stairs. “I don’t know, it makes sense? And I’m kinda following my nose here, dude. I’m hungry.”

 

He'd been putting pieces together since they arrived in the DOA lobby, but this was just adding to it. Instead of voicing his theory, Michael sighed loudly. "OK, whatever, lead me there, oh wise tracker Jeremy."

 

“Woof,” Jeremy deadpanned before focusing on dragging Michael along. It didn’t take them too long to find the dining room, exactly where Jeremy had thought it would be. Hades was sitting at the head off the table with Jake sitting to his left.

 

“Ah! There you are boys! Come, sit down, I made your favorites!” Hades beamed proudly. “I’ve got fried chicken and fries for Jeremy and Michael and a fresh side salad and some barbecue for Jake. And I’ve got some home made pizza for you guys to share!” As he said that, he pulled the domed lids off of the plates, revealing everything he made with a flourish.

 

Michael couldn't help but be a little confused by his statement. How did he know what their favorites were? He decided to not bring it up and stash it into his theory pile to figure it out later since Jake and Jeremy looked ready to shovel everything down. It _did_ look and smell amazing.

 

"Thank you so much, Hades," Michael said as he sat down to the right of Hades at the table, as it was a bigger table, before everyone started to dig in.

 

Jeremy was sitting next to Michael, and Michael noticed Hades was watching him fondly out of the corner of his eye as he dug into his own salad. Then he seemed to remember something and he started digging around in his pocket.

 

“Oh, Michael, I have something for you! It’s a joint gift from me and your dad.” He held out a glasses case, which looked metallic and had the same flaming hammer symbol that showed his dad made it.

 

Putting down a fry, Michael reached over and grabbed the case, looking it over. He couldn't help but feel a bit happy as he ran his finger over the hammer symbol before looking up at Hades. "You made me a new pair of glasses?"

 

“Er, kinda. I supplied the materials for them. Your dad did all the heavy lifting. They’re unbreakable and they should react to your needs and darken if you want them too. Even enough to use with welding if Heph was telling the truth.” Hades grinned, a little embarrassed but looking very happy.

 

"I... when did you have the time to do this? And why did you help my dad to make these?" he couldn't help but ask as he opened up the metallic (it was, he felt it and recognized it) case.

 

“You dad made them a while ago, basically once you had stopped growing. He wanted to make sure they’d last. And I helped him out because he’s a close friend of mine, we both find my brother beyond annoying.” That coaxed a chuckle from Jeremy. “He... wanted to give them to you in person, but he was kinda worried you wouldn’t accept them from him. He’s not the best with social situations and he didn’t want to mess up his chances at making things up to you.”

 

Michael took out the frames as he listened, looking over them. They looked like his glasses, except a bit nicer, more sharp, clean-cut, yet gentle to the face. There were even little gemstones in the corner, three on each side, and he took his broken ones off before putting his new ones on. "Well, when we get him back, I'm going to thank him in-person for this... I'm not good in them either, social situations, so I understand how he feels."

 

Hades smile was soft. “He’d really like that.” Hades reached over and ruffled Michael’s hair. “They look good on you, kid.”

 

Jeremy nodded in agreement. “For sure!”

 

“Oh, and I have stuff for Jeremy and Jake too, but that can wait until after dinner. Speaking of, everything alright? You boys want anything else?” The way Hades fussed over them really _did_ make him seem like a dad. He could understand Jeremy’s nickname of ‘Hell Dad’ even more now.

 

Jake shook his head then, giving Hades a smile of reassurance. "We're good, really. This is more than enough, everything you've done for us, Hades. Thank you for everything you've done."

 

Hades waved him off. “Nonsense, I _want_ to give you these. You guys are some of my favorite mortals I’ve met in _centuries_ , let me spoil you a little,” he whined playfully, pouting.

 

"I think you'd change your mind if you met this dude that's a lot like you. His name's John Mulaney," Michael joked before eating a few more fries. "You guys are similar in a _lot_ of ways."

 

“I remember you mentioned him back in New Orleans. You’re right, we would probably get on brilliantly, and I look forward to meeting him one day, but you three are firmly my favorites. I mean, come on, you named a _dog_ after me! And a he’s descendant of my Cerby to boot! _And_ you’re some of the first mortals to actually see me as something other than a bringer of death or whatever.” Hades paused, taking another bite of his salad.

 

Despite how much he struggled with social situations, Michael could tell that was a bit of a sore point for Hades. He took it as more proof for his and Jeremy’s original statement back when they named his dog: Hades might seem scary but he’s a really chill guy most of the time.

 

Jeremy reached out and gently patted Hades’ hand. “Don’t worry, Hell Dad. We’ve been making sure to tell all our friends just how awesome you really are, even before we met.” Jeremy was either comfortable enough or determined to comfort the god enough that he didn’t even register the use of his nickname for Hades

 

"Yeah, you've been so helpful and kind to us. I think the only reason people think about that are the written tales and because of your brother's influence, honestly." Jake reached over and patted Hades' other hand.

 

Michael couldn't help but give Hades a reassuring smile as he gestured to the table. "We know you're great. You went out of your way to go topside, get us food, and make us such an amazing meal. We're not letting people continue to think of you like a bad guy, promise."

 

Hades seemed to blush a little as he beamed at them, looking a little flustered. “You are all great kids.” He flipped his hands to quickly squeeze Jeremy and Jake’s hands, before letting them go and lightly ruffling Michael’s hair again. “Now eat up before it goes cold.”

 

They all started eating again when Jeremy suddenly seemed to realize something. “Wait, did you say a Hades the dog is a descendant of Cerberus?” Hades nodded.

 

“Yeah, great-grandson if I remember correctly. Turns out the good boy gene is hereditary,” he joked, grinning mischievously.

 

"Woah, no wonder he liked us," Michael said, not wanting to say 'me.' He had ideas on why Cerberus liked Jeremy, but wasn't going to voice it now. Jeremy had to stay Unclaimed until the quest was over. "Does that mean if we ever came back with Hades the dog, he'd be recognized by Cerberus?"

 

“And vice versa. Oh! We need to set up a playdate for them, they’d have so much fun!” Hades cooed. “Your dog would actually get to be about the same size as my Cerby if he was brought down here, so no need to worry about that aspect either.”

 

"As long as he turned back to normal size when we went back, I'm fine with that," Michael said around a laugh. "How'd the whole genetic-spreading even happen? Did you let Cerberus out top-side one day and he went wild?"

 

“Kinda, he decided to go for a walk after Hephaestus decided to visit. He snuck out after him, and ended up making a bit of a mess. It was a good thing he shrank or else I’d have had a much harder time getting him back down here.” Hades chuckled fondly. “He’s a good boy, but he’s a little too sassy for his own good.” Jeremy and Michael also giggled at that, both thinking back to Hades the dog and the exasperated looks he’d send them. Apparently that was _also_ hereditary.

 

"Yeah, I'd say so," Michael muttered out as he finished off his plate, just enjoying the conversations that continued as they all ate.

 

Eventually, everyone finished. Well, mostly everyone. Jeremy was eating some pomegranate seeds that were put on the side of the salad. "So, you said you had gifts for everyone?" Michael teased as he fiddled with his new glasses case.

 

“You’re right, I do!” Hades cried, jumping up and grabbing a bag that was by the door. When he sat down again, he stuck his hand into it and grabbed something.

 

“Here you go, Jake.” He set a bottle filled with a dark purple liquid down in front of Jake, who peered at it curiously. “It’s a potion made with water from the River Styx. I know you tend to take more hits than these two so this should help toughen up your skin a little so they do less damage.” Jake’s eye were wide as he slowly grabbed the bottle.

 

“Thank you, Hades,” he murmured, uncorking the bottle and downing it in one shot at Hades’ prompting. For a moment, nothing happened, then it seemed like a shimmer passed over Jake’s body before he turned back to normal.

 

"Did it taste like grape soda or something?" Michael joked, and Jake looked over at him then with a wide grin.

 

"Actually, it did. Tasted pretty good, but I wouldn't drink anymore of it." He looked over the bottle once before politely putting it down on his plate.

 

Hades shot him a cheeky wink before reaching into the bag again and pulling out a notebook. Michael couldn’t help the small murmur of, “That looks like a Death Note...” Curse his nerd status.

 

Hades didn’t seem offended, if anything his grin grew. “Not a Death Note, sorry. But it is a special journal. No matter how many times you fill it up, you’ll never run out of space. It duplicates itself and leaves the one you just wrote in back in a safe location of your choice, leaving your a fresh new one. And there’s always a working pen inside,” Hades explained, a little less excitable and a little more concern in his tone. “After everything that happened earlier, I thought it might be useful for you to have something to... record what you remember. The last person who fought off the water, my last biological child actually, she struggled for a while after and found that writing stuff down really helped. I’d just rather you don’t have to figure it out yourself like she did.”

 

Michael saw the sort of awe and honor Jeremy held, taking the notebook Hades gave him with deep respect embedded into his features. "I... thank you."

 

"Of course, kiddo. I've enchanted it too so if something happens to it, it'll reappear in your hands or arms or somewhere safe on your person," Hades reassured Jeremy, giving him a smile nonetheless. "This way, you won't ever have to worry about forgetting."

 

Michael saw the indecision on Jeremy’s face, and apparently Hades did too and he understood it, because he opened his arms. “C’mere. It’s okay.” The moment he was given permission, Jeremy jumped out of his seat and hugged Hades, murmuring out a string of ‘thank you’s. Hades chuckled, a little wetly actually, before he hugged Jeremy back. “It’s okay, kid. I’m just glad I can help.”

 

They hugged for a bit longer before Jeremy eventually moved back, scrubbing at his eyes with a sniffle or two. Michael reached over and wrapped his arm around Jeremy's shoulder then, squeezing and smiling at Jeremy before pressing a quick kiss to his temple. "See, I told you that you'd be fine."

 

Jeremy melted into his arms and sighed happily. “Yeah, you did.” Hades was watching on fondly, and he discreetly shot Michael a thumbs up. Well, at least he approved?

 

Michael just smiled back and hoped it conveyed what he wanted to say to Hades before smiling down at Jeremy. "Well, we should probably get going soon, gotta save the rest of the world and all that fun junk."

 

“I’ve got some bus tickets to Oregon for you.” Hades nodded, placing them onto the table so Jake could take them. “According to the little ass-wipe, the tablets are stored at the center of a labyrinth. Luckily it’s not _the_ Labyrinth or we’d be screwed. There’s nowhere _near_ enough time to search that.” He huffed, standing up. “I’ll come with you for the ride up but then you’ve got to get moving. I’ll be heading up to Olympus to warn everyone else about Sammy’s plan. Not that it’ll make much difference, but it’s good to know, y’know?”

 

They all nodded in agreement to that before Michael said, “Thanks, Hades. You doing all of this for us means so much to us.” He got up and held out a hand to Hades, smiling warmly and knowingly up at him.

 

Hades winked and shook Michael’s hand before tugging him into a quick hug. “I’m just glad I can help. You’re all good kids and we’re lucky that it’s you three who are saving our butts.” He ruffled Michael’s hair _again_ (he seemed to really like doing that). Michael could hear the hidden meaning in his words and he grinned back.

 

He ignored the slight confusion from Jake and Jeremy behind him before going over, taking Jeremy’s hand and tugging him close before pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. “Yeah, definitely. Isn’t that right Remy?”

 

Jeremy blushed and spluttered, obviously caught off guard by the compliment but he eventually nodded. “We’ve done a good job so far.” Hades grinned and patted Jeremy’s shoulder, glancing over to Jake too.

 

“You three have done an amazing job so far, and you’re nearly there. I’m so proud of all of you.” He stepped around them and, with a hand on Jake’s shoulder, started to walk them out. He tossed Michael’s backpack to him as they left the more apartment-like part of the palace and started to head through the throne room. Jake slipped on his own backpack, grinning at Hades happily.

 

Michael thanked him as he caught it and put it on, walking out of the palace eventually. Instead of having to walk past Tartarus’ entrance though, the elevator was waiting for them in the path that went through Persephone’s garden.

 

“Perks of being in charge.” Hades winked in lieu of otherwise explaining, letting them step in. Charon was nowhere in sight.

 

“Yeah, makes sense,” Jake said as Hades reached forward, pressing the button at the top for the lobby before they started moving up. The same music from before played.

 

The ride up was long and mostly silent, but it didn’t feel awkward. Jeremy leant against Michael and just stayed close and Michael spotted Jake going over some of the signs they had taught him, with Hades correcting him sometimes if he got it wrong.

 

Michael was honestly glad for the break, knowing things would get crazy once they were on the bus. Jake and Hades very clearly knew something more, and were holding out on telling them. Michael was glad for that too. After the scare he just had with almost losing Jeremy (don’t focus on it too hard), he needed time to just appreciate the fact that he was here and still himself. As if sensing his thoughts, Jeremy nuzzled a little closer and pressed a gentle kiss to Michael’s cheek.

 

He couldn’t help but smile at the kiss, leaning a little into it as he smiled down at Jeremy. Quickly, he turned when Jeremy pulled away and gave him a quick peck on the lips, humming at the action before wrapping an arm around his side and gently squeezing. If Jake or Hades noticed, they said and did nothing.

 

Eventually, they arrived at the top of the elevator. The doors slid open to reveal DOA Recording Studios, with Charon having his back to them. Michael spied, with some amusement, the lily Jeremy had given Charon in a fancy little vase on the podium next to his book. Jeremy noticed it too because he let out a pleased little hum.

 

Hades lead them out, clapping Charon on the back as he approached. “I hear you’ve been doing a good job up here, Charon. Keep up the great work!” he chimed. Charon looked beyond shocked and he shot Jeremy a surprised but slightly fond look as they went past. He even returned Jeremy’s little wave. Michael felt kind of proud of Jeremy for that, he had made a friend all by himself just because he could.

 

Once they were out of the Recording Studio, Hades faced the three with a soft look. “Well, I can’t go much further for now. You guys know where the bus station is from here. You kids better stay safe and arrive in one piece back at Camp, yeah? I can’t go losing my three favorite mortals and seeing you back too soon.”

 

“Yeah, of course. Thanks,” Michael said with a warm smile, reaching over and giving Hades a quick hug before pulling back. The beaming smile Hades had made it all worth it.

 

He was a little surprised when Jake did the same. Hades looked shocked but beyond pleased, and his grin was infectious. Lastly, Jeremy grabbed him in a hug.

 

“Thanks Hell Dad,” he murmured. Hades laughed and hugged him tightly.

 

“No problem, kid.” Michael watched on fondly, wrapping his arm around Jeremy’s waist when he pulled back. “See you kids later!” And with that, Hades vanished in a swirl of shadows.

 

“... He knows he could’ve gone inside or down the elevator-“

 

“Jake, he’s one for the dramatics, let him do as he pleases,” Michael said, to which Jake rolled his eyes before waving for the couple to follow along with him to the bus station. He had no problem following, but was a bit worried for what Jake had in store for them on the bus ride over.

 

“He’s going up, not back down. Let him have his fun, Jakey-Dad.” Jeremy reached over and poked him. Michael chuckled as they all started towards the bus station.

 

“Shit, right, sorry,” Jake said around a laugh, though it was clear he was thinking about other things. Michael didn’t want to press him further, so he just looked down at Jeremy, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek.

 

“Hey. I love you.”

 

Jeremy turned and caught his lips. “I love you too.” He sighed, looking happy and relaxed. It was clear from the look in his eyes he knew it wouldn’t last, but he was just enjoying it for now.

 

 

 

The rest of the walk to the bus station was filled with gentle chatter, mostly between Michael and Jeremy. By the time they arrived, their bus was leaving in fifteen minutes so they headed over and got comfortable.

 

“Okay Jake, now that we’re all settled, why don’t you tell us what’s on your mind?” Jeremy asked, tone gentle but serious.

 

Jake let out a sigh as he ran a hand through his hair. “Well, I found out that we’re not gonna have much time to go through the labyrinth. Sammy’s whole plan has been to absorb the power from all the tablets during the Spring equinox, and use all that power to sorta take over and rule,” he muttered out, looking out the window as he said that. “So we are very much on a time crunch once we get there. Like we’ll need to haul ass, because with the time that passed in the Underworld, we only have almost three weeks at most, and that’s if we’re scraping by with the skin of our teeth.”

 

“Well that’s a steaming pile of shit for us to deal with,” Jeremy grumbled, sounding only a little concerned. Jake raised an eyebrow at him and Jeremy shrugged. “When you manage the impossible it sort gives you a confidence boost.” His hand seemed to unconsciously brush against his pocket where his notebook was stored.

 

Michael reached over and held the hand closest to him then. “Honestly? Not fun, but I’m sure we’ll be able to deal with that. I’ll bet money on it that we make it there _not_ by the skin of our teeth.”


	22. Jeremy: We Need To Work On Our Rescue Missions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, this is a chapter with Sammy, but there are some more intense things. There is mention of kidnapping and harm happening to said kidnapped person. People jump out a building, and they hurt themselves bad. Stop reading at "A loud crash of glass..." and resume at "...looked as legs should again." if you want to avoid that last one with the building (jumping out and injury discussion).  
> Also, yeah, fuck Sammy. Hate that little bitch so much. >:(((  
> Also also, thank you guys so much for your love and support! Thanks for over 1500 hits, it's literally crazy, and over 130 kudos?? Wow! You guys rule! <3333
> 
> And now, some words from my favowite pewson, Mara:
> 
> 'Hey lovelies! This chapter is gonna hurt. Not as much as the memory loss from last chapter, but still a butt load, so hand on. We get to finally meet another player in this game for real, and get some godly action too. No tablets yet, but see if you can guess who’s gonna show up!  
> You guys are amazing. Over 1500 hits already? You’re spoiling us, I swear. I love you guys so much and thanks for the amazing support! You’re making my exam season more bearable! <3333'

The bus ride to Oregon was quiet. Jeremy had spent most of his time curled up against Michael, scribing memories and thoughts into his journal, trying to document everything he could remember. He started working with just the quest for now, starting with when he had gotten the dream.

 

“You know, it’s a little sad that Sammy’s done all this,” Jake muttered out at one point. “He felt so lost that he broke and thought this was the way forwards. He was always a weird guy, but when he was still at camp he was really nice and calm. Never seemed to show any hatred to the gods, just a little sadness.”

 

“I think this was always an option ever since he first found out about the sigils,” Jeremy countered, not looking up from his notebook, too focused on writing up his fight with Michael for the Eidolon mirror. “He’s not sad, he’s bitter. Bitter that he’s not good enough. And honestly? I can’t blame him. I know I still have a lot of shit from a couple of gods to deal with before it’ll go away. Part of me is already a little bitter.”

 

“That’s no excuse, I don’t think,” Michael muttered out from where he was, an ear pad on and one off as he had an arm around Jeremy’s shoulder. “He could have done so many other things to deal with his bitterness. This is just reckless and selfish, and you can be bitter and move on from shit like this, you know? Like, you can still be allowed to feel like that, but it doesn’t mean you should bring so many others down so you can get what you want. It’s...” He grasped with his free hand in the air, like he was trying to grab his train of thought. “It’s like a toddler throwing a tantrum and ruining everything for everyone but himself because he didn’t get what he wanted.”

 

“Exactly,” Jeremy agreed, pointing at Michael with the bottom of his pen. “What I want to know is how he boosted his Charmspeak so much. No one else, not even Maddie, can develop Charmspeak past a certain limit. Controlling a god is a big deal.” He hummed thoughtfully, starting to sketch the mirror in the bottom corner of his notes.

 

“I...” Jake leaned back in his seat and looked like he was thinking. “Well, something dangerous. I don’t know what exactly though...”

 

“Well, as long as we can stop him, we’ll figure it out later,” Michael reassured as he squeezed Jeremy’s shoulder. “It’ll be great, we’ll kick his sorry ass and end up saving the world. Then we can go home and hibernate.”

 

“ _After_ I kick his ass to Tartarus or something,” Jeremy agreed. “Think Hell Dad will let me make a trip for that?” He snapped the book shut for now, shooting Michael a cheeky but smitten grin. It kept hitting him in waves, since his memories with Michael had rolled back in, just how much Jeremy loved Michael and had loved him for so long. It felt really good. “I still owe him from what he did to you guys in Vegas.”

 

“I would hope so,” Michael told him before Jeremy felt him gently rubbing his thumb along his shoulder. “I mean, I wanna kick his ass a little too for what he’s done, not just to me. He doesn’t mess with the people I love and just get off easy.”

 

Jeremy melted under the little affection with a hum. “Exactly.” He nodded again. “Think I got him good though. Two deep cuts over his left eye, likely gonna scar at least a little.” His grin was a little smug. He was rather proud of his whole thing back then, especially since it helped break Rich out of Sammy’s control. Plus, Jeremy was a little petty. “Not enough but it’s a start.”

 

He heard Michael almost cackle beside him. “Aww, one cut for me and one for Jake. You’re so sweet.” A kiss was placed against his temple before there was another gentle squeeze.

 

Jeremy snorted and nodded, leaning up against Michael further. He was about to add to it when a splash of rainbow light lit his up his face. Shit. Jeremy knew they didn’t have time for this, they couldn't afford it! It was too tight for any distractions and Jeremy had a bad feeling about this.

 

He was about to voice his concerns when the image resolved itself. It showed Sammy holding Rich close, knife pressed to his neck. He looked exhausted but Jeremy could still tell he was free by Rich’s eyes. “What do you want, Sammy?” Jeremy growled. “Let him go.”

 

“What? Why would I do that for a traitor?” Sammy asked around a sneer, pressing the blade hard enough to break skin and cause a dribble of blood. “He thought he was so slick, as if I wasn’t aware the second he decided to betray me. It’s such a shame, he had been so good and helpful.”

 

Jeremy felt horror bolt through him, but he tried to suppress it for now. “Then why not just put him back under? Why contact us?” he asked, grabbing for Michael’s hand out of frame of the Iris Message. He needed to be grounded right now, and Jake looked too scared to do anything.

 

“Because I figured he could be good leverage. I want to talk. On the way to where you’re heading is a town called Klamath Falls. Get off there, and there’s a warehouse near the stop, right next the water. I’m sure you’ll find it if you look around hard enough,” Sammy reassured them as Rich was looking away, the guilt of failing and falling right into Sammy’s trap evident. “And I would recommend hurrying. I’m very patient, but it’s wearing thin.”

 

Jeremy already knew Jake’s answer, so he shot a quick, pleading look to Michael. After a moment, Michael nodded, but he didn’t look happy. Jeremy turned back to Sammy with a scowl.

 

“We’ll be there. Just don’t hurt him anymore,” he growled. Sammy merely smirked and nodded, the Iris message cutting off a moment later.

 

From where he sat, Jake looked very bothered and sort of just curled up a little more as he looked out the window. Michael, meanwhile, leaned his head down to Jeremy’s ear and muttered out, “This is a trap Remy, even if we’re saving him.”

 

“I know that.” Jeremy resisted the urge to snap, knowing that Michael was right. “But I’m not about to let someone be _killed_ by our inaction. Especially since it’s my fault he turned traitor in the first place.” Jeremy felt really guilty about this whole situations. He should have insisted more firmly that Rich come with them or _something_. Anything but leave him with Sammy. “We’ll just need to come up with a plan. Since we know it’s a trap we can deal with it.”

 

“We go scope the place quickly, hurry in, ‘listen’ to whatever Sammy wants to say and snap each other out of it, get Rich, and book it,” Michael suggested with a shrug of his shoulders. “Maybe grab some earplugs too?” Jeremy nodded.

 

“If it’s not a public building I want to burn it to the ground,” Jake growled out from his place by the window. “And hopefully trap Sammy inside.” Jeremy shot him a shocked look but Jake wasn’t facing him.

 

“I...” Michael sounded conflicted, and Jeremy glanced up to see him frowning. He tensed a little against Jeremy as he seemed to get what he wanted to say. “We aren’t the people to dish that kinda stuff out, Jake. I know it seems right to do right now, it seems good after what you just saw, but revenge isn’t the answer-“

 

“He brainwashed my fucking boyfriend!” Jake practically exploded. “And he’s tried to kill us multiple times!”

 

“I know, but Jake-“ Michael tried.

 

“Imagine if it was Jeremy,” Jake murmured darkly. “Are you telling me you wouldn’t want the same?” Jeremy looked between the two helplessly, not knowing how to help but also not exactly disagreeing with what either of them were saying. On the one hand, Jeremy didn’t want to be vengeful like Sammy. But on the other hand if Sammy had taken Michael, especially for so long, you could bet that Jeremy would be on the warpath.

 

“There’s a difference between wanting and doing. You just... putting yourself in that kind of position of power, especially over someone’s life, isn’t what we’re supposed to do. Our job is to get the tablets and stop Sammy’s plan, and that doesn’t entail killing him.” His tone held finality to it as he looked at Jake with softer eyes. Even if Michael had problems with social stuff, Jeremy knew he was trying his best to help, to try to be a peacekeeper. Even to the worst guy in the world, Michael was trying his best to be kind enough (to an extent, mind you) to him.

 

Jake was silent for a moment. “Fine. But that place is likely crawling with monsters. If it is, I’m burning it, I don’t care what you say. Sammy can get out himself, but I’m taking out those fuckers.”

 

A sigh of defeat escaped Michael. “I... fine, I know I can’t stop you.” He saw Michael’s head turn and fully face out the window then, the side of his head and part of his headphones pressed against the glass.

 

Jeremy shot Jake a worried look, being totally ignored as he stared out the glass, before turning his attention to Michael.

 

He didn’t say a word, instead just rested his head against Michael’s chest and squeezed his hand. This was going to work out, right? Everyone would be okay. They had to be.

 

 

 

The ride to Klamath Falls was full of a tense silence. They left, the bus driver not batting an eye, and they eventually made it after some wandering to the warehouse. It was large, abandoned, and where this trap was set up. A trap with Rich as the bait.

 

Jeremy could get from the look in Jake’s eyes that he was still setting his fire, and Michael didn’t look too happy about it. He held a pair of earplugs up to Jeremy with a smile, but he knew he was tense. “Ready to get going?”

 

Jeremy took the plugs thankfully. “We stick to signing, guys. It might give us the advantage to sneak up on everyone. We get in, get Rich, and get out. Don’t linger any more than you have to,” Jeremy instructed, trying to do his (unofficial) job as team strategist. “Remember, we want stealth here as much as possible. Which means don’t light until we’re out, Jake, or else we’re all in trouble.”

 

Jake just nodded, and Michael shot him a smile as he put his headphones on. He gave Jeremy a thumbs-up before starting to walk in with him.

 

Jeremy slipped in his ear plugs, feeling a little uncomfortable as the world slipped into a muffled sort of silence.

 

Michael gave him a reassuring smile then, signing, ‘Follow me,’ before looking and silently slipping down a hall. He held that serious calm he figured by now was a demigod thing when things got serious.

 

Jeremy found the same calm descending over him as he followed Michael, giving a small salute to Jake as he split from the group. Jake’s grin was a little crazed as he left.

 

‘I’m worried about him,’ Jeremy signed to Michael.

 

'I am too,' Michael signed back, but paused and held his hand out as he peered around the corner. He wasn't sure what Michael saw, but after half a minute of tense waiting, he waved his hand to let him know it was safe to keep going. 'We have to trust him now though. I'm worried but I do trust him.'

 

Another pause, and Michael peered into a window on one of the warehouse doors, near the top, and shook his head. Rich wasn't in that room. They kept moving.

 

Jeremy stayed low and close to Michael. His skin was crawling uncomfortably as he tried to keep a watch out for any monsters or any of Sammy’s lackeys. Luckily, they didn’t encounter any as they made their way through the warehouse, but Jeremy felt his skin prickle uncomfortably. It was like they were being watched, but Jeremy couldn’t see anyone or anything nearby.

 

Michael stopped as he checked into another side room, through the window. He signed to Jeremy, ‘He’s in here, but check for traps before we go in. I’ve seen some monsters going by but this is too easy.’ Well, not exactly that, but close enough to get that point across.

 

Jeremy nodded and started scanning around for traps. He found nothing and no one, not even so much as a tripwire. ‘There’s nothing here.’ Jeremy shrugged helplessly.

 

'Be careful going in then, I don't trust this whatsoever,' Michael signed back to him before slowly, quietly opening the door and slipping in.

 

Rich, who had honestly just been staring off into a corner, jolted up and looked over with wide eyes. He was tied up tight to a chair, bound with duct tape. His mouth was also covered over by it, which Michael hissed at. Yeah, he knew it was a bitch to take off from his own incidents.

 

Rich tried to say something behind the duct tape, but was muffled by it as he wormed around in his fold-out chair, almost tipping himself over even.

 

Jeremy glanced around as he slipped in, not seeing anything, and he watched the floor as he stepped towards Rich.

 

Rich looked a little worse for wear, he had a black eye and there was still a cut on his neck. They would need to treat those as soon as possible.

 

Rich seemed to desperately say something, eventually tipping in his chair. Michael hurried over at that point, kneeling down by his side to try to help.

 

Just as he was reaching down to grab the edge of the duct tape, hell broke loose.

 

Down from the rafter (gods dammit, why didn't they check above them?!) hopped down Sammy, some other followers presumably, and- ... harpies... One of the two harpies came for him, and he absolutely froze. It grabbed him, and the other came over and just reached over to him. The muffled yells of Michael became loud-and-clear as his ear plugs were removed.

 

When the harpy in front of him stepped back, he saw Michael being held back by the two people who hopped down with Sammy as he struggled. He was screaming for Jeremy, but screaming at Sammy as he reached over, taking off Michael's headphones until they returned to earrings. For a second, Michael went stiff before struggling even further. "Relax, I'm only here to talk," he reassured Michael, though was looking now at Jeremy with a kind smile (fake, it was fake), and Michael's struggling lessened just a bit.

 

Jeremy’s panic calmed a little, but it was totally involuntary. He was stuck by birds and Michael was already being overcome a little by Sammy’s nice voice (focus, damnit!), which made him believe such terrible lies last time. Michael couldn’t be left to listen again, but Jeremy couldn’t move his limbs thanks to the strong grip the harpies had and the fact it was fucking _harpies_.

 

“Talking with you doesn’t just mean talking.” Jeremy tried to sound strong, but he slipped and stammered over his words. He just had to try to block out Sammy’s voice! That was it! If he could do that it would all be fine! He tried to force his mind to hyper focus (he couldn’t) like Michael did when he got caught in a project (it was involuntary). It wasn’t working.

 

“It doesn’t for you all. Every time I try to talk, something goes wrong and we end up fighting,” Sammy insisted as he walked away from Michael, who was struggling less and less with each word Sammy said. “I always just want to talk, but we always end up fighting. I’m only doing this because if I didn’t, you’d never listen to me Jeremy.” Well, he wasn’t wrong. “I can just tell that you’re agreeing with me there, Jeremy. Please, just hear me out and then I’ll let all three of you go.”

 

Jeremy wanted to disagree, he really did, but he couldn’t. And the pleading look he shot to Michael wasn’t any help either. Michael seemed to be just as indecisive as Jeremy was, maybe even more so. “Fine,” he muttered out after a second. “Just make the bird let go of me. _Please_. I can’t focus.” He didn’t care if he was revealing a weakness at this point, he had started to shake and hyperventilate and would be on the verge of a total breakdown if the harpy _didn’t let him go right now_.

 

“Of course, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable if you’re willing to talk and cooperate.” Sammy shot the harpy a look, and he heard an irritated huff before he was let go, and he heard the harpy take a few steps back. “Is that better?” He sounded sincere with his worry (why, after all of this, would he actually care?).

 

Jeremy automatically cringed away from the harpy, rubbing his arms to will away the goosebumps that had appeared under his jacket. He nodded after a second, not trusting his voice. Anything more he gave to Sammy could well be used against him, right? That was how it worked. If he stayed quiet, he might stand a chance.

 

Sammy stood back, calm and relieved (because he finally got to talk, not because he cared). “I just have to ask you something, Jeremy. _Why_ are you so willing to help the gods?”

 

“Jer-“

 

“I wasn’t talking to you Michael, _please_.” Sammy looked back at Michael when he talked, but his tone didn’t hold anything like he expected. He wasn’t condescending or snarky, but soft and reassuring (he sounded like he was talking to... he wasn’t sure what, really, but it wasn’t bad, right)?

 

Michael shut up near instantly.

 

Jeremy hesitated. He wasn’t sure what to do, and Michael was willing to talk (even if he wasn’t _allowed_ to right now, it was Jeremy’s turn) so it couldn’t be too bad to say, right?

 

“I don’t really care about most of them one way or the other, but there are some who are really nice and I want to help. I’d even say we’re friends.” Hades was too nice to _not_ help, after all. And so was Persephone. And he had helped them by getting them (well, only Hades) and their friends and family back, right?

 

Sammy hummed softly, as if he was really thinking out his answer. He seemed to actually be taking into consideration what he was saying. “Well, that makes sense, the gods always play nice when you’re helping them. Once they’re done with you though, after you’ve helped them, they go back to no longer caring.”

 

The shock scars Jeremy had received from Zeus tingled unpleasantly. It made sense. The gods couldn’t retrieve the tablets themselves and they only really interacted with them during the hand over. After that, Jeremy and his friend had been on their own... except for Hades.

 

“Not Hades though,” Jeremy offered meekly. Sammy was right about most of them for sure, but not his Hell Dad. “He actually cares, I think. He gave us all presents just because he could and he gave me something to help with the after effects of the Lethe Water Damien used on me, something to help stop me panicking. So I didn’t have to figure it out myself even if it wouldn’t be much of a problem for this quest.” Jeremy had to defend Hades. He was Jeremy’s friend.

 

“But he’s not apart of the Main Twelve. You all keep saying twelve, and he goes to Olympus to deal with everything, but he doesn’t even have a spot in Olympus. He doesn’t even have a cabin at Camp. Shouldn’t it be the Main Thirteen if they actually _cared_ about him? There are more injustices with the Main Twelve than just us demigods, Jeremy,” Sammy helpfully explained to him, patting his shoulder (when did he come over? Had he been too focused on what he was saying to notice?).

 

Jeremy nodded slowly. Yeah, that was really unfair. And Hades got such a bad reputation thanks to Zeus, which really wasn’t fair at all. “You’re right. And he doesn’t even get to spend much time with his wife even though they very clearly love each other. Demeter won’t let her daughter go even if Persephone chose Hades herself...”

 

A familiar sort of bitterness swirled in Jeremy’s gut. These were all thought he’d had before but he had always dismissed them as ridiculous. The way Sammy was saying them made them feel less stupid and more valid, more real.

 

“You’re right,” Sammy reaffirmed before reaching down and gently squeezing his arms. “They don’t care, they act like they do or show enough to make us _think_ they like us.” He leaned forward then, and whispered to Jeremy, “They want you guys to like them enough to get this quest done with. You think they’re nice to you now? Wait until after. Don’t even get me started on how poorly they’re going to treat Michael. They only care about him now because of the prophecy, but they’ll continue to ignore and dismiss him after, and let Zeus continue his treatment as long as it doesn’t bother them.” He pulled back, squeezing his arms once more. “I’ve seen it happen, Jeremy. They want him to finish this all off, and that’s their only use for him.” After he finished whispering that to him, like a sacred secret (which it was), Sammy stepped back with sorrow in his eyes (he really did care?).

 

Jeremy’s anger spiked at that. Zeus had already done enough to Michael as it was, surely the other gods could see that! But then... they hadn’t stopped him so far. Not even Hera or Poseidon had tried, they just sort of nudged Michael onwards on the quest and let them get on with it. Had Poseidon even helped when Jeremy had been zapped by Zeus? Or belittled or possessed? It was hard to remember.

 

Maybe... maybe Sammy was right? But then, he had done such horrible things to other people so far. Like- “If you’re just trying to help, why do that to Hebe? She didn’t deserve the Charmspeak-“ Why was that word sticking out in Jeremy’s mind? “-She would help just by asking. Like how she came and helped me even though she wasn’t allowed to.” More proof that Sammy was actually right. The gods abused Hebe and wouldn’t even let her spend a hour away to help out and chat to Jeremy without her getting in trouble.

 

“She would have never known you, she would have been stuck at Olympus, waiting hand and foot on all of the Main Twelve,” Sammy pointed out. Duh, of course, why did he even ask that? “She never knew she could do anything until she saw you Jeremy. She has been around for so long, her only purpose to serve her parents and the other main gods. Imagine what they’re going to do once everything’s back to normal, after she tried so hard to figure out who she was. You barely got anything from Zeus compared to what she’s going to get, what _he_ will endure.”

 

No no no no no! That couldn’t happen! Michael couldn’t be hurt like that, Jeremy was _still_ recovering and it was apparently only a _fraction_ of what’s to come? No way! And poor Hebe! She was a child for fuck’s sake!

 

Jeremy flinched, feeling some sort of conflict going on in his head. What was causing the sudden headache? Why was his brain hurting suddenly? He whimpered and clutched his head. “N-no... don’t want that to happen...”

 

“That’s why-“

 

“Jeremy, don’t listen to him!” Michael spoke out, and when he managed to take a glimpse to look at him, he looked pained. “He’s-“

 

“What did I _say_ Michael?” Michael looked like he had more to say though, but it wasn’t his turn yet. He tried to speak again, but Sammy made the gesture to zip his lips, and Michael seemed to stop, even if he had more he wanted to say.

 

Sammy turned to Jeremy then, letting out an honest sigh of worry. “They’re messing with the minds of everyone Jeremy, including you, to try to get what they want. You have to be stronger and realize that.”

 

“Why can’t Michael speak?” Jeremy asked, falling softly onto his butt. His head was spinning and everything was _hurting_ so much that he couldn’t stand, but Jeremy couldn’t understand why Michael wasn’t allowed to speak. “This is more about him then it is about me,” he pointed out softly. That was all he could really focus on. Everything else didn’t matter right then, not even Jeremy’s own vendetta, but Michael might have some good points.

 

"Because his minds already been messed up by everyone," Sammy told him, voice soft and sturdy, as if was giving bad news (which this was, holy shit!). "The gods have been telling you all what to do, what to believe. They've managed to get into your heads, corrupt your ideals and change them to align more with their own so you don't question them as much as you would otherwise. You, though, you're not too far gone Jeremy. _You're_ listening to me. _He's_ telling you not to."

 

Jeremy whimpered and shook his head, eyes slipping shut. That couldn’t be right, could it? Michael _protected_ Jeremy, always had. That was how their relationship, as friends and as more, worked. They protected _each other_. Even if the gods messed with Michael’s mind, he would still be putting Jeremy and his safety first, just like Jeremy did for him.

 

“But I trust Michael. More than _anything_. Even more than you. He puts me first, even if it means bad things for everyone else. And I do the same for him. I wanna hear what he has to say, even if it’s wrong...” That was a fair thing, right? Jeremy just had to hear how badly Michael had been messed up so he could start to fix it, right?

 

Sammy sighed from beside him as he sat down next to Jeremy. "They're messing with his head, Jeremy, they're going to twist him up to think I'm wrong. He's going to side with them, even if they're going to just hurt him after. He's being blinded by them," he whispered to him as he rested his hand on his shoulder. "Are you _sure_?"

 

Jeremy didn’t hesitate to nod. “If I don’t know what he’s thinking I can’t help him. He trusts me as much as I trust him, which means I can help him understand what’s going on.” He had to convince Michael that Sammy was right, that he wanted to _help_ Michael. After all, he hadn’t lied about what the gods had done (or neglected to do). Why would he lie about this?

 

With a sigh, Sammy looked over to Michael. "Alright Michael, you can speak."

 

Michael hesitated as he looked somewhere else before back over at Jeremy and Sammy. "Jeremy, everything he's saying? He's fueled by his own agenda, to try to help himself. The gods aren't always right, I can admit that, but it doesn't mean that they don't put up an act. Did Mr. D act all during camp with his kids, with Ella, Chloe, and their little brother? When Athena shows care for her daughter to ask how Ari's doing? Hell, even _Apollo_ asked how Jake and Mara were, even if he was a bit conceited in how he did it. They _do_ care, they're learning. They can learn. And just because Sammy's got 'good' intentions in mind doesn't mean his actions are justified!" There wasn't as much passion and drive in what he was saying. Did... did he even believe his own argument?

 

Jeremy shakily climbed to his feet and walked over to Michael (why were there hands on him? Jeremy was supposed to hold him, not anyone else!). Gently, he cupped Michael’s cheeks and looked into his eyes. They seemed less passionate than they normally would. Maybe Michael really _didn’t_ believe it entirely, which meant he could be helped!

 

“But they want to hurt you. And they have! Like the blessing you got from Aphrodite, it only hurt you for the whole first day you had it on! And Zeus has made your life hell as best he can. I... I don’t know Michael. Maybe Sammy’s right? Maybe he can help us both and make it better for everyone.” Jeremy stood up on his toes and kissed Michael’s cheek. “I just want what’s best for you, and right now he’s sounding like it.”

 

"Zeus is a dick and that only happened 'cause I didn't know how to control it," Michael tried. "Sammy isn't what's best for us, he isn't right, he's getting revenge because he's having his tantrum, remember? He's upset and taking it out on everyone. None of what he's done or plans to do is right, Jeremy. Please, listen to me."

 

“I-“ Jeremy’s breathing got harsher. Sammy was right but then _Michael_ \- “I need-“ Michael never lied to him, never lead him astray. Michael protected him and loved him and made sure that Jeremy’s impulsiveness didn’t get in the way of things. “I’m freaking out and my head hurts. Let him go. _Please_. I need him to help ground me.”

 

"Alright." After a few seconds, he felt Michael's arms wrap around him, holding him close. He felt himself move down to the ground as he was softly reassured by Michael, one arm moving and he felt fingers through his hair, weaving through his strands and scratching along his scalp.

 

"It's OK, you're OK, just take deep breaths. Breathe along with me, yeah?"

 

Jeremy tried desperately to match his breathing to Michael’s but it was _hard_. Even harder than normal. It was like something inside him was actively resisting it, trying to keep him panicked because- because... maybe Sammy was wrong? Michael didn’t believe Sammy and Jeremy trusted Michael. But then, Sammy hadn’t lied, had he?

 

As he drew further into his own aching head, Jeremy became more aware of the ground in the warehouse, the cracked concrete which had plenty of weeds growing through it. He tried to pull some energy from them to help with the ache in his head and found that it helped on both accounts. Still, he couldn’t seem to calm himself. If anything, his panic got _worse_. He need a bigger source than just small dandelions (even if they were cool).

 

Michael was still there though, now over-exaggerating his breathing and holding one of his hands with the one that had been going through his hair. With every inhale, he squeezed. With every exhale, he let go. "Do you need to do Five Senses, Remy?"

 

Jeremy shook his head and buried his face into Michael’s hoodie, grabbing it lightly with his free hand. He didn’t actually need that for once, he needed to _think_. And for some reason, he couldn’t do that.

 

He expanded his reach further and found there was a tree directly outside the window of the room they were in. Jeremy held let go of Michael’s hoodie and stretched his now free hand out towards it. There was an almighty groan and a crunch of wood and the tree twisted itself like when you squeeze a rag to drain it. Every pair of eyes locked onto it, even Michael’s, except Jeremy’s. Finally, his brain felt clearer. He got his breathing under control and started to really _think_.

 

Quickly, though, he felt the hand that had been helping try to get him to breathe run back through his hair, scratching along his scalp. "Take the time you need to Remy, I'm right here. I'm not leaving, I promise."

 

What Sammy said had a ring of truth in it, and Jeremy wasn’t about to deny it. The gods tended to be very fake and self serving (with some exceptions), that much was true. But then, they also could, and did, care. Michael was right, they could grow and change and develop and _get better_. Like how Hebe started finding herself. And the other gods got a bit nicer to Hades after having shared a headspace with Jeremy and Michael (he mentioned it at dinner).

 

Why could Jeremy now see that? Unless...- he was affected by Charmspeak. And Michael was too, that’s why he wasn’t as passionate. They had been there on a mission. He had forgotten. What was it? Think, Jeremiah, think!

 

He felt another hand on him, gentle and careful. Looking back, he saw Sammy there, looking so happy. There was a genuine smile on his face. "Thank you for agreeing to talk to me, Jeremy. I think you guys can go now."

 

Jeremy naturally flinched away from Sammy’s touch, although it wasn’t because of his panic (he had gotten that under control, Michael knew but Sammy couldn’t read him). No, it was because of his utter revulsion that he had almost fallen prey to Sammy _again_. That he had actually believed it, and still did to a point.

 

“He doesn’t like being touched when he’s panicking,” Michael explained almost apologetically. Jeremy needed to keep the act up. Play rehearsal with Christine, don’t fail him now.

 

“Rich too?” Jeremy murmured, looking up at Sammy. With the amount of energy coursing through him, it was easy to see the layer of magic over him, even if he _was_ really attractive normally, big scars over his eye and all (Jeremy had gotten him _good_!).

 

"Of course, as promised," Sammy said, his hand pulled back now as he waved it to where Rich was now. The two people who had been holding Michael back had ripped the duct tape off of him (he could see some leg hair missing in patches), and he was sitting in his chair still, utterly exhausted and still looking pissed at Sammy, even after everything he said. It was more subdued, but it was still there.

 

Jeremy caught his eye. He looked a little hopeless, if Jeremy was honest, and he was watching Jeremy with a sad sort of sympathy. Which meant he was successfully selling his performance.

 

Jeremy held out a shaky hand to Rich and sort of made a grabby motion. He kept himself tucked close to Michael though, knowing they were still surrounded and that Jeremy had to keep up the act for a few more minutes. Just until they heard that Jake was done setting the fire.

 

Rich seemed to hesitate for a minute before getting up, and he seemed to hiss as he did so. He glared at the others in the room, excluding the couple, before he walked over to them and knelt down beside them. Even as he hissed, he took Jeremy's shaking hand and squeezed it.

 

Jeremy squeezed back and shot him a small, shaky smile. He was genuinely happy that Rich seemed mostly okay. “Hey Richie,” he mumbled, tugging Rich closer so Jeremy’s face was blocked from view. “Jake is setting a fire. Think you can walk?” he hissed, the sound almost identical to his still sort of ragged breathing.

 

His eyes locked with Jeremy's then, and he just let out a soft 'mhmm' of a hum as he squeezed Jeremy's hand back. "Hey Heere," he mumbled back, glancing for a moment at Michael who looked at Rich with slight distrust, though not as much as normal, before looking back at Jeremy, the worry he normally held not as strong as normal in his eyes.

 

Jeremy knew he was supposed to let of a signal or something, but he couldn’t remember what. He had to let Jake know to go light the match but he couldn’t remember what the signal was! Wait... was that smoke he smelt?

 

It seemed to be, because Sammy sniffed the air and looked out the door. He cursed under his breath before quickly coughing. "Well, it was nice seeing you again, Jeremy. I hope to see you again soon, but I need to go now." With a wave, Sammy bolted out of the room along with the two no-names. The harpies looked at the doorway, then over at the three, a scheming look overtaking their faces.

 

Before they could try anything though, as they were taking a step towards them, an arrow came in from the now-smoky doorway. One harpy screeched as she clutched her side as Jake stepped in, armed. "Well, at least I have an idea on what was taking you guys so long now."

 

Jeremy wanted to reach for his controllers, but the fear from the harpies started building again and he couldn’t do much else but fumble with one of them. The Charmspeak must have been dulling it.

 

So instead of trying to focus on his shaking hand, he let his mind slip into the fear for once and just _acted_. There was a bramble in the corner of the room, which had grown through another broken window.

 

Thorns. Strong stems. Perfect to hold a bird. He focused on that. There was another groaning sound and the whistle of something moving through the air really fast, and then one of the harpies screamed. Jeremy’s eyes flew open (when had he closed them again?) and he saw bramble wrapped around the harpy like a particularly painful rope. Oh _wow_ that was kinda cool, and if he wasn’t freaking out, he would be babbling away at Michael about how that was genuinely awesome.

 

Michael seemed to recognize what was going on at least because he grabbed Jeremy’s hand and helped him up to his feet (when did he stand?). Jake was suddenly there, helping Rich up to his feet. “The closest exit is out and to the left, so go that way,” Jake said, and Michael nodded as he quickly tugged Jeremy along. Jake hurried too, but wasn’t quite as fast due to Rich needing support and being a bit slower from whatever injuries he sustained before the three of them got here.

 

Jeremy was worried about Rich. And he seemed to be really worried about Jeremy, he kept shooting him slightly scared looks whenever Jeremy looked back. His brain still felt too foggy from the Charmspeak and the leftover panic to figure out why.

 

Jeremy let himself be moved, grateful that at least one of them was totally aware of what was going on. Wait, when did it get so hot? And hard to breathe? Jeremy glanced around, trying to focus on what was going on again. The air above them was thick with black smoke and fire was licking at the corridor they had to run through. Shit.

 

Jake came out with Rich, and Jeremy looked back as he looked around and cursed under his breath. “The fires only starting to the left, go that way, come on.”

 

Michael nodded, and Jeremy still felt him holding on tight to his hand. He ran with him down the corridor as the flames grew. Once down, Michael seemed to look around before he seemed to find the exit (it was labeled with a huge ‘EXIT’ sign, duh), but he turned to look back at Jake and Rich, who were slowly following along. The flames grew quickly, but it seemed like they were about to make it.

 

That is, until the harpy with an arrow in her side came out, screeching with her friend. One of them, the previously wrapped-up one, flew past them and was going straight for himself and Michael until the flames blocked her path. She hissed at them before turning around and facing Jake and Rich, almost blocking them in.

 

Jake seemed panicked, glancing around before shouting at Michael and Jeremy. “Go! We’ll get out there!” After shouting that, Jeremy saw them suddenly book it to the left, up a flight of stairs, barely missing the harpies that would’ve sandwiched them otherwise.

 

Michael seemed tempted to follow, but some debris started to fall, and he quickly tugged Jeremy out as he started to cough.

 

They landed on the asphalt outside, coughing and spluttering. Michael was immune to heat and fire but not to smoke, and Jeremy was immune to none of it.

 

For a moment they tried desperately to crawl away and tried to spot Jake and Rich. Where were they? The fire was consuming the whole building, if they didn’t get out soon, they’d _die_!

 

A loud crash of glass made Jeremy turn his gaze upwards. Two figures had thrown themselves out of the top story window of the warehouse, a good couple of dozen feet up. They landed in the water of the lake with a significant splash, but Jeremy was certain he heard a sickening crunch of breaking bones.

 

Jake and Rich sunk slowly downwards into the lake, vanishing from view in seconds. Jeremy staggered to his feet and ran over to the edge of the water. He had to do something!

 

Michael seemed to have a clear enough head to follow Jeremy over to the edge of the water, looking in and muttering something under his breath after coughing hard. He quickly took off his hoodie, tossing it to the side and was seemingly ready to dive in before someone seemed to beat him to the punch.

 

A familiar figure dove in, coming out less than a minute later with Jake over one shoulder and Rich the other. Rich looked so much worse, more intense burns licking over one half of his body while Jake seemed fine... until you looked at his legs. That was what the sickening crack had been from.

 

Both were unconscious as the figure, who he now recognized as the god from the start of their journey, set down Rich and his son carefully on the grass. He let out a hiss from under his breath before he started to mutter something under his breath. His hands ran over Rich and his burns, and they seemed to heal rapidly before their eyes to burn scars. After that, Apollo ran his hands carefully along his son’s legs, worry in his eyes as the cracks returned, but Jake’s legs looked a lot better, looked as legs should again.

 

Jeremy fell to his knees and crawled over to where they were. “Are they gonna be okay, sir?” He didn’t care if he was being polite or not, or if he felt boiling rage in his gut (he ignored it), he was too worried. Rich and Jake both _looked_ okay, but he didn’t know.

 

“They’re going to be fine,” Apollo told him, actual worry evident in his features as he looked the two boys over. “Jake might have a little limp every now and then, and the scarring is something I can’t fix right now, but they’ll be fine.”

 

He looked at Jake in particular, frowning with a sigh before standing up and quickly looking Jeremy over. “No, you’re fine except for some smoke inhalation...” He swirled his finger in a circle, and Jeremy saw and felt the smoke leaving him, leaving through his mouth, and he felt a lot better. “Same with you,” Apollo said as he looked over at Michael, and the same thing happened to him. “OK, good, everyone’s as in as good of health as they can be.” He stood up then, shaking his hands out.

 

Jeremy’s brain was hurting again. He knew it was because of the Charmspeak that was telling him the gods didn’t care when he was presented with direct proof contrary to it. He tried to hold back the headache and just focus on what he was seeing. Jake’s dad had just dove into the water and saved both Jake and Rich. And he had healed them all. All without it directly benefiting him or being asked to.

 

“Th-thank y-you.” Jeremy’s stammer was making an appearance again thanks to his discomfort. He didn’t really care.

 

Apollo nodded then, looking around before going behind some trees and coming back with the backpacks they hid before the mission started. “Here,” he said, putting them down before putting down four bus tickets on top of one of the bags. “New tickets too, for tonight to the labyrinth.” Apollo looked over at his son again, where he was starting to stir. “Be careful, and good luck. I’d stay longer if I could.” And with that, he was gone.

 

Jeremy blinked harshly, feeling some of the discourse in his head lessen. Jake twitched and slowly sat up, blinking blearily.

 

“Wha’ happened?” he asked, his speech slightly slurred.

 

“Y-your d-dad saved you,” Jeremy replied, helping Jake sit and keeping an arm around him. Even if Apollo had said he would be fine, Jeremy was still really worried.

 

Something ran across Jake’s eyes at that before he shook his head and looked Jeremy over. Jeremy heard someone moving beside him, and he saw Michael sort of sit down beside Rich, who was still unconscious.

 

“I... Alright.” Jake looked over at Jeremy then, once Jeremy’s gaze was back on him. “How are you feeling though? You... you look worse for wear, Mister Boss Man, and Maestro doesn’t look like himself.”

 

Jeremy shook his head. “Ambush. Didn’t hurt us, just talked, but my head hurts. And Michael has kinda been nerfed or something, I dunno.” His head started swimming again as he thought about it and he forced himself to focus on Jake so as not to fall into that mindset again.

 

Jake seemed to frown at that as he rested a hand on Jeremy’s shoulder. “Hey, try to do something for me.” He pointed over to a tree. “Try taking your energy from that tree and think about what we’re supposed to be doing. The mission, why we’re doing it. Can you try that?”

 

Jeremy leant into the touch a little and nodded. He could do that, he had literally done it a few minutes ago. After sending the tree a silent apology (he didn’t get a response), he held out his hand towards it, palm out.

 

For a second, nothing happened and Jeremy let out a frustrated grumble. He slipped into the frustration for a second, just letting himself feel instead of trying to bottle it up to focus, and then he felt it. The pulse of energy from the tree. He grabbed it, closing his fist on the open air and summoning the energy towards him on instinct.

 

He was angry and frustrated, but he focused on Hades and Persephone and Hebe. If they didn’t do this quest, everything those people, god or not, cared about would be destroyed. Even if Jeremy couldn’t focus on anything else, he could think about them.

 

The tree twisted in on itself, like a wet rag being rung out, and turned grey. Jeremy felt a rush of energy burst through him and the pain in his head faded. He started to remember everything _positive_ about the gods, not just the negative.

 

As those ideas flowed into his head, Jake was there, grounding him back to reality by adding to the reminders. Clarity started to return to him with every passing second. Jake continued to look at him with worry. “How are you feeling now? Can you tell me what our mission is, what we need to do, and how you feel about Sammy?”

 

Jeremy groaned as he centered himself. This was _not_ pleasant. “I already knew all that stuff, Jake, but fine.” He took a breath and shook the remains of the haze out of his head. “We’re trying to get the sigils that hold the gods’ powers. To get them we have to locate them, host the god for the sigil and return it. And I don’t like Sammy, he’s an ass. He has good points but he’s doing things wrong.”

 

Jake nodded then as he gently rubbed along his shoulder, though seemed to frown at his last sentence. “Well, that’s good for the most part. Try to just relax, take deep breaths, and don’t overwork yourself right now. You’re going to make it harder to break out of the Charmspeak that way.”

 

“How would _you_ know, Jake?” Jeremy grumbled, pulling back a little now it was clear Jake was feeling strong enough to sit alone. “You’ve literally been influenced properly _once_. And _I’m_ the one who got you out of that one, you didn’t do jack. I think I know how to deal with Charmspeak, thanks.”

 

He felt a little guilty that he was being so harsh, but he really didn’t like being told what to do. And he felt a little... distrustful for any advice that Jake was giving for some reason. Maybe because Jake had literally set the fire and almost gotten everyone killed because he couldn’t wait.

 

Jake frowned from where he sat, glancing over to the side as he seemed to think something over. “Well, OK then, if you know what to do, then do it. Michael hasn’t been able to break out of his own Charmspeak, and he’s stuck in it still. You said he’s being nerfed or something right now. If I can’t help, then you can, right?”

 

“Of course I can. I was just making sure _you_ were still alive after breaking your legs to hell and almost drowning,” Jeremy replied, admittedly a little cruelly, as he climbed to his feet. What was wrong with him? He liked Jake, he didn’t want to _hurt_ him. And that comment seemed to do just that. Which meant- shit, he was still Charmspoken, wasn’t he?

 

Like a taut rope being cut, Jeremy felt the Charmspeak snap back as soon as he found it in his head. Instantly, he was back by Jake, apologetic and remorseful.

 

“I’m sorry, that was mean. You can help, and you just did. I’m so sorry, Jake. Are you okay?”

 

Jake gave him a somewhat pained smile as he nodded. “I had a feeling that sort of pushing you might work. Sorry for pushing you, but I couldn’t think of another way to do it,” he apologized as he put a hand on his shoulder. “I was sorta pushing your buttons.” After that, he held out his hand to Jeremy, to show they were cool but also so he could be helped up to his feet. “I was serious about Michael though, he needs your help. He’s, like, muted.”

 

Jeremy helped him up and gave him a quick hug, which was gently returned. Okay, friendship level unchanged, good. Now to help Michael. Maybe... would that work?

 

“I’m gonna pretend to still be Charmspoken for a minute, see if that’s enough to get Michael out of it. I don’t know what else to try considering this is just making him quiet and reserved. He needs something that will make him angry or something to break through,” Jeremy whispered to Jake, who nodded and made his way over to the still unconscious Rich. He murmured something to Michael, who had been looking him over, before Michael stood and made his way over to Jeremy, looking a little unsure and worried.

 

Michael sat down beside Jeremy when he made his way over, resting a careful hand on his arm. “Hey, everything OK? How are you feeling?” he asked, voice softer than normal, like it had been in the warehouse when he was trying to argue his point to Jeremy. Michael was there, but wasn’t _fully_ there.

 

“I feel fine.” Jeremy brushed him off with a small wave. He had to play this carefully, Michael would know if he were lying, so Jeremy had to use truths and half truths to get him worked up enough to break through the Charmspeak. “I just wanted to say goodbye before I go.”

 

At that, his brows furrowed and he seemed to tense up. “Wait, what do you mean? Goodbye? Where are you going?” Michael asked, a hint of confusion but a lot of concern in his tone, though still a bit muted (not as much as before, he noted).

 

“I’m gonna go find Sammy.” True, but not just yet. Once this was over, Jeremy intended to kick him all the way to Tartarus. “He made some valid points so a part of me wants to go hear him out properly.” True again, except it was only the part of him which was Charmspoken. “I know you’re dedicated to this mission, even if you don’t really like the gods, so I’ll head out alone. I’m not gonna ask you to come and have to do something you don’t want to. I’m not gonna fight with you on it the whole way.” Jeremy didn’t like fighting with Michael at the best of times (it happened, just rarely) even though he was actively picking one now. “So this is gonna be goodbye for now.”

 

Michael’s eyes widened as he shook his head, hands holding onto his arms as he did so. “Wh- Remy, no, you can’t go. Sammy is only gonna trick you, he’s the bad guy, even if there is some truth in what he’s saying. He’s a temper-tantrum toddler, remember?” Some slight desperation was starting to slip out then, and Michael was becoming a little more animated with his facial expressions as he squeezed his arms.

 

“And how can you be so sure?” Gods, Jeremy was hating this. He really hoped Michael could forgive him after this was over, he didn’t have any other ideas as to how to help. “Sammy said that the gods have messed with y _our_ mind too after all, how can you be certain that’s the truth and not what Sammy is saying?” Jeremy subtly moved back, as if trying to escape Michael’s grip. It hurt, emotionally, not physically. Michael was always so gentle with Jeremy.

 

“How can you be certain that _he’s_ telling the truth? You _know_ me Jeremy, you’ve known me since we were four and five. You know me. How can you go and trust him?” Michael asked, sounding heartbroken as he gently squeezed his arms again. More emotion was shining through, eyes wider now.

 

Jeremy didn’t like this. He didn’t like this one bit. But it was _working_ , bringing Michael back to himself. Jeremy had to help Michael, even if it meant hurting them both in the process. Just like the innumerable punches and blows Jeremy had taken for him. Yet somehow, this hurt more.

 

“I do know you Mikey. And I trust you. Gods, I love you more than _anything_. Which is why I have to do this. I have to help you out of this, make sure you’re _you_ and not someone’s pawn. This might be the only way to do that.” He was miserable, but he had to keep going. He was so close, even if it hurt worse than anything Jeremy had ever done.

 

“By _leaving_?” Michael asked, sounding so desperate as he tried to keep holding onto Jeremy. “We’re always together when we do anything, Remy, you can’t just go and solo this suddenly. Not when we’re so close, please.”

 

“Then come with me. But I’ve got to do this,” Jeremy said simply, trying to climb to his feet. Michael’s grip held him down. “C’mon Mikey. Let me go,” he whined. Please don’t. Fight back. Stop him. Make him stay.

 

Michael shook his head, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. “No, I won’t let you,” he said, grip tightening (it didn’t hurt, he never hurt Jeremy and never would) as he tugged him closer. “He’s going to mess with your head a-and I can’t handle that, I _can’t_.”

 

Something seemed to snap then, because he just cried and nothing was held back then. Michael shook as he cried, his head shaking and his body trembling. If he wasn’t holding onto Jeremy, which seemed to be ground him enough, he’d have a meltdown or a breakdown.

 

“I can’t let you go.”

 

Jeremy’s heart broke. He did this, even if it was to help. He was hurting Michael and it hurt him so fucking much. But Michael was himself again; he was loud and emotional and passionate for what he believed in, not muted and unsure.

 

As soon as the tears started falling, Jeremy climbed into Michael’s lap and curled around him, finding that his own tears started bubbling forwards too. “I’m sorry! I’m so sorry, Mikey. I’m here, I’m not going anywhere. I’m so sorry, love,” he sobbed, clinging to Michael as if his life depended on it (it might as well, his heart would probably shatter if he didn’t).

 

As Jeremy clung to Michael, he felt Michael cling onto him. His hands buried into and held on tight to his demon jacket, his face buried into his neck (which got wet, along with a patch on his shirt, real quick), all as he was whimpering and crying. “Please don’t go Jer’my, _please_. I lost m’dad, I almost lost you guys so many times, please don’t leave. I-I _can’t_ lose you.”

 

“M’not leaving Mikey, m’so sorry. M’never gonna leave you,“ Jeremy whimpered, clinging to Michael and pressed quick (and slightly soggy) kisses wherever he could reach. “M’never gonna leave you. M’so so sorry, Mikey. M’s so sorry an’ I love you so much. Please forgive me. M’sorry!”

 

Michael hiccuped and cried as he clung to Jeremy, and he wasn’t sure how long this went on for until he seemed to calm down. He was just sniffling by his point, head resting on Jeremy’s shoulder, but still held on tight. “I... I do forgive you, y’helped me,” Michael muttered out after some silence (besides the sniffling and hiccuping, of course). “I... thanks. I love you so much too.”

 

Jeremy’s own tears had calmed a bit by that point, but he didn’t let go either. Even if it was just pretend now, a few minutes ago he very well _would_ have gotten up and just left thanks to the shit left in his head. He had been so close to abandoning Jake and Rich, to abandoning Michael because of that. And the worst part was that he would have believed _he_ was the one who had been abandoned, not Michael and the others. That thought shot an icy spike through his heart and his tears renewed, along with his apologies. “I won’t ever leave you, Mikey. Promise I won’t.” He clung tighter (not enough to hurt Michael, never enough to hurt).

 

“I believe you, I do, don’t worry,” Michael muttered out from his spot with a sniffle. “I...” He felt Michael shift his head, and a kiss was placed to his wet cheek before Michael’s arms wrapped a bit more around him. “I love you lots.”

 

Jeremy’s tears finally calmed but the turmoil inside didn’t. This had been the worst encounter with Sammy yet, and they hadn’t even fought properly. Instead, Sammy had almost torn their group, their family, apart from the inside with Jeremy as the weapon. He couldn’t let that become a reality, he couldn’t let his family be hurt like that any more, especially by Jeremy himself.

 

“Love you too, Mikey. More than anything.” Jeremy shifted and caught Michael’s lips for a quick, but very emotional, kiss. He hoped that all the love and devotion and regret for his actions made it through.

 

Michael seemed to get it, and he could feel the emotions welling through Michael: protectiveness, love, determination, and a slight hint of fear. When Michael pulled back, breathless (from the crying beforehand and the kiss now, he guessed), he rested his forehead against Jeremy’s. “How... how’re you feeling? Sammy hit you the most and the worst.”

 

“Terrible,” Jeremy mumbled, being totally honest. “Mentally and emotionally. It all just hurts, even if the urge to go listen to him is totally gone.”

 

“He used a lot of Charmspeak on you directly Remy,” Michael said before kissing his nose. “You drained...” He glanced behind and hissed. “Two whole trees. You’ve used up a lot of energy, I can’t even imagine what you’re going through, but I’ll be here for you regardless.” As he spoke, he intertwined their fingers and squeezed his hand.

 

Jeremy squeezed back immediately but his eyes slipped shut, holding back further tears. “How can you be so... gentle... and supportive after what I just did to you? I literally used something I _knew_ would hurt you against you,” he whispered incredulously. He just didn’t get it (or maybe he did and just couldn’t see through his own exhaustion, it was hard to tell).

 

“Because you did it to get me out of my own Charmspeak, and I trust you. Did it suck? Yeah, but you apologized as soon as I snapped out of it, and it hurt you as much as it hurt me,” he explained, voice soft and hoarse before Jeremy felt a kiss placed onto his nose. “I’m not wrong, am I?”

 

“Gods no,” Jeremy whimpered, reaching up and cupping Michael’s cheek. “That was literally the most painful thing I’ve ever done.” He sighed and relaxed a little when he felt Michael slip his free hand under Jeremy’s shirt and rub his back gently. The familiar calluses running gently over his skin helped calm him further. He opened his eyes again, and quickly kissed Michael’s lips again. “M’still sorry though.”

 

“And that’s how I can forgive you, because you truly mean it and you’re never going to forgive yourself, so I’m doing it for you.” Michael pressed a soft kiss to Jeremy’s lips before pulling back, and Jeremy couldn’t help but chase after his lips for a second. His boyfriend smiled softly, warmly, and leaned into Jeremy’s hand. “You’d be doing the same thing if the situation was reversed.”

 

He had a point. “Damnit, you’re right,” Jeremy grumbled, his tone edging on playful. He felt some of his internal turmoil calm thanks to Michael’s gentle affection. Still wanted, still loved, still feeling _right_ being right here with him.

 

“I can’t believe I drained two trees and I still feel exhausted, though. Usually taking any gives me a major boost.” He sighed, feeling himself hovering on the point of collapse. He could make it back to the bus station... maybe. But after that he wasn’t so sure.

 

“Sammy was directly assaulting you with his Charmspeak, I’m surprised you managed to last as long as you did,” he heard from behind them, and Jeremy looked to see Rich awake and standing, holding onto Jake on his good side. “You’ll need to recover by resting at the very least. I’m just... Thanks, for coming, but I’m sorry for luring you guys into a trap.”

 

“Rich, don’t go blaming yourself, you were tricked by him before,” Jake reassured him, pressing a kiss to Rich’s temple after a moment of hesitation. Rich’s face lit up at that.

 

“I... still. I’m glad you guys are alright.”

 

“I’m glad you two are okay as well. Jake, I’m still sorry for what I said, and Rich, I’m just sorry we didn’t get you out sooner.” Jeremy looked up at them with a small, shaky smile. After getting a small nod from Michael, Jeremy held out his hand for them to join his and Michael’s hug. He could use a hug from his Jakey-Dad.

 

Instead of verbally answering, Jake and Rich joined the hug. Michael didn’t seem as comfortable as Jake or Jeremy did (he didn’t trust Rich as much, but seemingly had more trust than he did before, so that was good).

 

They held it for a good minute before pulling back. Rich stretched his arms out, hissing a little as he did so before holding onto Jake around the waist. “I’ve been brought somewhat up to speed. We heading to the labyrinth? I’ll hold one of the bags, and you shouldn’t have any, Heere. You look like you could collapse any second.”

 

“Feel like I could too.” Jeremy agreed, nuzzling against Michael again as Jake stood as well. He felt a lot more centered and comfortable again, but he wasn’t about to let go of Michael any time soon (it was as much for Michael as it was for Jeremy, shut up). “You both doing okay?”

 

“I’m achy and sore, but it’s not too bad. Glad I’m free of Sammy and his clique,” Rich said, picking up Jake’s backpack with the four tickets on it.

 

Jake gave Rich a fond smile before humming softly. “Right leg hurts more, but I think it’s ‘cause the debris that hit my legs got that one worse. Sorta noticed a little limp, but could be worse.” Michael just nodded in understanding beside Jeremy before he picked up his own backpack, all while keeping Jeremy close and against him.

 

“Yeah, well that’s thanks to your dad. He was into the lake and healing you up before Michael or I could really react.” Jeremy nodded. It was kind of awesome to see just how much Apollo cared about his son and it served as a reminder that Sammy was _wrong_. The gods did care outside of their own personal interests.

 

Jake still seemed a little shocked by that before nodding. “I... yeah. Otherwise...” He shuddered at the thought before holding Rich close now, his own hand on his shoulder to do so. “How are you Michael?”

 

“I... exhausted. I think I was having a meltdown or breakdown mentally while Sammy kept me suppressed,” he admitted. “Glad I was finally able to get that all out. A nap on a bus’ll do me some good.”

 

They had slowly started walking as they talked, accounting for Jake’s limp and the general exhaustion of everything that had happened. “Y’know, it’s probably really lucky Hades gave you that potion, Jake. Otherwise who knows how bad it would have been for your legs,” Michael noted, arm still wrapped around Jeremy and keeping him close. Jeremy nodded but then he eyed Rich and smirked slightly after a moment.

 

“Shit, you’re right. I honestly forgot about that in the moment,” Jake admitted as he glanced down at his legs. “I’m glad too.”

 

Rich nodded in agreement before looking over at Jeremy, raising a brow (well, the not-singed-off one). “What are you smirking about, Heere?”

 

“Oh nothing,” Jeremy singsonged, still clinging to Michael with a wicked grin. “Just enjoying no longer being the shortest person in our little family.”

 

“Hey, you’re still the baby of the group, Little Chef,” Michael pointed out as he held Jeremy a little closer. “Don’t go getting an inflated ego just yet.”

 

“Oh I know. But that means I still have a chance to grow.” Jeremy grinned, cackling a little at Rich’s playfully offended expression. Jake seemed more than a little amused, but it made sense considering he was a literal giant compared to Rich.

 

“Uh huh, keep telling yourself that to make yourself feel better,” Michael mused out. Jeremy just playfully scoffed (yeah, it was a scoff, just a really weird one because he didn’t basically squawk at that) before Rich stuck his tongue out at him, and Jake just laughed at them.

 

Jeremy felt warmth and a little more energy bubble up in his chest. Rich fit nicely with their group, perfectly even, like he had been there from the start. Jeremy couldn’t help but giggle happily as he rested his head on Michael’s shoulder as they walked. “Y’know, I was right about something in all this,” he mused out loud.

 

He saw Michael look down at him then, raising a questioning brow at him. “What do you mean?”

 

“You and Jake wouldn’t remember but I told Rich something last time we spoke face to face.” The implication was clear, Jake and Michael didn’t remember Vegas. “I told him that I thought the real Richard Goranski seemed like a pretty cool guy. Starting to look like I was right already.” He shot Rich a small, fond but playful look.

 

Rich caught the look from the corner of his vision, smiling over at him before going back to an animated conversation with Jake. It seemed to be a mix of apologizing and promises, and Jake was just staring happily down at Rich. “I mean... yeah, I guess. He still needs to pass the Mell Test of Approval, TM.”

 

“Give him time, he might surprise you.” Jeremy smiled up at Michael. “Also can I just say? You’re a fucking nerd. Who says TM out loud like that?” He giggled, pressing a kiss to Michael’s chin. “Good thing I love you just the way you are.”

 

“We will see, and I’m glad you do,” Michael muttered out. “I would lift you up and give you lots of dramatic kisses right now if I wasn’t emotionally wiped. Honestly have to say that this quest is emotionally ruining me. Do you love me enough to hibernate with me once we get back?” After asking, a kiss was placed to the top of Jeremy’s head.

 

“And to supply you with as many snacks as you need once you wake up,” Jeremy agreed sweetly. He squeezed Michael’s waist lightly, leaning his head against Michael’s arm again for a moment.

 

“You’re the best, you cater to my hermit, recluse needs,” Michael almost sang out, though he coughed after. “Ugh, stupid hoarse voice and aching throat. I try to be funny and I suffer for it.”

 

“Sing for me later then. You’ve got a lovely voice usually,” Jeremy cooed. He really did. Jeremy had always secretly loved listening to Michael sing and now he could say it without the embarrassment attached of sharing something so... feelings-y? It was hard to explain, he just didn’t like being emotionally vulnerable with soft things usually.

 

Michael seemed surprised by that, color overtaking his cheeks as as he looked down at Jeremy. “I... I mean, uh, sure. Do you want it to be joke-singing or actual singing or?...” Normally, he didn’t care about the kind of singing, but he never normally got complimented on his singing ever unless it was a joke or him being dragged for being loud or overdramatic.

 

“Proper singing, please.” Jeremy hummed. “I’ve always loved your voice. You sound so lovely when you sing normally. So beautiful and emotional.” So Jeremy was feeling sentimental, sue him. He had just been through a _very_ emotionally harrowing experience with his boyfriend and he wanted to show some affection.

 

Michael’s face lit up like a menorah then before he looked away, and he seemed to absolutely melt at that. He still held Jeremy up and walked with him, but there was the soft, pleased hum of genuine surprise that he rarely heard from Michael. “I... OK,” he muttered out, voice small but almost bursting at the seams with affection for Jeremy. “I’ll do that since you... since y’love it.”

 

Jeremy couldn’t help but grin at how he made his boyfriend melt, a stark contrast to only such a short time ago. Yeah, they could easily make it through this. They had almost been broken apart, but they wouldn’t shatter, especially not if Michael kept melting like this when he was so affectionate with him... Maybe he should be a little more affectionate more often.


	23. Michael: The Surprises in Here Are A-Maze-Ing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 1600 hits? You guys are gonna make me cry while packing, holy heck!!! Thank you all for your support, comments, and everything! This series is clearly as important to you guys as it is to us!  
> Today, our boys now start their journey into the labyrinth (not THE Labyrinth, the labyrinth, very important difference) and we meet one last new character, and see some cool feats,  
> After tomorrow, starting with Chapter 25, I'll be gone so Mara will be posting the rest of the chapters! I'm gonna miss y'all until I'm back after it's done (like... the first day of June I'll be back). BE GOOD TO MY FAVOWITE PEWSON!
> 
> Speaking of which, a word from my favowite pewson, Mara!:
> 
> 'Hey lovelies! So here we have the final stretch to the final tablets. It should be fun, right? Not quite, because when are things ever easy? We get to see a bit more of what Jeremy’s capable of, a bit more of the boys being adorable and in love as well as one of the best characters introduced! Wooo!  
> Thanks you wonderful people for your amazing support. Means the world to me! I mean, over 1600 hits already? You lot are insanely awesome. Tysm <3333  
> Also, there’s a song mentioned in this chapter, which is one of my faves. Here’s a link to it: https://youtu.be/8Z8D6hy2KQc '

After all of that chaos and the good nap on the bus ride (Michael wished it was longer, it was over too quick), as well as a good bunch of walking, they made it outside of the labyrinth. Granted, it took them some time to go out to find the labyrinth, even with the directions Jake had, but they got there into the afternoon (the bus went during the night and they camped out when they got there). It was made of all plants, and it reached up high, threatening to pass some of the tall redwoods. He assumed that the Mist kept any mortals from wandering this close. Maybe they saw some cliff or mountain or something, who knows.

 

"Well, I saw there was golden string in my backpack, I think my dad left it," Jake muttered out as he reached into his backpack, pulling out a seemingly infinite spool of golden string. "This way, we know where we've been and don't get lost."

 

“And so we can find out way out after if we need to,” Rich added. “I didn’t know where it was, but I do know it’s enchanted and it’s _massive_. Like, a full two weeks to make it to the center sort of big, and that’s if you know where you are and the demigods and monsters let you by.”

 

Michael saw Jeremy shifting uncomfortably and glancing up at the labyrinth nervously. He looked a little dazed, like he had back by the first warehouse or by the Dueling Oak. Jeremy was getting something from the plants of that maze.

 

"You getting something from all of this, Remy?" Michael asked him softly as Rich and Jake were working together to find the start of the spool, ignoring the curses and cries of irritation from the two older boys failing so far.

 

Jeremy nodded. “This place feels really old but also really new. Like, it’s _conscious_ almost like how the Dueling tree was, but it’s only a year old at most,” he whispered back, shuddering a little. “I might be able to find a way through...”

 

"Really? It wouldn't wear you out?" he asked, reaching over and taking Jeremy's hand closest to him, running his thumb against Jeremy's knuckles to try to relax a little and come back to reality a little.

 

Jeremy shrugged. “No idea, I’ve never exactly tried _talking_ to them before.” He shifted closed and melted against Michael a little, looking a little more present. “Their pull is pretty strong. I don’t think I’ll have to use too much energy to listen.”

 

"Do you think you'd zone out a lot if you did?" Michael asked instead this time before pressing a kiss to the top of his head. "Like, would I need to reground you a lot, or some of the others would have to if I couldn't?"

 

Jeremy shrugged again. “Dunno. Maybe. It’s almost like they’re shouting on a channel just off from my usual frequency. So I can _kinda_ hear it but it’s not too loud usually.”

 

"OK, sounds good. At least we'll have a good idea of where to go." As Michael turned around to tell the others what the plan was, his eyes lit up when they landed on a small goddess.

 

"Mikey! Jere!" Hebe ran over, and her voice caught the attention of Jake and Rich, who were laughing together at something initially. She made it over, and Michael let go of Jeremy's hand so he could catch her jumping up to hug them.

 

"Hey Bebe, I missed you! It's so good to see you," Michael told her, grinning down at the now-giggling goddess before spinning her around. She clung to him, laughing before looking at Jeremy and waving with one hand open, the other shut around something familiar.

 

Jeremy didn’t seem to notice what she was holding, instead he clung to her from behind, tickling her sides. “Hey, Kiddo! I missed you so much!”

 

Hebe squirmed and giggled and she leant back into his hold. “I missed you guys too. And I’m here to offer you something special.” She held up the mirror and Jeremy froze, eyes wide with a mixture of fear and a sort of longing. The emotion flickered out as soon as it appeared. “I got some help and removed all the enchantments on it, so it’s just a normal mirror now. Indestructible but just a normal mirror. I thought it might be a nice good luck charm since it helped you guys help me before.”

 

Michael took the mirror then, looking it over. "Thank you so much Bebe, that means a lot." She did put a lot of thought into it, but he seriously hoped it wasn't foreshadowing that they'd need to use it for something in the labyrinth. He pocketed it as Rich and Jake came over, Jake bearing a huge grin while Rich looked anxious.

 

"Hey there, Sweetie," Jake said with a grin before reaching in and giving her a quick hug. "It's so good to see you? What're you doing here?"

 

"She gave us a good-luck charm." He saw the curious raise of Jake's brow. "Old mirror, it's just a normal mirror that's indestructible, y'know, the usual." Michael leaned in and gave Hebe a quick raspberry on her cheek, grinning wide when she squealed and giggled.

 

Rich shuffled awkwardly a little behind Jake, glancing up at Hebe sorrowfully but not making any motions to interact. Hebe looked over to Jeremy, a question in her eyes, and he nodded. She smiled softly and took Jeremy’s hand, looking like she needed the support, before waking over to Rich. He looked like a startled rabbit, but undeniably happy.

 

“You were caught like I was, weren’t you? You didn’t go with him normally.” Rich hesitated, then nodded. Jeremy gave Hebe’s hand a small squeeze and Michael could see he looked proud. “You’re also the one Jake kept asking for when he was sick, so he must love you very much. Which means you must be a really nice person. Can we start again and maybe be friends?” Rich looked a little shocked at that, especially when Hebe mentioned Jake being sick, but he slowly nodded.

 

“I’d... I’d really like that. I think I need to earn your friendship before that, but I would like to be your friend.” Hebe literally jumped a little on the spot before launching herself at Rich, wrapping him in a hug. Jeremy and Jake both starred chuckling at Rich’s helpless expression and awkward hug he gave back.

 

Michael stood back as he watched, not joining in. Yeah, Rich didn't seem bad, he was working through all the stuff from Sammy, but he still had to be careful. Was he affected by everything Sammy did? Yes, but that didn't mean that everything was wiped clean. He hadn't had a real interaction with Rich yet, so maybe he'd change his mind soon, but he couldn't help but not trust so quickly.

 

Hebe let go after a minute, seemingly hesitant, before looking up at the sky. "I can't go with you guys in or I would. I need to get going and I wanted to give you that charm!" She walked a little away, waving with a huge grin. "Bye bye!"

 

Everyone waved back, Rich included, before she was whisked away in a warm glow of light.

 

Jeremy bounced over to Michael, a bright grin on his face even if his eyes were a little haunted. “Keep that charm close, yeah? I’d... rather not handle it unless I need to.” He looked a little sheepish before clinging to Michael’s arm again.

 

With a reassuring gaze, Michael nodded and let Jeremy cling to him. He'd become a little more clingy since the Underworld, which was understandable. He needed the reassurance, to not be alone.

 

"OK, so what's the plan, Maestro?" Jake asked as he held the golden string end now, grinning triumphantly before Rich took it and ran off to a nearby tree. "Wh- _Rich_!" All he got was cackling in return as they watched Rich struggling to tie it to the tree.

 

"Well, Remy can sorta talk with the shrubs and bushes of the maze, so he's gonna be our guide."

 

“Whoa! You can do that? That’s so awesome! I mean, I saw you do some cool shit back at the warehouse and in Vegas but you can also _talk_ to the trees and stuff too? Wait, do I need to apologize to the blunts I’ve smoked?” Rich rambled happily from where he was still fiddling helplessly with the string. Jake groaned playfully and wandered over, taking the sting from him and pressing a small kiss on Rich’s forehead. Rich melted instantly.

 

Jeremy, on the other hand, was cackling madly. “No you don’t! Though Mikey asked the same thing when he found out. Yeah, I can give or take energy from plants and I can talk to _some_ of them if they’re old or aware enough,” he explained helpfully.

 

"OK, that makes a bit more sense and I don't feel any guilt now," Rich said with a smile as Jake worked the string, quickly and efficiently tying it around the tree trunk. "That's really cool though."

 

"Yeah, it is," Michael added before pressing a kiss to Jeremy's head. "We should try to get going in though, this thing is supposed to be huge, and we have less than three weeks to get the last four tablets. I need to honor my promise to Bebe."

 

Jeremy hummed happily and leant into the kiss before turning his head and capturing Michael’s lips. He seemed to really love doing that, and Michael wasn’t about to disagree. It still sent a happy hum through his entire being that Jeremy actually _loved_ him, and such tender kisses just served to remind him of that fact.

 

He could hear Rich making a fake gagging sound off to one side but it was quickly cut off my a muffled sound. By the time Jeremy pulled back, they both had heard it and looked over to see Jake having captured Rich in a very passionate kiss. He was even holding Rich in a sort of half swoon. Jeremy giggled a little, causing the two to separate but not release each other.

 

“Okay, let’s get going since we’re all loved up.” He leant against Michael and pointed excitedly towards the maze.

 

"I mean, I don't wanna deal with this labyrinth for two weeks, but..." Michael sighed, leaning against Jeremy suddenly to make him stumble a bit. He snickered at Jeremy's complaining before walking in with him, hearing Rich and Jake in tow behind them.

 

As they followed, Michael heard Rich's playful gagging and commentary as Jake added in actual bits of information about his and Jeremy's relationship. He tried to ignore that for now, focusing down on Jeremy as he guided them.

 

Jeremy kept his free hand against the wall of the maze, running his fingers lightly against the leaves. His eyes looked a little unfocused but he kept squeezing Michael’s hand and shooting him adoring looks, so there was that.

 

After a minute, Jeremy made them basically U-turn around the next opening, leading them back along where they came from but on the _other_ side of the hedge.

 

“You sure you know where we’re going, Specs?” Rich asked curiously.

 

Jeremy nodded with a grin. “Sure do, Shortie. Just trust me here.”

 

"Hey, it's better than just doing the 'just keep turning right' method," Michael pointed out, to which Jake hummed in agreement with. "In non-plant mazes, we'd gotten lost and tried that because Remy here suggested it. We got lost in the center and workers had to come get us out. We were seven and six."

 

Jake just burst out laughing at that. "And _you_ thought it was a good idea to listen?"

 

Shit, his embarrassing anecdote backfired. Abort, abort! "Hey, Remy's smart, I thought he had the right idea and I trusted him!"

 

“I convinced him. Took me a good twenty minutes on the bus, but I managed it. Turns out we’ve never really been able to deny each other anything, even growing up.” Jeremy cackled and Rich joined in.

 

“Sounds about right. The way you two look at each other is honestly so adorable it almost gives me diabetes.” Jeremy snorted and suddenly Rich half tripped. When Michael glanced back, he saw that a thin bit of ivy had wrapped around Rich’s leg. Jeremy’s smirk was devilish. “Hey! No fair, Specs!” Rich grumbled playfully as he yanked his foot free.

 

“I got Jake in a full body snare of ivy not so long ago. That’s me being nice, Richard.”

 

“He’s right, consider yourself lucky,” Jake said, helping Rich up to his feet. While he was tugged up, Michael watched Rich quickly give Jake a peck on the lips. Jake’s grin was wide as he stood back up, still holding the spool and unwound it as they continued on.

 

“Also, Remy is a very snarky, sassy person when he wants to be, so he lucky he used the plants instead of his words,” Michael said, turning back around before reaching over and gently squeezing the hand on his arm.

 

“You too are still sickeningly sweet though. I hope your honeymoon phase fades before we’re out of here,” Rich added, and Jake hummed in agreement.

 

“Doubt it since we have several years of being in love to catch up on,” Jeremy singsonged. “And I keep getting hit with waves of memories of why I love him so much.” Okay, that Michael didn’t know. Jake let out a small sound of concern too. Rich, who didn’t know about the Lethe incident properly, just looked between them all with worry.

 

"Like... in what way?" Michael asked him then, looking down at Jeremy while masking his concern. Did he not have all of his memories back yet? What was going on in Jeremy's head?

 

“It’s kinda like the rush of when I got all my memories back. In this case, they’re all still here but a chunk, like a certain subject or topic, just sort of rises up and I just get hit with them all at once. Nice in some cases, like when I think of you, less nice in others. But it means they’re all here so I can deal.” Jeremy sounded a little more subdued with this confession.

 

Well, at least he had a bit of an understanding of what he was going through. "Alright, that's good to know." He squeezed his hand once more, more in reassurance than anything else. "I'm glad I'm giving you at least a nice wave of emotions, but hopefully I'm not overwhelming you or anything."

 

Jeremy shot him a small, adoring smile again and squeezed his hand back. “The only overwhelming thing is how much I love you.” He sighed happily, pressing a kiss to Michael’s chin. Michael could make out the exasperated yet playful sounds of complaining from both Jake and Rich behind them.

 

With his free hand, Michael gave them the only kind of bird Jeremy would approve of before smiling fondly down at his boyfriend. "Well that's good that it's me and that I'm at least not _that_ overwhelming," he mused out before leaning down and quickly pressing a kiss to his lips.

 

Jeremy sighed into it, returning it gently before pulling away and starting to lead them again, zoning out slightly. He did sort of rest his head on Michael’s arm though, so it wasn’t exactly a bad thing. Behind them, Michael heard Jake giving Rich another quick (but very passionate by the sounds of it) kiss before they jogged a little to catch up.

 

"Catching up on lost time?" Michael asked, and just snickered when he heard Jake sputtering before Rich just laughed.

 

 

 

They continued to walk for some time, Jeremy just leading them along and zoning out a bit as he did so. Michael tried his best not to zone out too, so he put his headphones on and listened to some music to keep him from basically blanking (he got bored with repetition that didn't satisfy him). Faintly, he knew Jake and Rich were still behind them, probably talking and catching up.

 

Suddenly, Jeremy stopped, tugging on Michael to stop as well. His eyes were glazed over almost entirely and he looked a little scared. Was he... shaking a little?

 

Michael quickly stopped, and he held a hand back and snapping to get Jake and Rich's attention. They stopped their conversations then, and their footsteps stopped as he took off his headphones. "What is it, Remy?"

 

It took Jeremy a second to find his voice, his lips moving for a moment without any sound coming out. But after he finally did manage to speak, his voice shook a little with every word.

 

“There’s... something around the next bend. Two things. I don’t know what, I just know that one is very, very scared and the plants can feel it. It’s so scared and doesn’t know what to do and-“

 

"We got this, Remy. Do you want to stay here with someone while we deal with it?" Michael asked him as he gently squeezed his hand that was against his arm.

 

Jeremy nodded, pulling his hand away from the plants. “Please help it, whatever it is. It’s really scared.”

 

"I got you, Specs," Rich said, and Michael gave him a curious look. "Hey, I don't have a weapon right now."

 

"I'll give you my shortsword for now until we get you a proper weapon again," Jake promised Rich.

 

Michael hesitated before letting out a sigh, letting go of Jeremy then before taking his sword out. "Alright Jake, let's go."

 

Jeremy let Rich wrap his arm around him and they sat down on the floor together. Rich seemed to have some idea as to how to help at least, which helped Michael relax a bit as he vanished around the corner.

 

He spotted two animals with wings, one very large and the other very small. Neither of them were birds but they did both have feathers. Without Jeremy, Michael had to pull out his own mental reserves to identify them. The bigger one was very clearly a griffin, the lion paws and eagle feathers making it easy to tell. The smaller on seemed to be half horse and half bird though, and looked really young. The griffin seemed to be trying to attack it.

 

“Oh hell no! That’s a hippogriff! That’s like one of the symbols of my dad and that one’s just a baby! We need to help him!” Jake hissed, eyes focused as he pulled out his bow.

 

Oh shit, right. He should've remembered that from Harry Potter, which the maze reminded him a lot of- f _ocus_. "Yeah, of course. Plus, it's a baby," Michael added, because even if it looked a bit awkward, it was awkwardly _adorable_. He shot a burst of fire against the griffin, who cawed out as it backed up a little, turning its head around and facing them. It cawed again at them, focusing in on Michael with his flamed-up sword. "I seem to have a habit of frying chicken, but I never get to eat it. Wanna help me actually get to do that?"

 

“Sounds good,” Jake agreed, knocking one of the special arrows Hebe gave them from the birds and shooting it directly at the griffin. It hit the big lion bird right in its neck and golden sand poured from the wound as the arrow lodged itself halfway through. “Shit, these are _strong_!”

 

"Oh hell yeah they are, also split!" The griffin hopped between them then as they split off, Michael to the left and Jake to the right. As they moved, Michael sent another blast of flames while he saw Jake notch another arrow and shoot the griffin in another spot in its neck. More golden sand leaked out, and it was struggling to turn its head around now, so it had to turn its whole body around instead as it weakly shrieked.

 

“Michael, take it out! Back of the head!” Jake cried as he got another arrow lodged in its neck, jumping and rolling to the side as the griffin swiped at him.

 

"Got it!" As the griffin swiped at Jake, Michael leaped forward, slashing into the back of the griffin's head. It let out a loud shriek then, collapsing to the ground and into a pile of golden dust. Michael felt himself quickly falling back, and he sputtered and spit out any golden dust that got into his mouth as he fell back into the pile. "Ew, augh!"

 

Jake laughed as he helped Michael up, checking him over once before dashing over to where the hippogriff was curled in on itself with fear. Jake knelt next to it, stowing his weapons and placing his hands face up for the baby to see. It chirped in fear and curled up tighter.

 

“It’s okay. We’re not gonna hurt you,” Jake murmured. Michael had never heard the older boy sound so tender and gentle before. “We’re friends, see? We just wanna help.” The hippogriff looked up at him, a little curious.

 

Michael noted the large gash on it’s hindquarters as well as how one of its wings seemed a little bent out of shape. It didn’t look broken, thank god, but it did look a little worse for wear.

 

Stowing away his weapon, holding his hands up as a sign of good will, he carefully knelt down next to Jake. The hippogriff initially curled up a little more, but slowly uncurled himself when it realized he wasn't a threat either. "It's alright, we're just here to help you. You got hurt bad, huh? We're gonna fix your wing and hindquarter up real good." Did that sound awkward? Yeah, it did, but the hippogriff cocked it's head curiously, letting out a little chirp as it looked between the two of them.

 

Slowly, never taking its eyes off of either of them, the baby leant forwards and sniffed first Jake’s hands then Michael’s. Apparently it decided that they weren’t going to hurt it, since it slowly (and shakily) climbed to its feet and staggered over to Jake.

 

He moved slowly and let it rest its head against his chest, wrapping his arms gently around its body. It tensed but relaxed when Jake continued his gentle murmur. When he slowly stood, he picked up the hippogriff in his arms. The baby squirmed a little, and it looked awkward as hell (it almost didn’t fit), but eventually it relaxed and let out a string of content chirps and whistles, resting its head on Jake’s shoulder to peer curiously up at Michael.

 

Michael felt his heart melting at the sight as he slowly reached over after standing himself, to let the hippogriff have a chance to somehow tell him to back off. It never came. With that in mind, he reached over, petting the hippogriff's head and cooing softly as he did so. A soft string of chirps and whistles followed, and Michael couldn't help but grin at it. "Hi there."

 

“I think he likes you.” Michael could hear the smile in Jake’s voice. Looking up at him, Michael saw that Jake was looking tenderly down at the baby in his arms in a way he recognised all too well. It was the same look Jeremy had given Hades when Michael had first gotten him and he had accepted Jeremy as a friend. Jake was gonna be adopting this baby and Michael couldn’t really see a reason to disagree. Even Jeremy wouldn’t be able to hold up against this level of awkward cute.

 

"I think he _adores_ y- wait, how do you know he's a h- y'know what, nevermind." Michael smiled down at the hippogriff and cooed again, using the baby voice he always used for Hades (he missed him...). "What are you thinking on naming him?"

 

Jake looked up at Michael thoughtfully before looking down at the hippogriff. "Well, do you wanna stay with me, bud?" The hippogriff instantly let out a string of whistles, nuzzling closer to Jake's neck. He just laughed at that. "Yeah, you do. Alright... Well, I adore you, so how about naming you..." Aww, was he gonna be cheesy and na- "Sbarro!" ... OK, not what Michael expected, but still, cheesy in a different way.

 

Sbarro chirped happily at that, nudging Jake’s chin with his head. “I think he likes it.” Michael couldn’t help but chuckle. “C’mon, lets introduce Sbarro to the rest of his new family.”

 

Jake and Michael made their way back around the corner and found Jeremy looking infinitely calmer and Rich still holding him gently. Both boys looked up when they heard Sbarro chirp curiously and Michael watched them both melt.

 

Rich stood up first, offering his hand for Sbarro to sniff before stroking his head gently. Sbarro nuzzled him and Jake giggled. Yup, he looked like a proud dad.

 

Jeremy was a little more hesitant (he hated birds still) but he still stood and offered his hand. Sbarro sniffed him and actually tried to get closer with a small chirp when he nuzzled against his hand, as if to say there was nothing to be scared of. Jeremy chuckled a little wetly, obviously still a little scared but not freaked.

 

“His name is Sbarro and he’s staying with us, at least he’s all better. The griffin was attacking him,” Jake explained, kissing Sbarro’s head and getting a string of whistles back.

 

“That makes sense. Griffins eat horses and hippogriffs are like a delicacy to them. Sbarro deserves so much better than that.” Jeremy cooed that last part, obviously warming up to the baby very quickly. Sbarro preened happily at the attention, a small crest on the top of his head raising and showing off a little plumage.

 

"I can tell that there's gonna be no shortage on affection for this little guy," Michael almost laughed out as he reached over and scratching underneath Sbarro's beak then, watching as he preened happily again, leaning into it. "Yeah, he's going to get very spoiled very quickly."

 

"I think he's already spoiled, my dude," Rich pointed out from the other side of Jake, to which Jake laughed about.

 

"How can you _not_ with this little dude? He's so adorable!"

 

"He is, but... why Sbarro for a name?"

 

Jeremy giggled. “Jake discovered pizza recently, and his favori-“

 

“Gods, Rich, you haven’t _lived_ until you’ve tried Sbarro’s pizza! It’s like the best food ever!” Jeremy stepped back and curled up in Michael’s arms as Jake started rambling happily about pizza, with Sbarro chirping in every few seconds when he heard his name.

 

“I think Jake might actually become a Jakey-Dad in this case,” Jeremy mused softly, just watching them interact and waving at Sbarro when he looked over.

 

"Yeah, he definitely did. When he was first looking down at Sbarro in his arms-" Michael waved at the hippogriff when he looked over curiously. "-he reminded me a lot on how you looked at puppy Hades when he first accepted you. It was so sweet... I miss Hades."

 

“Not long now, love. Just these tablets and we can go home,” Jeremy reminded him gently. “I miss him too.” Jeremy squeezed Michael’s arms around him and sighed. “I miss a lot of things, actually. Like being able to sleep properly without a) being scared of impending monster attack or b) waking up from a nightmare of all the shit we deal with.” Jeremy don’t look away from Sbarro, watching as he playfully started trying to groom Rich.

 

"Yeah..." Michael sighed as he rested his head against Jeremy's as he watched Sbarro, who Jake was helping in his efforts to groom Rich. His eyes looked back down to Jeremy then, and he sighed once more before leaning down and kissing his forehead. "I miss so many things, but I miss our friends, the Camp, even Mr. D. I sound crazy, don't I?"

 

“Nope.” Jeremy sighed. “I miss them all too. And I miss home.” Jeremy’s voice was quiet and thoughtful, but not sad. Just sort of... regretful almost. “We’re never going to be the same after this, are we? According to everyone else at camp, quests were supposed to be fun and challenging. All I see is a butt load of PTSD and issues that never would have happened otherwise. They never mentioned any of that.”

 

"l don't think the kind of quests they were talking about is the one we're on, Remy," Michael said with a sad smile. "I think we'll... we'll be different, but we're still us, no matter what. There's just a few more things weird about us, and there's nothing wrong with that."

 

“I still wish things had gone differently,” Jeremy murmured before reaching up and squeezing Michael’s arms again. “Not this though. I’m glad this happened.”

 

Michael couldn't help but laugh a bit at that. "Well, I'm glad." He kissed Jeremy's forehead against before sighing. "I do too, but you can't change what's already happened. We just learn from it and move forward."

 

Jeremy chuckled and pressed a kiss to Michael’s jaw. “When did you get so smart? Nerd.” His gaze finally pulled away from Sbarro, who had started trying to groom Jake instead, to look up at Michael. His eyes were soft and his smile tender. “I’m lucky to have you, Mikey.”

 

Instead of trying to make a joke, Michael felt his heart melt a little at the sight of Jeremy. He just gazed fondly down at him, sure he looked a little dopey with how much love he felt for Jeremy. "Same to you. You really have made my life so much better. I wouldn't be the same person that I am today without you."

 

Jeremy tucked himself under Michael’s chin and started pressing lazy kisses to his neck. “I love you so much,” he mumbled, lips brushing gently against Michael’s skin, sending pleasant shivers through him.

 

"I love you too, so damn much. I'm-"

 

" _Gay_!" cried out both Jake and Rich, and the sudden loud volume had him jump and tighten his hold he had on Jeremy. Sbarro was chirping along with their laughter, head cocked curiously to the side as Rich practically hung off of Jake.

 

"God damnit," Michael whined out, calming himself down from the sudden yelling.

 

"I mean, you _are_ gay," Jake pointed out, to which Rich cheered over.

 

“You’re a bully!” Jeremy cried dramatically, pulling himself out from Michael’s neck and glaring at the two. “You both are horrible bullies who won’t let us have our quiet moments! You were fussing over your bird baby, let us be sappy!” Rich cackled harder, almost falling over. Jeremy was very clearly repressing a smirk

 

"No way, the type of 'quiet moment' you two were having isn't the kind you need to have around others. We were being _entirely_ pure," Jake justified as he pressed a kiss to the top of Sbarro's head, who just chirped happily at the affection. "I'd say to get a room, but you really can't get one right now."

 

Jeremy pouted before stomping his foot. A thin wall of leaves formed between the two groups. “How’s this?” Jeremy called, Jake and Rich still clearly visible through the leaves and looking sort of impressed.

 

"Well... it's not a room, we can still see _and_ hear you guys," Jake answered, you know, like a smart-ass. Rich just snickered from beside him as Michael rolled his eyes, huffing a little.

 

"They're just gonna keep teasing us, Remy."

 

Jeremy puffed out his cheeks and sort of made a pushing gesture with one of his hands. The leaves all shot towards Jake and Rich, sticking to them but not landing at all on Sbarro. The hippogriff nibbled on one happily and Jeremy giggled. “Let’s get Sbarro all patched up and then keep going. We’ve still got a way to go yet.”

 

 

 

And patch up Sbarro they did before they kept going. They went until it was getting pretty dark and they had to set up camp. Michael made sure to start a fire that would last all night, though wouldn't spread. After all of that walking, especially with his new limp, Jake was more tired than he would be willing to admit. Rich managed to convince him to sleep first round though- oh yeah, they decided on rounds in terms of pairs for night shifts. The first pair up tonight to keep guard included himself and Jeremy... and Sbarro until he passed out against Jake's chest.

 

Michael sat next to Jeremy, looking down one side of the little labyrinth corridor, the one they had to keep going down in the morning. He found it quite boring, unable to keep himself from fidgeting with his spinner (hey, it helped and he wasn't going to accidentally turn it into his sword) as he had one ear pad on, playing some soft music.

 

“Hey Mikey?” Jeremy sighed after a while. “Do you think this counts as alone enough to sort of continue the quiet moment from earlier? Because it sounded like you were going to say something really sweet, but Jake and Rich decided to be asses.” The two in question continued to snore quietly.

 

Michael looked over at Jeremy then, unable to help but smile down at Jeremy before humming. "I'd say so." He ended up stowing his fidget spinner away before taking off his headphones, letting them return to their earring form. "Do you _want_ me to continue what I was saying before?"

 

Jeremy scooted closer until he was resting against Michael’s side. “Please.” He sighed happily, nuzzling against him a little.

 

"Well, I was just going to say I'm lucky to have met you," Michael told him before wrapping an arm around Jeremy's waist, letting his hand rest against his upper leg in an intimate and gentle way.

 

Jeremy nuzzled closer with a happy sigh, and started pressing kisses to Michael’s neck again. “I’d say I’m the lucky one. I’m lucky you were stubborn enough to want to be my friend even if I was being a bit of an ass to you.” Jeremy twisted slightly and rested his hand just above Michael’s knee, the other wrapping itself around Michael’s neck to pull him closer. Jeremy’s lips stayed gentle and sweet.

 

Michael felt his face warming up as he looked down at Jeremy, though stopped in order to crane his neck out a little more so Jeremy had more room to work with. "I'm lucky that you didn't just tell me to beat it and just kept ignoring me, that you even wanted to be my friend after I kept bugging you," he almost hummed out as he shut his eyes, unable to help but laugh a little at the memory. "God, I was such a stubborn shit."

 

“To be fair, you still are.” Jeremy chuckled, taking advantage of the space Michael had granted him. “You- you know how I left marks while we were in Lotus?” Jeremy asked quietly and Michael nodded. “Can I do that again? Just a little? You can say no, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” Jeremy kept his kisses light and soft, never more that a gentle brush.

 

With warm cheeks, Michael gently pulled himself back, enough so he could look down at Jeremy. "Jeremy, honestly, you asking that is one of the hottest things." He leaned down, pressing a lingering kiss to Jeremy's lips before pulling back. "You can, I would _love_ that."

 

Jeremy chased his lips a little, his grin happy and eyes bright. When he ducked back down and started kissing Michael’s neck, his kisses were harder, more solid but also somehow more teasing. He gently nipped and sucked at a particularly sensitive point, making sure to not be too harsh with his ministrations. “And Mikey,” he mumbled around kisses, “You’re welcome to do the same if you ever want to.”

 

"Good to know," Michael muttered out as he craned his neck back a bit, biting down on his lower lip to make sure he didn't gasp too loudly and wake up Jake or Rich (he especially didn't wanna wake Sbarro). He let Jeremy do this for a little bit, a few more marks made, before he gently tapped on Jeremy's upper leg. "I think 'm good with these for now," Michael told him, knowing he'd get a little overwhelmed if Jeremy kept going, especially since this was all new for him.

 

Jeremy instantly stopped, pressing a gentle kiss over where he had been working and pulling back. His eyes were twinkling and his cheeks were a little flushed. In lieu of saying anything, Jeremy leant up and captured Michael’s lips in a kiss, sweet and gentle and familiar even in its still sort of newness.

 

Michael reached down, cupping Jeremy's cheek as he let the kiss linger. After going for a bit, he pulled back in order to catch his breath, resting his forehead against Jeremy's as he panted. "Mm... 'love you so much, Remy."

 

“Love you too, Mikey,” Jeremy hummed, apparently grounding himself a little too if the slightly dazed (good dazed, _happy_ dazed) look in his eye was anything to go by. He squeezed Michael’s leg gently, his touch affectionate.

 

“ _You_ -“ Jeremy started after a moment. “-are gorgeous. And you’re back to your normal face, no magic on there so you can’t even say I’m being influenced by that.”

 

Michael couldn't help but feel his cheeks warm up as he looked down at Jeremy. "I..." He glanced away, feeling butterflies in his stomach at the serious intimacy they created together. "I dunno 'bout that..." There were a lot more people that were more gorgeous than him, conventionally and unconventionally (seriously, look at who was telling him this, he was so gorgeous).

 

“But you are,” Jeremy insisted softly. “You’re made up of so many beautiful features.” Jeremy pressed a kiss to his cheek. “So many sweet thoughts.” Jeremy kissed his other cheek. “So much kindness and sincerity.” Jeremy shifted Michael’s glasses and pressed a kiss gently on his eyelid. It sounded weird when he read it in stories but holy fuck was it so gentle and intimate. “And just such an amazing soul.” His other eyelid. “You are beautiful both inside and out.” His lips again.

 

Maybe it was the fact he was tired, or worn out a bit, or that he just missed home so much so suddenly, but he felt tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. He didn't know _why_ he was crying, but he knew it wasn't a bad thing. "Jeremy..." Even his voice sounded wet, but he was smiling and shut his eyes as he let out a wet laugh.

 

For a moment Jeremy looked concerned, but then he just smiled and cupped Michael’s cheeks, wiping away the tears with his thumbs. “I mean each and every word, Mikey. And you deserve it all.”

 

He couldn't help but laugh, but tried to lower it a bit to not wake anyone else up. "You're being so sappy, Remy. You're never so sweet and sentimental. Who're you and what did y'do with my Jeremy?"

 

“I really am this sentimental.” Jeremy chuckled, staring at Michael with adoring eyes. “I’m just too shy to say it normally. But I almost lost you in a way I didn’t know I could, and now I get to fall in love with you over and over again whenever the memories resurface. How could I not be sentimental?” Jeremy blushed again, but he was grinning. He looked every inch a man in love as Michael felt.

 

Michael just beamed as he reached down, pressing a soft, lingering kiss to Jeremy's lips before pulling back. "You're... I'm so glad to see this side of you and that you're not hiding it away from me, Remy. I really am," he muttered out, laughing softly before pressing a multitude of kisses across his face. "You're so amazing."

 

Jeremy giggled a little at the kisses, humming happily. “You’re the _only_ one who gets to see this side of me. Jake has gotten _glimpses_ of it when I talk about you, but you’re the only one who gets to see it all.” Jeremy relaxed into Michael’s hold. “Besides, I’m not so amazing. I’m just really lucky.”

 

"Oh, hush your cute face and let me adore you," Michael muttered out before pressing a kiss to his lips. He let it linger, trying to show all his love and adoration through it, before pulling back and nuzzling his face into the crook of Jeremy's neck.

 

Jeremy’s breath hitched a little and he tilted his head back a little so Michael wasn’t so smushed. “I-okay,” he stammered, his blush creeping down his neck a little. Michael could feel the vibration of his voice in his throat and felt a sort of pleasant buzz at the idea of making Jeremy flustered at all. That _he_ was the cause of it.

 

Michael couldn’t help but laugh before pressing a few soft kisses against the sensitive skin of his neck. “Good. Because you are cute. If you deny it, I’m going to smother you with my love, because you are. Not conventionally, but in such a unique way. You’ve captured my heart and I don’t think I’ll ever be able to get you to let it go, and I don’t want you to.”

 

Jeremy shivered a little, fingers moving to run lightly through Michael’s hair at the base of his neck. “Don’t want to either.” He sounded dazed again, but in the best way. Like he was so focused that he wasn’t really thinking about his words. Jeremy had a habit of overthinking things so whenever he got dazed like _this_ , it was a very good thing.

 

As he took this in, Michael couldn’t help but smile before pressing a lingering kiss against the side of his neck before just nuzzling against Jeremy’s shoulder. “Good, ‘cause I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

 

 

 

The next morning, after Jeremy and Michael had gotten some sleep themselves, they continued through the labyrinth. Jeremy kept leading the way, not showing any strain for having listened for so long, just seeming to zone out a bit more when they stopped to rest. It had been a while since they encountered anything, the last thing being the griffin and Sbarro, and Michael was getting nervous.

 

Sbarro seemed perfectly content though, preening the feathers he had as he was cradled in Jake’s arms. Normally animals of any kind were better at detecting danger, so if he was fine, he should be calm, right? Wrong. Anxiety is a bitch.

 

He fiddled with his spinner with his free hand, the other arm being occupied by Jeremy clinging to him. Jeremy definitely helped to keep him calm, especially after their intimate moment last night, but he still couldn’t shake the feeling of something coming up-

 

“You ok, Maestro?” Jake’s sudden question had him jump before looking back, giving a shaky (and what he hoped was reassuring) grin.

 

“Yeah, just anxious. Seeing the same thing over and over sorta makes me stir-crazy, I guess...”

 

“It’s okay. Mikey. There’s no monsters nearby that I can get a read on,” Jeremy soothed, knowing that was actually one of his concerns. “There’s an open area about... five minutes from here, but that’s all I’m getting.”

 

No monsters was a good thing, but the large, open spaces made Michael a little nervous. It would be a blind spot for Jeremy which could be very dangerous for all of them. He hoped there was nothing _too_ bad up ahead or else his anxiety wouldn’t calm down at all the whole time they were in here.

 

“Alright, good to know,” Michael almost muttered out as he spun a little more to keep himself from getting _too_ nervous before they even got there. The gentle noises Sbarro was making somehow helped to calm him a little, so he shot a thankful smile back at the baby hippogriff. Sbarro just happily chirped and whistled then before Michael focused back on the road ahead of them.

 

Jeremy rubbed Michael’s arm soothingly as they walked, and Michael quickly became aware of a strange sound up ahead. Actually, it was strange _sounds_ now that he could hear them a little clearer.

 

There were odd thumps, whistles of things moving fast and the scrape of sharp metal rubbing against rock. If he didn’t know better he’d say it sounded like-

 

They turned the corner and it was a massive, deadly obstacle course. Complete with large, swinging blades, thumping hammers, and a seemingly bottomless pit if they fell. The only way across were a series of stone spires where all the dangers focused on.

 

“Holy fuck,” Rich whispered, sounding both terrified and awed at the same time.

 

Jake let out a long, impressive whistle at that, which Sbarro matched after a second. “That. Is. Terrifying. How the hell are we supposed to get across? Isn’t there another way across?”

 

“I don’t think so,” Michael muttered out as he looked over the course again before looking down at Jeremy, smiling. “I think I know someone who could easily make it across though and he’ll find us a way over.”

 

Jeremy had already stated stretching. He looked up at Michael with a grin. “You bet your ass I can. This shouldn’t be _too_ hard considering that one you set up for me in the forest. I mean, two sections with tightropes? Really dude?” Jeremy shifted from stretching his arms to working his legs, lifting them and sitting on the floor to work them out.

 

Rich looked genuinely shocked, but Jake looked concerned. “Jeremy, you’ve never even touched the climbing wall back at camp. Even if you are pretty graceful or whatever, this might be a bit much...” Jeremy waved him off.

 

“Five years of ballet and gymnastics, dude. _And_ Mikey used to set me up courses like this back home. Less _deadly_ but the same sort of principle.”

 

“Yeah, he is _very_ impressive,” Michael reassured them as he looked over at the two older guys. “And he never touched the climbing wall because it’s insanely dangerous, like? No thanks.” He just smiled over at Jeremy before leaning down and giving him a kiss on the top of his head. “And hey, I set up what I could with my limited resources. You loved doing those too.”

 

“I did indeed,” Jeremy agreed, shifting so he was in a perfect front to back split as he bent forward and grabbed his leg. “Made the platformers feel more real.” Jake and Rich were staring at him, jaws dropped and eyes wide.

 

After a moment more of stretching, Jeremy stood. “I’m thinking... Sugar Plum by Doomcloud? Can you get that playing out loud or do I need to have the headphones?”

 

Michael already had his headphones out by the time Jeremy was asking, fiddling to get the song he wanted. “Headphones will work better, trust me. Plus, don’t know how Sbarro’ll react to it, don’t wanna startle him or anything.” At his name, Sbarro happily chirped. “Yeah, ‘m talking about _you_ , lil’ buddy.”

 

Jeremy nodded, accepting the headphones with a grin. For a moment, he nodded his head to the beat before he turned and launched himself off the edge of the precipice and landed lightly on the first column.

 

He hopped gracefully to the next and quickly jumped forwards to avoid the swinging saw blade. Michael could tell, from years of video game experience, that the music Jeremy had picked matched the rhythm of the obstacles perfectly.

 

He just saw Rich and Jake gaping as Sbarro just happily chirped as they all watched Jeremy go. Jeremy avoided all of the swinging obstacles, slamming ones, and everything in between as he leaped across. “Yeah, you wouldn’t think he’d be as graceful as he is from a glance. Looks can be deceiving though,” Michael pridefully hummed out.

 

Jeremy ended up flipping over a blade which would have taken out his ankles, which earned a cheer from Michael and Rich. Jake cheered quietly, so as not to startle Sbarro, who was chirping excitedly.

 

Jeremy made it to the end with very little trouble, landing comfortably on the other side with a little bow. His landing was perfect, Michael noted proudly, legs together and everything.

 

He started looking around for a way across before he eventually looked back to the gap. Without a word, he knelt down and pressed his hands to the ground. The ground trembled and suddenly thick roots sprouted from the ground beneath Jeremy; they twisted across the gap and latched onto the rocky ledge of the other side. A number of thinner roots tangled between the thicker ones, making one solid bridge. Eventually, once the bridge was fully formed, Michael saw Jeremy stumble backwards and fall flat on his back.

 

“You alright over there? Still conscious?” Michael called, and felt relieved when he saw a thumbs-up from where Jeremy was lying down. “OK good, you nerd.” With that, he tested the bridge a few times, pressing his foot down to find it completely sturdy, before rushing across to check on Jeremy.

 

He heard the others following along behind him as he knelt down beside Jeremy, practically beaming down at him before he took the hand that had given him a thumbs up. “Hey, you nerd, don’t think I didn’t catch you Elric-ing it up. You didn’t have to do any of that and you know it.”

 

‘Made it easier,’ Jeremy signed with a weak grin. ‘You recognized it anyway so who’s the nerd now?’ A small trickle of blood dripped out of Jeremy’s nose but he already had a tissue in hand, catching the blood before it could run any further. He looked like he might pass out any second.

 

“Don’t Eleven out on me,” Michael muttered out as he took the tissue, carefully holding it against his nose before leaning down, quickly pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Go sleep, you need it. We’ll take a break and let you rest up.” He spoke with a fondness as he carefully took off the headphones from Jeremy with his freehand before quickly putting them on and reverting them back to earrings.

 

Jeremy nodded and weakly shifted a little closer to Michael with a small sigh. He shut his eyes and was out barely a second later.

 

“Is he okay?” Rich asked softly, peering over Michael’s shoulder. He and Jake stood a little behind Michael, watching with concern but also a proud sort of awe. Obviously they didn’t realise just how awesome Jeremy _actually_ was.

 

“Yeah, he’ll be fine, just needs to rest up. I don’t think he can take energy from plants like he normally does, so he has to rest to recover it like us heathens,” Michael explained before pressing a fond kiss against the crown of Jeremy’s head. “Let’s just take a break for now.”

 

“Sounds good, but how about we move a little further away from the cliff?” Jake offered as Sbarro chirped softly from his arms.

 

“Yeah, good idea,” he murmured out before shifting his arms, taking a deep breath, and standing up with Jeremy in his arms, bridal-style. Looks like all the exercise paid off for the only thing that truly mattered: carrying people (well, Jeremy, but shh).

 

Jeremy unconsciously nuzzled closer, a small smile slipping onto his features. Jake cooed at him, shooting Michael a teasing look, but Rich just looked happy that Jeremy was going to be okay.

 

They walked a little away, to just before the next possible turn, before setting up some sort of camp. Sbarro squirmed out of Jake’s arms and clumsily stumbled over to sit next to where Michael had perched with Jeremy. He sniffed at them both curiously before curling up next to them, letting out some soft whistles.

 

“Aww, you’re so sweet, thank you Sbarro,” Michael murmured as he ran his fingers through his plumage that he had before pressing a soft kiss to Jeremy’s temple, arms wrapping around him.

 

“We’ll take a shift, you rest up too. You guys sort of stayed up longer than we did last night and gave us a shorter shift,” Jake said, tone playfully teasing Michael. Well, it worked, his cheeks warming up a bit before he rested his head, cheek first, against Jeremy’s head.

 

“Ugh... I won’t say no to sleep though.” Michael shifted so both he and Jeremy were lying down and got himself comfortable. Sbarro rested his head on Michael’s stomach, lightly nuzzling Jeremy’s hand at the same time. Michael smiled at that even as he felt himself start to slip into sleep.

 

He gently rested his hand around Jeremy’s middle, mindlessly brushing his hand against the area as he felt his thoughts slipping away. Before he did fall asleep, he couldn’t help but be so fond and proud of Jeremy. Normally, he didn’t talk or brag about himself, but he sort of did, and he loved how Jeremy was learning to love himself more. He just hoped Jeremy would keep doing that, learning to love himself, because he deserved to know how amazing he was.


	24. Jeremy: The Grass is Greener On the Other Side... and So Is My Vision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies! Mara here, since Ari is prepping for a holiday. I’ll be your regular poster for the rest of this fic, but don’t worry! We’ve got all Ari’s notes so we can still hear from the best co-author ever even if she can’t post with me!
> 
> So this chapter is very intense. It was an intense one for me to write and it made Ari uncomfortable while we wrote it (that was the point). Let’s just say our boys, and their new friend Sbarro, aren’t taking to being in the maze for so long. Everyone is struggling... some more than others.
> 
> In other news, this has become our most popular fic yet, and my most popular one at all? Thank you all so much guys, you make dreams come true honestly. <3333 ilysm!!!
> 
> And now, a word from my favourite person, who is prepping for fun times!  
> ‘Hey guys, this is a bit more of an intense chapter. We get to see some troubles that everyone had by being in the labyrinth for so long. It’s a bit tense at points, and there is a brief loss of some senses and such. 
> 
> I hope you guys are loving everything, and lots of love to you guys!!! You guys make Mara and I’s day!!!’

A week. They had been in the maze for a full fucking week and Jeremy could tell they still were only about half way through. True, he had gotten used to ‘seeing’ through the hedges and plants around them, and had had gotten used to Sbarro half tripping him every hour or so, but Jeremy knew the others were struggling.

 

Jake was usually the one fighting off the monsters that came at them (at his own insistence), along with either Jeremy or Michael. It was clear he was starting to feel the subtle exhaustion that came from only getting a few hours break before needing to fight again. 

 

Rich still didn’t have a weapon of his own, so he was antsy and twitchy. Jeremy was starting to recognize some of his fidgets from some of the people at camp, particularly how he constantly fiddled with the beads around his neck. He had five.

 

Michael was suffering the worst though. He could deal with repetition usually, but Jeremy knew this as getting to be too much. He was fidgety and uncomfortable he and just generally exhausted by it all. He’d need a change of scenery soon or else he was liable to lose it.

 

Jeremy tried his best to keep them moving as fast as they could but it was slow going with how he had to read the plants, they had to fight off monster and deal with Jake’s limp. He felt like he was starting to lose his mind a little too.

 

Even with his music he was playing, Jeremy could tell Michael was keeping it together as best he could, though he was struggling. The ends of his hoodie strings, the aglets there (thank you, Phineas and Ferb), were chewed to hell and there was some fraying with the bottom of his hoodie hem. Michael was fiddling with his hoodie sleeve in his free hand at that point when Jeremy was able to check up on him, and he could see every little shake and twitch he had, how his eyes were constantly searching for something new to take on. He seemed to notice Jeremy’s gaze or felt it somehow, because Michael looked down at him and gave a shaky smile at best.

 

Jeremy returned it before stiffening. Something was up ahead, but it wasn’t a monster or anything from what he could tell. It was just something  _ different _ , something other than just hedges and hedges around with the towering redwoods above. Jeremy was so shocked by the feeling of different plants (there were  _ flowers _ ) that he didn’t realize that he had stopped walking entirely, or that his expression had shifted so one of surprise and almost awe.

 

Everyone else stopped too, it was dead quiet besides the faint hum from Michael’s headphones and Sbarro curiously chirping. “Remy? What is it?” Michael asked him, tone full of concern and worry before he felt Michael gently squeezed his arm.

 

As usual, it took Jeremy a moment to find his voice (this whole linking up with plant thing was starting to really mess with him). “There’s flowers up ahead.” Was his voice shaking a little? “Like a lot of flowers.” Jeremy’s head was swimming from the sudden influx of _ different _ and he wasn’t sure of himself anymore. Maybe he was too integrated?

 

“Wait, what? You’re not messing with us, right Specs?” Rich asked from behind him, disbelief in his voice as he heard Jake gasp from behind him. Michael was looking at him with wide eyes, still processing what Jeremy was saying.

 

Jeremy shook his head, trying to pull his hand away from the hedge but finding himself unable (or unwilling?) to do so. His head was caught in the grand variation, and he could almost feel the colors. There was... a large stone pavilion in the center, covered in moss. And the ground was covered in thick, soft grass. Flowers grew  _ over  _ the hedges, meaning they would be  _ covered _ . He almost couldn’t believe it.

 

He felt himself being tugged along then, and he felt himself pulled out of his vision to see the excited face of Michael staring at him. "Well don't just stand there, Remy, lead us there!" For the first time in days, Michael was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet as everyone else was cheering him along.

 

Jeremy pulled his hand away from the hedge at last, barely noticing the way the small vines had twisted around his hand. He took a shaky step forwards. Then another. And another and suddenly he was  _ sprinting _ off towards the garden. He didn’t register if anyone was following him, and a part of him didn’t even care. They could catch up, Jeremy just needed out of this monotony.

 

When he finally made it, the wave of _ new _ hit him like a truck. The stark difference was almost overwhelming, and he even saw a patch of flowers in the lush grass. He stopped, taking it all in, and almost didn't notice when the others ran by him, whooping and hollering until he registered the sound of their laughter. Blinking, he took in everyone running around, taking in all of this with hoots, hollers, and chirps, though Michael was just lying in the grass, laughing with such unadulterated joy as the ends of the flowers in the patch seemed to frame him.

 

Jeremy fell to his knees and let his fingers sink into the soft grass. It was so different from the hard dirt trails they had been following. Jeremy had almost _ forgotten  _ what this could be like. He leant back against the hedge, feeling the soft flower petals brush again his skin.

 

He felt himself almost get lost in this good feeling, watching everyone relaxing and laughing and enjoying this as he felt so tempted to just shut his eyes and relax. They deserved a break, to enjoy this, right?

 

Even if that was true, it didn't last for long. Jeremy didn't even realize his eyes were shut until he heard the chirping of Sbarro, gently nudging at him and making him open his eyes. Looking down at him, he saw Sbarro and noticed the worry and concern, his feathers slightly puffed as he looked back to the vast open space. Something was wrong.

 

Jeremy looked around dazedly. Sbarro knew better than any of them if there was danger around, which meant Jeremy had to try to figure out what was going on.

 

He saw a number of statues, all different ages and species and everything, all caught in a bought of euphoria scattered around the area, with even more in the pavilion. What he noticed was odd about them was that some, notably the younger ones, had what looked like modern technology. Like headphones and phones and a laptop on one of them. What? Classical statues didn’t have modern tech on them. And... one had a bronze sword. A proper celestial bronze sword.

 

These weren’t states, they were  _ people _ . What could... gorgon. Shit. “Gorgon! Guys, there’s a gorgon here!”

 

It seemed like none of them heard him, and when he looked, he couldn't really see anyone around. A sudden jolt of fear hit Jeremy, causing him to stand up as Sbarro stayed by his side and seemed to lead him. Trusting him, Jeremy followed Sbarro, trying to be careful where he looked.

 

After a minute and moving around some of the statues, which became more haunting with each passing second, he found Jake and Rich just lying against each other, laughing at some or another. Their hands were intertwined as Rich rested against Jake's chest, the two seemingly in a blissful state as they relaxed and enjoyed each other's company.

 

“Guys!” Jeremy hissed. “Guys, this is important! There’s a fucking gorgon around.” He hated to ruin their moment but this was a little more important.

 

Both of them looked up at Jeremy then, being pulled out of their moment with wide eyes. "Wait, what?" Jake asked, quickly sitting up along with Rich. 

 

As they sat up, Rich seemed to finally notice the statues around them before gasping. "Shit, you're right. Where the hell is Mell?"

 

“I don’t know!” Jeremy cried, panic overcoming him. Michael was missing. He could have been made a statue already! He could be _ dead _ ! He could be- no,  _ focus _ . There’s a way to find him.

 

Jeremy’s mind snapped to a razor sharp focus as he realized what he needed to do. He started stripping off his socks and shoes, getting his feet in the grass. 

 

“Whoa, what the hell, man?!” Jake cried indignantly as Jeremy’s sneaker landed next to him.

 

“I’m getting more contact with the plants here. They’re not conscious like the hedges, but they’ll work well enough to see through. The garden is too big and there’s not enough time.” Jeremy let his mind slip a little as he focused. The grass was all a little connected, he could use it to find Michael. Jeremy was a little surprised to find that not only was the grass all linked, the flowers themselves were too. It was like one giant harmonious ecosystem, almost like one big plant. And Jeremy could see  _ everything  _ in the garden. Michael, it had to be Michael, was off to his right, just a couple of bushes away. And another thing, a monstrous thing, was headed his way slowly.

 

Jeremy stated sprinting, pulling out his swords and keeping his eyes shut for now. He had to get to Michael before the Gorgon did.

 

He heard Jake and Rich yelling after him, but his focus was solely on Michael and getting to him. Jeremy used the link he had to be able to see, which was totally weird and reminded him a bit on how Toph saw the world through her earthbending-  _ focus _ , damnit!

 

When he made it to where Michael was, lounging around in the grass and flowers, he heard a sudden yelp. "Ow, you're stepping on me!" Shit, he was, right on his stomach. He quickly moved back as he saw, in his mind (this was super weird), Michael sit up. "What's hap- wait, why do you have your swords out? Is there something coming?"

 

Jeremy opened his eyes just long enough to see where Michael’s hand was (he wasn’t super accurate unless they were in full contact with a plant) and grabbed it. Then he closed his eyes and started tugging. “There’s a fucking Gorgon here, we’re in her lair! We need to move, now!” He managed to pull Michael to his feet and started tugging him away from the steadily approaching Gorgon. “She’s about a hundred feet to the south,” he hissed, tugged Michael north.

 

He felt himself no longer tugging, but quickly leading and guiding Michael away. "Oh shit, alright," Michael said, though he could hear the tense tone in his voice. The double whammy of sight and his hatred of snakes coming into play weren't good, he'd have to sit out for this one.

 

Okay, they had left the Gorgon in the dust for now, time to find the others. “Jake and Rich are this way,” Jeremy muttered, slowing them down and changing directions. He could feel their footsteps pounding against the grass. Sbarro was still nervous but was staying close to Jake from the feel of things. “We need to regroup and make a plan, we’ve got a couple of minutes before she’ll locate us.”

 

"I'll d-"

 

"No way, you aren't fighting her, give me your shortsword already. You've been holding out on me," Rich insisted. The reluctance of Jake could be felt in the air, but a huff could be heard as something (presumably the shortsword Jake summoned) was exchanged. "Thank you."

 

"Wait, I think I still have the mirror. I knew this was jinxing us in some way," Michael muttered out from beside him as he heard him take out the compact. "Rich, Jeremy can sorta see through the plants and stuff right now, so you need a way to see her without actually  _ seeing _ her."

 

"Aww, thanks Mell." 

 

"Just don't go dying on us," Michael muttered out, and he heard the compact get tossed and caught. "Jake and I'll go back and hide out of the garden or in a safe spot with Sbarro, and we'll stay blindfolded or something so we don't risk a chance of seeing her."

 

“Do we have something I can blindfold myself with first? I can’t risk accidentally taking a peek.” Jeremy murmured, squeezing Michael’s hand. He felt the demigod calm already in full effect, but there was another layer to it this time. He brushed it off for now. “She’s in the west edge of the garden right now, think she’s searching. Head east until you hit the stone pavilion and stay near it, but don’t go on it. I can’t see you otherwise.”

 

As he explained the Gorgon's directions, he heard shuffling and zipping and unzipping until he felt something wrap around his face. "Don't worry, it's just Jake, he grabbed my flannel that I got and he's wrapping it around you," Michael told him. "Jake, Sbarro, and I'll head down there and we won't go on the pavilion, don't worry. You just be careful."

 

“I will be.” Jeremy nodded, pressing a kiss to the back of Michael’s hand. “If you need me, pick a flower or start pulling up the grass. I’ll be there.”

 

"Alright, love you," Michael said, and he felt a kiss pressed against his forehead before Michael let go of his hand. "C'mon Jake, c'mon Sbarro." With that, he heard and 'saw' them go further away, to where he told them to go.

 

Beside him now, he felt Rich practically  _ buzzing _ with energy. "Alright, where is she now, Specs?"

 

Jeremy paused, then pointed with his swords. “I don’t want to fight her if we don’t have to. If it’s Medusa, we might be able to reason with her instead of having to hurt her.” Jeremy knew the original legend. He refused to hunt this woman like an animal, he would talk, reason, hopefully befriend. He didn’t want to hurt her and wouldn’t unless he had to.

 

"Uh... You wanna do  _ what _ now? I know you're all zen and one with nature as you're being connected with it, but I think you're talking a little crazy there. She's turned people into statues, I don't think we're really going to be  _ able _ to talk to her," Rich pointed out from his side.

 

“If it’s Medusa, then there’s hope. She was turned to this as a gift to protect her, I refuse to be like the ones who hurt her,” Jeremy growled, striding towards where he could sense her.

 

“And if it’s _ not _ Medusa?” Rich asked.

 

“Then gods help us all. Medusa was born human, and is mortal. Her sisters aren’t.”

 

"I mean... nevermind," Rich muttered out from beside Jeremy as he walked along with him. "You let me know when we're getting close, I need to know when to get my mirror fully ready."

 

“Will do. Don’t worry, if it looks like it’s not gonna work, you can take as many swings at her as you like. I just don’t want to let  _ us _ become monsters.” Jeremy smirked, holding out his arm to stop Rich. “She’s over there, maybe two hundred feet.”

 

"Alright." He heard and felt Rich shift around, and he just hoped it was enough for Rich to not get turned to stone. "OK, this is gonna be super weird, but I got this."

 

Jeremy nodded but scowled a little. He couldn’t fight while it was so fuzzy, so vague. He needed more clarity. Jeremy let some of the grass, which had been lightly plucking at his feet, twist up and around his ankles. Instantly, the world snapped into a brighter sort of clarity. The pressure on the ground was more present, to the point where Jeremy could tell how someone was  _ leaning _ (Rich was standing backwards and leaning over a little to look in the mirror), and he could feel the chemicals in the air seeping from everything. He could pinpoint Rich a lot clearer now, including where his face was thanks to his breathing.

 

“This way, lets go.”

 

He moved along with Rich, eventually feeling that they were closing in on the Gorgon. Mentally, he saw her, with a lot more clarity as they closed in on her. She turned, and could feel the surprise radiating off of her to see them not instantly turn to stone. “Wh- you two look  _ ridiculous _ .” 

 

“Why thank you,” Rich said from beside him, and he ‘saw’ him pretend to flip his hair.

 

Jeremy could sense the dozen tiny mouths of her snakes swimming and writhing, making Jeremy shift uncomfortably. Still, he was pretty certain this was Medusa. He hoped he was right.

 

“Lady Medusa, please, we don’t want to fight. These are just precautions so we can talk,” Jeremy tried, trying to say calm. “We just want to leave in peace.”

 

He heard her laugh from where she stood, and it sounded like the snakes on her head were hissing along with her. “Well, good thing I don’t want to fight either. I just want to make nice statues of you all, so how about we talk about what you want to look like? If you’re nice enough, I won’t smash you after I turn you!”

 

The radiating feeling of ‘I told you so’ coming off of Rich was strong.

 

Jeremy got into a slightly more defensive stance, but still didn’t move to attack. Medusa didn’t move either. “Is that what you told Sammy when he recruited you?” Jeremy asked, tapping Rich’s left leg with a small piece of ivy. He was surprised but sort of nodded, he understood that Jeremy wanted him to start moving left. Jeremy started moving right.

 

“He never recruited me, _ he _ came here where I’ve hidden myself, to protect myself from others. The only reason  _ he _ isn’t here is because he promised that he’d get more people to come here to turn, and he was right! There’s you two, that guy with a baby hippogriff, and the headphones-wearing guy,” she mused out. Jeremy wasn’t able to tell if she was focusing on him or Rich, or where her snakes were looking. “You and the hippogriff kid would look cute together as a couples statue.” She was talking to Rich. 

 

“Mm, nah, we’re rock solid together, but we have places to be.”

 

“They  _ are _ very cute together,” Jeremy agreed, “But why do you want to turn more people? Wouldn’t you rather just be left alone? That’s why Athena gave you this form in the first place, wasn’t it? So you wouldn’t be hurt by anyone who looked upon your beauty.” She was facing Rich but her snakes were facing Jeremy. No chance of a sneak attack, but Jeremy wasn’t about launch the first one. Rich could if he wanted to (Jeremy knew they were past diplomacy), but Jeremy wasn’t solid enough with his new clarity yet to be able to launch an effective attack yet.

 

“This is a curse. No one can look upon me anymore without turning to stone! I begged her for another way to protect me from the horrible men, but she denied me that! So I came here, wanting to protect and shield myself, but more and more people came. She refused to see that she made me a monster, so I became one to prove it to her. Now she finally sees what she’s done to me, but I don’t want to change.”

 

“I mean, you look  _ fabulous _ , but why?” Rich asked, and he could feel the irritation radiating off of Medusa. 

 

“So I could enjoy killing mortals. Seeing that last looks on their faces is always so nice, but it’s especially satisfying to see those who were so  _ annoying _ getting smashed. After all I went through, I’m allowed that much, right? I just want my peace and quiet in this maze, and anyone who bothers that has to go.”

 

“Then let us go,” Jeremy suggested with a shrug, finally grabbing her attention fully. Perfect. “I mean, I haven’t seen you. And I doubt we could find your garden again, lovely flowers by the way, so why not just let use leave?”

 

“No way, you’ve already disturbed m-“ A cacophony of hisses and a cry filled the air, and he couldn’t help but grin as he knew Rich hopped back. “ _ This _ is why, you ingrates! I had to stop you before you got me! I cannot wait to crush your-  _ Augh _ !”

 

“Then less talking, more fighting.”

 

“We wouldn’t attack of you weren’t gonna make us stone.” Jeremy grinned as he launched himself towards Medusa, slicing off a few snakes before darting backwards. He wrapped her legs up in thick ivy. “Like, I asked if we could be allowed to leave. I asked  _ very  _ nicely, especially for me.” Now that he had a lock on her, it was easy to tell her movements.

 

“I came here to not be disturbed, and you all had to come in and _ ruin _ it- I don’t have to explain myself to you lot!” He felt her suddenly jolt her leg a few times, eventually breaking free of the ivy. Before he could get another thick vine around her, he was suddenly hit and knocked back by the familiar form of Rich, getting his verbal warning a bit too late.

 

Damnit! Jeremy should have seen her coming. He needed more clarity! As he climbed to his feet, Jeremy stripped off his jacket and tied it around his waist, letting the vines crawl up his arms. The hairs on his arms stood up as he became more aware of shifts in the air (like those cool ferns his dad told him about!). Now it was almost no different from seeing, just with vibrations, pressure, and chemicals rather than light. Now he could fight. 

 

Jeremy darted close to Medusa just as she took a swipe at him. He managed to dodge her grip and slice at her arm. It didn’t seem like he managed to cut it off, but it was severely damaged, maybe unusable. Jeremy slipped around her snakes as he shot out of her reach.

 

Her and her snakes hissed as she backed up. “You could have been beautiful statues!”

 

“We’re  _ already _ works of art, thank you very much.”

 

“ _ Augh _ !” Before Jeremy or Rich could make another attack, Medusa bolted. Jeremy and Rich both went to follow, but one of the statues that had been perched around suddenly flew, hitting Rich square in the back as he tried to dodge, somehow not shattering. Another barreled through the air, crashing against Jeremy himself and the vines that were wrapped around his limbs.

 

Jeremy could sense that Medusa was headed straight towards where Michael and Jake were. They would be sitting ducks! He felt his anger spike at the thought of that, and vines shot out of the ground, lifting the statue off of him. He did the same for Rich as he scrambled to his feet but he didn’t wait around to see if Rich was okay. Jeremy had to save their boyfriends.

 

By the time Jeremy got there, she was already there, so close to the blindfolded boys (with their jackets). It looked like they had been in the process of trying to go, but Medusa was there, squatting in front of them, inches away from Michael’s face in particular. Sbarro was curled up and buried against Jake’s chest, pathetically chirping in fear as her snakes snapped close to them. 

 

“Come on, don’t you want to look?” she asked, tone sickly sweet. “Aren’t you curious? You have to be  _ so _ tired, wouldn’t it just be better to not be tired anymore? To not be scared?” Her hand was wrapped around Michael’s wrists, holding them in a tight grip and away from the ground. “Doesn’t that sound so nice? After  _ everything _ you’ve been through?”

 

Jeremy didn’t say a word. He didn’t need to. Instead, he focused and shot a thick rose vine from the ground and stabbed her straight through the chest. She screeched and started gasping for breath, letting go of Michael’s wrists and turning her head to face Jeremy. 

 

“H-how? You’re blind,” she rasped as Jeremy strode over. In a fluid motion, he sliced cleanly through her neck, her body instantly crumbling to dust. Her head fell into Michael’s lap, the snakes screaming and squirming for a moment before they too died. Jeremy picked it up and tossed it away into a bush so it wasn’t visible anymore. They could decide what to do with it later.

 

Michael was stock still except for some trembling, as he was practically splattered with golden dust, head to toe with a good portion in his lap. Jake, after a moment and once the head was tossed, quickly lifted his makeshift blindfold, eyes wide at what he saw as Rich ran over, mirror no longer out. “Holy shit, what just happened?”

 

“Jeremy went all Poison Ivy on that bitch and shanked her with a vine. And I think he cut off her head,” Rich explained, collapsing next to Jake and wrapping his arms around him instantly. “You’re clear to look either way.” Jeremy didn’t really hear, he was too focused on Michael. 

 

Gently, Jeremy took Michael’s hands and rested them on Jeremy’s shoulders, then gently cupped Michael’s cheek with one hand and brushed him off with the other. He felt like there was...  _ something  _ else he should be doing, but he couldn’t really think of what. Slowly, so Michael knew what he was doing, Jeremy slipped the makeshift blindfold off of Michael’s face.

 

Michael managed to move then, hands hesitant before he helped to take the blindfold off (he was trembling still). He looked at Jeremy then, eyes wide. “I... Remy...” It seemed like he wanted to say more, but he was at a loss of words or was too overwhelmed... or maybe both. Probably both.

 

Jeremy shot him a gentle smile and pressed his finger to Michael’s lips. He didn’t need to speak, just calm and ground himself. Then Jeremy got back to brushing him off, his motions sweet and soft and gentle. He didn’t want to overwhelm Michael anymore than he already was. Jeremy lightly tugged on the earring chain, asking if Michael wanted his music.

 

Michael just nodded then, letting Jeremy tug it properly before his headphones popped into existence. He relaxed a little more at that, though still was tense and shaking as Jeremy continued to dust him off.

 

Jeremy relaxed a little too, glad Michael was okay. He wasn’t sure quite what had come over him when Medusa was going after Michael, just a sort of instinct to protect him, regardless of how brutal his actions were. He was glad for it, in any case. 

 

Once Michael was all dusted off, Jeremy turned to face Jake and Rich. They both seemed to be okay, just a little shaken. Everyone (except Jeremy) was giving off high levels of fear to the point where it was hard to decipher anything else, even if it was all calming down. Jeremy could just about make out levels of concern coming from the other two, and Sbarro was curious again.

 

The little baby cocked his head to the side, looking up at Jeremy before curiously chirping. He reached over and gently nudged him, prompting Jake to look over and get a good look at Jeremy. "H-  _ holy shit _ , what happened to you? I know Rich said you went all Poison Ivy on her, but holy  _ shit _ ."

 

Jeremy shrugged, not really understanding his freak out. He just sort of had vines on him, right? He wasn’t sensing anything wrong with that, or anything wrong with himself.

 

Jake frowned as he looked up at him as Sbarro curiously nipped at Jeremy's pants, trying to get past the vines and accidentally scraping them a few times in the process.

 

Jeremy flinched back in pain. Okay, that was a little weird. Maybe he had pinched some skin or something. He gently stroked Sbarro’s beak to make sure he knew he wasn’t in trouble but then Jeremy scooted back a bit, out of his reach. The vines around him sort of shifted a little, but were otherwise still and undamaged. No problem at all.

 

"Mister Boss Man, why aren't you freaking out a bit more about suddenly being the new reboot of Poison Ivy?" Jake asked as Michael looked at Jeremy properly, eyes wide again as he seemingly checked him out, still having his headphones on.

 

Jeremy shrugged again. He wasn’t sure what Jake was really getting at or why everyone else was so freaked. The concern and fear skyrocketed again and Jeremy coughed a little from the intensity. Maybe... if he took his blindfold off? Were they worried about that or something? He untied the flannel and let it drop, before picking it up and holding it in his lap.

 

Michael moved over to him, crawling before plopping himself to sit down next to Jeremy. He looked Jeremy over with a frown before reaching over, carefully resting his slightly-shaking hand against his throat, thumb against the hollow of it. "Jeremy, can you answer me? Like... verbally, like how I'm talking to you right now?" he asked, voice soft but still there.

 

That was a stupid question, of course Jeremy could speak! It was one thing he was really good at! But when Jeremy opened his mouth to say something to reassure Michael, or to try to calm the others, it was like his voice just... didn’t exist anymore. He tried to access it, but nothing came out. Shakily, Jeremy lifted his hands from the flannel and signed, ‘I can’t speak.’

 

At that, Michael's eyes instantly darted to the vines around him. "Disconnect yourself from the vines, they're doing something to you. You haven't had this much access to plant stuff before, this can't be good for you to go full-blown Poison Ivy."

 

Jeremy nodded, starting to tremble a little. Then he realised one glaringly obvious flaw in that plan. ‘I won’t be able to see then.’

 

“Just open your eyes, dude,” Rich suggested and duh, that was the most obvious thing ever. So Jeremy did, he opened his eyes to- nothing. He couldn’t see anything. Just the same semi vision that he was getting from the vines.

 

‘I can’t see,’ he signed and he hoped his words were clear enough to understand through his trembling. ‘I can’t see anything. Mikey, I can’t see!’

 

He felt Michael's hands resting against his cheeks then, thumbs rubbing against his skin as Michael softly reassured him. "You're probably just stuck in plant-vision mode, Jeremy. You need to disconnect from them in order to see properly again, trust me on this."

 

Jeremy was holding back his own panic but he nodded and tried to force the vines off of him. For a second, they wouldn’t go, but then they slowly started to wither and die. Except it was  _ painful _ , like trying to hold your breath for ages. The urge to give in was almost too strong. The only thing that kept Jeremy going was Michael’s gentle touches and reassurances. Once all the vines were off of him, Jeremy opened his eyes again, but this time was met with nothing. No plant sense and no vision, just darkness and when he tried to call for help, nothing came out. The only way he knew he was still there was thanks to the gentle hands on his face and the sounds of the others around him.

 

He tried to sign again but he couldn’t be certain how clear his words were. He couldn’t see to tell how badly his shaking was affecting it. ‘I still can’t see. Please help, I can’t see.’

 

"Hey, hey, it's OK, just listen to me," he heard Michael say, and Jeremy knew that he was crying, could feel his tears falling, but he somehow managed to nod. "You're... you probably need time to readjust, like after you get those weird vision things after some eye exams and you have to wear those dark frames and can't drive. You're going to be fine Jeremy, I promise." He felt a soft kiss to his forehead, one that lingered, before it pulled away.

 

Okay. Okay, Jeremy could trust Michael. He had to, he was helpless otherwise. Blind and unable to call for help? He was just a small snack for any passing monster.

 

Jeremy carefully followed where he could sort of feel the heat coming off Michael, curling up against him and trying to calm his silent sobs. Out of nowhere, he felt something feathered brush against his arm and he couldn’t help but flinch away with fear. Sbarro’s sad chirp made guilt flood his system, but he wasn’t really able to do much to stop his shaking enough to reassure the hippogriff.

 

"Hey, hey, it's OK. You're fine. He's fine, you just need to warn him before you do anything, Sbarro," Michael reassured both him and the baby before he slowly felt Michael's arms moving around him. The other telegraphed his movements verbally for him until he was pulled into a close embrace. 

 

"We'll watch out right now, just in case," he heard Rich say, and Jake just agreed.

 

Jeremy wasn’t sure how long he stayed there, curled up and trying to contain his panic. It wasn’t changing, he still couldn’t see. He was still _ blind _ . Jeremy just knew that he needed to stay as close to Michael as possible, Michael would protect him now.

 

Eventually, Jeremy noticed that his silent gasps for breath got to be a little less silent and a little more raspy. It wasn’t much but it was a sound, right? Maybe...- “Mikey, I’m scared,” he managed to rasp out. It was muted and sounded like sandpaper but it was still a sound from his own voice. Thank _ fuck _ . He wasn’t totally helpless anymore.

 

He felt Michael shift a little against him before Michael told him he was going to move his fingers through Jeremy's hair. As he did that, Michael muttered out, "It's OK to be scared right now. You're able to talk now though, so you're making progress. I'm going to kiss your forehead." And he felt that kiss linger against his forehead before it went away.

 

Jeremy relaxed a little at the gentle touches. How could he not? It was  _ Michael _ . “I don’t like not seeing. It feels like forgetting,” he whimpered, pressing closer to what he assumed was Michael’s neck. “Don’t think I can do the navigation thing for a bit. Don’t want to risk it.”

 

"I wouldn't let you do it again so soon, don't worry," Michael told him. "I can only imagine what you're going through, Remy... You'll be fine though, I'm not going to let you go until you're better."

 

“It feels like forgetting and I hate it,” Jeremy mumbled. It was like now he had found his voice, he didn’t want to stop using it. Now he  _ knew _ what it was like to be totally mute and he couldn’t handle it again.

 

"You couldn't talk but you got your voice back. You'll be able to see soon, I promise," Michael reassured him as Jeremy felt him gently squeeze. "Also, Sbarro's coming close, I think he wants to try to comfort you."

 

“Okay.” Jeremy nodded. “Help me reach him? I don’t want to poke his eye or something.” Jeremy felt Michael’s hand gently grasp his wrist and guide his hand out just a little. He didn’t even flinch when his hand came into contact with feathers. “Hey buddy. It’s okay, I’m gonna be fine,” Jeremy murmured, just as much for himself as it was for Sbarro. He felt a soft weight settle in his lap, and since his hand was above it, he assumed that it was Sbarro’s head. “Thank you. You’re a big sweetheart, you know that?” Having something else to focus on really helped a lot, and it helped to keep Jeremy calm.

 

He heard Sbarro's soft chirps and whistles before the weight in his lap nuzzled against his leg. Michael laughed from behind Jeremy. "He really is a big sweetie. He just wants to give you a lot of love and attention," Michael muttered out. "I'm gonna kiss your temple." Jeremy felt a long kiss pressed against one of his temples then.

 

Jeremy moved his free hand and lightly ran his fingers up Michael’s neck and rested them on his jaw. Then he turned his head and blinked a few times (he only knew his eyes were open thanks to the need to blink) before pressing a slightly clumsy kiss to the other side of Michael’s face (he was aiming for somewhere around the jaw or cheek area, he hoped he managed it.)

 

He felt himself kiss somewhere soft, but he heard sudden laughter burst out from Michael at that. "Oh my- you almost kissed my glasses, Remy," Jeremy heard Michael say. "Tell me where you want t'kiss me and I'll guide you there. How's that sound?"

 

“I was aiming for your cheek,” Jeremy grumbled a little, feeling a little better even without his vision as his panic lessened considerably. His voice was sounding stronger every moment. His sight couldn’t be too far behind. 

 

Jeremy felt Michael shift and his head gently guided and he pressed a soft kiss to Michael’s cheek. “Now I wanna kiss your nose.” Michael chuckled at that but still guided him up and he pressed another kiss to Michael’s nose.

 

“Wanna kiss your lips,” he murmured, eyes slipping shut as he let himself be guided once more.

 

He felt Michael's lips gently move against his, the kiss lingering for a few moments before Michael pulled back, chuckling a little. "You're getting greedy, aren't you?" Michael teased. "What're you gonna wanna kiss next? Or are you all kissed out?"

 

Jeremy’s eyes fluttered open and he was about to ask for another kiss on the lips when he froze. He could just about make out a hazy outline of Michael. He blinked. And again. Every blink seemed to make it clearer so he started trying to focus on parts, trying to pick out specific details if he could. His eyes darted around wildly as he took it all in and he sort of half forgot that he was in the middle of talking with Michael.

 

"Remy? Is it coming back?" Michael asked, voice soft and gentle as he assumed that he was looking right at him. "Are you OK?"

 

Jeremy just about wanted to cry again (this quest had really broken his ‘don’t cry’ rule, hadn’t it?) because he could see again. It wasn’t much, but he was certain he could just about make out Michael’s face. Jeremy reached up and cupped Michael’s cheek with a wide smile. “There you are,” he hiccuped, choking back the happy tears. “I can see you again.”

 

He could faintly see (and feel) tears starting to fall down Michael's cheeks. "You can? Oh thank god Jeremy." He felt Michael's arms wrap tighter around him, bringing him in close. "Holy shit, oh my god."

 

Jeremy melted into the hold but didn’t close his eyes. Instead he looked over Michael’s shoulder and forced his eyes to focus on whatever he could. Flowers. Statues. Ivy. Rich and Jake making out. Okay, he didn’t need to see that one. And when he pulled back and looked up and Michael properly, his eyes focusing and just about able to make out _ color  _ (he didn’t know how much he missed seeing color until it came back), he actually started sobbing a little.

 

Michael just took the lead then, cradling him and holding him close as Sbarro softly chirped in his lap. "Hey, you're alright now, you're OK," he told Jeremy, fingers alternating between moving through his hair and wiping away his tears.

 

Jeremy leant into the touch, kissing Michael’s palm and holding it against his cheek. “I’m crying because I’m  _ happy _ , Mikey. I can see you. I can see  _ colors _ . And it’s just-“ He cut himself off, taking a shuddering breath and leaning into Michael’s touch, eyes drooping but not shutting yet. “M’just really happy.”

 

Michael just let out a laugh at that, one that lingered before pressing gentle kisses against his face. "I know, I can tell, I'm just... I'm..." He let out a wet laugh this time before resting his forehead against Jeremy's. "This has just been an overwhelming day."

 

“It really has,” Jeremy agreed softly. His eyes darted wildly around Michael’s face as he tried to take it all in. Gods, Michael was just so beautiful, how could Jeremy have willingly gone without this? Plant vision didn’t have anything on the real deal. Not the subtle lines and edges nor the gentle blush or even the raw emotion in Michael’s eyes. He was utterly captivated and couldn’t have looked away if he tried.

 

Those eyes holding the raw emotion looked down at him, fondness and adoration radiating as the owner of them snickered. "What're you doin'? Are you checking me out or something?"

 

“Yup,” Jeremy agreed instantly. “Just appreciating all of this.” He cupped Michael’s cheeks with both hands and keep looking him over, eyes lingering on his (perfectly kissable) lips for a moment. Gods, getting a whole sense back really was a rush of endorphins, wasn’t it?

 

Laughter escaped those lips as he kept his gaze on them. "You know, instead of just staring, you can actually  _ do _ something with those lips you're ogling."

 

“Flirt,” Jeremy accused playfully before leaning up and capturing Michael’s lips in a sweet and honestly slightly desperate kiss. Jeremy was a little overwhelmed and he needed an outlet. Kissing Michael was not only one of his favorite things to do, it also helped to keep him tethered to right here and now. It was impossible to think of anything else.

 

Only when they needed to catch their breath did they pull away, Michael resting his forehead back against Jeremy's as he laughed. "A little needy shit, aren't you?" Michael teased as he stared fondly down at Jeremy.

 

“Most definitely,” Jeremy agreed, relaxing entirely. His vision seemed to be totally back to normal and his panic was almost all gone (small fragments still were there but he could deal with that slowly). He felt calm wash over him as he looked down at the little chestnut and white hippogriff still resting in his lap. Sbarro gazed up at him contentedly.

 

“You’re a very sweet baby, you know that? Very patient and well behaved,” he praised gently. Sbarro chirped happily.

 

Michael cooed softly at Sbarro before scratching underneath his chin. "He's such a sweet little bean," he muttered out, fondness in his tone before he rested his head gently against Jeremy's. "He was so worried about you and has stayed with you this entire time."

 

“I’m sorry I freaked out when you first touched me, Sbarro, but I’m so glad you stayed,” Jeremy cooed, leaning into Michael heavily. Now this was all over, he was exhausted, physically, mentally and emotionally.

 

“I keep doing this. I do something kinda cool or epic and then I need to be fished out of some shit. My prediction back before Lotus was correct,” Jeremy grumbled, still stroking Sbarro gently.

 

At that, he heard a sound of confusion come from Michael. "Wh-  _ oh _ . Remy, if it wasn't for you, we'd be dead or all captured a long time ago, so don't start with that shit," Michael told him before he felt Michael prod his side.

 

“I’m gonna start with that shit because I need to vent it! Even if I do help out a lot, I keep needing to be pulled out of Hell directly after. It sucks and is really starting to take a toll on me.” Jeremy didn’t shout or even get upset, he just explained calmly with a small sigh. He kept stroking Sbarro. “I’m just glad you guys have been spared the worst of it.”

 

"Remy, if I could, I'd do all the shit you could in your place. I don't want you to keep having to do this and have this toll taken on you." Michael just sighed as Jeremy felt him wrap his arms a little more snug around him. "I... I hate seeing you go through all of this. I wish I could do something more, to not even have you go through that shit, you know?"

 

“I know you would, which is exactly why I keep pushing you out the way,” Jeremy admitted with a small fond smile. “You’ve got enough shit to deal with, you don’t need anything extra added on. And you’re better at cleaning up my messes anyways.” Jeremy nuzzled closer. “I’d take it all on again a thousand times over to spare you any of it. Maybe only a hundred for Jake and Rich.”

 

"You can't keep taking all these hits for me, Jeremy. Let me take some of them and stop being my punching bag and my shield, please." Looking at Michael, he could see the honesty and slight desperation in his eyes. "You've always done that, so just let me handle it for once."

 

“You only ever fight back if I’m involved,” Jeremy pointed out quietly. “Otherwise you just let them hit you until you pass out. Why do you think I started doing it in the first place?”

 

"That was before. Do I let that happen anymore? Don't I actually fight back now?" Michael asked him, voice quiet as well.

 

Jeremy was quiet for a moment. “I don’t know,” he admitted. “I haven’t really given you a chance to fight back before I involve myself.”

 

"Can you give me that chance instead of diving in and stopping me?"

 

“I can try. Gonna have to work out that bit of programming though, it’s kinda deeply ingrained.” Jeremy chuckled, nodding. Michael was right, he  _ did  _ need to stop using himself as a human shield all the time. He needed to take care of himself sometimes too.

 

"I'll try to help you with that, but  _ please _ do try," Michael encouraged before pressing a lingering kiss to Jeremy's forehead. "You're more than just someone who takes the hits, Jeremy."

 

“If you say so, Mikey.” Jeremy sighed. He wasn’t really sure what else he brought to the table besides some obscure knowledge the occasional quip. Oh and gymnastics, that counted too considering the obstacle course.

 

"Thank you." Another kiss was placed to his forehead before he was held close. "I love you so much. You know that, right?"

 

“I do. I really do,” Jeremy assured him, cupping Michael’s cheeks again. “And you know how much I love you, right?”

 

"I do, and I'm so happy to know," Michael muttered out before pressing a soft kiss to Jeremy's lips. "So happy."

  
  
  


They had spent the rest of the day in the garden (after moving some of the statues away from the area they took) just to spend some time away from the monotony of the maze. Jeremy could tell it really boosted Michael, as well as Rich and Jake. Jeremy just knew he was grateful to not need to connect to the plants for the rest of the day. After losing his sight to them he was a little freaked. And he had been a little hesitant the next day, but after plenty of reassurances from Michael, Jeremy managed to do it without letting himself get any deeper than he needed to.

 

They were walking towards another open area (that always lead to trouble) when Jeremy felt it. “Weapons out, people, we’ve got something big up ahead. I’m saying at least seven foot.”

 

"Why can't we just go one day without any troubles?" Rich asked from behind him and Michael, hearing him take out the shortsword he kept from Jake.

 

"Because we're demigods and have the worst of luck?"

 

"Damn, you're right, Jakey-D. How'd I get lucky enough to get you though?" Michael faked gagging beside Jeremy then.

 

Jeremy chuckled and called back to them. “Short people attract good tall people. It’s to balance out the universe. That’s how I got lucky enough to end up with Mikey.” Jake fake gagged behind them, and every one giggled. “Seriously though, this is a big one, everyone be on your gu- _ ah _ !” Jeremy screeched as a hand (too big for the size of the creature!) reached over the hedge and grabbed him, pulling him back towards it. He struggled in its grasp, gagging at the smell of rotten flesh that rolled off it.

 

It, as it turns out, was a Minotaur. Seems like the mirror wasn’t the  _ only _ jinxed item, the golden thread was a clue too. “Guys! Help!” Jeremy screamed, struggling in the Minotaur’s grip and watching helplessly at the gap in the hedges where everyone would come through.

 

The Minotaur (not  _ the _ Minotaur, but ugh, whatever) just huffed as the others quickly made their way through the gap, weapons out and ready. Michael was at the front of the group, sword already flaming. "Hey, Yaoi Hands!" It looked right down at Michael then, and his eyes were wild as he sent a blast of flames right at his chest. Even after it yelled, it didn't let Jeremy go. In fact, he held on tighter to him. "Let him go and pick on someone your own size!"

 

Jeremy was starting to find it  _ very _ hard to breath and really wanted to be put down, but he was helpless to do anything but squirm and shout profanity at the giant cow. His arms were trapped by his side so he couldn’t even grab his swords to help out or try to escape.

 

All he could do was watch when he wasn't shouting, which was pointless since it's attention seemed to  be entirely on his friends. They were starting to fight the Minotaur, and seemed to be doing pretty well. Jake got a few arrows off on it before being knocked _ through _ one of the hedges, and it sounded like he skidded across the ground. Rich shouted out to him (and Jake thankfully called back), eyes wide as Michael leaped up and hit the Minotaur, sword flaming, into its neck.

 

The Minotaur furiously screamed (well, it sounded like a very angry cow mooing, but it was a  _ lot _ more intimidating than that) before Michael got grabbed, yanked with his sword out of and away from its throat as golden dust started to trickle out, before being chucked into the ground and kicked back with it's hoof, landing him in a mess of shrubbery, blood welling and dripping down from his temple as he groaned.

 

“Michael!” Jeremy was in a panic, and would likely be hyperventilating if he could could actually get a breath in. Unfortunately (or fortunately), he couldn’t and so was left gasping and helpless to watch as the minotaur started towards Michael, obviously going for the finishing blow.

 

Suddenly, Rich was below him, standing in front of Michael and waving his arms wildly. “Hey! Rotten lump of discount steak! Over here! That’s right, focus on me! On me!” he yelled, shuffling to the side and drawing the minotaur’s attention away from Michael.

 

Jeremy could see Michael stirring a little from the shrubbery he was stuck in, but didn't do much else for now. "You think you're so impressive, huh? You ain't got  _ shit  _ on us!" The Minotaur huffed and went to stomp down on Rich, but he was too nimble, getting right out of the way as he haughtily laughed at it. " _ That's _ the best you got? Give me a challenge, unless that really  _ is _ your best? Pathetic!" 

 

That seemed to just piss it off, especially when Rich pretended to wave a cape. "That's right, come to papa!" And charge it did, grabbing for Rich. When it did, though, Rich jumped up into the air, slashing through its hand before it's hand dropped, turning into golden dust. It howled out in pain before Rich hopped up, grabbing it by one of its horns, and stabbing it in the face and slashing down and across. "Don't fuck with my friends." With that, as he held a horn in his hand, the rest of it disintegrated into a huge pile of golden dust.

 

Jeremy shakily pushed himself up off the ground, coughing as he tried to get enough air in his lungs. “Holy shit, Richard, you saved us. Thanks! You get Jake, I’ll go check Michael?” Jeremy grinned before turning serious, crawling over to Michael when he got a nod. His breathing was still normal (Jeremy was resisting the urge to keep coughing, his voice would get damaged) and the injury on his head didn’t actually look too bad, it was just bleeding heavily thanks to it being a head wound. Jeremy scooted him into his lap and started digging around in Michael’s backpack for the bandages and the small flask of nectar Hera had stashed in it for exactly this sort of emergency. It would help to make sure no concussions left any permanent damage.

 

Thankfully, he found it hidden in the front pocket, and he took them out before starting to work on wrapping Michael's head injury. Jeremy was sure to apply pressure as he wrapped it before managing to coax Michael to a conscious enough state where he could drink a sip of nectar. Michael coughed a few times after drinking it before letting out a shaky sigh, curling unconsciously up to Jeremy.

 

From the gap in the hedges, he saw Rich coming in, Jake's arm over his shoulder as Sbarro was nudging them forward, behind the couple as he softly whistled. "'M fine Sbarro, thanks," Jake muttered out, looking a little roughed up with a lot of dirt covering his clothes, along with some leaves and twigs sticking out of his hair and off his clothes. 

 

"Jake's good, just scraped to hell. Got some nectar into him to help with his soreness and any possible concussions he may have gotten. How's Mell doing?" Rich asked, Jake's backpack slung over his shoulder as he walked over with him. Sbarro sniffed Jake over, nudging him before going to check Michael over.

 

“He’s down for the count, he has a concussion at the very least so I got some nectar in him, and bandaged up his head.” Jeremy lightly squeezed Michael as he shifted, still unconscious. Jeremy smiled gently as Sbarro nudged him. “He’s okay, buddy. Just needs some rest.”

 

Jake nodded before looking more carefully at Jeremy with careful eyes. “And what about you? You were held and squeezed to hell in that thing’s hold,” he pointed out, concern in his voice as Sbarro rested his head against Michael then.

 

“Breathing’s a little hard. Maybe bruised some ribs? And some bruising around my arms and stuff. But I’m fine, it’s manageable,” Jeremy reassured him. He was a little sore and his throat was a little raw from gasping so hard for breath, but otherwise he felt fine. To be honest, this was almost  _ pleasant _ in comparison to what he’d dealt with on the quest so far.

 

Jake still looked him over with concern before sighing. “Alright. I’d say drink some nectar, but you’re not going to,” he muttered out before looking down at Sbarro, who was now nuzzling against Michael and softly whistling with worry.

 

“We have limited stock, I can manage without it,” Jeremy pointed out, shifting a little so Sbarro could cuddle up to Michael properly. Jeremy knew how much the hippogriff soothed Michael in the absence of Hades. “Don’t worry, buddy, he’s gonna be just fine. If I’ve recovered from worse with mortal medicine, he can definitely recover with a little nectar.”

 

“Well, let’s sit and wait for a little bit until Mell’s awake and able to move,” Rich suggested as he looked around. “Then we have to get going. You said we were close, so we have to keep going.”

 

“Yeah, we’re about a day or two out from what I can tell.“ Jeremy nodded, lightly running his fingers through Michael’s hair. “You guys wanna sit down? He’ll be up within five minutes if he’s anything like me, but he’ll need at least half an hour to regain his balance properly.”

 

They nodded and sat as they waited, turning their backs a little to the two so they each could have their own privacy. Rich and Jake started talking about something as they patiently waited. 

 

After a few minutes (Jeremy knew himself and Michael too well, it was a little scary at times), Michael started to stir. Grumbling under his breath, Michael leaned into Jeremy’s hand that was running through his hair. Sbarro looked up, curiously chirping as Michael shifted a little.

 

“Hey, Mikey. How’re you feeling?” Jeremy murmured, still stroking Michael’s hair gently. He chuckled a little when Michael’s first reaction was to start gently stroking Sbarro, who immediately relaxed into his touch, whistling happily.

 

“Ugh, my head’s killing me, but I’m OK,” Michael muttered out as he slowly blinked his eyes open. When he focused up on Jeremy, his other hand came up and gently cupped his cheek. “You’re OK though, what happened? I remember getting slammed an’ tossed, and I saw Rich... distractin’ the cow man from finishing me off before I passed out...”

 

“Rich was a badass and basically saved us single handedly. Stopped me being crushed and killed it,” Jeremy enthused softly, leaning into Michael’s hand. “I’m not too bad thankfully, just a little bruised. But you have a mild concussion and we need to rest for a bit.”

 

His answer seemed to get Michael thinking, brows furrowed in though before humming. “I... Alright.” Michael’s eyes glanced over to where Rich and Jake sat, just as Rich started to shoot his arms out and about every which way, along with whatever he was saying.

 

Jeremy chuckled at Rich’s behaviour and turned his attention back to Michael. “I know you’re still wary of him, but I think you should give him a chance. He and I are actually a lot alike, so you might actually like him,” Jeremy whispered, just loud enough for Michael to hear. Michael looked a little chastened at being caught in his thoughts, but shook his head a little with a small smile.

 

“Well,  _ was  _ wary. Someone who single-handedly takes on a monster and saves us all, after everything else I’ve seen, deserves a chance,” Michael told him, voice soft and loud enough for only Jeremy to hear him. His hand gently patted Jeremy’s cheek before he pulled his arm back.

 

Jeremy leant down and pressed a kiss to Michael’s cheek, nuzzling there a little. “Love you. You wanna sit up or stay lying down for now?”

 

“Love you too, and lying down for now. If I got a concussion, I don’t wanna risk sitting up just yet,” Michael told him with a hum before shutting his eyes. “You’re supposed to take it slow when you got one, right? I don’t really remember.”

 

“Yup, take it slow.” Jeremy nodded. “It’s just a mild one, so we can get going in a few minutes, just as soon as you’re ready.”

 

“Alright. How long until we’re finally done with this thing?” Michael asked then as he nuzzled closer to Jeremy. “Because I’m honestly ready to start heading back to Camp.”


	25. Michael: He’s a Mess, but I Adore Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies! So this chapter is quite a bit lighter in tone than what we’ve put up with recently. We get some fun moments and some sweet ones and a tiny bit of angst, but it’s nothing too heavy.
> 
> Thanks again for the amazing support, as always. You guys are awesome! <3333
> 
> And now a word from my favourite person <333  
> ‘Finally, our boys are reaching the end of the labyrinth, but not without some exposition and encounters. Beware, for we learn more, but also get some nice moments along with some surprises. But finally, our boys will soon leave the monotony of the maze. (Honestly, if I was them, I would’ve lost it by now.)
> 
> Also, you all better be treating Mara nice! She’s a treat and deserves all the good, even if she and I bring the good angst.’

Michael, after walking the rest of the day and having a good watch with Jake that night, was more than ready to get out of the labyrinth. He was a lot better than before, but was quickly returning to the point he was at before they ran into Medusa’s garden (yeah, he’d never like snakes again after that). Still, he fiddled constantly with the hem of his hoodie as his other arm was for Jeremy to cling to. He would keep checking in on Jeremy, making sure he could verbally respond and actually see him, making him take breaks when he seemed to be even vaguely close to not being able to do either. 

 

He was currently talking with Rich as they went, discussing the sad regression of Pokémon rivals and how they were becoming too nice, when he felt a gentle tug on his arm from Jeremy. Near instantly, he looked down at Jeremy, his fidgeting stopping as he took out his spinner. “How far?”

 

“Two turns. It’s a lot stronger than anything we’ve fought in here, so we’d better be careful,” Jeremy warned quietly, pulling out his swords.

 

Glancing back, Michael saw that Rich had taken out Jake’s shortsword and Jake had his bow ready with an arrow. After Michael was sure his own sword was out, they kept walking, ready to strike.

 

Jeremy led their group, slowly creeping towards the corner Jeremy pointed out. Jeremy actually stopped dead once he made it round the corner, stiffening. “We’re already spotted,” he muttered, but strangely didn’t sound too upset about that. 

 

Rounding the corner himself, Michael was surprised to find what seemed to be a normal person standing in front of them, looking very relaxed with his bow and arrows stowed. Then Michael noticed the wings, white fluffy ones, as well as that the man was extremely handsome. Devilishly so, to the point where Michael was having to control his blush a little just from being near him. “Lord Eros, to what do we owe the pleasure?” Jeremy asked, his voice tense as he bowed. Michael scrambled to do the same, with Jake and Rich joining in as soon as they rounded the corner.

 

Glancing back, Michael even saw Sbarro bowing as best he could, which was honestly adorable. He quickly looked back up at Eros then, who looked amused by them. “Oh, I’m just here to do some business real quick.” Michael felt his heartbeat quicken as he had an idea on what was going to happen. “If you don’t mind, I would love your help so it can get done rather quick. Things are getting real serious right around now, and you four seem quite capable.”

 

“Er- sure!” Jake stammered, looking a little flustered. “How can we help?” Rich smacked Jake’s arm and shook his head subtly, and Jake just pouted.

 

“Apologies, Lord Eros, but we are in the middle of something right now. If we’re able to assist after, then we will lend a hand if we are able.” Michael felt a little confused as to why Jeremy was being so quickly dismissive, especially when Eros hadn’t moved to attack them or anything. Still, he trusted Jeremy’s judgement, and the fact that Rich also seemed uncomfortable was a big point in Jeremy’s favor.

 

“Oh no, I need you all to help me. You aren’t going to deny a god in need, right?” Eros asked then, frowning a little as he rested his hands on his hips. “It will be quick, I promise.” Jake seemed like he wanted to say something else, but the quick look that Rich gave him kept his mouth shut.

 

“I’m afraid we must, Lord Eros. Our task is time sensitive so we must quickly move on.” Jeremy seemed really determined to get away from Eros. Michael looked down at him and saw that Jeremy kept signing something over and over behind his back. ‘He’s using Charmspeak.’

 

“It will only take a minute, I assure you,” Eros assured them, but Michael was already ready to book it after getting Jeremy’s warning. Even if he wanted to stay, it was only because of the Charmspeak (duh, he was the God of Love). 

 

Before anyone could say anything else, Eros already had his bow and arrow loaded. Everyone reached for their weapons, but Michael knew his reaction time wouldn’t be quick enough. The arrow was pointed right at him, and he shot it, aiming right for his torso.

 

Time seemed to slow down as the golden arrow twisted through the air. Michael knew he wouldn’t have time to react to stop it or get out of the way, so he could only watch as it arced directly at his chest. Then he was suddenly falling and Jeremy screamed. Michael saw the arrow hit the left side of Jeremy’s chest, right over his heart, and he was knocked back from the impact. Michael hit the ground where Jeremy had shoved him and time snapped back to normal.

 

“Probably should have predicted that,” Eros mused out loud.

 

Panic shot through him as he sat up, quickly looking over Jeremy. Looking over him, he saw no blood or real wounds, no ruined clothes even. The arrow was still stuck in Jeremy’s chest, his eyes shut. “Shit, Remy, are you OK?” Michael asked, trying to keep the panic to a minimum as he saw Rich and Jake move behind him, to give them cover. “I told you to stop taking the hits for me, dammit.”

 

Jeremy kept his eyes tightly shut, panting slightly. “It’s not gonna hurt me. Just didn’t want to risk you making a fool of yourself.” He wheezed out a chuckle, flinching a little as the arrow shifted a little deeper. “It’s a love arrow, dude. Not a death one. Kick his ass for me so we can sort this out, yeah?” Jeremy didn’t open his eyes at all, but other than being a little uncomfortable, he seemed fine. 

 

“As much as I’m enjoying this... touching display of love, I have a feeling you three are going to want to fight me.” Eros sounded cocky and it pissed Michael off.

 

“I swear, Remy,” Michael muttered out before standing, watching Sbarro curl up next to Jeremy as if watching over him. “And wow, it’s like you have some common sense in there. Who knew there was something in there besides your inflated ego.” Was it wise to piss off a god? No, but he was pissed already, so he didn’t care _ too  _ much right now. 

 

“Yeah, you sorta should’ve seen this coming,” Rich pointed out as he kicked Michael’s sword back to him, which he gladly picked up.

 

“Probably, but I’m not all that bothered. After all, all it would take is-“ Eros drew his bow again, arrow pointed directly at Rich. “-Jeremy Heere.” Eros released the arrow and Rich barely managed to dodge it in time. Where it landed, stuck in the ground a few feet away, a column of blue fire erupted. Everyone except Michael flinched at the intensity. “I say a name and hit you? You fall  _ madly  _ in love with that person for a full twenty-four hours. I miss you and you get roasted alive. It’s a win-win considering that my main target is already out of the game.” His red eyes narrowed as he smirked victoriously.

 

“Hey, fire is my shtick, don’t take that from me,” Michael grumbled as he quickly lit his sword up. “Also, cheap move. Why the hell are you even listening to Sammy and helping him out? What are you gonna get outta this besides an ass whooping from us  _ and _ the main gods?” As he asked, he saw Jake and Rich spread out while he shot a flame ball at Eros himself.

 

Eros danced out the way easily, launching an arrow at Michael. “Easy. I wanted to actually be  _ respected _ , not depicted as some diaper baby with wings. Not to be a  _ joke _ .” Another arrow, this time at Jake. “So I found my dear half brother, the one with the most hatred in his heart, made him  _ stronger _ . And then he showed  _ me  _ the true way to finally be recognized. By erasing the Twelve where they stand.”

 

“Uh, think you got manipulated, my dude,” Jake called out before Rich used the focus shift to his advantage, slashing Eros’ arm. He quickly jumped back, barely avoiding an arrow as Michael shot another blast of fire at Eros. 

 

“There are so many other ways to get respect than revenge,” Michael pointed out as he ducked out of the way of another arrow. “Sammy is just using you to get what he wants, just like how he’s been using so many others!” Well, at least it made sense now with how Sammy got so strong with his Charmspeak.

 

“Maybe so but I  _ revel  _ in it. I’m finally feel free of my mother’s shadow!” Eros took to the air, sending arrow after arrow, with columns of fire appearing all over. They had barely made a scratch on Eros, unable to even cause a little bruise.

 

“Jake! Use the poisoned ones!” Michael saw that Jeremy was sitting up, arrow still in his chest, eyes slammed shut and his hands planted firmly on the ground. Vines shot up from the hedges and caught hold of Eros, holding him still.

 

“Already ahead of you,” Jake called out, and Michael saw him notch one of Hebe’s arrows. He pointed it right at Eros, who tried so hard to break free, before shooting him in the leg, and another time in the gut. 

 

Michael felt his stomach churn at the last particular arrow as he looked up at Eros, whose face was contorting in pain. “You were never in anyone’s shadow, you just didn’t step out and try to assert yourself, to branch out. You cannot use mortals as your pawns, or you become no better than the gods you hate!”

 

Eros struggled for a moment more before slowly landing and lying on the ground, eyes glazed and distant. He whimpered but didn’t say a word.

 

“It’s a neurotoxin. It’s the bird poison that got you guys. Should only last a day or two according to Hebe,” Jeremy explained, laying down, panting again. Once it was clear that Eros was down for the count, everyone ran over to Jeremy and knelt around him. “I’m fine, just kinda tired. Just not ready to look yet because I don’t know how I’m gonna act.” He actually chuckled at that.

 

"Well, Eros sorta gave us an idea. You're gonna be madly in love with whoever you see first, so..." Michael felt Rich move him, and he let out a small yelp as he was positioned one way before Rich shifted Jeremy's head to face him. "We'll move outta the way so Michael's all you're gonna see. You can be all mushy-gushy with him."

 

"Wh-  _ Rich _ !"

 

"What? He needs to get this outta his system, no one else should be the one he's madly in love with besides you. Well,  _ more  _ madly in love with you than he already is."

 

“I mean, he’s right.” Jeremy grinned. “You guys clear?” Rich and Jake made a noise of confirmation. Before Michael could say anything else, Jeremy’s eyes fluttered open and locked right on to Michael’s. There was no  _ obvious _ outward change, but Michael could see the subtle shifts that he only ever saw when Jeremy was at his most open. The softening around his eyes, the way he relaxed and the tiniest hint of a smile teasing his lips. It was an expression Michael had seen directed at himself before, and that made his stomach twist happily, somehow. The fact that this wasn’t _ new _ , just perhaps more. The arrow shimmered out of existence between them.

 

Michael couldn't help but look down at the arrow, watching it vanish and sparkle away before looking back over at Jeremy. He reached down, gently brushing his hair out of his face. "Hey, how are you feelin', Remy?" he asked, unable to help the feeling of butterflies swirling around in his stomach at this look that he knew being Jeremy  _ madly _ in love with him.

 

Jeremy’s hand reached up and captured Michael’s before he could pull away, lacing their fingers together. He couldn’t seem to look away from Michael, and Michael squirmed a little under such an intense but gentle look. 

 

“I’m- I’m okay.” Jeremy’s voice caught a little in his throat but he didn’t sound in pain. More... overwhelmed.

 

"Are you sure?" Michael asked, gently squeezing Jeremy's hand that caught his as he tried to figure out if there was anything he could do to help. "It seems like... things are a bit much for you right now?"

 

Jeremy nodded and pressed a kiss to the back of Michael’s hand. “Just a lot all at once, but I’m fine, I promise.” His voice sounded steadier but the look in his eye didn’t fade. If anything, it grew more intense. His smile grew and turned charming as he pressed another kiss on the back of Michael’s hand. “Are you alright?”

 

"Yeah, I'm fine, nothing happened to me," Michael reassured him around a small laugh, his cheeks warming up at the tender shows of affection. "Do you think you could move around and everything like normal?"

 

“Of course. Anything for you.” Okay, now he’s gone flirty? Jeremy didn’t really flirt, Michael wasn’t sure if Jeremy had  _ ever  _ properly flirted, just the occasionally flirty quip. And the way Jeremy was looking at him, not just his face but his  _ everything _ , made him feel almost exposed, but in the best way. Like Jeremy was just appreciating and loving every inch of him.

 

"I mean, do it for yourself too, Remy," Michael told him as he stood up then, helping Jeremy up carefully once he was sure Sbarro wasn't nearby to accidentally hit. He couldn't help but glance away, not used to being constantly looked at like this. Occasionally? Yes. This was a bit much, and while he loved it, he had to get used to it.

 

Even in the state he was, Jeremy seemed to recognise that Michael was a little overwhelmed. Maybe he was even more aware of it thanks to being so focused on him. He averted his gaze, a slight blush on his cheeks while he seemed to take a moment to regain some confidence. Good to know that even when madly in love with Michael (that was a bit of a wow statement), he was still just as nervous as ever.

 

After a moment Michael felt Jeremy’s arm snake around his waist and pull him close, and Jeremy leant up close to Michael’s ear. “Can I kiss you, love?” he murmured. “Can I just have a moment to...  _ properly _ appreciate what I’m lucky enough to get to hold and adore?”

 

OK, if his face had been warm before, it was on fire now. Michael found himself trying to get an answer to Jeremy, stuttering for a second before he managed to answer with, "Y-yeah, sure, totally." Glancing up and past Jeremy, he saw Rich and Jake giving him a quick thumbs-up each before hiding behind the hedge wall where they had come from. Sbarro happily followed after them.

 

Jeremy cupped Michael’s cheek with one hand and gently guided his lips to Jeremy’s. At the initial contact, Jeremy seemed to gasp, as if realising what he was doing before kissing Michael with so much passion and love that it made Michael’s head spin. His movements were kept to just what Michael loved, never pushing the boundaries of what he knew Michael would enjoy and it seemed to be almost solely focused on making it as enjoyable for Michael as possible. Though, based on his blush, Jeremy was enjoying it just as much.

 

Michael felt himself melting into the kiss, shutting his eyes as Jeremy started to really get into it. Their lips moved in tandem, and Michael could feel all the love and adoration and passion that he felt like he was happily submerged in a sea of love. The hand just underneath his shirt and hoodie, brushing against his side as it rested there, and the other alternating between his cheek and moving through his hair, on top of his head and against the base of his neck to card through the shorter hairs there. The pressure, too, was just right, as Jeremy leaned forward, chests flush as he surely was in his lap now. 

 

During the kiss, Michael tried to get enough of a hold on himself, and just as he was trying to reach over and rest his hand right underneath the collar of Jeremy's shirt, their glasses collided. Michael pulled back, unable to help but laugh a little breathlessly as he quickly pushed his glasses up, rubbing at his eyes with a hand. "Damn glasses. I'm surprised this hasn't happened sooner, really."

 

Jeremy chuckled as he lifted his own glasses up. He took them off completely after a second and put them in the side pocket of his jacket. “So am I, but I’m glad it hasn’t happened much.” He started pressing soft kisses along Michael’s jaw and down his neck, nuzzling at the crook of his neck and kissing softly.

 

"Hey, don't go jinxing us now," Michael teased as he softly hummed, tilting his head back a little so Jeremy had more room to work with. One hand rested along Jeremy's side then, gently rubbing circles there as the other rested carefully on his shoulder.

 

Jeremy hummed happily and just stayed there for a moment, before pulling away and looking Michael right in the eyes. “I love you. I love you so much and I know I say it a lot but I want you to know it. I want you to always be able to feel that I adore every part of you.” Jeremy pressed a gentle kiss to his lips again, and Michael felt another blush rise from the tenderness and sincerity in those words. “And I know it might  _ seem _ like this is all just because of the arrow but it’s not. It’s just me. Just me being brave enough to do this and to say this for once.”

 

Feeling happily overwhelmed, just a little, Michael couldn't help but laugh as he rested his forehead against Jeremy's. "Well, now that you're brave enough to say that, I have one- well, actually two things to say to you. The first is that I love you so much, I can't properly describe it, but the second thing is that you're such a sap. You don't need to be scared about saying or doing any of this, Jeremy. I might tease you like how we normally tease each other, but I really adore this. I swear, I'm melting on the inside at this."

 

Jeremy looked hopeful. “Really?” he murmured, kissing Michael’s nose. “Because I adore _ you  _ and I adore telling you about it.”

 

Michael couldn't help but laugh a little at the fact he had to ask. "Of course. You can totally do that, I'm all good with it." He glanced over his shoulder, seeing Rich and Jake peering from around the hedge with Sbarro, watching them before quickly jerking their heads back. Well, except the baby, who just kept watching. "Maybe you can tell me about it while we get going though, I think the others are getting impatient."

 

Jeremy pouted. “Do we have to? I don’t want to have to share.” Michael could tell he was only half serious. “Wanna keep you all for myself.” He rubbed his nose against Michael’s, grinning.

 

"Yes, we have to. You can still keep me all to yourself while we walk and finish up this labyrinth because after we're out, we're just going home," Michael pointed out to him as he did the same back, unable to keep himself from grinning and laughing.

 

“You-you’re right.” Jeremy’s eyes went wide as he scrambled to his feet, slipping on his glasses, as though he just realised that fact. “C’mon! Let’s get going! Then I can properly smother you with love back in our Cabin.” He grabbed Michael’s hand and started tugging it lightly. Even in his haste, Jeremy was still so gentle with his touches.

 

At this, Michael couldn't help but laugh before allowing himself to be tugged up to his feet. "Alright, alright, I'm coming," he reassured him, gently squeezing his hand as he followed along Jeremy, who was already going ahead. They zipped right past Rich, Jake, and Sbarro, the last of the three quickly following them while Rich and Jake scrambled to their feet. "Come on, or Jeremy's gonna leave you in the dust!"

  
  
  


Jeremy stayed clingy the whole day. Even when he was navigating, he stayed partially wrapped around Michael, pressing kisses to his neck and just showering him in affection. And by the time night fell, Jeremy seemed to be even more cuddly. He sat himself firmly in Michael’s lap while they ate and didn’t move unless he had to.

 

When Michael got up the next day, Jeremy was still clinging to him. He stretched his arm that was free above his head, glancing over at Rich and Jake who were getting out some granola bars for breakfast. "Hey, wake up Sleeping Beauty there, we need to get going," Rich said as he tossed two granola bars at Michael.

 

Michael grumbled as they hit him, rubbing his eyes before gently patting Jeremy. "Remy, 's time t'get up," he said around a yawn. "C'mon, if I gotta get up, you do too."

 

Jeremy grumbled a little until he opened his eyes properly. As soon as he focused on Michael, he instantly brightened, smiling sweetly up at Michael. “Morning, beautiful,” he cooed, stretching and reaching up to press a kiss to the underside of Michael’s jaw.

 

The kiss definitely helped to wake him up a bit more. His cheeks warmed up as he momentarily paused rubbing his eyes. "M-mornin'," he muttered out before reaching up and using both hands to rub at his face.

 

“How did you sleep?” Jeremy sort of nuzzled against Michael’s chest as he stretched a little, groaning a little before sighing happily. “Because I slept  _ wonderfully _ . You’re really lovely to just cuddle with and sleep with.”

 

"I-I slept well, thanks for askin'," Michael managed to get out. "I'm glad you slept so well, by the way and that I helped." OK, he was just echoing back what Jeremy was saying now. Was he really so easy to fluster when Jeremy got all soft and sweet with him? Well, it didn't happen often, so it made sense since he wasn't used to it yet.

 

"Specs, you're gonna short-circuit him if you keep that up, c'mon."

 

“Good.” Jeremy stuck his tongue out at Rich before getting close again and opening a granola bar, offering it to Michael with a kiss on his cheek. “Means I can shower him in even more affection without him escaping.” Well, it was an improvement of sorts since yesterday. Jeremy was at least  _ acknowledging _ Rich this time. And he was being more like himself with the teasing and messing around.

 

“Hey, you know I exist now! It’s a miracle! Wait, Jake, pinch me, I must be dre-  _ ow _ !”

 

“Hey, you said to pinch you,” Jake said, and the comedic moment behind him helped Michael to ground himself before eating a bite of the granola bar. He glanced over to see Rich smacking Jake’s arm as Jake tried to defend himself. “Wh- Hey, I was just doing what you said! Rich!”

 

Jeremy sniggered as he unwrapped his own granola bar and started munching on it. “Forgive me for finding my boyfriend more engaging that you nerds.” Jeremy sighed dramatically. “ _ Especially  _ after being hit by a legitimate Cupid’s arrow. It’s hardly  _ my _ fault.” He curled closer for a second and pressed a quick kiss to Michael’s neck before sitting up a bit and getting back to eating.

 

“Still, rude to not even acknowledge us yesterday!”

 

“And it’s rude for  _ you _ to keep hitting me when I was just doing that you said! Quit it, dude.”

 

“What, and I’m downgraded to ‘dude’ now? No longer babe? You’re hurting my baby heart so badly, Jakey!”

 

Michael couldn’t help but laugh a little after another bite of his granola bar, leaning over to whisper to Jeremy, “I’m more engaging, but these two are always entertaining.”

 

“Very true,” Jeremy agreed quietly with a giggle. “Hey, you wanna freak them out later? I’m thinking info twins.”

 

The idea had Michael’s eyes lighting up for sure as he snickered. “Totally.” He finished off his granola bar, putting the empty wrapper into his little trash pocket in his backpack. “How far do you wanna go with it?”

 

“However far you want.” Jeremy shrugged. “Because I’m all for leaving them utterly terrified for a bit. The golden thread is attached to your backpack at the moment after all, so it’s not like they’ll lose us if they run.” His eyes were twinkling with a mischief that Michael hadn’t seen in a  _ long _ time. Not since camp at the very least, and even then it was rare.

 

“Hey, I’m not gonna miss messing with someone right now, I need  _ something _ to get my pent-up energy out and that’ll work for sure.” He took Jeremy’s granola wrapper, stuffed it into his bag before getting up, helping Jeremy up to his feet as well. “How are you feeling though?”

 

“Happy. In love. In absolute awe of you and your beauty,” Jeremy chimed. The grin he shot Michael was sweet and lovestruck, and he was practically radiating adoration. “Same as usual, but I’ve still got no filters when it comes to you.”

 

Well, he wasn’t expecting him to be so blunt. His cheeks warmed and he coughed for a minute before coughing into his free hand. “I-uh-Well I’m glad you’re good,” he got out as he glanced away before looking at Jake and Rich. He couldn’t help but laugh at Sbarro’s curious tilt of his head as he watched Rich and Jake now play fight. “Hey, you bozos! We’re gonna get going, aren’t we?”

 

“Finally! The lovebirds are ready to leave the nest!” Rich cheered, squirming out of Jake’s hold. Jake chuckled and climbed to his feet, slipping on his backpack.

 

“And what about you guys? You looked one step away from making out,” Jeremy quipped starting to lead them on, clinging close to Michael. “Are we going to finding you two behind Cabin Ten in the room under the orange rose bushes when we get back? Is that it?”

 

“Wait, how do you know about that, Mister Boss Man? Barely _ anyone _ knows about that.” Jeremy merely smirked and shrugged. Oh, so he was starting slow was he? Michael could play at that pace.

 

“We were new to camp and in new places, we like to check out everything that we can,” Michael said with a shrug of his own. “We like finding obscure stuff.”

 

“I mean, that makes sense. You two have gone on the most random tangents that I’ve ever heard of,” Jake justified with a shrug.

 

“That we do. And we have  _ excellent _ memories for the most random of facts.” Jeremy nodded, shooting Michael a cheeky wink. Oh, kicking it up already?

 

“Like what? Impress me, nerds.” Rich crossed his arms and wrinkled his nose, looking currently unimpressed. 

 

Jeremy subtly signed, ‘Maddie and Dustin’s kiss in the strawberry fields. From just before we left.’

 

Oh right, he remembered seeing that with Jeremy. “Maddie and Dustin finally kissed in the strawberry fields, just before we left before curfew,” Michael echoed, and couldn’t help but smirk at the surprise Jake held. 

 

“Wait, they did  _ what _ ? No way, you’re messing with me,” Rich muttered out, even as Jake was taking this in. “Give me something more realistic.”

 

“Oh, you think that isn’t real enough? You doubt us?” Michael asked as he subtly signed to Jeremy about Brooke’s plan to ask Christine out through performance art on the beach.

 

Jeremy nodded and smiled back at them. His grin was edging on a little  _ too _ big, but wasn’t quite enough to be noticeable enough to realise what was so unnerving about it. “Brooke’s been learning performance art for a whole three years to impress Christine. She intends to ask her out on the beach with a piece involving herself and three satyrs who agreed to help.”

 

Jake tripped and Rich just gapped. “How the hell could you know that, Specs? Brooke wouldn’t admit to _ anyone  _ about her crush on Christine, let alone her plan to ask her out!”

 

Jake nodded. “Yeah, she’s way to shy for that still. You gotta be shitting us.”

 

Michael caught Jeremy’s next message out the corner of his eye. ‘Lose contractions, talk about their respective new secret pictures of each other.’

 

Michael raised a curious brow then, smiling a little as he asked, “Oh really? Well, I know you guys will know we are not shitting you when I mention the renewed pictures you guys printed out for each other at the pit stop we had before we came to the labyrinth.” Both Jake and Rich froze at that. “Yeah, you took secret pictures of each other with disposable cameras you got, got them developed, and managed to get them into secret lockets you guys have for the other. It really is cute that you both have them and replaced them with updated pictures, really.”

 

“How the fuck did you know about that, Maestro?” Jake asked, deathly serious as Rich’s eyes widened. 

 

“Wait, you really do that too?” It was working, slowly but surely. 

 

“Yup, each with each other’s names engraved on the inside, right?” Michael posed before he signed for Jeremy to take it to the next level.

 

“You both do it. Jake, you keep yours in the breast pocket of your jacket or wear it around your neck if you think you will not get caught. Rich, yours is in the secret pocket in the sleeve of your jacket, or kept in the right hand pocket of jeans. Otherwise, you put it on your Camp Necklace whenever you are worried about losing it.” Oh, Jeremy threw in a level of hollow into his voice, very nice touch. Jake and Rich both were starting to look a little freaked out.

 

“We’ve only been travelling together for a couple of weeks, how could you know about that?” Rich asked, trying to sound tough but failing miserably.

 

Jake shivered. “That’s just not normal. You feeling okay, Mister Boss Man?”

 

“Just fine, Jacob. Why do you ask? We are simply telling the truth of reality, are we not? Does it... frighten you, perhaps?” Jeremy’s tone was dull but his smirk was near predatory.

 

"Why would simple observations freak either of you out? We are only speaking the truth. The truth of such simple, loving gestures should not bother either of you," Michael added, dulling his own tone down as he matched Jeremy, head tilting ever so slightly to the side.

 

Rich just shook his head at this, grimacing all the while. "Oh hell no, this is  _ not _ funny, you shits."

 

"What do you mean, Richard?"

 

"Hell. Fucking. No. Do  _ not _ use our full names like that," Rich hissed out, taking a step back with Jake. In turn, Michael and Jeremy both took a step forward, in-sync. They had practiced this routine too many times to  _ not  _ do this perfectly.

 

“Years with just each other-“ Jeremy started and Michael carried it on.

 

“-Means we know each other perfectly.” Every switch meant they stepped closer to Jake and Rich, and the couple stepped backwards, looking scared and confused. Every step was in perfect tandem, every movement and tilt of their heads. Down to the way their fingers twitched was in unison. They had practiced the mirror trick like this for years, just to freak out Jeremy’s cousins.

 

“Sometimes, we link-“

 

“-And become one person-”

 

“-In two forms.”

 

“Together-“

 

“-We see-“

 

“- **_Everything_ ** .” They finished together in perfect unison. Jake and Rich both looked ready to shit themselves as they screamed and ran back along the golden thread, darting around the last corner and cowering there. Apparently their little performance was enough to make them scared rather than ready to fight.

 

Once they were gone, Michael looked down at Jeremy, doing his best not to burst out into laughter when Jake and Rich were so close. He had to cover his mouth and hold it all back as he quickly hurried along with Jeremy, who seemed to have as bad of a time holding himself together. Sbarro, who stayed in the camp area, just curiously looked at where Rich and Jake went before following Jeremy and him.

 

After rounding the corner, sure they were out of hearing distance, Michael broke down laughing as he wiped away slowly-forming tears. "Oh my- holy _ shit _ . That... that was _ amazing _ ."

 

“I don’t think we got a response that good since Auntie Carol when we were twelve! Holy shit!” Jeremy wheezed, clutching at his sides as he scrubbed at his eyes. He was already crying as he howled with laughter.

 

Sbarro didn’t understand what was going on, but he chirped and whistled happily, hovering a little in the air as if he were cheering for them.

 

Michael had to keep himself from falling down onto the ground from how hard he was laughing. "I'm- holy shit- I need- need t'catch my breath," he almost wheezed out as he kept himself upright by leaning against the sturdy hedge wall. "That was... that was... I wish I could've recorded that!"

 

“Th-their faces, man.They were just priceless!” Jeremy half fell against the hedge too, leaning on it as he gasped for breath. “I’m pretty sure we just rivalled the  _ whole  _ of the Hermes cabin for prank kings, holy  _ shit _ .”

 

"D-don't let Dustin know or we-we'll be in a prank war with them f'ever," Michael managed to get out as he was trying to catch his breath. Eventually, he managed to, eyes shut as he rubbed at his face. " _ Oooh _ my god, that was... spectacular." When he opened his eyes, he saw himself slumped to sit down now with Sbarro precariously between his legs, head cocked as he looked curiously at him. "Oh, heya there, bud." He reached over, gently scratching his head.

 

Sbarro cooed happily and nuzzled his hand.

 

“We- we- we need to ap-apologise in a minute.” Jeremy giggled, gasping for breath and looking buzzed on endorphins. He curled up against Michael, still occasionally giggling but mostly calming down. He started stroking Sbarro’s flank, which the hippogriff was very happy about.

 

"W-we will, we will," Michael reassured him before resting his head against Jeremy's head, shutting his eyes as he kept scratching Sbarro’s head. "They'll come find us, 'm sure. This is why y'don't mess with the anti-social outcasts who honed in on people-watching."

 

“That’s why Jenna recruited us as sources when she’s not there. We see more than we should,” Jeremy agreed, wrapping his free arm around Michael. “That was so fun. Gods, I’d forgotten what normal fun  _ felt  _ like.” He sighed, still a lingering giggle in his voice.

 

At that, still in a teasing mood, Michael let out a curious hum. "What, so kissing me _ isn't _ normal fun?"

 

Jeremy shifted out from under Michael’s head and turned to face him. He was grinning mischievously. “No, kissing you is _ special _ fun,“ he murmured as he creeped closer, to the point where his lips were just brushing Michael’s, just out of reach. 

 

Jeremy shot Sbarro a glance. “Sbarro?” The hippogriff looked up excitedly at the mention of his name. “Go find Jakey! Go on! Go find him!” Sbarro hopped up and cantered back in the direction they had come from, off to find his dad. 

 

As soon as they were alone, Jeremy climbed onto Michael’s lap, straddling him and began pressing light, teasing kisses all over Michael’s face, purposefully avoiding his lips.

 

Michael felt his whole face warm up as he couldn't help but laugh at Jeremy's sudden intensity, though he wasn't complaining. "Well, 'm glad to know that _ this _ is special fun," he said before humming happily, hands moving to rest against his sides, underneath his jacket. "Why're you being such a tease though, Remy?"

 

Jeremy ducked down to kiss at Michael’s neck. “Because it’s  _ fun _ ,” he growled playfully, nipping at Michael’s neck a little at one of the light hickeys (not enough to renew it yet) before trailing kisses back up. “What’s wrong, love? Looking for something more?” He pouted, going back to his light kisses everywhere, including to just below Michael’s ear which made him squirm just a little. He still didn’t touch Michael’s mouth.

 

"Jeremy fucking Heere, you know  _ exactly _ what's wrong. You've watched enough videos to know what the fuck to do and have read enough fanfiction," Michael argued as he whined from where he sat. "Not saying I _ don't  _ like this, I really  _ really _ do, but god damn if you can't just kiss me already!"

 

The sound Jeremy made could only be described as a rumble of satisfaction as he buried one hand into Michael’s hair and brought the other to the back of his neck to pull him forwards. Michael found himself caught in a mind numbingly passionate kiss.

 

Jeremy’s lips moved against his as the hand in his hair moved down and behind to roam and explore just under Michael’s shirt. He didn’t let go of the back of Michael’s neck, keeping him there so sweetly while also keeping control of the kiss. Michael couldn’t help but sigh a little at the feelings (he couldn’t really articulate anything else) and Jeremy groaned happily. He reached up and quickly slipped off both of their glasses, placing them carefully on the floor next to them.

 

That action required them to pull away for a second, and Michael couldn't help but laugh breathily at that. "Avoiding that awkwardness again? Good-" He was happily cut off by Jeremy capturing his lips again in a kiss, letting Jeremy take the lead this time as he followed. Even if they both were unexperienced in all honesty, they were enough for each other, and even if they weren't the best kissers (yet), this was perfect for Michael. If Jeremy's noises were enough to go off of, they were perfect for Jeremy too.

 

Michael moved his hands, one moving underneath the hem of his shirt to gently rub circles into his side while the other went to the base of his neck, fingers tangling in the short hairs there to help ground him.

 

He had to admit, each kiss seemed to be better than the last (which didn’t even seem possible), which was as exciting as it was awesome.

 

When Jeremy pulled back to catch his breath, Michael found himself pressing kisses to Jeremy’s exposed neck, wanting to keep this going for as long as he could. He felt a little brave and nipped lightly at the skin there, drawing a small gasp from Jeremy who tilted his head back further in response. Liking this response, Michael kept going, relishing in the small, lovely sounds Jeremy kept making with every touch.

 

By the time he was satisfied, Jeremy had a couple of hickeys of his own. He reached up and touched them gently, almost in awe, and he shivered as soon as he made contact, a dopey smile on his face. “Gods I love you, Mikey.” He captured Michael’s lips again and things had just gotten going again when an annoyed voice cut through their bubble.

 

“So you scare us shitless so you could go make out?” Rich sounded both annoyed and amused. Jeremy didn’t pull away immediately, instead he shot Rich the bird and brought the kiss to an end  _ slowly _ . When Michael glanced up through the haze from the kiss and his lack of glasses, he could just about pick out that both Rich and Jake stood over them a few feet away, with Sbarro weaving around Jake’s legs happily.

 

Michael couldn't help but shrug with a dopey grin of his own as he scrambled for (and eventually grabbed) his glasses. He gave Jeremy his own pair before putting his glasses on. "Well, it wasn't apart of the plan, but it just sorta happened," Michael muttered out, still a bit breathless as he rested his head back against the hedge. 

 

"Yeah, it just 'sorta happened' my ass," Jake joked before reaching down and running his hand along Sbarro's back, petting him. "If you guys just want alone time, don't scare us shitless just to get it."

 

A whine escaped Michael then. "Seriously, that wasn't the point. We just wanted to mess with you guys a bit and help you bond a little in the process!"

 

“Yeah! Mutual trauma from realising how weird we are! And lockets! Those are cute!” Jeremy protested, slipping on his glasses and leaning against Michael’s chest. His expression changed to a cheeky grin. “How did we do anyways?”

 

“You freaked me out enough that I’m tempted to sleep with a knife under my pillow when I share with you guys again,” Jake confirmed with a grave nod and Jeremy did a little fist pump.

 

“Yes! We nailed it!” He grinned up at Michael.

 

Michael couldn't help but laugh as he gave Jeremy a high-five then. "You two are so fucking weird," Rich muttered out before walking over and tapping them with his foot. "Now c'mon, we got gods to go get."

 

"Was that purposeful alliteration or accidental?" Michael asked then with a raised brow.

 

"Yes, now c'mon!"

 

With a small grumble, Jeremy climbed out of Michael’s lap and stood up, holding out his hand for Michael to take. As soon as he stood, Jeremy pressed another quick kiss to Michael’s lips. “Let’s get our stuff and get going,” Jeremy agreed, looking up at Michael with adoration and the promise of more affection as soon as he was able.

 

Michael’s cheeks warmed up at that before he quickly nodded. “Y-yeah.” He wondered how Jeremy would react after this arrow eventually wore off, to how he acted and how much Michael loved it.

  
  
  


It turns out there was only a couple more hours before the arrow wore off. They were walking, with Michael happily pressed close to Jeremy (and held there by Jeremy’s arm around his waist) when suddenly Jeremy tripped over his feet. He let go of Michael as he tried to regain his balance, his face and neck turning bright red. The sound of something metallic hit the floor. When Michael looked, a small golden, heart shaped arrow tip lay innocently on the ground just a little in front of Jeremy.

 

Michael heard the others stop behind them as he reached over, grabbed the arrow tip, and chucked it far away before checking up on Jeremy. He carefully rested a hand on Jeremy’s arm, making sure he kept himself upright and balanced. “Hey, are you OK?” he asked his boyfriend, looking him over to see if anything else happened now that the arrow was gone.

 

Jeremy turned to look at Michael and somehow his face went redder. His instant reaction was to cover his face as he nodded, obviously embarrassed. “Why’d you chuck it? Was harmless now,” he grumbled.

 

“Just cause, didn’t want it to be a tripping hazard,” Michael pointed out before reaching over, kissing the back of Jeremy’s hand in the general area of his cheek. “Why are you covering your face up?”

 

“Because I’m flustered as hell?” he offered, half peeking at Michael through his fingers. “Bit overwhelmed with just everything. ‘Specially how lovey-dovey I was acting. S’embarrassing.”

 

“I get it until the embarrassing part. I thought it was really sweet,” Michael told him with a warm smile before kissing the top of his head. “Take all the time you need before we need to keep going, yeah?”

 

Jeremy nodded again and hesitated before hiding his face against Michael’s chest instead. “Did you mean it when you said you liked it?” he mumbled, barely audible around the thick fabric of Michael’s hoodie.

 

“Of course, I really did mean it,” Michael confirmed as he held Jeremy close, smiling warmly down at him. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of his head before pulling back. “The fact you like giving me so much affection like that’s making me think it’s alright to start trying some of that stuff myself too, as I’m getting more comfortable with it.” He wrapped his arms around Jeremy’s middle, gently squeezing as he talked.

 

Jeremy stayed there for a moment, silent, before he spoke again. “Meant every word.” He sounded even more flustered but also he was relaxing in Michael’s arms a bit more. “Didn’t exaggerate anything. S’all still here. M’just awkward.” Was that a hint of a laugh?

 

“Hey, I’m awkward too,” Michael reminded Jeremy before leaning down and pressing a flurry of kisses to any exposed skin of his face. “I’m glad to know that’s really how you feel, though I didn’t doubt it for a minute.”

 

Jeremy giggled a little and slowly turned his face to look up at Michael. He was still very red but he was looking happy and a lot more relaxed. He shyly caught Michael’s lips and even if he was a little more hesitant about deepening it than he had yesterday, he still did and Michael felt the same love and strong emotions in it. When he pulled back, he looked a little dazed but very happy. “Wow. That’s even better now somehow.”

 

“Maybe because it’s not at all affected by the arrow?” Michael offered before placing a kiss to his forehead. He couldn’t help but smile all the while, sure that it was dopey as all hell.

 

“Probably.” Jeremy agreed, ducking back to hide in Michael’s hoodie. Evidently, he was still a little overwhelmed.

 

“We get it. You’re adorable,” Rich grumbled from behind. As before, Jeremy shot Rich the finger and giggled, but he didn’t move away this time. Jeremy reached back with his free hand and Michael thought he flash of gold vanish into the pocket of Jeremy’s demon jacket, but he wasn’t sure.

 

Michael couldn't help but laugh a little, and could put enough pieces together to figure out what just happened (if he really _ did  _ see that flash of gold). He gently patted Jeremy's back after a moment. "As much as I love this, we  _ do _ have to get going and get the last four god's tablets."

 

“They’re just up ahead,” Jeremy confirmed, pulling back a bit enough to touch the hedges. “Maybe five more junctions? Something like that.” He nodded, before turning back to Rich. “It’s actually perfect that you joined us now, we’re gonna need someone to host the final tablet so we can get them all out quick.”

 

“You haven’t seen anyone host the gods before, have you?” Jake asked, amusement evident in his tone. Rich shook his head, looking  a little nervous. Jeremy shot him a reassuring smile before offering his hand for Michael to take.

 

"Oh boy, it's a wild ride," Michael said, tempted to say something else but holding back as he gladly took Jeremy's hand, squeezing it after intertwining their fingers before starting to walk.

 

"Wh- what do you mean? What happens when you host them?" No one responses, purely to see Rich's reaction. "You assholes, tell me what's going to happen!  _ Guys _ !"

 

“Don’t _ worry _ Rich, we’ll make sure you get a nice one. You’re not gonna get stuck with, who, Mr D?” Jeremy sniggered, leading them around a left turn. “I’ll take God of War, anyways. I have a feeling he and I might get on.”

 

“You do pick fights enough, Mister Boss Man,” Jake agreed around a laugh. “And you don’t back down, I think you’d be fine with him.”

 

"Hey, if we're going with that logic, Jake's gonna get stuck with Mr. D since I gotta take my dad," Michael said around a pout. "You're gonna do that to poor ol' Jakey-D?"

 

At that, Jake seemed to shrug. "Hey, I'll be fine with him. I've dealt with him the longest out of any of us, we'll be fine," he reassured as they took another turn.

 

Jeremy cackled but cut himself off quickly. He stopped dead in his tracks, staring at the center of the circular open space. “Doesn’t look that that’s gonna be an issue anyway...” he stammered, eyes wide.

 

Michael looked up at what had Jeremy so worried. There were four pedestals for the tablets of Dionysos, Hermes, and Ares. Hephaestus’ tablet was missing, and judging by the fact there was no moss anywhere near the top of the only vacant pedestal, it had been taken recently.

 

Staring at the space with wide eyes, Michael quickly detached himself from Jeremy to hurry over. Looking over the space where his dad's tablet should have been, he cursed under his breath before roughly scrubbing his eyes. "Damn, I really wanted to get to talk to him, but I guess not. Sorry Rich, you don't need to figure out what hosting a god is like, I guess..."

 

“That... Fine. But this means Sammy has your dad’s tablet, which means we can’t go home yet.” Rich’s voice shook a little, both from fear and worry by the sounds of it.

 

Michael felt a hand slot into his, and looked over to see Jeremy watching him, determination blazing in his eyes. “We’ll find him and get your dad back, Mikey. We’re not letting him win.”

 

"Yeah, of course not. I'm kicking Sammy's ass all the way into the Underworld," Michael muttered out as he finished scrubbing away at the forming tears. "Let's get these gods freed so I can go get my dad back."

 

“I’m still good for taking Ares. Mikey, you want Hermes or Mr. D? Mr. D actually liked you, and Hermes is pretty chill according to Dustin,” Jeremy asked, stepping forwards and towards Ares’ sigil. Jake came over and gave Michael a squeeze on the shoulder.

 

“I’m good with whoever, Maestro.”

 

Michael sighed, trying to keep himself from getting too overwhelmed right now as he ran a hand through his hair. "You can take Hermes, I'm really cool with getting Mr. D, even if we were giving him shit before," he reassured Jake, giving him a shaky smile.

 

Jake nodded and Jeremy shot him a small grin before he grabbed Ares tablet. For a moment the froze before he finally said, “Lord Ares.” When Jeremy stepped back, tablet in hand, his posture was different, as expected. He seemed almost... cocky. Yeah, that was right. He was giving off the same vibe as those jocks at high school. And his smirk was bordering on asshole-ish, but somehow it was more when Jeremy had a win streak on Mario Kart rather than bully jock style.

 

Rich looked between Jake and Michael with wide eyes, obviously confused by the change. "It's a part of the deal, they affect you while you host them," Michael explained as Jake went over to grab Hermes' tablet. 

 

Jake held onto the tablet, freezing as well for a second before saying, "Lord Hermes." When he stepped back, he seemed to have the same sort of semi-relaxed posture, but was tapping his foot a little impatiently. Jake seemed ready to go, and Michael couldn't help but compare him to Sonic the hedgehog with the whole 'need for speed' vibe he had. Well, it made sense, since Hermes was always on-the-go for sending messages. 

 

Still, Rich looked at Jake with the same wide eyes. "Gods, I worry for how you're gonna be, good luck Mell."

 

“Considering how much Michael  _ looks _ like him, maybe we’re gonna get a clone.” Jake was speaking a little faster than normal, and Rich looked a little freaked. Jeremy laughed at that, a deep belly laugh that sounded overconfident and proud. 

 

“ _ That _ would be an interesting time. Wouldn’t it,  _ George _ ?” Oh yeah, Mr. D called him George which everyone said was a compliment from him. Michael hesitated before grabbing the tablet.

 

When he held onto the tablet, he felt himself relax a little at the initial hold. Well, he didn't know what to expect, but he really didn't want to be a clone of Mr. D. "Lord Dionysus," he called, before pulling back as he held onto the tablet.

 

As he stepped back, he felt himself relax, the stress and tension from before fading away in a way that was different to when Lord Hades was with him. No, it felt like the time Stephnie let him drink during their holiday party and he drank a little too much Mike's Hard Lemonade (he was fourteen, sue him), except the possibility of having any kind of pains after wasn't present. Nope, he was enjoying all the effects of drinking without the consequences. Granted, he wasn't the biggest fan of drinking, but hey, he needed to relax a little and he was going to enjoy this while it lasted.

 

"Oh hush your cute little face," Michael almost cooed out as he reached over with his free hand and almost pinched Jeremy's cheek, grinning as he did so.

 

Jeremy smacked his hand away with a grin and rolled his eyes. “Guys, he’s drunk off his ass. Let’s get him outta here before he ends up dancing or something.” Jeremy stood a little straighter and looked over at Rich, who still looked a little bewildered. 

 

“Rich, we’ve got our hands full. I’m guessing that Sammy would have some quick way in and out since we didn’t see him pass us and we took the most direct route. See if you can find it.” Somehow, Jeremy seemed really in charge, like a proper leader, and Michael felt a rush of pride. He half staggered over and leant against him, trying to find the right words to express this feeling, while Rich instantly got on with the task Jeremy set him.

 

"I am _ not _ drunk off my ass," Michael argued as he pouted up at Jeremy. "I didn't even drink. If anything, 'm drunk off of  _ you _ ." He reached up and booped his nose with a grin. "You're really leadin' us and it's really hot."

 

"Look, when we agreed you'd take Lord Dionysus' tablet, we didn't agree to _ this _ ," Jake said, voice still quick.

 

"Yeah, well I didn't  _ agree _ for anything to happen, so slow your roll, help your boy out, and let me live a little," Michael shot back, his pout returning as Jake just rolled his eyes, all while Sbarro looked between the three before rushing over to help Rich.

 

“Jake, you’re hosting Lord Hermes. He’s the God of Travellers. So go find us a road to travel on. I ain’t gonna be much use unless it’s for strategy or brute strength, and Michael is a little unsteady on his feet.” 

 

Jake rolled his eyes again and wandered over to Rich to help him look. Jeremy looked over to Michael, arching an eyebrow. “You finding me extra hot, are you? We can go have some private time later if your still up for it then, sweet thing.” Oh yeah, Lord Ares  _ had _ managed to win over Lady Aphrodite somehow, so it makes sense that Jeremy might be a little more... dominant? Was that the right word? Well a little more active with his flirting, even if Lord Ares was super straight.

 

Regardless of that, Michael couldn't help but enjoy this as he grinned up at Jeremy, resting his head against Jeremy's shoulder all the while. "Yeah, I'd love that." He reached up, poking Jeremy's cheek and unable to help but laugh at how his cheek squished underneath his touch. "Even when you're really hot though, you're still so cute. A little sweet and spicy."

 

Jeremy scowled over at Michael. “I’m not  _ cute _ ,” he half growled, glaring at Michael. There wasn’t much heat behind it, but Michael could tell that Lord Ares was a little annoyed by the comment.

 

“Cutie,” Michael insisted, poking his cheek.

 

“Ugh.”Jeremy rolled his eyes, looking over to Rich and Jake. “Any luck?”

 

“We’ve found a trapdoor, but neither of us can open it,” Jake called back from around a corner. He popped out, bouncing on his toes a little. Jeremy strode over to them, half dragging Michael, and peered at the stone door in the floor. Shifting the tablet to under one arm, he reached down and grabbed the edge. With a small grunt of effort, he flipped the door up. It landed heavily on the ground with a loud thud. Michael peered at it. It looked to be at least four inches thick. That was a big bit of rock.

 

Michael couldn't help but reach his hand down to squeeze along Jeremy's arms, letting out a small 'ooo' when he did find muscles there (not big, but he never expected Jeremy to bulge out, it wouldn't look good on him). "OK, yeah, you've got good muscles. Damn."

 

"Oh yeah, just  _ how _ good are his muscles?" Rich teased as he went behind Michael, removing the string from the end of his backpack as he used his other hand to keep Michael steady.

 

Glancing back, Michael pouted over at Rich. "Better than yours, Goranski."

 

Jeremy laughed at Rich’s offended face and peered into the dark tunnel. He held out his hand and a branch grew out of the hedge and broke off into his hand. “Light the end up, Michael,” Jeremy instructed, pointing it at Michael’s free hand. “We need a torch.”

 

Peering at the end of the branch, Michael reached over, acting like he was about to pinch the light out of something at the end of the stick, but when he stopped pinching, the fire burned bright at the end of it. " _ Ta-dah _ ," Michael practically sang out as he pulled his hand back. From behind him, he heard Sbarro happily chirping and Rich's enthusiastic clapping. "Thank you, 'll be here  _ all _ week."

 

"OK, OK, very fun, but let's get going," Jake almost hissed out.

 

"Slow down for a bit, Sonic, the world isn't gonna end if we aren't all breaking the sound barrier."

 

Jeremy smirked and arched an eyebrow at Jake. “ _ Calm down, brother. There’s no rush, we have almost a week before the equinox and I doubt this tunnel will take too long to traverse _ ,” he waved Jake off, Lord Ares speaking through him. Rich stumbled backwards at the layered voices. 

 

“What the fuck?” He landed heavily on his ass, eyes wide and staring at Jeremy with terror. Jeremy laughed again, grinning down at Rich.

 

“What’s got you so freaked, Rich? Never listened to a god before?”

 

"Ugh, stop freaking Rich out, Mister Boss Man, and let's actually get going before Maestro falls on his ass," Jake muttered out, reaching over and helping Rich up to his feet. 

 

"Wh- I'm not going to! Just 'cause Rich did doesn't mean  _ I  _ will," Michael almost grumbled out before leaning over to whisper in Jeremy's ear. "Let's go in front of them and be slow on purpose."

 

“I like the way you think,” Jeremy agreed before pausing and looking a little up, obviously listening to the god in his head. “So does Lord Ares.” Jeremy linked his arm around Michael’s free hand and stepped into the dark, rocky tunnel. It was wide enough for two people to shoulder to shoulder but not big enough for anyone to pass. Perfect.

 

Jeremy set the pace at a leisurely stroll, shooting Michael a wicked grin. Jake and Rich both looked liked they wanted to try to get pass them but couldn’t figure out how. Even better.

 

As they walked, Michael couldn't stop himself from giggling at the huffs that came from behind them, mixing in with all the noises Sbarro was making. "Well, it's a good thing that I can do _ this _ while we're here," Michael almost sang out before managing to rest his head on top of Jeremy's. "Hope Lord Ares doesn't mind."

 

Jeremy paused, then snorted. “He says it’s fine because you  _ were _ hosting Lady Aphrodite. That’s why he can deal with the very not straight thing we’ve got going on here.”

 

“Olympus save us,” Jake grumbled under his breath before sucking in a shocked breath. “Oh. That... that’s a little awkward,” he mumbled.

 

“Is this a normal sort of thing when you hold the sigils?” Rich asked, sounding exhausted and still freaked out.

 

“Yes,” they all said, each with varying levels of amusement.

 

"Thankfully, this isn't too long of a tunnel, even with them purposefully being slow," Jake said with a groan. "Try not to freak out too much when we summon the gods so they can take their sigils back, yeah?"

 

"Dude, I can't promise  _ anything  _ after seeing all of this," Rich told Jake, all while Sbarro chirped along with him. "Thanks for having my back, Sbarro."

 

“The  _ baby _ is less freaked out than you are, Rich. This has been our job for _ months _ . It’s run of the mill, standard whatever, even if it is an honor to host the gods... y’know. Most of the time.” Jeremy sounded a little uncomfortable with that last part.

 

“Jeremy had a bit of a bad time hosting Lord Zeus,” Jake explained, his frustration gone from his tone.

 

“Wait,  _ Jeremy  _ hosted  _ Zeus _ ?” Rich asked, shock colouring his tone.

 

“Yeah, got a problem with that or something?” Jeremy growled. “Michael couldn’t host him for obvious reasons and I wasn’t about to let Jake do it for the fact that Lord Zeus likes to be in charge and Jake would have been a bit too independent for his liking. _ I _ was a bit too independent for his liking, but I made it out mostly fine. Ended with some battle scars from it, but nothing I couldn’t handle.” Michael could have sworn the electrical burn scars on Jeremy’s wrists and neck glowed a little in that moment.

 

"Hey hey hey everyone, let's all calm down a bit and talk 'bout something nicer," Michael tried, waving the hand that Jeremy had in the air. "Like the fact that we only got one more tablet to get and then we're home free! Or the fact that Remy's very hot right now." He ducked down, pressing a big, wet kiss to Jeremy's cheek. "I mean, he's very attractive t'me normally, but  _ especially _ now."

 

"Wh- we don't wanna see you two canoodling while we're walking out here, calm down Maestro," Jake joked, obviously trying to lighten up the mood.

 

"Well _ too _ bad, we're up front an' I wanna canoodle!"

 

“I’m all good for a little canoodling,” Jeremy agreed playfully. Jake groaned dramatically, but Rich stayed quiet. When Michael glanced back, he looked thoughtful but a little upset. He could ask later.

 

He saw Sbarro nuzzle up against Rich too, so if someone was looking after him, he'd be fine. Michael focused all of his attention back to Jeremy then, nuzzling against his head and pressing kisses to wherever he could whenever he could.

 

Jeremy didn’t shy away from the affection at all, if anything he leant into it more than usual. He certainly had a sort of swagger and confidence about him this time. Michael  _ really _ liked the way he didn’t seem afraid of anything, least of all judgment of anyone else. 

 

Michael did notice that Jeremy didn’t return as many kisses but he figured that was more due to Lord Ares being straight than anything else so it didn’t bother him too much. Jeremy had been giving him so much affection, this past day as well as their whole relationship. Michael could do the same for a bit himself.

 

So, as they walked through the tunnel, which was a thirty minute walk, Michael happily gave Jeremy a lot of affection when he wasn't talking about something or sassing Jake and Rich, which was his probably basic groove (he didn't get drunk ever really, he wasn't sure): cuddle Jeremy and sass everyone else. Everyone else seemed good with it, so he didn't stop.

 

They finally made it to the end, as there was a wall with a handle on it. "Well damn, if only we knew about this sooner, we wouldn't have been wandering around for weeks," Michael grumbled out as he took the torch from Jeremy.

 

“I don’t know if we could have moved the other side, even with all four of us. Besides, we saved Sbarro. That’s enough of a reason to go through there,” Jeremy pointed out. Michael just shrugged, saving Sbarro was definitely important but he could have done without the rest.

 

The door was just as heavy as the first, by the looks of it, but Jeremy shifted it easily even with just one hand. “I could get used to this sort of strength, I won’t lie.” He grinned, stepping out into the sunlight of the redwood forest.

 

Michael stepped out after him as he hummed. "Yeah, I could too, but it's not gonna last," he reminded Jeremy as Jake quickly stepped out, helping Rich out as Sbarro practically soared out.

 

“I know, I just wish it would so I could sweep you off your feet for once.” Jeremy shot him a cheeky wink before starting to lead them towards a clearer area to summon the gods. “Over here should work nicely.” Sbarro was flapping around his head, whistling happily. He obviously didn’t like being cooped up for too long.

 

"Hey, we can try, maybe that'll be your workout goal. Maybe I'll lose some chub too," Michael joked, pressing a long kiss to Jeremy's temple before smiling up at Sbarro.

 

As he did that, Jake practically dashed over to the clearing Jeremy was thinking about leading them too, and Rich let out a sigh as he walked over to walk to Michael's free side. "Any idea why Jake and his god are so antsy?"

 

"'Dunno, Lord Hermes is a busy guy, he's probably backed up and antsy 'cause he has shit he has to catch up on," Michael offered with a shrug.

 

"Also, why do you guys keep calling them 'Lords' and shit?" Michael shrugged again at that. He never really noticed or thought much about that before... Huh.

 

“It’s a side effect, something about the default system in our brains according to Lady Artemis. Believe me, it was a pain to keep addressing Lord Zeus with the whole ‘Lord’ thing. And Lord Hades too, but that one’s only because we’re actually friends. We didn’t mind it as much as he did,” Jeremy explained, shrugging a little. “Now, we’re going to be summoning the gods here, so keep your distance from us for a bit. You can come over and talk to them and everything but we don’t know how the initial summoning will affect an outside observer.”

 

Jake was already kneeling, holding out his tablet, but the time they arrived. “I summon Lord Hermes.” In a flash of silver light and a gust of wind, Lord Hermes appeared in front of Jake. He had wickedly clever blue eyes and curly salt and pepper hair which sat wildly on top of his head. His grin was mischievous, and it made Michael want to check his bag to make sure nothing was missing. Something about his features were familiar, but Michael couldn’t place why.

 

"Thank you so much, I've been aching to get out and to actually do something," Lord Hermes said, stretching himself out before looking over at the three approaching. "It's good to see you three. I've been wanting to do something for a while, and now that I have some free time before I get back to being buried in work by the Big Man up there, I can  _ finally _ do it, but only until the others are out. They're gonna kill me if I don't do it when they're out."

 

"Uh, alright?" Michael said with a raised brow before going and kneeling down beside Jake. He glanced over his shoulder, seeing Rich standing back with Sbarro, who was hovering around near him. " I summon Lord Dionysus." In a flash of light and with the scent of fresh wine filling the air, the God of Wine appeared, dressed in his normal attire that he had at camp.

 

" _ Finally _ , George, I've been cooped up for so long. Thank you for  _ apparently _ biting the bullet and taking me."

 

“I can actually see the resemblance,” Michael vaguely heard Rich mutter, which made him snigger.

 

“You got my boyfriend drunk,” Jeremy complained, but there was no heat in his words, instead he sounded sort of pouty. “Also, he still looks drunk. How long will that last?”

 

“Relax Jared, just for an hour or so. No need to pull out that Ares strength you’re holding on to. You can’t tell me he doesn’t deserve a break after all this.” Jeremy grumbled but shrugged in agreement. Then he knelt down and held out his tablet.

 

“I summon Lord Ares.” The sounds of clashing swords and the smell of smoke filled the air for a moment as Lord Ares appeared in front of them. He was tall, with dark hair and his eyes concealed behind dark glasses, and a black leather biker jacket to complete the look. Everything about him radiated trouble, and Michael found himself recoiling a little.

 

“Well you little shit, how did a fighter like you end up with a guy who’s basically a pacifist?” Lord Ares asked, his voice powerful and deep. Jeremy’s scowl was challenging but somehow appreciative.

 

“Just because he doesn’t like to fight doesn’t mean he can’t. And sometimes fighting isn’t the answer.  _ That’s _ how. We balance each other out.”

 

"Yeah yeah, whatever," Lord Ares said dismissively before reaching over and taking his tablet from Jeremy. "I just wanna see Hermes actually do what Zeus has basically been keeping him from doing for years with all the busywork he's been piling on him."

 

"Yeah, it'll be interesting to see," Lord Dionysus agreed as he took his own tablet back from Michael. Michael, able to actually move now, just sat down as he looked curiously over at Hermes.

 

Hermes seemed like he was ready to go, but smiled gratefully down at Jake before taking his tablet back. "Thank you very much. Now, what I can _ finally _ do after being kept from doing it for so long." He looked over at Rich, his look a mix of apologetic and ecstatic. Confusion overtook Rich's expression before Hermes said, "Sorry for the wait, son. Blame the Big Man." A caduceus appeared above Rich's head, haloed in light and radiating a mischievous energy for a few moments before fading away.

 

“S-son? I’m your- you’re my dad?” Rich stammered, staring up at Hermes with a mixture of shock and wonder.   
  


“Yeah, I am. I wanted to claim you, but the Big Man kept me so busy that I could barely keep track of what  _ year _ it was, let alone where my kids were. And by the time I got free enough to actually claim you, you were stuck by the traitor and it would have been dangerous to claim you.” Hermes knelt down, setting himself lower than Rich and looking up at him. “Can you forgive me?” Rich hesitated, as if he wasn’t sure what to think, before he launched himself at Hermes and grabbed him in a hug, eyes full of tears. Hermes held him tightly, stroking his hair.   
  


Michael watched on, happiness and a little jealousy bubbling away inside him. Jeremy wandered over and sat next to Michael, wrapping his arm around him and not saying a word. He obviously could tell Michael’s own quandary (that was a good word, he’d need to remember that word).

 

Michael rested his head against Jeremy's shoulder, just taking in how nice this all felt. There had to be a good, big word for that, but he couldn't really think of it right now. He tried to focus on Jeremy instead of Rich right now, as mean as that might be. He didn't wanna just become jealous.   
  


"Well, after this, all we need left is to get Michael's old man back from that little shit," Mr. D said, and Ares turned to look at him then.   
  


"Wait, his name  _ isn't _ George? You've been calling him that nonstop, I thought that was his actual name!"

 

“His name is Michael, you big jerk,” Jeremy corrected, not even looking at Ares. Somehow his tone still sounded cocky. Michael could practically  _ hear  _ Ares’ blood vessels bursting but the god didn’t do anything. “What? We all know it’s true. Just try some diplomacy for once, dude. It makes a world of difference.” Jeremy shrugged, obviously unconcerned about pissing Ares off for  _ some _ reason.

 

“Alright you little shit, just because we still need you doesn’t mean I can’t still squash you like a bug.”

 

“I already have your dad on my ass, as well as the most powerful demigod who can literally mind control even the gods themselves. You’re a pissy, fickle toddler in comparison. You don’t scare me.” There was something  _ off _ in Jeremy’s tone, and Michael felt worry pool in his gut.

 

Michael looked up at Jeremy then, reaching over and taking his hand before gently squeezing it. "Hey hey, it's alright Remy, don't pick a fight with anyone right now," he told him before pressing a kiss to his cheek. Michael had to act like a... the word... oh, mediator! "We're all still a bit riled up right now, one being stir crazy and the other really stressed and pressured, so let's just stay calm."

 

Ares scoffed then, eyes narrowed. "You're lucky I'm feeling better after being let out. I can finally  _ do _ something." 

 

"Hey, it's  _ my _ job to pick on the little shits, let me have my one thing," Mr. D said, and Ares just glared.

 

"Hey, I  _ can _ and  _ will  _ fight you if I have to."

 

Michael just sighed again before kissing Jeremy's cheek. "Hey, just don't bother with Ares, he  _ loves _ picking fights," he said before nuzzling somewhat clumsily against Jeremy's shoulder.

 

Jeremy looked ready to argue for a split second, but when Michael nuzzled against his shoulder he instantly softened and started focusing on him. It was much better than him picking a fight with a god, Michael preferred it loads more.

 

“You’re lucky your little boyfriend was here to keep you in line, kid. I respect your strength, but I’ll still kick your ass if we cross paths again,” Ares promised before vanishing with a boom close to the sound of a cannon firing. 

 

Jeremy huffed and pressed a kiss to Michael’s head. “He’s an asshole,” he grumbled before falling silent again.

 

"Yeah, but everyone knows that," Michael hummed out as Mr. D laughed a bit.

 

"Yeah, you said it." Looking up at him, he swore he saw a glimmer of something in Mr. D's eyes (maybe he was just still 'drunk' and missed something). "Well, George, Jared, Jason, and Riley, it's good to see you lot. I'll see you after this all is over back at that damned Camp, I guess. You better not give me more work to do." With the sound of a bottle popping open, he vanished.

 

“And he’s... sort of growing on me,” Jeremy admitted, sounding somewhat confused by that fact. Michael burst out laughing and so did Jake, Rich and Hermes as they wandered over. Jeremy flushed and hid his face in Michael’s hair.

 

“Don’t worry, Specs, it always happens eventually,” Rich assures with a chuckle.

 

"He grows on you like mold, but you learn to love him," Hermes said before ruffling Rich's hair. "Now, I'd love to stay more, but the Big Man is going to have work already stockpiled for me for all the months or however long I've been gone for, not to mention all this crazy stuff still going on. Good luck, son." He gave Rich one more quick hug before vanishing with the sound of a 'ping'... wait, what?

 

"Did... did he just 'ping' us or?" Michael asked, eyes wide. What the fuck?

 

“He did. You didn’t imagine that,” Jeremy confirmed, eyes also wide.

 

Jake rolled his eyes and sat next to them with a small grumble of, “Nerds.” Rich settled happily in Jake’s lap, nuzzling close and obviously trying to establish a link to reality after the revelation he just had. “So what now?” Jake asked, looking over at Jeremy. Jeremy didn’t disengage from Michael, instead he just shrugged and nuzzled closer.

 

“Why are you asking me? I don’t know any more than you do.”

 

"How about we get food and go sleep somewhere that isn't the dirt floor?" Michael suggested from where he was nestled against. "'Cause I'm very hungry and you can't come up with a good plan without food and sleep."

 

"The drunk-but-not-drunk dude has a point," Rich said as he intertwined his hand with one of Jake's. "We need to sleep in a real bed! And eat real food!" Sbarro chirped in what Michael assumed was agreement as he landed in front of them, eyes wide with answers Michael wanted to learn.

 

“Do we get two beds now or just one massive one? Cause I’m so used to just sharing with you guys now,” Jeremy murmured sleepily. He sounded exhausted all of a sudden. Good thing there was a motel not far from the start of the trail. Sbarro chirped and nibbled at Michael’s hair gently, nudging Jeremy’s face a little. Jeremy giggled.

 

“I’m cool with whatever you guys what,” Rich admitted, pressing a kiss to Jake’s cheek.

 

"If they have a big bed, we'll get it, but I doubt the motel near here does," Jake said as he squeezed Rich's hand. "You two nerds can sleep while Rich and I get food once we get a room. Hopefully they allow 'pets' because I'm banking on the Mist making everyone else see Sbarro as a dog or something."

 

"We can pretend he's my support animal. I still always wear a bracelet that says I got one," Michael offered, holding up his wrist that held lots of bands. "We'll have to pretend his name is Hades though. I hope Sbarro's OK with that..." He looked over and cradled Sbarro's head, even as he kept nibbling on his hair. "Are you OK with some identity fraud, Sbarro?"

 

Sbarro chirped softly in agreement and nibbled Michael’s nose gently before going and curling up against Jake.

 

“I think that was an agreement,” Jeremy mumbled, kissing the top of Michael’s head and shifting so he could kiss his way down to his cheek. “Either that or he’s telling us we need a wash.”

 

"I feel like he told me something important, but I don't have the right mental capacity to know what he's telling me," Michael told Jeremy as he took Jeremy's hands and held them.

 

"Specs, has Mell ever been like this at all whenever he's been drunk before?" Rich asked then, and he couldn't understand what Rich meant by that.

 

“Nope, but he has when he’s high.” Jeremy apparently did, so Michael decided he could ignore it for now. “Gods, I just realised it’s been months since we last got stoned. We are totally doing that when we get back. I’m gonna make sure to sneak in the good snacks and everything.” Jake laughed at Jeremy’s comment, until he realised Jeremy was serious. “What, did you _ not _ realise we’re stoners? We did do the animal crackers more than once, Jake. That should have been proof enough.”

 

Michael raised his arm then, shifting his sleeve around clumsily until he showed off his patch that had a literal leaf on it. "Did you think this was just for the Marley aesthetic?"

 

"... OK, how about we get going so you two nerds can rest up and we can get food?" Jake asked, and Michael was more than happy for the change of topic as he lifted his head up.

 

"Hell yeah, can we get, like, pizza? God, I really fucking want some good pizza!"

 

“Pizza sounds good,” Jeremy agreed, helping Michael stand up while Jake and Rich untangled themselves. Surprisingly, Jeremy didn’t seem to struggle at all with helping Michael up, there didn’t seem to be  _ any _ strain in his movements. Jeremy blinked in surprise before he grinned mischievously and scooped Michael up bridal style, not struggling at all. “Okay, I think I might actually like God of War a little. He left me a little present that I am most certainly gonna use until it runs out.”

 

With wide eyes, Michael raised his hands in the air, cheering about this before pressing a big kiss to Jeremy's cheek. "Hell yeah! Carry me like the princess I am!"

 

"Jake, are you sure it's a good idea to leave these two alone in a motel room?" Michael overheard Rich ask.

 

"Babe, they're probably gonna make out or pass out or both, they'll be fine. Sbarro'll make sure they don't leave."

 

“If you’re a princess, I’m your prince so don’t I deserve a _ proper _ thank you kiss?” Jeremy pointed even as he started walking in the direction of the trail. Michael heard Rich and Jake follow after them, chatting between themselves. He couldn’t be bothered to listen in, much preferring to focus on Jeremy right then.

 

"Oh, right!" With that, Michael reached up and cupped Jeremy's face before giving him a kiss. "There we go, your payment, good prince," he said before patting Jeremy's cheeks and resting his head against his boyfriend's shoulder. "Well, actually, I'd be a prince, but whatever."

 

“We’re both princes. We’re gay princes. Now we just need to convince Disney to hire us and we can finally get a gay prince movie.”

 

"Oh my god _ yes _ ," Michael gasped out. "It'll be their most inclusive film yet! I wanna be a fucking Disney prince."

 

“You’re-“ Jeremy seemed to struggle a little with himself before forcing the words out. “You’re beautiful enough to be a Disney prince.” It was a little rushed and a lot nervous, but it was very clearly a genuine compliment. Jeremy had been dishing those sort of things all day yesterday, while the arrow was affecting him, but it was the first time he had said something like that in public with no prompting or outside force affecting it. Michael felt his heart almost skip a couple of beats.

 

"You're sweet enough to be one," Michael told him back before shifting to kiss him, though missed when aiming to kiss his cheek and almost kissed his eye. "Thank you. I'd do you proud and be the best, most beautiful, and the chubbiest Disney prince."

 

“Most certainly,” Jeremy agreed with a giggle. “Hey Mikey. I love you.” He nuzzled Michael’s cheek and pressed a kiss there before grinning down at Michael.

 

"I love you too, Remy," Michael almost sang out before resting his head against Jeremy's shoulder again, nuzzling against the jacket there. He felt himself relax properly after being stuck in that maze for at least two weeks. The change in scenery was nice, and even if they had no idea how to do it yet, they only had to get his dad back and kick Sammy's sorry ass. He was looking forward to doing that.

 


	26. Jeremy: I Finally Realised Why I’m on This Damned Quest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lovelies! Sorry for the short notes yesterday and today. I was forced to socialise nonstop for 4 hours yesterday and today I had a long day at work. I’ll try to be a bit more peppy next time, when I’m less dead on my feet XS
> 
> As always, your amazing support means the world to me, and keeps me going and writing! Ilysm guys, seriously. I mean, we broke 1800 hits??? It’s insane???
> 
> This chapter is gonna hurt. So much. The beginning hurts, we get a bit of fun, then the pain train hits us right in the face. Things only get worse from here. Enjoy.
> 
> And now, a word from my favourite person <3333  
> ‘OK, not gonna lie, this chapter will hurt near the end. We get some funny moments, good stuff, and a decent chunk of pain. I know that the end of this chapter hurt me, but next chapter is worse... I’m sorry. Mara’s amazing at angst, sue her, not me! (I am also a contributer but I’m not here to take responsibility, these were all pre-written before I went away and began to suffer from possibly spotty to nonexistent WiFi!)
> 
> Also, treat Mara nice! She’s too good, but not too pure.’

Jeremy wasn’t feeling good when they woke up the next day. He had slept really well and felt physically brilliant after a nice, hot shower and getting into some clean clothes (Jake got some washing done while Jeremy had been... distracted).

 

What he was feeling wasn’t a physical sensation though, it was purely mental. Just a day when everything he had gone through decided to hit him at once. Zeus and the Eidolon’s mirror, both telling him he wasn’t good enough. Whispering that he wasn’t allowed to be wanted as he was into his ear. Sammy’s words, snaking around his thoughts and directing him to be someone he was not. And of course the Lethe water, which promised to wash it all away, for a price. He felt like he was forgetting something again, something he just couldn’t place. And no matter how many times he read through his notebook, he couldn’t figure out what it was.

 

Jeremy was currently curled up, lying down in his and Michael’s bed, staring blankly at the wall. He was trying to hold on to anything and everything but he wasn’t sure if he was managing. Michael was in the shower and Jake was out grabbing some lunch. Rich was here, but Jeremy didn’t have enough memories with him for the usual trick to work for long, so Rich just sat next to him and just tried to comfort him while they waited for the others.

 

He didn't even look when he heard the loud shower turn off, or when the door opened. Jeremy only looked over when he felt another dip in the bed and he was gently prodded in the shoulder. "Hey, Remy, is everything alright?" Michael asked him, voice soft and present as he felt someone, probably Rich, got off of the bed. There was some shifting then and he felt Michael pressing right up against his back, an arm over his waist and rubbing under his shirt. "Is there anything I can do to help you?"

 

Jeremy wanted to answer but felt like he couldn’t. He was little too lost internally, he couldn’t find his voice. It was different to when he lost it thanks to the plants (thank the gods) but it was still kinda scary, in a familiar way.

 

Jeremy lifted his arms and just signed ‘stay close’ before pushing back and turning himself to curl right against Michael, surrounding himself and running through all the memories he had (Jeremy had a lot of memories with Michael so he could find any gaps in there easily).

 

He just heard Michael hum before he felt Michael's other arm rest underneath his head. His other hand continued to rub familiar circles as he thought and checked all his memories, from the very first one of the cress seed talk to their first concert of Weird Al up to when they got to meet Hades (the dog) for the first time. Jeremy wasn't sure how long he was there for, but he ran through so many memories, a mile a minute (did that work with this?) as he buried himself into Michael's hoodie, which smelt vaguely of detergent, dirt, and buses. He missed the smell of weed, machinery (metal carried a scent, OK?), and dog that normally laced it.

 

He wants this to be over, he wanted to go  _ home _ . Not to camp, but to his actual home at his actual house with his dad just messed around downstairs. No gods or magic, just Jeremy and Michael worrying about homework, not the fate of the world. Jeremy nuzzled closer, even as he heard the door close (he fought back the urge to grab his swords, it was just Jake. He could hear him).

 

Jeremy heard faint talking in the background, but it was overpowered by Michael's soft hummings that bled into his own hearing. He was humming out songs they always loved to listen to together, ones Michael had them share when he'd turn his headphones into earbuds, even if wearing earbuds irritated him, just so he and Jeremy could listen to the same song. There was a faint kiss pressed to the nape of his neck then, one that lingered, but if he hadn't been paying attention at that moment, he wouldn't have noticed it.

 

It was a little grounding, even with its newness, which mean Jeremy could focus on what was being said rather than just be locked away in his own head again. He still nuzzled closer, staying close to his safety blanket and best friend.

 

“I just think we need to try and plan as soon as possible.” That sounded like Jake. He sounded vaguely annoyed. Oh dear.

 

“We have about a week before the equinox, can’t we just take a few hours to look after him? Hasn’t he been through enough, Jake?” That was Michael. He knew the tones of worried or concerned Michael all too well.

 

"We  _ only  _ have a week to find Sammy and get your dad's tablet back, Maestro. We also have to kick Sammy's ass in that time. It took us  _ months _ to get to this side of the country, how are we supposed to get anything done in such a short time? We need to utilize every bit of time we got," Jake countered, and Jeremy felt the arm underneath his head move a little until he felt a soft, intimate rub against where he had just been kissed against his neck.

 

"Well, we can't go anywhere or do anything until everyone's back at full. We can start shooting ideas at each other, but we can't really do anything yet. Hell, if we're that desperate, we can ask the Big Man or something if he'll allow us to fly if we have to so we aren't worried as much about traveling," Michael offered, his concern and worry evident still along with a mix of something else... maybe seriousness? It was hard to tell when he was trying to keep himself grounded and focused on the nice touch to the back of his neck.

 

Jeremy sighed a little and started to feel his mind relax a little. It wasn’t much, just some of the near painful pressure falling away. He managed to focus a little more.

 

“We have no idea where Sammy could be right now, if we start searching blindly we could end up worse off than where we started,” Rich pointed out quietly. Jeremy was about to agree when it started.

 

A blinding pain ringing from the back of his head and echoing to the front, a voice whispering directly into his mind, and a blissful emptiness which  _ finally  _ made the pressure in his head vanish. 

 

“Fellow Demigods,” the voice began, and Jeremy knew he should be repulsed but he couldn’t find the emotion, only calm bliss through the pain. “I call upon your aid in this desperate time. My name is Samuel Peterson, but you know me as Sammy. I want to warn you about the grave injustice that have been done to us.

 

“The gods, our parents, have betrayed us. Left us to rot alone at camp or in the world, and I say no more. I have a plan to ensure we are no longer alone, no longer _ abandoned _ . If you want to hear me out, if you want to protect your friends and siblings, meet me at Camp Half Blood on the twentieth of March. Come listen to me and we can _ finally _ show our family how worthy of their love we are.” 

 

The voice and the pain stopped there, but Jeremy felt a daze slip over him. A part of him knew those words were layered with Charmspeak, and he had been working on defences to make him a little more resistant, but since this had been so sudden he had no chance to put them in place. Which meant the only thing he could properly register through the daze was that he needed to go back to camp. He needed to go hear Sammy out. Even with the (suddenly missing) pressure in his head, Jeremy knew it was true. Still, he didn’t move yet, wanting to hear if anyone else had heard, if Michael had heard. He didn’t want to travel alone if he didn’t have to (why was he scared of traveling alone again?). 

 

“Son of a bitch, at least we know where he’s headed,” he heard Rich hiss out. He sounded like he had been in pain with how he was talking. 

 

“Wait, what are you talking about? Where who is headed?” Michael sounded confused and lost, the rub halting on Jeremy’s neck as he asked. “What just happened?”

 

“Sammy contacting all demigods, except you, I guess.” That was Jake this time. “His tone was layered with Charmspeak, but I was able to pick out his lies. How weren’t you affected, Rich?”

 

“I dunno, I just knew it wasn’t right and a trick... You didn’t hear it, Mell, makes sense. He  _ hates  _ you.”

 

“Wait...” The hand shifted from off his neck, and he felt Michael’s hands move to his shoulders as he was moved to face Michael. His eyes were filled with worry as he looked down at Jeremy. “Jeremy, how are you feeling? What are you thinking?” Michael asked him, voice laced with concern as he scanned over his face.

 

Jeremy frowned. How was he feeling? “Better. Let’s get going.” That was right. He needed to get to Camp Half Blood, he needed to help out his friends (why did this feel wrong?). He struggled to sit up (why was his body so heavy all of a sudden?) and clung to Michael’s shoulders for balance (why did it feel like he had a headache? He felt  _ great _ ).

 

“You still haven’t told me what you’re thinking, Jeremy. You need to still recover and lie down,” Michael softly chastised him as an arm rested on his waist now, the other still on his shoulder. “Why do we need to get going so suddenly?  _ Where _ are we going?”

 

Didn’t Michael know? Didn’t he hear? “Camp Half Blood.” Jeremy looked up at Michael with a frown. “We’re supposed to go hear him out. What, didn’t you hear him or something?” Besides that thought, the almost desperate  _ need _ to go back home, there wasn’t much else going on in his head. It was blissfully quiet (why was that such a relief for him right now?). 

 

“No, I didn’t hear him at all,” Michael told him, looking back down at him with a frown as well. “Jeremy, we’re supposed to  _ stop _ Sammy, not go and listen to him again, remember? He stole my dad’s tablet and is holding it hostage.”

 

Jeremy couldn’t remember if that was right or not. “But I  _ want _ to listen to him. He can’t be doing anything too bad if he wants to help,” Jeremy protested, struggling weakly to get out of Michael’s grip. Even if he didn’t _ want _ to travel without Michael (please no, don’t make him be alone) he would if he had to (please don’t let him). He needed to hear what Sammy had to say.

 

Even if he wanted to get up and go, he felt himself slowly being moved back to lie down. The hand on his shoulder kept him down as the one on his side pinned him down as well. “Jeremy, Sammy is bad and was Charmspeaking through whatever he just did. You only want to listen ‘cause of that Charmspeak. He only wants to use you,” Michael told him (Michael knew what was right, he’d never lie to him). A soft kiss was pressed to his forehead as he struggled weakly still. “Please, Jeremy, listen to  _ me _ .”

 

Jeremy felt tears start to gather at the conflicting information. He knew Michael wouldn’t lie to him but at the same time, he  _ had _ to go see Sammy.

 

“I want to listen to you, I do, but I can’t,” Jeremy whimpered, begging Michael to understand. “I can’t- I can’t-“ What couldn’t he do? “-I can’t think of anything else. S’all just gone.” (Why did that scare him so much? Why was his heart starting to race with fear? Why couldn’t he  _ remember _ ?)

 

He saw Michael look away for a minute, asking someone to hold Jeremy down for a second. “Rich and Jake are going to hold you down for a sec, it’ll be OK,” Michael reassured him, even if panic still flared up when four hands took over the two familiar ones. Michael’s hands moved away, and he saw him pull on his earring chain, headphones appearing before they were carefully placed on him. Music began to fill his head as Michael’s hands rested on his cheeks for a moment, rubbing along there with his thumbs before Michael pulled back and signed, ‘Listen and focus on that, not on Sammy and the need to see and hear him.’

 

Jeremy tried, he really did. He tried to listen to the music, to feel the rhythm, to do  _ anything _ that Michael suggested, but he  _ couldn’t _ . Any time he tried the thought he was doing it, the desire to leave and go see Sammy washed it away. Jeremy didn’t want to leave Michael (please _ no _ ), he didn’t want to leave Jake and Rich (he couldn’t leave them, not now) but they were stopping him. He  _ had  _ to go. Jeremy kept struggling, the movement gaining more and more strength with each passing second (so did the number of tears streaming down his face).

 

There was a panic creeping up on him too, which he couldn’t place. Something about not remembering which was stupid, he could remember everything important, right? He knew he needed to go to Camp Half Blood, which was on Long Island, New York. He knew he needed to go hear Sammy out to look after his friends and his boyfriend. That was all that mattered, but why did he feel so terrified? He felt like he had to scream and fight and do  _ something _ to remember, but remember  _ what _ exactly?

 

The headphones were removed from his head then, Michael cursing softly to himself as he put his headphones back on and turning them back into earrings. He felt familiar hands back on him then, cupping his face and keeping his head from moving as Michael practically straddled him. “Jeremy, what else do you remember besides listening to Sammy? Do you remember details about me? About my dog? Do you remember him?” Michael started, refusing to let Jeremy look anywhere but at him.

 

“I- I- I-“ Jeremy could barely hiccup out an answer through his sobs. Besides, what did he actually remember?  _ Could _ he remember? Did he even exist outside this need to go listen? “No!” he half howled, his struggles getting worse as panic coursed through him. He remembered something now. He remembered forgetting. He remembered forgetting  _ everything _ and it felt like he was dying. Was he dying now? “It’s all gone! It’s gone again! Mikey! I’m forgetting again I don’t wanna forget help me please!” He knew he might have been screaming and his words might have been incomprehensible but he didn’t  _ care _ . He couldn’t forget, he didn’t want to die and stop being Jeremy, not again.

 

“You aren’t forgetting Jeremy, I promise,” Michael assured him before he felt a soft, gentle kiss placed to his forehead. “You’re just so focused on what Sammy told you. I need you to not focus on him, focus on me instead. Can you do that, hun?” As he asked him, he felt the hands on his cheek gently rub circles, his thumbs brushing against his skin. “I promise I’m going to help, but I need you to listen and hone in on me, yeah?”

 

Jeremy’s struggles slowed to a stop. Michael could help stop him feel like he was forgetting, he had to focus on Michael. Michael could stop him forgetting and help keep him safe. Jeremy whimpered and nodded, eyes opening to look up at him through his tears (when had he closed them?). Every other urge faded away, he’d do anything just so long as he could  _ remember _ .

 

He got a reassuring smile from Michael at that before another kiss was placed on his face, but on his nose this time. “Good, you’re doing so good. Just focus on here and now, where you are. On the hands on you. I’m holding your face and on you, and Jake and Rich are helping hold you down. Jake’s to your left and Rich to your right. Can you focus on them, on the bed you’re on? Can you do that for me?”

 

Jeremy nodded again, still holding back his sobs as he tried to focus on everything touching him. He could feel Rich’s hands, how the skin was slightly puckered from his burns on one side, and Jake’s, with two fingers especially calloused from using a bow most of the time. And of course Michael’s with his gentle touch and warm skin, pressed against him in a scorching point of contact against his body. He was always warm at the very least thanks to his fire powers. Wait, those were all from memories. He was remembering! Jeremy’s tears began to stop too.

 

Michael’s thumbs, calloused from all of the work he did making stuff, brushed near his eyes, wiping away his tears. “Good, you’re doing good,” he was reassured before a kiss was placed to the spot between his eyebrows. “I need you to focus on the things you can see now. Take in the sights and just hone in on those now. You’re doing so good, I know you can do it.”

 

Jeremy forced his eyes from Michael and tried to focus on anything he could. They were in a motel room in Oregon. Michael had new glasses from Hades and his dad. Jake had bought food. Sbarro was watching him and chirping with worry. The backpack from Hera and the one they bought just before Jeremy and Michael’s first date. Each and every item that he could focus on had a memory tied to it. And Jeremy could remember them which meant he wasn’t forgetting or he was remembering or  _ something _ . His body fell limp, even as he felt more rush back to him.

 

“Good, good, you’re doing so good,” Michael told him before he felt a kiss pressed to his Cupid’s bow above his lips. “I told you that you could do it.” There was a shift then, Michael pulling his hands away. His hand was held then, carefully, and he saw Michael rest it against his red hoodie covered in patches. “Focus on the texture, move it around, and feel the different things on my hoodie, OK? You’re doing so well, Jeremy.”

 

Jeremy did as instructed, slowly, shakily, running his hand over Michael’s arm. First, he felt he thick fabric, rubbing it with his index finger and thumb as Michael would when he was _ really  _ overwhelmed. Then he moved up to touch the patches, remembering (memories!) them all by touch alone and recalling when Michael had gotten them all. Lastly, he wrapped his arm around Michael’s back and ran his fingers over the design and the polar bear thing on his hood. That was the newest addition, from when they tried the animal crackers. He let his hand drop and focused up on Michael’s face again. He wasn’t forgetting, it was all still there, he just had to find it.

 

Michael was beaming down at him at this point. “You’re doing so good Jeremy, see? I told you, I believe in you.” A kiss was placed softly to his chin then before Michael’s hands intertwined with Jeremy’s. “Now, skin-to-skin feel focus. This time, try to say what you think out loud when you’re touching things. Move your hands around yourself and touch wherever to remember, whether it be my face, my hands, anywhere. Just tell me what you think when you feel, alright?” Michael let go of Jeremy’s hands, letting them rest against his hands as he no longer forced them to be intertwined.

 

Jeremy started slowly touching Michael’s arms, sliding the sleeves of the hoodie up slightly as he did. “I can feel the scar you got when we were ten and you tried to copy my backflip. You landed on a rock but you almost did it. Your skin is always so warm because of your powers, but it’s also soft where you don’t have scars. And on your neck you have that one scar where you were going to do your own piecing but you slipped when Stephenie came in. We both got in so much trouble.” Jeremy just kept babbling away, his voice quiet and shaky, as he ran his hands over whatever skin he could reach without too much struggle. He tried to keep his touch light but it was hard to do that when he was still shaking a lot. Michael didn’t seem to mind. Jeremy kept talking.

 

“I can feel the scar on your arm from that one scab you got and kept picking at ‘cause you hated it not being smooth, but you just made it worse. And there’s one from when you fell and skidded along the road ‘cause you didn’t know how to properly brake with your Heelies when you first got them,” Jeremy went, running his hands along under his arms, eventually moving underneath his shirt and along his back since there were more memories there. Michael just smiled down at him, nodding along to what he was saying.

 

“This one is from where we both fell down a hill and landed on an old log. I have one too, back here.” Jeremy moved one hand and took Michael’s, guiding it to where the similar scar was on his back. He had to arch up a little to get it to but the act of showing Michael his own memories seemed to help even more than remembering just on Michael. He moved Michael’s hand over to where he knew there was another scar, on his arm. “I got this one from one of the obstacle courses because I fell of a high part. You refused to make them for a whole two months after that. And this one is from the time Sabrina got Bobby Larson to shove me into the lockers but he ended up tossing me into the pond instead. I don’t know how he got that mixed up.” He traced each scar on himself then got Michael to trace it while he pointed out the memory. 

 

Eventually, he lost steam and stopped, just gently holding Michael’s hand and staring up at him. He was still shaking but most of the panic had drained out of him, and he could barely remember how he had forgotten in the first place (it was there, just obscured by the immediate panic). He fiddled with Michael’s fingers absentmindedly while he waited for what to do next.

 

Michael just hummed softly, a nameless tune that sounded similar to other one’s Michael hummed in the past. “Can you focus in on yourself and give me random facts and tidbits? About anything and everything? I love hearing you spout out stuff,” Michael told him, bringing Jeremy’s hand up and pressing a kiss to the back of his hand before moving it back, letting Jeremy continue to mess with his fingers.

 

Jeremy started listing off facts about everything he could see, including the usual colors for hippogriffs (Sbarro was an unusual color, they’re normally grey) and the name for the pattern on the wallpaper. Just whatever came to mind. He stopped shaking entirely and his breathing evened out.

 

When he did, he realized that the only pressure on him was Michael. Rich and Jake had moved away from him. Michael was smiling fondly down at him when Jeremy looked back up at him, and he felt himself ease up a bit as Michael brought his hand up to his face. A kiss was pressed to every pad of his fingers on both hands. “Hiya handsome, how are you feeling?”

 

“B-better th-than earlier, b-but still pretty sh-shit.” Jeremy was still really shaken, so his stammer was out full force, but he tried to shoot Michael a small smile. “F-firmly wanting t-to st-stay here though.”

 

Michael laughed a little before pressing a few kisses to his face. “Good, that’s good, ‘cause I’d miss you too much if you left. I’d cry even, you can’t leave.” He pressed a few more kisses across his face. “What can I do to help though?”

 

“Con-contact. Lots of contact.” He nodded. “Need to gr-ground myself.”

 

“Can I do the pressure stim thing that you do for me when I just shut down? Would that help you?” Michael asked him. Oh yeah, where he’d literally lie flat on top of Michael.

 

Jeremy nodded, not wanting to use his voice right then (he hated when he stammered) and held out his arms.

 

With the confirmation and invitation, he felt Michael lie right on top of him up until their faces. Michael shifted his head so he was right next to Jeremy’s head, letting it partially be smothered by pillows. “You don’t have to talk, I know you hate stammering after working so long and hard to fix it,” Michael told him before intertwining their fingers. “Is this good though? Squeeze my hands once for yes and twice for no.”

 

Jeremy gave one long squeeze and also sort of nodded. He turned his head so his face was partially leaning against Michael’s without smothering him, just letting them be close.

 

This had been really scary, he felt like he had totally forgotten everything. But it had been enough to break through the Charmspeak. For once, Jeremy was glad for the Lethe water, if only for this. The other fears and constant paranoia that he would just forget randomly he could quite happily live without.

 

He could hear Jake and Rich talking in the background somewhat faintly, but wasn’t focusing on them enough to hear what they were saying. Only when Michael spoke, when he could hear and feel it from vibrations, did he take any note of it. “We can contact him later and try. He’s stubborn, but I don’t think he’s stubborn to a point of allowing his own downfall. Let’s just... let Jeremy recover first, yeah?”

 

Jeremy nodded again, which sort of just resulted in him nuzzling against Michael. He wasn’t exactly going to complain about that fact. No sooner than the thought passed through his mind, Jeremy was hit with one of his memory waves. That’s what he called the rush of memories and feelings that would flood through him as part of the aftermath of him forgetting. There was no way to deny now that all his memories were there.

 

Jeremy let go of Michael’s hands and instead wrapped his arms around Michael’s chest. This was the best wave, the memories of falling for Michael, but right now it was a little overwhelming. Still, he could only hold on and ride it out, and the full contact with Michael was certainly helping a lot.

 

As all of the little moments hit him of how he fell for him over the years, he felt Michael just hum. Their chests right against each other causes the rumbling vibrations to hit him in his core in the best of ways. Michael’s hands moved then, and he was cradling the back of Jeremy’s head in one hand, running along his side, under his shirt with another.

 

The touches were sweet and so intimate and gentle that it made Jeremy’s head spin. He closed his eyes, indulging in the moment, the calm after that whirlwind that had battered him. 

 

Every small moment, every gentle touch, every laugh and soft look and fleeting hug rushed through his head in an instant, and each time it only got bigger and better as Jeremy found more and more that he loved about Michael. It wasn’t until he felt Michael’s thumb swipe gently along his cheek that he realised he was crying a little just from the sheer intensity of it all. He leant into that gentle touch too, knowing that this moment would be part of the next wave that came with this feeling, because how could he not love Michael even more after this?

 

After what seemed like forever, he felt Michael’s head shift from under his. He moved his head so Michael could move. “Hey, how are you feeling, hun?” Michael asked him before pressing a soft kiss to his temple. His voice was as gentle as his touches, and Jeremy looked up to see Michael staring fondly down at him, a look of patience and compassion resting on his features.

 

Jeremy leant up and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “Much better.” His throat felt a little shredded from his screaming earlier, so his voice was a little rough and croaky, but he genuinely did feel so much better. The pressure he was feeling before was gone, the urge to leave was gone, and the feeling of forgetting was just a distant memory. How could he have forgotten anything right now when he was reliving every reason he loved Michael, subtly in the back of his head?

 

“Well that’s good. Do you think I could move off of you for now so we can get better situated and eat? Or can you not eat right now?” Michael asked him as the hand that had previously been wiping his tears returned to cradling the back of his head.

 

Jeremy lightly held onto Michael’s arm. “We can move, but I want to wait a minute to eat.” Just enough time to let his stomach settle down. He couldn’t eat if he was too emotional, and it had been a very, very long time since he had been hit so hard. Even Zeus didn’t hit him this hard emotionally.

 

"Of course, I understand. Would it be alright if I ate something around you? I'll wait if you need me to," Michael said as he slowly moved off of Jeremy, letting him still hold onto his arm. Once off, he slowly moved himself to sit up, back against the backboard, before moving Jeremy up as well. He had him positioned to lean against him, and he was able to look out and see Jake and Rich sitting in their bed, but Sbarro stayed at the foot of their bed, looking up at Jeremy with worry as he softly chirped.

 

“You can eat, I just want my stomach to settle a little,” Jeremy assured him before holding out his arms. Sbarro scrambled over to him and curled up close, nuzzling worriedly against his chin and cooing reassuringly. Jeremy giggled and wrapped his arms around Sbarro, who relaxed but continued to fuss.

 

He watched as Jake got up from the other bed then, coming over with a container of food. Michael took it, thanking Jake as he opened it. "You alright Michael?"

 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for getting us lunch."

 

"Yeah, it's the least I can do." Jake looked over to Jeremy then, worry evident in his face as he asked him, "How are  _ you _ feeling, Mister Boss Man?"

 

If it had been anyone other than Jake, or even Rich, Jeremy probably wouldn’t have been able to respond verbally. But in the last few months he had come to trust Jake almost as much as Michael and was almost as comfortable.

 

“I’m alright now, just calming down emotionally. Thanks for holding me down.” He offered a weak smile, still stroking Sbarro and letting the little hippogriff fuss and nuzzle as much as he wanted. It was helping Jeremy stay calm. Animals were generally easier to deal with than people.

 

"Of course. I'm glad we could do something," Jake honestly told him. "When you're all better and aren't clingy with my son and adopted son, I'll hug you."

 

"Wait, excuse me? Son and adopted son?" Michael asked him then, to which Jake grinned.

 

"Yeah, you're like my adopted son, and Sbarro's my son." Jake just ignored Michael's confused stuttering around his sicilian slice of pizza as he happily went back over to the other bed, where Rich was laughing his ass off at Michael's stuttering.

 

Jeremy let out a faux offended scoff. “I thought _ I  _ was your adopted son and he was your son-in-law. Are you really disowning me, Jakey-Dad?” Joking helped, laughter helped and even with his scratchy voice Jeremy could feel the humor radiating through it. It was helping already.

 

Jake waved his hand over at Jeremy then. "This family is confusing enough, whatever."

 

"Wh-  _ no _ , you're, like, only two or three years older than me-"

 

"Shush, son, you're apart of this family now," Rich added, finally calming his laughter enough to sit up, arms wide open.

 

"Fuck no, do  _ not _ try that with me. I just want to enjoy my sicilian pizza and fries."

 

Jeremy giggled then pouted, turning to look up at Michael. “But Mikey, they’re my adoptive dads and you’re gonna be part of my family legally one day. So you gotta  _ accept _ them.”

 

"There has been no legal process to make this adoption official, I'm not accepting it until then," Michael muttered out. He seemed to realize what Jeremy was implying as he ate a fry, coughing for a second and almost choking on the fry before he managed to swallow it down.

 

Jeremy giggled and offered Michael a drink from the cup that had been set on the side for him. Michael gulped it down, trying to stop coughing. While Michael was distracted, Jeremy stole a fry and started nibbling on it, testing to see how settled his stomach was. He _ felt  _ better, but he just wanted to be sure before he started gorging himself of pizza. He had to stop Sbarro from stealing any of Michael’s fries though and, apparently deciding that Jeremy was okay now, the little hippogriff hopped over to Jake’s bed to beg for some fries from his dad.

 

“You okay there, Mikey?” Jeremy asked, rubbing Michael’s arm soothingly.

 

"Y-yeah, but you can't just drop that on a dude when they're munching," Michael said as he cleared his throat, rubbing the center of his chest before looking over at Jeremy. "I... God, it's ridiculous to ask, like it's not something most kids at our age should think about, but we've known each other forever so-"

 

"Just say what's on your mind, Michael."

 

Michael's face warmed up at the proper usage of his name, glancing away for a minute. It seemed like he was too flustered to speak, but he spoke up. "Do you really want to, uh... marry  _ me _ ?"

 

Jeremy blushed but didn’t shy away like he might have once. Instead he looked straight at Michael with a small, vulnerable smile. “Yeah, I do. One day, anyways.” He was probably in full heart eyes mode but he didn’t care, he was still pretty emotional. “No one else could ever compare to you, Mikey, and we had kinda planned on spending the rest of our lives together anyways. So yes, I do want to marry  _ you _ .”

 

"I mean,  _ yeah _ , but..." Michael seemed to be too flustered at this point for words, and he didn't want to keep sputtering out nonsense, so he just nibbled on a fry. "I mean, I don't think I'd let anyone else steal my fries and not get  _ too _ mad at them for it," he said after a minute as he peered down at his now half-empty corner.

 

“I only took two,” Jeremy protested with a pout. “But we can share mine if you’re still hungry. I think I’m mostly gonna eat the pizza anyway.” Oh yeah, speaking of. “Jakey-Dad, can I have my pizza and fries now please?” he asked, pitching his still scratchy voice up a little higher.

 

"You took more than two and you know it," Michael said before Jake handed over his container of slices and and fries. His boyfriend took the box for Jeremy then, thanking him before giving it to Jeremy. "Here you go, you gremlin."

 

“Thank you.” He beamed up at Michael, popping open the lid and holding a fry up to Michael’s mouth.

 

The fry was near instantly taken then, and he ate it in one go before pressing a kiss to the top of Jeremy's head. "No, thank  _ you _ ."

 

Jeremy relaxed against Michael again and started munching on his pizza, letting Michael steal some of his fries without complaint (he wasn’t joking about not being very hungry). He felt at peace within himself again and, despite the oncoming storm they’d have to face, he felt comfortable enough to deal with it once again. He just hoped that he didn’t have too many days like how today started out.

 

He also noticed how Michael had been extra physically affectionate ever since Jeremy had been struck with Eros’ arrow. It made him feel all melty and flustered inside (and he was even willing to show it a little) in the best ways. He had always been very affectionate even if he had been too shy to admit that admit it for a long time (this quest had basically broken down that barrier and smashed it to smithereens).

 

They just relaxed as Jeremy relished in this, Michael's arm around his middle with fingers running gently against his skin. He didn't stop after they finished eating, nor when they started talking about what to do next.

 

"Seriously though, we're going to have to ask the Big Man if he'll let you fly," Rich said, and Michael tensed up. 

 

Michael glanced to the side, taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Maestro, it's the only way we'll make it in time-"

 

"I know, I know that, you guys..." He let out a shaky sigh, and Jeremy could feel how anxious Michael was just by the suggestion.

 

“It’s okay, Mikey, we’ll all be right there with you and Sbarro will be with us too to help look out for you too,” Jeremy reassured him, shifting so he could wrap his arm around Michael’s waist. “I’ll be right there next to you the whole time. It’ll all be fine. The Big Man might be an ass but he’s not stupid. We’re gonna save his kingdom. He’ll make sure it all goes just fine.” Jeremy rubbed at the skin of Michael’s waist soothingly.

 

Michael hesitated before nodding, looking over to Rich. He was getting a drachma out from Hera's backpack, and he worked with Jake then to get a set-up for the Iris message they needed to send. "Yeah, yeah..." He took deep breaths in and out, looking down at Sbarro after he glided over to their bed and curled up in his lap. "You're gonna have to commit some more identity fraud as my dog. Can you do it?" Sbarro chirped and whistled, nuzzling against Michael's chest. "Good."

 

Jeremy felt his scars prickle uncomfortably as Jake and Rich set up a rainbow of them to use. He wasn’t looking forwards to talking to Zeus. Still, he tried to focus on keeping Michael calm, he was the one who would be struggling the most.

 

Jake sat on Michael and Jeremy's bed with Rich, making sure there was enough room so all of them could see before he flipped the coin into the rainbow. As it vanished, he called out, "Lord Zeus," before an image of Zeus appeared in the rainbow.

 

He was walking around, apparently in the middle of something with the background of what seemed to be the heavens and sky behind him. Olympus, he was there, wherever that was. "-need to do that before we can focus on it- What?" His stern gaze shifted from somewhere they couldn't see to the four, electric gaze narrowing, especially when his eyes glanced over to Michael. From behind him, the outline of a throne was becoming evident as he sat down. "Oh, it's you all. What do you all need? I'm in the middle of cleaning up things and trying to figure out where in Tartarus  _ Hephaestus _ is."

 

“Sammy still has his tablet, he took him hostage when he realised that we were close to the final set,” Jeremy explained, trying to remain polite. He would behave if it meant that this would be easier on Michael, he would behave.

 

“He’s sent out a summons to all demigods across the country. We need to get to Camp Half Blood as quickly as possible, which means we have come to ask for permission for safe air travel, Lord Zeus.” Jake took charge, being the most polite of them all.

 

Zeus looked between all four of them then, letting out a heavy sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I will be able to bring you close, but not right near the Camp." He seemed quite reluctant to do this, but kept glancing past the Iris message at someone else. "I will have someone send you down tickets for a flight tomorrow at a nearby airport, as well as enough mortal money to get a ride there." Somehow, he sounded pained to do this, though when he wasn't glancing past the message, he was glaring right at Michael, that much was obvious. 

 

"Thank you so much, Lord Zeus-"

 

"Yeah, I get it," Zeus waved off Michael as he cut him off, even if he got audibly scolded by who Jeremy could now tell was Hera. "The tickets and money will be down before nightfall."

 

Before they had a chance to say anything more, Zeus closed off the message. Jeremy felt a spike of pain through his scars, like a phantom shock. “Owowowowow! That fucking _ hurt _ ,” he whined, rubbing at his wrists.

 

Michael was instantly mother-henning him, curling around him and checking over his wrists. "Are you alright? Did he hurt you again?" he asked, a frown on his face as he gently brushed his thumbs over where Jeremy was rubbing.

 

“Just a little shock on my scars. Back and neck too,” Jeremy grumbled. “Don’t think it was actually meant for me, though. I think I’m just still a lightning rod from last time.” The gentle touch soothed the sting and cooled the burning sensation (how did that work when Michael was literally a fire boy?).

 

"God, you're still taking hits for me, you jerk," Michael teased then, trying to alleviate the tension a little as another hand ran along his back. "Let me fight my own fights, yeah?"

 

“This one was entirely unintentional, I assure you, love.” Jeremy sighed as he naturally arched into the touch. With a small fizzling sound, the stinging slowly stopped. “I was on my best behavior and everything.”

 

"You were, and I was very proud that you didn't even insult him once," Michael joked before pressing a kiss to his temple. 

 

There was a purposefully loud cough from behind them, and Michael removed his lips from his temple as they both looked back at Rich, who was looking over at Jeremy with concern. "You know, if you want me to, I'll kick his ass personally, Specs."

 

Jeremy shot him a grin. “Thanks Richie, but I’m good. I might have taken you up on that if I didn’t know what he’s like to go against. I’ll have to give you a play-by-play of the last time I insulted him to Tartarus. You can help me next time, you’re good with insults and I could use some more material.”

 

Rich's eyes lit up at that as he quickly nodded. "Oh hell yes, I need to know how you got away with that."

 

"Hell Dad enjoyed it a lot, I was hosting him when it happened, and I don't think anyone's gonna let him live it down," Michael muttered out as he nestled back against Jeremy, pressing a quick kiss to his neck's nape before settling.

 

“He shocked me but I had been partially absorbing his powers for like, three hours. Sent the lightning right back at him.” Jeremy grinned proudly. Jake nodded enthusiastically.

 

“It was so fucking awesome. Lord Dude loved it too, so he and Hell Dad made sure to keep the Big Man from doing anything worse.”

 

Rich's eyes somehow lit up even further as he gasped. "Wait, you're not fucking with me?" Jake shook his head. "Ho. Ly. Shit. Jakey, tell me everything," he asked, tugging Jake away and into the bathroom of their room. Jeremy could tell they wanted him and Michael to have some privacy, which he was grateful for. Michael wouldn't want to hear this again right now, not after seeing and interacting briefly with Zeus himself.

 

Jeremy flipped over so he was facing Michael and climbed into his lap. “You doing okay there, love?” he murmured, nuzzling into the crook of Michael’s neck and pressed gentle kisses there. He was a little worried with how Michael would take the flight, but they didn’t have a choice. Jeremy would just have to make it as enjoyable as possible.

 

Sbarro quickly got out of his lap before he did that, lying at the foot of the bed as Michael sighed somewhat shakily. "Yeah, I guess," he muttered out, hands resting on Jeremy's sides as he shut his eyes. "I'm not looking forward to flying at all. Can't they, like, knock me out before the flight or something?" A nervous laugh filled the air as he stayed tense underneath Jeremy.

 

Jeremy thought for a second. “That might be possible, but we’ll have to do the research for it today,” he mumbled, still keeping his kisses light. He didn’t want to overwhelm Michael at the moment, it wouldn’t be good for anyone.

 

"God, that would be nice," Michael said somewhat stiffly as he nervously drummed his fingers against Jeremy's sides. "Being in the air for a whole day practically is going to  _ suck _ , holy shit."

 

“Don’t worry,” Jeremy murmured, running his hands over Michael’s waist. “I’ll take care of you.”

 

Michael looked down at him then, vulnerable but trusting, before sighing. "I... I know you will."

 

“And I’m not going to let anything happen to you. Doesn’t matter how scary it might seem, you know I’m gonna be right there.” Jeremy didn’t slow his gentle kisses or his loving touches. Michael seemed to be relaxing slowly.

 

"Yeah, I do," Michael muttered out, the drumming against Jeremy's sides stilling as he seemed to calm down a bit. "Thanks Remy."

  
  
  


The next morning, the group woke up to a soft knock on the door. Hebe delivered the tickets and money, as well as a present from Hermes: Xanax. Perfect for Michael’s travel anxiety.

 

Jeremy was just getting the dosage ready for Michael to take, but he was looking anxious for that even.

 

They were in the taxi on the way to the airport, a bit smushed in the back and almost there. He was fidgeting with the end of his hoodie sleeve as he frowned. “Well, I don’t know how I’ll react,” Michael said, clearly anxious as all hell about new medication, which made sense since he used to have a medication cocktail he had to take.

 

“I know you’re worried, but it’ll be fine. I’ve taken this before, remember when I had to go visit my grandma? It’ll just make you a bit spacey and help you stay calm.” Jeremy lightly stroked Michael’s hair and pressed a kiss to his temple.

 

At that, Michael sighed and leaned into his touch. “I... Alright, I trust you,” he muttered out as Jeremy handed him over a water bottle. “I’m still nervous, just... don’t leave me after I take it, yeah?”

 

“Not for even a minute,” Jeremy assured him with a smile. “And even if it had to step away from your side, I’ll still be within your line of sight. I will not leave you alone.”

 

Michael nodded again before taking the medicine into his palm as he took a deep sigh. “Yeah, OK, and if not, Sbarro’ll be with me,” he muttered out as he rolled the pills around in his palm. After a moment of indecision, he put the pills in his mouth, opened the bottle, and drank some water and swallowed the pills.

 

“There you go.” Jeremy kissed his temple again. “Jake and Rich can handle everything else, okay? You just need to focus on me. We’ll get through this no problem.”

 

The rest of the journey to the airport passed without incident, and Jeremy noticed that Michael was starting to be effected. By the time they were at the airport, Michael was totally under the sway of the medication. And as much as Jeremy would like to be on it himself (he didn’t like flying, being in a metal tube thousands of feet in the air was terrible for his anxiety), he needed to look after Michael. He could deal. Focusing on Michael made it so much easier to ignore his own issues.

 

When they got to the airport and started going through the security line, they allowed Michael and everyone else to go through a shorter line for disabled folk. Thankfully they got through that short line so quick, because it would have been anxiety-inducing with the normal line. 

 

When they finished being checked through the line, one of the security members directed them where to go for their gate. Michael thanked them for their help, and Sbarro stayed right by his side, taking his duty of being Hades seriously, wings tucked in and all, before they all started to walk to the gate together.

 

Jeremy kept his hand in Michael’s the whole time, both for Michael’s sanity and his own. There were a lot of people around, more than Jeremy was used to, and holding on to Michael made it easier to deal with. He was also genuinely impressed with how well Sbarro was doing as a support animal.

 

“How’re you feeling, love?” Jeremy asked as they sat down near their gate, waiting for boarding.

 

Michael looked over at him then after a second, giving him an out-of-it smile. “I’m feeling here, but not as panicked,” he told him. “Like... I feel it hidden under all the medicine stuff, but it’s not right here.”

 

Jeremy kissed Michael’s cheek with a small grin. “I’m glad you’re doing okay. Just let me know if you need anything.” 

 

Jeremy leant lightly on his shoulder, going through his usual exercises to keep himself calm. This was the first time he had really been in a large crowd  _ properly _ in ages. Up until now on the quest, he kept being put under some sort of spell whenever they were in a crowd. He was sort of glad for that fact even if it really sucked in the long run. Being around so many people sucked.

 

Rich came over with Jake then, having a bag of snacks for the long trip. “Hey, I got some munchies and drinks for us on the flight with my dad’s cash that he gave us. How are you both holding up?” As he asked, Rich and Jake sat in the two seats across from them. 

 

“I mean, we’re both here right now and we aren’t causing a break-down scene,” Michael muttered out before resting head against Jeremy’s. “I don’t fully feel here, I feel like part of me’s here and part of me’s, like, already in the air.”

 

“We’ll be in the air ourselves soon enough,” Jeremy reassured him, squeezing his hand. “Don’t worry about it, that’s totally normal.” Then Jeremy turned to look at Rich and Jake. “I’m holding out, so it’s not too bad. Just so long as no strangers try to talk to me without prompting I’ll be fine.” He shot them a weak grin which Michael couldn’t see. Jake instantly recognised it and muttered to Rich about Jeremy’s (and Michael’s) problem with crowds.

 

Rich just nodded in understanding, giving them a reassuring smile. “I got you, don’t worry, Specs.” He reached into the bag before pulling out a Mountain Dew for himself. “I got you some of your fave snacks and drinks though, both yours and Mell’s.”

 

Jeremy smiled gratefully. “Thanks Richie. You want anything for now, Mikey?” Jeremy asked, poking Michael’s side lightly. Just as he said that, their gate was called. “Maybe pass them out when we get to our seats,” he amended quickly, slowly standing and helping Michael stand.

 

Michael stood up then when him, and Sbarro stood right against Michael’s free side. “Aw, OK,” he said as disabled passengers and their fellow passengers were called with military personnel. 

 

They went in first, having time to get into their seats and get comfortable as they stowed their backpacks underneath the seats in front of them.

 

Somehow, they got the seats with more leg room, probably because of some convincing from Hera and the others. Once they got there, Michael sat in his seat by the window, the window slider shut as he curled up and got comfortable. Sbarro went to sit down in the roomier section, lying across Michael’s feet. “Mm... it’s a nice seat. I didn’t realize airplane seats were so comfy.”

 

“These ones are. I think the Queen may have worked to get us something a bit nicer,” Jeremy agreed, feeling his anxiety start to flare up. He’d be fine once they were in the air (provided there was no turbulence) because it felt like solid ground, but take off and landing were the hardest parts for him. 

 

“And hey, check it out. These seats can slide back if you want a nap.” Since Sbarro was by Michael’s feet, Jeremy was able to show the reclining feature of it, leaning back a bit before righting himself. “Just make sure you move this little guy before doing that.” He stroked Sbarro, who nuzzled his hand affectionately.

 

Michael looked at his seat with wide eyes, gently reaching down and picking Sbarro up before putting him down in his lap. “Woah, I didn’t know airplane seats could do this.” He carefully reclined his seat back as Sbarro lied against his chest then. “Oh my  _ goood _ Jeremy, this is _ so  _ cool.”

 

Jeremy giggled, watching Michael fondly. “They’re pretty cool, aren’t they?”

 

Michael fiddled with the seats for a little longer when they finally got the announcement to put on their belts. “C’mon Mikey. It’s time for take off which means you need to sit up and put your belt on.” Jeremy fussed over him a little, strapping him in and putting Sbarro into his lap. “You hold on to him since he doesn’t have a belt like we do, okay?” It was more to keep Sbarro calm than anything else.

 

Jeremy strapped himself in and grabbed the arms of his chair. Just focus on breathing, focus on the facts. Airplanes are used all the time, they’re totally safe. Mostly. Crashes almost never happened. And even if it did, the likelihood of them feeling anything past the initial impact- no. Stop right there. Just breathe. Michael needed him to be calm.

 

Michael held onto Sbarro then, but before the plane started to move to get ready to take off, he looked over at Jeremy then. “Do you want my headphones, hun?” he asked as Sbarro buried his head into the crook of Michael’s neck.

 

Jeremy hesitated, then nodded. “Just for a minute, yeah.” Michael handed them over with a calming song already playing. Gods, Michael knew him well. He was so lucky to-

 

The plane started take off. Jeremy was pulled from his thoughts as they gained more and more speed down the runway until the plane juddered into the air. It was a little less smooth than Jeremy would have liked, but soon enough they were at cruising altitude. Michael still seemed mostly calm when Jeremy handed back the headphones. “Thanks, love.”

 

Michael just hummed as he stayed where he sat, giving him an out-of-it smile as he put them on and then turned them back into earrings. “Of course, hun,” he murmured out before reaching over and taking his hand, squeezing it as he hummed aimlessly.

 

Jeremy felt himself relax a bit at that, the contact helping to ground (haha, funny because they’re in the air) him. With his free hand, Jeremy undid his seatbelt before reaching over and doing the same for Michael. “So now we have a couple of hours to do what we want. We can nap, or chat, or watch a movie together or whatever you feel like.” The smoothness of the plane so far was really helping settle him.

 

Michael looked over at him more fully then before humming. “I dunno what the best to do on a plane is. I’m not the best company since ‘m drugged up though...”

 

“It’s not the first time I’ve been sober while you’re out of it,” Jeremy pointed out with a giggle before pulling out the screen from the seat in front of them. “Let’s watch a movie since it’s not too strenuous for either of us.” They settled on a nice Disney movie (The Princess and the Frog) and settled down to watch, hand in hand while Rich tossed over snacks upon request. It was nice... for a while. Then the turbulence started.

 

Michael looked around with wide eyes when the turbulence started up, confused to what was happening. “I’m sorry, all passengers, please return to your seats and please buckle up, we will be experiencing some unexpected turbulence. We will turn off the seatbelt sign when we have passed it,” one of the flight attendants said over the intercom system. Michael reached over, not even to his own seat, but to Jeremy’s to help him buckle back in.

 

He fumbled a little but managed to get Jeremy all strapped up pretty quickly all things considered, and he strapped himself up in record time. “Thank you, love, but I could have done that,” Jeremy assured him, giving his hand a small squeeze. A bout of turbulence might have made it a little harder than he intended, but Michael didn’t complain. In fact, he seemed more worried about Jeremy than about the fact that they’re in a flying metal death tube which was currently trying to do a samba. Which was actually a good thing for now.

 

Michael held onto Sbarro as the turbulence continued, though the hippogriff honestly didn’t seem bothered as it continued. Normally, turbulence was only a few minutes as far as Jeremy knew, but this lasted for ten minutes (yes, he counted). 

 

After it ended, the seatbelt signed turned off once a minute passed. Michael looked over at Jeremy then, reaching over with his free hand and lazily patting Jeremy’s hand. “Are you doing OK?”

 

“I’ll be fine so long as I can pry my fingers from the armrests,” he joked weakly. Gods, this is what he got for being overly curious about stuff. A (totally justified) fear which got in the way. Their plane would be fine, it was protected by-

 

Zeus was totally fucking with them. He was probably aiming to freak out Michael, but he wouldn’t turn up his nose at messing with Jeremy instead. He was that petty. Great. So the plane wouldn’t go down but they sure as hell would be thrown around a bit before hand.

 

“Wanna get back to the movie properly?” he asked after a moment.

 

Michael hummed softly after a moment as he looked to where the screen was. “Yeah, let’s keep watching it. Can we snack on the chips and some candy?” he asked as Sbarro looked with worry over at Jeremy, chirping softly (he hoped the other passengers heard it as a soft chuff or boof).

 

“Sure thing.” Jeremy shot him a smile before pressing play on the movie. Rich handed over the requested snacks from across the isle without a word. Okay, he could do this. Since he knew Zeus was watching them, they would be fine. All Jeremy had to do was not freak out. He could do that, right? Of course he could, he was a legendary hero! Or would be anyways, when this was all over. They all would be.

 

Michael thanked Jeremy and Rich then, resting his head on Jeremy’s shoulder. The movie finished before the flight was over, and Michael chose Moana as he hummed sleepily. “This is nice ‘sides the rockiness,” he told him as the movie started up. “I can feel myself freaking out in m’chest, and there’s a lot, but the meds are keepin’ me from actually freaking out. I think after it wears off, ‘m gonna shut down, but not while we’re flyin’.”

 

“Yeah, you and me both. We’re gonna need a couple of hours to cool off after we get to the next motel,” Jeremy agreed, stroking his thumb over Michael’s knuckles. He pressed a kiss to the top of Michael’s head and focused on the movie again. Sbarro sort of leant over so he was lying on both Michael and Jeremy, comforting them both.

 

Michael let out a soft hum at that, continuing to watch the movie. By the time it was halfway over and the plane stopped the movies, they were starting to land. Before their descent started, Michael managed to fumble with getting his headphones on Jeremy’s head. Jeremy managed to get them both rebuckled and Sbarro back into Michael’s lap.

  
  
  


Landing was a bit more bumpy than take off (and probably more than it needed to be, thanks Zeus) but they made it to their first stop in one piece. Jeremy checked his notes, and found they had just about an hour before the plane would be leaving again, and Michael was due the next dose of the medicine to make sure it covered until they landed on the other side. As they settled in the seats by their gate, Jeremy started digging though his bag to find it.

 

Michael let out a soft hum as they sat down, looking over at Jeremy before reaching over and squeezing his free hand as he sat the backpack in his lap. “How’re you doing, Remy? I know you don’t like planes and stuff either, but not ‘cause of heights and stuff.”

 

“I’m functioning... barely. I’ll just be happy once we’re on the ground properly again.” Jeremy squeezed back. “If I was riding a Pegasus or anything else, I’d be fine. It’s just I don’t like planes. I know too much about them and what could theoretically go wrong and my brain gets overloaded. Ah! Here they are!” Jeremy pulled out the Xanax pills and started double checking to make sure that he had planned this right (yes he had everything written down, it helped his anxiety, shut up!).

 

“Is there anything I can to do help ‘sides taking the pills?” Michael asked him as he took the water bottle from the side pocket of the backpack. Sbarro looked curiously up at Jeremy then, head cocked to the side and watching over him. Well, it made sense, Jake and Rich were grabbing some more snacks as well as a quick meal.

 

“For myself or you? Because honestly you’ve been doing a great job on both fronts. Staying distracted really plays a big part in keeping calm so the movies are a good choice. And the headphones have helped me during take off and landing and just having you close helps too, as usual.” He leant over and kissed Michael’s temple again with a small smile. “You make everything easier for me, love.” 

 

Jeremy thought he caught a disgusted look from an old woman, but she was gone before his anxiety could spike too far. And anyways, he would have squashed it down if she  _ had _ done anything. He refused to be made to feel ashamed about his relationship with Michael. There was no one else he’d rather be with, and he sure as hell wasn’t going to take any shit from anybody about that fact.

 

“Well I’m glad, ‘cause I’ve basically felt myself having a panic attack this entire time, but it’s just been pushed  _ way _ down,” he muttered out, not even noticing the older lady’s look as he rested his head onto Jeremy’s shoulder. Looking down, he saw Michael had his eyes shut as he let out a sigh. “I’m glad we got more meds ‘cause I would honestly shut down otherwise...”

 

“I’ll squish you as soon as we get to a proper bed.” Jeremy chuckled as he offered the medicine and water to Michael. “Here you go, Mikey.”

 

“Thank you so much, I love you  _ so  _ much,” he almost sang out as he took the pill and drank it down with water. After drinking some more water, he shut the water and rested his head back onto Jeremy’s shoulder. “Did Rich and Jake say where they were getting food from?”

 

“I love you too, Mikey. And no, they did not. But I expect it’s somewhere they can easily shuffle into a corner and make out in.” Jeremy giggled, thinking of the number of times he’d caught the older boy’s lip-locked in these past few weeks. Jeremy couldn’t exactly blame them (or criticize) but it was still kinda funny.

 

“But they’re bringing us back food, right? They’re not gonna just make out ‘till boarding time, right?” Michael asked then, a slight bit of distress showing in his lazy, relaxed voice.

 

“They said they’d bring us food, don’t worry. They’re as wrapped up in each other as we are but they’re also more responsible. I think it’s an adult thing.” Jeremy pressed a couple of quick kisses to the top of Michael’s head, giggling at the way he nuzzled back. “You’re adorable sometimes, you know that?” he mused aloud. “And I’m  _ not _ just saying that because of your actions now. I’m talking in general.”

 

“Mm... really? I’m glad to hear that,” he muttered out as he reached over and held softly onto Jeremy. “You’re very adorable... Was that proper English?” Michael huffed from where he was nestled close to his neck. “Ugh, English sucks.”

 

Jeremy giggled again. “It does. Let’s just speak Ancient Greek or ASL from now on. It’s easier than this, for sure.”

 

“Hey! Lovebirds! Hope we’re not interrupting anything because we got you pizza and fries again,” Rich crowed as he walked over, with an exasperated and slightly ruffled looking Jake following after him, arms full of bags. 

 

“Told you they were making out, check out how messy Jake looks,” Jeremy whispered before Rich got close enough to hear.

 

Michael laughed in an uncontrolled manner then, not seeming to care about any wayward glances from passerby’s (well, he probably did but couldn’t show it with the meds). “You’re right, oh my god.”

 

“Right about what?” Rich asked with a raised brow as he sat across from Jeremy while Jake sat across from Michael, handing a bag of food over to Rich to look through.

 

“I’m right about a lot of things, Richard. What specifically are you asking about?” Jeremy cackled quietly, arm on Michael’s shoulder so he didn’t rock too hard and dislodge Sbarro.

 

“Whatever Mell’s talking about,” he said as he took out some containers. “Spill or no food.”

 

“I was just saying how you two aren’t subtle and were probably making out. And judging by the state you left Jake in, I’d say you both had fun with it.” Jeremy grinned mischievously before swiping a box from Rich and offering it to Michael. Rich spluttered in indignation while Jake just looked flustered and sort of shrugged, a little embarrassed but not regretting a second of it if his expression was anything to go by.

 

“Ugh, you guys basically do it all the time and we don’t call you out unless it’s excessive,” Rich grumbled out. Michael happily took the box and opened it before starting to eat while Rich handed Jeremy his box. “Also, got you guys drinks too.”

 

Jeremy accepted the box with a nod and a grin before sitting back and setting their drinks between them. “I know we do, it just so happened that my speculation for what you were doing and reality lined up. Plus, we’re just happy for you, dude. For _ both _ of you, considering that you’re both our closest friends.” Jeremy sort of raised a fry in a mini sort of toast before munching it, and Michael nodded enthusiastically, his mouth too full for him to bother speaking.

 

Jake just grinned and raised a fry in toast. Rich rolled his eyes before raising a fry in toast as well before they both ate their food. 

  
  
  


After they all ate and Jeremy could tell the second dose of Xanax was starting to kick in, they got called back to board. Michael held onto Jeremy’s hand as they walked in after getting their passes checked, getting to sit right back in their same seats. Jeremy watched Michael curl right back into his seat then, letting Sbarro hop up into his lap before curling up.

 

Jeremy stayed close, curling with Michael for comedic reasons as much genuinely wanting to cuddle. He only shifted back when they were told to put on their belts and prepare for take off, and he also made sure to put Michael’s headphones on when offered them. There was no way, after them flying together so many times, that Jeremy would complain about the crew, but he sure as hell was missing a trick or something for making take off easier for them.

 

Once they completed their somewhat rocky take off and Michael’s headphones turned back into earrings, Michael looked over at Jeremy. “What’re we gonna do this time?” he asked, tone soft and somewhat sleepy as he held onto Jeremy’s hand, fingers clumsily intertwined.

 

Jeremy smiled softly at him. “Well you look like you could use a nap and I really want to get some writing done. After yesterday, I really want to make sure my notebook is as complete as it can be.” 

 

There was something else too, something nagging at the back of Jeremy’s head. He needed to figure out what the prophecy meant, because they had only made it halfway, none of them had fallen and no one had to fight totally alone yet. He needed to vent his thoughts to figure out what it meant. All he knew for sure was that this quest sure as hell wasn’t over yet.

 

Michael just hummed softly at that as he nodded. “Yeah, I understand. If y’need me though, you’ll wake me up, right?” he asked as he adjusted how he was in his seat, Sbarro lifting his head up from Michael’s lap to watch before settling back down.

 

“Of course,” Jeremy reassured him, and he smiled as Michael settled down and passed out almost immediately. Okay, time to work.

 

Jeremy pulled out his notebook and began writing out the last lines of the prophecy. He was clearly Unclaimed, but he hadn’t really lost yet. Which meant he was going to lose. To Sammy. ‘Lost but not alone...’ How could- oh. Jeremy and someone else were going to get Charmspoken and it would be until everything was done. Well shit. He glanced over to Michael, who was sleeping peacefully. Did he warn Michael now or...?

 

He glanced over across the aisle, wondering if he could get some idea of what to do from seeing Rich and Jake. They were both sleeping too, however, Rich and Jake resting with their heads on top of each other. Looking back over at Michael, the only one left awake of the group besides himself was Sbarro. The baby hippogriff looked curiously up at him, cocking his head to the side as he chirped so softly in confusion.

 

“You’re gonna have to look after whoever is left, okay?” Jeremy murmured, stroking him. The way Sbarro blinked up at him, Jeremy could believe he understood. 

 

Now to the part which was the most confusing: the Flame and the Song. It would seem at first glance that Michael would be Flame and Jake would be Song, considering that Apollo was the God of Music. But then Jake hadn’t done anything music related and... he set the fire. It wasn’t Michael who was Flame, it was Jake. Jake had almost lost Rich, the person he wanted back most, to the fire. It made sense. He was the fire starter, and that meant Michael was Song.

 

Michael was Song, which meant he would be left all alone. Jeremy, Jake, and probably Rich would all get taken and it would be up to Michael to save them. So long as Michael got away during the next confrontation, they could still beat Sammy.

 

Jeremy quickly scribbled this all down in his notebook, and he hoped that Michael would get this. He hoped Michael could forgive him for this. Jeremy felt tears start to build, Michael would be alone. They hadn’t been alone since they were five years old, but Michael was going to have to face Sammy alone. Possibly even face  _ Jeremy _ . Gods, this was a shit show.

 

Jeremy leant over and pressed a gentle kiss to Michael’s forehead. He hoped Michael wouldn’t wake up, not yet. Jeremy wasn’t sure how to explain all of this.

 

Thank the gods he didn't, he didn't even respond in any way as he continued sleeping. Sbarro just continued to watch Jeremy, reaching over once he pulled away to nuzzle against his hand. Even if he was a baby, he could understand the shift in Jeremy's mood and could understand what Jeremy's tears meant. Looking down at Sbarro, Jeremy couldn't help but be a little grateful that they, even if most of it was hellish, went through the labyrinth. If they hadn't, Michael would've truly been alone during the final stretch.

 

"You can look after Michael, right?" Jeremy asked him, reaching down after quickly wiping away his tears to scratch under Sbarro's head. The hippogriff just nuzzled against his hand, softly whistling. 

 

One person peered behind their seat then, in front of them, looking a little annoyed. "Can you ask your dog to please be quiet? Some of us are trying to do things and don't wanna hear a dog making noise during the flight."

 

Jeremy scrubbed at his face before looking up at them. “Sorry. I’ll try to calm him down.” Gods, this flight was going to be too long.

  
  
  


Well, he had been right: it was way too long. It had been bumpy, a few other people were just irritated by the fact there was a 'dog' on board and couldn't pet him (you don't pet service animals when they're working, he forgot about that pain in the ass since they hadn't had that issue in months), and the flight was longer due to lots of turbulence and having to work around them. 

 

Finally, though, they landed in the Newark airport (he hated that they couldn't drive the extra twenty minutes at most to go home) and got into a motel nearby. Everyone was exhausted (Jake and Rich didn't sleep long and had to help tell people to basically fuck off with Sbarro, who was a saint the entire flight), Sbarro was a little stir-crazy, and Michael's Xanax was starting to finally wear off. 

 

They got into their room with two beds, and Michael instantly flopped down onto one of them, dropping his backpack. He hadn't said anything since they got into the cramped taxi, which probably didn't help. Jake quickly offered to pick up dinner, Sbarro sticking by his side so he could probably get some time to walk and not be confined, and Rich said he was going to shower. "If you need me or anything, just knock or call," Rich told him before hurrying into the bathroom, and Jeremy could tell he was tired and wasn't sure how to handle this. At least he gave the option to help if Jeremy needed it.

 

Jeremy slowly crawled up onto the bed and curled around Michael. He needed the comfort, still very shaken by his revelation. He needed to spend as much time with Michael as possible before they were ripped apart. Jeremy tried to fight back tears as that thought crossed his mind. He was about to be taken from his Player One, his best friend, his near literal other half. How were either of them going to cope?

 

Michael shifted where he was lying so he could face Jeremy. Exhaustion was evident in his face, but worry came through. He signed to Jeremy after pulling back so he had enough room to do so, 'How are you feeling?' After signing, he reached over and wiped at the corners of Jeremy's eyes, where tears seemed to start falling already.

 

“Like shit,” Jeremy replied, holding Michael’s hand against his cheek and leaning into it. “Bad thoughts, so many fucking bad thoughts.” Jeremy had to tell him. He  _ had _ to, Michael needed to know. But first: “You know you’re my favorite person, right? And that no matter what, _ I’m  _ always gonna be on your side. You- you know that so long as I have a way to get to you, I’ll always choose you, don’t you? That I love you so fucking much that it hurts.” He needed Michael to know, he had to know this. He had to know so that he could one day maybe forgive Jeremy for whatever Sammy made him do.

 

Confusion was evident in Michael's expression for the most part as he just nodded. Michael reluctantly pulled his hand back, returning to signing, clearly too exhausted to properly talk right now. 'Yeah, I know Jeremy.' He signed Jeremy’s name with his namesign, of a 'J' moving away from his head, the sign for 'clever.' 'What can I do to help with your bad thoughts?' Even when he was clearly exhausted, probably in the midst of a meltdown from the suppressed panic attacks hitting him as the Xanax wore off, he was still caring more about Jeremy than himself.

 

Jeremy shook his head, tears falling harder. “You  _ can’t  _ this time, because I know it’s true. This time the thoughts are _ real  _ and I’m so fucking scared and I don’t know how to tell you them properly.” Jeremy knew he was stalling, but the aches in his chest and in his head were just too much. There was only really one thing he could offer immediately. He needed more time, which was something they didn’t have a lot of. “Just- just promise me something. No matter what, you’ll remember that I love you. That I love you and we’re always gonna be a team, no matter what. That I’m always there, supporting you and cheering you on.”

 

Worry and slight panic started overtaking Michael's expression at this, and Michael's hands were shaking as he continued to sign to Jeremy. 'I know this Jeremy. What's happening, what are you thinking? You're freaking me out. Just tell me, please.' As he signed, his hands got shakier and tears started falling down Michael's cheeks. His breathing started to pick up too as he was searching Jeremy's face for something,  _ anything _ to clue him in.

 

Jeremy grabbed his hands lightly before cupping his face and wiping away Michael’s tears with his thumbs. “I- I-...”  _ Come on, Remy. You can do this. Do it for him. _ “I figured out the prophecy. The last part. We’re not done yet, and it’s- it’s-“ He was hiccuping a little but he had to focus. “It’s going to be you to finish this. Just you. Sammy’s gonna get me and Jake and Rich and we won’t be able to stop it. You’re gonna have to be the one to finish it  _ all _ .”

 

Michael's eyes widened as Jeremy told him this. He started to shake, more than just in his hands, as he shook his head in Jeremy's hands. Tears were streaming down Michael's face as he started to hiccup and his breathing picked up a bit more. 'No, I'm not. I'm here but I don't end it all. You guys are heroes, I'm not, even if-' Michael's hands were too shaky to finish signing, he just brought them close to himself as he was starting to almost hyperventilate.

 

Jeremy grabbed one of Michael’s hands and pressed it against his own chest, giving Michael a sort of reference point (sobbing was better than hyperventilating) and kissing the knuckles of the other. “You’re wrong, Mikey. You  _ are _ a hero. Do- do you remember why I told you I always take the hits for you? Back when we were kids and people would beat us up all the time.” Michael shook his head. “It’s because you don’t fight back unless you absolutely have to. So I distract the ones attacking you so you can figure out a plan. That’s what I was in this quest. I was the  _ distraction _ so that Sammy wouldn’t come after _ you _ . So that you can beat him and save us. Because you’ve  _ always _ come and saved me, no matter what. So I know you’ll be able to do it this time too.” He kissed Michael’s knuckles again, not wanting to force any more contact than was necessary, even if  _ he _ needed it himself. As it turned out, Michael really did always come first, even when Jeremy didn’t realise it.

 

As Jeremy explained, Michael calmed down enough to just be sobbing instead of hyperventilating. He still shook, pretty badly actually. He seemed to be trying to get himself to talk, eventually forcing himself to. "You're more than a distraction," he managed to almost choke out, obviously very much overwhelmed. "You're not just that, no-" More sobs wracked him as he curled up more, cutting off anything he wanted to say.

 

At that point, the shower cut off and Jeremy could hear the soft, worried noises of Sbarro coming with Jake. They didn't have much time left, Jeremy knew that much.

 

“I know I’m worth more than that, Mikey. How else would someone amazing like you ever want me?” Jeremy’s chuckles were wet, and he guided Michael’s chin so he would look up at him. “But in this case, I’m the bait so Sammy will be satisfied with just taking me. So you still stand a chance. You’re gonna be a hero this time, and I know this for certain. Because you’ve always been one, you’re the one who’s always rescued me, always saved me when I need it, whether I knew it or not. Whether  _ you _ knew it or not.” 

 

Jeremy kissed Michael’s forehead and pulled out his notebook. “This- this book is me. It’s got all my memories in it, and some random thoughts and whatever else.” With a little focus, the book vanished from Jeremy’s hand and he knew it settled heavily in Michael’s pocket. “It goes wherever I think is safest. I need you to hold on to it to make sure that who I am stays safe, yeah? Until it’s safe for you to give it back to me. You read it whenever you’re missing me, okay? It’s my way of being with you while I can’t physically be there.”

 

Jake came through the door, relaxed but concerned, and Rich popped his head out of the bathroom, hair a little damp but fully ready to face whatever was coming. “We don’t have long now... minutes probably.” For some reason, Jeremy didn’t feel scared now. He knew his role, and he knew that once Michael had processed, once he had read Jeremy’s notebook, nothing would stop him. Jeremy knew that this wasn’t the end, not for any of them. Not yet.

 

"Wait, what happened? Holy shit, are you two alright?" Jake asked, dropping the food quickly and hurrying over. Rich seemed to recognize what was happening, not rushing over right away. Well, walls were thin in motels. He probably accepted what was happening while he was in the bathroom. Instead of rushing right over to Jeremy and Michael like Jake and Sbarro did, he went and started to mess with the backpack Michael always kept around, shifting things out of Hera's backpack. If he wasn't so focused on Michael, Jeremy would thank him.

 

"I don't..." Michael managed to speak up again, even if Jeremy could tell it _ hurt  _ him (it always did if he was in an emotionally overworked state, which is why ASL became so key to them). "I don't wanna be the hero if-" He coughed then, more tears flowing down his cheeks as Sbarro wormed his way over, nuzzling his head against Michael's arm. Thankfully, he didn't flinch or shy away from it.

 

“You  _ need  _ to be, Mikey. Or else I don’t stand a chance,” Jeremy half whispered. “You can do this, I know you can. And Sbarro will be with you, and you know I  _ want _ to be there with you, even if I  _ can’t _ .” Jeremy shook his head, taking a deep breath. The demigod calm was starting to settle over him, Sammy must be getting close or something. “This isn’t the end, I promise you. We promised each other forever and I sure as hell ain’t breaking that any time soon. So you need to make sure I don’t break it, okay. I love you so much, Mikey. And that isn’t going to change, no matter what happens next.” 

 

Finally, Jeremy looked away from Michael and up at Jake. “It’s almost time. We need to make as much of a distraction as possible so Michael has a chance to get away.” Jeremy wasn’t thinking about what he was saying, he wasn’t thinking at _ all _ really. He just had to focus on his job, on the thing he always did: protect Michael until he could save the day.

 

Jake seemed confused for a moment before nodding, even if he didn't fully get what was happening. "I- alright. What do you need me to do, Mister Boss Man?" he asked, hands on his hips and ready as Rich stood up, Michael's backpack in hand and placed down onto the edge of the bed he and Jeremy were curled up on.

 

Michael was trying to shake his head at this, but he just stopped after a few shakes as he was still hiccuping and crying. Sbarro softly was chirping, nuzzling under Michael's head now as he sobbed. "I already got all the stuff Mell'll need in his bag since we probably won't be needing it, as well as anything for Sbarro."

 

“Thanks Rich. Jake: you, me, and Rich are about to get taken. We need to put up as much fuss as possible, keep them distracted as long as we can.” Jake hesitated, then nodded. Jeremy turned back to Michael. “You need to go. Now.” Jeremy tugged lightly at Michael’s hands trying to get him to stand. Michael didn’t budge. “Michael,  _ please _ . I don’t want this either, but it’s the only way any of us stand a chance. I can’t let him  _ kill  _ you.” His voice was starting shake a little, and Jeremy knew he was starting to physically shake a little, but it was more because this was goodbye for who knows how long. At least until the equinox, for sure.

 

Michael looked up at Jeremy then, eyes shining with tears both shed and unshed. "I..." Even if it clearly hurt and pained Michael to talk, he was _ trying _ to talk still. "I can't..." Even if he didn't want to go, Michael sat up, only because Jeremy was still tugging. "I don't want to _ lose _ you to him, any of you."

 

“Gods, give me the strength to do this,” Jeremy muttered, barely loud enough for anyone to hear him. Yet, he felt a subtle strength fill his limbs, growing stronger by the second, and he was sure he could pick out the faintest smell of roses. Aphrodite at least was looking out for them here.

 

“Michael, if you don’t go now, you’ll lose us to him  _ forever _ .” Jeremy used his small blessing to pick up Michael off the bed and place him by the back door of the motel. Michael obviously wasn’t expecting that, since he didn’t struggle at all. He didn’t even struggle when Jeremy slipped the backpack onto him, just stared at him with wide, scared eyes.

 

He still seemed hesitant, staring at Jeremy like a lost, kicked puppy. Michael reached out, holding onto Jeremy's hand. "I..." 

 

Jake and Rich could tell what was going to happen if Michael didn't go. Jake moved Michael, keeping him from falling as he stumbled, while Rich opened the back door. Sbarro already hurried outside by Jake's prompting, even if he seemed torn up about it. Even if they all looked pained, they nodded to Jeremy. If he needed to, even if it hurt all of them, they'd help.

 

Jeremy slowly walked Michael backwards. As soon as Michael was standing outside the door, Jeremy hurried forward and brought him into a hasty, blinding kiss. He tried to pour in every thought and emotion he’d ever felt for Michael into that one touch of lips before he darted back and slammed the door, leaving Michael out there with only Sbarro.

 

Instantly, he began growing vines over the door from the plant nearby, locking Michael out and giving him no way back in. Then, he surrounded the whole room, covering every window and square inch he could until it was impossible to tell there was a door there. A wave of exhaustion hit him but he smiled even as the tears streamed down his face. 

 

Michael was safe.


	27. Michael: Out of Everyone, Why Me? Goddammit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lovelies! So this one really makes you hate Sammy even more. Trust me when I say, I layered on the angst as much as possible :’))) since this is a Michael-centric chapter, I wrote a good chunk of the other characters, so let me know if this hurts you guys as much as it hurt me to write.
> 
> As usual, you guys are insane with your support. Your comments last chapter made me feel delightfully evil, even if it hurt to know what’s coming up is so much worse. Keep being awesome!
> 
> Now a word from my favourite person <3333  
> ‘No sugar-coating here. This chapter hurts. A lot. Also, a lot of ‘fuck you’ energy directed at Sammy. Props to Mara for helping me write Sammy out so well. This hurts, and Michael will hurt. All of us experience his hurt. 
> 
> Originally, Sbarro wasn’t planned. He was impromptu, fun fact. So Michael was going to face this all alone originally. Thank god he isn’t. We all love him, he’s our favorite pizza place! (Please comment if you get the reference, you have no idea how many times I’ve wanted Michael to reference this in the fic.)
> 
> After this chapter is the final battle, so get ready with us and with Michael.’

Jeremy and the others were in danger. 

 

Michael couldn't do anything but stand there, keeping himself from falling thanks to how badly he was trembling with the backpack keeping him stuck in place. It was heavy, too heavy, everything was too heavy as it weighed down on him. How was he supposed to do this? There was no way he could just take everything on. He wasn't going to do it, how could everyone else think _ he _ co-

 

He felt a gentle nudge against his leg, bringing him back to. Blinking, he looked and saw he somehow had squatted and curled up into a ball without realizing it. Sbarro was staring right at him, gently nudging against him and whistling softly, probably to not be heard but to help Michael. 

 

Letting out a heavy sigh, Michael shook his head, trying to shake out his thoughts. No, he was what was left, he had to do this. He was the only one who could, right? Jeremy believed in him, Rich and Jake did, Sbarro did. He had to stop himself from trembling, he had to bring himself out of this panic attack, this breakdown he was having. 

 

OK, he normally did this with Jeremy or someone else (almost always Jeremy- no, always him, who was he kidding?). What was the order again? Did it even matter to do it in order? 

 

Sbarro nudged him again. OK, whatever, he'd do feeling first, even if he was just muttering like a crazy person to himself. "I feel-" Holy shit, his voice was wrecked. "-your pressure, the backpack, the feathers on your head, my tears, and my headache."

 

Alright, what was next?... Fuck, it was supposed to be feel after seeing. Whatever, he'd do that now. "I see you, my hand, the plants, and barely any of the door." He took a shaking breath, feeling some of the tension in his body leaving.

 

Hearing next. "I hear the plants moving, my wrecked voice, and your chirps." 

 

Smell next, yeah. "I smell the flowers and the familiar Jersey air."

 

As he managed to uncurl from around himself, he stood, the shaking to a minimum now and his tears slowing, even as Sbarro kept gently nudging him. Right, taste now. "I taste the leftover food from the plane."

 

Right, the plane. He managed that, two trips with Zeus fucking with them in the air. If he could do that, did this whole damn journey, he could do this. He _ had _ to, the damn prophecy said he would. There was no way he'd be the first person to try to break that, right?

 

Sbarro reared up on his back legs and lightly grabbed Michael’s arm lightly with his talons. He leant his head on Michael’s shoulder, offering gentle reassurance. He had already grown so much in the couple of weeks they had had him, reaching almost up to Michael’s neck while he was on his back legs.

 

When Sbarro let go and dropped down, Michael was about to step away when the sound of voices echoed behind him.

 

“Where is your little boyfriend?” That scathing voice could only be Sammy. Michael sounded around and looked for the source. He spotted the smallest gap in the vines covering the window, just enough to hear through and maybe to see through.

 

“Gone. Probably halfway to Olympus by now,” Jeremy snarked back. “Far away from  _ you _ .”

 

Michael looked at the window, and squatted beneath it so he could listen in. He watched as Sbarro stayed by his side, ready to go whenever they needed to. He ran his fingers through Sbarro's feathers as he tuned in to listen to what was going on in the room. The good thing about being the quiet, anti-social kid: he knew he wasn't going to get noticed.

 

“I don’t believe it. Why are you lying to me, Jeremy? I thought we had built up such a great rapport last time we spoke.” Sammy’s voice was honey smooth and just as sweet, and Michael felt himself shiver with disgust. Jeremy seemed to feel the same from the sound of his voice when he next spoke.

 

“Because you have a habit of manipulating me, Sammy. But I’m not lying, I honestly have no idea where he is now, he’s gone.” Jeremy tripped over those words, his voice thick. “It wasn’t safe for him to be around us, so I sent him away to be safe from  _ you _ .” It sounded like Jeremy couldn’t even help his own words. Probably couldn’t, for all Michael knew.

 

“That is a shame, I would have liked to regain the set,” Sammy hummed, and Michael heard footsteps. Rich let out a small yelp and it sounded like Jeremy was holding Jake back. “I’ve missed you so much, Rich. I’m sorry for what I did last time we saw each other, but I had to made sure Jeremy would come talk to me. He’s so important that I just  _ had _ to see him again.” Michael didn’t hear anything from Rich, just a low sort of growl.

 

"Let him go, you piece of-"

 

"Oh Jake, I'm not going to hurt him. I just said that I  _ missed _ him," Michael heard Sammy say, and he couldn't help but bunch the sleeves of his hoodie in his palm to hold onto. He was so mad, and it took all he had to not do something. His cover would be blown, and everything they were all doing for him would be wasted. "I care about Rich too much to really hurt him. He knows I wasn't going to do anything to hurt him, especially after everything we've been through. Even if he's been Claimed, we both know it didn't mean anything like they wanted him to think, right Rich?" There was a low growl again, but weaker than before. God, he could only imagine how punchable Sammy looked right now. "They think they can tear apart the original duo that left, but they can't, right Rich? We're still going to go help everybody, to make everything fair for everyone else. We're going to make a difference."

 

Michael heard Rich let out something between a whine and a whimper and he could almost feel the effort Rich was putting up to keep Sammy out of his head.

 

“Rich,  _ please _ . Don’t liste-“

 

“Be quite, Jake. Let Rich make up his own mind, please.” Sammy’s tone left no room for argument but wasn’t harsh or rude. If anything, it was like an adult scolding a toddler, teaching him but not punishing him for not knowing. “Well Rich, what do you say? Are you ready to come home?”

 

There was a long, agonising pause before Rich let out a small whimper and a sound of agreement. Michael could just about make out a small, heaving inhale that could only be from Jake. Jeremy had stayed quiet since Sammy had turned his attention on Rich.

 

Michael dug deep into the folds of fabric he bunched up around his fingers, but he bent down to Sbarro's level and ever so quietly shushed him because he could see this getting to him. "It'll be OK, Sbarro," he barely whispered out before he tuned back in to hear what was happening.

 

"I knew they couldn't break us apart, Rich." Sammy's tone shifted to encouraging, and there was the sound of footsteps again. "There we go, a nice hug. Don't you feel better now, Rich? Now that we're back together?" There wasn't a verbal agreement, but he heard Jake hissing. Jeremy was still worryingly quiet.

 

“Jake, I never meant to take Rich away from you. I’m so sorry for that and I understand now just how much you mean to each other. I was wondering if we could start over? I don’t want you two to ever be apart again.” Sammy sounded apologetic and hopeful, the lying bastard. He didn’t care about Jake in the slightest, never had according to Rich.

 

“Like hell we can, you asshole,” Jake gritted out, before there was the sound of someone being hit and Jake was left gasping for breath.

 

“No! You do  _ not _ hit him!” Sammy growled and he obviously smacked the person who hit Jake. “I’m so sorry, Jake, are you okay?” He sounded genuinely worried. 

 

“F-Fine.” Jake sounded less angry.

 

“Look, I know we’ve had our disagreements, but I really do want to help you. I want you guys to be together in a world where you can actually have a life outside of camp. Please, just... give it some thought?” Sammy begged. Jake was silent and Michael could almost hear the switch being flipped in Jake’s head.

 

“Okay, if I can stay with Rich, I’ll behave.”

 

“Of course you can stay with him. And I hope we can be friends again one day, like we used to be!”

 

Jeremy still hadn’t said a word.

 

Michael was so anxious with the fact Jeremy was still quiet. What was he doing? He wasn't going to risk anything and glance in, peek to see what he was doing. Despite that, it was eating away inside of him as he wrapped his arms around his knees, eventually forcing himself to plop down since his legs were tiring out from just squatting. 

 

Tuning back in, Michael glanced above him as Sammy, the bastard, starting talking again. "Jeremy, I'm so sorry you've been forced to think that I'd hurt Michael. I wouldn't do that, you know that. You remember our talk. I don't care about him as much as you do, I don't think  _ anyone _ could, but I don't want him hurt." Footsteps. "I just want us all to get along. After all, I do care about you, and about him. Please, you considered it before, can't you consider it again? We can help Michael out together, help him and everyone else, but especially Michael, from the gods and what they'll do to him."

 

“You’re going to lose, you know.” Jeremy sounded like he was grinning, totally ignoring what Sammy had said. Sammy’s footsteps stopped. “You’re going to lose because I know exactly what you are. And I know who Michael is and I know that he is going to stop you. You’re greedy and bitter and no better than a toddler throwing his blocks out the pram because he wasn’t allowed candy from the shop. Well guess what? No matter what you do to me, or how far you lock me inside my own head, I’m not afraid of you. Because I know that Michael is gonna kick your pretty boy ass straight down to the Underworld, and I’ll be there to drop kick you into Tartarus.” Jeremy’s voice didn’t tremble or weaken at all.

 

Michael's chest hurt with how much love and pride he felt at Jeremy's words. He didn't even know he was still here and he said these kind of things about him. Even if things were seeming grim and bleak, he couldn't help but smile. Jeremy was right, Michael knew that. He'd save them, even if Jeremy was locked in the back of his mind and didn't think any of this when he'd save him from Sammy. He wouldn't let him or anyone else down, especially not Jeremy if he believed in him so much.

 

“Well.” Sammy’s voice turned sinister and Michael could hear the almost proud grin. “Haven’t you grown up nicely, you little firecracker. Seems like someone has built up some immunity to my powers.” There were footsteps again, sounding like they were circling Jeremy. “I have to say, I’m surprised... And rather proud. No one else has ever fought me as hard as you have.”

 

“Yeah, well I’m not known for being very cooperative.” Michael had to repress his snort at that. Jeremy fit that description very well.

 

“You’re actually going to get some special treatment. You’re going to get to see my  _ full  _ power, since you’re shrugging off my base level so easily.” This wasn’t his full power? Made sense actually, since he had ensnared  _ gods _ before.

 

“I’m honored, really. I’d bow if your goons weren’t holding my arms.”

 

“Very funny. Now-“ Jeremy hissed, like he was in a little pain. “-You  _ are _ going to listen to me. You’re going to listen so well that you won’t refuse a single instruction from me at all. And you’ll do it all happily because in the end, you’re doing this all for Michael. To make the world better for him. To make it  _ safe _ for him. I know how to do that, so you listen to me.” Sammy’s voice took on a strange tone, almost like someone had boosted the base too high. It hurt Michael’s head a little. “Tell me, who do you listen to?”

 

Jeremy stayed silent for a moment, groaning a little as he tried to fight it off. Then he sighed, like he was giving in. “I listen to you, Sammy, because you’re making the world better.”

 

Even if he knew this was going to happen, it didn't make it any easier for him to hear. Michael hissed as quietly as he could through shut teeth. He felt Sbarro bury his head into his hoodie then, and Michael unfurled himself and let go of his knees, letting his hands cover where Sbarro's ears were. He had no idea how this was affecting the poor hippogriff, but hopefully this would help. Instead of turning and running, Michael waited, listened, to see exactly what else he was putting into poor Jeremy's head.

 

“Good. Now repeat after me.” Sammy started circling again, his voice going back to normal. “Everything about you is just terrible.”

 

“Everything about me is just terrible,” Jeremy replied, his voice barely above a mumble. Michael knew that was a thought Jeremy had to fight off, regularly specifically amplified by Zeus.

 

“Good, well done Jeremy. Now again: everything about you makes me wanna die.”

 

“Everything about me makes me wanna die?” Jeremy posed it as a question, sounding sad and resigned but still questioning it somewhat. He was still fighting back.

 

“That’s right. But I can make you better. I’ll bring you up to where we’re supposed to be, on par with our parents, maybe even surpassing them. And if you listen to me, everything about you will be wonderful. Everything about you will be so  _ alive _ and powerful. You’ll never need to throw yourself in front of Michael again because you can just  _ tell  _ the bullies to leave. They won’t stand a chance against you and they’ll respect you _ both _ .”

 

Jeremy was quiet, absorbing it all, but Michael could hear the subtle change in his breathing. He sounded excited, awed by what Sammy was offering.

 

“I think I need a special title or something,” Sammy mused. “My name is good and everything, but I need something that will be respected.”

 

“Why not use your initials?” Rich offered meekly.

 

“Hmm.... yes that could work. Okay, from now on, you all will refer to me as Sir or as Squip. Because from now on, we are at war with the gods.” There was a round of agreement, then the sound of multiple footsteps and the door closing. Michael saw all the vines Jeremy had grown wither away to nothing again. The room was empty, save for the backpack and Jeremy’s demon jacket. He didn’t take it with him.

 

Michael, once he was sure no one would hear him, removed his hands from Sbarro’s ears and covered his mouth as he couldn’t help but cry and yell into them. He needed to let the anger he felt out, and he did after doing this for a minute or so. Even if he was heaving with his breathing, he was better. 

 

Sbarro softly chirped up at him, and Michael looked down at him with a kind smile before ruffling his feathers a little. “I’m fine. We’re both gonna be fine.” He took a few deep breaths before getting up and hurrying to the back door. After turning the knob, he found it was unlocked. 

 

Going in with Sbarro, he sat down on the bed, seeing it was left in a neater state than when he was forced out. The hippogriff hopped up and joined him on the bed, and Michael ran his fingers through his feathers carefully. “We’ll just stay here and recompose ourselves before we go, OK?” Only after Sbarro chirped and whistled did he hum in agreement. 

 

His eyes wandered over to the jacket and Hera’s backpack. Carefully, Michael picked up the folded article before putting it on, over his hoodie. Even if it would normally be unbearable for him, he felt the jacket adjust his temperature a bit, and the jacket adjusted to fit him properly. For once, he felt cool, comfortable. He understood why Jeremy grew to love it.

 

Shoving his hands into the pockets, he found a few small things. The small tube of concealer Jeremy kept on him at all times (even if he didn’t use it anymore), the room key, and the golden arrow tip from Eros’ arrow. So he  _ had _ saved it. The edge had been dulled so it wasn’t sharp, and now that Michael was focusing on it, he could feel a subtle pulse in it. Every beat radiated a small memory of how Jeremy had behaved while under its effect, which just triggered another wave of angry tears in Michael.

 

Michael quickly scrubbed his face, taking a few deep breaths as he checked the other backpack, getting off of the bed and squatting by where the untouched lunch food was. There wasn’t much in there, the bag holding everyone else’s spare clothes and some miscellaneous things that Michael knew the others loved. They’d want it all back when he saved them, so he put it next to the food. 

 

Michael opened up the bag of food, seeing it was some food from Burger King. The fries were cold, but he put most of them together before putting it down so Sbarro could scarf them down. He got his drink, his chicken nuggets, and quickly ate them too. He had to be fueled up for the trek back to camp, and he wanted to at least be somewhat physically OK for it. 

 

Once he and Sbarro finished eating, he shouldered both backpacks, left the motel keys, and left out the backdoor (which he locked this time before leaving) before heading to get himself a taxi to take him to the end of where Camp was.

  
  
  


Michael arrived near enough to camp by the end of the day. Still five days before the Equinox and four before Sammy’s big announcement (Michael refused to use that ridiculous title). 

 

After spending a few hours avoiding the trickle of demigods that were heading into camp, Michael managed to get into the woods and find a place to camp. He had no doubt that he was firmly on the top of the ‘most wanted’ list and he needed to lay low. He had to get to his cabin, but only when it was safe.

 

Sbarro really seemed to love the woods, flying around the trees as much as he walked with Michael, and nibbling curiously at some of the vegetation (no nymphs or dryads, surprisingly). His carefree attitude helped lift Michael’s spirits, even slightly.

 

"I'm glad at least you're with me, Sbarro," Michael muttered out as he stuck his hands back into the jacket pockets of the demon jacket. He fiddled with the end of the dulled arrow tip, unable to help the emotions that filled him. It was motivation, it would help him summon up enough courage to help everyone.

 

He rubbed at his eyes, even if he wasn't tearing up. "Just need to find some safe place where no one'll find me if I sleep..." Michael started to look around then, anxiously glancing around at the trees. Seriously, where were the nymphs and dryads? Were they hiding or…?

 

Out of nowhere, the sapling in front of him turned back into a dryad, popping into a vaguely feminine form with dark tinged skin and flowing green hair.

 

‘Hello Michael,’ they signed, the movements polite and formal. ‘We were all wondering if you had been caught. Please, follow me. My siblings and I have prepared something that might help you.’ They turned and beckoned Michael with a small smile, stroking Sbarro as they went past. Sbarro nibbled affectionately at their hand, earning a small peal of laughter.

 

Michael blinked in surprise at the warm welcome and invitation he was getting. Well, he was definitely glad now that he took so much time and effort to help the dryads and nymphs with their regrowth and paying them back for what he (and Jeremy) did back at the end of the summer. When the dryad looked back at him, he signed back to them, 'Thank you so much,' before following along, hands stuffed into his hoodie front pocket.

 

They nodded and lead him through the woods, deeper than he had gone before. He knew there were monsters loose in here, so he was a little nervous but he trusted that the dryad would lead him safely through the trees.

 

Eventually, they came to a small area which looked almost like a campsite. There was a small ring of rocks with a pile of branches and woods which he knew wouldn’t let off much smoke, and a pile of soft looking leaves and plants off to one side, with a sort of natural canopy above it to make sure the bed didn’t get wet if it rained. And a sort of pitcher plant looking thing sat off to one side, covered by a large leaf.

 

The dryad turned and smiled again. ‘We weren’t sure if this would be helpful, but we knew that if any of you or your friends returned without the traitor, you would need a place to stay until the time was right. Do you think this will do?’

 

Looking around and taking everything in, Michael couldn't help but smile wide as he looked back to the dryad. 'This is perfect, thank you so much.' He was going to sign more, but Sbarro trotted over to where his makeshift bed was and tried to start eating it. "Sbarro, no," he hissed out, going over and pulling him away and stopping him from eating anything more. "This is my bed, I need to  _ sleep _ here," he explained as he set down the two backpacks.

 

Sbarro almost pouted and turned away from Michael. The dryad giggled and lead Sbarro over to a little bush which he happily began to nibble on, shooting Michael the occasional look which was almost a smug glare.

 

Michael rolled his eyes at the sass he was getting from Sbarro before lying back in the makeshift bed. He reached around then, feeling in every pocket he had. Jeremy said he had his memory journal somewhere, but which pocket... Aha!

 

After unzipping his main pocket and reaching around, he felt the journal and tugged it out. He rubbed his thumb against the moleskin for a hot minute, feeling a lump form in his throat, before he shook his head and opened it to read through some of the more recent notes (hopefully, because he wasn't entirely sure how it worked).

 

Jeremy had been nearing the end of the journal, so the more recent entries weren’t too hard to find. Michael had happened to open where Jeremy had been dealing with the aftermath of Medusa. It was so hard to read just how scared he had been when he realised that he had lost his sight and voice, but also somehow heartening with just how safe Jeremy described hearing and feeling Michael made him feel. There was a lot of trust in those words, and the notes about how his plant vision (complete with sort of sketches) worked were very cool.

 

Then came the Eros incident (even when totally under love’s spell, Jeremy still wrote in this). Jeremy definitely used a lot of space describing just how much he loved Michael, and it made Michael blush as he read through it. The way Jeremy wrote about him was almost like he was something magical, better than anything else in the world. And strangely enough, though it wasn’t quite so obvious, Jeremy clearly felt the same throughout the other entries.

 

Sammy’s broadcast as well as Jeremy’s panic only got a brief entry, probably because Jeremy didn’t like thinking about it, but it was the most recent entry, written only today... on the plane judging by the time Jeremy had noted down, that caught his attention. It was the prophecy, along with all Jeremy’s notes and musings with how they all fit. The last two lines were circled, with a note addressed to Michael directly.

 

‘Mikey, 

 

‘I know this is going to be hard on you, and I hate it more than anything else I’ve had to do, but this is to protect you. I know the rest of us are going to be captured, and it’ll be you alone out there in the world. I know you can deal with this. 

 

‘Your headphones are key to beating Sammy, I don’t know how I just know they are. They’re what make you _ Song _ in the prophecy. Use them, and kick his ass for me, okay? I know you can save us. ‘All will tumble to his might’ should be proof enough.

 

‘If you’re reading this, then I’m already gone and captured. Just remember that this journal, every note and doodle and scribble in it, this is who I really am. No matter what I say to you or how I act while under Sammy’s influence, this is reality. You have our history together to help you remember that, and now you have some of my memories too. The book can’t get damaged, and if it gets taken or lost, it’ll appear back in the safest place, which is with you. Keep it close so you can know I’m fighting with you.

 

‘Good luck, Mikey. I love you so much. See you soon.

 

‘Love, Remy.’

 

Jeremy had doodled a little picture of Remy the rat in a chef’s hat next to his name, the same thing they used to do when they were little. The page had a few splotches on it, where Jeremy’s own tears had landed. He had been crying while writing this.

 

Michael had to put down the journal then, resting it against his chest, as he pushed his glasses up and roughly rubbed at his eyes. He never cried, and he knew that all the crying he'd done recently was so much for him, but this made him want to bawl like a baby. Taking a few deep, grounding breaths, he managed to keep himself from crumbling. He couldn't afford to do that, he had to keep going. After this was all said and done, he could cry then.

 

Sitting up after he made sure his face was dry, Michael left his little bed, journal tucked back into his pocket, before he went over to the dryad that was petting Sbarro. When they looked over, he gave a weary smile and signed, 'Can you help me train if you're alright with that? I can't just sit here doing nothing until I can sneak back in.'

 

The dryad hesitated, then nodded. ‘We are not strong like you are, but we can help. We can find monsters for you to practice your swordsmanship and tactics on, and heal you up afterwards,’ they offered, frowning a little. It was clear that they were upset about not being able to do more. That made sense, the dryads loved camp as much as the demigods who lived there, maybe even more. It made sense that they’d want to protect it.

 

'Anything to help would be appreciated. After defeating the traitor, I'll be sure to have you all repaid. Thank you so much,' Michael signed, sure to smile before hesitating and offering his arms open for a hug. 

 

**_Missing a small section here_ **

 

'That is the least I could do. I will do more than that, but I'll figure that out later. Now, show me where there are some monsters.'

  
  
  


After days of training with monsters, being healed up by dryads and nymphs, and keeping his panic buried down an unhealthy amount, it was the day before the Equinox. There hadn't been any chances for Michael to sneak into the camp yet, but surely he would be able to today, right?

 

That was what he was hoping for at least. He was running low on food that he packed, and he was only drinking now from the fresh water the dryads were providing both him and Sbarro. Plus, he was getting antsy along with the rest of the folk helping him. They all knew time was short and Michael knew he had to do  _ something _ to modify his headphones to help with the final fight, and he couldn't do that if he couldn't get into his cabin.

 

Finally, though, after being healed up by the dryad that helped bring him to his safe space, he had a chance. Another dryad, another feminine figure, hurried over and started to sign. 'There is a chance, no one is wandering near the woods. I think they are all going to listen to the traitor talk.'

 

Michael felt his chest ache. That meant Jeremy and the others were there, and all of his friends were under his control. Where was Chiron? The rest of the Camp workers? He swallowed the anxious lump in his throat as he gave the dryad a grateful smile, hugging them quickly before signing, 'Thank you so much. I just need to get Sbarro and head out. Would you mind watching over the bags? I don't want to draw attention to myself with them.'

 

'Of course. We will be sure to bring them to the edge of the woods and get someone to take them once you beat him.' With another hug, which the dryads seem to become more comfortable with (hey, Michael was a lot more tactile than before since Jeremy and his friends became more comfortable with it and he was deprived otherwise), he hurried to go find Sbarro and hurry to see if he could try to get some glimmer of what Sammy was telling them all. He was sure to tug his earrings and blast his music as he whistled for the hippogriff.

 

Sbarro instantly dove to his spot next to Michael, taking on his role as Michael’s support. He might be small, but damn if Sbarro didn’t have a heart the size of a house. 

 

Michael entered the camp easily. There was no one near the woods, and judging by the stream of people he spotted a little way always, everyone was headed for the amphitheater. It seemed... mostly normal. Surprisingly so. Michael’s gut twisted painfully when as he forced himself to remember that this wasn’t the same Camp Half Blood he had left months ago, now it was a camp full of enemies and he was in full stealth mode (he was always better at stealth missions than Jeremy).

 

He found himself a spot to watch the center of the amphitheater where Sammy was standing, and he was overcome with a wave of nausea. Jeremy, Jake, and Rich were all standing next to him. Jake and Rich both looked really dazed, but Jeremy didn’t have the same sort of look, his eyes were clear as ever. Was that because of Sammy using the next level power Charmspeak or something else?

 

Either way, he found himself almost overcome with his nausea at the sight, almost getting sick right there and then, not just of his close friends there by Sammy's side, but that everyone watching, all his friends and fellow campmates, were all under Sammy's influence. They all seemed normal, chatting presumably amongst one another as they waited, like this was a normal day. Thankfully, he was to the side, out of sight, so he wasn't stuck standing by everyone. Physically being right there in it all would have been too much for him.

 

It seemed like things were a little overwhelming for Jeremy, even on stage and with the clear look he had, clearer than anyone else in the crowd as well. He looked to the side, away from Michael, and he saw him wave someone over. Michael actually had to sit down in his little hiding spot, from up the hill and behind some foliage, as he saw his own dog hurry over, eyes with that same dazed look that was so unnatural to the cheery look Hades normally had. He hurried over to Jeremy, doing his usual routine when Jeremy was getting especially anxious- Wait, why would Jeremy be anxious while under Sammy's Charmspeak.

 

Everything was a bit much, but he managed to ground himself with Sbarro's help, letting him run his fingers through his feathers. He thanked him with a smile, earning him a nuzzle in return. When he looked back to the amphitheater, he saw Sammy turning, ready. He focused in, watching as Sammy's lips began to move and reading them as best as he could as his music blasted to keep him from hearing anything.

 

“My brothers and sisters of Divine birth,” Sammy began, arms spread wide. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jeremy signing, translating for Sammy. It made sense, there were some kids at camp who were hard of hearing, even if they could hear enough to be effected. Michael focused on both Sammy and Jeremy then, so he could know what Sammy was saying but also  _ how _ he was saying it. 

 

“Every one of us here has been done a great injustice. We were born to  _ monsters _ , to people who claim to love and protect humanity but fought its very creation from the start! Fought our growth! Fought our love! And fought each other, using us, their  _ children _ , as pawns. We didn’t ask to be born, nor did we ask to be put in danger simply for wanting to live, but that is the life the gods have condemned us to.

 

“I say no more. I stand before you, a fellow demigod, an unclaimed, unwanted child, and I say today is the day we start fighting back! I say we prove to the gods that we are not only worth their time, but deserve a place where we belong! On the thrones of Olympus! The time of the old gods is over, it is time for demigods to take what is rightfully ours by  _ birth _ !

 

“I have, in my bag, one of the sacred sigils of the gods. Tomorrow night, at the moon’s zenith, I can absorb the power from it and open a gateway to Olympus. From there we can take the seat of power by force if necessary, and I can teach you how to truly be free from your shortcomings, which were taught to you by the very parents who bore you. I shall take the power of each and every one of the twelve, and share it out equally among those who are loyal.

 

“I ask you now, to listen to my friends. Rich has been my only friend on the outside, going on two years now, and Jake and Jeremy were part of the quest who were sent by the gods to stop me. Now they stand by my side. Boys, please tell your stories.”

 

Michael had to watch and (effectively) listen to how Sammy had apparently saved each and every one of them, how he had never hurt them and only every sought to educate them on the reality of the gods. Even Jeremy, who looked sick with how bad his anxiety was (Michael could see about seven of his possible ten ticks which leant themselves to an oncoming attack), waxed lyrical about how much Sammy was helping and how he even wanted to help Michael, despite the fact that he... was... a traitor... to demigods. Sbarro nudged Michael and kept him present, rubbing against where the journal was tucked away in Michael’s pocket. Right, not Jeremy, just an echo of what Sammy wanted.

 

Sammy stepped forwards after they were done and held his sword high in the air.

 

“I ask you now, will you follow me into battle?” The amphitheater burst into cheers and war cries that were loud enough to make it through his headphones.

 

Once he was sure that Sammy was done with his god awful speech and call to action, Michael was sure to rush from his hiding spot with Sbarro, hurrying to get to his cabin while everyone else was distracted and cheering. He scurried, making sure to stay hidden from any wandering eyes, especially when he heard them starting to disperse from the amphitheater. 

 

As he went, he had to hide a few times from passing by campers, feeling his chest clench whenever he saw a friend go by. They all, while acting normal, had dazed looks to them. None of this was normal, none of this was alright. He'd help them all, even if everyone viewed him as a traitor now. It was all Sammy's doing, not theirs.

 

Michael made it to the back of his cabin after some traversal and hiding. He had to make sure no one was nearby when he went in, even if he opened the great vault-like door open a crack. As he waited, he saw Jeremy going by the cabin, Hades by his heels with some campers and some of their friends. He was showing fidgets still. He was still fighting, he could tell, but Michael felt his stomach drop all the way to Hades' palace as they went by like this was another normal day at Camp Half-Blood.

 

“I’m telling you, Jeremy, Squip is really into you!” Maddie declared, looking smug. Jeremy laughed and waved her off.

 

“He’s not, he’s only into me for my powers and for the fact that I was so mentally strong. He’s like five years old than me too, and the one kiss he gave me felt... wrong. Besides I told you guys, I’m already spoken for.”

 

Dustin scowled, an uncommonly dark look on his usually kind face. “What, for the traitor? Why hold out for him when you have Squip who not only wants you but wants what’s best for you too?” Jeremy frowned at Dustin. (He was now up to nine out of ten signs of an oncoming attack. Hades, look out for Michael’s boy,  _ please _ .)

 

“Don’t call him that. He wants what’s best for me too, he just doesn’t understand! It’s not his fault the gods have warped his mind. Which is why we need to  _ help _ him if we find him, not anything else. I love him too much to let anything happen to him.”

 

“But we have orders to kill-!”

 

“No you fucking don’t, Kropp. I’m the general, not you. Squip put me in charge of battle plans and  _ I  _ say he’s to captured unharmed so Squip can explain to him properly.”

“Yes sir!” Dustin whimpered, and the group walked out of hearing range before Michael could pick up on anything else.

 

Once he was sure everyone else was gone, Michael let out a heavy sigh. He couldn't break down, not yet. Maybe when he got into his cabin, but not now.

 

Hurrying over to the door once the coast was clear, he quickly turned the vault door-like crank, pulling it back enough so he could get in (Sbarro already slipped in as soon as there was enough room). With a developed quickness, Michael rushed inside the cabin, making sure to wait right by the door to close it as silently as possible. It didn't take long, maybe thirty seconds at most, but Michael felt like it stretched out to minutes of vulnerability and openness he couldn't afford to have.

 

After he was alone with Sbarro in his cabin, dusty from months of vacancy, Michael slid against the now-shut door, running his fingers wildly through his hair. He took off his headphones, somehow finding the quiet in here more comforting at the moment. Well, it wasn't quiet for long, as he let the anxiety and panic he built up show for at least a few minutes. After holding it in for so long without a proper release, he needed to at least let  _ some _ of it out. He thanked Sbarro, voice weird and off-sounding from disuse for the past few days, when he curled up against him, running his fingers through his feathers. This was as hard for him as it had to be for Sbarro. "We're safe for now. You've gotta stay in here, alright bud? I can't let you go out and possibly get Charmspoken by Sammy. Got it?" The soft chirp he had lessened the stress on him a tiny bit. It was small, but it was something.

 

Sbarro started grooming Michael’s hair, running his beak through it and nibbling on it, probably because it usually made Michael laugh. It wasn’t working this time around, Michael was too stressed. He kept at it and spread his wings a little, as if shielding Michael from the outside world.

 

"You're a good boy, Sbarro," Michael muttered out after a minute or two of this, rubbing at his eyes after taking off his glasses. Enough crying, he needed to get to work. He reached around, finding the lock he had on the doggy door he made and locking it up before scratching Sbarro's chest. "Your dads are gonna be so proud of everything you've done after this is all over. I need to get up though, I need to figure out what to do with my headphones, and I'm gonna need you to be there with me while I skim-read through all the books downstairs in the forge."

 

Sbarro stopped grooming him and nuzzled against his neck for a second before standing up. He hopped around happily a little before going and sniffing each of the beds and jumping up onto the bed which Jake had claimed. Surprisingly, no dust came off of it. The cleaning harpies must have kept the beds nice at least. He curled up and nuzzled against Jake’s pillow, cooing sadly and looking up at Michael. He sort of nodded towards Jeremy’s bed, looking at Michael pointedly. Just how smart was this little bird boy?

 

Going over, he gently scratched under his beak and let out a sad laugh. "Yeah, I know. They'll be back though, and you'll get to meet our other friends too and sleep here." Maybe even if he was bigger. Yeah, a project idea for after he beat Sammy. For now though…

 

He went over to Jeremy's bed, looking at some of the decorations he kept up for when they came back. Pictures Jeremy stowed away were stuck to the walls, and he had the still-in-progress mini fridge underneath his bed. Even if there wasn't too much out in the open, it hit him hard and he had to scrub at his eyes to keep himself from crying right then and there. 

 

After he calmed himself down again, he went over to his bed, looking over the decorations. He knew that he wouldn't be able to hear him, but... Michael sat down in his bed, wrapping himself up in his blanket and sighed as he started to pray to his dad out loud. "Hey, I know you can't really  _ do _ anything right now. You're sorta stuck in that dickweed's Mary Poppins enchanted bag, but I hope you can at least  _ hear _ me. I... I'm sorry I couldn't get you. I'm sorry you're still stuck in your tablet, but I promise I'll get you out. I just... I don't know exactly what I need to do. I know my headphones and tinkering skills are key here, but I don't know how I'm supposed to fight off Sammy and save everybody. I'm supposed to be this big hero, _ the _ hero to save all the gods and everyone, but... I'm scared. I can't do this myself, and I need someone, _ anyone _ . Hell. I'd even take the Big Man himself to help me if it meant saving everyone." He scrubbed at his eyes, not because he was crying, but just because this was all so hard and stressful and he didn't know what to do. "Please, I just need  _ something _ , _ anything _ to help me... I wish you were here so I could talk to you and meet you. I feel like you'd know what to do."

 

“I know I’m not your dad, but would a friend do?” a familiar voice asked gently off to the side. Michael’s head snapped up and locked onto the familiar and comforting figure of Hades, who looked awkward but concerned, holding his arms out a bit as an invitation for a hug. “I’m here to help if it’s any consolation.”

 

Michael couldn't help but laugh as he nodded, rubbing his face before he quickly got out of his bed, blanket tossed behind himself before practically clinging onto the god. "It is, oh my god, and it's so much better than the Big Man. I know I was saying I'd take  _ anyone _ , but you're the next best thing after my dad randomly showing up."

 

Hades didn’t seem to mind the way Michael clung, instead he sort of ruffled Michael’s hair affectionately while still hugging him. “S’okay, kiddo, I gotcha. I’m glad to know I make the cut.” Hades was kind of laughing, obviously gently teasing while also sounding a little serious about that comment too.

 

"Of course you did." Michael let himself savor in this contact. "You're amazing. Like you said, you're a friend, and that's at the very least." He only pulled back when he heard the curious whistles from Sbarro, and he looked over with a laugh. "Right, you haven't been introduced. Hell Dad, this is Sbarro, Jake's baby hippogriff. Sbarro, this is Hell Dad."

 

“That’s a pizza place. Jake named his hippogriff after a pizza place... Somehow, I’m not surprised and I don’t know if I should be disappointed or proud,” Hades deadpanned before looking over at Sbarro properly. The hippogriff hopped off of Jake’s bed and wandered closer, sniffing at Hades a little. He let out a string of chirps at Michael.

 

“D-does that mean he approves?” Hades sounded awkward and kind of nervous, which made Michael giggle a little as he nodded. Then Sbarro stepped back and bent down, rubbing his beak on his foreleg. “Okay, that I recognize. It’s nice to meet you too, little buddy.” Hades slowly reached out and stroked Sbarro’s head, who nuzzled into the contact. Hades laughed and relaxed a lot.

 

"Yeah, Sbarro's a good boy. You get used to calling him the name of a pizza place," Michael reassured the god as he let go and pulled back from Hades. He watched as the two quickly got acquainted with one another. "Thanks for coming though, I... I know this can't be easy. How did you manage to even get approval from the Big Man with things being so crazy and him breathing down the back of everyone's necks?"

 

“I didn’t.” Hades shrugged as he kept stroking Sbarro, who was very quickly melting into the touches. “But I wasn’t about to leave you to fight alone, so he can go shove it. Anyways, I’m sure by now you’ve figured out what Jeremy means to me, and you as well. I didn’t watch you two grow up and keep you safe all that time just to leave you alone now because my brother is being pissy.” There was a rumble of thunder, and Hades shot the window the middle finger while still stroking Sbarro.

 

"Wait, you've watched over us for that long?" Michael asked with wide eyes as he looked up at the god. "I... I mean, it makes sense after I figured it out, but holy shit." He tried to think back to when he could've  _ seen _ him before connecting the dots. " _ Oh my god _ , OK, yeah. My mind just got a bit freaked at that revelation, but holy hell. Yeah, you're definitely more than a friend, Hell Dad, don't ever doubt that."

 

Hades shot him a soft, slightly vulnerable smile which was so reminiscent of Jeremy that it made his insides hurt a little. Hades seemed to pick up on this since he held out an arm for Michael to come back and cling to him if he wanted to. “Glad to hear it, kiddo. Like I said, you and Jeremy mean a lot to me, and Jake has grown on me too. I might not have been with you every step of the way, but I’ve been keeping my eye on you guys as much as possible.”

 

Michael took up the offer and held on to Hades again. “I’m so proud of you, Michael. And I know your dad would be too if he could be here.” Hades held him close, just letting Michael enjoy the affectionate contact which he desperately needed (the dryads were lovely, but they were kinda tree-like and therefore weren’t  _ warm  _ like Hades was).

 

As he held onto Hades, Michael felt tears starting to form again. He quickly scrubbed them away before holding back onto Hades. "I... thank you. It really means a lot to me, you have no idea," he told Hades after some time before pulling back with a heavy sigh. "I'm hoping you have at least some clue on what I'm supposed to do though so I can kick that asshole down a lot of pegs tomorrow?"

 

“I might not, really. But I think something your dad was working on will help.” He held up a rolled up blueprint from nowhere, grinning somewhat sheepishly. “I don’t think he’d mind me going through his stuff if it’d help you out in the long term, right?”

 

Michael couldn't help but smile as he took the blueprint, opening it and looking it over. His eyes widened at it. It was a detailed blueprint on how to modify his headphones to allow him to block out magical influences and let in whatever he wanted to hear. "I... Oh my god." He rolled the plan back up, sighing and giving Hades a big grin. "I don't think he'd mind. I think he wanted to give this to me himself, judging from the specifics of the plan."

 

“Considering how much time he was spending on it, I’d say so too. He kept asking me questions about you and Jeremy and how your panic affected you, and he’d almost never be seen without it for a good week or two while he worked on it. I don’t think it’s quite finished, but it was damn close.” Hades chuckled fondly, before sighing, his face falling. “There’s... something else. It about Jeremy and it’s not good at all.”

 

Michael felt his grin falling too as he held on a little tighter to the blueprint. "Wh... what about him?"

 

“You know his lineage by now. Well part of that means he can open portals to the Underworld in specific locations in this world and Sammy’s been using that. He’s had Jeremy hold open a portal big enough for monsters to crawl through as they escape from Tartarus.” Hades rubbed his forehead, the motion showing how tired thinking about it made him. “I stopped as many as I could, but some really powerful ones got out. And it’s almost totally drained Jeremy magically to let them through. I’m pretty sure the only reason Jeremy’s body hadn’t gone into shut down is because Sammy basically _ ordered _ him not to.”

 

As he listened, Michael felt his panic and anxiety begin to heighten. Sbarro rubbing against his leg helped to keep him calm, and he took a few deep breaths as he focused back in on Hades. "Well, what can we do to help him? With what Sammy's been putting him through, him shutting down has gotta be the worst thing that could happen. I don't need to explain that to you though, you'd understand that better than me, why am I even  _ trying _ to? That's just stupid-"

 

“Michael. Breathe. C’mon now, breathe with me.” Hades did what Jeremy usually did to stop Michael hyperventilating, and it worked even quicker than normal. “I have a solution to help Jeremy.” That was how. “If he gets knocked out at all he could slip into a coma and not wake up again,  _ unless _ you use this.” Hades held out a dart with a cover over the end. “It’s got a few things on it, most notably a sleeping potion, some nectar, and some Underworld pomegranate juice. It’ll be enough to force his body into a safe shut down where he can heal. It’ll take a few days, but this will make sure he’ll be fine. But be careful. It’s  _ toxic _ to anyone who isn’t a child of the Underworld, so don’t use it until you’re sure that it’ll get only him.” Hades offered the dart to Michael properly. 

 

He carefully took the dart from Hades then, looking at it before carefully putting it into one of the demon jacket pockets. "I'll be careful with it, don't worry," Michael reassured as he made sure his breathing was back to it's normal, regular breathing pattern so he didn't pass out or something. "I just... Thank you." He couldn't help but run his fingers through his hair as one thing still nagged at the back of his mind.

 

"What's bugging you, Michael?" Of course Hades knew him this well. How couldn't he if he had been watching over him and Jeremy for so long? Michael let out a heavy sigh as he looked up at Hades then, practically baring his soul to him at this point.

 

"I... I get that I'm the hero of this all, but why me? I get it, I could be  _ a _ hero with my fire ability and some of the stuff I know and can do, but..." He looked down at his hands then, calloused and slightly shaky. "I can't be  _ the _ hero. Anyone else could've been  _ the _ hero, like Jeremy or Jake or even Rich. I could list on forever on why any of them would be a better candidate, but...  _ why me _ ?" Michael looked up at Hades then. He felt bad for putting this on him, he did, but no one gave him a straight answer. He needed  _ something _ because him being _ the _ hero made  _ no _ sense to him.

 

Hades put his hands on Michael’s shoulder, squeezing a little and beaming proudly at Michael. “You have proven, throughout your life, that you have the makings on a great hero: compassion, dedication, perseverance, a quick mind, and a kind heart. And beyond that, you’ve always been ‘the hero’ to one person in particular. Jeremy has always seen you as the hero, as the person who swoops in to save the day no matter how bad things look. You gave a little boy, who had no hope for having _ anything _ in his life, the courage to reach beyond himself and become something wonderful. And you helped a young man through his hardest points, stuck around no matter how hard it got. And recently, you’ve done the same for Jake and Rich, supporting them and helping them grow.  _ That  _ is why you are _ the _ hero. Because you bring others to be heroes too.” His voice was soft and earnest, and he looked so proud and happy, like a dad might be.

 

Even if he wanted to, Michael couldn’t stop the tears (they were for a good reason this time) from flowing. He tried to speak but couldn’t, so he just resigned himself to standing there, crying as he processed everything Hades told him. He felt himself brought into a hug, and he let it happen. After everything that happened, with how proud Hades sounded and the proof he’d seen himself, he could start to believe what Hades said, which was insane to him.

 

Hades just held Michael and let him calm down. Michael felt his hair being stroked and Hades hummed a soft, random tune. It was nice, comforting.

 

By the time Michael was all calm and cried out, he reached up and rubbed his face with the end of his hoodie sleeves that stuck out back the demon jacket. “I... thank you, I really needed that.” As he sniffled, he looked down and saw Sbarro presses against the side of his leg, and he couldn’t help but laugh a little. “And thank you, Sbarro. You’re so good to me.”

 

“He’s a good boy,” Hades agreed, stroking Sbarro’s head. “I’ll stick around and keep an eye on him so you can get to work. Is there anything else I can do?” He shot Michael a charming grin, nodding to the blueprint that had been dropped to the ground.

 

Michael let out a small ‘oh’ before quickly picking it up and dusting it off. “Uh, make sure I don’t get completely lost in what I’m doing and actually eat and sleep and stuff. I know me, I’ll refuse and wanna keep going, but I need to, especially if I’m gonna be fighting.” He looked over the rolled-up blueprints for a good few seconds before looking up at Hades. “And... just know how thankful I am.”

 

Hades grinned and ruffled his hair. “I know, kiddo. I’ll take care of you,” he promised, walking over to the way down to the forge. “Let’s get to work.”


	28. Michael: I Know There are Stories About One-Man Armies, but Living Out One Of Those Stories for Real is Horseshit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies! So this is it! The battle you’ve all been waiting for! Michael is set and ready to face his camp mates, his friends, his boyfriend /and/ Sammy. Hopefully it’ll be as satisfying for you as it was for us! <3333 you guys are awesome. Thanks for the support (I’m saving my gushing about you guys for the end now, because I’m starting to sound like a broken record)
> 
> And now, a word from my favourite person <3333  
> ‘Ok, /all/ the ‘fuck you’ energy at Sammy (or, as he wants to be called, ‘Squip’) now, folks! We need to all send it Sammy’s way to help Michael- just kidding, boy doesn’t need our help. He’s already got the power of god(s) and anime on his side. 
> 
> Also yes, it’s weird, two Michael POV chapters in a row! Don’t worry, we’ll make up for it with two Jeremy POV chapters in a row! We give our boys fair treatment... ;3c  
> Also, y’all better be treating Mara well!!!!!!’

Figuring out the last bit of his dad’s blueprint took no time at all, and Michael finished his work on his headphones the next day (he was glad after he was done that Hades forced him to eat and sleep). He wiped the sweat off the back of his forehead as he put them on, testing them for a good bit before working on special earplugs that would be safe for Sbarro. Hey, he didn’t know what could happen and he wanted to be sure, plus he needed to get this energy out before he had to go. 

 

Michael came out of the forge with some time to spare before he had to go, a tool belt on (which is where he kept the dart for easier access along with other things). He looked around, finding Sbarro sprawled out on Jake’s bed with Hades as he seemed to be getting excess energy out by spinning himself around on the bed. “Hey Sbarro, I made you a little something.”

 

At the mention of his name, the hippogriff hopped off the bed and started weaving around Michael’s legs excitedly. He seemed to be in a great mood, and Hades did too with the small giggle and fond look he shot Sbarro.

 

Michael laughed a little at that before he squatted down, gently getting Sbarro to stay still in front of him. “I made you earplugs. You can hear what you want from them, but you can’t hear any magical stuff.” Michael made a special design to make sure they could be easily removed, placing them into the hippogriff’s ears once he was allowed to. “Whistle if you can hear me.”

 

Sbarro blinked before whistling happily, nuzzling against Michael’s cheek before stepping back and sitting down. He looked up at Michael, his expression almost serene.

 

Hades stood and walked over to them. “We can’t go out there with you, kiddo.” He sounded sad and guilty about that fact. “But I can offer one more thing. Each of the gods you hosted can offer you some assistance. You absorbed a little power from each of us, and we’re all gonna be giving you a little boost for this.”

 

Michael looked up at Hades then, smiling sadly. “I... Well, that’ll definitely help. I figured you guys wouldn’t be able to come, but I wanted to make sure Sbarro was OK before I went.” He fiddled with his bracelets he had since his sleeves were rolled back as he sighed. “Do I have to tap into the godly power some way or?”

 

Hades laughed and shook his head. “Nope, think of them like passive abilities in a video game. We’re going to be giving you buffs to make it a little easier on you. Athena is going to make it easier to identify weaknesses of whoever comes at you, Dionysius will keep you hydrated, Aphrodite will help you stay strong emotionally, and I’ll be helping you to not get too tired. They’re not  _ massive _ boosts, but it’ll make fighting off the army a bit easier. And I know Apollo is on standby to heal up anyone who you have to go through, so you don’t have to worry about holding back.”

 

Hades' explanation almost made him laugh, but he couldn't be more thankful that he made it easier to understand with the video game idea. He remembered that Jeremy explained to him a few years ago how he started to view things in that kind of mindset to make things easier for his anxiety. It made his heart ache a little, but he just pushed through it for now. "Thanks, Hell Dad. I really appreciate this," he said as he stood up, quickly patting himself down to make sure he had everything, and then doing it once more to be double sure.

 

Hades ruffled his hair and straightened his jacket a little. “No problem kiddo. You ready to go get your dad back?” he asked while he fussed over Michael a little.

 

"I'm ready to get  _ everyone _ back," Michael clarified with a smile.

 

Hades grinned proudly. “I believe in you.” Michael grinned and turned towards the door. Hades clapped him on the shoulder. “And I’ll be here when this is done. Go kick some ass, Michael.” Michael nodded and slipped out the door silently.

 

Stepping outside into the evening air, Michael looked around to see campers and some monsters, mostly harpies, past the creek heading over to the Big House and Half-Blood Hill. Well, it was now or never.

 

Hurrying to the creek, he made sure to cross it, slashing as quietly through the few harpies that came for him with his now-summoned sword. Ignoring the bits of golden dust that got into his mouth (nothing would be worse than the Medusa incident), he pushed forward, catching some attention from the campers.

 

"He's here, the traitor!" Chloe cried out from the edge of the crowd, getting most people's attention as they turned around. Michael muttered out apologies under his breath as he quickly put up a fire barrier between himself and the group of students, quickly surrounding them in the flames as he cornered them into the volleyball courts (safely, of course, he still wouldn't hurt his camp mates unless he had to defend himself). 

 

"Sorry guys, I'll let them down once I'm done!" he called out to them, ignoring the hateful looks and cries he got from all of his friends and some of his former cabin mates as he dashed by. With every group that came by, he kept them in a fire wall, feeling himself amplified and boosted. He didn't even falter at the harsh names and words he got called, hurrying by as he made his way to the Big House.

 

Michael stayed focused, easily cornering each and every group he came by, right up until he was faced with the elite guard. Sammy was standing, surrounded by Jeremy, Jake, and Rich, all who had their weapons out. He faltered, seeing basically his brothers and his boyfriend watching him so cautiously.

 

“You get to the hill, sir, we’ll take care of him.” Rich nodded, eyes narrowed on Michael in a poisonous glare. Sammy clutched his messenger bag and nodded, dashing off. 

 

“We don’t have to fight, Michael, we can talk this out,” Jake tried, obviously a little reluctant. 

 

“Mikey,  _ please _ .” Michael had to force himself to not focus on Jeremy at all.

 

"We don't have to fight, you're right about that Jake," Michael said, taking a step back. Normally, he'd be tired from all these fire spells he was keeping up, but he had to thank Hades for letting him be able to do this. "So let's not!" He summoned another fire barrier, knowing that Jake and Rich wouldn't dare try anything, not after the warehouse. "I'm sorry, Jake and Rich, just trust me on this!" he called out, running around the barrier to where Sammy was going, but not running after him, not yet. He knew Jeremy well enough, even if he was under Sammy's Charmspeak, to know what he'd do next.

 

Exactly as he expected, Jeremy stepped through the flames, which licked harmlessly at his sides but never once touched him. Jeremy had never been scared of Michael’s fire, and he had never been hurt by it either.

 

He had his swords out to either side, but he looked devastated. “Michael, I don’t want to fight you but I will if I have to. Please, don’t do this,” Jeremy begged, walking closer but not moving to attack yet. He looked conflicted and in pain (both emotional and physical, and he looked fucking exhausted).

 

Michael stood his ground then, arms at his sides (and near the dart) as he watched him come closer. "Well that sucks, 'cause I'm not going to fight you if you  _ do _ try to come at me." He knew he could get him, he just had to wait for the right moment. He also thanked Aphrodite again for keeping him from just breaking down at the sight of Jeremy like this.

 

Jeremy’s expression didn’t change. “Fine.” Quickly, quicker than he had ever displayed in any other fight, Jeremy was in front of Michael and knocking his hand away from his belt. He moved to disarm Michael but luckily Athena and Michael’s instincts reacted and stopped him, knocking one of Jeremy’s sword away. “I won’t kill you Michael, but I will take you down.” Jeremy shot back, out of Michael’s reach.

 

Michael grimaced as he went back, picking Jeremy’s now-JoyCon up and stuffing it into his zipper pocket before focusing back in on Jeremy. "I know you don't want to do that Jeremy. Let's just stop. Like Jake said before, we can talk this out."

 

“You’re right, I don’t want to fight you, but I will. I can’t let you get to him. You’re going to try to stop him from absorbing Hephaestus’ power and leading the charge.” Once again, Jeremy got in close, landing a few bruising hits on Michael’s chest, not using his sword for anything but deflection. When Michael tried to grab him, he slipped out and around to Michael’s back, kicking out his leg in a way that strangely didn’t hurt and holding the sword to the side of Michael’s neck. “You know I’ve always been the better fighter. Drop your weapon and then we can talk.”

 

Well, at least he was willing to talk. Michael sighed as he dropped his sword, watching it turn back into a spinner. "You drop yours too, Remy," he said as he glanced over his shoulder, back at Jeremy.

 

Jeremy’s arm shook as he slowly removed his sword from Michael’s neck, as if he were fighting himself the whole time (he probably was). Finally, he threw his sword aside and knelt next to Michael, tears starting to fall. From behind the barrier, Michael’s could hear Rich and Jake shouting that Jeremy was a traitor but Jeremy ignored it.

 

He wrapped himself around Michael from behind, sobbing slightly. “Please, Mikey. I don’t want to fight you but I _ can’t  _ let you go after him. I’m- I’m under orders. I  _ have  _ to stop you.”

 

Michael wanted to just melt into this, to sob along with him, but he knew that he couldn't. He remembered Jeremy's orders to everyone: capture him and bring him to Sammy so he could 'explain' everything to him. Instead of acting right away, Michael reached up, tugging on his chain to have his headphones on as the other rested against Jeremy's arms around him. "Why can't you? Why, after everything? Why can't I go get my dad back?"

 

“Your dad doesn’t  _ deserve _ you, Mikey. And Squip, he’s trying to make everything better. Trying to make _ me _ better. So we can have a life outside of  _ this _ , back home. I’ve got to do this for you. I’m doing this so they’ll stop messing with you and we can just be left alone.”

 

“You don’t need to be better though, Remy. Things suck, yeah, but this isn’t the way we can do that,” Michael tried, moving his hand down carefully, making sure Jeremy didn’t notice him going to his tool belt. “We can fix things a better way,  _ our _ way.”

 

“I- I’m not good enough yet.” He sounded like he was considering it but Sammy’s instructions were too strong. “I want to but I have to do this. I don’t have a choice.” Jeremy hid his face against Michael’s shoulder.

 

“Yes you do Remy, you have a choice,” he muttered out, feeling the tears starting as he reached down, grabbing the dart and uncapping it. “And you’re more than good enough, I promise you that. Do you trust me?”

 

“Yes,” Jeremy answered immediately. ‘“I’m not allowed to but I do.”

 

“Thank you,” he muttered out, pressing a kiss to the top of his head before stabbing the dart into the nape of his neck.

 

Jeremy whimpered, squeezing himself tight against Michael but he didn’t fight against it. He shivered and started to droop against Michael’s back. “I... I knew... you’d... get me.” He pressed a kiss to the back of Michael’s neck. “Kick his ass for me.” Jeremy fell totally limp against Michael’s back, head on his shoulder, breathing gently.

 

Michael gave him a gentle squeeze then, reaching up with his free hand to wipe away at his tears. “I will,” he promised, carefully picking him up and lying him down on the porch of the Big House before running after Sammy. He grabbed Jeremy’s other JoyCon and his spinner on the way.

 

Sammy was looking out over the exit for camp, standing on the top of Half Blood hill. “I should have known better than to think Jeremy could beat you. Tell me, did he even try?” Sammy didn’t turn to face Michael, but he drew his own sword.

 

“You don’t deserve to know,” Michael told him, his own sword out and flamed up. “Did you really think that you’d be able to get away with this?”

 

“I have so far.” Sammy shrugged casually, turning to face him. “Besides, how do you plan to stop me? You’re a pacifist, I’m a fighter. You don’t have anything on my experience and you don’t stand a chance. Jeremy’s the one who would always fight for you.” Michael could hear how Sammy’s voice was layered with the strongest version of his Charmspeak, but it didn’t have a single ounce of effect on Michael. Seems like the designs his dad came up with were good after all.

 

“Villain mistake number one: you underestimate your enemy. Just because I don’t like to fight doesn’t mean I won’t. I fight when I need to,” Michael clarified with a smirk. “Plus, you think I didn’t come prepared to deal with your Charmspeak? Hah!”

 

Sammy didn’t look surprised. “What, is that supposed to scare me, son of Hephaestus? I don’t  _ need _ my powers to win, they just make things easier.” In a fluid motion, Sammy pushed his messenger bag to his back and darted forwards, slashing at Michael.

 

Michael managed to dodge back and deflect the majority of the blow, but he still felt a sting on his cheek. “Not bad, not bad. But you’re slow. You’re going to need to move faster than that if you want to win, Mell.”

 

Michael internally rolled his eyes at the cockiness Sammy had. As he was somewhat gloating, he felt his forward-thinking mind accelerate as he started to take Sammy’s pattern in mind. He remembered how he fought before with him, back in Vegas, and came up with a plan. Thanks, Athena. 

 

“Villain mistake number two: you get cocky and gloat before you’ve even won,” Michael continued as he managed to dodge another blow, but let himself get a slash across his arm on purpose, though didn’t get any real damage. Thanks a lot for the protection, armor demon jacket! “I swear, you’re just gonna devolve into a walking, talking troupe at this point,  _ Sammy _ .”

 

“And you know this how? Because you’re a nerd? Puh-lease, you don’t scare me.” Sammy took another flurry of swings at Michael, who either dodged or deflected most, but he let Sammy get a few in just to give himself more time to completely analyse Sammy’s patterns.

 

This was just like a boss fight in a video game. Sammy tended to favor the direct attacks, using his environment to his advantage while also keeping his stance strong. All Michael had to do would be to get behind him and attack there, since Sammy’s rotational movements were a fraction slower than his actual attacks.

 

Michael let Sammy get a few more hits in, knowing it would boost his confidence and cockiness. If he got cockier, he’d pay less attention to some of Michael’s attacks and think he was winning. Michael knew the player played up to the enemy’s weaknesses, and that stretched further than just how they fought. “And why don’t I scare you? You sure act like it with how hard you’re trying, with asking Jeremy where I was before to making me think I’m shit in Vegas to even just now, when you tried using your strongest Charmspeak against me, stronger than what you used on Jeremy at the motel.”

 

“You don’t scare me since I’m breaking all the rules. You can’t control me any more than the stupid prophecy I received three years ago. I’m  _ breaking _ destiny, and that includes your role in it. I know all about the role you’re supposed to play and I say _ no _ .” Sammy grinned, his attacks becoming almost feral in their strength but also clumsier as Michael seemed to be getting hit over and over again (thanks demon jacket for deflecting those).

 

Michael pretended like it didn’t deflect them though, hissing at appropriate times. “You know, I thought about that too, about subverting the prophecy. I could’ve done it, not left the motel room, but I didn’t. I don’t think you  _ can _ break a prophecy, no matter how hard you try,” he said around a hiss. He was waiting for that perfect chance. Almost…

 

That seemed to enrage Sammy more. Perfect. “I am the master of my fate! I hold a god’s sigil and power in my hand and, in a few hours, I’ll hold even more! You cannot stop me!” he screamed. His attacks grew sloppy in his anger. Time to strike.

 

With a grin, Michael slipped under one of Sammy's attacks, tripping him with his foot as he went. As Sammy stumbled forward, he kicked him down, watching as he fell forward. Michael was quick to stomp down on his hand, kicking away the sword Sammy dropped far away, down the hill. He held his foot down hard on Sammy's back, flaming sword less than an inch away from his neck. "Villain mistake number three: getting sloppy when you think you've won."

 

Sammy looked over his shoulder and grinned up at him. “Hero mistake number one: not thinking the ‘villain’ won’t use every last dirty trick in the book against you.” He shoved his hand into the bag and grabbed what was probably the tablet if the pulse of energy was any indicator. Michael stumbled backwards as Sammy stood, muttering words in Ancient Greek that Michael didn’t exactly understand directly, but could tell they were an absorbing spell of some kind.

 

Michael kept his sword pointed at Sammy, wanting to get close but the power was almost too much. His  _ dad's _ power was too much. "Dad, I know you can hear me," he cried out. "Please, help! I know you can do something! Don't let him take your power!"

 

“He can’t hear you, Mell. He’s too busy dying.” Sammy grinned, holding up his free hand. “I wonder... how well do you play with fire?” Without another word, Sammy shot a blast of white hot fire at Michael. He barely dodged the worst of it, a small patch catching his cheek and a little of his neck. It actually _ hurt _ . Fire didn’t hurt Michael, it never had! But this burnt so badly that it felt like death.

 

The flames stopped and Michael was left stumbling and dazed. He had never dealt with such pain before.

 

He reached up and tried to touch where the flames hit him, where there was still an intense amount of pain radiating from. It was so consuming that he didn't notice Sammy right in his face until he felt a sudden kick square in his chest, one that made it hard to breathe as he fell back, rolling down the hill until he managed to stop near the foot of it. 

 

Michael hissed as his free hand rested against his chest, a terrible pain feeling like it was taking his breath away. He only focused back outside of it when a shadow was cast over him. Looking up, he saw Sammy there, holding onto his dad's tablet with his free hand as the other was pointed right at him, now centimeters away from his face as he bent down to his level. He tried to speak up, but the pain he felt was too much as he tried to catch his breath. 

 

Did he do the impossible and become the first to break a prophecy?

 

Sammy’s palm began to glow and Michael shut his eyes, ready to accept his fate. He just hoped Jeremy would forgive him for failing when they found each other in the Underworld again. 

 

He waited for the blow that never came.

 

“ _ Don’t give up kid! Look! _ ” That was Hades’ voice. Michael cracked open an eye to see Sammy stumbling backwards, clutching the tablet desperately with both hands as he gasped for breath.

 

Red, glowing cracks started spreading out over his quickly greying skin, and Sammy fell to his knees a few steps away. Parts began flaking off of him, blown away by the slight breeze, but his form held strong. He looked like he was barely clinging to life. “ _ Kid, I’m going to give you a small boost. Your dad can’t finish this alone, you need to finish him _ ,” Hades whispered gently and Michael felt a sudden burst of strength flow through him. The burn on his cheek stopped hurting.

 

Michael felt himself able to quickly climb to his feet, and he took out his spinner from where it reappeared in his pocket. He saw it transform from the corner of his vision as he walked over, standing tall in front of Sammy as he gasped and wheezed. 

 

"Villain mistake number four: you hurt the people the hero cares for." He swung his sword, flaming, through Sammy, through his chest and clear through where his heart would be.

 

Sammy’s eyes widened as he instantly exploded backwards in a shower of grey dust. None of it touched Michael as he stood there, panting. His dad’s tablet landed softly on the ground, and the energy that had been pulsing in the air faded.

 

It was almost over.

 

He focused on the tablet, not even acknowledging the fact that he heard all the camper voices getting closer, louder. Michael blocked them out with his headphones as he bent down, picking it up before he knelt down, holding it out. "I summon my dad."

 

Hephaestus appeared before Michael in a flash, and the first thing Michael noticed were his intelligent but nervous eyes. His big, bushy beard seemed to spark and smoulder and his shoulders, though at different heights, were broad and strong. He wasn’t a handsome man, he would probably be considered very ugly if Michael were honest, but he saw something else in him, beyond his appearance.

 

He was anxious and nervous, but his fidgets were the same as Michael’s, down to how he was picking at the sleeves of his red, dirty coveralls. And his eyes were kind and questioning, like he was looking for Michael’s approval. Even if he wasn’t nice to look at, he felt like he would be nice to be around.

 

“Hello, Michael.” Hephaestus’ voice was deep and gravelly, and his tone was hesitant but fond.

 

Michael couldn't help but smile up at him, knowing that the only thing keeping him from collapsing right now and falling out cold was the tablet. "Hi Dad," he said back, sure to smile wide for him, even as he felt his body tremble. "Sorry we didn't meet under better circumstances."

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t come to meet you sooner,” he mumbled, kneeling down in front of Michael, hesitating before lightly holding Michael’s shoulders. “I’ve missed out on getting to see you grow up. You- you’ve grown into a great man, Michael. I’m so proud that you’re my son.”

 

Looking up at him, Michael continued to smile, hearing the honesty in each and every word. "I'm really proud to be your son, and hey, it's not like you didn't have someone giving you a play-by-play. I'm sure I can get you photo albums and see if I can scrounge up any old home videos before Mom's camera got busted."

 

“You fixed that camera.” Hephaestus chuckled, looking proud and more relaxed for a moment. Then he tensed up again. “I need to go, but I was wondering, if when this is over and you’re okay again and if you don’t dislike me too much, could we maybe-“

 

"Of course, you don't even need to ask," Michael told him. "I want to get to spend quality time with my dad, we have a lot we need to catch up on and things we need to make up for."

 

Hephaestus relaxed and smiled again. “We do. And I’d like to meet Jeremy sometime as well, if that’s alright with you. Hades has told me he’s a pretty special kid.” He looked up at the sky and sighed. “I need to go now, but I’ll see you soon, Michael. As soon as I’m able.” He gave Michael’s shoulders a quick squeeze before slowly taking the tablet away and vanishing in a burst of flame (which didn’t hurt this time, thank god).

 

Michael couldn't help but smile, even as his dad vanished and he felt the exhaustion of everything and the pain from before catching up to him. He managed to tune back in to hear everything, and looked back to see almost all of the campers at the top of the hill, having seen at least Hephaestus leave. Scanning around, he noticed that Rich and Jake were up front, already hurrying down with Hades (the dog) popping his head out and barking as he ran down the hill along with them. "Hey everyone," he managed to get out, waving before everything went dark.

  
  
  


Michael awoke to murmured voices and the smell of antiseptic. His face and neck felt a little numb, and his head throbbed with a killer headache. Out of habit, he reached out his arm for his glasses.

 

The voices stopped as his fingers closed around the solid frames.

 

“Maestro? How you feeling?” A weight settled on the bed(?) next to Michael and a familiar touch brushed against his arm. Even if Michael had his glasses, he didn’t want to open his eyes just yet.

 

"Hurty," was what he got out. OK, not the best thing to say, even if it was true. "Very hurty." Wow, OK, even better. Michael managed to pull his arm close, but didn't put on his glasses yet. "Also numb, but not like t'song. Like, 'm actually numb with my face an' neck."

 

“You’ve got some burns there, dude.” That sounded like Rich. “Nothing too serious, we think your powers protected you from the worst of it, but it’s still enough to leave a decent scar when it’s all healed up.” Another weight settled on Michael’s other side. “Chiron gave you a massive dose of nectar a few hours ago, so it should be a lot better than it was.”

 

Michael hummed for a moment in understanding as he tugged his glasses up, putting them on his chest before letting out a heavy sigh. "My head hurts a lot too, like someone's drumming against it real hard," he added. He was quiet for a second before asking, "What happened?" Michael knew what happened, at least until he passed out, but he wanted to know what they knew and saw.

 

Rich shifted uncomfortably and sort of half whimpered, but Jake took charge. “Neither of us remember much after the motel. It was kinda like waking up when we found ourselves at the Big House with a line of fire dying down. All we know is that we saw you and Sammy go tumbling down Half-Blood Hill. When we got there, we saw you take out Sammy and talk to your dad, then you passed out. We brought you back here and Chiron got right on patching you up.”

 

Yeah, alright, that lined up with what he thought happened- wait... "Where's Hades? He came down t'hill with you guys, right?" He opened his eyes then, wanting to check, even if his vision was absolute shit without his glasses on.

 

Rich seemed to relax enough to talk for that one at least. “He’s outside with Sbarro. Chiron wouldn’t let them in until you were in a more stable condition. He’ll probably let them in now you’re awake. I’ll go tell him in a sec.”

 

Michael felt himself relax a bit more at that before narrowing his eyes at the shape he assumed was the doorway. "Where the hell _ was _ Chiron during all of this? Like... I didn't see him when I was stealthin' 'round Camp..."

 

Michael felt Rich stand up and footsteps walk out the room. He had probably gone to get Chiron. Jake made a sort of impressed sound before replying.

 

“He and the other staff members were all Charmspoken to stay in the Big House and the satyrs were all sent to stay at the far end of the strawberry fields. Something about them not being useful to Sammy, or something like that, from what little they told us.”

 

"Mm... Fuck Sammy," was all he said then as he shut his eyes, trying to squeeze his eyes tight to help with his headache... Well, it worked sometimes, but apparently not today.

 

Jake hummed in agreement. There was a sort of shuffling sound and Michael felt a straw poke his lips. “It’s just water, but it might help your headache. You’ve been dealing with a lot, Maestro. Everyone is really impressed. ‘Cept us, of course; we knew you had it in you. So we’re just normally impressed instead of hero worship impressed.”

 

Michael leaned forward a little, sipping up some water before letting his head flop back against the pillow. “Even at the end, I didn’t think I had it in me... Still can’t believe I did it,” he muttered out. “I’m just glad you’re all OK. Seeing you all like that...”

 

“I can.” Jake’s voice had a smile in it, but then he sounded sad and scared. “Look, I don’t know what he made me do or say to you, but I’m sorry. You’re legit one of my best friends, Maestro, and I never want to hurt you. I know he made me do _ something _ but I don’t remember what, so I hope you can forgive me for whatever it was.” Jake picked up Michael’s free hand and squeezed it gently.

 

Even if he felt wiped, Michael opened his eyes and looked at the blurry shape of Jake, smiling all the while. “He just made me be the traitor in everyone’s eyes, you guys didn’t really do anything. It wasn’t you anyway, none of it was. Don’t beat yourself up for all of Sammy’s shit. It’s dead and gone, like him.” Wow, he said all of that without slurring or messing up any of his words. Go Michael!

 

“You’re a hero, Michael,” Jake stated firmly, squeezing his hand again. “And I’m glad I didn’t do anything, but I’m still sorry you had to go through that almost totally alone. Thank the gods for Sbarro.” That was almost a chuckle. At least Jake seemed to stop beating himself up.

 

Michael hummed in agreement, smiling up at Jake until he realized something. How the hell hadn’t he realized it sooner?! Panic shot through him as he sat up, even if his head flared up in pain as he asked, “Where is he? Where’s Jeremy? Is he OK? Is he alive? Jake, where is-“

 

Two strong hands grabbed him and held him steady as Jake shushed him gently. “Hey, he’s right here. In the bed to your left, right next to yours. He’s just knocked out, but Chiron says his vitals are stable and he’s just got to rest. Apparently he’s lucky to be alive, but he’ll pull through.” Jake sighed, rubbing Michael’s shoulder and back, trying to soothe him. “Apparently he drained almost all his energy, but something stabilised him before it could become life threatening or something. I don’t know the details, I can just promise you he’s alive and he’ll be fine.”

 

Relief blossomed in his chest then, even as tears formed in the corners of his vision. “Oh thank god, the dart worked,” Michael muttered out, laughing in relief, even if he sounded a little less sane than he’d like to as he laughed. “Thank you Hell Dad.”

 

A few of sets of footsteps echoed around the room (including the sound of three different quadrupeds, two with hooves, two with claws). “I heard that. You’re welcome, kiddo,” Hades the god chirped happily as he walked in.

 

“How’s he doing, Jake?” Chiron asked but before anyone could reply, a ball of fur and a ball of feathers hopped up onto the bed and started smothering Michael a little. Hades the dog was licking at his uninjured cheek and whining as he wiggled and wagged in Michael’s lap, while Sbarro pressed his head to Michael’s shoulder, chirping and whistling happily, nuzzling there contentedly.

 

Michael couldn’t help but laugh as he turned and pressed a kiss to the side of Sbarro’s head before focusing on the excited mass of fluff in his lap. “Oh my god, it’s so good to see you. I missed you too, Hades, so damn much.” He wrapped his arms around the dog, pressing a plentitude of kisses to him as well. “Were you a good boy while I was gone, huh?”

 

Hades just wriggled and whined, not stopping his barrage of doggie kisses. Michael felt something in his heart clench as he realised just how much he missed his dog. Sbarro didn’t seem to mind being partly ignored, as he went and sat next to Jake and leant heavily on him.

 

Michael just held Hades closer then, unable to help himself from whimpering and whining a little himself as he held his dog closer. “I’m so glad to have you back, I missed you so fucking much. I will not leave you again, especially not like that. That hurt too much to go for that long without you.”

The way Hades settled himself into Michael’s lap, head pressed under his chin while he still whined, made it clear that he agreed.

 

After just running his fingers through his dog’s fur for a minute longer, Michael let out a sigh and looked to everyone who had gathered in the room. “Ah, sorry about that, that was a bit rude of me,” he muttered out as he continued to scratch along Hades’ back.

 

“After everything you’ve done for us? Feel free to ignore us for the next year or something, dude. You’ve earned it.” Rich waved him off, his voice making it very clear that he was grinning broadly.

 

“Besides, he’s been waiting just as long as you have, kiddo. You take your time,” Hell Dad reassured, and no one there was about to argue with a god. Michael could just about make out Hades wandering over to his left, over to Jeremy, and perching on the bedside. He seemed to be fully focused on Jeremy, which sent another bout of worry through Michael.

 

Michael took a deep breath at that. After everything that happened, he wanted to see Jeremy, though he knew he was going to set off his own shutdown if he did. He knew he was close, if the concerned whines from Hades was any indicator. Regardless, he looked up at Chiron with a weary smile with one question in mind. “Hey, who let the horse loose again?” No, not that one. “Uh, do you think I’ve recovered enough to move around for a minute, Chiron?”

 

“There’s a horse loose in the hospital!” Hades whisper screamed from where he was sitting, prompting a round of laughter from all the humans present. Chiron shook his head in confusion before looking at Michael. 

 

“Not for more than a minute, Michael. You need to give yourself time to heal.”

 

“Don’t worry, I will,” he reassured Chiron. Michael looked over at the god in the room, and the look Hades gave him was understanding enough. He had to have seen him shut down at least a few times. 

 

Looking down at the dog in his lap, he gently tapped his sides. Hades the dog got out of his lap then, and he moved out of bed with Jake and Rich’s help after finally putting on his glasses. When he stood on his feet, he noticed that his shoes were off, and he was left in his almost worn-out socks that he had during this entire journey. He thanked the two before going over to Jeremy’s bed, sitting down next to Hades the god as he finally got a good look of Jeremy.

 

He was glad he had put this off, because Jeremy looked _ terrible _ . His already pale skin looked almost translucent, the vitiligo patches looking almost dark in comparison, and his bags under his eyes were dark and heavy. Veins stood out too dark against his skin, like poison was being leeched from him. Everything about him just seemed... drained. Like someone had pulled out everything from him. His breathing seemed even and normal, but that was about it. He looked like he was dying.

 

“He looks worse than he is. This is just what the control was suppressing, but it was worse before. You made sure he’s gonna get better, Michael. He’s absolutely fine, just recovering,” Hades murmured, not touching him but sitting close.

 

Michael just nodded, showing that he heard and understood, though it didn’t make him feel any better. Even if he could faintly hear Chiron asking what he was doing, Michael lifted up the covers over Jeremy as he crawled into bed next to him. He felt another dip in the bed, and Michael didn’t need to glance over to know that both of the Hades were with them on the bed as he ran his hands over Jeremy’s skin. How cold it felt, colder than normal, made him nauseous as he shifted to wrap his arms oh-so carefully around his Player Two.

 

Jeremy shifted, ever so slightly, at the contact. Just a subtle movement closer to Michael, but it was proof he was still alive. That he was still in there to some capacity. Vaguely, he thought he heard Chiron muttering about how that was the first movement Jeremy had shown himself since he was brought in, but Michael wasn’t really registering it. Jeremy’s skin seemed to grow warmer, just a little, where Michael touched, and the veins seems to look a little fainter.

 

Michael felt hope bloom in his chest as a faint, furry pressure was close, pressing against his back. He let out a heavy sigh as he pressed a kiss to Jeremy’s forehead. As he did, Michael felt everything he had been suppressing, all of the panic attacks and meltdowns and breakdowns of the past week hitting him. He could barely handle it all, so he was glad when he felt himself just shut down, everything just... off, at least for now. Michael wasn’t sure how long it would last for, but he didn’t care, even as he felt his glasses carefully removed, even as he shut his eyes, because he didn’t really feel  _ anything  _ right now. 

 

If he could, he’d be happy that he fell back asleep and he’d hope that this wouldn’t take too long to recover from.


	29. Jeremy: This is Too Serious to Joke About, I Know Who My Mom Is and I Get Claimed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies! So as you can see from the title of this chapter, the boys are not only okay but Jeremy is /finally/ getting the reveal he deserves. Congrats to you who figured out who his mum was /before/ we made it too obvious and thanks for all of you who played and guessed :3 also we get to see just where Jeremy gets his sass from. And we also get to see a little more of what becomes of the SoB that is Sammy. I think you’ll appreciate it. Enjoy, my lovelies!
> 
> And now, a word from my favourite person <3333  
> ‘Now we're heading towards the falling action! We get some good progression here, folks. Also, before you start, get your final thoughts together on who the mother is of Jeremy Heere, because... it's revealed this chapter before it's over! Yes, it is! Woo! I know it stinks to not know until now, but it made the most sense story-wise. 
> 
> Also, fuck Sammy. Fuck him so hard for everything he did. Hate that son of a bitch.’

Jeremy wasn’t sure what he expected after Michael stuck him with the dart. Sure, he sort of expected it to knock him out, that’s what darts usually did. Check that box. But when he woke up, covered with sort of scratchy sheets and with a pressure on either side and one on his legs? That was a bit of a surprise. 

 

Okay, first things first, take inventory of what was there. Well, Jeremy could feel all his extremities, as well as recall all his memories (including the ones from during his time being Charmspoken... ugh). Okay, that was good. He was all still there, so far as he could tell.

 

Next, figure out where he was and what he was feeling. Jeremy didn’t feel up to opening his eyes just yet, so he was relegated to touch, smell, and hearing as his main tools. The pressure on his legs was (relatively) small and comfortable. It was also very familiar. If he were right, that was Hades the dog on his legs. Which meant they were home (made sense with his memories). Infirmary? Yeah, that seemed right. Okay, now the other two pressures. The one on his left felt feathered, and from the smell of things, that was Sbarro (Jeremy couldn’t describe how Sbarro smelled, it was just... hippogriff). There was no mistaking the warmth on his right, however. Michael was more familiar than anything else present, and his warmth and weight meant only one thing. They had won. Sammy was gone and Michael had saved the day.

 

He needed to see how Michael was doing, but the most he could manage was a little wiggle and a groan. (Why did his throat feel so dead? Like it had been unused for... days?)

 

He felt a shift, from on top of his legs. There was the familiar feeling of Hades stretching himself out before the mass of fur moved, carefully going to the side where Michael wasn’t, and feeling Sbarro move a little to give him room to walk. Then there was the feeling of Hades lying right by his head and the soft licks to his cheek, along with a gentle whimper and whine.

 

The pressure Sbarro gave left, and he felt the bed shift a little before the sound of claws and hooves left, getting fainter and fainter. So he was going to get someone while Hades checked over him.

 

Jeremy managed a small smile and tried to open his eyes. No luck there, but maybe he could say something instead? “Hey buddy. I missed you.” Okay, the pronunciation was mushy and it was barely over a mumble but it was something. Progress! Objective completed: alert someone you’re awake.

 

The whimpers and whines Hades let out only grew louder at that, and he felt his face being attacked with doggy kisses. Jeremy could feel the infirmary bed move just a tiny bit with how much Hades was wiggling and squirming (which made sense now with all the times he'd done this before, being the descendent of Cerberus and all).

 

Jeremy giggled a little, managing to turn his face a tiny bit towards Hades. “S’okay. M’okay. Missed y’too, Hades. G’boy.” It took a lot of effort, but Jeremy managed to raise his arm and clumsily drape it over Hades, weakly pulling him closer. “Lie down, wanna hug you.”

 

Hades did just that, lying down right away and resting his head onto Jeremy's chest. Even if he was still, not moving, the dog was practically vibrating from where he was.

 

Jeremy giggled again, feeling safer than he had felt in months. He wrapped his arm around Hades as best he could, stroking him lightly and just enjoying this. He even managed to (finally) force his eyes open (no glasses so it was blurry, but fuck that, Jeremy wanted to see his dog). “Hey, Hades. Good boy, I missed you so much. Gods I love you, Hades. Good boy,” Jeremy cooed weakly. He really had missed Hades, more than he had let himself admit.

 

The dog just stayed lying, though kept rubbing his head against Jeremy as his tail thumped loudly against the sheets. It was obvious that the feeling was mutual.

 

As he kept cooing at Hades the dog, Jeremy heard approaching footsteps, hooves, and claws from down the hall, accompanied by familiar voices. Looking to the doorway, he could see the blurry shapes of Rich and Jake, led by Sbarro. The baby hippogriff trotted over to the bed, hopping up and laying by his side as he saw the blurry friend shapes wave. "Hey, Specs, you're back with the living, thank gods."

 

“Hey guys,” Jeremy greeted, his voice still very hoarse. “How long have I been out?” Jeremy didn’t really have much energy for sustained conversation yet, but it was coming back to him slowly. Give him a few hours and he’d probably be chatting away again, even if he couldn’t quite move.

 

"Two, almost three days," Jake told him. "We thought you were gonna be out for longer, but someone helped you out, I think. You were in this weird recovery coma from what Hell Dad told us, all thanks to the dart he made and Michael got into you." He could tell that Jeremy didn't wanna talk then, and just sorta nodded his head to the sleeping figure beside him. "Need your glasses?"

 

“Please,” Jeremy gratefully agreed, holding out his hand and putting them on to his face, before instantly going back to petting Hades. 

 

“How’s he been? Recovering okay?” Jeremy was really worried about Michael, but he kept it down for now. He couldn’t fuss over him while Michael was asleep, and he wasn’t about to wake him up on purpose. Poor Mikey deserved to rest more than anyone after what he likely would have been through.

 

"He'd been recovering alright. He got burned from Sammy when he started absorbing his dad's tablet, he's gonna have scarring along one part of his face and neck. Maestro's been with you though for the past two days, since he woke up. He sorta went quiet and Hell Dad told us he basically shut down, and he was sorta like that until late last night when he woke up," Jake explained as he sat down in the vacant bed, which was neatly made. "He's a lot better than he was before, and so are you."

 

Jeremy turned to look at Michael for the first time since waking up, and saw the dressing on his cheek and neck. He also saw the dark bags under his eyes and instantly started fretting ( _ keep it together, nerd. He’s okay, and you’re both alive. You can recover from this _ ). He squashed it down for now.

 

“He’s not too upset with me, is he? For doing what I did at the motel or for what I did when controlled? Gods know he has every right to be,” Jeremy murmured quietly, reaching up (with the hand not occupied with Hades) and brushing some of Michael’s hair off his face ever so gently (his hair was getting kinda long. They’d both need a haircut soon).

 

"He doesn't blame any of us for what we did. Says it was all Sammy when we were controlled and how none of that was us, and that he's just relieved that we're alright," Jake reassured him. "Honestly, he's not upset with anyone. Besides him shutting down, he's been handling everything pretty well, but he's been asleep for most of the time he's been in here."

 

“Don’t blame him. I’m  _ this  _ close to shutting down myself after everything. Gods... I feel violated and just so fucking guilty for everything, even if I had no control over it,” Jeremy muttered.

 

“Wait, you remember?” Rich asked incredulously. Jeremy nodded, confused. “No one else remembers  _ anything  _ besides being put under.” Jeremy froze, heart starting to beat wildly. No one else remembered at  _ all _ ? Which meant he would have to explain what he did as well as  _ everything  _ else. Not to mention Sammy’s... ‘interest’ in him and how disgusting it made him feel. No one else knew so no one would be able to reassure him of  _ anything _ .

 

He didn't realize he was hyperventilating until he felt a pressure across his chest. Jeremy glanced down, able to see Hades lying across him in the way he normally did to keep him from starting to have an panic attack. OK, OK, breathe... Which was easier than it sounded. The pressures Hades was giving him helped though, along with Sbarro reaching over, gently cooing and chirping as his beak ran through his hair.

 

Jeremy tried his best to match his breathing to Michael’s slow, deep ones. It was a challenge, but the animals really helped. It took awhile but eventually he managed to calm down enough and pull himself away from the edge of his attack.

 

When he was able to look around, past the animals, he saw Jake and Rich right by the bed, ready to help if they needed to. Relief overtook their faces when Jeremy was able to focus in on them. "You don't have to worry about trying to tell us anything, you don't need to worry or think about that right now," Jake reassured him as he and Rich went to the doorway. "We're just going to get some water and food for you and Maestro, OK? Sbarro'll come get someone if you need anything before we get back."

 

Jeremy nodded, not trusting his voice to work again yet, as the others left the room. Gods, he was the only one in the whole camp who remembered? For the first time since the Lethe incident, Jeremy wished he could forget. And as much as he loved Michael, he wished he didn’t understand just how traumatising being touched without consent was, like Michael had experienced after getting the blessing. It could have been worse, but holy fuck.

 

As he thought this over, he realized he felt movement and shifting. Looking over, he saw Michael starting to stir, which meant he was curling up closer to Jeremy and held an arm around him, holding him a little closer. "Mm..."

 

Careful to not dislodge Hades, Jeremy curled as close to Michael as possible and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. It had only been a week since they had last been together properly and that had been the hardest week of Jeremy’s life, and he hadn’t even been allowed to feel that. It was sort of hitting him all at once and it was kind of overwhelming. Okay, fine, it was  _ really _ overwhelming.

 

Michael's face shifted a little at the kiss, and Jeremy watched as he slowly opened his eyes. Confusion was evident in his expression, but when those lovely eyes he missed so much looked up at him, he watched as Michael's face shifted to one of pure, unadulterated joy as Michael tugged him closer. "Oh my god, Remy," he almost whimpered out, tears already starting to form in the corners of his eyes. "You're awake, you're OK."

 

Jeremy was rendered mute for a moment as the joy and love and regret and pain all hit him at once, and Hades seemed to realise what he wanted. He scooted off of Jeremy’s chest, albeit a little reluctantly, and lied down next to Sbarro so Jeremy could turn and properly cling to Michael. He was already halfway to tears, and this was the final push he needed. He whimpered as he buried himself against the crook of Michael’s neck, relishing in being close again.

 

He felt Michael's arms wrap around him, holding him close as Michael gently gave him words and sounds of comfort. Michael's head rested somewhat against his as he was comforted and soothed by his actions, the feeling of being close, of being back together. They just stayed there, one hand pressed firmly against Jeremy's back as the other rested near his neck, fingers rubbing against the nape of his neck, soft and tender yet firm and deliberate. "I got you, I'm not letting you go. You're OK, you're safe now."

 

Jeremy couldn’t stop his words even if he wanted to. “M’so sorry, Mikey. M’sorry.” Sorry for leaving you alone. Sorry for locking you out. Sorry for not fighting harder. Sorry for helping Sammy. Sorry for- “Oh gods, Mikey. I hit you! Are you okay? Oh gods, I’m so sorry. I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry.”

 

"Remy, you're forgiven. Everything you did wasn't you, it was Sammy forcing you while you were fighting him off. Even until the end, you were fighting. You were so good, so strong, so brave," Michael reassured him as Jeremy hiccuped and was catching his breath. "I'm fine, everything's fine, I promise."

 

Jeremy took a few deep breaths to calm himself. Michael said he was forgiven, Jeremy could deal with his own forgiveness later, which meant he still wanted Jeremy there.

 

“I love you so much, Mikey. I’m never leaving you ever again,” Jeremy muttered, still clinging. It didn’t matter how exhausted he felt or how sore his throat was, he needed to say it.

 

"Well that's good, 'cause I didn't plan on leaving you either or letting you go," Michael told him as the fingers against his neck continued to rub, occasionally running through his shorter strands of hair. "I'm just so glad you're back, oh my god."

 

“Missed you so much, Mikey, and I wasn’t even allowed to feel it. S’all hitting me now and I’m just so happy you’re okay. Been so worried which is also just hitting me.” This  _ was _ a shit show, just like Jeremy had predicted. At least they were alive. Alive and together and Michael still wanted him. (It didn’t matter if it was reality or not, those words Sammy had told him when he was taken were still in Jeremy’s head and this was helping to remind him why it wasn’t true.)

 

"I'm so sorry you had to go through all that, Remy. I wish I could do something more to help besides be here and just try to comfort you," Michael said and Jeremy felt Michael's head move before a kiss was placed to his temple. "I'm doing better, and you all are here and safe and Sammy's gone, that's what matters right now."

 

“You being here is what I need right now. I just need you here and alive. The rest I can work out later,” Jeremy murmured, pressing a lingering kiss to Michael’s pulse point. He could feel Michael’s strong heartbeat against his lips which helped to ground him further.

 

He felt Michael hum under his lips, the vibrations carrying out as the other fell silent. Looking down at him, Jeremy could still see how exhausted he looked as Michael stared right back at him. The hand that was resting against his nape moved, reaching over to cup one of his cheeks as his thumb slowly, carefully moved against his skin, like Jeremy was something precious and to be held with tender care.

 

Jeremy wanted to close his eyes and lean into the touch but he had to focus, use everything he had to remind himself that this was  _ Michael's _ touch and not Sammy’s like his brain was freaking out about. So instead of closing his eyes, he looked up at Michael and picked out every feature he could, every small feature he loved so much. And he focused on the callouses on Michael’s hand, how unique they felt and how familiar and  _ safe _ they were.

 

Michael seemed to look and realize something was going on in his head, even if he didn't know exactly what. After a moment of hesitation, Michael began to sing. His voice cracked a few times and the notes weren't carried as well as they normally would be if his voice was in better condition, but Michael was singing to him. It was one of the soft songs Jeremy indulged himself in if he wasn't feeling his best, one to help bring his mood up and to relax himself.

 

And relax he did. There was no doubting who was touching him right in that moment, not with Michael’s voice, soft and crackly from exhaustion, keeping him present and making him feel loved. Finally, Jeremy managed to close his eyes and lean into the touch, the gently melody soothing his nerves from their previously imminent panic. Gods, how messed up had this quest left him that he couldn’t even let his boyfriend, his _ best _ friend, touch him without almost freaking out? He barely registered the tear which escaped until he felt Michael wipe it away.

 

"You're going to be OK, Jeremy," Michael told him after the tear was swiped away, his thumb lingering gently under his eye. "We're both going to probably be a mess for a while, most of us probably will be, but we'll be OK."

 

Jeremy nodded, feeling his voice give out on him from emotion and general strain. No more talking for a bit, then. Jeremy pulled back just enough that he could sign where Michael could see it. ‘I remember everything and all I want to do is to forget.’

 

Michael let out a soft hum at that before Jeremy watched him take one of his hands, bringing it close so he could press a tender kiss to his palm. "Well, I guess we'll have to make better memories to help with those. You've done that with me before, so it's my turn." His voice petered out by the end, and eventually, he let go of Jeremy's hand and just gave him a weak smile.

 

Jeremy returned a shaky smile of his own. They could do this, together. Jeremy would be fine and Michael would be fine and they would both be fine. Jeremy scooted closer and kissed Michael on the lips gently, letting the touch linger. The only reason this one wasn’t freaking him out was because he was the one who started it, and he was kissing  _ back _ this time. He just needed to remind himself of reality. Michael was his boyfriend, his favorite person who had stuck with Jeremy through thick and thin. Jeremy loved him more than life itself. And kissing him, no matter how traumatized he was, seemed to be the key to helping Jeremy relax entirely.

 

The kiss was returned, slowly and surely, as Michael's hand that was cupping Jeremy's cheek stayed there. His calloused thumb rubbed gently over his skin, reassuring him through all of this. As they lingered with the kiss, it was clear that Michael was letting Jeremy lead. He wasn't going to push for anything, not aiming to make Jeremy uncomfortable or push him further than he could or wanted to go.

 

When Jeremy finally pulled back, his smile was soft but a lot more steady. They’d be okay. ‘Are you tired enough to sleep again?’ Jeremy asked, his hands slightly wobbly from how boneless and tired he suddenly felt.

 

Michael nodded, though hesitated before signing, 'Can I give you a quick kiss on the cheek?' Jeremy just nodded, and practically melted into the kiss he was given before both of their heads flopped down onto the somewhat lumpy pillows. He watched now as Michael quickly signed something that made his heart soar, even if he felt so sleepy: 'I love you, Jeremy.'

 

‘I love you, Michael,’ he replied, movements a little messy but Michael obviously understood judging by his blinding grin. Jeremy curled up close to Michael, letting Michael hold him (they both needed it, really). Before he drifted off, Jeremy felt Hades climb back on to them, lying so he was sort of on their legs, wanting to be closer without getting between them. Jeremy would have signed that Hades was a good boy, but he was out like a light in seconds. He didn’t even have time to move his hands from where they were grabbing Michael’s hoodie.

  
  
  


A few days of rest later, Jeremy knew he had to go. Chiron told them how they had to go see the gods in Olympus so they could receive their rewards and be honored by them all. Michael seemed a bit more excited to go, and Jeremy could guess why. They were both still quiet though, signing instead of speaking and only talking when they had to, so Jeremy got it from Michael's slight buzz and his extra fiddling with the hem of his hoodie.

 

They all were put into a car, which Jake drove with Rich (he was coming per Jake's request) in the passenger's seat and the animals in the back with him and Michael (both with Service Animal vests, as Sbarro was acting as Jeremy's personal Service Animal for now), and Jake drove into New York City early in the morning. The ride was a little stressful, as New York City traffic was killer, but they managed, walked from their parking garage, and made it to the elevator to Olympus, located in the Empire State Building.

 

Jake made sure all of them were in the elevator before the elevator man took them up to a special floor, unlocked only by a key he had. He apparently recognized him and Rich as soon as they were in his line of sight.

 

It made sense, there were trips to Olympus every Winter Solstice. Still, this was all new to Jeremy and Michael, so Jeremy stayed close to Michael’s side. As awesome and exciting as this was, Jeremy was also exceedingly nervous. He wasn’t looking forwards to talking to Zeus for one thing, and he wasn’t sure how he was suppose to face the gods when he had actively tried to assist in their downfall (even if it wasn’t his fault, he still blamed himself somewhat since he could remember his thoughts at the time). Not to mention that he  _ still _ didn’t know who his mom was (her identity had been obscured to him by the Mist according to Chiron). He was nervous, but excited to meet Hephaestus if nothing else. Also: presents! That was going to be fun, right?

 

Jeremy felt a gentle nudge as the elevator started moving up, and he looked up to see Michael with his headphones on. He looked nervous and excited at the same time, like he was going to get sick with one wrong move. Despite that, he seemed to be buzzing as he started signing to Jeremy. 'My dad really wants to properly meet you, and I can't wait to properly meet him.' That sentence alone just showed that, even if his quest had it's definite downs, it had it's definite ups. Michael was  _ excited _ to meet with his dad, buzzing and smiling at the idea when he used to grimace and always shot down any mention of him in the past.

 

Jeremy grinned and nodded. ‘I really want to meet him too! I hope he likes me.’ He really did, since he wanted Michael to have a good relationship with his dad, but Michael wouldn’t touch him if he didn’t like Jeremy. Plus, from what little Michael had mentioned, it seemed like he was actually really sweet and anxious, just like Michael.

 

‘Think my mom will finally claim me?’ he asked, his grin turning a little cheeky. Jeremy had finally accepted that his mom didn’t define him, that he defined himself. He didn’t need to be claimed to be important or worth something, and he was happy to be claimed if and when his mom thought he was ready.

 

Michael's grin widened at that, and he just nodded near instantly. 'I have no doubt that she will, trust me.' There seemed to be a knowing twinkle in his eye at that. 

 

Before Jeremy could question anything, though, the elevator stopped and the door opened. "Come on, you guys are gonna love this," Jake said, walking out with Rich as he waved them forward. Michael just shrugged and followed, Hades hot on his heels while Sbarro stayed right by Jeremy's side, looking up at him and patiently waiting.

 

Jeremy stepped out of the elevator in awe. He looked around at the paradise that was Olympus, with its shining golden buildings and little groups of minor gods and magical creatures (both humanoid and not) going about their business.

 

Jeremy had to focus and stop himself from tripping over as he hurried after Michael, Sbarro sticking close to his side.

 

Michael was standing there, looking back at him with a smile as he patiently waited. His hand was out, ready to be held or to hold. Jeremy couldn't help but smile back as he took Michael's hand, letting Michael interlock their fingers before continuing after Jake and Rich as they led the way.

 

Jeremy followed them, eyes taking in every detail he could. When they finally made it to the building which housed the throne room, everybody stopped. Jake and Rich started fussing over each other, making sure they looked presentable or something.

 

‘So? How do I look?’ Jeremy asked Michael, running his fingers through his hair. He hovered a little over a newly formed (and the first to appear out of them) white spot in his hair. He grinned as he played with it fondly. He really liked his patches these days thanks to Michael.

 

As he hovered over the patch, Michael gently moved his hand to fix his hair before leaning forward and pressing a kiss to that white hair spot. 'Confident, happy, and rocking it with the new patches.' Michael quickly fixed his own hoodie, seemingly not caring as much as everyone else about fixing himself up.

 

Jeremy’s grin only grew. ‘Well that’s all thanks to you, Mikey.’ He leant forward and kissed Michael’s lips quickly. ‘Ready?’

 

Michael hummed into the quick kiss, smiling giddily when Jeremy pulled back before nodding. 'Ready as I'll ever be.'

 

“Ready guys?” Jeremy asked aloud to Jake and Rich, who both shot him a thumbs up. Great. Jeremy knocked on the doors to the throne room, and they slowly swung open.

 

The first thing Jeremy noticed was the sheer scale of the room. It made Grand Central Station look like a shoebox, both in size and just how grand the whole room was. The next thing he noticed was the gods in their thrones, each with their sigil stuck somewhere on them. Jeremy could pick out the ones he had held by the faint glow they emanated.

 

Grabbing Michael’s hand and holding onto Sbarro lightly, Jeremy took the first step into the throne room.

 

The gods all sat in their thrones, and they were not in the attire that they were summoned to them in. Instead, they all wore more Greek-esque outfits, of togas and such with laurel wreaths on their heads. Everyone did have a key piece to them that helped their outfits stand out and become uniquely theirs, but it got a bit lost in the absolute power that they radiated, both in their size and stature as well just the pure power they radiated.

 

Most of the godly being smiled down at them, Zeus of course being the exception. From the corner of his vision, Jeremy could see one god he didn't recognize who did not look as visually appealing as the rest, but he held the same demeanor as Michael when he was nervous, down to the same fidgets and mannerisms. He couldn't help but cast a smile at him, and felt happy when the god's eyes lit up in response.

 

Jeremy squeezed Michael’s hand and sort of gestured to Hephaestus in a way that was undetectable to anyone else, and Michael lit up. He sort of waved at Hephaestus and got a sort of wave back. It was sweet, and Jeremy felt his heart almost burst from pride. Michael had come so far. 

 

Jeremy led the group forwards, not letting go of Michael’s hand. He was still considered the leader by most, even if Michael was the hero, so he had to be the one to bring them to the foot of Zeus’ throne. He took a knee once they had reached the correct point (Chiron instructed him on every step). Everyone else mimicked him, and even Sbarro and Hades bowed.

 

“Lord Zeus, we have completed our quest and fulfilled the prophecy given to us by the Oracle. Every tablet has been returned and the traitor has been cast down for his soul to be judged,” Jeremy proclaimed, head bowed. He hated this, but he would play his part. Since their quest had involved the safety of the gods, they had to go through with the whole formalities aspect as well as just receiving the rewards.

 

"Very good," Zeus said, even if he sounded mildly annoyed. A feminine voice cleared their throat, and Jeremy glanced to see Hera giving her husband a dirty look. Zeus just looked even more annoyed at that before sighing. "As per usual, the three heroes of the quest may ask for one gift each as long as it is within reason and our realm of possibilities." Wait, that wasn't how it normally worked, right? Jeremy saw a glimmer in Hera's eyes as he still glanced up at the two before his gaze returned downward.

 

"Jeremiah Heere, as the leader, you get to choose first."

 

Jeremy had spent a lot of time thinking about what he would change in the world he had found himself in, and he knew exactly what he would ask for.

 

“I, Jeremiah Heere, ask that Camp Half Blood be altered. That cabins are built for the minor gods who would bare children and that alters or other places where we can offer our respect are built for those who will not. This situation could have been avoided if those who are not part of the Twelve had been given this respect, and I wish for it to be avoided in the future.” Jeremy wasn’t sure where his formal words came from, but he wasn’t going to complain.

 

There was a stunned awe that washed over the throne room before it quickly turned into one of respect and understanding. Zeus seemed annoyed, probably because of their relationship overall, before he sighed. "That can be done, though those minor gods must come to you and work with you to have these cabins or memorials of sorts made."

 

“I accept that responsibility happily, Lord Zeus. Thank you.” Jeremy nodded before shooting a small grin over to where he spotted Hebe hiding behind Hera’s throne. She squeaked at being spotted, but shot Jeremy a heart shape with her hands as thanks.

 

“Jacob Dillinger, what is it you desire?” Zeus didn’t sound  _ as _ annoyed as he did with Jeremy, but it was clear he wasn’t enjoying this in the slightest.

 

Jake's response was near-instant. "I, Jacob Dillinger, ask that those Unclaimed get their own space, their own cabin and get a choice on if they wish to be Claimed or not, as well as gods and goddesses being allowed to visit their children that they must Claim as soon as the Unclaimed have made their choice. I know this is more than one wish, but if the gods were allowed to visit their children as they wished and that those Unclaimed were given this choice and direct response, this travesty could have been avoided. If this is allowed to happen, future incidents similar to what transpired may be avoided, Lord Zeus."

 

Zeus grumbled a but, but Hera smacked his arm. With a sigh, he eventually nodded. “Very well. Despite the fact that you’ve asked for more than a single wish, we will grant it since it is to avoid a repeat of this incident.”

 

Jeremy felt a bolt of pride flare up inside him at Jake’s wish. Not only was it well thought out, it was just plain  _ nice _ . He must have remembered that Michael didn’t want to be Claimed at first, and based part of his wish around that. The fact he remembered that really touched Jeremy’s heart. Jake was just so awesome, and Jeremy knew he was lucky to have him as a friend and a (sort of) brother.

 

Zeus seemed to want to be done, but Hera's glare made him continue, arms crossed over his chest like a stubborn child as he looked at Michael. Jeremy knew Michael tensed, he still had a small fear of Zeus, but he kept himself strong. "Michael Oliver Mell, you have gone far and beyond, and because of your deeds, we have an offer for you." Wait, what? Zeus seemed like didn't want to keep going, but the whole room practically was glowering. Zeus sighed and continued. 

 

"We offer to you, Michael Oliver Mell, godhood. For everything you have done, with helping to create heroes and stopping the downfall of all gods and the rise of monsters and utter chaos, you can join us in Olympus as one of the now Thirteen if you join-" Hera cleared her throat loudly, and Zeus sighed. "My apologies, the now  _ Fourteen _ if you join."

 

Jeremy felt his heart stutter to a near stop. Despite everything that had happened, everything they had gone through together, that same fear that had plagued Jeremy since he was a small child reared its ugly head. The fear that Michael would realise how ordinary Jeremy was and would leave him once Michael realised how extraordinary he was. 

 

He was being offered godhood, which was something so few mortals were ever offered. He would be the first to turn it down if he did, and Jeremy wanted nothing more than for Michael to be happy. If he chose to be a god, Jeremy would go and worship in his temple or _ wherever  _ until the end of his days. Even if it broke his heart to let him go, Jeremy would if that’s what Michael chose.

 

"I apologize, Lord Zeus, but please keep your number to a lucky number thirteen, because I do not wish for godhood." Jeremy was shocked for a second, as was every god and goddess in the throne room, before Jeremy couldn't help but smile. Of course Michael wouldn't want to be a god. Even if the idea was cool in theory, that just wasn't Michael. Plus, spending the rest of eternity together with  _ Zeus _ ? No thanks. "I do have a wish for you though, one that can easily be fulfilled."

 

Zeus still seemed to be in shock, especially at the slight audacity Michael held in his tone. Everyone was quiet, to the point where, if a pin was dropped, it would echo throughout the room. After some nudging from Hera, Zeus seemed to come back through, even as the hateful aura Zeus radiated grew. "What is it that you wish for, Michael Oliver Mell, if godhood is too  _ good _ for you?"

 

"Stop this ridiculous 'war' you have going on with my father. You have gotten yourself in more trouble than you could count, and when people try to help you, you punish them. This is why people are bitter towards you, Lord Zeus. Stop this war with my father, and self-reflect on why your loving wife and my caring father worked together to try to  _ help  _ you."

 

Zeus looked ready to explode and lightning crackled in the air around them. Everyone flinched back, even Hera, as Zeus let his temper get the better of him. One string of lightning seemed to arc straight for Michael before diverting and hitting Jeremy straight on. 

 

He shot ramrod straight as the electricity ran through him, certain he was being roasted alive. Vaguely he heard multiple cries of outrage or fear, including the loudest coming from Michael. 

 

Jeremy didn’t really notice when every other arc turned its attention on him until the burning suddenly stopped and he was left feeling tingly. His scars from his last encounter with Zeus prickled but Jeremy suddenly remembered exactly what to do.

 

“You really need to control your temper more, someone could get hurt,” Jeremy admonished cheekily before redirecting all the electricity back at Zeus. The sparks hit him and vanished as he calmed down, shock clearly present in his face. Apparently, he didn’t expect Jeremy to survive that.

 

Michael's eyes were wide, looking at Jeremy then with concern and worry, even as he redirected Zeus' strike to the god himself. Even as he knelt down, unmoving from his position, Jeremy could read exactly what Michael wanted to ask. Jeremy just shot him a grin, mouthing to him, "I'm OK, really." Michael's face softened a little at that, and there was some underlying guilt that his words caused this result for Jeremy, even if it was unintentional, before he turned to face Zeus again.

 

"You didn't answer me, Lord Zeus. Is my wish to be honored in full?"

 

Apparently still in shock, Zeus didn’t even put up a fight. “Very well, Hephaestus is free to have as many children as he wants once again.” He sighed heavily, slumping down in his throne a little. Jeremy would feel guilty except this was Zeus, who was an ass. Yeah, no guilt there whatsoever.

 

Since that seemed to be the end of the ceremony, Jeremy turned to leave just as the doors to the throne room burst open. Persephone stormed in, her green dress flowing majestically as Hades trailed helplessly after her. “Honey, please reconsider. Surely this can wait a few more hours-“ he tried but Persephone cut him off with a look. Hades sighed and shook his head fondly. Then he followed after Persephone as she stomped right up to Zeus’ throne.

 

" _ You _ . You put these boys through all this shit, all this stuff that they're doing for  _ you  _ because you cannot control yourself, and then have the  _ audacity _ to  _ hate _ them, even after they've begrudgingly helped you? I do not care if you're my father, I am horrified that you helped to give birth to me if you treat them so terribly, especially since you _ know _ who they are to you." It seemed like she was about to stop, everyone already left reeling, but she was just catching her breath before laying more of it into Zeus.    
  


"You are  _ exactly _ like Samuel Peterson: you have a temper tantrum when things do not go your way, and take it out on others and expect everything to go your way just because you stomped around for a bit. The only difference between you and him? You have the power to keep everyone from harming you and the authority. This whole experience should be eye-opening for you, but you are too self-absorbed to take any advice anyone gives you. You better learn for once, and you are  _ so _ lucky that Michael didn't take the godhood offer, because your life, I assure you, would have become a living hell because no one would have accepted your crude, terrible treatment you surely would have tried to dealt him for eternity."

 

To Jeremy’s surprise, Zeus looked  _ terrified _ , but then he remembered: Persephone was the goddess of Spring Growth but she was also Queen of the Underworld. Life  _ and _ Decay. She could just as easily kill off all the food that got planted in the springtime or just dish out a curse or two, hers _ were _ known to be more formidable than Hades’. 

 

Zeus stammered and spluttered but didn’t retaliate. Then, Demeter started clapping. Then each and every person and being present did as well (humans, gods, and even the animals, Hades the dog howled and Sbarro whistled). Everyone was clapping for Persephone, except Zeus and Jeremy. 

 

Jeremy was transfixed, as he often was by Persephone, but something about her seemed... different now, and as Jeremy watched on in awe, small things clicked into place. The shape of her nose. Her short height and stockier build. Even her vitiligo. He recognised them all in himself. Could it be...?

 

She let out a heavy sigh then, seemingly calming herself now that she finished what she needed to say to Zeus. "Now that this quest is done and this prophecy is finally fulfilled, I can finally do  _ this _ ." Persephone turned around, going over to Jeremy and smiling at him, hands moving over and resting on him, one on his shoulder and the other cupping his cheek. "Hello Jeremiah, my son."

 

Jeremy felt tears begin to build as he reached up and held her hand against his cheek, leaning into it. “Mom?” He knew his voice was shaking, but he didn’t care. His mom was here and she had already shown that she  _ wanted  _ him. She had just fought the King of Gods in part for him. She had guided them in the Underworld. She  _ wanted _ him. He couldn’t help himself. Jeremy launched himself into her arms, sobbing slightly. He was just so  _ happy _ .

 

Persephone embraced him happily then, a hand around his waist and another carding through his hair. "Yes, it's me. I'm so sorry I couldn't Claim you sooner, darling, but the Fates kept me from doing so until this prophecy was fulfilled. I felt the only proper way was to do it face-to-face, and I am so glad that I chose this way to do it." He felt a plethora of kisses pressed against the top of his head as she seemed to melt into her own hold that she had. "I know it is rude of me to ask of this, but could you ever forgive me for being so horrible and not Claiming you until now? I know you wanted me to do so right away, and I am so sorry."

 

Jeremy nodded rapidly, too overwhelmed to speak. Of course he could forgive her, Jeremy had to do something equally as heartbreaking in the name of the prophecy, he would be a hypocrite if he couldn’t. Besides, it was clear that she didn’t want to have left him, that she had wanted him this entire time.

 

An awkward cough from one side broke Jeremy out of his thoughts. “Mind if I join in?” Hades asked softly, as if scared by the answer. “I’m not your father by birth, but I have _ always  _ considered you my son. Would you be able to forgive me for not properly coming to look after you sooner?” 

 

Jeremy nodded again, holding out his arm, of course he forgive Hades for that. He had called him Hell Dad for a reason after all, it was pretty obvious that he cared. The moment Hades was given the invitation, he wrapped both Jeremy and Persephone in a tight hug, and Jeremy felt young and safe in a way he couldn’t ever remember feeling (was this how it felt to have a two parents loving you? Did Jeremy have  _ three _ now, because of Hades?).

 

They all accepted one another in the loving embrace that they held, ignoring everyone else in the room. None of the other gods or anything mattered right now, just his family that wanted one another, had always wanted each other, had always wanted _ him _ . It was a bit overwhelming to think about, but only in the best of ways. 

 

When they all finally pulled away, Jeremy saw that most of the gods were actually gone now, and that everyone else’s parents, who shifted to be human-sized, joined in on what they were doing. Rich was happily talking with Hermes, Jake was chatting with Apollo, even if he was grimacing a little, and Michael was in a tender embrace with his own dad then. “You know, I hear that Hephaestus really wants to meet you. I think he has heard nothing but good things about you. Also, I approve of Michael, he’s very sweet and smart and a perfect fit for you, darling.”

 

“Th-thanks mom,” Jeremy stammered out, still overwhelmed. Persephone smiled understandingly at him and raised her hands.

 

‘Would you prefer to sign?’

 

Jeremy’s eyes widened. ‘You can sign?’

 

‘Hades taught me when he told me you used it when overwhelmed,’ she confirmed with a smile. Hades just grinned and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

 

‘Thanks mom. Thanks dad.’ He was still shaking a little so Jeremy wasn’t going to use any more signs than he had to. ‘Will you come with me to meet Hephaestus?’

 

‘Of course. He is very nice and sweet. We would love to come with you to meet our friend.’ Persephone continued to smile warmly at Jeremy, holding her hand open in invitation. Jeremy felt his heart well up his chest at the tender invitation, and just smiled wetly as he took her hand and walked with them over to his boyfriend and his boyfriend’s father. 

 

Michael was no longer hugging Hephaestus, now bouncing a little in place as he was signing to the god. Hephaestus seemed to understand everything he was saying (did he learn from Hades too?) as he smiled and signed back when appropriate. From what Jeremy could tell, Michael was talking in a very animated manner about...  _ Jeremy _ .

 

Jeremy blushed and grinned over at his mom. She smiled back warmly and nodded, and Jeremy jogged the last few steps over to Michael. 

 

“Hey Mikey,” Jeremy croaked so he didn’t surprise him before nodding to Hephaestus. ‘It’s nice to meet you, sir.’ Jeremy had no problem being polite to this god.

 

Michael turned around then, beaming before going over and hugging Jeremy. A quick kiss was pressed to his cheek, and when Michael pulled back, Jeremy saw nothing but fondness in Hephaestus’ expression. ‘It’s nice to meet you too, Jeremy.’ He seemed at a little bit of a loss on what to say after that, but Michael quickly swooped in. 

 

‘Dad said he’s gonna come down and teach me some cool new skills for crafting and more effective planning methods once we’re all fully recovered.’ There was a fondness that grew in Hephaestus’ eyes at that, and he just nodded in agreement as Michael continued to lead the conversation.

 

‘That’s really cool!’ Jeremy grinned, relaxing even more. Michael continued to ramble for a minute before he just beamed at Jeremy. 

 

Jeremy shot his mom and his Hell Dad a quick grin before looking back at Michael. ‘Mikey, I’d like you to officially meet my mom and my dad.’ His smile was small, almost shy, as he tried out the new terms for them properly.

 

Michael waved over at them then, getting a somewhat guilty expression mixed in with his smile as he signed, ‘Nice to finally be able to call you that.’ Wait, what?

 

Upon seeing the evident confusion, Hades stepped in and explained. ‘Michael’s sorta figured it out, has basically known since you guys visited the Underworld, but had to keep it a secret.’

 

‘I felt so bad for keeping it from you Jeremy, I’m so sorry! If I could have told you sooner, I would, but that wasn’t my job to tell you.’ Michael looked a bit guilty as he signed that, glancing away as he finished his last sentence.

 

Jeremy lightly cupped his cheek and got Michael to look at him. Then he pulled back so he could sign. ‘It’s okay, I get it. I needed to stay Unclaimed so he’d stay focused on me and not you. I’m not upset.’ He really wasn’t. The prophecy had made a lot of things sucky, but at least it had worked out in the end.

 

Relief seemed to fill Michael then, like this has been a huge weight on his mind (it probably had been, knowing Michael) before he smiled wide. ‘I’m glad. You have really awesome parents though, and you have two dads and one mom while I have two moms and one dad!’

 

‘Three of each for both of us,’ Jeremy signed with a cheeky grin, and Michael spluttered at the implications. Seems he hadn’t wrapped his head around Jeremy’s eventual plan for them yet.

 

Suddenly, something registered. He turned to look at his mom. ‘I was born in winter. Does that mean I was actually born in the Underworld?’

 

Persephone just smiled and nodded. ‘You were there even after I had to leave in the spring. Hades brought you to your father since he insisted and wanted more time with you before giving you up.’ Hades’ cheeks seemed to warm at that, but he didn’t deny it. Instead, he just smiled. ‘Why do you think Cerberus was so fond of you and so happy to see you? He missed you.’

 

Jeremy almost fell over at that revelation. It was one thing to be wanted by his mom (parents?) but to have his sort-of-dad keep him for as long as he could... that was more than he ever thought he’d get. Jeremy couldn’t help the happy tears threatening to fall as he quickly grabbed them both in another hug, his chest feeling close to bursting.

 

“Sooo, should I tell him about the shadow thing or-“

 

“Hades, darling, I love you, but hold yourself back for a little longer. A day or two longer to wait is fine. You already told Michael before you were supposed to.”

 

“Hey, he figured almost everything else out. Can you blame me?”

 

“Darling, please just be quiet and enjoy the moment.”

  
  
  


A few hours later, the group arrived back home at camp half blood. Everyone was pretty exhausted but Jeremy had one more thing he wanted to do before he could rest.

 

“So... dinner then to Cabin Nine?” Jake asked. Jeremy shook his head. 

 

“Let’s head to dinner, I need to show you something in the Dining Pavilion anyways.” He grinned. This was going to be so satisfying.

 

“What do you need to show us? Can it be done while I readjust myself to healthy food and suffer since I’m used to fast food?” Michael asked Jeremy, hand-in-hand, as he rested his head on top of Jeremy’s.

 

“Yup.” Jeremy squeezed Michael’s hand. “Trust me, you’re going to enjoy it. And so will everyone else, hopefully.” He might have chuckled a little darkly as he revelled in what he was about to do. Jake, Rich, and even Michael might have looked a little concerned, but Jeremy didn’t care, this was going to be fun and they’d understand soon enough.

 

“OK, just don’t go all dark on me,” Michael said teasingly as they went, walking into the Dining Pavilion, where everyone else was already seated and eating. Jeremy couldn’t help but feel a bit of pride and something else swell in his chest when he saw the girls sitting at Hephaestus’ table, waiting and chatting away.

 

They spotted Jeremy and everyone else and waved them over. Michael started to jog over but Jeremy didn’t. Instead he headed over to the center, by the fire pit. “Watch the main table,” was all Jeremy said to Michael’s questioning gaze. 

 

He held one hand up, and a vine grew from the ceiling and wrapped around his fist, and suddenly the floor vanished beneath him in a swirl of shadows. Behind him, he heard the pavilion erupt in gasps but he just carefully lowered himself down and landed lightly by the Judgement Pavilion a minute later. This was one skill he was _ grateful _ for Sammy teaching him, especially considering how he planned on using it. 

 

The little insect looking camera buzzed nearby, spotting Jeremy and starting to follow him. The red light flickered on, indicating that he was being shown in the Dining Pavilion. Now, Sammy should be near the front of the fast track line, according to what Hades had told Jeremy. Time to find him. He’d be powerless and weak, which was perfect for his plan.

 

As he walked on, he saw Cerberus in the distance. The dog’s heads popped up, looking over at him, even if he was far away. Cerberus let out a bark for each head, almost shaking the air with how loud he was before he pointed right over to one area in the fast track line.

 

“Good boy!” Jeremy yelled over to him, and Cerberus barked happily. Jeremy could see his tail wagging madly. 

 

Jeremy darted over to where Cerberus had pointed and quickly spotted Sammy. Without his powers he still looked handsome, but less ethereal. Before Sammy had even spotted him, Jeremy grabbed the back of his shirt collar and started yanking him along. “Hello, Sammy. Remember me? I’ve got such a  _ fun _ time planned for you,” Jeremy sang as Sammy struggled helplessly.

 

“Wh-  _ how _ did you- let  _ go _ of me, you brat!” Sammy cried out as he tried to get free, though it was all for not. None of the security even batted an eye and let Jeremy take him up. Cerberus barked after him as he left with Sammy.

 

“Now _ why _ would I do that?” Jeremy cackled. “I just told you, we’re going to have some _ fun _ . You’re going to get your great reward for everything you’ve done! I picked it out especially for you!” He kept dragging Sammy, who kept struggling.

 

“You little shit,” Sammy growled out, and it was obvious he wasn’t used to not having his every word laced in Charmspeak, which he was most certainly lacking. Thank you, Hell Dad. “You are  _ not _ my executor, you’re just a brat!” Wow, little effort to try to make creative insults. Sammy was clearly  _ pissed _ . Good!

 

“Aww, I’m flattered,” Jeremy cooed, flipping Sammy around so Jeremy was grabbing the front of his shirt and hoisting him up. “You should have considered that before you messed with someone who is _ basically  _ the Prince of Hell. I can do whatever the fuck I want so long as I get my dad’s permission. Or mom’s. And they  _ both  _ agreed to this. You ready?”

 

There was a glint of fear in his eyes, if only for a split second, before Sammy’s face hardened. “Well, at least I’ll be remembered, and I’ve made an impact,” he said, reaching a hand up to hold onto Jeremy’s hand on his shirt. “Whether it be on you, your parents, that damned son of Hephaestus. Go ahead, do it, stoop to my level.”

 

Jeremy sniggered. “Nice try, Sammy, but that won’t work. Maybe if I was doing things  _ my _ way, maybe you could convince me. But you see, I’m channeling my boyfriend right now, so you’ll be getting a lighter sentence than Tartarus.” Time for the finale. 

 

“Samuel Peterson, for your crimes against the gods and the world, I sentence you to an eternity in the Fields of Punishment. Now smile for the camera.” Jeremy pointed out the buzzing camera. “ _ Yeet _ !” Jeremy lobbed Sammy and used the extra power boost from being in the Underworld to launch Sammy off like Team Rocket at the end of an episode. Jeremy dusted off his hands and held up an arm. 

 

The vine from earlier wrapped around his wrist and pulled him back through the portal and he landed in the Dining Pavilion.

 

Everyone turned around from the projected screen’s feed at the main table to look at Jeremy then, the first people to cheer for him and what he did coming from Hephaestus’ table. The other campers joined in before Michael ran over, bringing him into a hug and unable to keep himself from twirling him around. “Oh my god, I can and can’t believe you just did that. You’re meme-y enough to yeet someone into the Fields of Punishment, and you were channeling me, I just-“ Michael cut himself off then, buzzing with too much energy, by pressing a long, drawn-out kiss to his lips, all while Jeremy knew everyone was watching.

 

Jeremy was also  _ super _ buzzed from all that, so he couldn’t really be blamed if he twirled Michael around into a low dip while they kissed. He couldn’t even tell that there was anyone else around, he was focused on just him and Michael and the fact that they were free of the threat of Sammy _ forever _ .

 

While he kept Michael in that dip, Jeremy felt him pull back. Looking down at him, Michael’s face was slightly flushed, his unruly hair partially covering his face (they really needed haircuts), and his grin wide and giggly. The sight almost took Jeremy’s breath away. “I love you, Remy, with all of my heart.”

 

Jeremy pressed a kiss to Michael’s nose before grinning down at him. “I love you too, Mikey. With all my  _ everything _ .”

 

“Oh, you trying to one-up me, Heere?” Michael joked for a minute before smiling up at him, looking lovestruck. “God, I really do love you. I’d say I’m glad to be home, but  _ you’re _ my home.”

 

Jeremy tugged him back up to stand, giggling as he went. “You’re so fucking cheesy, Mell. Good thing I love you.” Jeremy nestled against his chest, feeling a little exhaustion hit him from opening a portal. He’d need to practice that. At least it was  _ just _ him this time around. “You’re my home too,” Jeremy mumbled quietly.

 

Suddenly the sound of more cheers hit him, and as well as cries of “Finally!” Jeremy looked around, startled. Oh wow, yeah. They were in the middle of everyone. Maybe time to sit down and eat, then head to bed. He didn’t have the energy for the campfire tonight.

 

Michael seemed to get that, giving Jeremy a warm smile as he intertwined their fingers before leading him back to his table, where all of their friends were waiting with wide eyes and big smiles.


	30. Jeremy: Recovery is a Long and Necessary Process, Just Like This Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lovelies! This is it! The last chapter of the /main/ story. After this chapter it’s just the epilogue and final thoughts! Thanks for sticking around for this wild ride, it means the world to us.
> 
> So! Heads up for this chapter. The boys are goring to be dealing with a lot of the trauma they experienced on their quest (or starting to anyways). What, you think they go through all that and just walk out fine and dandy the other side? This is us, guys, we try to be as accurate and respectful to reality as we can be with this stuff.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Warnings for: mentions of eating disorders, sexual harassment, non-consensual kissing, non-consensual groping, working to exhaustion, talk of negative mindsets and talking out those negative mindsets, depressive thoughts/mindsets and loss of senses  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Now that’s done, here’s a word from my favourite person <3333  
> ‘YES, SO JEREMY'S MOM IS PERSEPHONE! AND YAY JEREMY FOR WHAT HE DID TO SAMMY, YEAH?  
> Unfortunately, we're getting to some real tough recovery here. There's some mention of eating issues, including skipping meals and giving food up for others to eat. It's some heavy topics, but they're realistic to what these kids would've gone through. There's some discussion of topics, recovering, and other stuff. It's also the last chapter before the Epilogue! This has been crazy, and I'm so glad you guys are along with us for this crazy ride. Love you all so much. <333’

Jeremy wasn’t expecting things to go back to normal straight away, but he also didn’t expect the world to try to throw all of them back into normality from the get go. He was woken up the day after his trip to Olympus and the Underworld by his friends getting them up for breakfast. 

 

Except, instead of waking up normally, Jeremy actually held one of his fucking swords out at Brooke, whose touch was unfamiliar and had triggered a fear response. Luckily, he didn’t hurt her. Behind him, all smashed into the one large bed (they had shoved their beds together), Michael and Jake also drew their weapons, and Rich sat up in fear.

 

Brooke took a few steps back at their reactions, hands up and above her head. “Hey, everything’s OK, I didn’t mean to startle any of you,” she reassured them as she moved away from Jeremy’s blades. “I’m sorry, I won’t do that again.” 

 

Christine and Chloe looked over at the boys with worry while Jenna got out of bed (she had been cramming with a project during the whole week or two of chaos here). She went over to Brooke, her hands up, and she rested one onto her shoulder. “We won’t do that again, sorry about that guys.”

 

Jeremy dropped his sword, hands shaking. “Gods, I’m so sorry, Brooke. I just-“ Panicked and thought you were a monster attacking us in our sleep again. “I’m so sorry.”

 

"We don't know really anything on what you guys went through, you don't need to apologize," Brooke reassured with a somewhat shaky smile. "You don't need to apologize, but I'll accept it to make you feel better."

 

Jeremy nodded, lying back down as he tried to get his instincts-turned-panic under control. He had almost attacked Brooke. Gods, he needed to put his swords away before bed, but he couldn’t sleep if he didn’t have them on him. Yup. Definitely a shit show.

 

He felt a familiar touch this time, and looked to see Michael's frantic look, which was seemingly calming down as well. "You OK?" he asked, voice soft as Hades made his way over from the huge length of beds smashed together.

 

Jeremy rubbed his eyes with a groan. “Been better, not gonna lie. But I’ll be fine. Just glad I didn’t hurt her or anything,” he mumbled back, wrapping his arm around Hades as he wiggled between them. Michael also did the same.

 

"Yeah, I'm glad too, just sort of our instincts kicking in," Michael muttered out from (basically) beside him. "I... I sort of forgot that we'd have to readjust to normal life, if I'm gonna be honest."

 

“I didn’t realise how out of reality we’ve been,” Jeremy agreed, hearing Jake and Rich have a similar conversation on the other side of Michael. “I didn’t think my reflexes would also apply to our friends, is all.”

 

"Well, for  _ our _ reality that we were living, it wasn't out-of-it. But that reality's gone now, so we just have to try to figure out how to adjust back to our old one," Michael offered with a shaky smile as Hades nuzzled his head against his hand, which was seeming to originally be reaching over to Jeremy.

 

Jeremy laced their fingers together and rested them on top of Hades’ head with a weak smile of his own. “Okay, I should write this down. We need a list of things to work on to get back in touch with our old life. Do you know where my journal is? It should still be sticking close to you until you give it back properly.”

 

Michael's brows furrowed in thought as he glanced around, eyes squinting a little since he didn't have his glasses on. After a few moments of contemplation, he reached under his pillow with his free hand, tugging out the journal with a hum before handing it back over. "Here, take your journal back. By the way, your penmanship has improved a lot."

 

“Thanks.” Jeremy grinned, taking back the book and flicking to his last entry as he slipped on his glasses with one hand. He was surprised to see Michael’s familiar handwriting on the following pages after his little letter (it hurt to read, even a little). “You added to it... Mind if I read it in a sec?” Jeremy asked quietly, starting a list a few pages after. 

 

‘Things to remember/ adjust to:

  1. Sleep without weapons
  2. Don’t attack if woken up
  3. Pjs are a thing, don’t walk around in them’



 

That was all he had for now, but he’d add to it in as they found more.

 

He looked up from his list to Michael, who was staring down at Hades then. "Yeah, you can read it," Michael told him, his fingers running through his dog's fur. "It's  _ your _ journal after all, I should've written it down somewhere else..."

 

“It’s okay. I actually _ like _ that you added to it. Now it’s got  _ both _ of us in it, even if it was from a bad time. Memories are important after all, even the bad ones.” Jeremy held on to each and every memory like a man drowning. They were too precious to lose. 

 

With permission given, Jeremy flipped back to Michael’s entries and began reading.

 

'I miss you a lot, you and Jake and Rich. I heard what happened in the motel, I couldn't leave right away, I'm sorry. I'm sorry he used me against you, I'm sorry I couldn't help. It hurts being alone, without you. What if something happens while we're apart to you? I can't help you. Stupid fucking prophecy.'

 

There were some doodles and scribbles beneath that entry, including a badly-attempted Sbarro sketch. The next entry started on the next page.

 

'The dryads and nymphs are really nice. They made a little camp spot. It sucks being right near Camp and not being able to go in.' Something was scribbled out furiously after that line. 'I wish you were here. I like wearing your jacket, but it's better on you than me. Looking at the back of it-' Another scribbled out section. '-hurts.' There were drops he could still see stain the page that bled onto the other side of the page, where the next entry started.

 

'I keep fighting to keep myself busy. The dryads and nymphs are really nice, and I love Sbarro, but it's too quiet. I keep seeing campers in the distance, I know they're there. Are you guys there? Did he get Hades? I can't go out and do anything, they're all telling me it's too dangerous to try to sneak back to my cabin.' A fiercely scribbled out section that spanned for what seemed to be a few lines. 'Camping sucks without you.'

 

There were some sketches, which looked a lot better than the attempted Sbarro drawing, on the next free page side. Jeremy could tell they were the dryads and nymphs that helped Michael. He labeled every one of them and listed things next to them, like a character bio. 

 

The next entry started on the opposite side. 'I went to hear you guys in the amphitheater. Sammy is such a liar. I don't know what he did with you guys, but I'm happy I get to kick his butt. I hated having you pass by me when I was sneaking into my cabin though, but you were the only one who didn't think as poorly of me. I know that isn't really you, all that's in here is still you. I wish I could've run over and hugged you like everything was still OK. It will be after tomorrow.'

 

The last page Michael did anything on had a scribble of his headphones, though new features were listed and it was titled 'Awesome Headphones Moms Would Kill Me For 2.0.' The entry for this one was brief and quick, written with shaky penmanship. 'I'm shaking. I'm not ready, but I am ready. Your dad, not birth dad, stayed with me. He's been watching over us both for a while. He helped me calm down. I can't wait until you know Hades is your dad too.’

 

When Jeremy looked up, he saw Michael looking anywhere but at Jeremy, tears welling up in his eyes, before he buried his face into his blanket.

 

Jeremy instantly put down the journal and put his hand on Michael’s arm. “Mikey? It’s okay,” he murmured, rubbing Michael’s arm gently. “You were so brave and I’m so proud of you and it’s over now,” he reassured, taking Michael's hand. After kissing the back of it, he pressed it to his own chest, right over his heart. “See? I’m here with you right now. Which means it’s over.”

 

He could feel Michael's hand trembling a little as Jeremy let it rest over his heart, pressed close. Jeremy felt movement, and saw Michael burying his face further into the blankets- no, he was shaking his head. Michael's words were muffled, and before Jeremy could reassure him, Michael lifted his head up. His eyes were red-rimmed and his face was damp. "I'm not brave. I almost gave up. It's only 'cause of Sbarro that this all happened. He's the brave one."

 

Jeremy frowned and thought for a second as Michael hid his face again. How was he supposed to help Michael here? Well... when in doubt, use himself as an example. That usually helped Michael.

 

“Do you think I was being brave when I hosted the Big Man?” Jeremy asked quietly. Michael shot him a questioning look but nodded. “I wasn’t. I was ready to die both during and after it. But you kept me from doing anything. You were the brave one there. And with the eidolon reforming and with the cerastes. Every time I made it through those, I only made it through because of you or Jake protecting me or stopping me from doing something stupid. But you still think I was brave for going through those, right?”

 

Michael looked a little confused and more than a little worried at what he was saying as he nodded. "Of course you were being brave. You kept going, even if you felt so terrible and scared. Being brave is doing something, even if you're scared," he told Jeremy, reaching over and taking Jeremy's hands in his own.

 

“Isn’t that exactly what you did?” Jeremy asked quietly, partly because he wanted Michael to listen, partly because thinking of those events was triggering a  _ bad  _ memory wave of all the times he wanted out. He forced himself not to focus on them, even if his brain was trying to.

 

As he pointed that out, Michael hesitated, freezing up for a good few seconds before he nodded. "Well, we're all hypocrites, I guess," he muttered out as he brought Jeremy's hands to his lips, and he quickly kissed them. "Also, 'm sorry, I broke the promise you made me make when we started questing..."

 

Jeremy frowned at that. He couldn’t think of any promise Michael had broken. “You didn’t break any promise...?”

 

Michael reached over and scooped up his journal, opening it back up to the pages that had rough scribbles through the lines. He pointed to one of the entries. "I did. I scribbled it out so, when you got this back, you wouldn't get mad."

 

Jeremy cast his mind back as best he could and finally remembered what Michael was talking about. He had promised Jeremy that he would stop the self deprecating jokes (gods that was so long ago). True, it had been a joke, but they had _ both _ been trying to keep it. And that meant the scribbled out parts were... oh.

 

“Oh, Mikey. It’s okay, I understand. It’s hard to stay positive when you’re basically alone, believe me, I get it. I’m not mad, love, or even disappointed. I’m just so glad that you’re here and you’re okay and we can both get recover from this.” Jeremy took the journal from Michael and started pressing kissed to each of Michael’s knuckles, trying to make him feel loved without dislodging Hades from between them (they had both gone too long without the dog, Jeremy wasn’t moving him at all if he could help it).

 

More tears welled up in Michael's eyes at that. He reached over, scooping Hades up a little from where he was trying to comfort both of them, and managed to hold onto the back of Jeremy's shirt, bunching the fabric up in his hold. "I... yeah," Michael agreed, voice soft before he buried his face into the fur of Hades' back, which the dog didn't mind or care about whatsoever.

 

“We’re gonna be fine, Mikey. It’ll take time but we’re gonna be fine,” Jeremy promised him, wrapping his arms around Michael and Hades and squeezing them gently. Breakfast could wait. This was more important.

  
  
  


Well, they all ended up skipping breakfast (the girls let them be and didn't bother them, which was fine, they needed to recover and calm down). Only when Rich checked the clock and let them know it was almost noon did they get out of bed. Jeremy had to remember that they were wearing pajamas (thank you list) and they all quickly got changed into actual clothes. Rich didn't have any really, so he wore some shorts and a tank (his only tank, actually) from Jeremy's clothes before they all hurried over to the Dining Pavilion.

 

Some of the campers had left, those that had been summoned by Sammy's call, but some stayed, apparently planning on starting their summer a lot earlier. Mr. D, who apparently came back sometime this morning, was complaining about it at his table with Ella and Chloe's little brother. Ella glanced over at the boys, smiling and waving at them. Jeremy was sure to wave back as they made their way to Hephaestus' table, where the girls were already eating.

 

"How're you guys feeling?" Chloe asked, leaning a little over the table to peer specifically at Michael and Jeremy.

 

“Better.” Jeremy grinned, grabbing his plate and going to load it up. It was great! He could fill it up with as much food as he wanted! And secretly, Jeremy was  _ glad  _ for the healthy food. Months of just junk food was fun but slightly sickening.

 

Before sitting down, he remembered to scoop some of his food into the fire pit. “Hades and Persephone,” he murmured, hoping his parents liked their offering. When Jeremy settled in, both Jake and Michael had their plates piled high, and Rich had a large, but slightly more modest heap. Jeremy raised his cup, filling it with his favorite blue slushie with a thought. 

 

“To making it through that shit show,” he toasted, and everyone did the same, before tucking in like a man starving (he kinda was, he hadn’t eaten since last night and that had been a _ small  _ meal because he was so tired).

 

It didn't take long for him to eat it all down (he was used to dining and dashing), and when he looked up, he saw Jake and Michael were almost done too. Rich was lagging behind a bit, but it was fine, it wasn't like they had to run from anything. From the corner of his eyes, he saw the girls still working on their food. Brooke raised a brow at them before laughing a little. "Man, you guy were  _ starving _ , huh?"

 

“Well yeah, we haven’t eaten since yesterday.” Jeremy shrugged. It wasn’t that big of a deal, and he felt pleasantly full, which he hadn’t felt since their trip to the Underworld where Hades cooked for them. Jeremy giggled a little at that thought. No wonder Hades was so fussy over them, he was actually Jeremy’s dad (basically, he considered him his dad anyways even if his birth dad was also his dad... this was gonna get confusing).

 

Brooke hummed in understanding then, turning back to the girls to talk, who seemed a bit more comfortable with how much and how fast they ate their food. Jake glanced at the girls at back at the others then, obviously confused to why they were being prodded like that. "Eh, readjusting to us being back here?" Michael offered, and the rest of them just shrugged as Rich continued eating.

 

Jeremy caught a look from Michael and he nodded. “Yeah, there’s more meat left. I’d hurry if you want to get it before the Ares kids.” Jake glanced away. “Jake, stop it. You can grab more. There’s  _ plenty _ . Go take more if you want it.” Jeremy could tell Jake was feeling guilty about taking so much food then wanting more. He looked back at the others, who were all staring at him confusedly. “What?”

 

“Jeremy, you guys were silent for like two minutes before  _ you  _ suddenly answered questions. How did you know?” Christine asked, frowning a little. Jeremy shrugged and glanced over to Jake, who had just sat down with some more salad.

 

"What, is there something weird about it?" Jake asked, and Jeremy shot him a look then. "Hey, I didn't want to get meat and I wasn't gonna fight Maestro for it."

 

"Uh,  _ yes _ ? Remember when  _ you _ were the one questioning the in-syncness Jerry and Mikey had?" Brooke reminded Jake, who just shrugged as he chewed on some of his salad.

 

"Eh."

 

"Eh? That's  _ all  _ you have to say about it, Dillinger?" Chloe asked then.

 

Jeremy scooped up a buttered baby potato from Jake’s plate and tossed it to Rich, who was chatting to Brooke. Rich turned and caught it in his mouth, shooting Jeremy a thumbs up before munching on it and turning back to Brooke.

 

“Oh gods, it’s _ spread _ ,” Christine whispered in mock horror. “Jake... would you consider yourself to be their... Player Three?” Jake nodded and sort of shrugged, munching happily on his food.

 

“Player Four here,” Rich added, pinching a small chunk of meat from Michael’s plate as Michael sat down.

 

Michael pouted when Rich took some of his food, but shrugged it off the next second as he started eating. Chloe, however, shuddered as she drank from her glass. "Damn, how the mighty have fallen."

 

In unison, all of the boys turned to look at her, all four uttering in the same joking, over-exaggerated tone, "Oh, fuck off, Valentine." 

 

At that, Chloe instantly got up, plate in one hand and cup in the other. "Oh hell no, I'm going to go sit back with my dad. He may literally cause some people to go insane, but dealing with _ that _ is better than  _ this _ ," was the last thing she said before scurrying back to sit next to Mr. D at his table.

 

“She’ll be back.” Michael grinned devilishly.

 

“She dealt with two, she can deal with four,” Jeremy agreed with a nod, relaxing back and sipping on his slushie.

 

"Plus, she loves us and missed us too much to leave us for good," Michael added, resting his head against Jeremy's.

  
  
  


Later, the four decided that some sparring practice might be in order. It would be good to get used to not having every fight being for their lives, after all. Michael refused to join in, still too shaken from being the only one left, and Jeremy couldn’t help but be glad for that fact. He would have had a breakdown if he had to fight Michael at the moment after being forced to.

 

With a quick dodge, Jeremy dove under Jake’s swing and blocked the arc with one sword. He shoved Jake back and got ready to swing again. “You going easy on me, Jakey-D?” he taunted with a manic grin.

 

"Hey, you know damn well I'm the archer of the group. I'm not as good up-close and personal, Mister Boss Man," Jake shot back while he blocked Jeremy's next swing, using his forward momentum to parry him forward and swinging against his exposed backside.

 

"Woo, you get him, babe!" Rich called from the sidelines, sitting next to the currently-asleep Michael that was clutching onto the whining Hades. They didn't really get _ why _ he was whining, figuring it was from the excitement of everything. Sbarro just nudged him a few times, grooming his shorter dog hair a little from where he was perched behind the two boys. "Kick his twink ass!"

 

“Shut the fuck up, Shortie,” Jeremy yelled back, deflecting Jake’s next hit and using his acrobatic abilities to slide himself between Jake’s legs and kick him in the ass, quite literally.

 

“What’s wrong, Jake, so old you can’t stand up any more?” Jeremy teased as Jake scrambled to his feet again.

 

"Hey, I don't need your sass right now," Jake called back as he got up, but as he did, he went to kick out Jeremy's legs. Of course, Jeremy hopped up and back, but as he did, Jake reached out, grabbing his foot and tugging him back, having him land on the ground before placing the end of his sword to his chest. "Say sorry."

 

Jeremy swung his sword up at the same time as kicking his leg upwards so that Jake’s arm was knocked to the side and he was forced to drop his sword. Then, in a fluid movement, Jeremy flipped up and put his swords in a scissor around Jake’s neck. “How about no?” He grinned, eyes twinkling with humor. Jake was a  _ great _ fighter, but no one, not even Michael, could outmatch Jeremy at close range.

 

Jake let out a long groan then, head leaning back as he exposed more of his neck to Jeremy. "I was hoping that once, just  _ once _ , I'd be able to kick your butt. Gods damn, Mister Boss Man. Fine, you got me."

 

"What? No!  _ Boo _ !" Rich jested from the sidelines, hands cupping his mouth.

 

“You gotta disable my legs somehow, and disarm me. Maybe if you straddle me or something you’d win.” Jeremy grinned, pulling away his swords.

 

“Hey! That’s  _ my _ boyfriend! Straddle your own!” Rich squawked, making Jeremy burst out laughing. He flipped the bird at Rich, who shot it right back.

 

“Maybe I will when he’s awake!”

 

"Yeah, if that's what I gotta do, I don't think I'm gonna beat you. The only person I wanna straddle is up there, cheering me on like the good boyfriend he is while yours dozes off," Jake teased, and Jeremy squawked himself this time. Rich laughed in the background.

 

Before Jeremy could come up with a clever quip, he saw Jenna waving, Brooke with her as they walked in. "Hey, do you guys know what time it is?" Brooke asked as Jenna went back to typing on her phone.

 

Jeremy shrugged but Jake checked his watch. “It’s like almost eight o’clock. Why?” he asked, frowning.

 

"Uh, dinner? It's halfway over, we've been looking for you guys when you didn't show up," Brooke pointed out, and Jenna glanced up from her phone to nod in agreement.

 

Oh. _ OH _ . Fair enough. “Thanks guys, but it’s fine. We ate earlier, so you guys go enjoy dinner. We’ll be fine.” Jeremy grinned, stowing his swords and pointing at Rich. “You’re going against Jake next.”

 

“Sure thing, Specs!” Rich grinned, going over to the weapons rack to grab himself a sword.

 

“Don’t worry about us. I probably ate enough to last me until the day after tomorrow.” Jake grinned, patting his stomach for show. Jeremy cackled at that.

 

“I know, right? Same here, dude.”

 

The looks of concern Jenna and Brooke both held didn't settle well with Jeremy. "Uh, you're supposed to eat more than one a day, especially more than one every other day," Brooke pointed out while Jenna hissed through shut teeth before speaking up, phone pocketed. Oh boy, this was serious.

 

"Jeremy, Jake, remember the whole 'get-out-of-quest-mode' thing? That includes this. You're supposed to eat three healthy meals a day that are portioned out fairly, not just gorge yourself once a day when and if you can, remember?"

 

Jeremy knew that was right, logically. It was normal to eat three meals a day. He used to do that too. Emotionally he was struggling to process. They couldn’t afford to waste their money like that (they were at camp, the food was free) and who knows when it would be safe to sit and eat again (they were protected). Jeremy reached into his pocket and pulled out his journal. 

 

‘4. Eat three meals a day’

 

“I’ll- I’ll go wake up Mikey and we can go together?” he offered weakly. How could he have forgotten that eating was normal?

 

"Yeah, of course. I'm surprised Hades hadn't been tugging you guys along to eat yet," Brooke thought out loud as Jenna glanced over to where Michael was, still holding an arm around the dog as he wriggled and whined.  _ Oh _ .

 

“I think he’s been trying to,” Jake answered, eyes also landing on the dog. 

 

Jeremy hopped over to where Michael was and crouched down next to him. “Hey Mikey? We need to go get dinner,” Jeremy murmured shakily. He was a little freaked that he had missed this. Just how badly messed up  _ were _ they?

 

Michael grumbled sleepily, curling up a bit more around Hades, who was trying to nudge him awake now. "Mm... we don't need t'eat, can't waste the money..."

 

Jeremy’s instant reaction was to agree, but he squashed it down. “We’re home, remember? The food is free.” He pressed a kiss to Michael’s cheek and stroked his hair gently.

 

"Mm... Danger though," Michael pointed out, echoing his thoughts yet again. It honestly scared him a bit, especially since he knew that they were safe, they didn't have to worry at Camp. "Can't sit 'round with all 'f us relaxed for too long..."

 

“We’re safe, Mikey. No monsters here, and I Yeeted Sammy into the fields of punishment yesterday, remember?” Jeremy had to force  _ himself _ to remember, a big part of him was agreeing with Michael and wanting to get back to just sparring.

 

Jeremy watched as Michael opened his eyes, looking up at him with a look of uncertainty and confusion before he rubbed at his eyes. A laugh escaped Michael then as he let Hades go, not doing anything when the dog started to lick at his face. "Oh my god, I almost forgot that you did that, holy shit Remy." He calmed down after a minute, and it seemed like clarity was present in his eyes. "I... shit, we don't have to worry about food... We don't have to worry! Holy shit!"

 

“It’s super weird,” Jeremy agreed softly. “I added ‘three meals a day’ to the list, just to be sure.” He stood and helped Michael up, Hades looking relieved that they were moving.

 

"Yeah, thank god for that list," Michael agreed as he looked down at Hades, petting him. "Sorry for not listening to you, bud. You'll help us get back to routine, huh?"

 

“And so will the others.” Jeremy nodded over to Jenna and Brooke, who waved at Michael happily.

 

"Well, I'm glad we at least have a support system." After getting a squeeze from Michael, Jeremy happily went over with everyone to the girls, even if there was still that doubt and subconscious desire to keep training and sparring. No, he needed to be healthy and recover. This was one of the first of many steps.

  
  
  


Days later, with several more items on the list, Jeremy woke up in a bad spot. As in, he was sinking into his own head and the gentle arm around his waist was almost certainly Sammy and he had to get away now while he had the chance! While he was still aware and able to control himself properly! 

 

Jeremy flailed and fell out of the bed (oh gods, had he been made to do something?) and curled up on the floor, hoping that he he could just vanish. No, vanishing would mean forgetting and Jeremy couldn’t risk forgetting or he’d die! But then, what was he doing in a bed where someone was holding him like that? How was he able to actually get away by his own volition? Why wasn’t he stuck anymore?  _ What game was Sammy playing with him?! _

 

A light turned on, and he felt his blood turn cold. He had woken Sammy up, oh gods no, he-

 

The hand on his shoulder was familiar, not Sammy's. Looking over his shoulder ever so slowly, Jeremy was met with the concerned, tired look of Michael kneeling down beside him on the floor. "Remy? What's wrong? 't's three in the morning. Did you have a nightmare?"

 

Jeremy was so confused. Did Sammy get Michael too after all? Fuck _ no _ , he couldn’t have. Please no. Michael was their only hope of ever being free (how was he able to consider this properly?), he  _ couldn’t _ be captured and turned mindless like the others. They _ seemed _ normal but they weren’t. And now Michael was like them too, wasn’t he…

 

Why did it have to be Jeremy who knew the truth? Why was only Jeremy made to suffer, knowing what was really happening but unable to free himself or feel anything besides what he was told to? Even with the old feelings echoing in the back of his mind, he wasn’t able to properly experience them anymore besides the occasional burst. Tears came unbidden to his eyes as he curled away further from the shell that used to be Michael. Jeremy couldn’t even look without his heart breaking. Gods, poor Michael. And now Jeremy really was alone.

 

"Jeremy? Jeremy, what happened?" Michael asked again, and it just broke his heart further. "You need to tell me what happened or I can't help,  _ please _ . Did you have a nightmare about Sammy or about the battle before I took Sammy out? Just take my hand, please, I  _ need _ you to communicate with me somehow. I can't help you if I have nothing to go off of."

 

Jeremy shook his head and covered his ears. That wasn’t  _ possible _ . Sammy wasn’t gone. Jeremy had literally just left him a few minutes ago! He could still feel the sickening pressure on his lips, and his skin prickled where wandering hands had touched and groped. Sammy was surely still nearby and angry. Unless Sammy had caught him... made him do things then forget... Was Jeremy the reason Michael got captured in the first place? Fuck, please  _ no _ !

 

“No! You’re not him! I’m sorry, I’m sorry, it’s my fault I know! I’ll do whatever you want, just let him  _ go _ ! Please! Let Michael be Michael and he can go somewhere else, just stop it! Please I can’t take it,” he whispered, begging Sammy, who was surely listening, to let Michael go. Jeremy would take his place, just let  _ Michael _ go.

 

There was a beat of silence before he heard Michael speak again. Well, it was actually humming. and he felt any touches he had on him removed as Michael hummed a simple tune, one he often repeated when Jeremy panicked or broke down or something like that. He didn't force anything, didn't make anything happen. Michael just... hummed.

 

Humming. Jeremy could deal with humming, it was a very Micheal thing to do. And the mindless didn’t hum randomly, they just got on with things efficiently. They only really acted properly normal when Jeremy was around, he’d seen it. But they didn’t hum. 

 

Maybe... something was different. Wrong. Jeremy was forgetting something. He slowly uncurled ever so slightly, let go of his ears and peeked up at Michael (was it  _ actually  _ Michael after all?).

 

As Jeremy looked up and peered at Michael, he saw him sitting there, fiddling with a fraying end of his hoodie. He snapped one of the ends off and fiddled with it, glancing up at Jeremy for a second and smiling before going back to messing with the string, knotting it up over and over, using up the whole strand he snapped off.

 

Michael was fiddling, fidgeting. He was being  _ Michael _ . Properly Michael. Not some imitation, nothing could properly replicate the exactly way he played with his hoodie sleeves (Eidolon didn’t count since they were reflections, they mimicked the original via. mind link). Nor could anything really capture Michael’s posture when he was worried but trying to be calm. This mindless was acting _ just _ like Michael. Too perfectly. Which meant he had either been gotten using the super strong Charmspeak like Jeremy had (which meant Michael was still aware to some point) or this  _ was _ Michael (actually him, properly, with no Charmspeak whatsoever).

 

Jeremy uncurled himself and sat up properly, watching Michael carefully but not quite trusting his own eyes yet. He needed to keep watching, checking for any slip ups. He desperate wanted this to be really Michael, but he couldn’t be sure. If there was one thing Jeremy had learnt on this quest, it was that he couldn’t  _ ever _ trust his first impression of things, or even trust his own mind at times.

 

As he watched Michael, he saw Michael glance back at him before he kept fiddling, moving on to grab onto the strings and chew on the aglets. When he looked down, Michael started to go in before frowning, seeing they were too chewed up before he seemingly made a split-second decision of bunching his sleeve up and trying to chew on that. He quickly spit out red fuzz and string strands, and grumbled to himself. His posture shifted as he tried getting the last of it out of his mouth, face scrunching up in an unattractive manner as he did so.

 

Jeremy giggled at that. It cut off quickly when he caught himself but he had still giggled. This person in front of him wasn’t a mindless or even someone who was controlled at all (he was being too dorky for that), this was Michael. Jeremy’s Michael. Which meant Sammy wasn’t around or else Michael wouldn’t be so relaxed. Jeremy was missing memories (don’t panic, there had to be a reason for that). He tried to steady his breathing as he shakily reached out a hand for Michael’s free hand, flinching a little as he made contact but persevering. He needed Michael to explain what was going on. This was Michael,  _ his _ Michael. Jeremy could trust him.

 

Michael finally looked at him then, more than for just a glance. Concern filled his expression as he let Jeremy do all of the reaching, only going as far as he wanted to. He turned, though only once Jeremy seemed OK with it, before facing him face-on. "What's the last thing you remember? I'll bring you up to speed and go in as much or little detail as you want."

 

“S-Sammy k-k-kissing me. I l-left as s-soon as-s I could,” Jeremy stammered out, feeling shame and guilt and pure revulsion and disgust roll through him. He wanted to climb into a shower and scrub until he couldn’t feel those wandering hands on him anymore. He wanted to cling to Michael and let him erase the feelings but he also didn’t think he could handle more touch than just the hand holding they were doing right then.

 

"I'm going to explain what I know from the last time you saw me up to that point to now, OK?" Jeremy nodded, and then Michael went and recounted everything he experienced, from seeing what happened in the motel room to him going to the camp all the way to when they had to fight. Even if he knew he was crying, he was starting to remember. Michael continued explaining, up to them waking up, visiting Olympus, being Claimed, and them recovering. 

 

"-And you went to bed with me, with Hades across your legs and me holding onto you. I felt you move and heard a 'thump.' I checked on you, and now this all happened," Michael finished, having not shifted at all, even as Jeremy saw Hades crawl into his lap.

 

“Thank you, Mikey.” Jeremy sniffled, scrubbing at his eyes. “I really want a hug, but I don’t think I can even handle the contact right now.” He drooped miserably. Even if he knew it was a couple of weeks ago now, Jeremy could still feel the prickle on his skin and the hungry, demanding kiss on his lips.

 

"That's fine. What do you think you'd be OK with? I'll help you however I can." Michael hummed thoughtfully for a second as Jeremy still held his hand. "Would a shower help? I know we have some down in the forge if you're able to go down there."

 

Jeremy nodded. “Shower sounds good. Just-“ He felt embarrassed for needing to ask this. “Don’t let me turn it too high? I don’t trust myself to not try to burn the feelings away right now.”

 

"Of course. Just tell me what to do and where to be. I don't want to invade your personal privacy," Michael reassured him.

 

Jeremy nodded and slowly stood. His legs were shaky for being in a strange position for so long, but he steadied himself with Michael’s hand and let himself be lead down to the showers. “I need it warm but not burning hot. And can you just stay here while I’m in there? I don’t want to be alone,” Jeremy mumbled, grabbing the towel Michael handed him.

 

"Yeah, of course. You can even tell me where I exactly need to stand if it helps," his boyfriend told him, and Jeremy could tell he was serious about that. "I'll turn on the water first though, then direct me, OK?" After Jeremy nodded, Michael quickly dipped into one of the shower stalls, turning the water on and coming back over a minute later. "OK, it's all good."

 

“J-Just look away while I get undressed. Then go stand wherever is comfortable. I’ll let you know when I need to come out so you can look away again.” Michael nodded again and he quickly spun around so his back was to Jeremy. 

 

Jeremy quickly stripped and placed his clothes over next to his towel on the cubby by the door to the stall. Then he slipped into the water stream and instantly relax. The water was just the right pressure and temperature to wash away the feelings, even a little. “You can relax now, Mikey.”

 

"OK, good to know," he heard over the water before some shifting, presumably sounding like Michael settling somewhere to sit. "So, uh... I know you just got out of that bad headspace, but since you're scrubbing everything away, presumably the phantom feelings you have... Could you tell me what happened? If not, it's fine, but... No one else remembers, and it might be good to have a confidant with someone else."

 

“You’re right. Talking might help.” Jeremy sighed, grabbing some soap and starting to lather up.

 

“Sammy wanted to make an army to go against the gods. He turned everyone... mindless. They looked like them, and sort of acted like them, but they weren’t themselves. Something was just... empty about them. It was worse than any Charmspeak he ever did to us, except what he did to you in Vegas.” Jeremy shivered. “Anyway, that’s why I freaked out when I saw you, I thought he had caught you and turned you into a mindless. And then stuck me in a bed with you just to get back at me for turning him down.”

 

There was a beat, a pause, presumably Michael taking this all in and processing it. "OK, I get that. From what I saw and experienced, that makes sense. But... you turned him down. What did you turn down, and why would him doing what you thought he did be justified by 'getting back at you?'"

 

Now for the harder part. “I had just finished with the portal stuff maybe a day before his speech in the amphitheater. He was telling me that I had done such a great job and then he just kissed me. On the lips. And he kept... touching me everywhere. Trying to prompt a reaction out of me, I think, but I just found it disgusting. Like every part of me was screaming and wanting to be sick.” Jeremy was scrubbing at his body maybe harder and rougher than necessary but he didn’t care. It was stopping the feelings.

 

“He grabbed my waist and cupped my cheek and his hand went up my back and then went down and squeezed my butt and I just felt so violated and I couldn’t do anything but stand there and wait for him to give me an instruction. He wanted me to kiss him back but since he didn’t tell me to I didn’t have to so I didn’t.” Jeremy spat down the drain, not wanting to even have those words in his mouth. He didn’t want to even  _ taste _ them anymore.

 

“When he finally stopped I asked him why he kissed me. He said it was a reward for me and a punishment for you. He wanted to take  _ everything _ from you, leave you with nothing. That’s why he took Hades as well, got him as soon as we arrived at camp. But yeah, as soon as he finished explaining, I thanked him but rejected him. Even while I was controlled I only wanted you. And then I left before he could say anything more. I had completed my duties for the day so I went and hid at the edge of the woods and waited to calm down.”

 

There was a longer pause, Michael processing what Jeremy said and probably feeling guilty about it before trying to come to terms that it wasn't _ his _ fault, but Sammy's fault. He could practically  _ hear _ the gears going in his head. "I am  _ really _ glad that I sliced him right through the heart when I got him," Michael admitted over the sound of the running shower water. "I might even have to go and see Hell Dad and ask if I can help one day or something, I just..." Jeremy heard the sound of a fabric-covered limb hitting another fabric-covered limb. "This probably will stick with you, I know the little things I went through with my blessing do, like how you can't go anywhere near my butt. You let me know what I can and can't do, and what I can do to help you. Whatever to help you feel safe and comfortable and loved, yeah?"

 

Jeremy was still scrubbing hard at his skin. “Okay,” he agreed weakly, his voice barely above the water. “It’s okay normally since I can tell it’s you by touch. It was just a bit much all at once when I woke up and felt arms on me.” He washed off the soap and turned off the water. His skin was a raw, dark pink from how hard he was scrubbing. “I’m getting out now. Look away please?”

 

"Alright, I get it. And yeah, I'm not looking," Michael told him after a few seconds of scuffling and shifting behind heard. "Come on out."

 

Jeremy climbed out and started rubbing himself down with the towel. Maybe he was being a bit harsh (his skin stung) but it helped him forget the feelings just for a few minutes. He quickly slipped his pjs back on, a comfy pair of flannel pants and a loose tee. “You can look again Mikey. Can you come over here? I think I can finally handle that hug now.”

 

"Yeah, of course, hold on a sec." After some shuffling, Michael came down the stall line and over to him. Even if he looked a bit tired, he had on a warm, goofy smile as he held his arms out. "You lead, I trust you."

 

Jeremy slowly stepped closer. So far so good. Then he grabbed Michael’s left arm and wrapped it around his shoulders. His skin prickled a little bit more from being so raw than anything else. Jeremy guided Michael’s right arm around his back, just above his waist. No freak out. He was okay. Jeremy practically melted after that, burying himself against Michael’s chest and holding back tears and sobs.

 

"You know, if you need to let it all out, I'm alright with that," his Player One reassured him. "I'm not going to move, I'll only give you a gentle squeeze if you're alright with it and want me to. Whatever you need to do, I'm OK with, Remy."

 

“Please,” Jeremy half begged as he began to cry. He still felt gross, violated, and the worst part was he couldn’t fight back. If he had been able to fight back, maybe even just push Sammy away, he doubted that the backlash would have been so severe. But he had been frozen, still as a statue, and his rebellion had been just _ taking _ it instead of responding.

 

“You can touch my hair, that’s a safe point,” Jeremy mumbled through his tears, pressing close to Michael, as close as he could manage. Now that they were touching again he didn’t want to ever let go.

 

He felt the arm around his shoulders carefully, slowly move, and felt it settle in his hair. Michael's fingers carefully ran through his wet locks as he was gently squeezed with Michael's other arm. Michael, like earlier, started to hum the same tune as earlier when he helped calm Jeremy down initially.

 

Jeremy fell almost boneless against Michael. His skin stopped pricking and the phantom pressure on his lips lessened enough that he felt he could overwrite it, at least for now. Jeremy scrubbed away his tears and looked up at Michael. He loved Michael. Michael made him feel safe. Michael was  _ safe _ . Jeremy leant up and connected their lips. 

 

For a split second he felt a burst of fear. Then Jeremy melted into the feeling as the sensation of kissing Michael swept over everything else. Proof that he could get past this, that he could heal. Jeremy sighed happily into the kiss, relaxing properly and feeling hopeful for the future.

 

Once Jeremy relaxed and melted into the kiss, Michael relaxed too (when had Michael tensed up?) as he felt Michael's hands gently pull him closer. The kiss lingered until Jeremy pulled away, in which Michael, once he got confirmation that he could through looks, rested his forehead against Jeremy's after. "I promise that I'll help you however I can. I love you too much to not."

 

Jeremy’s smile was small, but it was certain and sweet. “I know you will. I’ll get better and I know you’re gonna help me do it. ‘Cause I love you and I trust you more than anyone. We’ll make it through this.” Even as Jeremy said those words, he realised he truly believed it. They would get better, together.

  
  
  


After then, Jeremy noticed and recognized that Michael started up on a new project. It was surprising, since he normally never left one on hold and started another. Poor mini-fridge. He didn't realize that it was a bookshelf until he went to check on him, seeing the blueprint spread out a few nights later with very specific details and attachments, as well as some notes of getting new notebooks for Jeremy from his Hell Dad. The thought and care made Jeremy feel warm and happy.

 

He had to pull him away from one session though, as Michael was carefully painting one of the pieces of the new bookshelf. After a few weeks of healing, Chiron decided it was finally safe for Michael to remove the bandages on his face. Michael seemed hesitant when he was dragged away from his work, no doubt for a few reasons, but he followed Jeremy, Hades the dog hot on their heels as they made their way into the Big House's infirmary.

 

Jeremy instantly recognised his nerves, so he squeezed Michael’s hand reassuringly. “It’s gonna be fine, love. You’re all healed up now, according to Chiron, and it shouldn’t sting anymore thanks to the nectar.” He knew that he wasn’t addressing the main issue Michael was having, but there wasn’t much he could do about resurfacing memories. He just had to work with what he could.

 

"Yeah, that's good," Michael reaffirmed, giving Jeremy a weak smile as he squeezed Jeremy's hand back. "It'll... just be a bit much in the moment, I'll be fine." Even if there was a moment of hesitance, it was clear Michael was really trying.

 

“I know, but I’ll be right there with you this time.” Jeremy hated the fact he couldn’t have been there to help Michael at the very end of everything, but he understood why. Still, he’s be there for him now. Jeremy lifted Michael’s hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it. They had both been doing that a lot, since Jeremy couldn’t always handle proper kisses when he was stuck in his own head.

 

Getting Michael to smile, despite all the nerves he surely felt, brought a real smile to Jeremy's own face. It stuck for a little longer as Chiron came in, talking a little with Michael and asking about how he was feeling, both mentally and physically. There were some half truths in there, but Jeremy wasn't going to call him out. After all, they all were working hard to fix themselves and each other (not just himself and Michael, but Rich and Jake too). 

 

Michael took a deep breath, eyes shut as Chiron reached over, taking off the bandages. Jeremy felt his hand be squeezed as this all happened. "Tell me, I don't look  _ too _ bad, do I? Am I at least considered to be pitiably cute?"

 

“You’re gorgeous, Mikey. This won’t change that,” he reassured him, and Michael flushed. Chiron chuckled fondly as he peeled the last of the bandages away and inspected the wound. Jeremy couldn’t see it, but he waited as patiently as he could. 

 

Eventually, Chiron moved back. “It’s all healed, and the scaring isn’t too bad. You’re very lucky Michael. It might be a bit sensitive for a few days, since the nectar seems to have regrown the nerves there, but tell me, are you feeling any pain?” Michael shook his head. “Perfect. I’ll leave you boys to sort this out. Baring some emergency, I’ll promise you some privacy to talk.”

 

Chiron stood up properly and walked out. Jeremy felt another rush of gratitude towards the centaur. He was so genuinely kind and thoughtful that it made Jeremy’s head spin a little sometimes. Jeremy looked back over to Michael and gasped a little.

 

The skin was a little puckered and slightly lighter in color to the rest of Michael’s skin, but that wasn’t what caught Jeremy’s attention so intensely. The shape and placement of the burn was almost the exact same as Jeremy’s vitiligo patch on his face and neck. True, Jeremy’s was a little bigger, reaching towards his eye a little more, but still. “Mikey, we match.”

 

Michael furrowed his brows curiously at that before he got up, taking Jeremy with him, as he went to check how he looked in the infirmary bathroom. "We match? What do y-" As soon as he saw himself in the mirror, Michael's eyes widened as his free hand reached up, gently brushing against the skin there. He hissed, quickly stopping and just letting his hand hover less than an inch away from his sensitive skin. There seemed to be more going on in his head than them matching, if the tears welling up in the corners of his eyes were anything to go off of.

 

Jeremy carefully wrapped himself around Michael, watching him carefully to gauge his reaction. He didn’t seem to mind, so Jeremy rested his cheek against Michael’s shoulder, his patch proudly displayed on the cheek not pressed against Michael.

 

“What’s going on in your head, Mikey?” Jeremy asked softly, nuzzling against him gently.

 

"I... A lot," his best friend admitted as he looked at himself, then the both of them, in the mirror. "How I thought I almost failed, how painful it felt, how scared I felt, how I thought this was going to be it." Michael shuddered for a moment. "But... I'm also liking how we're matching." His smile was as shaky as he physically was, but Michael was trying.

 

“I might not have been able to help you then, but I can help you now,” Jeremy reassured gently. “And I like it too...” He paused, unsure as to how the request would be taken. “Can I... can I kiss it? Try and replace the bad memories with some small, sweeter ones?”

 

Michael turned to look down at him, not through the mirror, and his smile became a little less shaky. "Yeah, but it _ is _ a little sensitive right now."

 

Jeremy nodded, smiling up at Michael. “I’ll be gentle. Just tell me if you want me to stop, okay? Or if you want me to do anything different.” Michael nodded and Jeremy shifted so he was standing in front of Michael. He carefully wrapped his arms around Michael’s shoulders and tugged him down a little. Michael chuckled. “What? I’m short and you’re not.”

 

Jeremy leant forwards and pressed a feather-light kiss to the top of the burn, where scar tissue met normal skin. Michael gasped and shivered slightly, but didn’t ask him to stop. Jeremy began tracing the edge of the burn with his lips, keeping his kisses feather-light and sweet.

 

Since he was never told to stop, he traced along the complete edge of the burn, going all the way around and looping. After that, he pressed against the actual surface of the burn, on top of the scar tissue. Michael, besides a slightly more intense shiver compared to before, said nothing against it, and Jeremy kissed on top of the entire surface area before pulling back. What he got was a dazed smile and a giddy laugh, almost bordering on snorting. "OK, yeah, that was definitely good," Michael told him before he wrapped his arms carefully around Jeremy's shoulders. "More than good, actually."

 

“Sensitive can be a good thing.” Jeremy smiled softly, kissing it again. “I like that we match, even if how it happened wasn’t good. I’d rather you didn’t get hurt at all, but the fact that we match is nice,” he confessed quietly.

 

"Yeah, it makes it easier to come to terms with and hopefully love it in the future," Michael admitted before squeezing him. "Plus, when I look at it, I can think of you. A nice little reminder." He felt Michael lean forward, pressing a feather-light kiss to his forehead. "I... Thank you. I was really worried about seeing it, but you made handling it a lot better, Remy."

 

“Of course, Mikey.” Jeremy reached up and cupped Michael’s unburnt cheek gently. “You know I’m gonna do everything possible to make sure you can still like yourself, right? I mean, you were fucking gorgeous before and you’re still just as stunning.” Jeremy’s tone was light but his eyes were serious. He believed that wholeheartedly, and he wanted Michael to as well one day. Even if it wasn’t today or tomorrow or any day soon, he would make sure Michael felt just as beautiful as he actually was. And this scar might have bad memories attached to it, but they would work past them and Jeremy would do everything possible to replace them with nicer ones.

 

Michael’s cheeks warmed up, Jeremy could feel it against his palm. He seemed hesitant, but he spoke up. “I... I can’t wait to think that, really. I never thought I was gorgeous or stunning, but I would love to have that kind of self confidence. I’ll work with you and try to improve my own way of thinking.” One of Michael’s hands rested on top of Jeremy’s, the one resting on his cheek. “I’ll try my best, though I can’t guarantee that I’ll think _ that  _ of myself. I think liking myself is enough of a goal.”

 

“If we can get me liking my patches, we can get you to appreciate how beautiful you are.” Jeremy grinned, kissing Michael’s scar very gently, lingering a little.

 

Michael laughed a bit at that. “Well, that’s a bit of a jump to make. I think just liking myself a lot more should be the goal for now,  _ then _ you can try that, though I can’t promise that you’ll be successful.”

 

Jeremy trailed a few more kisses around, humming a little in thought. “Doesn’t mean I can’t try.” He smiled softly up at Michael, rubbing their noses together.

 

“That is very true, you stubborn little shit,” Michael almost hummed our as he smiled fondly down at Jeremy.

 

“That I am,” Jeremy agreed with a cheeky grin. Gods, he’d become so sappy with Michael, especially recently. He wasn’t going to complain in the slightest, though, since it made them  _ both _ happy. What they had now was even better than ever, despite the problems they still faced.

 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way though.” Michael pressed a kiss to the bridge of Jeremy’s nose, pulling back with a smile before gently tugging Jeremy’s hand. “C’mon, lets celebrate our twinning a little. Dustin managed to get me some actual, good-quality weed, and we got the cabin to ourselves for the night.”

  
  
  


Days later, Jeremy was relaxing in the training arena while he waited for Michael and Jake to turn up. They were all going to practice sparring again, just for fun and not life and death training. It had been quiet recently, and Jeremy had been enjoying the peace (he was struggling, but he was trying) and learning to function for small periods of time alone. Of course, since everything was going well, things had to go wrong.

 

“What do you what, Jerome?” Jeremy grumbled, glaring up at the looming shadow. He didn’t want to deal with this bully right now, but it wasn’t just him. It seemed like Jerome had half the Ares Cabin with him. Brilliant.

 

Jerome looked around, and he seemed seriously like he had gotten stupider and a bit bulkier. Great. “To talk. I wanted to talk with the ‘big hero’ himself too, I thought you two were attached at the hip, but I guess not. What, did he realize how shit you were? I mean, it makes sense, the only good stuff from you comes from your mom, but even then, she’s not that great. She’s actually pretty stupid! Who thinks they could stand up to the Big Man and not pay for it down the line? I mean, look at you! You shit talked him and are paying for it now!” 

 

Some of the Ares kids laughed along with Jerome at that. They didn’t notice Michael coming in with Jake and Christine then, stopping and staring at the scene with wide eyes. “Even then, I wanna know how much of those heroics were actually that ‘hero.’ I bet he didn’t even do anything and that the gods were possessing him. How could someone like him actually do the kind of stuff to be offered godhood? He’s a piece of shit liar, but somehow he’s better than you.” Jermone prodded Jeremy in the chest then with an ugly sneer. “That’s not saying much though, is it?”

 

Jeremy sighed, and stood up with a groan. “You’re only right on one count, Jerome. And that is the fact that Michael is better than me. Much better I’d say, and more heroic too. But he’s also a hundred times better than you.” Jeremy glared up at Jerome, who seemed surprised that he wasn’t shouting. “If you’re hoping to rile me up, you’re going to have to try harder than that.”

 

Jeremy saw the punch coming from a mile away. Jeremy easily dodged the blow and used Jerome’s momentum against him, grabbing his arm and twisted it around and pinned it to Jerome’s back. “You should be more careful, dude. You’re broadcasting your attacks,” Jeremy advised, pushing him away and to his siblings.

 

Jerome stumbled, though turned around quickly as he caught himself. “You act so high and mighty now just because your mom finally pitied you and claimed you. You aren’t as good as you think you are, and neither is your mom. It’s pathetic, really. You’re still fighting Mell’s fights for him because he can’t. He almost died because he can’t fight for shit. How is he supposed to be better than you if he can’t even defend himself?” Jerome took a step closer then, along with some of his siblings, including Christine, who looked ready to murder. “Even if it could’ve cost us, I would’ve loved to see Mell actually fight on his own and see how well he would’ve actually done on his own. Survival of the fittest is a hell of a thing, you know. Maybe then you wouldn’t be weighed down by sticking to him like a lost puppy and you wouldn’t be _ as  _ pathetic.”

 

“Survival of the fittest doesn’t mean the meatheads win, you know. It’s about who can  _ adapt _ to the world the best. Michael adapted, and he won. You didn’t even put up a fight, from what I recall. You were no better than a dancing gorilla.” Jeremy grinned, sidestepping Jerome’s next lunge. He could deal. He wasn’t going to get angry, he wasn’t going to fight. He hadn’t managed to retrain himself to not go all out against people yet, if he fought he was likely going to hurt someone. He was  _ trying _ .

 

“None of this shit would’ve happened if it wasn’t for him, anyway,” Jerome hissed out while Jeremy caught a glimpse of Christine being held back by both Jake and Michael. “We would’ve been better off without him. Well, maybe not for you because then you wouldn’t have someone to cling onto and deal with you, but the rest of us would be better off. You would’ve just found another poor soul to cling and hump off of maybe, or maybe you’d be something more than a whiny, clingy loser who isn’t good at anything.”

 

Jeremy narrowed his eyes. Distantly he was aware of a tree groaning and creaking, like it was being wrung out, but his attention was solely focused on Jerome, who was staring over Jeremy’s shoulder in shock. “Better off without him? He’s the reason you’re standing here. And as for me, I don’t appreciate the tone you’ve been using. Or what you’ve been saying about my mother or my boyfriend or me.” 

 

Jeremy darted close and quickly jabbed Jerome’s solar plexus, causing him to double over. Then Jeremy raised his knee, smashing Jerome’s face into his knee. With a smooth motion, Jeremy leaped onto Jerome’s back and shoved him to the ground. With a swift kick to the back of his head (not enough to knock him out, but it would hurt like a bitch), Jeremy flipped off of Jerome and landed a couple of feet away.

 

The group of Ares kids that Jerome gathered stared at him with wide eyes for a second as Jerome groaned and sat up. "The only reason you care for him being here is because he deals with your shit, but everyone else would be better off without him. The gods wouldn't have had to worry about some war and they could've figured shit out themselves to fix this mess." As he said that, the Ares kids moved in while, in the corners of his vision, Jeremy saw Michael now holding back both Christine  _ and _ Jake.

 

Jeremy didn’t really focus on them right now, still hyper focused on Jerome and the enemies starting to surround him.

 

“Without him, Sammy still would have happened. Michael is the reason there  _ wasn’t _ a war.” Jeremy felt the roots of the trees begin to shift closer, sharpening as they came. Perfect spears.

 

“You think you  _ children _ scare me? I’ve fought monsters every day for two weeks straight. I killed Medusa. I’ve fought  _ gods _ and came out on top. You are nothing compared to the fires I’ve suffered through.” The roots were ready to strike, but then Jeremy remembered. These were just other kids, not threats. Bullies, but not deserving a spear through the chest. He held back, willing the roots to dull their ends. “Stand down now and we can all just leave. I won’t hold this against you,” he tried. He wouldn’t be a monster. He wouldn’t hurt them if he could avoid it.

 

"After what you've tried, after that whole monologue and speech you gave? While you're acting all high-and-mighty again? Hell no," Jerome said, standing up again as he glared daggers at Jeremy. "You need to get knocked down a few pegs with that unrealistic ego you've gotten."

 

Jeremy simply raised a single hand. “I’d like to see you try.” With that, he closed his fist and the roots shot out of the ground, twisting and tangling themselves around the Ares kids who surrounded him. Then, with an almighty heave, they were all hoisted into the air, hung by their ankles. “I warn you again. Yield.” The roots squeezed a little, but not enough to hurt them, just to scare them.

 

And scared they were. Jerome, with wide, bulging eyes, let out a yelp. "Fine, fucking let us go! We'll leave you alone!" he almost yelled out as he struggled and tried to get free of the roots, along with the rest of the surprised but obviously frightened Ares campers.

 

With a flick of his wrist. Jeremy tossed them away, the roots releasing them and sending them in a sprawling heap. “You leave us alone or I will not hold back so much next time.” Jeremy scowled, watching them scramble to their feet and most of them dash off. Jerome needed a little help standing.

 

They were off in a flash though, and in the next second, Michael, Jake, and Christine were there, all with varying levels of panic but all with the same concern. "Hey, how are you feeling?" Michael asked him, voice soft and soothing as he stood in front of him.

 

“Angry but okay. I’m just glad I didn’t actually hurt them like I sorta wanted to.” Jeremy sighed, trying to will the adrenaline out of him. It wasn’t working, he was still feeling his fight or flight reaction firmly on and firmly stuck on fight.

 

"Well you didn't, and that's what matters." Michael glanced around for a second or two before focusing back in on Jeremy. "You did good." He gave Jeremy a reassuring smile then, trying to comfort and help relax him in the moment.

 

“Thanks Mikey.” Jeremy grinned weakly, finally feeling his guard start to fall. It was over, the threat had left. Jeremy could relax now, right?

 

Of course not. Just as he let it fall, he felt a sword slash him on the back. As he was hit, he heard Christine scream out in anger, yelling at one of her siblings. "Lillian, what the fu-"

 

The demon jacket blocked most of the hit (he rarely took it off still) but it still fucking  _ hurt _ . Shit, how did he miss her? He had to focus more, get better perception. He needed more  _ clarity _ .

 

Automatically, Jeremy reached out for a root which was still exposed, feeling it turn green under his fingers and begin to twist around his arm. He slipped off the demon jacket (if he didn’t get hit he wouldn’t need armor) and toed off his shoes as even more roots twisted around him. His socks slipped off of his feet as his vision swam into a world made up of pressure, chemicals, and vibrations.

 

He calmly walked over to Lillian (according to Christine) who was cowering. With one hand, he lifted her up by her shirt and tossed her over to the wall, pausing to decide if she was actually worth his time. No, he needed to deal with the root of the problem: Jerome. Once he was gone properly, then the other Ares kids would step down.

 

Before he could actually move to go after Jerome, he felt pressure around him, covering him and his roots. For a second, he wondered who was seriously going to try to stop him and try to waste his time, but then he saw it was Michael the next. He was clinging onto him then, around him and his vines. "Jeremy,  _ no _ , this isn't how we're going to solve this. Listen to me, yeah? It's me, Michael."

 

Jeremy  _ hated  _ the pressure, he hated it. It was too constricting, too much, but he wasn’t exactly going to throw Michael off, even if he was causing a sensation almost painfully present. So instead he tried to worm his way out of Michael’s grip, prying his arms away as gently as he could and shot him a weak glare. He almost told Michael to let go, but then he decided he didn’t need to, his actions said that well enough.

 

"No, I'm not going. You need to calm down and detach yourself from the plants. You're going full Poison-Ivy this time, more than what you did before in the labyrinth." Michael kept on the pressure then, even if it was just shifting to his arms as he moved back a step. "You need to listen to me."

 

But Jeremy _ needed _ the plants to make sure he didn’t get snuck up on again! He would have gotten seriously hurt if it wasn’t for his demon jacket. And-... Jeremy could taste the fear rolling off his friends, fear and concern. Michael was the exception, he wasn’t scared, but he  _ was _ worried. It wasn’t about trying to deprive Jeremy of a sense, it was about trying to keep him safe. 

 

For whatever reason, they were scared for him (or of him, it wasn’t clear. Please don’t be of him). The plants had to go. He sagged in Michael’s hold and slowly let the plants wither away again, ready for the pain that accompanied with it. And when they were all gone and the exhaustion hit him, as well as the blindness, as he started shaking from his natural fear of being helpless again, Michael slowly guided him to the ground.

 

As he was brought down to the ground, into Michael's warm embrace, he heard Michael humming softly. "It's OK, you're going to be fine," Michael reassured him between the kisses he felt being placed against his head. "I got you, I'm not going to let anything happen to you. You're safe, you're fine."

 

He tried to speak, and when nothing came out, another burst of panic hit him. No, wait, this was normal; he had just integrated himself too closely to the plants and plants couldn’t talk. So instead, Jeremy just signed Michael’s name (or at least attempted to) and buried himself close, hiding his face against Michael’s hoodie. The fact that he usually  _ wouldn’t  _ be able to see while doing this helped a lot.

 

"It's me, I'm here," Michael told him as he felt a hand wrap around his waist, keeping him close as the other gently ran against the nape of his neck. "You just got too close with the plants, but you'll be able to talk and see soon. You're going to get better, just stay close to me and listen, yeah? I'm going to hum, and when you want to try to speak, go for it. Otherwise, just stay here, know you're safe, and that nothing's going to get you while I'm here."

 

Part of Jeremy’s brain tried to tell him that the hand on his waist wasn’t Michael’s, that  _ someone else _ was touching him, but being surrounded by Michael in every other way possible dispelled that thought quickly. He was safe, Michael would keep him safe. And his friends would stop any other surprise attacks. 

 

Jeremy jolted when he felt someone slipping his socks on, but relaxed when he heard the voice of Jake. “It’s okay, Mister Boss Man. Just me, I’m just helping you get dressed again. Nothing to worry about.” Hearing Jake helped relax him further. Jake would look out for him too, he had been doing that for months. Jeremy could trust Jake.

 

Once his socks were on and Jake had laced up Jeremy’s sneakers as well, Jeremy felt something shift. “Thanks,” he croaked, shooting a small smile in the direction of his feet in hopes that Jake would catch it.

 

"Of course, Mister Boss Man. I'm staying here and I'm going to make sure nothing else happens while you recover. Christine left to go tell Chiron what happened and to get her sibling out of here, so it's just us three and Hades the dog. He's watching from close by, but he's keeping a distance right now. I think he knows that you can't see him," Jake explained to him as his voice moved a little further away.

 

"Let me know what you want to do. You can spell it out on my hand in ASL if you need to, I'll pull the hand on your neck back so you can sign into my palm," Michael offered him before he felt a gentle kiss placed against the top of his head.

 

Jeremy instantly started signing against his hand. ‘Hades.’ Having the dog there would really help ground him even more. Hades was another level of safe. Hades would look after him, just like Michael and Jake.

 

"OK." He felt Michael shift a little, probably turning to face the dog. "Hades, you can come here, just be slow and careful." He heard the sound of paws walking over until they were right near him. "OK, do you want him to lie against you or to hold onto him? I'll move him and direct him however you want him to be."

 

“I wanna hold him,” Jeremy rasped. He knew he could sign, but having his voice back made him want to use it. “Help me sit up? Please?”

 

"Of course. I'm going to help you right now," Michael told him, and true to his word, Michael helped Jeremy to sit up, though he was leaning back against Michael's chest, settled into his lap from what he could tell. "OK, Hades is going to climb into your lap now. C'mon Hades, you can hop up now." After a second, Jeremy felt Hades sitting in his lap, his head resting against Jeremy's shoulder as the dog nuzzled his face close and against his neck.

 

Jeremy wrapped his arm around Hades and nuzzled into his neck. “Hey there, good boy. Thank you for waiting.” He leant back, giggling a little when Hades licked his chin. “Oh, this is so much easier with Hades here.” He sighed, leaning against Michael. Not having vision was less terrifying and more of an annoyance this time around thanks to everyone supporting him and the fact they were back at  _ Camp _ .

 

"Yeah, he's making adjusting back and dealing with anything a lot easier," Michael agreed as he felt Michael's arms carefully wrapping around his shoulders and chest, holding him close. "And hey, you're talking! You're one step closer. Woo!"

 

“Yeah, now you won’t be able to get me to shut up. Hope you appreciated the silence while it lasted! It’s not happening again.” Jeremy’s voice was still a little croaky, but it was gaining strength. “Also, sorry for slipping and going all Poison Ivy again. I guess I just freaked out.”

 

"Oh no, I have to constantly listen to my best friend, woe is me! And I'm just glad I got you out of it, really. We'll just help each other learn to control our emotions. We still need to readjust and everything. Maybe we can add this to your list when you're able to?" Michael offered. "Also, fuck Jerome. He doesn't know what he's saying. You and your mom are both lovely and none of what he said is true."

 

“I know he’s full of shit. But that girl attacking me from behind, that was just dirty,” he grumbled. “Wait, she’s not hurt is she?” Jeremy might not like her but he still didn’t want to hurt anybody properly. He wasn’t entirely sure what he did to her (tossed her, sure, but with that much strength?).

 

"She was able to walk out with her arm over Christine's shoulder, she'll be fine physically. Her pride and ego, though, are questionable." Jeremy felt a lingering kiss pressed to his temple then. "You're fine, hun."

 

Jeremy relaxed. He hadn’t seriously hurt anyone (besides possibly breaking Jerome’s nose, but he had that coming). “What’s it like when I do that? I mean, I’ve told you what it’s like for me, but what’s it like to see me like that? How do I look?” His gut told him that it must look weird, but weird how?

 

"Well, you get covered in vines and stuff. For the most part, you look the same. Your eyes are really the only big change, I didn't notice them last time. They were... Well, they remind me of chlorophyll, I guess? All shades of green, ranging from light to dark, but each part distinct from one another in the shades."

 

Jeremy shivered. “That sounds fucking freaky.” So fucking weird. Jeremy blinked (they were open, just blind). “Are they still green now or are they white and blind or normal or what?”

 

"As soon as you disconnected from the plants, they went back to normal, they're just sort of unfocused I guess? Like, sorta dazed and stuff too, a little green haze, but once you're able to see, you're all back to normal," Michael explained. "They're freaky at first, and they look cool for a minute. Really, whatever you wanna do, as long as it's safe, I'm cool with, but I love your eyes when they aren't all Poison-Ivy-ed and stuff." Another kiss was pressed to his temple.

 

Jeremy hummed, leaning into the kiss while he kept stroking Hades. “They’re not to bad,” Jeremy conceded after a second. He still thought Michael’s were much nicer, and Jake’s eyes were really nice too. Maybe Jeremy just liked dark colored eyes.

 

Another harsh blink and Jeremy found there was the tiniest hint of light he could make out, just a vague sense of light and dark. “Oh, I think it’s coming back. I can almost make out this beautiful doggie face in front of me.” Jeremy leant forward and pressed a kiss to the top of Hades’ head, who licked his chin in return.

 

“And really, the best thing to see is that beautiful doggie face. So handsome too, and very aesthetically pleasing,”  Michael cooed out from behind him, and he heard a pleased growl escape Hades’ lips. That only ever happened if he was being scratched in his favorite spot. It made sense since he felt one less arm around him.

 

A moment later and Jeremy could make out a very fuzzy, and very pleased, looking Hades and almost properly see Michael’s arm. “Yup. Beautiful doggo. So handsome, just like his great grandpa,” Jeremy agreed, tickling Hades under his chin before letting his hands resume stroking properly. 

 

He cast his hazy gaze upwards and tried to focus on whatever else was around him. The first thing he spotted was Jake, siting just next to Michael and watching carefully but fondly. “Hey Jakey-Dad. Nice to sorta see you.” He grinned, still blinking harshly occasionally as he tried to force his eyes to focus more. At least he was still wearing his glasses.

 

“Hey Maestro, don’t overwork yourself,” Jake said with a soft smile. As he blinked though, Jake’s frame wasn’t as hazy and he cleared up a bit more. More details on what he was wearing and his facial features cleared up. “You’ll give yourself a headache if you do.”

 

“You can try to give him advice, but the world may never know if Jeremy will actually follow it or not,” Michael teased from behind him.

 

“Hey!” Jeremy protested. “I listen... sometimes. I haven’t been taking hits for you anymore, have I? I’ve been waiting to intervene until I’m needed.” He pouted, turning his head to gaze up at Michael just as vague colors started to resolve themselves. It was true, Jeremy had let Michael spar and deal with the (few and far between) bullies himself without throwing himself in the way. Instead, he had just watched and offered back up when Michael actually needed him, letting Michael be strong by himself as well.

 

“You have, and I’m very proud of you,” Michael hummed out before Jeremy got a kiss on the cheek. “You’re still very much on top of everything and let me be independent and take care of myself for the most part. Very big character development moment I’d say.”

 

“I try.” Jeremy grinned, connecting their lips (which he could now see!) for a quick kiss. Then he pressed another kiss to Michael’s cheek, right in the middle of his still slightly sensitive burn.

 

“Wow,” he murmured dazedly. “What a sight to get my vision back with.” His eyes were almost entirely clear now, he could make out everything except for some small details.

 

He could see the blush on Michael’s cheeks when he said that. His boyfriend glanced away as he playfully huffed. “You really are showing your sappiness, and I’m really glad you’re good with showing it ‘cause I love moments when you’re like this. Not you recovering and having to go through bad shit, I mean, but you being sappy and sweet, and I-“

 

“I get it,” Jeremy interrupted, kissing Michael’s cheek. “You like it when I’m acting like it did when I was struck with the arrow.” He pulled out the arrowhead from under his shirt, where it rested connected to a thin chain around his neck. “When I was, how did he describe it, madly in love with you?” Jeremy’s grin was teasing but his eyes (now fully focused) were soft and honest. He liked being sappy too, if he were honest. And he was past the point of being embarrassed by it too, he had gone through too much with Michael and Jake and Rich to have any sort of embarrassment attached to affection anymore.

 

Michael’s eyes widened as he took in the now-necklace Jeremy wore, looking back up at him after with a smile full of love and affection. “You’re a huge sentimental sap, as well as a little shit,” he told Jeremy before pressing a lingering kiss to his lips, mindful of Hades as he rested in Jeremy’s lap. Michael pulled away after a minute, grinning as he reached a hand up and rubbed at Jeremy’s neck. “Don’t want to make you hurt your neck from craning back though. I love you, but I don’t wanna hurt you by accident.”

 

“I love you too,” Jeremy cooed, leaning into the touch. “Think I’m gonna not do sparring today. Can we just cancel it and go do something inside?” He kept his eyes open even as he relaxed into Michael’s touch. He wasn’t ready to willingly give up his sight, even for comfort purposes.

 

“Of course. Jake wouldn’t mind, right?”

 

“Not at all, I was gonna honestly tell you to get some bedrest at the very least after all of that,” Jake affirmed. 

 

“See, medic approved.” Michael pressed a soft kiss to his cheek then. “You get to choose what you wanna do though.”

 

Jeremy thought for a second. “You managed to sort out the Switch your moms sent you, right? All set up with the TV Dustin smuggled into Cabin Nine? Could we play some Smash or Mario Kart?”

 

“Of course we can, just know that I won’t go easy on you just because you’re sentenced to bedrest,” Michael informed him before pressing a (on purpose) wet kiss to his cheek.

 

“Even if I am, I can still kick your ass!” Jeremy declared, grinning. “You might hold our record at Smash but you can’t beat me at Mario Kart.” Jeremy looked over at Jake. “You and Rich should come too. We can actually game together _ properly _ while not influenced by narcotic sugar flowers.” Jake grinned and nodded, helping them all stand up.

 

“Hell yeah. Let’s go, Mister Boss Man.”

  
  
  


They found Rich on the way back to Cabin Nine. He was hanging with Chloe, and it was her who made the executive decision that it was a guy’s night. When they started asking where they’d stay, Chloe just shrugged before hurrying off. 

 

Regardless, the boys all enjoyed getting comfortable on the beds they still had pushed together, alternating between Smash, Mario Kart, and eventually adding Super Mario Party into the mix. Jeremy kept trying to mess with Michael after Michael unfairly ‘stretched’ and made him lose at a minigame, Rich was hollering and hooting, and Jake was calmly playing along while the animals rested at the foot of the beds. With the contraband snacks and drinks they had from Michael’s supply he was slowly rebuilding, things were finally seeming to turn around.

 

“God fucking damnit! Michael Oliver Mell, you fucking cheat!” Jeremy cried after Michael had purposefully distracted him  _ again _ during a mini game.

 

“You said god! Yes! I corrupted your perfect streak!” Michael crowed, causing Rich and Jake to burst out laughing and Jeremy to pout.

 

“Doesn’t mean anything,” he grumbled, feeling more relaxed and _ normal _ than he had since  _ before  _ he came to camp.

 

“It means _ everything _ , Jeremiah Heere,” Michael jested back, reaching over and poking his chest while Rich gasped. 

 

“Wait... Are you fucking kidding me, Mell?” Rich only continued with a toothy grin when Michael shot him a look of confusion. “Your initials? Did your mom do that on purpose?”

 

“I don’t know, she refuses to tell me to this day, but I wear my MOM title with pride, Richard,” Michael said with a playful pout before reaching over for some salt and vinegar chips, finding the bag almost empty. “Aw damn.”

 

“Ah, it’s cool, have some of mine,” Jake offered, pouring a good portion of the chips he piled into a bowl, like the civilized demigod he was, into Michael’s hand. 

 

“Wh- Jake, I can just have something else, ignore my complaining.”

 

Jeremy frowned, finally noticing something. Jake had barely taken any of the snacks, and he kept finding reasons to give his away when he  _ did _ take them.

 

“Jake, you feeling alright dude? Did you want something different or something, cause I made sure to load up on almost  _ everything  _ possible before Camp got settled,” Jeremy offered, reaching for the snack box under Michael’s bed.

 

“No no, I’m fine, don’t worry,” Jake reassured Jeremy, waving his hands in front of himself with a smile. “Really, it’s OK.”

 

Still, he grabbed the snack box as Michael seemed to look Jake over. “You haven’t really been eating though... Not besides meals, and even then,” he pointed out as he purposefully put the chips back into Jake’s bowl, even if he squirmed a little at their words.

 

Rich suddenly had a sort of manic look in his eyes. “I fucking  _ knew _ I couldn’t be the only one who noticed that! Thank fuck.” Rich grabbed Jake’s shoulder and squeezed. “You’re gonna spill babe. What’s going on in that head of yours?” His words were demanding but his tone was gentle. Jeremy and Michael both nodded, and Jeremy paused and muted the game so they could all focus properly on Jake.

 

Jake pointedly looked away as he was confronted by everyone, even if they were all being kind and gentle. “I... it’s nothing, really, you guys are making a big deal of it. I’m eating enough, but you guys need more than me.”

 

“No we don’t,” Jeremy disagreed instantly. “We  _ all _ need to keep up our energy, especially since we’re all still healing physically and mentally from what we went through...” Something clicked. Memories hitting him of mealtimes during the quest, how Jake always seemed to be finished so quickly or would claim to have eaten on the way there (thank you self-inflicted memory wave). “Jake, did you give us your food because you were worried?” Jeremy asked quietly.

 

Still refusing to look at any of them, Jake just crossed his arms over his chest. "You kept getting hungry 'cause you'd always fight the most, and Maestro, you needed it to deal with your constant anxiety and everything since you didn't have Hades... Plus, I'm fine, I'm not getting hungry and I'm used to it." He just shrugged.

 

Rich curled himself over Jake’s shoulder, hugging him gently and Jeremy sighed in frustration and worry. “Jake, that’s not healthy. Yeah, I got hungry a lot and yeah, Michael had his own troubles, but that doesn’t mean you should be putting  _ yourself _ at risk to rectify that, especially without talking to us. Isn’t that _ exactly  _ what you and Mikey kept telling me off about?”

 

Jake slumped a little at that, tears seeming to well up in the corners of his eyes. "I didn't want you guys to get hurt or get worse 'cause you weren't eating enough though... I gotta take care of you guys, you're my family..."

 

Jeremy plastered himself to Jake’s other side and Michael scooted to be directly in front of him. “That means you’re our family too, Jake. What if you had gotten sick? Or collapsed from not eating enough? How do you think we would have felt?” Michael asked softly, uncrossing Jake’s arms and holding his hands.

 

“Just because that didn’t happen doesn’t mean it wasn’t a possibility,” Rich added as soon as Jake opened his mouth to argue. Jake shut his mouth.

 

“You told me off for not taking care of myself properly when you and Michael got sick, Jake. Why are you any different? You’re our  _ brother _ , dude, you need to look after yourself too.” Jeremy kissed Jake’s temple before resting his head on Jake’s shoulder. Jake was a very tactile guy, and he really loved affection, so Jeremy knew that none of this was out of line.

 

"We all know you had good intentions with this, Jake, but you need to talk about anything going on in your head. You need to recover too, and it comes in all shapes and sizes," Michael told Jake, even as the tears that were welling up in the corners of his eyes started to fall. He reached up with a free hand, wiping Jake's tears away ever so carefully. "And you're like a brother to Jeremy and I, not Rich. That'd be pretty weird."

 

Jake shook his head then, letting out a heavy sigh. "I... Sorry for letting you guys down and being a huge hypocrite…”

 

“You didn’t let us down,” Jeremy immediately reassured him. “That’s like saying I let you down for having  _ my _ issues. Or that Michael or Rich let us down for having issues. We  _ all  _ have issues. You made a mistake and nothing too bad has come from it, now you know to not do it again and we can work on fixing the fallout.”

 

Jake just nodded along to that, sniffling a little. Michael was still carefully wiping at his eyes. "I... thanks," he muttered out, voice small now.

 

“Thank us by eating properly again. We just want you healthy and happy, dude,” Michael offered, picking up the bowl and handing it back to Jake. Jake took it hesitantly but he nodded. Jeremy gave him a squeeze and Rich pressed a few kisses to Jake’s cheek.

 

Jeremy noticed, as Jake leaned into Rich's kisses, that Michael was looking around the group on the bed, excluding the animals that were napping. "Well, I think since we got this started and the mood's sort of already set, maybe we could try talking? I mean, Jake, I know it hurt, but don't you feel a bit better after all of this?" Jake hesitated again, but he nodded after he personally scrubbed his eyes. "Plus, this is a safe space. I mean, if you guys are comfortable with talking, but I just thought it might be a good idea so we all don't bottle stuff up, y'know?"

 

Jeremy shifted a little uncomfortably, but he eventually nodded. He had a _ lot _ of issues, to point that he felt weird talking about them because of the sheer number that had amassed during the quest. Still, Michael was right. They needed to talk it out, and who better than with the people who were there and understood best?

 

Rich looked away from the group with a sigh, still staying close to Jake. “I’m so fucking sorry for everything I did,” he muttered. “I know you guys keep saying it wasn’t my fault, but I remember every second of it and I remember thinking it was right so it feels like it was.”

 

"You were being manipulated, Rich, both magically and mentally," Michael reminded Rich as he scooted a little closer to him. "You know what you did was wrong and have apologized already as well, and we've all accepted your apology and you." 

 

Jake nodded as he reached a hand up, gently squeezing Rich's arm. "You were stuck in an unhealthy situation for over two years, Rich. The fact that you were able to recognize it and get out with help is  _ amazing _ ."

 

“For sure! _ And _ you helped us go against him as soon as you were free! That takes a lot of bravery and strength to do,” Jeremy added, reaching over to rub his back.

 

Rich looked a little overwhelmed but he just hung his head. “Even with all that I don’t feel like I deserve any of you. I did so much shit, and I actually physically fought you guys,  _ hurt _ you, because of my messed up brain. And sometimes I wake up and it’s like I’m back under and I’m terrified that I might do something like that again,” he confessed, tears forming in his eyes.

 

"You  _ did  _ do things you regret, but you regret them. You're ready to go and try to make changes. If you ever feel down, you let us know Rich," Michael told him as he reached out, rubbing along his shoulder once Rich gave him nonverbal confirmation. "We can set up systems to help you, but only if you tell us what you're thinking. You may not think you deserve any of us, but you do. Let us help you. You trust us, don't you?" Rich didn't hesitate when he nodded. "Then trust us trusting you."

 

Rich scrubbed at his eyes as he rapidly nodded. He was shaking slightly but he leant against Jake, which seemed to help a lot. Jeremy kept lightly rubbing his back, smiling softly. Rich would get better. They all would, Jeremy was sure of it.

 

Just when he thought Michael might move on, he felt Michael's caring but concerned gaze land on him.  _ Shit _ . "What about you, Remy?"

 

“W-What about me?” Jeremy asked with an awkward laugh. Shit, he was hoping to avoid this.

 

“Time to get talking about your problems, Mister Boss Man. We all know you took the most hits out of all of us, and a good number of them were mental,” Jake pointed out, squeezing Jeremy’s shoulder. Jeremy hung his head and sighed.

 

“It’s just… there’s a lot of them. Where do I even begin?”

 

"Well, we don't need to cover them all. Do something general, something that affects you the worst or something that'll help you with other issues later," Michael suggested, scooting to turn and face him, gently taking Jeremy's hands in his own. "We're all here for you, Remy."

 

Jeremy shivered. “The biggest ones are being alone for more than a few minutes and being helpless. The whole self deprecating thing is getting better with time.” How to describe these properly?

 

“When I’m alone, I start questioning everything because I can’t tell if my memories are all there or not. The notebook helps so fucking much, because I couldn’t be alone at  _ all _ to start with, but I still just... it’s so fucking scary. Forgetting feels like I’m dying, because I’m losing who I am, and that’s what it feels like when I’m alone.” 

 

Jeremy felt a tight coil of nausea in his stomach. He might have already admitted this, but it was still hard to talk about. And yeah, he was learning to trigger memory waves, but even then they weren’t infallible. They just made it easier to find gaps, but they came with no guarantee.

 

“How did this even come about?” Rich asked softly, looking between Jake and Michael. Oh yeah, he hadn’t been with them for the Lethe incident, and Jeremy hasn’t exactly talked much about it since then unless he  _ had _ to.

 

"That asshole Damien tried splashing me with his bottle of water from the Lethe River, and Jeremy got in the way. We managed to keep him from losing his memories, but... you can see the effects of it," Michael explained as he ran his thumbs along Jeremy's knuckles. 

 

"Don't even blame yourself though, Rich," Jake said, and Rich shut his mouth right away. 

 

"Well, you know what we're gonna try to do?" Jeremy looked up at Michael then with furrowed brows. "We're gonna get you your own service animal. I'd say takes Hades, but I sorta need him, even if it's sort of _ our _ service animal. We're around each other most of the time, but I can't be attached to you all the time, but a service animal can."

 

Jeremy hesitated. “But it won’t have any memories attached... That’s what keeps me calm.”

 

“You can make new memories with them though,” Jake pointed out. “They’ll be to help you in the long run, so you’ll have time to make memories with them before anything else.”

 

That... made sense. Jeremy didn’t need to be left alone with just the animal to start with, they could work up to it. Recovery didn’t need to me immediate after all. He nodded after thinking about it for a second. “I like the sound of that actually. I think that would help a lot.”

 

"We can go see if we can do research into getting one. I can send mail to my moms and ask them to look into getting you one," Michael offered. "I know you've always wanted a ferret, and I know there are some ferrets that can be trained to become service animals."

 

Jeremy smiled at that. He liked ferrets, they were long and fuzzy and could sit over his shoulder. Which would actually be perfect, because then he would just have a constant point of contact so even if he got lost in his own head and couldn’t see or he just wasn’t processing properly, he would still be able to feel them easily.

 

“Awesome, new animal buddy!” Rich cheered, obviously trying to stop Jeremy from falling too deep into his own head right now. This was exactly why an animal would be really good for him.

 

"Exactly. I'll write something to my moms tomorrow and get it mailed off as soon as possible, or I might even Iris message them," Michael decided with a smile before bringing Jeremy's hands up to his lips, pressing kisses to the back of them. "You gotta start thinking of names for them."

 

Jeremy nodded, smiling.

 

“You said something about being helpless, didn’t you Mister Boss Man?” Oh yeah, that. The way Jake said it was less of a question and more of a statement of fact. Jeremy needed to cover that too.

 

“I was aware during those last few days. It was like there was a disconnect between a lot of things, but I knew exactly what was going on the whole time,” Jeremy muttered, his mood dropping considerably again. “It was like, I knew I was being manipulated and that I have been Charmspoken, but I couldn’t break it no matter how hard I tried. And my emotions were disconnected too, so I couldn’t feel the loneliness properly, or how worried I knew I was for Michael or even the revulsion at Sammy kissing me. It was like the thoughts existed and no emotion would make it through. And I can still feel it all; I wake up and it’s like I’m stuck in those days again. I know something is wrong but I’m just made to be... this blank, happy doll. And I feel so fucking helpless when it happens because I can’t even feel the emotion enough to be able to bring it up and ask for help.”

 

"Well, we can start to try to identify signs of that. I think Hades has started picking up on when that happens," Michael explained. "Having a service animal will definitely help with that since it's a kind of disassociation. I know I've brought you out of it a few times, but having an animal always with you and able to help or get others to come and help will definitely benefit you." A few more kisses were pressed against his knuckles before Michael gently squeezed Jeremy's hands. "I can say that I've disassociated before, but not like how you have, but I can at least identify it and help you out. So... yeah, we'll help."

 

Jeremy nodded but still hung his head. “When it happens, it like I can still hear him. Telling me what to do, how to be _ better _ . And like, since I was still aware and mostly myself besides being given instructions, if I tried to do anything that I liked or would comfort me, like shoving my hands in my pockets, I would get told off and made to do push-ups or something. Or he’d just smack me around a little. So when it happens I also feel like I might be punished for being myself...” he confessed quietly. He hadn’t told _ anyone _ that part yet, not even Michael. He was too ashamed, especially since it only lasted a few days and not literal _ years  _ like Rich had to endure. “He never tried to keep up the act with me around me, since I already knew what he was, so I got the brunt of most of his frustrations.”

 

"Well... we can talk and try to figure this out too," Michael offered. "I know Jenna told us she's working to become a therapist, and even if it'll be a few more years until she's totally certified, she would love to help you, Jeremy. She'd know better ways to deal with some of these things than any of us would. I think positive reinforcements would be something good to start with though, so you replace the bad with something good."

 

Jeremy nodded weakly. Once again, that made sense. Jeremy squeezed Michael’s hand and shot him a small, shaky smile. “Okay, now it’s your turn, Mikey.” If they were doing this,  _ everyone _ had to have a go.

 

After giving out all of that help and advice, Michael shied away a little as he started to fiddle with his bracelets (since Jeremy was currently wearing his hoodie). "I-uh..."

 

Jeremy scooted so he was next to Michael, leaning on his shoulder. Now he and Michael were facing Rich and Jake, sort of mirroring each other. “Mikey, c’mon. We  _ all _ have issues which we need to work on. That means you too,” Jeremy murmured, snuggling closer. 

 

“Yeah, dude. We want to help you too.” Rich nodded and Jake made a noise of agreement.

 

Michael seemed to hesitate as he kept fiddling. "I..." He let out a heavy sigh before leaning a bit against Jeremy (which was a comforting weight). "I'm freaked out a bit by my own fire. After what happened, I... What if something happens and I can't control it? What if I burn myself or someone else? None of you guys really saw what happened when he used my dad's powers and my own against me. I... I'm scared of that, and of being alone again." He moved from messing with his bracelets to picking at his fingernail beds. "I'm scared that I'm gonna wake up again and be out in the woods, and it'll only be me, Sbarro, and the nymphs and dryads." He hesitated. "I almost walked out, right into a patrol by the woods, because I just couldn't handle it after everything that happened. Sbarro stopped me, but..."

 

Jeremy felt his heart break at the actual admission of that fact (he had seen in the diary and managed to decipher about him almost leaving the woods past the scribbles). He hated that he had to force Michael to that point, willingly or not.

 

“We’ll make sure you’re never alone, then.” Rich nodded, looking resolute. “I’m really sorry you got to that point, but until we can figure out how to help you with it properly, we’ll just stay close. Like how we will with Jeremy.”

 

“Jenna will have some idea of how to help reassure you that it won’t happen again, I’m sure. If you want, one of us can talk to her for you, see if she has any ideas?” Jake offered. Jeremy felt a rush of gratitude to his friends. He wasn’t sure how to help with that one himself, but he had an idea for the fire. He’d let Michael respond to the others before he tried it.

 

Michael looked up at them, smiling weakly before nodding. "I... yeah, for sure, that'd be great. Hades helps, but sometimes he just doesn't help 'cause him being with me is a lot like it just being Sbarro and I," he admitted. 

 

Jake nodded then, and when he got up, Rich came with him. Rich glanced at Jeremy, seemingly understanding that he had an idea. Well, that and he mouthed to Jeremy something along those lines and that he trusted Jeremy to help. Sbarro's head lifted then, the baby hippogriff (who was a lot bigger than he had been weeks ago) lifting his head up before hopping off the bed and following the couple out of the cabin.

 

“Mikey, I’ve got something I want to try, but I’m gonna need you to trust me, okay?” Jeremy scooted to be facing Michael. “It’ll seem scary but I promise, it’ll all be fine.” Jeremy had no doubt that it would be. He knew that Michael’s fire would never hurt him, it was just a fact. The sky was blue. Cress seeds are important. Hades is an underrated god. Michael’s fire would never hurt Jeremy. Ever.

 

There was no hesitation when Michael responded. "I trust you, Remy. Just tell me what I gotta do." Hades seemed to be waking up then, lifting his head up before shaking it out and then stretching himself out.

 

Jeremy took one of Michael’s hands. “On the end of your finger, light a small fire. Just a candle flame, nothing big or dangerous or anything. Just a small flame like you’re gonna light a blunt,” he instructed, holding Michael’s bigger hand in both of his smaller ones, one to keep it in place and the other to keep only his index finger extended.

 

Even if there was worry and concern in Michael's eyes as his eyes darted from where Jeremy held his hand and his finger tip, he did it. Michael was tense as it formed and even as it stayed lit on the end of his finger, and he seemed unable to look away as he chewed on his lower lip.

 

“Nothing bad is happening, right? Does it hurt?” Jeremy asked softly. Michael shook his head, but didn’t look away. Without warning, Jeremy closed his hand over Michael’s finger and the fire went out naturally, as it always did if Jeremy went to touch. Michael let out a scared noise, which died as soon as he realized the fire was out and Jeremy was unharmed. “You are in control of your flames, Michael. The fact that it still can’t hurt me is proof of that.”

 

Michael shook his head at that, looking up at Jeremy with tears forming in the corners of his eyes. "No, that was small, you wouldn't have felt that hurt you. The only reason that went well it because of how tiny it was. If it was bigger a-and hotter, it wouldn't have turned out that way."

 

“Prove it then, make a bigger one,” Jeremy challenged. “I know that no matter what, your fire will never hurt me. You just need to believe it too and we’re golden. Because if you’re fire can’t hurt me then you’re in control.”

 

Again, he shook his head, more tears welling up. "I-I don't want to hurt you if it doesn't turn out like that. What if I'm not in control, Jeremy? What if I hurt you? Even doing that much just scared me, I-I don't-"

 

“You said you trust me. Then trust me to know what I’m doing.” It was a dirty move, but Jeremy had never shied away from playing dirty before if it was important.

 

"I..." Michael shut his mouth then, and he took a few deep, shuddering breaths. Hades scooted his way over, resting his head on Michael's thigh, and that seemed to help. "OK, you're right, I do trust you." With that, even if Michael had a few tears rolling down his cheeks, a bigger flame appeared at the end of Michael's finger.

 

Once again, Jeremy touched it and it went out, no problem, no pain. “Make a bigger one on your palm,” Jeremy instructed, watching Michael carefully. Michael seemed to be caught somewhere between terrified and in awe. Seemingly too caught up in Jeremy’s display of trust, Michael lit his palm up, flinching a little at the sight as he realised what he had actually done.

 

Without any hesitation, Jeremy took his finger and started tracing out patterns on Michael’s palm. The flames died around where he touched and licked harmlessly at his hand where he wasn’t touching directly. They were hot, as always, but not dangerously hot, or even uncomfortably so. Just... hot. “You  _ are _ in control, Michael.”

 

Even from where he made contact on his palm with his finger, Jeremy could feel Michael shake. Hades was moving into Michael's lap, leaning against him as Michael let out a heavy, wet sigh. "I... I'm in control," he muttered out, staring at his own palm as Jeremy kept moving his finger around. " _ I'm _ in control..."

 

“That’s right, you are,” Jeremy murmured. He took off his glasses, bent down, and kissed Michael’s palm, the flames licking and dancing against his cheeks without ever hurting him. “You are in control. I trust you with your fire completely.” Jeremy kissed Michael’s palm again, once again without any incident. “You can put it out when you’re ready. I think that’s enough for now.”

 

He felt the flames, the hot feeling, vanish slowly. When he looked up, Michael's tears were falling down his face at this point. "H-holy shit, Jeremy... I..."

 

Jeremy reached up and, with a small nod from Michael, cupped his cheeks and started wiping his eyes. “I know I  _ never _ have to be afraid of your flames because you’d never hurt me. You could be sending a jet of flames right at me and I’d know I’d be fine because it’s  _ you _ . You’re in control, Michael. No one else, not even the fire itself.”

 

Michael nodded into Jeremy's hand, essentially nuzzling into his palm. "I... Yeah. It's just gonna take me some time to get used to again, but... I trust you, and you trust me, so I need to learn to trust myself again, I guess."

 

“Exactly.” Jeremy nodded. “But we’ll get there. We  _ both _ will get better with our issues.”

 

"Yeah, we will," Michael agreed before tugging Jeremy back, having him lie down with him as Hades resettled against his chest. "We... we won't be the same as we were before, which isn't necessarily a bad thing, but we can get better, compared to then and with our problems now... right?"

 

“Right,” Jeremy agreed, nuzzling close. “We’ll get better and in all honesty, I’m actually sort of glad we ended up where we are. Yeah, I could do without the issues, but we can recover from them. Be better. But now, we have some other best friends, we have a  _ family _ , and-“ Jeremy leant up and pressed a gentle kiss to Michael’s cheek. “-I get to do that. Without all this, we never would have gotten any of this.”

 

Michael pulled Jeremy a little closer. Jeremy shot him a small, almost sleepy grin. “I love you, Michael. I love you so much and it’s the best thing ever.”

 

He heard Michael let out a laugh, one that was tired yet fond. “I love you too, Jeremy, and I’m so happy I can tell you that.” Jeremy glanced up, watching as Michael shut his eyes and felt him run his hand slowly up and down his arm. 

 

Jeremy knew that what he said was true. Yes, they had more issues, but the good outweighed the bad. As he settled himself closer to Michael, looking up at him and admiring him, he couldn’t help but be glad for what he had and be happy how this all turned out. Honestly, Jeremy wouldn’t have it any other way.


	31. Jeremy -> Michael: Home is Where the Heart is, Which is With You... But Also New Jersey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lovelies!!! We made it!!! A full month of updates and we’ve finally hit home!!! Thank you all so much for coming along with us on this incredible journey and for all your love and support! I mean, over 2100 hits?? Over 150 kudos??? You guys are spoiling us, I swear (Ari deserves it all! Send her your love ;3 )
> 
> This story was my first attempt at writing the Bway cast and I’m honestly so happy with how it came out. And I’m so proud of the story and every step along the way. From watching the boys’ relationships grow and change, to writing the evil interactions with Sammy, to the gods in general (ilysm Hell Dad!!!) and how we dealt with their issues in sort of realistic manner. This was definitely our best story to date.
> 
> Enough from me. Here’s a word from Ari, my favourite person and Player One. After that, enjoy the boys going home :3 <333333  
> ‘This is it, this is the end of these two's story. Alas, I will be back from my own journey tomorrow. I'm saddened that I can't be here when this chapter is posting, but thanks so much to Mara for helping to post while I've been absent.  
> This is just a nice wrap-up Epilogue, going from Jeremy's POV and ending with Michael's. It started with Michael so it must end with Michael.  
> I hope you guys enjoyed this amazing journey with us. This (according to the statistics I literally was watching over while I /was/ here in terms to our other fics) is Mara and I's most popular fic that we've written. We're so glad that you guys supported us all this way. I promise that we have more fics already done and on the way. The next is canon divergence from the Broadway musical (I, Ari, have seen it live) and we have an interesting perspective to take on it that is really painful.  
> As I thank you guys, I must also thank Mara. She has been an amazing partner writing, as always. I adore her so much, and she's been so helpful! I really do hope you guys have treated her well while I've been gone. She's a peach, a doll, a sweetie, etc. Please be sure to give her so much love in the comments. <3333  
> For now, I let you guys read the final piece of this tale. Lots of love, you lovelies!!!’
> 
> EDIT:  
> We have fan-art (???) and it's insane. Thanks so much to Granola for taking the time to do this? It means the world to us and we totally didn't cry. Nope. (Link: https://granola-dot-jpeg.tumblr.com/post/185618672846/jer-michael-from-this-fic-in-bad-lighting )

Five months later, at the start of September, everyone was doing so much better. The whole squad was lounging around in Cabin Nine, relaxing before Jeremy and Michael got to go home for a week. Jeremy had to go and collect his now approved service animal, a ferret he called Puck.

 

Jeremy noted it all down in his red journal, the one he used specifically for future events he was thinking about. Hades was curled up on his lap, Michael was working on a project, and the rest of the group were just lazing around and chatting happily. Jake was munching on some chips (Jeremy was very proud of the improvement).

 

Finally, Jeremy snapped his book shut and started focusing on Hades. He listened into the conversation properly at last.

 

“-the last time no, we all know that those guys you keep mentioning are not demigods,” Rich argued, to which Christine whined.

 

“Seriously? Come on, at least  _ one _ of them is. You can’t tell me that Will Connolly doesn’t remind you of Aphrodite. His jawline could  _ cut _ someone.”

 

“Chrissy, hun, I love you... but no,” Brooke gently chided before placing a kiss to her cheek. Christine deflated then, falling back completely against Brooke. Chloe pretended to fake-gag at the sight.

 

“I dunno guys, she’s got a point about Connolly. And George Salazar  _ does _ give off the right sort of chaotic vibe to be a demigod,” he added with a grin, shooting Christine a playful wink.

 

Michael held out a hand behind him, clicking twice and making a circle with his finger. Jake handed him a number two Phillips head screwdriver without thinking.

 

“It’s still kinda freaky how you know that, Jakey.” Brooke pretended to shiver.

 

“Well I can’t do it. I’ve got Hades on my lap. And Rich has got Sbarro.” Sbarro was currently poking his head through the special window to his stable, enjoying being stroked by Rich while they all chatted. He had grown to almost full size by now, so he had his own little areas added on to the back of the cabin instead.

 

“Still, freaky. Useful, but freaky.” Brooke tried to peer over at where Michael was working on his bed. “What even is he working on? You’ve been hiding him, Jerry!”

 

“Because he wants it to be kept a secret, Brookie,” Jake told her, sticking out his tongue before finishing off the cookie he had. “Respect the man’s wishes.”

 

“I do, but-“

 

“You’ll find out later, but we  _ need _ to talk about the fact that Jeremy agrees with me and that George Salazar could probably totally be a demigod! What if he gets Claimed one day? What if he came to Camp-“

 

“No, Chrissy,” Rich interrupted with a chuckle. “Just both of you… stop it.” Sbarro snorted and let out a whistle.

 

“I feel so betrayed by you both,” Jeremy gasped, looking between them. Hades whined playfully in agreement.

 

“You’re crushing my hopes and dreams of one day meeting George Salazar!”

 

“You could go see a show he’s in and go to the stage door, he’s nice and almost always go to the signings,” Brooke pointed out, to which Christine huffed and crossed her arms. 

 

“Not helping my point, Brookie.” Brooke just shrugged with an innocent smile. Jeremy had to do his best not to smile, knowing Brooke had somehow managed to get tickets by doing an insane amount of chores for Dustin to get front-row seats next month for a musical he was in. 

 

Jenna came in then (she and everyone else in the squad were able to come in and out now as well, thanks Hephaestus), phone away. “Hey, I got the beads early for Jeremy and Michael. Also, did you manage to finish making it?”

 

Michael sat up straight then, practically glowing with pride as he held out... a phone? “Here you go, already synched everything up with your old phone. Indestructible, the battery will never drain, and with a case that changes to whatever you want it to look like. If there are any bugs, let me know. It’s the first time I’ve ever worked with hardware like this.”

 

Jeremy grinned proudly at everyone else’s shocked faces. He bumped Michael’s shoulder with his own. “Well done, you. Already inputted our most recent report?” he asked with a grin.

 

Jenna tapped away at her phone and hummed. “Yup, he did. Mikey, thank you very much. I hate coming back to classes and getting behind on new stuff, I’ll scroll through this while you guys admire the beads for this summer. You’ll miss the official ceremony of handing them out, but I’m sure Jake will update you guys on it when he picks you up after your week at home.”

 

“You know it,” Jake confirmed before munching on another cookie. With a nod, Jenna dropped the beads into Jeremy’s open hand before plopping down on her bed and scrolling.

 

Jeremy studied the bead design carefully. It was a beautiful ombré of orange and yellow, with a small green vine and a music note. Little red flowers were dotted along the vine. It was gorgeous, and Jeremy quickly moved to slip it onto his arrowhead necklace (he never took it off).

 

“Thanks Jen! It’s beautiful,” Jeremy chirped, rolling backwards off the bed and climbing to his feet. “We need to head off soon, don’t we?”

 

Michael was sure to take his bead from Jeremy before he hopped off the bed, slipping it onto his silver bracelet. Hades hopped off the bed after Jeremy. “Yeah, Chiron wanted me to tell you guys that the car is basically ready for you guys,” Jenna added

 

“Hell yeah, I finally get to see where you dweebs grew up,” Rich said as he hopped up with Jake. “Even if we’re only dropping you off, I still get to see it. It better not be boring.”

 

“Well, you can only say so many good things about Jersey,” Michael said with a shrug as he grabbed his backpack and suitcase from under his bed, the same ones they came to Camp with. “Don’t forget your things, Remy.”

 

Jeremy shuffled Hades off his lap and grabbed his bags from under his bed. They were already packed (he might have been excited). “I won’t Mikey!” He grinned, pressing a quick kiss to Michael’s cheek. “I need to stop by my Cabin to drop off my notebook before we go.”

 

"Yeah, of course. Don't forget to grab one to use while we're there at least," Michael told him as he went and grabbed Hades' vest and leash. 

 

"We'll meet you two at the car at the bottom of the hill, don't take too long," Jake teased. "We'll see you later, and Jenna, I would _ love _ if you could-"

 

"No."

 

"You didn't even know what I was going to ask," Jake whined out while Rich snickered before he and Jake left the cabin.

 

Jeremy took Michael’s hand and they walked out of Cabin Nine. Jeremy looked over the other cabins proudly; while not  _ every _ god had one, there were a good couple more now standing with the rest, as well as a good few alters too. Each one had been themed nicely (thanks Ari and the Athena cabin), and everyone at camp had just been... happier since they had all been built. 

 

They walked in comfortable silence to the Hades Cabin, which was technically for Persephone too and therefore was Jeremy’s Cabin. He slipped back the red book and pulled out his general black one. “I still love this shelf you built me, Mikey.” He sighed happily, tracing a finger of the designs, as always.

 

Even if it wasn't the most professionally designed, it was personal and that was what mattered. Jeremy looked at the hand-painted job done, both for the base color purple (to match more of Hades' vibe and to blend their two favorite colors) and the details. Across the four shelves ranged a variety of memories and pieces. 

 

The bottom and biggest shelf, which is where his past memory notebooks (which were blue) were stored, had cress seeds painted along the bottom, from the seed itself to the seed fully blooming. The second shelf, which held the green notebook containing emotions, was decorated with different things they shared: symbols from video games, shows, and even slushies. The third shelf, which held the red future notebooks, was decorated with different godly symbols from their three (yes, Hades was included in that) godly parents. The top shelf, which held the general notebooks, was lined with Michael's handwriting, giving a heart-filled message along with a promise for a future of them, one that gets better with each passing day. 

 

Even if it was simple to build, the painting process made it difficult and tedious, and Michael had it set up so Jeremy would be able to see if when he first came into the Hades cabin after it was built. Well, that’s at least what Michael told him.

 

"Well, I'm glad. I started making blueprint plans as soon as you talked to me in the showers about what happened and how important the notebooks were to you," Michael admitted, and when he looked back, he saw him rocking on his feet as he glanced away. "I'm still sorry that the paintings suck, but... yeah. I'm glad y'like it still."

 

“It is literally the best thing ever, Mikey, don’t apologize,” Jeremy chastised him, walking over and wrapping his arms around Michael. “It’s  _ us _ . And it was made by  _ you _ . Therefore, I love it.” He kissed Michael’s cheek, grinning up at him a little dazedly.

 

Michael looked down at him then, smiling before leaning down and pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Well, I'm glad. I thought I'd play off the fact you're finally showing your sappy side, so... Yeah."

 

Jeremy didn’t reply verbally, instead pulling him down and connecting their lips. It was a short, sweet kiss that was full of unspoken, but well understood, declarations. Jeremy _ adored _ Michael, and that had only gotten more prevalent in the months since they had gotten back to camp. It was like every little thing just made him fall a little deeper (oh hello, memory wave, nice to feel you again. Jeremy let it play out in the back of his mind).

 

After they pulled away from the kiss, Michael looked down, and Jeremy did as well, to see Hades nudging against Michael's leg. "OK, OK, we need to go, I know." Michael squatted down, ruffling Hades' ears (one was floppy, the other wasn't). "Thank you for being such a good boy." A kiss was placed to the top of Hades' head before Michael got up, took Jeremy's hand, and tugged. "C'mon, we should go, but we should stop by Hebe's shrine for a sec or she'll kill us when we come back next week."

 

Jeremy grinned and rolled his eyes. “No she wouldn’t. She’s been more excited for us to go on this trip than anyone else.” He stashed away his notebook and quickly made his way over to the little alter he set up in the corner. On it were small offerings to his parents, a small thing for Cerberus, and even a little area for Charon. Jeremy made sure there was a fresh lily in place of the dying one for Charon (he kept a pot nearby to grow them when he needed to replace them), a small bone treat for Cerberus, and some new pomegranate scented candles for his parents (they really liked them apparently). When he stood, he nodded to Michael. “Okay, now I’m ready to go.”

 

"You're such a suck-up," Michael teased, clearly not meaning it as he pressed a kiss to Jeremy's cheek. "Come on." With a gentle tug, they left the cabin and proceeded to head to the newest area past the extended cabins to where there were shrines and altars set up for all the gods and goddesses who did not wish to or currently do not have any children.

 

Hebe’s shrine was the first one built, and was the most well loved. Jeremy had grown a bunch of vines over it, which bloomed honeysuckle all year round (being a nature boy had its benefits). Michael would leave little trinket and toys he made, Jake would leave little snacks, and even Rich would bring her small offerings of things he thought were pretty (flowers and rocks and stuff). 

 

When they got close, Jeremy and Michael jogged over to it. Jeremy got to work renewing the honeysuckle and Michael pulled a little keyring out of his pocket that he had made for her. “Hey, kiddo. We’re heading off soon but we wanted to come say goodbye first. I’m going to have a new friend when we get back! His name is Puck and he’s going to be my support animal,” Jeremy murmured to the light colored stone as the sweet smell of the flowers started to fill the air again.

 

"We'll be sure to bring you stuff from there, or at least _ I _ will. Jeremy'll probably be too preoccupied with Puck to pay anyone else any attention," Michael teased as he put down the keyring, and he only grinned when Jeremy gently pushed him. "But yeah, we'll bring you some nice things when we get back, and we'll tell you all about what happened. It'd be cool to see you if you aren't too busy going around and helping out the gods you wanna help and learning from them."

 

Hades barked a few times, and Michael laughed. "Yes, and Hades misses you a lot too, so visit when you can!"

 

There was a small shimmer of soft, golden light and the key ring vanished, replaced with two little heart-shaped patches. One was a white, grey, black, and purple and the other was pink, purple and blue. When Jeremy picked it up, he saw there were some signs of protection sewn on to the back. They were a little messy and obviously homemade, but Jeremy couldn’t help but grin. “Thanks, kiddo! I love it! I’ll put it on to my jacket as soon as I can. It’ll be in my pocket until then.” Jeremy handed Michael the ace flag one. “I think she did her research, Mikey. Check it out!”

 

Michael looked over the patch with wide eyes, turning to the shrine and grinning with almost watery eyes. "Thanks, Bebe. I've been looking for a good patch like this, it's exactly what I was looking for. I'm sewing this on as soon as I can too." With that, he tucked it into his zipper pocket and zipped it shut before taking Jeremy's hand. "Now c'mon, or we're gonna have Rich hounding our asses the whole way home."

 

Jeremy stood up a grinned up at Michael. “Let’s go home,” he agreed, starting to feel a little emotional. This was the first time in a whole year they were going to see their families (godly parents didn’t count this time, Jeremy missed his human dad loads and Michael’s moms just as much) outside of a couple of Iris messages. And his dad didn’t know they were coming, it was going to be a surprise. 

 

He squeezed Michael’s hand before making their way to Half-Blood Hill. Passing the Big House still made Jeremy’s gut clench, and Jeremy knew that Michael would need the contact when they got to Half-Blood Hill.

 

"So, after we get settled and you fall madly for Puck, what's the first thing you wanna do?" Michael asked him as he silently intertwined their fingers, squeezing Jeremy's hand back. He was obviously trying to distract and also comfort him with the silent issue of passing the Big House, smiling at him all the while.

 

“I don’t know... I think I just wanna spend time with everyone... Maybe your moms can come around to my place too and we can have a big dinner or something. I dunno. Apparently my sappiness extends to our parents too.” Jeremy shrugged, a sheepish grin on his face. “After that though, I think I wanna go cuddle in your basement. Play some games and just... remember what home used to be.”

 

"You're going to make me melt before we even get to the car, Remy," Michael whined as he leaned a little against Jeremy, pushing a little bit of his weight against him. "We also need to make a Seven-Eleven run like old times, even if we only do it once. I also wanna drive around in my Cruiser for a bit... I really miss driving around in it, and I know my moms have kept it and made sure it's clean and nice."

 

“Yup. And I’m sure Hades will love being back in his old bed.” Jeremy didn’t struggle at all under Michael’s weight. He had gotten a lot stronger, almost to the point where he could carry Michael. Not quite yet, but he was getting there. “Actually, that’s a point. How are we gonna do sleeping arrangements since we still can’t sleep alone?” Jeremy asked. “Not that I  _ want  _ to sleep alone, but still,” he added under his breath.

 

"Easy: we switch off whose house we're at and just sleep together in the same bed. I know our beds are big enough for that," Michael offered before pulling back with a smile. "Our parents can duke it out for whose house we stay at for four days instead of three."

 

Jeremy giggled. “Oh gods, my dad doesn’t stand a chance against your moms.” He shook his head. They would probably stay at Michael’s place anyways since his moms were expecting them and Jeremy’s dad wasn’t.

 

The Big House came into view and Jeremy sucked in a sharp breath. He forced his eyes away from the still present but very subtle burn marks on the edge of the porch where Michael had corralled them in. “So, er, maybe we can snag more games while we’re home so we have an even _ bigger  _ selection. The ones we have are great but they’re still a little unsatisfying.” He knew his distraction was weak, but it was more than he could summon up originally so Jeremy counted that as a win. They weren’t totally over everything yet, but they were  _ better _ , that’s what counted.

 

"How  _ dare  _ you insult Super Mario Party. You're just jealous because I always end up winning, no matter who I play as or if it seems like I'm _ totally _ gonna lose once the last three turns hit," Michael countered with a pout, clearly going along with this. "Buuut I  _ do  _ want to see the new games that came out and grab some. Like the new Animal Crossing for the Switch. It better have come out or I swear, I'll fly to Nintendo's HQ in Japan and fight Furukawa myself."

 

“I’m pretty sure it has come out,” Jeremy mused, thinking about the fact that Michael’s moms had purchased the game for Michael as a coming home present. They had called Jeremy specifically so they could ask what to get him. “I’ll grab my Switch as well and get myself a copy. Also I need to check on my Eevee. I’m sure the little guy has missed me!” Sure, he didn’t consider it a  _ normal  _ Pokemon game, but Let’s Go Eevee was too cute to deny.

 

"Thankfully, I don't think much time has passed for little Eevee, so you don't have to worry _ too  _ much," Michael teased, gently shoving his shoulder with a grin before they properly passed the Big House and were at the top of Half-Blood Hill. 

 

Michael's grip on Jeremy's hand tightened a little. There were still some spots of grass that weren't matching the rest from the damage done with abusing Hephaestus' power. Jake and Rich were waiting past there though. Rich stood outside the car, back towards them, and face peering into the car where he was definitely talking to Jake.

 

“Wanna scare Rich?” Jeremy whispered, trying to keep Michael’s focus on him instead of their surroundings. He motioned to Jake, who could probably see him, to not react to them at all.

 

Jeremy could tell that Jake saw them, but he didn't mention anything to Rich if Rich staying exactly as was was any indicator. Good.

 

"I... Yeah, sure, he deserves it after calling us dweebs," Michael whispered back, glancing over to look at Jeremy with a shaky smile.

 

Together they snuck closer, their footsteps silent. Somehow, their backpacks and suitcases didn’t make sound either. 

 

When they were close enough, Jeremy shot Michael a look, and he nodded with a much stronger smile. Pounce in three... two... one... “HI RICH!” they screeched, each wrapping an arm around Rich’s to stop him from hitting them.

 

Rich let out an ear-piercing scream, almost hypersonic (and somehow Michael didn't get freaked out by it, yay). "Holy  _ shit _ , I fucking _ hate  _ you two!" he yelled out as Hades barked, almost matching Rich in volume but certainly not in pitch. "H-  _ Jakey-D _ , were you in on this?! Traitor!"

 

Michael laughed as Jake and Rich playfully started arguing. Jeremy could tell his mind was definitely not on their surroundings, but instead was focused on their friends.

 

Perfect, exactly as planned. “That’s for calling us dweebs, Shortie. Now c’mon. Stephanie and Dalisay are expecting us to be  _ on time _ .” They really weren’t, but Jeremy was going to have some fun messing with these two. “They’re really fussy about being punctual.”

 

"There's no way they are with how Maestro c- oh... oh, nevermind," Jake muttered out, turning serious. Even if Michael was more laid-back and relaxed, he  _ was _ the fussy one about punctuality, always being sure to get somewhere at least fifteen minutes before whatever appointment or event started at the very least. "Rich, c'mon, we gotta get going."

 

"What? There's no... way... Shit, if they're anything like how you are, Mell- get your asses in the car, toss your stuff into the trunk!" Rich called out, quickly getting in the passenger's seat as the trunk opened, lifting. 

 

Michael raised a brow at Jeremy, clearly trying to not lose it since the window was still rolled down. "Should we tell them it's just me who's like that?" he asked in a hushed whisper as they rounded the car and started putting their stuff away.

 

“Nah.” Jeremy grinned back. “Let them suffer a little, it won’t hurt them to be a little more aware of the time.” Jake and Rich were a little notorious for being late, so this kick up the ass would be good for them. 

 

Once they had climbed into the car, Michael rattled off his address and settled in, curling around Jeremy in the back seat. Jeremy tucked himself closer and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

 

Jeremy watched Hades hop up onto the middle console not even a minute after they started driving, enjoying the breeze from the AC running as his tongue hung out. Jake started to drive once he was sure everyone was buckled in, starting to follow directions on the old GPS mounted on the dash of the car.

 

Jeremy started to doze as he thought about last time he had driven a journey like this. It had been his drive to Camp, with his father in the front and Michael sitting with him, both freaking out because of the harpy attack. Michael had just saved Jeremy’s life for the first time.

 

They had changed a lot since then, both gotten stronger in many respects and weaker in others. Jeremy still freaked out around most birds. Michael couldn’t conjure a flame any bigger than a football. Neither could be left alone for more than a few minutes. But they had each other and they had their friends and they had an even bigger family than ever. 

 

Jeremy had a boyfriend. His best friend. It was more than he ever thought he’d get. He didn’t have to choose between some woman or someone else and Michael because Michael was the one he loved. Jeremy was wanted. More than that, he was  _ desired _ and needed and just loved in so many ways it made his head spin. Jeremy wasn’t totally fine yet, but thanks to everyone else, eventually he would be.

  
  
  


After the long drive back (OK, it really wasn't, but Michael was  _ excited _ to get back home after being gone for basically a year), Michael felt ready to run around, even if he was still an indoorsy kid. Hades definitely seemed the same way, often hopping around in the back of the car and back up onto the the middle console over and over. Joy and excitement bubbled around in him as they passed by the familiar scenery of the other houses leading up to his own. 

 

Finally, Jake pulled into Michael's driveway (right beside his P.T. Cruiser, which was in a better state than when he left it!) and parked, unlocking the doors. Before Jake could say anything, Michael opened the door, dove out, and fell into the bushy grass of his front yard, just taking everything in as he heard Hades barking around and running through the grass.

 

Jeremy was next him a moment later, laughing happily as he rolled around in the grass a little. “Dude. We’re  _ home _ . And properly home this time!” He giggled, settling after a moment and lacing their hands together. He sounded breathless and almost in awe, like he couldn’t quite believe it.

 

Well, it was understandable because Michael couldn’t almost believe it himself! He was grinning and laughing, and he didn’t care if Jake and Rich were prodding fun at them as they did all of this. “We are,” Michael confirmed, squeezing Jeremy’s hand before lifting it and dropping it back down onto the grass a few times. Well, he couldn’t flail his hand around in joy right now, this was the next best thing. “We’re fucking finally home!”

 

Jeremy looked ready to say something else, but suddenly his eyes were focused slightly upwards, looking at something that was sort of behind Michael. Michael flipped over to look, not letting go of Jeremy’s hand.

 

Mom stood by the doorway, with Mama right behind her, smiling with tears in their eyes. Hades bolted over to them, pawing them as he whined and wriggled but Michael barely noticed. Instead, he just stayed focused on his moms, almost frozen in place.

 

“Hey baby,” Mom murmured, voice thick with emotion and barely loud enough to hear. “Hey Jere.”

 

“Dalisay. Stephanie. I-“ In an instant, Jeremy was tugging Michael to his feet and dragging him over to the couple.

 

Michael was still a bit shocked, letting himself be dragged over. He looked up at his moms then, and he just broke. Tears flowed freely down his face as he wrapped his arms around both of his parents. He felt them wrap their arms around him too, and Jeremy was definitely dragged into it too. After not properly seeing them for a year and having a quick goodbye, not even a proper one, after suddenly being yanked away, Michael knew he deserved this.

 

“Shhh, it’s okay baby, I’ve got you. I’ve got you, Michael,” Mom murmured, stroking his hair. It felt like forever ago since he had received this sort of attention, the type that let him feel small and safe again. Mama was wrapped around all of them, Jeremy included, pressing kisses to both of them.

 

After what felt like forever, Michael finally pulled back, enough to scrub away at his face and hiccup. “I-I missed you guys so damn much.” He wasn’t sure what else to say. His brain was just on a repeat of that, and he didn’t want to be annoying by continually repeating that.

 

“We’ve missed you too, Mikey,” Mama said, and she signed as she spoke. Mom nodded in agreement. 

 

“How about you two come inside and curl up on the couch, and we can cuddle for a bit. You can tell us everything while you relax,” Mom suggested, starting to guide them inside. “You boys too! If you just leave their bags by the door, we can sort it out later. Please come inside for now,” She didn’t leave much room for argument from Rich and Jake. Michael might have felt embarrassed or guilty normally, but he was just overwhelmingly happy at the moment.

Jeremy giggled and started tugging Michael to the living room. At least one of them was  _ mostly  _ functional. He had no doubt that Jeremy would break down just as badly when they got to his house after.

 

Michael flopped down on the couch he missed, letting himself sink into the cushions. The last time he had been here, he had been talking with Jeremy over FaceTime. God, that felt like years and years ago. 

 

Hades hopped up, curling right up into his lap while Jeremy curled up beside him. Michael couldn’t help but smile as he watched his moms introduce themselves to Rich and Jake when they came in, dropping their bags and suitcases off. He couldn’t help but laugh a little at how formal _ both _ Jake and Rich were, a complete contrast to just a few hours ago.

 

“Don’t let them fool you, Steph, they’re right assholes normally,” Jeremy teased from where he was curled up against Michael. “It’s a good thing they’re basically our brothers or we wouldn’t put up with them.”

 

Rich paused, then shrugged, seemingly agreeing with the comment. Jake looked offended. “How dare you slander my good name, Mister Boss Man? I’m delightful!”

 

“Glad to see you two made some friends then,” Mom noted with a grin, bringing over a few cups of hot chocolate (still piping hot but she had obviously been prepared for their arrival). “They’re... not actually your brothers are they?” she asked with some hesitation. Jeremy burst out laughing, and Rich and Jake giggled too.

 

“No ma’am. I’m a son of Hermes and Jake here is a son of Apollo. We’ve just been through enough that we might as well be brothers.”

 

“Yeah, they came with us and were with us during the quest,” Michael explained, and he saw both of his moms’ eyes light up in understanding. 

 

“Ah, I see. Thank you boys for helping me keep our boys safe,” Mama thanked both verbally and through sign while Mom passed out the hot cocoas. Michael happily took his, thanking her before sipping on it.

 

“They’re both very brave and very heroic. You should be proud. They saved us many times over.” Jake shot them a grin, signing as he spoke. Mama lit up when she realised that Jake could understand her.

 

“We’re lucky to have met them,” Rich added, his signs a little less refined than Jake’s but clear enough to easily understand.

 

Jeremy stayed quiet, sipping on his hot cocoa, sniffling a little. Michael remembered that this  _ was _ the taste of Jeremy’s nectar, the drink he loved more than anything. It made sense he was a little emotional.

 

Michael wrapped an arm around Jeremy’s shoulder, gently squeezing before smiling back at his moms. “They’re also sucking up big-time to you guys. They can honestly be assholes.” Rich just shrugged and nodded after a moment while Jake looked horrified and betrayed. “What? Its true and you can’t deny it!”

 

“Oh I know they’re sucking up, but it’s nice they’re making an effort.” Mom winked at Michael, and Rich and Jake both spluttered a little behind her. “Don’t worry boys, we’re all assholes here. You two take the love seat, we can properly get to know each other,” she suggested, taking the recliner and Mama sat on the other side of Michael, wrapping her arm around him and squeezing his shoulder.

 

Michael smiled up at Mama then, resting his head against her arm for a minute until he needed to drink some more hot cocoa. 

 

As they sat, they all talked. They talked about their journey and time before the quest, about each other, some parts they were OK with discussing from the quest, and their recovery. They talked about the good and bad times, and it went on for a few hours until Jake and Rich had to go. “We have a drive back to Camp, and we need to make it back for dinner,” Jake explained as he got up with Rich.

 

Jeremy and Michael both stood and grabbed them into a hug. “You guys can meet my vati when you come to pick us up.” Jeremy grinned. “It’ll mean he’s definitely going to be wearing pants at least.

 

With a final farewell, Rich and Jake left. Suddenly, this felt very different to Michael. It was just like it was another Sunday afternoon, before life got crazy, and he and Jeremy were going to be heading down to the basement to get high or play video games until dinner. He felt tears come unbidden to his eyes, and Jeremy instantly scooped him into a hug. “You too, love?” he murmured, voice thick with his own tears.

 

Michael nodded, wrapping an arm around him before scrubbing at his eyes with his free hand. He could feel Hades pressing himself against both of their legs. “Well, you two boys should try to unwind and relax while we finish dinner. We’re getting Puck delivered and he’ll be here soon, so just relax until then,” Mom informed them, and Michael nodded. He tried to thank her, but he felt his throat too tight. “Don’t worry baby, you two can just go.”

 

With a nod, Michael started making his way with Jeremy to the basement, still scrubbing at his face as he hiccuped.

 

Jeremy seemed to be in a similar state. Still, they navigated the stairs easily, the muscle memory having not faded even slightly as they made their way down.

 

It hadn’t really changed at all. The biggest difference was the smell. There wasn’t the lingering scent of weed and old soda, but other than that... the bean bags were still thrown haphazardly by the tv, the cables for their consoles all still a tangled mess, and the bed still had his polar bear sheets on it (they looked freshly washed).

 

Jeremy slowly started to tug Michael over to the beanbags, sitting down in his blue one and looking up at Michael. “You know, if it wasn’t for the new glasses and everything, it’s like nothing changed at all.” He chucked wetly.

 

“Well, also the back of my hoodie, we’ve both gained some muscle, you’ve accepted your patches and I’ve accepted mine,” Michael listed, partially joking as he looked at his red bean bag. 

 

After a moment of contemplation, he kicked it over to be squished right next to Jeremy’s. It was only a few inches at most that he moved them, but it signified so much more in Michael’s head as he flopped down into his own. He smiled as he looked up at Jeremy, feeling Hades take up part of the room on the beanbag a moment later. “Plus, we can make out down here.” Hades instantly jumped off his beanbag then, and Michael couldn’t help but laugh at the playfully disappointed look his dog held.

 

“I don’t know why he’d expect anything different.” Jeremy chuckled, watching Hades wander over to his own pillow a few feet away and purposefully curl up so he was facing away from them. 

 

Jeremy scooted closer to Michael, still staying on his own beanbag, eyes bright and focused. “This right here feels safer than any place we’ve been. Can... can you kiss me and try touching my back?” Jeremy still struggled with certain touches when they were being intimate, so that was a big request coming from him. His back, under his shirt and around his ribs, was one of them. He must have be feeling  _ really  _ relaxed and calm to even consider that.

 

Michael smiled and nodded. “Of course. If there’s anything making you feel icky, just tap my arm twice,” he reminded Jeremy before leaning down, carefully capturing his lips in a kiss. He started off slow because he was struggling just readjusting, realizing properly that he was  _ home _ . As he let the kiss get a little deeper, he slowly moved his arm, touching his back gently, carefully, while his other went to rest against the nape of his neck.

 

Jeremy was tense for a moment but slowly relaxed, kissing back more and more as time went on. He wrapped his arms around Michael, holding him close, and one hand reached up and tangled in his hair.

 

After a while (Michael was losing track of any semblance of time), they separated to catch their breath. Jeremy took off his own glasses and put them to one side. He then did the same for Michael’s. Finally, he climbed into Michael’s lap and resumed the kiss, both of them now on the red bean bag.

 

Michael happily kissed Jeremy back, almost getting lost in it completely (he didn't move the hand on his back because that was OK and safe with Jeremy, he wasn't going to accidentally scare or push him too far). He let himself get lost in the movements of constantly kissing him, only pulling back in brief moments to catch his breath before diving back in. 

 

Before he knew it, he heard a knock that he hadn't heard in a year, but it felt like it was only yesterday when he last heard it. "Come on boys, dinner's almost ready and Puck'll be here any minute! Make yourselves presentable enough for the dear!" Mom called out, her tone cheeky, before he heard her walk away.

 

If you went back a few months, Jeremy might have gotten flustered, but instead he just leant back down and pressed another quick kiss to Michael’s lips. “This was fucking amazing. And we have a whole week to be able to do it again.” Michael couldn’t help but agree, it  _ was _ amazing. And it didn’t exactly help the fact that he had imagined things like this for years before, never voicing them or letting them get beyond a quick peck.

 

Jeremy rolled back over to his own bean bag and ran a hand through his hair, trying to fix it. He was flushed and looked more than a little ruffled. It was even more gorgeous a sight than Michael had imagined.

 

Reaching over, Michael quickly fixed Jeremy's hair for him. "Here, I got you," Michael told him as he smiled. "Also, I wanna do that a lot too, but we need time to do other things like breathe, eat, sleep to list a few." He grinned as he was whapped on the shoulder for his teasing. 

 

After finishing fixing Jeremy's hair (... and waiting a few seconds because he loved running his fingers through Jeremy's hair), he pulled back with a warm smile. "Got yours all done. Can you fix mine please? Equivalent exchange and all."

 

“You’re a little shit sometimes, but sure.” Jeremy leant up, quickly fixed up Michael’s hair, and pressed a quick kiss to his marked cheek as soon as he was done. Then he slipped Michael’s glasses on for him and stood, putting on his own glasses. “Think we look presentable enough? I mean, this is my first meal with your family as your  _ boyfriend _ .” He grinned, his tone light and teasing.

 

"Eh, they'll deal even if we aren't," Michael pointed out, getting up and whistling for Hades. The dog looked over, seemingly surprised that they were done, before hopping up and hurrying up the stairs. Michael scoffed. "Wow, drama king much?"

 

“Considering who he’s related to, it doesn’t surprise me.” Jeremy chuckled as they made their way upstairs. “I mean, you’ve met my parents. And Cerby is just as dramatic. It makes sense that it was inherited.”

 

"Does that make  _ you  _ a drama prince?" Michael teased, gently poking at his upper chest as they walked up the stairs. As they walked, Michael made sure to grab Jeremy's hand and press a quick kiss to his knuckles.

 

“Well  _ duh _ . I’m dramatic enough to keep up with Chrissy! Plus, with my snappiness exposed, you’ve been hit by a good few grand, romantic gestures! Like the picnic, and the flowers that just  _ happened _ to appear randomly.” Jeremy shot him a teasing smile, even as his eyes looked as lovestruck as ever. “Besides, I thought you _ liked _ all my dramatics.”

 

“We know we do, from what you just described, Jere,” Mom teased, putting down another plate of food on the table. Jeremy spluttered but quickly recovered.

 

“Well he deserves the best, so I do my best to give it to him.”

 

A bit flustered by Jeremy's bluntness at the moment (his emotions were running high after that makeout session, give him a break!), Michael glanced over the table. It took Michael a second to figure out something was out of place when he saw five plates set out of food. 

 

Before he could question anything, there was a knock at the front door. "Oh, that must be Puck! Jere, I know this is gonna be big for you, so just wait here," Mom said with a glimmer of something in her eye as she scurried out to the entryway. Michael put two and two together then, smiling wide as he squeezed Jeremy's hand, even if he didn't know exactly  _ what _ he was about to be in for.

 

Jeremy shot him a loving glance, but stiffened when he heard the voices coming from the front door.

 

“Thanks for the invite, Dalisay. I have to say, it’ll be nice to have a proper meal for on-” Mr. Heere chuckled before freezing, voice dying on his lips as he spotted Jeremy. “Jeremy?”

 

“Vati!” Jeremy cried, letting go of Michael’s hand and launching himself at his dad. To his credit, Mr. Heere snapped out of his daze, instantly opening his arms and wrapped them around Jeremy, mumbling in German which Michael could only really understand a little of. He watched on happily as Jeremy got his reunion, a little surprised when Mr. Heere held out his arm for Michael to join them. He hadn’t been as close with Mr. Heere as Jeremy was with his moms after all, they spent more time here than at Jeremy’s house.

 

“You too, Michael. God, I’ve missed you both so much,” he half sobbed.

 

Well, he still did really miss Mr. Heere, and who was he to turn down a hug from someone he cared for? Michael gladly joined the hug, letting Mr. Heere wrap an arm around him while he wrapped an arm around Mr. Heere and another around Jeremy. He didn’t realize it at first, but after a minute of the hug, he felt tears dripping down his face.

 

Well, Mr Heere was the closest thing Michael had known to a father for most of his life, so it sort of made sense. A moment later, Mr Heere released everyone and cleared his throat awkwardly. “I- Er- I’ve missed you both a lot.” He patted their shoulders. Jeremy scrubbed at his face and grinned.

 

“I missed you too, Vati.” He sniffled and looked up at Mr Heere properly. “Now all our mortal family is together.” Jeremy giggled a little at that, scrubbing at his face again. “Should have invited mom and hell dad too, then it would be a proper party.”

 

“Don’t forget my dad, dude,” Michael said, quickly wiping away at his own face. “They’re busy though.”

 

“They’ve both visited, it’s fine. They can come for another dinner,” Mama reassured them both verbally and through sign, patting both of their shoulders for a minute after. “I don’t think I’d have enough portions for them all though, I only prepared enough for five. Plus, I think it’s going to be exciting enough with meeting Puck.” As she mentioned that, Mom held up a cage she held a little higher and smiled invitingly.

 

Jeremy looked over and he grinned. “Hey little guy!” He giggled, stroking the ferret through the cage. Puck nuzzled his fingers. “Can I stroke him properly?” Jeremy asked after a moment. Mom nodded and Jeremy instantly unlatched the cage.

 

The moment he put his hand inside the cage, Puck sniffed him, dooked a little and scampered up his arm. The fuzzy little noodle settled around Jeremy’s shoulders and nuzzled his cheek, making Jeremy giggle. “I think he might like you, private.” Mr. Heere chuckled.

 

“Great, now I’m gonna have competition for your attention,” Michael joked, arms on his hips as he playfully pouted. “And now I think both of the animals like you more than me. So unfair.” 

 

Hades instantly nuzzled against him, whimpering as if trying to tell him otherwise. Michael laughed and squatted down, petting Hades and letting the dog lick him and almost drown him in sudden affection. “I was joking, it’s OK.”

 

“You know Hades adores you. And Sbarro loves you almost more than he loves his dad,” Jeremy pointed out with a giggle, stroking Puck who nuzzled his cheek again. Mr Heere made a confused sound, and Mama quickly explained about the situation with the hippogriff. 

 

Meanwhile, Jeremy knelt down next to Michael and kissed his temple (one of the only places not being kissed by Hades). “Besides, you’re never going to have to compete for my attention.” Puck dooked again and, after sniffing Michael and Hades, sort of booped the dog with his nose (and earned himself a little lick in return) and nuzzled Michael’s cheek. “Friendly little bastard, aren’t you?” Jeremy cooed fondly.

 

Michael laughed a little at that, reaching over and gently scratching Puck before letting him resettle on Jeremy’s shoulder. “Hey, he’s friendly and that’s what matters. I’m glad he likes me. I don’t know what I’d do if he didn’t.” 

 

“Well, now that we’re all introduced, let’s eat! I didn’t bust my ass just so it could all get cold,” Mom said, and Michael looked over with a laugh. 

 

“Sorry Mom.” Michael looked over at Jeremy, getting up and helping him stand.

 

They both quickly rushed over to the sink and washed their hands. Jeremy kept giggling because Puck had very firmly settled himself on his shoulders and was not moving for anything. 

 

Once everyone was settled around Jeremy and his dad started catching up. Mom and Mama listened in and added their own two-cents about everything. It was... peaceful. A brilliant sort of happy peaceful and Michael loved it. (He also loved the fact that Jeremy kept kissing his cheek to settle himself whenever he got to a hard point in his ramblings, but that was another matter.)

 

Besides the very obvious changes (him and Jeremy dating! Also the developing vitiligo, his own burns, the new pet, and Mr. Heere  _ choosing _ to wear pants), things were different. Yeah, maybe it wasn’t the best that he and Jeremy couldn’t go minutes without  _ someone _ being with them, that Jeremy went into a panic if he couldn’t instantly take out his notebook when looking for it, or that there had been moments where the only person who could calm Michael down was Sbarro. 

 

They were recovering though. Jake was getting better with his eating. Rich was learning to forgive himself and say sorry less. Jeremy could ground himself in the now, and he had his own service animal to help him do it. Michael was growing to know he wasn’t alone anymore. 

 

Were there other problems that were shaky at best? Of course, like the fact Michael had to have people with him at the Camp’s bonfire to give scraps of food to his dad and that it became a whole process, but things were improving, slowly but surely. As he looked around again at the table of part of his family, knowing the rest were having a grand time at Camp or jamming out to some tunes on the way back there, Michael couldn’t help but join in the conversation at the table. 

 

Wherever he was, Michael sent a quick thanks to his dad. After all, none of this would’ve happened without him. With that in mind, he happily ate some of Mom’s cooking and gave Jeremy his own kiss on the cheek, grinning lovingly at him as he happily settled into conversation. 

 

This was perfect, and Michael wouldn’t change anything.


End file.
